Krilín, el Maestro Tortuga
by Tserleg
Summary: El pequeño Kakaroto es enviado a la Tierra con la misión de destruirla. Mientras, Jaco, el patrullero galáctico, es encargado de evitarlo. ¿Lo conseguirá? Y si lo hace, ¿podrá hacerlo sin cometer un infanticidio? En cualquier caso, los humanos deberán prepararse para futuras amenazas sin la ayuda de Son Goku.
1. Un superélite salvando la Tierra

**CAPÍTULO 0 - Un superélite salvando la Tierra.**

 **I.**

Jaco casi se estrelló contra la luna de la Tierra. Es lo que tiene distraerse pensando en chicas guapas en momentos inoportunos. Bueno, lo de chicas guapas es un decir. En realidad Jaco es un extraterrestre de menos de metro y medio con todo el cuerpo violeta salvo zonas de la cara de color azul claro y unos ojos amarillos que recuerdan los de las moscas, sólo que consistían en ojos individuales, no como los de las moscas que se componen de una multitud de "ojos" pequeños. Los miembros de su especie no sólo son difíciles de distinguir entre sí, al menos para un humano, sino que para nosotros sería imposible distinguir entre sus machos y hembras incluso viéndolos desnudos.

No nos desviemos. El caso es que ahora Jaco podría orbitar alrededor de la Tierra en espera de la llegada de la cápsula del guerrero del espacio. Todo lo contrario a lo que ocurriría en otros universos, donde la historia de Jaco tomaría un giro más cómico.

Los guerreros del espacio eran una de las especies más fuertes de la galaxia, quizá sólo superada por los demonios del frío y diversos dioses, demonios, monstruos y mutantes. Al contrario que la especie del alienígena Jaco, eran muy similares a los humanos salvo por su cola, que les permitía transformarse en simio gigante cuando había luna llena y por su descomunal fuerza.

Los humanos terrícolas suelen poseer una fuerza de unas pocas unidades de combate, habiendo únicamente 3 de ellos que alcanzasen las 100. Hasta muy pocos siglos antes los humanos poderosos tan solo llegaban a unas paupérrimos 30-40 unidades de combate. Por contra, los guerreros del espacio adultos tenían como mínimo unas 100, normalmente varios centenares, mientras que los más poderosos podían alcanzar los 10.000-20.000. A lo largo de la historia ha habido guerreros del espacio mucho más poderosos aún, afortunadamente uno cada muchos siglos.

Su fuerza era problemática, pues los guerreros del espacio constituían una brutal civilización cuya economía se basaba en la guerra. Su prácticamente única fuente de ingresos era exterminar especies inteligentes para vender sus ahora deshabitados planetas a especies lo bastante ricas como para pagarles y lo bastante faltas de escrúpulos como para aceptar tales tratos.

Si la especie a exterminar era lo suficientemente débil en lugar de trasladar un ejército de guerrero del espacio se limitaban a enviar un simple recién nacido con una fuerza inferior al promedio para que pudiese aumentarla destruyendo él solo a la especie a exterminar. En este caso el enviado, el pequeño Kakarotto, era sólo algo más fuerte que la mayoría de humanos, pero dado que sólo habían unos pocos con una fuerza apreciable, lo más probables es que antes de encontrárselo ya hubiese crecido lo suficiente como para ser más fuerte que cualquier humano.

 **II.**

Con poco más de un millar de unidades de combate, Jaco, patrullero galáctico de superélite al servicio directo del rey de la galaxia, era incapaz de derrotar a la mitad de los guerreros del espacio adultos, contra quienes más bien huiría para preservar su heroica vida, al fin y al cabo es un valiosísimo patrullero superélite. Pero sí podía con los de nivel más bajo y no digamos contra un bebe. Afortunadamente detectó la cápsula a tiempo, así que la siguió. Hubiese podido destruirla en el espacio, pero quería asegurarse de que efectivamente la cápsula fuese realmente de un guerrero del espacio y no un nuevo modelo de cohete espacial humano. Y también quería poder comprobar el cadáver a continuación.

La cápsula de Kakarotto aterrizó violentamente en un desierto rocoso, causando un gran estruendo a la par que un enorme cráter. El pequeño Kakarotto salió de la cápsula, para a los pocos segundos ser abatido por el bláster de la pistola de Jaco. Quien había preferido abatir a su enemigo a distancia. Era necesario ensuciarse asesinando a este recién nacido, pero eso no significaba que le gustase, por muy guerrero del espacio que fuese.

Cierto que no deja de ser moralmente más que discutible el matar a un recién nacido que todavía no había tenido tiempo de cometer ninguna maldad.

Pero el caso, es que el alienígena Jaco, aunque no era un ser malintencionado, si era algo inconsciente en temas de moralidad. Lo que por otra parte le había permitido sobrellevar bastante bien aquella ocasión en que por error activó una bomba de extinción exterminando una especie inteligente entera. Se puede ser superélite siendo un torpe.

A continuación se acercó para darle un tiro de gracia a bocajarro al pequeño, con la fortuna de que con unas pocas semanas más de desarrollo se hubiera recuperado del bláster lo suficientemente deprisa como para sorprender a Jaco, y con unos meses o años incluso derrotarle aprovechando que inconscientemente había bajado la guardia contra el pequeño.

 **III.**

Cuando Jaco estaba regresando a su nave recibió un doloroso bastonazo por detrás en todo el cráneo. Lo más curioso es que el bastón medía más de 30 metros. Lo manejaba un anciano que corría tras él.

\- ¡Bestia! ¿Porqué has hecho eso? ¡Duele!

Al ver que su enemigo hablaba en lugar de atacar, el anciano pasó a sólo caminar hacia ese extraño ser de medio metro con un rostro que parecía una careta de alienígena. Y sorprendentemente el bastón se acortaba a un tamaño normal.

\- Cuanto lo lamento, pensaba que sería más duro un asesino de bebes.

\- ¡Ey, yo no mato bebes! Bueno, de acuerdo, en esta ocasión sí lo he hecho, pero para salvar a tu mundo de este guerrero del espacio.

\- ¿Salvar al mundo de un bebe? - El anciano seguía sarcástico.

\- ¡Es que no te has dado cuenta de que tiene cola! Sígueme hasta él y permite que te explique.

Jaco habló al anciano, llamado Son Gohan, sobre los guerreros del espacio y su modus operandi. Cuyas habilidades le permitieron discernir que efectivamente el pequeño visitante era sincero y que de haberlo deseado habría podido derrotarlo incluso a él.

\- Quizá lo hayas hecho por una noble causa, pero el fin no justifica los medios. El niño había sido enviado para destruirnos, pero la cuestión es que no tenía necesariamente porqué hacerlo.

\- Tú no conoces a los guerrero del espacios, lo llevan en la sangre. Son violentos, crueles y despiadados. No he sabido de ninguno que haya hecho algo que no sea pelear, matar y destruir.

\- ¿Cuántos guerreros del espacio has conocido personalmente?

\- Estoooo... personalmente ninguno. Pero sí he visto mundos destruidos por ellos e incluso he tenido que huir, yo un superélite, antes de que llegasen al planeta en que me encontraba. He tenido muchas noticias de ellos y todas son de destrucción.

\- Que la mayoría sean malvados no significa que todos lo sean. Son una especie inteligente, por lo que también son responsables de sus actos. Necesariamente habrá unos que decidan un camino y otros otro. Sencillamente en su caso la mayoría han sido contaminados por el mal y los que son la excepción están siendo tapados por sus compañeros. Además, actitudes como la tuya no contribuyen precisamente a que salgan a la luz.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tú hubieras hecho?

Son Gohan dudó un segundo. A continuación contestó.

\- No tengo una familia, de hecho nunca he tenido hijos. Habría acogido a este niño como si fuera mío. Le habría educado, enseñado a no ser la máquina de matar que estaba destinado a ser y le habría adiestrado en las artes marciales para disciplinarlo. Con un poco de suerte incluso habría empleado sus habilidades para ayudar a la gente.

\- ¡Cómo! - La idea de un guerrero del espacio bondadoso había traspuesto al anonadado Jaco.- ¿Arriesgarías todo tu mundo por un ser enviado a destruiros?

\- Efectivamente.

\- Un dato que he olvidado mencionarte. Cuando hay luna llena los guerreros del espacio se convierten en simio gigante. Por gigante quiero decir que apenas le llegaríamos al tobillo. Los guerreros del espacio adultos pueden conservar su razón al transformarse, se vuelven incluso más violentos, pero pueden controlarse si así lo desean. Pero los niños sencillamente se convierten en bestias descerebradas que lo destruyen todo a su paso. Incluso si por un milagro convirtieses a este guerrero del espacio en un ángel, cualquier noche de luna llena le podría llevar a destruirte. Y a partir de ahí la locura y remordimientos por matarte podrían trastocar tus esfuerzos y volverlo malo de nuevo. Sabiendo esto, ¿lo criarías igualmente?

Son Gohan volvió a sorprenderse, pero su respuesta no admitía dudas:

\- Efectivamente, seguiría arriesgando mi vida, y por si lo preguntas, la de todo el planeta, por tal de dar una oportunidad a esta criatura.

\- Dado que el único terrícola que conozco estaba dispuesto a tanto, si lo llego a saber no me habría entrometido. - Dijo Jaco pensativo.- Estoy seguro de haber salvado a vuestro mundo, pero efectivamente tenéis derecho elegir vuestro destino aunque eso suponga vuestro final.

No obstante debo advertirte de otro peligro mucho más real. -Siguió Jaco.- Dentro de unos años, cuando los suyos calculen que haya destruido la Tierra, supongo que unos 10-20 años, vendrán a recogerlo. Estoy informado de que en los últimos siglos un puñado de humanos ha conseguido una fuerza muchas veces mayor que la habitual en vuestra especie. Pero te aseguro sin exagerar que el humano más fuerte de hoy es más débil que la gran mayoría de guerrero del espacios. Y no sabría decirte si vendrá uno de ellos o si será una patrulla entera.

Por si te ves en una situación crítica, te informo que su punto débil es la cola. Si la coges y la aprietas a un guerrero del espacio perderá las fuerzas e incluso puede morir. El problema es que no acostumbran a dejársela agarrar, claro. Y si un guerrero del espacio se transforma en simio gigante, salvo que tengas unas manos también gigantescas para poder agarrarles la cola, que en ese estado no alcanzarías a rodear ni con tus dos brazos, lo mejor es cortársela. Pues sin cola no pueden estar transformados y recuperan su forma humana. Aunque con la fuerza fuerza de un guerrero del espacio, claro.

Son Gohan no añadió ningún sarcasmo al despedirse ambos, pues veía que aunque Jaco había cometido una monstruosidad, su intención no era perversa. Notaba que para Jaco jamás salvar una especie entera había sido un trago tan amargo.

Tras la marcha de Jaco hacia su mundo, Son Gohan desvió su pensamiento hacia otro asunto más mundano. El alienígena le había vaticinado la llegada en un número no demasiado grande de años la llegada de uno o más asesinos con una fuerza desmedida incluso para los grandes maestros de las artes marciales como él mismo. ¿Podría hacerse algo al respecto? ¿O quizá sería mejor darlo todo por perdido y permitir que todo el mundo disfrutase al máximo los últimos años de su vida?


	2. Budokai Tenkaichi XXI Preliminares

**CAPÍTULO 1 - BUDOKAI TENKAICHI XXI. PRELIMINARES**

Con sus 13 años de edad, Krilín estaba nervioso. Por fin había llegado al Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales: el Budokai Tenkaichi.

Era consciente de que el entrenamiento despiadado del maestro Tortuga Duende le había conferido un físico sobrehumano. Los ejercicios en sí consistían en currar como repartidor de leche, labrador y obrero. Sólo que los interminables kilómetros que el repartidor recorría en camioneta él los realizaba a pie, añadiendo casi el doble de kilómetros por la cara subiendo montañas. En vez de labrar los campos con un arado el Krilín lo hacía con las manos desnudas y a un ritmo muy superior al de cualquier animal de labranza. En la obra sí empleaba la misma carretilla que los demás obreros, pero yendo más del triple de rápido. Todo ello le servía además para aprender a ganarse la vida por sí mismo y adquirir responsabilidad y madurez.

Además el trabajo lo realizaba cargando a la espalda con caparazones de tortuga con refuerzos interiores de plomo más y más pesados conforme progresaba en sus entrenamientos.

\- Maestro, ¿cuando me enseñarás técnicas?

\- Si no puedes templar tu cuerpo no habrá manera de que de que puedas asimilar mis técnicas. - Decía el Maestro Tortuga, cuyo nombre de pila era Mutenroshi.

Ocasionales interrupciones para almorzar. O asistir a las lecciones del maestro Tortuga, que le ejercía de maestro de escuela además de sensei de artes marciales para que no fuese un simple ceporro fuertote.

\- Si quieres llegar a ser un maestro en artes marciales has de ejercitar también tu cabezota.

Alguna siesta para resistir esta inhumana rutina, ya que también realizaba ejercicios al margen de su curro: empujar rocas de varias toneladas, esquivar enjambres de abejas furiosas atado a un árbol o nadar en aguas infestadas de tiburones. Al margen de las tareas domésticas.

El progreso de Krilín superó las metas absurdas que Mutenroshi le había impuesto intencionadamente para que no pudiese superar. Ya sólo quedaba que el pupilo desarrollase su propio estilo de combate, pues ya tenía la base hecha.

La diminuta figura de Krilín desdecía su poder, mientras que los demás participantes evidenciaban ser veteranos luchadores acostumbrados a pelear, algunos con un tamaño considerable y prácticamente todos con aspecto feroz. Mientras Krilín cavilaba sobre ello observó como el maestro Tortuga se sorprendía al ver, no a uno de esos intimidantes rivales, sino de ver a otro anciano de aspecto afable y bonachón:

\- Saludos Son Gohan. Así que vas a volver participar, me alegro. precisamente me he traído a mi nuevo discípulo para que aprenda de rivales fuertes.

\- Siempre es una alegría volver a verte, Maestro. ¿Me vas a presentar a este prometedor joven?

\- Por supuesto. Se llama Krilín y antes de ser mi pupilo entrenó en el templo de Oorin. - Al oír el nombre del templo a Son Gohan se le escapó una mueca de desagrado.- Estoy seguro de que terminará por superarnos. Krilín, saluda a mi más antiguo alumno, Son Gohan.

\- Gracias señor, es un honor. - Respondió el pequeño.

\- Es un placer conocerte hijo. - Dijo amablemente Son Gohan a Krilín.- Me alegro de que ahora estés con mi antiguo maestro y puedas así desatar tu potencial.

Apenas ponerse a charlar surgió de la nada un coloso barbudo con un casco con cuernos.

\- ¡Maestro Tortuga! ¡Son Gohan! Cuanto tiempo.

Ambos respondieron a su saludo y le presentaron a Krilín.

\- ¿Usted también participa? - Preguntó atemorizado el pequeño participante.

\- No, ignoraba que participabais vosotros. Y paso de dejar de lado mis obligaciones con mi familia y mi feudo por un simple torneo. Quien sí participa es mi hija Chichi, desde que Gohan me visitó he decidido intensificar su entrenamiento.

El gigante se apartó para que dejara de esconderse detrás suyo una preciosa aunque vergonzosa niña de 12 años. Krilín se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Vamos Chichi, saluda a estos amigos. No seas tímida.

\- Hola a todos. -dijo ella titubeando-. Maestro Tortuga, gracias por venir a apagar hace unos años el fuego del castillo.

\- Hola - Respondieron los demás, en el caso de Krilín balbuceando.

\- Gohan, Gyumao, quiero hablar un rato a solas con vosotros. - Dijo Mutenroshi.- Gyumao, ¿te importa que tu hija vaya sola con Krilín?

\- Como no, maestro -respondió Gyumao con una sonrisa.- Si este chico es alumno tuyo mi hija está en buenas manos.

Tanto Krilín como Chichi se esforzaban por controlar su creciente miedo conforme veían más y más rivales. A Krilín además le intimidaba la compañía de una niña tan guapa, así que tras un momento de temblar como un imbécil le preguntó para romper el hielo:

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento has seguido tu?

Por lo visto el de Chichi era similar al suyo, sólo que ella llevaba con un régimen severo desde que tenía uso de razón. Krilín también había entrenado duro toda su vida, pero a ese nivel extremo sólo durante el último medio año con el Maestro Tortuga. En el templo de Oorín, si bien el entrenamiento era arduo, en comparación parecía un juego de niños. No obstanten a lo largo de toda su vida sólo había sido feliz en los últimos meses, pues aunque los monjes del templo de Oorin no eran tan severos en ese aspecto, fueron crueles con él y le acosaban por su escaso tamaño y por su inseguridad.

Por ello Krilín había preferido cambiar de maestro. Con la idea convencer al maestro Tortuga para ser su sensei se había presentado ante él regalándole una colección de revistas pornográficas, ya que el venerable maestro era venerable en todos los sentidos... salvo el de ser un viejo verde. Además Krilín había tenido que pasar una prueba adicional, traer a su nuevo maestro una chica guapa. Imaginaros la escena:

\- Hola guapa, ¿te apetece una noche loca? No conmigo, sino con un viejo verde. Es que es la única manera de que me enseñe a zurrar a la gente.

Así que directamente, Krilín recurrió a sus últimos ahorros. Mejor ahorremos detalles, pues esta no es una de esas historias.

Volviendo al torneo, cuando parecía que su charla con Chichi se iba animando, ambos fueron interrumpidos inoportunamente por dos de los antiguos acosadores de Krilín:

\- Vaya, ¿eres tu Krilín? -dijo uno de ellos.

\- Sí, sí que lo es. Jejejeje. Y viene con su novia, jajaja- siguió el otro.

\- ¡Sen... senpai! - saludó el sorprendido e intimidado Krilín, dirigiéndose con el título que corresponde a un compañero avanzado. Chichi, sorprendida al principio ahora miraba a los monjes con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿no estarás pensando en participar? - Siguió el primer monje.

\- Pues... sí. Al menos intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- ¿No te dijimos que carecías de todo potencial? - Replicó.

\- Pues mira, te ha tocado con él, jajaja - añadió el otro.

\- ¡PUES KRILÍN HA ENTRENADO DURO Y OS VA A DESTROZAR! - Exclamó Chichi de repente.- ¡Krilín, dales una tunda a estos imbéciles!

\- Socorrooo, su novia le protege - añadió uno de los burlones mientras les dejaba.

\- Uy Krilín sé blando conmigo - añadió el otro.

Rondas preliminares del Budokai Tenkaichi. El primer combate toda una prueba de fuego para nuestro pequeño héroe.

Los dos monjes de Oorín volvieron a reirse.

\- No hagas caso, puedes con él. - Le animan Gohan y Gyumao.

\- ¡REVIÉNTALO! - Chilla Chichi.

\- Aaaaay. - Piensa Krilín, abrumado por las circunstancias.

El arbitro pita el comienzo. Bloqueado por el miedo Krilín se queda inmóbil como una estatua viendo como su oponente se abalanza sobre él como una exhalación y le lanza un brutal directo en toda la cara. Sólo que este ataque tan salvaje e imprudente se hace tan previsible que pese a su miedo Krilín tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlo. La reacción del aterrorizado Krilín es instintiva, esquivando el ataque agachándose y avanzando con un ángulo de 45º, le que además de permitirle esquivar el golpe y salir de la zona de peligro, le pone en bandeja la contra que asesta sin darse ni cuenta, un simple cross en el hígado.

El monje se queda seco ante la estupefacción de Krilín y de todo el público excepto Gyumao, Chichi, Son Gohan y otro anciano luchador llamado Jackie Chan. Krilín no tiene que golpear más, pues su arrogante rival cae primero de rodillas y a continuación seco en tierra.

El siguiente de nuestros héroes en luchar fue Chichi, enfrentada al gargantuesco Kyo Jin. Este participante era un campeón de lucha libre que más que por su título intimidaba por su tamaño. Chichi, con el tamaño normal de una niña de 11 años, apenas alcanzaba las rodillas de su colosal padre. Mientras que Gyumao apenas alcanzaba el pecho de Kyo Jin, que además de alto también era muy corpulento. Vamos, que Chichi cabía perfectamente en la mano de Kyo Jin. Krilín realmente temía por la vida de su compañera. Por contra Gyumao y Son Gohan se limitaron a animarla.

\- ¡Cómo! ¿Me ponen un cría de rival? Abandona o te barro con el dedo, renacuaja - proclamó el gigante mientras la pequeña se asustaba-.

Comienza el combate.

Chichi chilla espantada. Kyo Jin trata de coger a Chichi con la mano para soltarla fuera del ring. Chichi aterrorizada se evapora en el último instante de donde iba a ser agarrada mientras grita. Y salta hacia la espinilla de su rival y la golpea con una patada.

\- ¡Aaaay bruta! - Grita Kyo Jin a la pata coja agarrándose la tibia golpeada.

Los karatekas suelen gritar a cada golpe para soltar aire y potencia adicional. Chichi saltó de nuevo, ahora hacia arriba y gritó de terror, también dando potencia a un uppercut en plena mandíbula. Kyo Jin cae desplomado.

\- ¡Aaaah, socorro! - Grita la ganadora ante la estupefacción de todos salvo Gyumao y Gohan.

\- ¡Muy bien hecho hija!

\- Espero que no me toque pelear contra esta burra. - Piensa Krilín anonadado.

Ahora que además confiaba en sí mismo, Krilín venció con un solo golpe en todos los demás combates preliminares. Lo mismo que Chichi y Son Gohan.

Entre todos los rivales que halló Son Gohan en las preliminares, el comparativamente más peligroso que había visto era un tal Bacterian. Un tipo enorme y de fuerza hercúlea cuya mayor arma era su olor corporal. Este repugnante luchador había sufrido contra otros expertos luchadores como el Hombre Lobo, experto en kenpo, pero a base de eructos y pedos lo había aturdido para rematarlo con una serie de poderosos puñetazos. Pero contra alguien como Son Gohan tales artimañas no le servirían de nada y cayó tan rápido como los demás.

Los cuartos de final habían llegado.

Resultados del sorteo:

\- Combate 1:

Rey Chapa. Ecléctico luchador primo de Jesús de Nazaret experto en kung fu, pero enriquecido por otros muchos estilos.

vs

Namu. Como el Rey Chapa, pero con pintas de Dhalshim. Eso sí, más joven y menos feo que el del Street Fighter.

\- Combate 2:

Gilan. Un dragón volador.

vs

Jackie Chan. Anciano experto en kung fu y kárate.

\- Combate 3:

Chichi.

vs

Krilín. Glups.

\- Combate 4:

Son Gohan.

vs

Ramfan. Una bella y coqueta luchadora de taekwondo con diversos recursos.

Los ganadores de los combate se enfrentarían en una semifinal y los de lo en la otra.

Importante adelantar que incluso el grande y musculado dragón Gilan poseía más armas además de su simple físico. Y que todos los especialistas en algún arte marcial poseían conocimientos de diversas disciplinas, junto a la capacidad de adaptarlos a combates sin apenas reglas. No ganaría ningún mejor estilo porque no existe ningún "mejor estilo", sino que vencería el mejor luchador, independientemente de su trasfondo marcial.


	3. Budokai Tenkaichi XXI Cuartos de Final

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Iba a comenzar la fase final. El favorito era Son Gohan, el misterioso anciano vencedor del anterior torneo y discípulo del mítico Maestro Tortuga.

Durante los prolegómenos del torneo, el árbitro-presentador anunció:

\- Damas y caballeros. A continuación, An Azuki, no en vano también llamada Idol Pop, la estrella de la música ganadora de nosecuantos premios Marypeppy, asidua en la ZTV, nosecuantos discos superventas, y primera mujer que ha cantado una canción en el espacio. Nuestra ídolo va a deleitarnos con su hermosa voz mientras canta el Himno del Mundo.

A continuación aparece An Azuki. A los 20 años era una jovencita vital, de aspecto inocente (sólo he dicho el aspecto) que cautivó el mundo con canciones pop empalagosas, angelical voz y una atractiva figurita. Ahora tiene 30 años y debería ser todavía más atractiva, la pega es que ha descuidado un poco el peso, que no está gorda en absoluto, pero se le nota que no es deportista y que no se cuida. Sigue siendo una chica muy guapa y con un buen cuerpo que debería quedar favorecido por el hecho de ir vestida con sujetador y bragas negros. O al menos así se les llaman en mi pueblo a estas prendas de ropa sexy. Pero el caso es que como para confirmar los rumores de sus adicciones con el alcohol y las drogas sale tambaleándose y bailando torpemente al ritmo de la música. No de la música que suena en el estadio, sino de la que suena en su cabeza embriagada. A continuación entona el Himno del Mundo. Al menos lo canta entero y sin equivocarse en la letra.

\- "El Gran Pilaf es el mejooooor."

A continuación aparecen los guardias de seguridad y se la llevan antes de que siga infringiendo todas las leyes contra el buen gusto que ha implantado el Emperador Pilaf, el educado tirano que gobierna sobre todo el planeta.

 **Combate 1.**

El Rey Chapa no sólo era el subcampeón de la anterior edición del Budokai Tenkaichi, sino que lo había conseguido sin recibir un sólo golpe hasta que se enfrentó a Son Gohan. Era un gran maestro que buscaba el torneo como un método de perfeccionamiento en sus bienamadas artes marciales.

Son Gohan se planteó ofrecerse a ser su mentor pero no lo hizo precisamente porque se percató de que al Rey Chapa, precisamente por ser un gran maestro, su orgullo no le hubiese permitido volver a ser alumno de otro. Además de que habría temido perder un escalón ante sus alumnos de su monasterio. Así que Son Gohan decidió no arriesgar el orgullo de su vanidoso rival. Lo que era una lástima, pues el Rey Chapa era todo un caballero, parecía buen tipo y en caso de recibir las enseñanzas de Son Gohan habría sido ideal para transmitirlas a mucha gente.

A Jackie Chan, tras una ojeada a sus dos posibles futuros rivales le llamó la atención la determinación que mostraba el rostro de Namu, parecía el de un hombre dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por un objetivo. Así que empleó sus poderes telepáticos para leer su mente.

En cuanto a Namu, su aldea sufría una pertinaz sequía y necesitaban agua urgentemente so pena de ver arruinadas sus cosechas de ese año y condenar el pueblo a la hambruna. A Namu, si bien le gustaban las artes marciales, no le gustaba tanto la violencia inherente a la de un torneo prácticamente sin reglas, pero decidió participar para con el dinero del premio comprar agua con la que salvar la aldea. Al marchar todos los habitantes del pueblo, a pesar de su pobreza le entregaron sus exiguos ahorros para los gastos del viaje y la estancia en la capital. Tras ello sólo podía ganar o ganar.

Al llegar al ring ambos contendientes se saludaron cortésmente. Ambos habían sido educados tanto en sus hogares como en sus dojos en el respeto a los demás y hacia sus rivales. En el caso del Rey Chapa había una razón adicional, era superior a Namu y seguramente a todos los demás rivales salvo Son Gohan, pero le había visto en los preliminares y era consciente de que su nivel técnico era sobresaliente y muy superior al de sus rivales en el anterior torneo, salvo Gohan de nuevo. Iba a ganar, pero al menos sólo con la condición de no confiarse en lo más mínimo en ningún momento. Desde luego, iba a ir a tope.

 **Rey Chapa vs Namu.**

Rey Chapa toma la iniciativa con una serie de golpes con la mano en forma de pico (keiko), juntando todos los dedos de la mano en un sólo punto. Atacando principalmente a la cara, pero también al cuello y diversos puntos del torso. Namu los va bloqueando y contratacando con golpes con el canto de la mano. Rey Chapa pasa a lanzar golpes con el puño, sobretodo directos y Namu le imita, pero la velocidad de Chapa es superior, por lo que le va colocando algún golpe más.

Chapa aumenta más aún su velocidad, hasta el punto de aparentar tener 8 brazos, sobrepasando a Namu, hasta que el último reacciona. Y Namu esquiva agachándose un directo, flexionando las piernas para así mantener el torso erguido y no sólo evitar posibles rodillazos en su cabeza, sino para además conservar un equilibrio que le permita mientras tanto retroceder en un ángulo de 45º respecto a su rival. Además, el pie que retrocede lo va girando durante su paso atrás para lanzar mejor una patada al tobillo de Rey Chapa con la que además de dañarlo lo barre y lanza al suelo.

Rey Chapa cae correctamente, minimizando daños y tiempo de vulnerabilidad. Se ha visto forzado a frenar su ataque centelleante y se ha llevado una patada, pero Namu no está ni lo bastante cerca ni en posición para castigarle durante el tiempo en que Chapa se incorpora con una voltereta hacia atrás. Volviendo a atacar, pero esta vez con patadas de todo tipo y desde casi todos los ángulos posibles.

Más que constatada la superioridad de su rival, Namu vuelve a retroceder, esta vez para dar un estratosférico salto y caer en picado sobre el Rey Chapa.

\- ¡Ja! Atacar desde el aire limita tu arsenal de movimientos y te vuelve vulnerable ante mi contra. - Proclama el último.

Rey Chapa se aparta cuando Namu ya está casi sobre él, para así recibirle con una patada. Namu se ve forzado a protegerse con los codos, con lo que no puede coordinar su caída lo suficiente como para evitar la mayor parte del impacto contra el suelo. Chapa aprovecha para volver a abalanzarse con su técnica de los 8 brazos y Namu no puede evitar que uno de ellos le lance a varios metros a distancia. Vuelve a cargar contra un Namu que se levanta raudo gracias a su adrenalina. Comienza un brutal intercambio de golpes, con clara ventaja para el Rey Chapa, debida a su posición ventajosa junta a sus superiores velocidad y técnica. Ambos contendientes no para de moverse uno alrededor del otro, pero siempre a corta distancia, pues Rey Chapa quiere aprovechar su ventaja para rematar. La única opción de Namu para prolongar su agonía es escapar, ganar distancia, congelar la pelea y rezar para que surja alguna opción luego.

Es consciente de ello. Aún así elige voluntariamente la corta distancia. No ve ninguna posibilidad en la distancia larga, así que acepta un intercambio desventajoso. Es capaz de meter algún que otro golpe a Chapa, pero muchos menos de los recibidos. Con su castigo no debería ser capaz de encajar mucho más, pero es la única posibilidad remota de traer agua a su pueblo. Contra todo pronóstico no sólo no es noqueado, sino que la velocidad y precisión de sus golpes van en aumento.

El Rey Chapa se percata de que está ocurriendo algo imposible, pero que no obstante ocurre. Trata de alejarse, pero Namu le persigue, así que el intentar separarse sólo le sirve para golpear a Namu con todavía mayor frecuencia. Pero no consigue ganar distancia. Llega el cansancio y se acumula el dolor, el Rey Chapa abre un hueco en su guardia y Namu le noquea. Victoria para el campesino.

\- Enhorabuena. He perdido el título, pero al menos ha sido contra alguien como tu. No sólo eres un magnífico luchador, sino que tu dureza es extraordinaria -le felicitó el Rey Chapa-. Pero a la próxima te venceré - añadió.

\- Muchas gracias. Admito que efectivamente eres superior a mi. Pero no sencillamente no podía permitirme perder. Respondió Namu.

 **Combate 2.**

Para Gilan, el dragón volador, este era su primer Budokai Tenkaichi, pero no su primer torneo. Hasta el momento era había ganado todos en los que había participado gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana, astucia y ases bajo la manga.

Jackie Chan era un luchador desconocido, aunque es verdad que muchos jóvenes luchadores se pueden convertir en la revelación de un torneo. Eso sí, normalmente en torneos menores para luego ya relativamente conocidos destacar en los del más alto nivel. La rareza de Jackie Chan estribaba en que era un completo desconocido pese a su avanzada edad. Un luchador que jamás había destacado llegaba a la élite en el ocaso de su vida. Un verdadero contrasentido.

 **Gilan vs Jackie Chan.**

Gilan toma la iniciativa con una serie de directos. Jackie Chan los va parando todos hasta que el artero Gilan cambia a un poderoso golpe con la cola a la altura de las piernas. Que Jackie detecta a tiempo para bloquear con el exterior de su rodilla y contratacar con un directo al plexo solar.

Gilan retrocede dolorido y le lanza por la boca un aro de chicle con la que intenta apresar al anciano. Anciano pero ágil, flexiona las piernas para bajar de posición al mismo tiempo que se desplaza y esquiva el pegajoso aro. A continuación lo recoge con suavidad y se lo arroja a Gilan a la cara. Con esa distracción aprovecha para desplazarse hacia el dragón y propinarle una patada lateral con la que lo arroja fuera del ring. Gilan es capaz de volar, pero no cuando está aturdido.

Victoria para Jackie.

 **Combate 3**

\- Tranquilos chicos -decía Gyumao para animar-. Recordad lo que os hemos dicho vuestros maestros antes de llegar a la capital: vuestro objetivo era llegar a cuartos y ya lo habéis conseguido. Ahora disfrutad del combate, que fuera del combate darse de tortas está mal visto, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Krilín se sentía realmente incómodo. No ya por pelear con una tía cerril capaz de noquear de dos golpes a un tío como un trolebús, sino porque su rival le gustaba. Bueno, tenía sus dudas después de ver que era una histérica, pero en el fondo aún le gustaba algo. Chichi, teniendo curiosidad por el nivel de su compañero, también hubiese preferido enfrentarse a Krilín lo más tarde posible para no eliminarse entre coleguillas.

\- ¡Krilín! Como no vayas a tope contra mi dejaré de hablarme contigo - le gritó Chichi al percatarse de su reticencia.

Krilín asintió visiblemente relajado. Seguía sin querer pelear con ella, pero ver que ella, al menos de entrada, asumía que tenían que hacerse daño le aliviaba. Eso sí, todavía quedaba que la loca esta podía reventar a cualquiera.

 **Chichi vs Krilín.**

Krilín se acerca lentamente a ella con la idea de caminar en círculos a su alrededor una vez estén cerca. Chichi desde el principio se lanza a por él como una loca, aunque al llegar a la distancia de seguridad retiene un poco su ritmo para que su ataque no resulte tan previsible. Ella toma la iniciativa pateando a distancia pero sin cesar su ofensiva, mientras Krilín evita casi todos los golpes con sus codos y rodillas. Y evitando el resto con esquivas y desplazamientos.

Sintiendo la ferocidad de su rival, Krilín por fin se toma completamente en serio la advertencia de Chichi y comienza a intercambiar golpes él también. Que Chichi también sabe evitar. Ella se aparta:

\- Vaya, por fin te acuerdas de como se pelea. - Le dice ella con una sonrisa. Que le causa un instante de relajación.

Que Chichi aprovecha para atacar de nuevo sin esperar a que Krilín se vuelva a poner en tensión. Combina una patada circular a las costillas con su pierna adelantada a otra a la cabeza con la pierna atrasada. Krilín las para ambas, con su codo y su brazo. Pero Chichi sigue con más patadas de todo tipo, incluso con algunas giratorias. Krilín las va parando hasta que le impacta una patada en la cabeza porque había bajado el brazo para proteger una costilla de otra patada con la misma pierna. Una buena combinación de Chichi para abrir su guardia.

La adrenalina acelera a Krilín, que ya no se ve abrumado por la velocidad de su rival. Ahora son ambos los que tienen que ir parando continuamente los golpes del rival, ocasionalmente encajando alguno. También Chichi. Ahora ella en lugar de perseguir a su rival trata de picotearlo con sus patadas mientras se desplaza dando vueltas a su alrededor. Krilín es más bajito y sus piernas más cortas que las de esta cacho cabrona, por lo que reduce distancias desplazándose en zigzag para dificultar los golpes de bienvenida de su aguerrida oponente.

Gracias a la nueva táctica de Krilín, Chichi se ve obligada a aceptar que buena parte del combate se desarrolle en distancia de puño, pues sólo puede mantenerse alejada perdiendo no sólo terreno, sino la iniciativa. Afortunadamente ella cuenta en su arsenal no ya los básicos directos y ganchos de cualquier boxeador, sino golpes con el canto de la mano, con la punta de los dedos, con los dedos en pico, etc. Pero su rival sabe leerla y no consigue superioridad, de hecho Krilín la golpea poco en términos absolutos, pero tanto o más que ella a él.

Chichi dirige una patada circular al interior de la pierna adelantada de Krilín. Que consigue parar con el pie de esa misma pierna, aprovechando para desplazarse hacia adelante y poder probar una combinación de cross en el hígado, crochet en la mandíbula, etc. Pero en su lugar es él quien recibe una patada hacha en el craneo... pese a estar prácticamente encima de ella. No cuadra.

\- Cambio de táctica -dice Chichi con una sonrisa.

Lanza una patada frontal a Krilín, que el ve a tiempo de para con un codo. Pero sin embargo es golpeado debajo de la oreja con el canto de la mano de Chichi y a continuación en su mandíbula por un uppercut. Le caen más golpes, combinaciones que le pillan descolocado. Hasta ahí normal. Pero es que varias de las combinaciones empiezan con técnicas que no cuadran con la distancia que los separa en ese momento.

\- ¿Confundido? - La habitual sonrisa inocente de Chichi se ha vuelto carnicera-. Observa. Esto tu también podrás aprender a hacerlo, pero entrenar conmigo te ayudará a conseguirlo antes.

Chichi se encuentra a varios metros de distancia de Krilín y está en posición de guardia. Algo necesario contra un rival tan rápido como el calvito. Chichi desaparece.

\- ¿Qué? - Piensa Krilín. De repente es golpeado con un directo materializándose Chichi ante él.

El pobre esta indefenso ante esta nueva estrategia de volatilizaciones seguidas con golpes y materialización de Chichi.

\- ¡Es sólo cuestión de velocidad! ¡Aprende a pararme!

Krilín se queda estupefacto, pero al verla desaparecer reacciona y sorprendentemente esta vez es él quien golpea a Chichi cuando ella aparece a su lado. Chichi sigue repitiendo la táctica, pero con más prudencia, así que Krilín le puede evitar los golpes pero sin castigarla.

\- Habrá que acabar. También con velocidad -ríe ella.

Desaparece de nuevo, pero en lugar de golpear inmediatamente sencillamente no la ve nadie. Salvo el Maestro Tortuga, Son Gohan y Gyumao. Sí se oyen extraños ruídos de pisadas por todo el ring. Hasta que de repente Krilín recibe una combinación de golpes y es arrojado fuera del ring con una proyección de cadera.

\- Enhorabuena Chichi -balbucea Krilín pasmado.

\- Has estado muy bien. Sólo has tenido la mala suerte de enfrentarte a mi en cuartos. Igual que posiblemente aquí sólo me supere Son Gohan, quien me eliminará en la semifinal. Aparte de nosotros dos el único que tal vez te pueda es el Jackie Chan ese. Sus rivales no eran gran cosa y no puedo juzgar, pero su velocidad y técnica no son como las del resto.

Lo que callaba Chichi:

\- Es muy fuerte. Lástima que sea bajito, feo y no tenga nariz. Pero si sigue entrenando duro quizá me supere.

 **Combate 4**

\- ¡No es justo! Son Gohan, una rival tan guapa deberías cederla a tu... - Jackie Chan se interrumpió al ver que Krilín y Chichi miraban hacia él. Al mismo tiempo Son Gohan y Gyumao, resignados, se llevaban una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¡Yo también quiero pelear contra una chica mona! - Gritaría el Krilín de otro universo sin Goku y muy similar a este.

\- Sé gentil, por favor. - Pidió la coqueta y sensual Ran antes de comenzar el combate.

Son Gohan se sorprendió un poco. Hacía tiempo que no le sonreía así una mujer hermosa.

 **Son Gohan vs Ran Fan.**

Ambos contendientes se acercan a una distancia prudencial. Ran Fan le guiña el ojo a Gohan, que sólo se distrae durante el instante exacto durante el que Ran Fan le guiña pero todavía no le ataca. Así que le para con el codo una patada circular dirigida a la cabeza y se adelanta a la siguiente patada de Ran Fan propinándole él una patada circular al muslo encadenada por un cross a la mandíbula.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Malo! ¿Cómo has podido pegar a una dama?

\- Lo lamento señorita, no era mi intención.

Apenas bajar Gohan la guardia Ran Fan vuelve a atacar con una patada frontal dirigida también a la cabeza. Son Gohan la esquiva desplazándose a un lado, mientras baja su posición y barre a su encantadora oponente golpeándola con su talón.

\- Me temo que deberá cambiar de táctica, señorita.

Ran Fan le hace caso y se despoja de su ropa salvo la interior. Estupefacto, Gohan conserva su posición de guardia en el sentido de mantener el cuerpo ladeado y la pierna izquierda adelantada respecto a la derecha. Pero baja los brazos, los cuales le cuelgan mientras su rival se aproxima insinuante y maliciosamente. Una vez cerca Ran Fan le lanza como un resorte un explosivo cross al hígado. Gohan se desplaza hacia la espalda de Ran Fan mientras le aguanta el puño para evitar posibles codazos o puñetazos de revés. Una vez situado detrás de ella la coge por los hombre y la lanza al suelo hacía atrás mientras él se aparta por el otro lado.

Ran Fan se levanta de nuevo, pues en esta ocasión no ha sido golpeada y el impacto contra el suelo ha sido moderado. Pero para desilusión de Gohan no se quita la ropa interior, sino que abandona consciente de que en ningún momento ha tenido posibilidad y que su rival es tan superior que puede permitirse jugar con ella.

\- Si no encuentro un alumno más prometedor igual me ofrezco de maestro a esta chica tan mona. - Piensa mientras ambos se saludan mutuamente.- Y suerte ha tenido ella de que el rival sea un caballero como yo y no el pervertido de Jackie Chan -añade mentalmente.


	4. Budokai Tenkaichi XXI Semifinales

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **1ª Semifinal.**

Ambos oponentes se saludan respetuosamente, lo afortunadamente habitual en este torneo.

\- Este hombre es incluso superior al Rey Chapa, diría que el más peligroso de todo el torneo. Pero no puedo perder, mi aldea me necesita -piensa Namu.

\- Existe demasiada diferencia entre este hombre y yo -pensaba mientras tanto Jackie Chan-. Aún así, si bajo la guardia le estaré dando una remota esperanza sin necesidad y esa no es la actitud correcta de un luchador. No puedo permitir que Chichi gane, aunque dudo que sea necesario que me encargue personalmente de ello, je. En cualquier caso, ya que participo prefiero ganar yo.

 **Namu vs Jackie Chan.**

Ambos contendientes avanzan lenta y prudentemente hacia su oponente, pues ambos saben que tienen delante a alguien capaz de castigar el más mínimo error. Namu trata de llevar un combate a larga distancia para aprovechar su superior estatura, comenzando con una combinación de patadas circulares, la primera baja y la segunda a media altura. Jackie para la primera con el exterior de la pierna y la segunda con el codo, aprovechando ambas paradas para acercarse raudo y contraatacar con una serie de puñetazos.

Namu para la mayor parte de ellos, pero aún recibe alguno. Resiste el daño y se echa atrás para volver a una distancia de patada, momento que aprovecha Jackie para propinarle una patada con círculo en todo el plexo solar. Namu sale despedido varios metros y es aturdido tanto por la patada como por el impacto contra el suelo. Jackie se acerca caminando sin prisas.

Namu vuelve a ataca con una patada circular alta que esquiva Jackie, seguida por una media no esquivada. En su lugar su oponente se desplaza a un lado para no recibirla con toda la potencia, la atrapa con sus brazos y aprovecha para levantar a su oponente mientras el gira como una peonza. Tras tomar impulso lanza a su oponente fuera del ring. Gana Jackie.

\- Enhorabuena por su victoria señor, jamás he visto a un luchador con un nivel como el suyo. - Felicitó un apesadumbrado pero educado Namu.

\- Gracias - Contestó Jackie-. De todos modos su derrota no significa que no vaya a poder resolver con su problema con el agua.

Jackie Chan regaló una cápsula Hoipoi (en japonés "hoi" es tirar y "poi" lanzar, por lo que sería una cápsula de sacar y lanzar) de la que surgió un depósito al impactar en el suelo. Namu sólo tendría que sacar agua de un pozo próximo, donde era gratuita, almacenarla en el depósito y llevarlo en el bolsillo en forma de cápsula hasta llegar a su gente. Su aldea había sido salvada de la hambruna.

 **2ª Semifinal.**

\- Supongo que no habrá ningún problema, compañero -dijo Son Gohan a Gyumao con un guiño.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquilo, precisamente si no he aprovechado el viaje para participar ha sido precisamente para no tener que pelear en serio con mi hija. En cualquier caso, mejor entrenamiento para ella que tú sólo se me ocurren nuestro maestro y quizá ese tal Jackie Chan -guiño.

\- No te preocupes Maestro Gohan -terció Chichi-. Ya sé que aquí no he venido a saltar a la comba o hablar de chicos con mis amigas, que también me gusta. No te cortes conmigo, me gustan demasiado las artes marciales y quiero aprovechar para aprender de los mejores.

 **Chichi vs Son Gohan.**

\- Bueno muchacha, así que dominas la técnica de la doble imagen.

Apenas decir esto desaparece Son Gohan y aparece golpeando un jab que sorprende a Chichi. Gohan aprovecha para retroceder de nuevo. Y para desaparecer de nuevo.

Chichi inmediatamente mira hacia atrás para dirigir con precisión su patada trasera, adivinando que Gohan repetiría su técnica. ¿Adivinando? No, Gohan prudentemente ha preferido esta vez colocarse a un lado para lanzarle una patada circular seguida de otra con giro a la cabeza.

\- Al menos tienes ideas y no te quedas bloqueada. Pero lee a tu adversario, no seas predecible.

Se repite la operación. Esta vez Chichi logra adivinar donde reaparece Son Gohan. Y no sólo eso, sino que se da cuenta a tiempo de que ese Son Gohan era falso, así que consciente del peligro aplica ella misma el golpe de la doble imagen para escapar, pues no alcanza a anticipar el próximo ataque de Son Gohan para poder castigarlo.

Al menos la alumna ha sido capaz de evitar el ataque así que el maestro prueba otro paso. Se transforma de 12 imágenes de sí mismo que rodean a Chichi.

\- ¡Aaaaaaay! - Y al asustarse Chichi se transforma en 24 imágenes que combaten los gohans, castigándolos gracias a su superioridad numérica.

\- Creo que me has hecho daño en la cabeza, ¡hic! -dice Gohan tambaleándose.

\- ¿Estás bien maestro? - Pero al ser golpeada se percata inmediatamente de que Gohan está utilizando el estilo del kung fu borracho.

Chichi prueba a atacar desde todos los ángulos, pero su resbaladizo oponente la esquiva con agilidad y falsa torpeza, además de propinar poderosos golpes. Así que la niña recurre a su mejor técnica, la desaparición por hipervelocidad. El problema es que el entrenado ojo de Gohan es capaz de seguir sus movimientos, algo que de entre todos los asistentes sólo son capaces de hacer el maestro Tortuga y Gyumao. Y la caza con la técnica de la Palmada Eléctrica, que ni siquiera Gyumao ha conseguido dominar, tan sólo Mutenroshi y él mismo.

\- ¡Aaaaaah!

\- ¡Ríndete Chichi! ¡No tienes porque morir!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! - Ante la consternación de todos Chichi comienza a ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Es imposible escapar de esta técnica una vez caes en ella, pero parece que ella lo va a conseguir.

Desesperado, Gohan realiza un sobreesfuerzo adicional para intensificar el rayo que tiene, sólo de momento, prisionera a Chichi. Pero no para electrocutarla más, sino para enviarla despedida fuera del ring.

Gohan cae agotado. Al cabo de unos segundos se levanta Chichi, aún humeando. Se tambalea incluso más que Gohan, que ya se ha repuesto un poco. Unos segundos más y estará en condiciones de seguir la pelea, pero ya da igual porque fuera del ring es fuera del ring.

\- ¡Chichi, hija! ¡Estás bien! - Gyumao sigue blanco del susto.

\- ¡Guauuu, maestro Gohan! ¡Has estado genial, enhorabuena!

Mientras, el pobre Krilín se pregunta en que cuadrilla de locos se ha metido.

 **FINAL**

Ambos contendientes se dan mutuamente un guiño de complicidad antes del saludo previo.

 **Jackie Chan vs Gohan**

Ambos comienzan con la misma técnica: la del golpe múltiple. Pero no para atacar inmediatemente a su rival, sino para crear 20 copias falsas de cada uno, dando lugar a 20 enfrentamientos 1v1. Terminan todos al primer golpe, que llega al instante. En 10 combates ha vencido Jackie y en 10 Gohan. Pero no se han hecho ningún daño real, pues los verdaderos han vencido a una copia rival.

\- ¿Así que te gusta electrocutar niñas, verdad?

Dice Jackie y emplea la Palmada Eléctrica de Gohan. Gohan se salva por los pelos empleándola él también, inicialmente con desventaja. Pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logra que ambas corrientes eléctricas pugnen en igualdad a mitad camino de ambos.

Cesan los rayos para evitar un malgaste innecesario de energía y pasan a otra táctica. De nuevo la misma para ambos, elevarse en el aire y flotar en él. Y se lanzan una onda vit...

¡Tranquilos, era broma! No blasfemaré llamando onda vital al kamehameha de toda la vida. La cuestión es que ambos se lo lanzan mutuamente y vuelven a empatar.

Todo el público alucinando salvo Gyumao, que ya estaba al tanto de que ambos finalistas habían amañado con antelación el comienzo del combate para mostrar más técnicas con las que estimular a los dos niños a aprender y entrenar más. Afortunadamente, la parte del amaño terminaba con el kamehameha mutuo, así que por fin comenzaba la pelea de verdad.

\- Ya era hora. -Pensaba Gyumao, mientras sonreía expectante.

Ahora ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes en el aire, igual que si estuvieran en el suelo.

\- Padre, la razón por la que no pueden combinar sus golpes con la hipervelocidad es porque flotar en el aire consume energía, ¿verdad?

\- Cierto, pero he de matizar que quizá si puedan. Es teóricamente posible, pero efectivamente cada vez que alguien utilice golpes de imagen, hipervelocidad, etc. Mientras está volando, lo que hará será agotar su energía enormemente. Que puede valer la pena si castigas a tu oponente de lleno será una buena inversión. Pero no es algo que puedas hacer a tontas y a locas si no quieres perder tu solo. -Gyumao siguió- Sí puedo deciros que cuando nacisteis Gohan, a Jackie Chan no lo conozco -mentira- era incluso incapaz de volar. Pero le ocurrió algo hace un tiempo que le espoleó intensificar su entrenamiento, algo inusual en un hombre de su edad. Y al verdad es que se mostró muy persuasivo con el Genio Tortuga, yo mismo y de rebote a Chichi para entrenar más. A ti Krilín Mutenroshi te habría entrenado igual porque si acepta a un alumno es para meterle caña entrenando, él es así de serie.

\- ¿Qué le paso exactemente? - Preguntó Krilín alarmado-. Porque no es normal que un anciano de repente se machaque de repente más que cuando era joven.

\- Estoo, no nada, nada. Que practicar artes marciales está muy bien. ¿Porqué entrenas tu?

Krilín recordó el día que no pudo subir a la nube supersónica que le prestaba el Genio Tortuga.

\- Eso significa que tu corazón no es puro. ¿Que impuras motivaciones te han llevado a querer que te entrene? - Había interrogado su entonces sólo posible sensei, el maestro Tortuga.

\- ¡Noooo! Nada malo, Maestro Tortuga. Es sólo para ligar más con las chicas.

\- Ya. Eso son impuras motivaciones. A ver Krilín, las artes marciales son para ganar peleas, no para que las chicas digan "¡Ooooh, que fuertes eres!".

El maestro continuó:

\- Estudiar artes marciales te hará más sano física y mentalmente y te permitirá disfrutar más de la vida. Pero, también sirve para defender a otros, o a ti mismo, de las injusticias que alguien intente cometer.

Dado que Chichi estaba delante, Krilín se limitó a contestar:

\- Pues eso mismo. Yo también entreno porque me gustan las artes marciales. ¡Uy! No nos perdamos el combate.

Sorprendentemente, Jackie Chan, aunque poco a poco y con dolor, se está imponiendo al favorito Son Gohan. Sea por encontrar un momento de debilidad en Jackie, por temor a que la situación se vuelva seria o sencillamente porque el ver que siendo el favorito en las apuestas le desquicia, Gohan intenta algo desesperado. No el golpe de la doble imagen, sino el de la séxtuple. Más aún, ahora Jackie está siendo atacado desde todos los ángulos por 6 Gohans. Y lo peor es que si bien 5 son falsos, el verdadero cambia constantemente de posición, por lo que casi es como si su adversario se hubiese multiplicado realmente por 6.

Jackie para la mayoría de golpes, pero encaja alguno. El instinto lo lleva a embestir con un codazo contra un Gohan, que resulta ser falso. Pero Jackie además de pasar a través de él consigue evitar la patada lateral del verdadero. Tras escapar ahora contraataca un oponente agotado por la combinación de vuelo e hipervelocidad. Gohan baja un poco la guardia debido al cansancio, lo que Jackie aprovecha para desjarretarle un cross en toda la mandíbula.

\- ¡Ya! -Piensa Gohan, o lo pensaría de tener tiempo para expresar algo con palabras. Lo que importa es que Jackie ha mordido el anzuelo. Gohan se desplaza hacia su derecha para esquivar el golpe al tiempo que patea la costilla de Gohan y atrapa su brazo para lanzar a su oponente al suelo. Y no sólo eso, sino que para asegurar esta secuencia utiliza la hipervelocidad.

Al igual que el lector, Gohan sabía que Jackie Chan era el Maestro Tortuga disfrazado para evitar que Krilín o Chichi temieran darlo todo contra él en un posible combate. Gohan participaba en búsqueda de un alumno digno, mientras que Jackie tenía que evitar que venciesen los niños, no fuese que se confiase y no se entrenar con todo su espíritu. Mutenroshi ya lo había hablado con Gohan y Gyumao, así como amañar el inicio del combate para así motivarles incluso más.

Por eso Gohan, siendo el favorito en las apuestas por como arrasó en el torneo anterior, sabía desde el principio de la superioridad de su oponente y que debería utilizar alguna treta retorcida para vencer. Otra cosa era encontrarla. Cuando comenzó a verse atrás en la pelea decidió que era el momento de utilizar un engaño, pero sabía que Jackie no confiaba tan fácilmente en los falsos huecos. Así que improvisó una supuesta táctica desesperada, que podía perfectamente no funcionar contra un rival de su talla, pero que haría creíble su supuesto agotamiento. O no tan supuesto, pues la verdad es que se sentía cansado. Pero el caso es que había almacenado parte de su energía para el contraataque al descuido de Mutenroshi.

Así que el Maestro Tortuga, el llamado dios de las artes marciales, víctima de un exceso de confianza producto de su supuesta superioridad, cae despedido contra el suelo, en dirección a fuera del ring. Él ha entrenado duro en los últimos años, pero quizá Gohan se ha tomado todavía más en serio la amenaza de los guerreros del espacio.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Mutenroshi no lo lanza contra Gohan, sino hacia el suelo. Por el principio acción-reacción vuelve hacia Gohan, aunque su discípulo tiene tiempo de sobra para esquivarlo. Así que Jackie Tortuga lanza una patada al aire como señalando a Gohan y de su pie sale ¡otro Kamehameha! El cual da de lleno a Gohan y lo derriba.

El público enloquece. Krilín y Chichi se quedan atónitos. Gyumao finge extrañeza. Jackie Chan ha vencido.

 **Más tarde...**

Tras haber sido felicitado por sus rivales, aclamado por la masa y recogido el cinturón de campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Jackie Chan es conducido por la organización al despacho donde le entregarán el cheque.

Al llegar allí, además de los organizadores se halla un hombre a quien Jackie conoce de verlo por televisión, pues es uno de los hombres más importantes e ilustres del mundo. Se lo presentan y una vez entregado el premio les dejan a solas en el despacho.

\- Ha sido todo un honor conocerlo, señor Jackie Chan. Y por cierto, ha realizado un torneo sensacional. Jamás hubiese creído posible lo que he visto.

\- Muchas gracias Dr. Brief. Yo tampoco creí posible de lanzar una capsulita al suelo pudiese surgir un coche o una casa hasta que inventó sus cápsulas Hoi-Poi (en japonés Hoi es sacar y Poi lanzar, con lo que junto significaría cápsulas de tirar y lanzar). Usted ha hecho de la humanidad un mundo mejor.

\- Gracias también. Ahora si me lo permite iré al grano. Necesito su ayuda para recuperar mi hija desaparecida.


	5. Un padre en apuros

**CAPÍTULO 4 - UN PADRE EN APUROS**

Tras darle a conocer al Sr. Brief su verdadera identidad, el Maestro Tortuga le presentó al resto de su grupo para que conociesen la misión.

\- Bueno, el Sr. Mutenroshi me ha asegurado que independientemente de quien acepte esta misión de rescatar a mi hija o no, puedo contar con su discreción una vez conozcan los delicados detalles.

Comenzó el Dr. Brief, al ver que todos asentían continuó.

\- Esta es una foto de mi desaparecida hija Bulma -Los hombres se sorprendieron al ver que era muy atractiva y demasiado desarrollada para sus 16 años. El Dr. Brief siguió con su historia-.

Hace un año halló en mi trastero una esfera que a mala hora compré hace tiempo en una tienda de antigüedades. -El Dr- Brief les enseñó otra foto con Bulma sosteniéndo la esfera, de color naranja, dos estrellas de cinco puntas y un aspecto pulido y muy sólido.

\- ¡Eh, un momento Maestro Tortuga! Esta esfera es como las que teníamos nosotros y vendimos por buen precio a un zorro ninja y a una morena muy guapa con gabardina.

\- Cierto.

\- La verdad es que es un objeto realmente extraño, de aspecto engañosamente frágil pero sin embargo de una gran dureza y resiliencia. Pero lo más asombroso fue que estaba compuesta de un material desconocido en la Tierra. Intrigada por un objeto tan extraño, Bulma comenzó a recabar información al respecto hasta encontrar un antiguo y polvoriento manuscrito con la leyenda de las Bolas del Dragón.

Si la leyenda es cierta, existe un total de 7 bolas como esta, cada una con un número de estrellas del 1 al 7. Y si se reúnen todas el cielo se oscurece y aparece el dios dragón Shenlong dispuesto a concederte un deseo. Lo cual, también supuestamente, sólo ha ocurrido una vez y el hombre que las reunió se convirtió en el rey del mundo.

Pese a su edad, mi hija es una científica genial, lo que le permitió descubrir que su bola del dragón producía una extraña radiación. En mala hora, pues sólo tuvo que construir un aparato que ha bautizado como radar del dragón, capaz de detectar tal radiación. Y confirmó que efectivamente registra 7 puntos repartidos a lo largo de todo el mundo de los cuales emana tal radiación. Uno de ellos mi casa, por la bola que teníamos de antes. Así que al finalizar el curso escolar decidió equiparse con unas cuantas de mis cápsulas para viajar por el mundo, encontrar las bolas y pedir un deseo. Su idea inicial era fresas para toda la vida, pero conociéndola seguro que acaba pidiendo algo relacionado con los chicos, lo que me parece absurdo, pues es una chica muy atractiva y no debería tener problemas al respecto.

El caso es que al poco de partir dejó de llamarme por el móvil. Hasta ahí normal, mi hija siempre ha ido muy a su aire. Pero el caso es que tenía que haber vuelto al comenzar el nuevo curso escolar y hace meses de ello. Por supuesto que he recurrido a la policía, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Inicialmente imaginaba que lo más probable es que sencillamente es demasiado peligroso que una adolescente viaja sola por el mundo, por muy inteligente que sea y esté armada. Pero hace un tiempo se me vino a la cabeza una extraña sospecha. Personalmente nunca he creído en la leyenda de las bolas del dragón, y las detecciones del radar de Bulma las asociaba a que seguramente existirían tales bolas, constituidas por un material extraño y único, pero que no concedía deseos. Pero un hecho me ha llevado a pensar lo contrario.

Tenemos que una adolescente parte en un viaje por unas esferas que permiten cualquier deseo. Y que al poco de lograr la segunda deja de llamarme. Pocos días después ocurre algo realmente asombroso. Y lo más asombroso es que no nos haya asombrado a nadie: El emperador Pilaf ha pasado de ser sólo el rey de una pequeña región, y por debajo del mandato del Rey Furry a ser el emperador del mundo. - El Dr. Brief fue interrumpido por Krilín.

\- ¡Cómo que asombroso! El emperador Pilaf es el emperador que ha habido toda la vida. Bueno, antes lo fue el rey Furry, pero unos reyes suceden a otros, y el antiguo Furry dio paso a Pilaf.

\- Sí, ¿pero porqué? ¿Es acaso su hijo? El rey Furry se hallaba bien de salud, no tenía ningún motivo para dejar su cargo y menos para dejarle en manos de Pilaf, que ni es pariente ni ha sido nunca uno de sus hombre de confianza. Y -alzó el brazo enérgicamente para evitar que Krilín volviese a interrumpir- lo más chocante de todo, al cambiar el mundo de gobernante y de paso de capital del mundo la prensa hizo llegar la noticia a todos los rincones de la Tierra, sí, pero no fue ninguna bomba periodística. Vamos, que un emperador del mundo ceda el mando a un pequeño rey casi desconocido debería ser algo que como mínimo nos tendría que haber chocado a todos. Pero lo encontramos tan natural. Además -añadió- fijaos que el mismo día del cambio de gobierno el cielo se oscureció pese a no estar anunciado ningún eclipse.

\- Pues... sí, es verdad -reconoció Krilín.

\- Esta es mi sospecha. De algún modo Pilaf también descubrió el secreto de las bolas del dragón, capturó a Bulma y le robó las dos bolas del dragón que ya poseía junto con su radar. Lo que deseo es averiguar si efectivamente el emperador Pilaf tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de mi hija, saber si está viva o muerta y su paradero.

El Maestro Tortuga tomó ahora la palabra.

\- Bueno chicos, yo ya me he comprometido a ayudar a este hombre. Lo que quiero saber es quienes de vosotros me vais ayudar en esta aventura.

\- ¿Rescatar a una hermosa damisela en apuros? ¿Posibilidad de obtener unas esferas que otorgan deseos? ¡Por supuesto! - Evidentemente Son Gohan no conocía a Bulma, pues en el caso de que estuviese viva nadie la consideraría damisela en apuros, aún siendo una chica físicamente débil y delicada.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tendré más remedio. -Dijo Krilín reluctante. Por muy fuerte que se hubiese vuelto, enfrentarse al poder de todo un emperador del mundo no era la razón por la que había decidido estudiar artes marciales.

\- Yo tampoco tendría ningún problema, ¿vamos papá?

\- Yo no puedo -dijo Guymao-. Tengo responsabilidades con los aldeanos de mi feudo. Si alguna vez pasáis cerca os ayudaré, pero sin alejarme de mi tierra por mucho tiempo. Y tu Chichi, aunque no puedas estar en mejores manos que en las de mi de mi maestro -"mientras todavía seas una niña, pensaba Gyumao- y mi senpai Gohan, prefiero que no vayas a una misión tan peligrosa.

El Maestro Tortuga le hizo una reflexión a Gyumao.

\- Gyumao, respetaré tu decisión sea la que sea, eres su padre. Creo que Gohan, Krilín y yo nos las podremos apañar bien sin ella, pero sabes que llegará el momento en que tendrá que enfrentarse al peligro o estancarse.

\- Ya lo sé, maestro, pero prefiero prepararla un poco más todavía.

\- Te entiendo. La verdad es que no voy a insistir porque no puedo prometer que no le vaya a pasar nada. Pero quizá podrías considerar enviarla a la Torre Celestial a entrenar. Habrá un momento en que si se limitar a entrenar contigo sus progresos se ralentizarán.

\- No prometo nada, pero lo consideraré, maestro.

\- Esperad tengo una idea. -Intervino Gohan-. Si prefieres acompañar tu a tu hija pero estás ocupado con el gobierno de tu región, o enviarla sola pero más adelante, otra alternativa sería acompañarla yo ahora. Podríamos ir con la nube Klinton y entre la nube y yo asegurarnos de que no le pase ningún imprevisto. Su seguridad seguirá sin ser del 100%, pero es que ninguna aventura puede serlo jamás.

\- Uhmmmm. No me hace gracia, pero admito que no es mala idea senpai. Pero parece que el rescate de Bulma te hacía ilusión. Suponiendo que mi hija marche hacia la Torre Celestial, ¿seguro que no te molestaría perdértela?

\- Hombre, preferir, prefiero la misión del rescate, pero creo que es más importante el entrenamiento de Chichi. Al fin y al cabo, si es posible salvar a la Srta. Bulma sólo con fuerza bruta el maestro y Krilín deberían ser más que suficiente.

\- Chichi, ¿qué piensas? - le preguntó su padre.

\- Que si Krilín puede ir a por Bulma, entonces también podría ir yo y quien suba a la Torre Celestial ser él. Pero si no me vas a dejar ir para no estar preocupado podría aceptar ir a la Torre si me explicáis de que trata.

\- Se trata de una torre que llega hasta el cielo y hasta donde se pierde la vista. -Explicó el Maestro Tortuga-. Según la leyenda quien sea capaz de subir arriba por sus propios medios, podrá tomar un agua sagrada que le proporcionará un poder increíble. Pero habría que añadir que solamente si el guardián te encuentra digno. El actual guardián tiene 800 años, muéstrate respetuosa cuando te halles ante él. Y con él sólo un hombre ha podido llegar hasta arriba: yo cuando era joven, y tengo unos 300 años.

Tardé varios días en poder subir, así que asegúrate de hacerlo con provisiones y bien dormidita. Y luego necesité 3 años para poder acceder al agua sagrada. Por si acaso, lo de subir por tus propios medios significa que tendrás que no podrás usar la nube Klinton para subir. Eso sí, si caes sí podrás utilizarla para salvarte, pero acordándote de volver a bajar al suelo antes de recomenzar la subida.

\- ¿Tres años sin poder jugar ni cotillear con mis amigas? Bueno, mejor ahora que esperar a tener todavía más ganas de conocer chicos. Me apunto a lo de la torre.

Al salir fuera el Maestro Tortuga convocó a la nube Klinton, también llamada supersónica, lo cual queda mejor en otros idiomas pero no en este, así que seguiré llamándola Klinton. Mutenroshi y Krilín no podían subir a la nube por no ser de corazón puro, sobretodo el primero. Gohan sí, pues siendo otro anciano calenturiento al menos era un caballero, no otro pervertido acosador como su sensei. Gyumao era un pedazo de bruto avaricioso pero con unas prioridades sanas que también le permitían subir. Mientras que Chichi, siendo una pedazo de burra también poseía un corazón limpio como una patena, así que pudo confirmar que podía subir con tanta o más razón que cualquiera.

Despedidas de rigor:

\- Ha sido un placer Krilín. Probablemente tardaremos unos años, pero espero que me visites en cuanto sea posible. Y más te vale entrenar si quieres ponérmelo difícil en la próxima final del Budokai.

\- Glups. Sí, claro, claro, jeje.

etc.

Tras ello Son Gohan y Chichi partieron en la nube Klinton hacia la Torre Celestial. Lástima no poder acompañar a su hija él mismo, pero Gyumao tenía asuntos que atender en su tierra y no le venía de camino. Aparte de que si subía él a la nube no habría espacio para todos, del mismo modo que sospechaba que su tamaño podría ser un problema para subir a la torre, suponiendo que aguantase su peso.

Mutenroshi y Krilín acompañaron al Dr. Brief a su mansión, donde la esposa de este les atendió con toda la hospitalidad del mundo. Además de sorprenderles con su espectacular físico. Afortunadamente el Maestro Tortuga fue capaz de contener sus libidinosas inclinaciones por una vez en su vida.

Después de tomar unos refrescos en el jardín, plagado de diversos animales exóticos, incluidos dinosaurios relativamente grandes y algún animal mutante el venerable Maestro Tortuga se dispuso a disfrutar de su programa televisivo, donde unas jovencitas muy atractivas con chándals ajustados hacían gimnasia:

\- ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

\- Sí, así, abrios más, más. Je, je, je.

\- ¡Ji, ji, ji! Que hombre más divertido -decía la Sra Brief.

\- Tierra trágame -pensaba Krilín.

Tras la cena el Dr. Brief siguió sus indicaciones:

\- Como hemos acordado antes les proporcionaré dinero de sobra para los gastos del viaje hacia el palacio del Gran Pilaf. Si necesitan más me avisan con los teléfonos móviles que les he regalado antes tanto a ustedes como a sus otros 3 compañeros por si se suman a la aventura más adelante. Me gustaría darles otro radar del dragón como el que construyó mi hija, pero el perro mutante gigante se comió los planos y no puedo construir otro. Pero les voy a proporcionar cápsulas con viviendas, medios de transporte para tierra, mar y aire, provisiones, herramientas, visores nocturnos, equipos de escalada, tablets con internet, etc. ¡Ah! Y armas para mi hija, por supuesto dentro de una cápsula especial que impedirá que los detectores del aeropuerto os tomen por terroristas.

\- ¿Armas para su hija?

\- También las podéis usar vosotros, pero no creo que las necesitéis. Pero mi hija no sabe artes marciales. Eso sí, dispara bien, de hecho a los 5 años se construyó ella solita una pistola láser capaz de reventar una pared gruesa de piedra en un pis pas. Aquí tenéis los pasajes para el viaje hacia Pilaf City. Pero por supuesto esta noche podréis dormir en mi mansión para descansar, que no se diga que no soy hospitalario.

 **Varias semanas antes, en las oficinas del General Silver.**

El ejército de la Cinta Roja estaba considerado la máquina militar más perfecta de la historia y la mayor amenaza para el poderío del Gran Pilaf. De hecho, aunque nominalmente el mundo pertenecía al segundo, el primero seguía en rebeldía en los mismos territorios en los que imponía el terror ya en tiempos del rey Ferry. Lo que había dado pie a una carrera armamentística sin precedentes, donde ambos bandos había mejorado su tecnología militar vertiginosamente en los últimos años.

Las personas de derechas acusaban al ejército de la Cinta Roja de pretender implantar una tiranía comunista en todo el mundo. Las personas de izquierdas lo acusaban de pretender implantar una tiranía fascista. En lo que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo era en que el ejército de la Cinta Roja estaba formado por hombre desalmados que convertían en una pesadilla aquellas tierras doblegadas por su poder.

El general Silver se dirigió a sus dos principales lugartenientes, el coronel Yellow y la teniente coronel Violet.

Yellow era un hombre tigre, que además de poseer una cabeza de tigre, también era tan despiadado como uno. En otros ejércitos lo que le habría permitido alcanzar su puesto eran sus indudables dotes organizativas, pero lo que más habían tenido en cuenta sus superiores era el hecho de ser uno de los mejores aviadores del ejército. En la mayoría de los ejércitos de la historia, las habilidades combativas individuales pasaban a ser algo secundario una vez se alcanzaba un rango alto, pero el ejército de la Cinta Roja no funcionaba así.

A lo largo de la historia ha habido generales que han preferido mandar a sus tropas desde posiciones de retaguardia, bien resguardados del fuego del combate. No por cobardía, sino para poseer una mejor visión de la batalla en su conjunto y poder tanto impartir ordenes como recibir informes con mayor facilidad.

Otros generales tenían cierta tendencia a pelear en primera fila para motivar e inspirar a sus hombres.

Otros estaban a mitad de camino entre ambos estilos, pero en el caso del ejército de la Cinta Roja se preconizaba que los generales fuesen duros peleadores inspiradores. Razón por la que sus principales jefes y generales eran hombres famosos y temidos en el mundo entero.

En cuanto a Violet, era uno de los soldados más eficientes, llena de recursos y dotada de una astucia sin par. Su especialidad era la infiltración y el espionaje, pero el caso es que servía tanto para un roto como para un descosido. Por si fuera poco, era una mujer muy atractiva.

\- Caballeros, ustedes me van a acompañar a una misión de excavación al desierto del cuadrante B-3. El Alto Mando me ha comunicado que el radar del dragón ha detectado allí una de las misteriosas bolas que sospechamos que han permitido al arribista Pilaf reemplazar al antiguo Rey Ferry. Así que me van a acompañar a las excavaciones que vamos a realizar en esa zona. Ya saben que este desierto está al lado del palacio del Rey Pilaf, así que debemos ser todo lo discretos que sea posible.

Para el caso en que seamos descubiertos, el poder contar con sus tropas al mando junto con sus habilidades nos permitirá salir airosos de cualquier encontronazo con el ejército de Pilaf. También traeremos el droide A-2 como refuerzo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¡No señor!

Tras marcharse sus lugartenientes, el general Silver se sumió en sus meditaciones:

\- Como soldado debería desear que no nos detecten los pilafianos, y desde luego que voy a poner mi empeño en ello. Pero no estaría mal fracasar en esa parte y tener un poco de acción. Así podríamos mostrarles lo mucho que hemos mejorado nuestro equipamiento. -Y apretando su puño con una sonrisa aviesa añadió.-Y lo mucho que he progresado yo.

Silver recordaba como el año anterior había descubierto unos restos extraños que resultaron ser una cápsula espacial de origen probablemente alienígena. Estaba muy dañada, pero el Dr. Gero aún pudo usarla para fabricar unas cuantas réplicas. Al contrario que el original reparado, no podrían emplearse para viajes interestelares, pues el mecanismo que permitía superar la velocidad de la luz (suponiendo que la cápsula fuese realmente extraterrestre) quedaba más allá del alcance incluso de la genialidad del Dr. Gero. Aún así, este había podido adaptar parte de estas tecnologías a sus cazas, droides de combate y a lo que Silver valoraba más en el plano personal: la mejora de los sistemas de entrenamiento. El hecho de poder entrenar en gimnasios con gravedad aumentada había incrementado su fuerza, así como la de otros altos mandos, hasta extremos que jamás habría soñado.


	6. Pilaf Capital Un viaje entretenido

**CAPÍTULO 5 - PILAF CAPITAL. UN VIAJE ENTRETENIDO.**

\- ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! ¡A quien haga algo raro me lo ventilo! - Gritó la repentina secuestradora del avión.

Lo sorprendente es que todo el mundo habría jurado que unos segundos antes no era rubia, sino morena. Morena con el pelo azul, quiero decir, y con un lacito rojo en su melena algodonosa. A los pasajeros más próximos a la secuestradora también les había impactado su repentino cambio de personalidad, pasando de ser una chica extremadamente dulce, de las que pisan flojito para no molestar, a ser una matona hiperagresiva y psicótica. Sin duda era una muy buena actriz cuando lo deseaba.

Pero lo más surrealista era como demonios había estado escondiendo esa ametralladora, que al pasajero que tenía al lado le había dado la impresión que se le había materializado de repente, al mismo tiempo que estornudaba volviéndose rubia y cambiando de personalidad. Si no fuera imposible diríase que la metralleta había surgido por generación espontánea. Lo que por otro lado explicaría como demonios había superado los controles del aeropuerto semejante cantidad de metal.

Dentro de lo malo, al menos lo único que quería la secuestradora era desviar el avión a un lugar apartado del desierto para evitar ser arrestada apenas llegar al aeropuerto de destino por sus innumerables delitos. Así que el Genio Tortuga y Krilín no sintieron ninguna necesidad de sufrir el dolor de una buena ráfaga de plomo. ¿Dentro de lo malo?

\- Disculpe señorita. - La interpeló el piloto.- Allá donde nos ha señalado se ven unos vehículos. ¿La están esperando?

\- ¡No, maldita sea! Yo voy sola, ¿porqué demonios hay tanta gente en un puñetero desierto. ¡Desvíate o te pego un tiro!

\- ¡Por supuesto! Espere, ¡nos han visto! ¡Nos sigue un avión! ¡AAAAAh! ¡Es de la Patrulla Roja!

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Huye, maldita sea!

¡Ratatatata! Un grupo de excavadores del Ejército de la Cinta Roja había visto un avión comercial acercarse demasiado. El desierto era bastante montañoso, por lo que la secuestradora Lunch y el piloto no habían podido ver sus vehículos hasta estar demasiado cerca. Los mercenarios no tenían ningún interés en llamar la atención atacando a unos civiles sin necesidad, pero un avión tan cercano era obvio que los había visto y probable que los habían identificado. Por lo que decidieron eliminar testigos que pudiesen alertar de sus actividades al llegar a Pilaf Capital.

Las balas atravesaron la estructura del avión alcanzando varios pasajero, entre ellos el Maestro Tortuga y su discípulo Krilín. Al primero le dolieron un poco las balas, al segundo más, pero sus endurecidos cuerpos las aguantaron bastante bien. Pero varios de los pasajeros más cercanos no contaban con esa protección. Y de hecho no lo contaron. Por si fuera poco las balas dañaron varios motores. El avión quedó dañado y era inevitable que cayese de una gran altura.

\- ¡Krilín, sal del avión y quédate en el ala! - Gritó Mutenroshi. Acto seguido rompió la diminuta ventanilla de un puñetazo y salió raudo hacia fuera.

\- ¿Qué? - La sorpresa y bloqueo de Krilín eran comprensibles. Aún así su confianza ciega hacia su maestro le hicieron obedecer esa orden suicida.

El Maestro Tortuga se dispuso a volar y miró hacia el avión con el que les había disparado el criminal general Yellow.

\- ¡Ka-me-ha-me-ha! - La bola de energía salió despedida y alcanzó el avión enemigo derribándolo.- Bien, ahora ya puedo centrarme en lo importante sin que me molesten. - Pensó Mutenroshi.

A continuación se colocó volando debajo del avión y lanzó otro kamehameha que frenó la caída del avión.

\- ¡Krilín, ven! Me estoy agotando, tendrás que lanzar más kamehamehas para ir frenando el avión.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Hazlo! Has visto esta técnica y has de aprender a sacar lo mejor de ti mismo en situaciones de stress. Hazlo o moriremos, yo estoy agotado.

\- ¡Arf, vale! ¡Kamehameha! -Nada. - ¡Kamehameha! - El avión volvía a acelerar en su caída.

Krilín lo intentó de nuevo:

\- ¡Kamehameha! - ¡Por fin salió! Pero sólo alcanzó para frenar parcialmente la caída durante unos segundos.

\- ¡Kamehameha! - El Maestro Tortuga resultó conservar más fuerzas de las que había dado a entender, con lo que el avión volvió a frenarse de nuevo.

El avión llegó a tierra, pero frenado por los sucesivos kamehamehas de ambos luchadores, casi en su totalidad por los del maestro. En lo que sí ayudó Krilín en un mayor porcentaje fue en el esfuerzo de soportar el peso del avión al llegar al suelo. Y en levantarlo de nuevo. Ambos entraron de nuevo en el avión para dar instrucciones a la secuestradora y al piloto.

\- Acabamos de tumbar al avión que nos ha derribado. Pero vendrán más. ¿Podemos despegar?

\- Imposible. Los motores y una de las alas han sido completamente dañados. - Contestó el piloto.

\- De acuerdo. Señorita, - a Mutenroshi se le hacía raro pedirle ayuda a la secuestradora, pero evidentemente ella era la más capacitada- entonces lleve a la tripulación tras esa montaña y ocúltela mientras Krilín y yo nos encargamos de los que vienen.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Les voy a dar un escarmiento a esos cabrones! ¡Capitán, llévelos usted!

\- Glups. Sí, claro.

Mutenroshi y Krilín iban a proceder a marchar hacia los soldados con su inhumana velocidad, pero se encontraron con que Lunch, estando obviamente familiarizada con las armas, no podía desplazarse a su ritmo.

\- No se preocupe señorita, yo la llevo a la espalda.

¡Bang! ¡Ratatata! ¡Aaaay!

\- ¡Cómo me vuelvas a meter mano te vacío el resto de cargadores y uso tu cráneo como cubo para la fregona!

Así que Lunch fue transportada por el menos peligroso Krilín.

Los camiones del ejército de la Cinta Roja salieron a su paso, repletos de armas y soldados. Nuestros héroes al menos había podido distanciarse algo del avión estrellado y sus indefensos pasajeros. Lunch pareció sacar un bazooka de la nada.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Fuego! -Un camión saltó por los aires.

\- Nosotros hacemos de fuerza de choque. ¿Nos cubres?

\- Ya os vais dando prisa. ¡Fuego!

Los soldados apuntaron sobretodo a los dos locos que... ¡avanzaban corriendo hacia ellos! Sin embargo, ¿un anciano y un niño? esquivaban casi todas las balas y resistían las demás, pese a ser de gran calibre. Un soldado preparó un bazooka. ¡Boooom!

Quien salió despedido no fue ni los dos luchadores que ya habían alcanzado el primer camión (de los no alcanzados por la rubia loca) y que estaban golpeando sin armas a los soldados. Ni la rubia. Fue el camión del bazooka, pero no alcanzado por Lunch.

El nuevo ¿aliado? de nuestros héroes era un apuesto joven melenudo, con una cicatriz en la cara, equipado con una espada y un uniforme de artes marciales. El joven siguió lanzando bazookazos, evitando disparar donde estaban el anciano y el niño hasta que los soldados comenzaron a dispararle a él también. Entonces abandonó su bazooka y desempuñando la espada se lanzó también al combate cuerpo a cuerpo:

\- ¡Garras del lobo!

Tras derrotar a los soldados, los 4 guerreros se reunieron. Lunch se dirigió al joven:

\- Hubiéramos podido con ellos nosotros solos. Pero hay que reconocer que también te has desenvuelto muy bien. - Le dijo acercándose.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Me das miedo! Bueno, en realidad me dan miedo las mujeres, no te lo tomes a mal. - Ahí el tembloroso Yamcha perdió todos los puntos que podría haber ganado ante Lunch. Amén de sorprender a los otros dos hombres, que ahora lo tomaban por un imbécil pese a su heroísmo.

\- Bueno, el caso es que seguramente habrán más soldados por aquí. -Dijo el Maestro Tortuga. - tendremos que acabar con ellos. Podríamos escapar, pero entonces sentenciaríamos al pasaje del avión.

\- Sí. - Contestó Yamcha, que ya volvía en sí, aunque apartado de la violenta pero hermosa Lunch-. Hay un campamento cerca excavando en busca de algo. He visto como os atacaban. Supongo que porque este es territorio de Pilaf, aunque porque aquí sólo moren ermitaños y bandidos como yo. Mi idea era asomarme sigilosamente por ver que pasaba y al ver que había pelea he aprovechado para ayudar de paso que les daba una lección a esos malditos de la Cinta Roja.

\- Sí, yo también pienso enseñarles que es lo que les pasa a quienes me disparan a mi. - Dijo Luch, que no era tan sensible cuando era ella quien disparaba a la gente.

\- Bien, joven, ¿te llamas?

\- Yamcha. Mi amigo - un gato pokemon azul flotante- se llama Puah.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Mutenroshi y este es mi discípulo Krilín.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! El Gran Maestro de las Artes Marciales. - Yamcha y Lunch se sorprendieron por un segundo, aunque eso explicaba el increíble poder de este anciano aparentemente senil.

\- Yo me llamo Lunch. ¿Cual es el plan? Aparte de freír a tiros a esos cabrones?

\- Bien, el señor Yamcha y su amigo Puah, que son quienes mejor conocen estos parajes, procederán a proteger a los pasajeros. -Roshi señalaba en su dirección para asegurarse de que Yamcha supiera donde encontrarles.- Quizá sea un bandido, pero ha demostrado tener un buen corazón. Si algún soldado se separa del resto del campamento podría dar con ellos, así que necesitaremos que les proteja alguien capaz de defenderse.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y ustedes?

\- Señálanos donde está el campamento y lo asaltaremos.

Campamento del ejército de la Cinta Roja. Su comandante recibió una llamada telefónica.

\- Coronel Silver. Al habla el capitán Bear. Ya no es necesario que envíe refuerzos, finalmente hemos podido deshacernos de los mercenarios pilafianos. Son quienes han derribado al general Yellow y destruido buena parte de nuestra avanzadilla, pero hemos podido deshacernos de ellos, aunque con muchas bajas.

\- Capitán Bear, ¿qué era eso de que estaban siendo atacados por una mujer, un anciano y un niño?

\- Exageraciones señor, el anciano era un hombre mayor, pero un avezado veterano. Y el niño un joven mercenario, adolescente eso sí. Y bastante bajito. Además, iban acompañados por un pelotón de tropas que nos disparaban mientras los usaban como carne de cañón. Pero hemos muerto a lo sus compañeros. Ahora procederemos a ejecutar la tripulación del avión. Carecen de vehículos, por lo que enseguida terminaremos con ellos.

\- De acuerdo capitán Bear. Termine cuanto antes. Cuando vuelva me dará explicaciones y un detallado informe acerca del porqué de las dificultades y sus numerosas bajas.

\- ¡Por supuesto señor!

\- ¡Je, je, je! Muy bien capitán Bear. - Le dijo Lunch con una malvada sonrisa y encañonando con una pistola en la sien al capitán con cabeza de oso-. Has sido un buen chico, así que en lugar de plomo te regalaré un buen culatazo. - Así que los supervivientes de la avanzadilla roja fueron atados y aturdidos en lugar de directamente muertos. Aunque en un desierto rocoso su situación no iba a ser cómoda.

\- Oye, ¿cómo es que viene sólo uno de los camiones? - Preguntó uno de los centinelas del campamento a su compañero.

\- Ten en cuenta que aparte de las bajas, el resto del pelotón habrá ido a perseguir el pasaje del avión. No conviene dejar ningún testigo vivo si no queremos interrumpir la excavación inmediatamente. Bueno, ya han llegado. ¡Alto!

La conductora del camión escondía su melena debajo de la gorra del ejército. No la conocían, pero también es verdad que a la mayoría de sus compañeros sólo los conocían de vista. Pero tampoco conocían al anciano vestido con su mismo uniforme ni al ¡niño! con pantalones rojos de kárate y que llevaba encima una camisa desabrochada del ejército de la Cinta Roja.

\- ¿Quienes sois vo...?

Tras tumbar a los guardias, el Maestro Tortuga y Krilín abrieron las puertas de una patada e irrumpieron en el campamento seguidos del camión de Lunch, que aceleró y giró apenas entrar para salir del camión en marcha de manera que este se estrellase contra uno de los edificios del campamento.

\- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Movilizad a todos los soldados!

Mientras los dos luchadores irrumpían, Lunch completaba su destrucción con bazookazos aquí y allá hasta perder el factor sorpresa. Una vez salían demasiados soldados cambió a su ametralladora para ganar en agilidad, aunque aprovechando cada pausa para lanzar alguna granada.

\- ¡No huyáis cobardes! ¡Apoyadme mientras me enfrento a ellos! - Gritaba impotente el General Silver mientras su campamento comenzaba a desertar. Para evitar que el desastre se volviera irreversible lanzó la cápsula que contenía el droide de combate A-2.

Apenas ver ese amenazador armatoste de dos metros y medio de alto, Lunch probó a dejar temporalmente de espantar soldados ametrallándolos a lanzar otro cohete a ese robot en quien el líder parecía depositar esperanzas, pero se le adelantó la coronel Violet alcanzándola en el pecho con un escopetazo.

Apenas caer Lunch, Mutenroshi tumbó a Violet con una palmada a distancia cargada de poder telekinético.

\- ¡Krilín, echa de aquí a los soldados cuanto antes! ¡Yo hago el resto!

Silver decidió ayudar al droide A-2 contra el anciano mercenario. Si se encargaba del mocoso los soldados que todavía no habían huido lo tendrían más complicado para no disparar a los suyos. A-2 resultó ser más rápido de lo que esperaba Mutenroshi, así que pudo aprovechar para golpearle y tumbarle mientras se dirigía a Krilín. El Maestro lamentaba no haber traído a Yamcha, aunque por otra parte quizá la vida de los pasajeros dependía del joven.

Mutenroshi desde el suelo lanzó sus pies de un salto hacia A-2, golpeándolo y empujándolo hacia atrás. Pero sin causarle grandes daños gracias a su resistencia robótica. Apenas volvió a salir por los aires por un potente directo de Silver. El robot hacía daño, pero el militar tenía todavía más pegada.

Krilín, al percibir el peligro que corría su maestro, en lugar de golpear soldados de uno en uno cambió de táctica.

\- ¡Ka-me-ha-me-ha!

Los soldados aprovechaban para ametrallarle sin parar, pero su torso estaba protegido por el chaleco antibalas, su cabeza por la dureza conseguida mediante un entrenamiento in humano y todo su ser por el poder que le estaba dando la adrenalina.

Un crío rápido que esquiva las balas y golpea por doquier inspira respeto. Un mocoso capaz de lanzar un sobrenatural rayo de energía mientras las balas no parecen afectarle es harina de otro costal. Por si fuera poco, Lunch, que obviamente también había se había equipado con un chaleco antibalas de los soldados de la avanzadilla, se había recuperado del impacto de la pedrada de plomo, por lo que ametralló a los últimos soldados que pudieran verse tentados de seguir. A continuación disparó al general Silver en la espalda con la pistola (la ametralladora habría alcanzado también al viejo verde asqueroso).

\- ¡Putaaa! ¡Ahora verás! - Gritó Silver, que hasta entonces había estado peleando junto a A-2 contra el anciano.

Pero Krilín saltó los quince metros que les separaban para frenarle con una patada.

\- ¡Tu conmigo!

Silver le echó para atrás de un puñetazo que dolió de verdad a Krilín. Más incluso que las balas. Entonces ambos comenzaron a pelear de verdad. Al mismo tiempo Violet se recuperó de la palmada eléctrica y examinó rápidamente su entorno para decidir su actuación.

\- ¡Ahora me pagarás lo de antes, zorra! - Le gritó Lunch al lanzarse a pelear contra Violet cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, al verse desembarazado de uno de sus rivales, el Maestro Tortuga por fin pudo centrarse únicamente en el resiliente robot. Ganó distancia mediante la técnica de la doble imagen y le lanzó una palmada eléctrica a plena potencia. A-2 requirió varios segundos de dedicación antes de ser freído por completo.

El robot cayó al suelo justo cuando Lunch conseguía propinar una patada en el estómago a Violet. El único efecto notable fue ser empujada hacia atrás, gracias a la dureza de sus abdominales, fruto de una vida de entrenamiento, junto que al ser una luchadora competente los tensaba para pelear.

\- ¡Alto! - Violet quiso cesar su pelea contra Lunch. Visto lo sucedido con el droide de combate quizá no valía la pena seguir peleando.

\- Ríndase general. Ya hemos vencido. No tiene porque morir. - Dijo entonces el Mutenroshi a Silver.

\- ¿Ante un anciano, un niño y una simple mercenaria? ¡Jamás! ¡Soy el general Silver! Uno de los mejores luchadores del más poderoso ejército del mundo.

\- Bueno, en tal caso siga el combate singular contra mi alumno, la verdad es que ahora me siento muy cansado.

\- ¿Cómo? - A Krilín no le hacía gracia enfrentarse al veterano soldado de 1'85 de estatura cuya capa dejaba al descubierto un poderoso y musculado torso y que le estaba demostrando saber pelear.

\- Tranquilo Krilín. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que este hombre tal vez sea capaz de vencer a la mayoría de participantes del Budokai, pero no es como la niña que te derrotó el otro día.

\- Vaya, gracias por los ánimos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me ha de ganar un mocoso derrotado por una niña? ¿¡Pero que burla es esta!?

\- Por eso no se ofenda, señor. - Trató de solucionar Krilín.- No vea lo pedazo de burra que es la loca esa. A su lado nuestra compañera parece una persona equilibrada.

\- ¿¡Pero que quieres decir, so bacín!? - Se mosqueó Lunch..

\- De acuerdo estúpido, ya que quieres morir yo te ayudaré. - Dijo Silver despojándose de la capa y arrojándola a un lado.

Para de inmediato desenfundar su pistola y disparar a Krilín en la cara.

\- ¡Aaaay! ¡Bestia! No has avisado de que habíamos comenzado.

A continuación Silver aprovechó para de una patada lanzarlo varios metros por los aires y estrellarlo contra uno de los edificios del campamento, que al ser prefabricado fue derrumbado por el impacto del niño calvo.

\- Bueno anciano, ahora usted.

\- Como ya he dicho, tanto ejercicio resulta agotador para un hombre de mi edad. ¿Le importa terminar su combate con mi alumno? Lo cierto es que es usted un digno oponente y esta experiencia lo hará mejorar como luchador.

\- ¡Pero sí lo he hecho estrellarse como un proyectil!

\- ¡Bestia! ¡Me has pillado con la guardia baja! Pero te vas a enterar, mi maestro me ha entrenado para esto. - Acto seguido Krilín cargó.

\- ¡Estúpido! - Pensó Silver.- Magullado y cargando a ciegas te vas a comer otra buena.

Al llegar Krilín a su rango de patada le lanzó una brutal con la que le atravesó... su imagen. Krilín había utilizado la técnica de la doble imagen para acercarse a Silver esquivando la patada. Y estaba a distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo, agarrándose de sus hombros para impactarle un brutal rodillazo en el plexo solar. Al caer Silver aprovechó para añadir un uppercut con el que lanzarle por si acaso.

\- ¡Je, je, je! - Rió Krilín satisfecho.

\- ¡Arf! ¡Maldito mocoso! - Dijo el duro general Silver mientras recuperaba el fuelle.- ¡Violet! ¡Deje de mirar y ayúdeme con los intrusos!

\- Señor, con el debido respeto. Pero no tenemos nada que hacer contra el enemigo. Deberíamos rendirnos. Ya sé que el Alto Mando no es conocido por su indulgencia ante el fracaso, pero seguro que con su historial se le concede otra oportunidad. Este fracaso no es irreversible.

\- ¡CORONEL VIOLET! ¡Le he dado una orden! ¡Obedezca inmediatamente o se enfrentará a un consejo de guerra!

Violet se resignó.

\- Como usted ordene, señor. -Dijo desenfundando una pistola mientras se acercaba a Krilín.

Al pasar al lado de Silver, raudamente le apuntó a la sien y le disparó a bocajarro. ¡Bang! Silver cayó a tierra, lo que Violet aprovechó para, por si acaso, sacar la recortada, apretarla contra su sien y rematar a Silver. ¡BAAM! Quedando todos, especialmente Violet, salpicados por la masa encefálica del general.

\- Me rindo. - Dijo con la recortada aún agarrada. Al notar la estupefacción de todos, añadió.- Evaluación. Dudo que el subnormal de Silver hubiese podido contra el niño, es, era, duro pero no tanto. Y ni de coña contra usted -señalando al Maestro Tortuga.- Y se supone que yo tenía que salvar los muebles, cuando yo misma estaba perdiendo contra la señorita, dura que te rilas, y aún así el comparativamente menos peligroso de los asaltantes. Mi pregunta ahora es, ¿qué pretenden hacer ustedes?

\- En primer lugar, -comenzó Mutenroshi al reponerse- me gustaría saber porque un avión civil ha sido atacado tan gratuitamente. ¿Acaso su ejército ha decidido recurrir al terrorismo?

\- No, nada de eso. Mi ex ejército no es que tenga escrúpulos o atisbos de moralidad, pero de momento el Alto Mando, o mejor dicho, el Capitán General Red, no ha visto ninguna ventaja en cometer actos terroristas. La razón es más simple. Mi campamento se ha adentrado en territorio enemigo para excavar en busca de un objeto muy valioso. Por si les interesa añadiré que se trata de una esfera conocida como bola del dragón. - Mutenroshi y Krilín abrieron los ojos como platos.- Por lo que sé hay siete en el mundo y su valor es incalculable, pero a condición de poseer las siete. Ignoro la razón exacta por la que el General Red las valora tanto. Pero sospecho que ustedes dos saben más que yo al respecto.

\- Nuestra intención nunca ha ido más allá de salvar a la tripulación. -Respondió Mutenroshi.- No tenemos ningún interés entre las disputas entre rojos y pilafianos. Lo que me interesa saber es que pretendes hacer TÚ si te dejamos marchar.

\- Ofrecer mis servicios al Gran Pilaf. - A Violet se le daba bien dejar a cuadros al personal.- Si Silver me metía un consejo de guerra me ejecutaban. Ahora que he tenido que desertar si me capturan me ejecutarán. Ya puestos a que se cabreen de todos modos al menos sacaré tajada. Seguro que el Gran Pilaf, además de mis habilidades apreciará la información que pueda darles del Ejército de la Cinta Roja. Al fin y al cabo me apunté a ellos porque al mundo le da igual un tirano que otro, tampoco es que me importe gran cosa el mundo, jeje. Y mi oficio es una buena manera de ganarme la vida con mis habilidades.

La armada hasta los dientes Lunch se acercó a Violet.

\- Guapa, dura e inteligente. Me estás comenzando a caer bien. -Le dijo rodeando su cintura con su brazo.


	7. Palacio Pilaf Hervidero de aventuras

**CAPÍTULO 6 - EL PALACIO DE PILAF. UN HERVIDERO DE AVENTURAS.**

\- Yo, el Gran Pilaf, les saludo héroes del avión desaparecido. Permítanme decirles que no sólo me llena de orgullo el hecho de disponer de súbditos tan valerosos como ustedes, sino que también el de que apenas finalizar su hazaña, el deseo de tales héroes sea poder entrevistarse conmigo inmediatamente. - "Esto en el telediario quedará genial", pensaba el soberano del mundo libre.

\- El honor es nuestro, majestad. - Respondió cortésmente el Maestro Tortuga. - Mis compañeros y yo sólo hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de ciudadanos. Aunque claro, si además podemos ser recibidos por el Emperador del Mundo, pues miel sobre hojuelas. A continuación procedo a relatarle nuestra aventura.

En la versión que narró Mutenroshi, el secuestrador del avión había sido un desconocido polizón fugitivo de la justicia. Tras hacerse amigos de Lunch, nuestros héroes habían "convencido" a los pasajeros y al personal de vuelo de que si Lunch se vengaba de algún chivato no se lo impedirían y que no sería mal agradecimiento el disimular un poco a cambio de haberles rescatado. Otras versiones absurdas que se plantearon fueron que el avión se desviaba por:

\- Error del piloto. Opción que este descartó para no manchar su reputación profesional.

\- Fallo técnico. Opción descartada también por el propio piloto, esta vez para proteger la reputación profesional de la empresa aeronáutica que había construido el avión.

\- Atentado del Ejército de la Cinta Roja. Esta alternativa fue desechada a idea de Violet, pues podría espantar innecesariamente la opinión pública y desencadenar consecuencias políticas desastrosas. Además, esta alternativa dificultaría su deseada amnistía y cambio de chaqueta.

El resto de la historia de como derrotaron a la avanzadilla y al campamento del General Silver fue verídico salvo en las motivaciones de Lunch para ayudar a los luchadores. Lo último sorprendió a Pilaf porque Lunch estaba ahora en su estado de morena bondadosa. Una vez muerto Silver a manos de Violet, no por instinto de supervivencia, sino desengañada por los brutales métodos de la patrulla roja y determinada a enmendar sus errores, se pasó a recoger a los pasajeros. Para ello hicieron colección de las cápsulas disponibles en el campamento, con lo que se dispusieron de camiones suficientes para recoger a los pasajeros. Más unas cuantas cápsulas más que se guardaron nuestros protagonistas como propina. Y por supuesto paralelamente se llamaron ambulancias para atender cuanto antes a los heridos.

\- Un relato verdaderamente apasionante. - Dijo el emperador. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes a modo de recompensa?

\- En realidad sí, aunque más bien el beneficio sería mutuo. - Respondió Mutenroshi. - ¿Podríamos hablarlo en privado, majestad?

A una señal, Pilaf hizo marcharse a los periodistas y a diversos pasajeros que estaban con el grupo, quedando sólo el grupo.

Yamcha se había unido a ellos porque aunque le asustaba el contacto con las mujeres la oportunidad de entrenar con Mutenroshi era única y la misión de salvar a una dama, justa. Otra cosa es la distancia que mantuviese luego. En cuanto a Krilín, no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir su sensei con otro pupilo.

Lunch decidió unirse a ellos estando todavía rubia agresiva porque aunque así se arriesgaba a ser arrestada, quizá consiguiese el indulto y sobretodo, era una oportunidad genial de armar camorra, fuese a favor o en contra de Pilaf.

Violet fue advertida de que una posible pelea contra la guardia palatina quizá no era el momento idóneo para ser aceptada por su antigio ejército enemigo. Pero ella consideró que cuanto más esperase más probabilidades tendría de ser capturada en lugar de entregada y que en caso de jaleo, prefería situarse al lado de los más fuertes. O sea, de Mutenroshi y el apuesto aunque imbécil Yamcha, después de una hipotética huída ya cambiaría de identidad y se buscaría la vida de alguna manera.

\- No se preocupe por la presencia de estos dos hombres, son de mi máxima confianza. - Lo de estos dos hombres era un decir, pues eran una atractiva morena con gabardina y un pequeño hombre perro ninja.- Proceda.

\- Como usted diga majestad. Pero creo que es mejor que la señorita Violet le haga primero su propia proposición. Los otros cuatro vamos aparte. - Dijo Mutenroshi en un vano intento de que en caso de que todo se fuese al garete, arrastrar a la despiadada pero atractiva mercenaria con ellos. Pilaf asintió.

\- Majestad, -dijo Violet- admito que mi pasado no es algo de lo que vanagloriarse. Pero he traicionado a mi antiguo ejército en parte por ayudar a estos héroes a salvar unos civiles inocentes y en parte para así tener la oportunidad de servir al único líder digno de mis habilidades, usted. Si está dispuesto a perdonar mis errores no sólo podrá contar con informes detallados con lo mucho que sé sobre el Ejército de la Cinta Roja, - Violet era consciente que de no funcionar su teatro almibarado se lo podrían sonsacar igualmente mediante tortura- sino que además podré utilizar mis muchas habilidades para servirlo en el futuro y así acelerar la aniquilación de la Patrulla Roja.

Pilaf desconfiaba un poco de tal cambio de actitud y de chaqueta en la arribista Violet, pero conocía sus habilidades. Dominio de todos las armas, capacidad para el espionaje, infiltración y una formación militar de lo mejorcito. Era demasiado tentador.

\- ¡Uhm! Lo consideraré. Y su grupo, Maestro Tortuga...

\- Bueno majestad. Comienzo por mi oferta. Mis compañeros y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarle a derrotar al Ejército de la Cinta Roja. La primera razón es que no nos gustaría un mundo donde gente así imponga su yugo. La segunda es que a cambio de nuestra ayuda usted podría ayudarnos a encontrar a una amiga desaparecida.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo Pilaf emocionado de contar con armas humanas capaces de derrotar por sí solos todo un campamento militar.- Y la identidad se la señorita es...

\- Bulma Brief. -Pilaf se quedó helado, momento que Mutenroshi aprovechó para usar sus poderes telepáticos para leer su mente y confirmar sus sospechas.- ¡Oh! Ya sé que no se halla secuestrada, que tontería pensar eso. De hecho sé que está hospedada en su palacio y que a la pobre se le ha olvidado llamar a su padre porque se halla muy enfrascada en su trabajo mejorando su tecnología militar. - Mutenroshi omitió que Pilaf también temía que construyese otro radar del dragón para usurparle su imperio.

Pilaf calló estupefacto. Tenía que pensar si realmente este hombre quería un acuerdo o si tendría que enfrentarse a él y a sus compañeros. Mutenroshi aclaró sus dudas.

\- No se preocupe majestad. Mis intenciones hacia usted son honradas, como ya le he dicho antes. El trato sería este:

a) Le ayudamos a derrotar al general Red y su chusma.

b) A partir de ahí su dominio del mundo se hallará completamente libre de amenazas. Y me alegro, pues personalmente no tengo ninguna queja de su gobierno.

c) Usted recuerda a la señorita Bulma ahora mismo que ya es hora de visitar a su familia. Tras ello no importa si ella sigue trabajando para usted, aunque dispondrá de la libertad de hacerlo desde su hogar o desde donde quiera.

 **Poco después, escalando por la Torre Celestial.**

¡BZZZ! ¡BZZZZZ! ¡BZZZZZZZ!

\- ¡Espera Son Gohan! Que me acaba de llegar un mensaje por el móbil. - Dijo Chichi mientras trepaban por una columna a una burrada de kilómetros de altura y cuyos "asideros" eran unos relieves estilo corintio más pensados para decorar la columna que para facilitar la escalada a los pirados que se atreviesen a tamaña locura. - A ver si las amigas me envían un cotilleo interesante.

\- Chichi, ¿de verdad hace falta coger el móvil AHORA? Mira que estamos tan altos que desde aquí no se podría ver el suelo ni aunque no nos lo taparan las nubes. - Cuestionó Son Gohan. - Y por cierto, creía que los móviles a día de hoy sólo lo tienen los ricos. Me extraña que lo tengan tus amigas de la aldea.

\- Ah, sí. Es verdad. Pero un invento tan bueno seguro que en pocos años se pone de moda. Poder hablar de chicos o criticar los vestidos de las demás. Y estaría guay que además de poder escribir tipo cartas también tuviera algo que fuera tipo charlar con varias personas a la vez. Yo lo llamaría Guasap. ¡Ji, ji, ji! Que nombre más chulo. ¡Guasaaaaaap!

El pobre Son Gohan se estaba arrepintiendo de acompañar a la niña. Quien, cual pequeño macaco, colgaba de un saliente de la columna con una mano mientras con la otra trasteaba el condenado artilugio. Hasta que Chichi mostró su decepción.

\- Ah, no. Es sólo el Maestro Tortuga. Tienes razón, no es urgente. Ya lo miraré cuando lleguemos arriba.

\- ¿El Maestro Tortuga? ¡Vamos, no seas cafre! Ahora que ya has cogido el móvil mientras ya estamos colgando del abismo pues ya puestos léelo.

\- Vaaaale. "Bulma rescatada y enviada a su padre. Ahora trabajamos para Pilaf contra el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Ya hablamos".

 **Mientras tanto, en el palacio del Gran Pilaf.**

El Capitán Murasaki, cuyo nombre en japonés significa Capitán Lavanda (por el color, no por la flor), estaba exultante.

\- General White. - Informó Murasaki por el móvil.- Mi labor de espionaje en el palacio de ese enano con ínfulas va a dar sus frutos hoy mismo. He confirmado la causa de los recientes avances tecnológicos de los pilafianos. Efectivamente también tienen un científico brillante secuestrado. O mejor dicho, tenían, pues si bien todavía se halla entre ellos, acaba de ser liberado.

Se trata de Bulma Brief, hija del Dr. Brief.

\- ¿El dueño de Capsule Corporation?

\- El mismo, señor. En cuanto a la razón de su liberación, quizá esté pensando en que es casualidad que coincida en el mismo día en que el campamento avanzado del General Silver es destrozado por un puñado de grandes maestros de artes marciales. Pues tiene razón. Resulta que tales maestros junto con la renegada coronel Violet han entrado al servicio de Pilaf a cambio de la liberación de la señorita Bulma.

Mis habilidades de camuflaje me han permitido descubrir que algunos de estos luchadores parten hacia su fortaleza con la intención de rescatar al Sr. Oomori.

Antes de seguir con la conversación del Capitán Murasaki haremos un paréntesis para resumir la historia del Sr. Oomori, un ingeniero brillante cuya historia es casi tan interesante como su no-historia. Con lo de no-historia me refiero a lo que ocurrió en otros universos pero no en el que está ambientada esta serie... de aventuras. En el episodio cero de este relato vimos como un patrullero galáctico alienígena, tras casi chocar con la Luna despistado mientras veía un vídeo conduciendo su nave espacial, llegó a la Tierra donde pudo realizar su misión de salvar este primitivo planeta de un bebe guerrero del espacio enviado para aniquilar a la humanidad. Tras realizar su misión advirtió a un terrícola de la probable llegada de otros guerreros del espacio adultos en un futuro para que este y otros pudiesen entrenar y estar preparados frente a la inminente invasión. Si era posible estar preparado ante una amenaza que le venía grande incluso a él, un patrullero galáctico superélite.

Pero en la mayoría de universos, Jaco sí llegó a rozar la Luna, no tanto como para estrellarse, pero sí lo suficiente como para dañar su nave y realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia en la Tierra. Con la suerte, dentro de lo malo, de que fue a parar al islote donde vivía un brillante ingeniero jubilado, capaz de reparar su nave. Lo que indirectamente provocó otra serie de aventuras para Jaco y Oomori. Además de permitir que el pequeño Son Goku creciese para convertirse en uno de los mayores luchadores de su correspondiente universo y vivir diversas aventuras.

Ahora volvamos a la conversación del Capitán Murasaki, recién ascendido del rango de sargento, con el general White.

\- Los aspirantes a rescatadores, aunque más bien futuros fiambres son:

* Un anciano flacucho, calvo y con gafas de Sol llamado Mutenroshi, más conocido como el Maestro Tortuga, el mayor experto en artes marciales de la historia. Pese a su frágil aspecto es el más peligroso del grupo, de hecho en peleas sin armas quizá, sólo quizá, sea capaz de vencer a cualquiera de nuestros soldados salvo los mejorados cibernéticamente.

* Un joven con el cabello largo y una cicatriz en el rostro llamado Yamcha. También un excelente luchador, pero no al nivel del Maestro Tortuga ni de lejos. A juzgar por el relato que he podido escuchar hasta el suceso del avión era un simple bandido que ha decidido tener buenos sentimientos en un momento muy inoportuno. Pagará con su vida.

\- ¿Y el resto de luchadores y mercenarios? - Preguntó el general White.

\- Se supone que la ex teniente coronel Violet comenzará a pasar información a Pilaf sobre nosotros mañana por la mañana. Pero algo me dice que esta madrugada tendrá un accidente, jejeje. Luego está Lunch, supuestamente la rubia psicópata que acribillaba nuestras tropas. Pero no me sorprendería que, por alguna razón que se me escapa, le estén tomando el pelo a Pilaf, porque la Lunch que le han presentado, si bien tiene los mismos rasgos que la que captaron nuestras cámaras, no sólo ha cambiado el color de su pelo de dorado a azul, lo que podría ser tinte, sino que es una criatura sumamente dulce y exquisita incapaz de dañar una mosca. O igual sencillamente está fingiendo su nuevo carácter dócil, pero desde luego no es normal este cambio.

Lo que más nos interesa viene con el otro luchador, el niño microbio calvo. Pese a su apariencia inofensiva es incluso más fuerte que Yamcha. Estando lejos del nivel de Mutenroshi también es capaz de soportar fuertes ráfagas de disparos, razón por la que me equiparé con una pistola particularmente potente. Su misión será la de escoltar a la señorita Bulma a su casa, junto a los dos secuaces de Pilaf, la agente Mai y el ninja zorro Shu. Pero no se preocupe, con mis superiores habilidades ninja me ocuparé de que no lleguen ni al aeropuerto y de que la señorita Bulma más bien termine en alguna de nuestras bases trabajando para nosotros. ¿Desea que además ejecute a sus escoltas?

\- Como quiera. Mai y Shu son unos inútiles patosos y si los matamos igual le hacemos un favor a Pilaf y todo. En cuanto al otro, sabrá pelear pero es un crío que no creo que sea tan decisivo cuando su maestro no está a su lado. Hágase con Bulma. Lo de matar o no a los demás se lo dejo a su elección. Y sobretodo, calle para siempre a la traidora de Violet. Afortunadamente no conoce ningún alto secreto porque todos sabemos de siempre que es una oportunista, pero la muy zorra sigue sabiendo demasiadas cosas sobre nuestras tropas y fortificaciones.

 **Noche. Palacio del Gran Pilaf. Habitación de Violet**

Murasaki se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Violet. Sus habilidades ninja y sus silenciosas sandalias de esparto le habían permitido pasar desapercibido. Comenzó a hurgar la cerradura con un alambre cutre, sudando un poco, pues la cerrajería era su punto flaco, aunque sólo comparado con todo lo demás.

 **Casi a la misma hora. Mismo lugar.**

Violet, estresada por el día más movidito de su vida, apenas podía conciliar el sueño. De hecho tenía la impresión de que alguien había entrado. Ojalá fuera el apuesto Yamcha, que si bien la había decepcionado bastante al ser tan cobardica con las mujeres, si tal como le había parecido había entrado a buscarla quizá es que había superado su tara. Seguramente serían imaginaciones propias del duermevela, pero por si acaso encendió la luz mientras trataba de abrir sus ya pegajosos párpados.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿¡Qué!? - Preguntó la Bella Durmiente.

Quien estaba ahí era el Maestro Tortuga.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Violet. Perdona, no te lo vas a creer, pero he ido al lavabo y me he equivocado de habitación. ¡Je, je, je! Pero oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿te importa que te magree un poco?

¡Plaf!

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Pero qué pasa? - Preguntó inocentemente Mutenroshi al ser abofeteado.

\- ¿Cómo qué pasa? - Gritó Violet. Automáticamente hizo ademán de sacar una pistola de la almohada para recordar que los guardias de Pilaf la habían desarmado apenas llegar al palacio.- ¡Sal inmediatamente por la puerta junto al capitán Murasaki! ¿Murasaki? - Mutenroshi y Violet observaron al helado ninja que llevaba daga en mano.

\- Estooo - buscaba una excusa el supuesto asesino.- ¡No es lo que parece! Yo sólo venía a hacer lo mismo que el señor Mutenroshi. - Al percatarse del tic asesino de Violet recordó que es lo que había venido a hacer el Maestro Tortuga.- Estoooo, ¡no! Mira Violet, he venido a rascarte la espalda. Sí, ¡eso es!

Como no colaba, por la razón que fuere, no tuvo más remedio que lanzar la daga y echar a correr por patas. Violet consiguió parar la daga protegiéndose instintivamente con los antebrazos. Murasaki desapareció con una nube de humo y echó a correr por el pasillo. No sin dejar unos puntiagudos abrojos en el suelo al salir del dormitorio para retrasar a sus perseguidores de paso que de dejarles un buen recuerdo en cuanto los pisaran.

Tras recorrer un sinnúmero de pasillos del laberíntico palacio de Pilaf, Murasaki por fin llegaba a la ventana. Donde se materializó el Maestro Tortuga.

\- ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan deprisa? - Se sorprendió Murasaki.

Mutenroshi respondió atontándolo con un directo en el estómago y controlándolo con una técnica de defensa policial.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Lleven a este hombre al calabozo cuanto antes! - A continuación añadió para sí. - Que fastidio, hoy en día ya no puede uno ni sobar hermosas damiselas durmientes.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en la habitación de Violet. Murasaki, ¡sí, Murasaki! volvió a entrar en la habitación de Violet.

\- ¿Y Mutenroshi? - Preguntó la sorprendida renegada.

\- Bueno, lo he confundido un poco, jejeje. Ahora está demasiado lejos y tu estás indefensa ahora.

Violet se quedó sin habla. No por falta de labia, sino porque bastante tenía con lanzarle la lámpara de la mesita con una mano y enganchar la propia mesita con el pie para levantarla a modo de arma y escudo simultáneo. Pese a sus formidables reflejos la sorpresa no le dio a Murasaki tiempo para esquivarla.

\- ¡Aaaaaay! - A Murasaki le había dado en toda la cabeza.

Violet más que armada con la mesita de noche iba protegida. Aunque sólo hasta el punto en que una mesita protege ante una katana como la que desenvainó Murasaki. Su única esperanza estribaba en la escasez de tiempo de su asesino.

\- ¡Deja en paz a la señorita y enfréntate a mi! - Gritó el Maestro Tortuga de nuevo ante la puerta.

Murasaki se frenó. Huiría, pero estaba acorralado. Así que pese a tener detrás a uno de los mejores luchadores de todos los tiempos se encaró con él.

\- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Venderé cara mi vida!

Contra todo pronóstico Mutenroshi se asustó y se echó atrás. Murasaki no quiso tentar a la suerte y aprovechó para salir también del cuarto de Violet, pues dudaba que los guardias que estarían al llegar fuesen tan cobardes. Así que salió y se encontró de frente con Yamcha, que lo noqueó con un uppercut.

\- ¡Bien hecho Puar! - Dijo Yamcha mientras su amigo pasaba de su forma de Mutenroshi a la suya verdadera. - ¿Violet, estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias. - Dijo Violet acercándose a Murasaki como si fuera a examinarlo, pero quedándose casualmente al lado de Yamcha.- Por cierto, estaba comenzando a pensar que eras un cobarde, pero veo que lo que el trío calavera decía de tu fuerza y valor no era ninguna exageración. Tendrás que entrenarme un día de estos. Se defenderme hasta cierto punto, pero no querrás que me hallé a merced del primer asesino de élite que pase por ahí.

 **Mañana siguiente. Camino del aeropuerto.**

Debido a su corta estatura, Shu, el ninja perro de Pilaf, y Krilín, iban sentados detrás con una silla de seguridad para niños. Conducía la agente especial Mai, que junto a Shu, comenzó a trabajar para Pilaf cuando este sólo reinaba en un pequeño estado y bajo el poder del entonces emperador mundial Ferry. La copiloto era Bulma.

\- ¡Por fin! Vuelta a casa. Aaaaaah. - Suspiró.

Bulma iba sentada de copiloto, expectante porque por fin iba a volver a ver a su familia y disfrutar de su libertad, aunque no pudiese escoger dejar de trabajar para Pilaf. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado, pues ahora podría teletrabajar desde su hogar, con los suyos. Además, le gustaba su trabajo y no le importaban sus usos militares, pues aunque obviamente no le gustaba el tirano Pilaf, menos gracia le haría un mundo gobernado por la vil Patrulla Roja.

Mai redujo la velocidad del coche, pues el imbécil que los acababa de adelantar a toda prisa bajó su velocidad de golpe, como si de repente ya no tuviera prisa. Entonces las 4 ruedas pincharon y el coche descontrolado se salió de la carretera. No fue una casualidad, sino los abrojos lanzados por el supuesto adelantador loco, quien también frenó. Para lanzar bombas de humo dentro de su vehículo.

Krilín fue el primero en volver en sí y quien reanimó a Mai y Shu. Pero Bulma había desaparecido.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! ¿Qué dirán el Sr. Brief y el Maestro Tortuga? ¡Ellos confiaban en mi!

\- No todo está perdido. Recuerda que además de ninja también soy un perro. Sacaremos las motos (de las cápsulas) y os guiaré hacia el secuestrador con mi olfato canino.

Mai, recordó lo mal que lo había pasado en su adolescencia y como remontó al entrar al servicio del emperador Pilaf junto a su amigos el ninja Shu y a Oomori el ingeniero a quien ella seguía considerando un amigo pese a su traición al Gran Pilaf. Aunque Oomori no compartía los sueños de su emperador, con el tiempo fue tomando afecto al trío Pilaf-Mai-Shu. Pero su amistad se quebró tras la captura de Bulma. Oomori fue incapaz de comprender que era necesario para asegurar al mundo el mejor gobernante posible.

Así que el muy ingrato, olvidando que fue el anuncio en el periódico de Pilaf lo que además de unirlos a todos había sacado a Oomori del desahucio, no conforme con la decisión de Pilaf, fingió resignación para planear una fuga junto con Bulma. Intento que afortunadamente fue descubierto a tiempo por la propia Mai. El trío detestó hacerlo, pero se vieron obligados en convertir a su antiguo compañero Oomori en otro prisionero, hecho que se tomó muy a mal y que jamás les perdonó. Para más inri, hacia unos pocos meses de que el Ejército de la Cinta Roja lograse secuestrar a Oomori. Si ya antes, pese a Bulma, les estaban sacando un gran ventaja tecnológica por razones desconocidas, la brecha aumentó. Sólo el mayor tamaño del imperio pilafiano junto a sus ingentes recursos les estaba manteniendo a raya, pero no era seguro que para siempre.

El caso es que ahora Mai tenía esperanzas de que el esperado rescate de Oomori junto a la liberación de Bulma les permitiera recuperar su amigo. Se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Sí. ¡No fallaremos a nuestro señor Pilaf!


	8. ¡Vamos a por Bulma!

**CAPÍTULO 7 - ¡VAMOS A POR BULMA!**

Bulma estaba que se subía por las paredes. Peor, ni eso, porque estaba atada y amordazada en el maletero de un coche. ¡Seguro que era el condenado Pilaf, qué se la había vuelto a jugar!

Bulma recordaba como hacia unos meses se despidió de sus padres y hermana, en busca de una aventura. La verdad es que más que el deseo en sí, lo que la atraía era el afán de ver mundo, vivir aventuras, la curiosidad de ver si realmente habían más bolas del dragón, y sobretodo saber si realmente permitían conseguir deseos.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando la encontraron esos malditos Mai y Shu, apenas conseguir sus primeras bolas. Le arrebataron el radar del dragón, la encerraron por miedo a que construyese otro y le robase el imperio a Pilaf, y la forzaron a trabajar para ellos para no distanciarse tecnológicamente del Ejército de la Cinta Roja. Si bien la trataban dignamente y no le faltaban comodidades, jamás les perdonó que le arrebataran lo más apreciado que tenía: su libertad y su familia. Había cedido trabajando para ellos para evitar que le pudiesen torturar de verdad, y para evitar que el mundo pasara a ser del todavía peor general Red. Pero eso no significaba que le tuviesen que gustar Pilaf y los suyos. Qué incluso le habían hecho lo mismo que a ella al pobre Oomori por tratar de ayudarla, y eso que él inicialmente era uno de ellos.

 **Ayuntamiento de Ciudad Conejo. Despacho del alcalde.**

El Coronel Green, hombre rana igualito de cara a Gustavo, el reportero más dicharachero de Barrio Sésamo, poseía un físico atlético y fornido al que sentaba de maravilla el traje y corbata que llevaba puestos. ¡Incluso guantes blancos! Era la mano derecha del General Blue, posiblemente el más temido del Ejército de la Cinta Roja. Los sentimientos de Green hacia su superior eran contradictorios. Green odiaba a Blue, pero aún así consideraba un privilegio trabajar mano a mano con él. Blue le daba asco a Green en parte por su homosexualidad. Bueno, no exactamente por eso, pues sí bien Green sentía cierta aprensión hacia tales inclinaciones, tampoco era exactamente homófobo. Green consideraba la homosexualidad como una excentricidad perdonable en según que personas. Pero es que a Blue le gustaban sobretodo los chicos jovencitos, especialmente niños. Por si no fuera ya lo bastante repugnante, Blue además era narcisista, egocéntrico, maníaco de la limpieza y una persona de trato desagradable.

No obstante, prefería trabajar junto a Blue antes que con ningún otro general. Blue sencillamente era el más fuerte, y en la mayoría de aspectos el mejor. Blue era un luchador extraordinario con cualquier tipo de armas, o sin ellas. Dominaba la magia, lo que le dotaba de telekinesis y otras habilidades especiales. Era valiente, bien organizado y un buen estratega. Descontando ciertos detalles de su vida privada era un general casi perfecto. Pero ese "casi" era importante. Blue era un hombre, como hemos dicho, organizado y aseado, pero a un nivel enfermizo. Pocos días antes había hecho fusilar a un cabo por hurgarse la nariz delante de él. Green entendía que los hombres debían vestir los uniformes impecablemente para mostrar disciplina. Y llevar las armas limpias y pulidas. También estaba de acuerdo en castigar duramente al cabo hurganarices, pues consideraba que tal conducta no era mostrar el debido respeto a un superior. Un tiempecito en el calabozo le habría parecido adecuado.

Pero una pena de muerte por semejante chorrada, sí chorrada, no sólo reducía innecesariamente los efectivos de un ejército cuya única desventaja frente al enemigo era precisamente el número. Lo peor es que creaba un clima de paranoia que debilitaba el ejército. No se notaría mientras las cosas fueran bien, y con Blue esa era la tónica. Pero precisamente uno de los puntos débiles de su ejército, incluso más allá de su inferioridad numérica respecto a los pilafianos, era que estaba compuesto por mercenarios como él mismo. Muy imbécil había que estar para servir por convicción a un tirano como el general Red, aunque Green era consciente de que siempre ha habido gente fanática por líderes peores.

Si encima de que tus soldados trabajan para ti por dinero, te consideran un loco caprichoso capaz de ejecutarles por tonterías, el nivel de lealtad necesariamente será menor. Luego se podría ser cruel con los desertores, pero si tienes miedo de que te maten igual por una memez, pues el resultado como que no cambia.

Aún así, en lo personal estaba a buenas con el retrasado de Blue. Green era competente, por lo que de momento el trato de Blue hacia él era correcto. Además, si Blue ya era inhumanamente fuerte antes, ahora con las nuevas instalaciones de gravedad artificial sus progresos le había llevado más allá de lo concebible. Dudaba de que jamás hubiese habido nadie con ese poder, ni siquiera los legendarios Mutaito, Maestro Tortuga o incluso el propio Piccolo Daimaoh. Lo mejor de su posición, aparte del poder, era ser el compañero de entrenamiento de Blue, con lo que no sólo podía acceder a sus mismas instalaciones, sino que además podía hacerle de sparring en combates de entrenamiento. No tenía el nivel de Blue, pero al menos era capaz de resultarle un digno oponente para practicar.

Prueba de la confianza que el general Blue depositaba en Green fue el encargarle esta importantísima misión: recoger la esfera del dragón que el Jefe Conejo había recogido para el Ejército de la Cinta Roja.

Normalmente la Patrulla Roja habría preferido ocupar la región para buscar el tesoro, sin ayuda de mafiosillos locales, pero esta bola se ubicaba en una ciudad demasiado adentrada en territorio pilafiano. Así que se optó por la más discreta solución de recurrir a un líder local corrupto. Que por cierto, era muy hábil aterrorizando a la gente gracias a su poder de convertir a la gente en zanahorias mediante el tacto. Habilidad que sin duda le había permitido conseguir que algún lugareño le entregase voluntaria y gratuitamente la esfera deseada.

\- Buen trabajo, señor Conejo. - Dijo el coronel Green. -El Ejército de la Cinta Roja está satisfecho con sus servicios. Aquí tiene el millón de zenis que le prometimos. Disculpe que además no le estreche la mano.

El Jefe Conejo le rió la broma, haciendo cómplices de ella a sus seis guardaespaldas, todos equipados con el uniforme de la Banda Conejo. A continuación les lanzó una mirada como para señalarles algo.

\- Es usted muy amable, coronel Green. Pero sintiéndolo mucho he decidido replantear la oferta. - Respondió Conejo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Va a faltar a un trato con el Ejército de la Cinta Roja?

\- ¡Oh no! Por favor, no me malinterprete. Les entregaré la esfera del dragón, faltaría más. Sólo que voy a cambiar su precio de un millón de zenis a diez millones.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

\- Lo que no me he vuelto es ingenuo. Cuando me ofrecieron tanto dinero por una roca, lo primero que pensé es que sería una piedra preciosa de gran valor. Así que hice indagar para conocer su verdadero valor en el mercado. Resulta que su valor no tiene nada que ver con el de ser un mineral hermoso. Dígame, coronel Green, ¿conoce usted su historia?

\- La única historia que conozco de las esferas del dragón, es que existen siete en todo el mundo y que el general Red quiere hacerse con todas ellas. Y a mi me han encargado esta, habiendo acordado con usted un precio que ahora parece dispuesto a incumplir.

\- Creo que será mejor que le relate la historia para que comprenda el cambio de precio, pues no me gusta ser estafado. - Al ver que Green, curioso, no le interrumpía, Conejo prosiguió.- Según la leyenda, aquel que reúna las 7 bolas del dragón podrá invocar al Dios Dragón para que le conceda un deseo. Según la leyenda sólo un hombre ha conseguido reunirlas, hace un porrón de siglos, logrando reinar sobre todo el orbe. Sospecho que ha ocurrido de nuevo con el Gran Pilaf.- Conejo pronunció Gran con cierto sarcasmo. - Pero mis sospechas no importan. Lo que importa es lo que cree el general Red, que sin duda es que reunir las bolas le otorgará el control del mundo. Yo dudo poder reunirlas todas, pues no tengo ni idea de donde puedan estar las otras seis pero, ¿quien sabe? En cualquier caso, diez millones de zenis por un séptimo del mundo, me parece un precio más justo que la burla que pretendió engatusarme su superior. Así que este es el nuevo precio, ¿lo toma o lo deja?

Conejo levantó levemente sus antebrazos, de modo que las mangas de su extravagante ropa bajaron hasta sus codos. Mostrando una mayor cantidad de superficie de su peligrosa piel. O al menos Green estaba relativamente seguro de que el único tacto peligroso era con la piel desnuda de Conejo, no la cubierta de ropa. Claro, que una cosa es estar relativamente seguro y otra apostar la vida. Por si fuera poco los sicarios conejiles iban armados con metralletas, mientras que él apenas llevaba una simple pistola por la misma razón que no llevaba puesto el uniforme militar: discreción.

\- Con el debido respeto, señor Conejo. Pero lo que es yo, si dudase de la justicia de un trato como el que le ofreció el general Red, las mismas averiguaciones que ha realizado después de aceptar el trato las habría realizado antes. Imagino que de haberlo pedido se le habría concedido un tiempo para estipular el precio. Con más facilidad que el feo de hacer venir a una persona ocupada como yo para tomarle pelo. Si lo tuviera, jeje.

Lo que quiero decir es que, le sugiero hacer honor a su trato con nosotros, no por temor al más poderoso ejército del mundo. Nada más lejos de mi intención que pretender asustarle con groseras amenazas. Sino porque estoy convencido de que sus padres le enseñaron de pequeñito el valor de la palabra dada.

\- Con el debido respeto, coronel Green. Su ejército más poderoso del mundo no está siendo capaz de imponerse al Imperio de Pilaf. Tendría que adentrarse en exceso en territorio enemigo como para enviar aquí tropas. Le sugiero yo que mejor no se meta en lo que me enseñaron mis padres de cachorro, o lo que me dejaron de enseñar. Le doy cinco minutos para preguntar a sus superiores si son capaces de aceptar mi nuevo precio, advirtiéndoles que en dos días pienso hacer la misma oferta al emperador Pilaf si no me han pagado para entonces. Y que en cualquier caso tiene media hora para abandonar esta región, si no quiere que le despida con un amistoso apretón de manos y pase usted a formar parte de una ensalada. Si bien tal como está ya podría pasar a formar parte de un aperitivo.

\- Con el debido respeto, señor Conejo. ¿Conoce usted la leyenda japonesa del Conejo en la Luna?

\- Próxima salida a la derecha. - Dijo Shu. - Tranquilos, nos estamos acercando.

Su olfato parecía estar resultando muy útil. También sus nuevos vehículos encapsulados. El coche era cómodo, pero lento, así que Mai se lo guardó en el bolsillo y saco una moto de gran cilindrada, en la que de paso llevaba a Krilín de paquete. Por razones de estatura Shu sacó una minimoto, pero que también corría lo suyo al combinar una potencia engañosamente elevada con un bajo peso. Todos recordaremos la temporada en que estos artilugios estaban de moda.

Al poco rato:

\- Ese coche huele a Bulma. ¡Ahí esta!

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, tal como habían acordado, Krilín saltó de su moto para correr a gran velocidad. Mai y Shu dispararon a las ruedas con sus pistolas, Krilín les lanzó dardos. Murasaki se vio obligado a realizar un frenado de emergencia. Tras ello salió del coche con las manos de la cabeza. El trío perseguidor lo rodeó, salvo Krilín todos mostrando sus armas. Sorprendidos, porque ya había arrestado a los dos gemelos Murasaki el día anterior.

\- Está bien, me habéis alcanzado. - Dijo Murasaki cabizbajo. A continuación sonrió.- Así que no tengo más remedio que... ¡técnica del hombre múltiple!

De su espalda surgen otros dos Murasakis idénticos, uno de los cuales dispara a Krilín, quien cae fulminado. Esa pistola tiene una potencia de tiro muy superior a la normal. Dispara a Mai, también fulminada. Dispara a Shu, que se volatiliza en una nube de humo. Shu reaparece, pero en el interior de un robot de combate.

\- ¡Malditos! ¡Pagaréis lo que habéis hecho a Mai! - Grita Shu.

El pistolero esquiva las balas como puede, pero se las arregla para disparar al robot de combate, que pese a averías menores sigue disparando. También se las arregla para lanzar una cápsula al suelo de la que surge un robot A-1. Es el modelo anterior al que empleó Silver, del tamaño de un humano promedio y mucho menos potente, pero todavía una buena ayuda. Los otros dos Murasakis también se volatilizan para reaparecer en robots de combate similares al de Shu.

Tanto A-1 como los otros dos Murasakis disparan a Shu, que se ve obligado a entrar en el juego de saltar de aquí para allá tratando de evitar disparos mientras sigue disparando él mismo. El Murasaki pistolero, como A-1 no es un escudo suficiente, también se introduce en el interior de una tercera máquina de combate.

\- ¡4 contra 1! ¡Vas a acompañar a tu amiguita, mamarracho!

Krilín salta súbitamente. La bala le ha dolido de verdad. Mucho más que las ordinarias, más molestas que otra cosa. Y con la técnica de la hipervelocidadn coge a uno de los robots de un pie para levantarlo y utilizarlo para aplastar al A-1. Y a continuación lanzarlo contra otro Murasaki enlatado. El otro Murasaki, desconcertado por esta resurrección, por un sólo segundo, no alcanza a ver el misil que le lanza Shu.

Tras asegurarse de rematar, Krilín al A-1 y Shu a los 3 Murasakis, el perro ninja se aproxima a su amiga para evaluarla y aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Pero no son necesarios. Para desolación del perro está muerta.

A continuación Krilín abre el maletero, de donde puede sacar a Bulma sana y salva. El alivio de esta se esfuma al observar el precio pagado por su rescate. Se aproxima al pobre perrito.

\- Aunque ha sido mi carcelera, tu amiga se ha sacrificado por ahorrarme un destino peor. Lamento su pérdida, pero por si te sirve de consuelo, Mai aún tiene una esperanza: las Bolas del Dragón. Si lo deseas te ayudaré a reunirlas: para que le puedas pedir al dios dragón Shen Long la resurrección de tu amiga. Ignoro si las bolas del dragón serán capaces de ello, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.


	9. La leyenda del conejo en la Luna

**CAPÍTULO 8 - LA LEYENDA DEL CONEJO EN LA LUNA**

Green cogió la silla en la que estaba sentado, para de repente lanzársela al Jefe Conejo, al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás y así poder dar la cara a todos los sicarios. Salvo el derribado Conejo, todo el mundo comenzó a ametrallarle, a lo que Green respondió parando las balas una a una. Las últimas siete no las dejó caer al suelo, sino que las recogió con la mano.

Una vez harto del juego, lanzó una bala a cada adversario. Los sicarios dejaron de disparar. El Jefe Conejo trató de cubrirse en vano, para también caer fulminado.

\- Me parece que no podré contarle la leyenda. Lástima, es una historia realmente bonita.

A continuación, el Coronel Green se acercó al cadáver del capo mafioso y recogió la maleta que contenía la esfera del dragón. Lástima que Conejo, en realidad, sólo había sido herido en el brazo con el que se cubría. No le serviría de nada tocar la mano de Green por sus guantes blancos, así que disimuladamente metió su mano por debajo de la pernera de Green para tocar su pierna.

Son Gohan y Chichi por fin llegaron a lo más alto de la Torre de Babel, estoooo Celestial.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Un gatito con un bastón! Se parece al Gato con Botas, que monooo. - Dijo Chichi disponiéndose a acariciarlo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Déjame en paz niña del demonio!

\- ¡Uy! ¡La mascotita del Señor de la Torre sabe hablar! Que graciosa. ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!

\- ¡Aaargh! ¡Yo soy el Señor de la Torreeeee!

A partir de ahí Chichi se comportó como la niña educadita que era. Tras las presentaciones de rigor, el Gato Ermitaño, cuyo nombre de pila era Karin, les dijo:

\- Esta bien, deseáis la fuerza que otorga el agua milagrosa. Pero, ¿por qué razón? - Karin, al ver que Gohan hacía ademán de abrir la boca le interrumpió. - No lo digáis en voz alta, será más alto si os limitáis a pensar en vuestras razones.

Tras unos instantes analizando a sus visitantes, el Gato Ermitaño prosiguió:

\- Así que un extraterrestre matabebés os previno de la posible llegada de otros extraterrestres peores, que supuestamente aniquilarán la humanidad. No estoy completamente seguro ni de que ese alienígena dijera la verdad, aunque por su comportamiento diría que sí. Incluso en ese caso, tampoco está claro que los congéneres del bebé vayan a venir algún día y con esas intenciones. Pero si lo primero es cierto lo segundo se vuelve mucho más creíble. Me parece prudente vuestra decisión. Y digna de alabanza el hecho de sacrificaros tan duramente por un peligro imposible de confirmar. Aunque creyese que es todo un engaño del alien, lo que está claro es que vuestras intenciones sí son puras.

Cenaréis y dormiréis esta noche conmigo, necesitáis reposo. Mañana por la mañana os impondré una prueba a cada uno. La tuya, Chichi, será volver a bajar la Torre, y luego volver a subir. No me interrumpas. Por supuesto te daré provisiones, aunque estoy seguro de que te sobrarán, jejeje. La tuya, Gohan, te la diré apenas se marche Chichi. En su momento sabréis cada uno el porqué.

Al subir sus dedos por la pierna de Green, Conejo se percata de que este lleva calcetines largos.

Green reacciona como un relámpago, subiendo su pierna izquierda a la vez que la mueve también hacia fuera, para que la peligrosísima mano de Conejo se deslice para afuera. Al sentir como se desembaraza de ella, Green ahora baja su pierna para pisotear la muñeca de Conejo. No se agacha a golpearle por temor a que con la otra mano Conejo roce su rostro, la única parte desvestida de su cuerpo. El soldado patea al mafioso en las costillas con su libre pierna derecha. Cuando le ha castigado lo suficiente se desplaza para poder patearlo una vez en la cabeza con la pierna izquierda, repite pisotón de muñeca con la izquierda y vuelve a las patadas.

Violet había informado al emperador Pilaf, y a sus nuevos hombres, acerca de la ubicación de Oomori, el ingeniero secuestrado. Se hallaba en un campamento al norte del Desierto del Diablo. La corte de Pilaf se hallaba en el sur. Un buen viaje, pero al menos había caminos razonables para el transporte de vehículos.

Pero como decía el Maestro Tortuga, viajar es un buen entrenamiento si lo haces por tus propios medios. El viaje hacia Pilaf Capital había sido en avión, sí. Pero tampoco era cosa de dejar nosecuanto tiempo en ascuas a una dama secuestrada, que encima estaba buena, y preocupada a su familia. En este otro viaje un avión no ayudaba tanto, pues no había aeropuertos cercanos al campamento objetivo; además no resultaba recomendable pasar por controles aduaneros controlados por el Ejército de la Cinta Roja.

El Maestro Tortuga corría hacia a toda velocidad hacia su destino, por los caminos y carreteras del desierto, y cargado con un caparazón de tortuga de 50 kilos y de Puar al lomo. Yamcha iba en bicicleta. De montaña en caminos pedregosos y de carrera en los bien asfaltados. Pero bicicletas de gama alta almacenadas en cápsulas Hoi-Poi. Aún así bastante sufría el pobre para ir al paso del anciano, que corría en lugar de volar para no sobreexplotar a su todavía no preparado nuevo discípulo. Levantarse de buena mañana, ir en bici a una velocidad de coche de rally, mantenerla durante todo el día, y parar sólo para comer y dormir; no es un entrenamiento tan de risa, por mucho que lo haga parecer el tener un anciano corredor al lado, con lastre en la espalda y pokemon en el hombro.

El viaje no servía sólo para entrenar, sino también para conocerse e intercambiar historias. Aquí una de Yamcha:

Normalmente habríamos robado a ese hombre el dinero y las cápsulas que pudiera llevar, y yo le habría dado una paliza en caso de resistirse. - El último comentario Yamcha lo narró bajando la cabeza. - Pero por alguna razón no pude. Quizá fuese su aspecto desesperado; o más bien de estar preocupado por otros antes que por sí mismo, pese a su situación, asaltado por un bandido en un desierto; o el hecho de pedirme ayuda cuando le estaba ofreciendo todo lo contrario; o el hecho de estar hastiado por una vida deshonesta, y estar aislado por culpa de mi propio miedo a las mujeres; o el de necesitar un nuevo giro en mi vida, e inconscientemente intuir que esta podría ser mi oportunidad. Pero el caso es que escuché al campesino al que pensaba asaltar.

De todos modos no llevaba gran cosa que robar. Esa era parte del problema, pero sólo la punta del iceberg. La razón de todo era un monstruo, llamado Oolong, que extorsionaba a su aldea. Era enorme y en cada ocasión en la que acudía al pueblo lo hacía con un aspecto diferente. Siempre uno terrorífico y de gran fuerza. El pueblo estaba en la ruina pese a una racha de buenas cosechas, pero lo peor no era eso. Sino el hecho de que ocasionalmente se llevaba a las niñas para hacerle compañía. - Mutenroshi hizo una mueca de asco, similar a la que mostraba Yamcha al relatárselo. - Por eso, desesperado y al ver que yo tenía aspecto de saber defenderme, me pidió ayuda. No pude negarme y acepté enfrentarme a Oolong, con idea de descubrir el paradero de las niñas desaparecidas, rescatarlas y terminar con las fechorías del engendro.

\- Pero disculpa un momento, Yamcha. - Interrumpió Mutenroshi. - Tu tienes miedo a las mujeres, ¿te veías capaz de encontrarte con muchas a la vez?

¡No soy un pervertido! - Replicó Yamcha. - Tengo miedo a las mujeres precisamente porque me gustan, pero estamos hablando de niñas. Usted mismo tiene problemas de comportamiento con las chicas de a partir de cierta edad. - Yamcha es muy diplomático. - Pero aún así deja de ser peligroso con las chicas que no la alcanzan. Una cosa es ser un pervertido, otra lo otro.

El caso es que lo planeamos bien. El día que Oolong vino a recoger a la siguiente chica, encontrársela se la encontró, pero a nuestra manera. - Yamcha sonrió mirando a su amigo cambiaforma. - Mi vida de bandido me había forzado a adquirir ciertas dotes para el sigilo, que me vinieron de perlas para seguir al demonio gigante, vestido él con frac de boda. Al poco de salir del pueblo, confiado por tener a la "niña" atada; viene lo gracioso: Oolong adoptó su verdadera forma.

Un cerdito antropomorfo. Vestido, o más bien disfrazado, de militar vietnamita, con gorra y todo. Al igual que Puar, es un cambiaformas; por lo que puede tomar el aspecto que quiera durante cinco minutos consecutivos, para luego verse forzado a volver a su verdadero aspecto durante al menos uno. ¡Ah! Y al igual que Puar, su fuerza y resistencia no aumentan, sólo su velocidad. El caso es que apenas destransformarse Oolong, Puar también cambió: a un mazo para darle bien en la cocorota. Con ganas. No sólo por la necesidad de derrotar a un villano ruin, es que era personal: lo conocía de la escuela, y el tal Oolong abusaba y se metía con él de pequeños. De hecho la limitación de tiempo que sufre viene de eso: le expulsaron de la escuela por su conducta vandálica y pervertida. Por contra, Puar fue un niño muy bueno y aprendió a ser capaz de mantener sus metamorfosis indefinidamente.

Al grano, al final no tuve ni que pelear, sólo atarlo. Lo llevamos al pueblo, donde no tuvo más remedio que confesar sus delitos y el paradero de las niñas. Al verlo con un aspecto tan inofensivo, los propios aldeanos quedaron tan estupefactos que no pudieron enfadarse con él. Si las raptaba niñas, fue por ser él de su misma edad. Puar, que no le tiene ganas al cochinillo ni nada, lo vigiló bien durante el trayecto a su escondite. Una gran mansión escondida en las montañas; con unas niñas bien cuidadas y viviendo con todos los lujos, como estrellas de cine. Ni siquiera se alegraron de ser rescatadas, pues ahí tenían todo lo que querían sin necesidad de ayudar a sus padres en el campo. Otra razón por la que las prefería niñas: para que fueran inocentes y tardasen más tiempo en subírsele a la chepa. Y ahí sí, nos quedamos tan sorprendidos, que ni Puar se percató de cuando en un descuido Oolong aprovechó para polimorfarse y huir. Supongo que ahora vivirá de estafas a menor escala.

Estaba finalizando la tercera jornada de su travesía; cuando Mutenroshi, Yamcha y Puar divisaron el campamento donde Oomori estaba retenido en lo alto de una torre. El Maestro Tortuga expuso su plan:

\- Según la información de Violet, este campamento está mucho mejor protegido que el anterior. Lógico, el anterior era un simple campamento provisional, con la idea de excavar unos días discretamente y largarse con velocidad en cuanto fuese necesario. Este es un campamento permanente, por si fuera poco en un punto estratégico. Aunque ambos bandos están protegidos por la tierra de nadie que es el Desierto del Diablo, las razzias no son raras.

Además de vigías humanos también cuentan con diversos droides A-1 con esa misma función. Dentro hay una mayor cantidad de soldados y armas. Y la torre. En su interior se hallan diversas instalaciones científicas y de I+D, razón por la que Oomori se encuentra aquí. Es un auténtico fortín, no ya por su mayor concentración de guardias, sino por sus trampas y por disponer de la mayoría de los robots más avanzados que existen. A su lado los A-1, e incluso los A-2, son simples antiguallas tecnológicas, sólo útiles como carne de cañón.

Un ataque frontal, como el que nos vimos forzados a hacer contra el campamento de Silver, sería tentar a la suerte y poner a prueba nuestra resistencia más allá de lo prudente. Así que tu, Puar, utilizarás tus habilidades de transformación para darte una vuelta por el campamento durante las horas que quedan de día. Yamcha y yo descansaremos mientras tanto. Al llegar la noche nos informarás de la disposición de los centinelas de los muros exteriores, tropas, almacenes, vigilancia de la torre propiamente dicha, etc. A mitad de la madrugada, Yamcha y yo asaltaremos por un punto débil y nos adentraremos todo lo posible sin que nos descubran. Debemos hacernos a la idea de que nos descubrirán tarde o temprano. Pero cuanto más tarde, menos rato estaremos soportando el acribillamiento, y con menor potencia de fuego. Luego avanzamos hasta llegar a Oomori, lo rescatamos y echamos a correr en plan mariquita el último. Por supuesto cubriéndolo lo mejor posible, pues él no es a prueba de balas.

Cuenta una antigua leyenda japonesa:

Un anciano vagabundo se encontró con un mono, un zorro y un conejo que estarían jugando a las cartas, viendo la tele o lo que sea que hagan animales tan dispares cuando se reúnen en el bosque.

\- Por favor, ayudadme. Me muero de hambre.

Como los animalitos eran buenas personas, estooo animales, salieron pitando a buscarle comida. El mono le bajó unas frutas de los árboles. El zorro le pescó una sabrosa trucha. Pero el pobre conejito no encontró nada que valiera la pena. Como sus compañeros todavía estaban de camino con sus respectivas cenas, el ignorante conejito, para salvar al pobre anciano de una cruel muerte por inanición, decidió inmolarse él mismo en una hoguera.

Las versiones que me han contado difieren y no tengo ni idea de cual es la verdadera. En una el anciano tuvo reflejos para evitar el socarramiento del conejito. En la otra no. Ambas coinciden en que el anciano vagabundo resultó ser un dios que en agradecimiento por su bondad plasmó la figura del conejito en la Luna. Por eso la parte más oscura de su cara visible tiene aspecto de conejo, si le echas imaginación, claro. En la versión bonita además se lo llevó a la Luna para que viviera con él maravillosamente.

Green estaba sosteniendo las orejas del apalizado Conejo con la mano izquierda, todavía pisándole la muñeca con su pie derecho. Mientras tenía su enguantada mano derecha preparada por si Conejo todavía estaba vivo e intentaba sorprenderle. La verdad es que dudaba mucho que alguien pudiese estar vivo tras semejante tunda, pero aferrándose a la esperanza de que pudiese oírle le había narrado el cuento del Conejo y la Luna. Green clavó sus ojos saltones en los rotos cristales de las gafas de sol de Conejo, tras las que se adivinaban unos ojos inertes y vidriosos. Green siguió:

\- La cuestión es que el conejito bueno como premio fue estampado en la Luna. Pero tu has sido maleducado conmigo desde el principio. No sólo has incumplido tu palabra, sino que además me has tratado como si fuera insignificante. Además has tratado de humillarme transformándome en zanahoria. Tu has sido malo y también vas a ser estampado, pero contra el suelo.

Tras aplastar de un pisotón la cabeza del cadáver contra el suelo, Green saltó por la ventana de ese tercer piso. Sus poderosas ancas hicieron de esa caída algo trivial. Y Green se marchó caminando tranquilamente con el dinero y con la bola del dragón.


	10. Torre y desierto

**TORRE Y DESIERTO.**

Dos droides centinelas A-1 guardaban la entrada a la Torre. El patio estaba despejado, por tanto no había ningún intruso ni amenaza que atender. Nada podría entrar sin ser detectado por ninguno de ellos, de hecho ya era improbable que nadie pudiese traspasar las murallas del campamento sin ser visto; custodiado como estaba por otros A-1, centinelas humanos y diversas cámaras de vigilancia. Tampoco estaba llegando ningún enemigo por el aire; difícilmente podría esquivar la detección de las distintas garitas.

De hecho, según el general White, el camino menos tortuoso para incursiones sigilosas por parte de un enemigo, tendría que ser bajo tierra. Tampoco muy práctico, pues las constantes patrullas hacía casi imposible no detectar a tiempo a nadie que tratase de crear un túnel subterráneo. Que en todo caso, sólo podría introducir unos pocos intrusos a uno de los campamentos mejor protegidos del Ejército de la Cinta Roja, que ya era decir. Todo para ser masacrados por la generosa cantidad de tropas disponibles; elevado número de robots de combate, algunos de ellos entre los más avanzados del mundo; y las traicioneras trampas del interior de la Torre, donde tenían trabajando buena parte de los más brillantes científicos e ingenieros del ejército, y recluido contra su voluntad el bueno de Oomori, que había huido del fuego de Pilaf para caer en las aún peores brasas de la Patrulla Roja.

Un extraño murciélago, algo cebado para su especie, revoloteó alrededor de los A-1 de la entrada de la Torre. Las pautas de su vuelo, así como la de sus escasos sonidos, emitidos sólo en momentos muy puntuales, quizá habrían llamado la atención de un humano especialmente atento y observador. Pero probablemente no le habrían dedicado más de dos segundos, incluso gente tan perspicaz como Violet o Green. Unos primitivos y desfasados robots de combate, como los dos centinelas, ni siquiera poseían conocimientos acerca de la naturaleza más allá de la existencia de los murciélagos y de que volaban para conseguir comida. Así que fue demasiado tarde cuando cayeron sobre ellos Yamcha y el Maestro Tortuga. Un avión habría sido demasiado llamativo como para no ser detectado por las garitas. Pero los dos humanos vestidos de ninja, uno volando bastante por encima de las murallas y el otro de paquete, bien pudieron servirse del amparo de la noche.

Ambos luchadores se introdujeron en la Torre, la parte fácil había terminado. Eran conscientes de que los problemas eran inminentes, bastante era que no habían comenzado ya. El ex murciélago Puar se quedó revoloteando por la puerta, ahora en forma de moscarda, con idea de vigilar fuera durante el medio minuto de ventaja que tenía que dar a sus compañeros.

La sala que había en la entrada era un simple gimnasio: con un ring para hacer sparring, un tatami para las clases de artes marciales, diversas mesas son sillas para descansar, máquinas expendedoras de comida rápida y bebidas, una barra de bar, etc. A una señal pasó la mosca Puar por la entrada, mientras los dos luchadores pasaron por una puerta con dos señalizaciones: era el acceso para las escaleras de subida; también estaba prohibido el paso salvo permiso expreso. Permiso que el Maestro Tortuga y Yamcha sí tenían: de ellos mismos.

Cruzaron la puerta y encontraron: 5 débiles droides A-1; un par de respetables A-2; y a otro bastante impresionante, clavadito de cara a Arnold Swarzeneger, y que superaba en tamaño al gigantesco Kyo Jin, el primer rival de Chichi en el Budokai. Por lo visto su diseñador era fan de Terminator. La puerta de acceso cerró tras Mutenroshi y Yamcha al tiempo que sonó la señal de alarma.

Mientras acudía el acabado de despertar general White, el soldado al cargo de las cámaras de vigilancia de la Torre pensaba:

\- ¡Je, je, je! No sé como habrán podido llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora lo tienen crudo. Difícilmente habrían podido derrotar al Sargento Metálico anteayer, que llevábamos más tiempo de la cuenta sin realizarle el mantenimiento, engrasado y carga de batería. Pero si ya costaba aguantarle el ritmo durante los minutos que le quedaban de batería, ahora en pleno funcionamiento ya ni de coña.

En la parte de abajo de la Torre, el Sargento Metálico dio la bienvenida a nuestros héroes:

\- Buenas noches, intrusos. Las escaleras para subir están ahí. - Señaló. - Pero os aviso, yo ceno maestros de las artes marciales y ahora tengo hambre. Tranquilos, seré delicado.

\- Buenas tardes. ¡Ya estoy aquíiiiiii!

Así de eufórica volvía Chichi a lo más alto de la Torre Celestial. Son Gohan y el Gato Ermitaño la miraban estupefactos: En parte porque sólo había tardado un día en bajar y subir, no los tres de su primer ascenso; lo que por otra parte sólo había sorprendido a Gohan, pues Karin ya sabía de antes el buen entrene que es el trepar torres altas. Pero también por la contradicción que había entre la radiante felicidad de Chichi; y su rostro repleto de cardenales, cortes y moratones. Habían aprovechado los breves descansos de sus propios entrenamientos para asomarse por la barandilla e inspeccionar el descenso de Chichi, bastante caótico y con constantes trompicones. Le preguntaron:

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo has descendido?

\- Claro. Como ya os dije antes de bajar, para perder el tiempo haciéndolo con la nube, pues mejor aprovechar para entrenar. Así que lo que he hecho ha sido: lanzarme al vacío, reteniendo mi caída con mi ki para frenar la caída; y como todavía no lo controlo lo suficientemente bien como para flotar en el aire, inevitablemente llegaba un momento en que tenía que agarrarme a los salientes de la torre. A veces lo hacía tiempo para frenar a la primera y poder repetir mi lanzamiento al vacío desde el principio; otras sólo me frenaba lo justo para perder algo de velocidad, con lo que mis manos se resbalaban y tenía que volverme a coger, de ahí mis cardenales. Y para desgracia mía, - aquí Chichi bajó un poco la cabeza- un par de veces no he podido frenarme ni así, con lo que he tenido que llamar a la nube; y a partir de ahí volver a repetir la caída libre. - Añadió recuperando su sonrisa.

Ambos maestros se quedaron con la boca abierta. Tras unos segundos, el Gato Ermitaño tomó la palabra:

\- Bueno, bien hecho. La cuestión es que tu maestro Gohan ha superado mi prueba, así que hemos aprovechado para entrenar un poco juntos mientras subías.

En realidad la prueba era que el alumno, Gohan, tenía permiso para beber del agua milagrosa desde el principio, y la dificultad estribaba en que el maestro Karin iba a impedírselo a toda costa. Leyendo la mente de Gohan, Karin dedujo que probablemente Gohan ya estaba por encima de él, así que para no arriesgarse a quedar mal delante de Chichi, le impuso a esta la prueba de repetir la subida. Y menos mal, Gohan consiguió el agua en menos de un minuto; Karín, desesperado, incluso probó a lanzar la botella al vacío, pero Gohan resultó ser capaz de volar.

A partir de ahí aprovecharon para ser Gohan quien entrenase un poco al ermitaño gatuno, quien hasta entonces sólo había conocido tres seres que lo superasen: el Todopoderoso, también llamado Kami-sama o sencillamente Dios; su criado, el Sr. Popó; y Piccolo Daimaoh, demonio alter ego del Todopoderoso. Y a otro que lo igualaba: el Maestro Tortuga, aunque a juzgar por lo que había leído en la mente de Gohan, este también le había superado. Y menos mal, con la amenaza de los guerreros del espacio, quizá todavía andaban cortos de fuerza.

Karín continuó:

\- Que por cierto, esperaba que superases el tiempo de tu primer ascenso, pero aún así has sobrepasado mis expectativas. En cuanto a ti Gohan, debiste haber confiado más en ti mismo, y haber subido hasta aquí hace tiempo. Eso habría abreviado tu escalada de poder, y permitido alcanzar tu actual nivel incluso antes. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora mientras Chichi pasa la prueba para tomar el agua sagrada, tu subirás hacia el cielo. Casualmente para ello se necesita tu bastón mágico que se alarga, pues es lo que hay que poner en el tejado de mi casa para llegar. Una vez allí se te entrenará.

Una advertencia, -añadió con una artera sonrisa- arriba hallarás a alguien muy parecido a alguien a quien probablemente conozcas de algún antiguo grabado o mosaico, de los tiempos anteriores a la fotografía. No te asustes, no son la misma persona. Bueno, sí pero no.

El Maestro Tortuga le expuso su plan a Yamcha:

\- Durante los primeros segundos te encargas de Terminator. Sólo entretenerlo. A mi señal, yo voy a por él y tú te pasas a los pequeños.

\- ¿Qué? Vale.

Yamcha se interpone en el camino del Sargento Metálico, y esquiva varios golpes. Tras detectar una abertura en su guardia, salta para castigarla con sus Garras del Lobo. El coloso recibe daños en su rostro, pero aún puede aprovechar que Yamcha está en el aire para responder con un crochet, que pese a ser bloqueado por Yamcha, lo envía por los aires. Yamcha es estampado contra la pared y cae de bruces en el suelo. El terminator aumentado con lupa corre hacia él para pisotearlo, pero Mutenroshi aparece a tiempo para tumbar al coloso de una patada giratoria en la cabeza.

\- Ahora ve a por los A-2. Yo me encargo de este.

Yamcha quedó estupefacto al ver que, en esos pocos segundos de combate, Mutenroshi ha destrozado a los cinco A-1. En cualquier caso, era un alivio enfrentarse a dos grandotes en lugar de a uno solo, pero mastodóntico. Así que fue directo a por ellos. El problema es que apenas tenía el nivel de uno, con los dos ni de coña, así que su única esperanza radicaba en que bastase con ganar tiempo, mientras Mutenroshi derrotaba al terminator ciclado. Suponiendo que pudiese con él, pues era ciclado sobre ciclado.

Terminator se levantó rápidamente, para lo que era él, pues su punto débil era su limitada velocidad. Para salvar Yamcha, Mutenroshi había tenido que pegarle rápido antes que fuerte. Afortunadamente él no necesitaba saltar para golpear alto, pues podía volar: así pues sus opciones de ataque no estaban tan limitadas como las de su pupilo. Esta vez lo que hizo fue, mientras su oponente se levantaba, cargar ki con sus puños, para apenas levantarse el coloso, cargar como una bala, con los puños por delante, hacia el estomago del coloso. Traspasándolo. Combate terminado.

Terminator se frenó un poco. Diversos arcos eléctricos rodearon su cuerpo metálico, pero pararon:

\- Date por despedido. - Dijo mientras de una patada estampaba al confiado Mutenroshi contra la pared.

\- ¡Ey, un respeto por los ancianos! - Contestó mientras se rehacía.- Dijiste que serías delicado.

\- Mentí.

\- Ahora verás ancianicida. ¡Kamehameha!

El Sargento Metálico quedó decapitado. Ya no podría soltar más paridas tipo héroe de peli de acción. El Maestro Tortuga añadió:

\- Eso por imitar al de No es País para Viejos. Ahora a ayudar a Yamcha.

Pero aún tuvo que esquivar un puño volador, lanzado por el terminator medio desguazado. Mutenroshi evitó el daño directo, pero aún le alcanzó de refilón la onda expansiva, junto con algún cascote de la pared, lanzado por la explosión. El Sargento Metálico había perdido una mano, pero aún estaba operativo; de hecho se estaba lanzando al ataque. Pese a los daños, Mutenroshi se rehizo, se lanzó también él al ataca, y de una patada a ras del suelo barrió al Sargento Metálico haciéndole caer: aprovechando para subirse a su corba, para cogerle del nacimiento del gemelo mientras pisaba el muslo, y arrancarle media pierna de cuajo.

Yamcha sencillamente no podía con un par de droides tochos. Con uno la cosa ya estaría dudosa. Vamos, que el pobre estaba cobrando las del pulpo; pero no las de uno normal, sino las de un pulpo pequeñajo de Hong Kong, como el que salió en un programa de las "Guías Pilot. Trotamundos.", en los que una anciana china aturdía a un pobre pulpete, lanzándolo contra la mesa una y otra vez, para enrollarlo con un palo y zampárselo vivo.

Así que para poder, no ya ganar, sino aguantar más rato, que al fin y al cabo lo único que espera de él su nuevo maestro era darle tiempo, recurrió a nuevas armas: el iado y el kenjutsu.

Las katanas de duelo son espadas realmente afiladas, ideales para que apenas rozando poder herir oponentes sin armadura. Al fin y la cabo, en tiempos de paz la gente no suele ir por la calle vestidas con armatostes pesados y que dan demasiado calor.

Afortunadamente, la katana de Yamcha era una herencia de familia, su padre y su abuelo sólo la había, usado para practicar, pero su bisabuelo samurai la había utilizado en guerras. Por tanto era una katana de guerra, no tan afilada, pero de hoja más resistente y más difícil de romper contra oponentes con armadura. Y estos cacharros andantes eran todo armadura.

El kenjutsu es el arte de la esgrima japonesa. Como no todos los enemigos son tan gentiles como para permitirte sacar tus armas a tiempo (pelear es pelear), la práctica del kenjutsu suele completarse con la del iado: el arte del desenfundado rápido. Los espadachines de otras tierras no lo necesitan, al combinar el uso de la espada de una mano con una daga; pero la katana es a dos manos, por lo que agradece invertir un poco de tiempo en las katas del iado.

Yamcha estaba apañándoselas para en lugar de tener un droide delante y otro detrás, tenerlos a ambos por delante, aunque fuera en V. Su técnica de iado favorita era la más básica: desenfundar para con el mismo movimiento rajar las tripas del rival con un tajo horizontal, para a continuación atizarle un espadazo de arriba a abajo en todo el cráneo. Como el droide más cercano ya estaba lanzando un gancho de arriba a abajo, Yamcha desenfundó desplazándose hacia el lado contrario al otro droide; el tajo del desenfunde fue dirigido hacia arriba para frenarle la muñeca al droide; para a continuación darle el tajo vertical en el pecho, por ser el droide demasiado alto.

No le causó demasiado daño al bicharraco de metal, pero al menos con la katana podía parar más fácilmente los golpes de ambos trastos, y acompañar sus movimientos y desplazamientos con alguna patada. Quizá pudiese aguantar un lapso de tiempo.

El general Blue había sido encomendado a una misión de la mayor importancia. O al menos así se lo habían asegurado, aunque él no lo tenía tan claro. Los pilafianos habían saqueado lo poco que quedaba de valor del campamento provisional del General Silver, de quien habían dejado su cadáver a merced de los carroñeros. Por alguna razón el Dr. Gero consideraba útil su cuerpo para sus experimentos, aunque Blue consideraba que un general fracasado ante un anciano, un niño y una... puagh, mujer, de seguro que no podía ser útil para el proyecto del supersoldado del científico.

Afortunadamente para Blue, alguien había considerado que los muertos merecen un respeto, aunque sean los de enemigos. Silver estaba cubierto por una manta gruesa, que nadie le había arrebatado; tal vez por respeto, tal vez por aprensión a una manta usada para cubrir carne en descomposición. Lo importante era que los cuervos no se lo habían zampado. Blue sacó de una cápsula un recipiente refrigerado, de las adecuadas dimensiones, para introducir los restos de Silver, y a continuación volver a miniaturizar el recipiente.

Ya en el avión, mientras regresaba a su base recibió un aviso:

\- General Blue. Aquí el General Black. Hemos detectado que la bola del dragón que buscaba Silver se está moviendo en dirección al palacio de Pilaf. Ahora le enviaremos una foto tomada de la nave usada para transportarla, por uno de nuestros satélites, junto con sus actuales coordenadas. Es más, acabamos de detectar que se aproxima hacia usted. De seguro que es la próxima nave que verá asomarse por el horizonte. A poder ser averigüe como lo han detectado, pues una expedición tan pequeña probablemente signifique un radar más preciso que el nuestro. Añada esta misión a la anterior.

Después de los chicos, el aseo personal, y la disciplina, lo que más le gustaba a Blue era la perspectiva de una buena dosis de acción. Por lo visto la misión no sería tan aburrida como esperaba.

\- Así se hará, General Black.

Durante las peleas, Puar había bloqueado la puerta. Despertados unos por el ruido, otros por las alarmas, los soldados habían acudido a la torre. No se atrevían a entrar a la primera estancia por temor a recibir fuego amigo. No se atrevían los soldados, los centinelas A-1 sí, que al fin y al cabo podían ser sustituidos en sus puestos por humanos. Inicialmente, Puar había usado su forma de papel, para ir observando alternativamente a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada a la estancia. Una vez visto que sí había quien quería entrar, se introdujo dentro para transformarse en martillo y de un golpe al pulsador de la puerta, bloquearla. Por fortuna, para entonces los A-1 del interior ya había sido destruidos por el Maestro Tortuga, así que el riesgo de ser acribillado o aplastado sería mínimo mientras adoptase una forma discreta.

Mientras tanto, Mutenroshi desmembraba al duro que te rilas Sargento Metálico, tras lo cual por fin podría rescatar al pobre Yamcha. Quien se sostenía más por su fuerza de voluntad que por otra cosa; hasta el punto que los golpes recibidos, pese a la inapreciable ayuda de su katana, habían mermado su única ventaja sobre los A-2: una velocidad que inicialmente era algo mayor.

Mutenroshi estampó un A-2 contra la pared de una patada, pudiendo ahora aplicar al otro su técnica de la palma eléctrica. Mientras el de la pared se rehacía, Yamcha aprovechó para recuperar el aliento, y luego disponerse a pelear con él. Ahora bastante más desahogado. Una vez electrocutado el primero, entre Mutenroshi y Yamcha pudieron rematar el segundo rápidamente; sólo con golpes, energéticamente más económicos que la técnica eléctrica.

Al estar tan cerca del palacio de Pilaf, la propia Bulma tuvo la idea de aprovechar que el ex campamento de Silver les venía de paso, para buscar la bola del dragón en sus cercanías. No entendía como Pilaf, con todo lo taimado que era, no se había apresurado antes para tomar el campamento con sus propias tropas y buscar la bola para sí mismo. Ni tampoco el envío de sus nuevos luchadores a rescatar Oomori, lo que sí bien ella lo prefería, le extrañaba que semejante sabandija tuviese esa misma prioridad.

Tras la muerte de Mai todo cambió. A Bulma le había dado la impresión de que Pilaf hubiese aceptado enviar a otros a por la bola, mientras que Krilín y Shu, los mejores hombres disponibles a excepción de los rescatadores de Oomori, se ocuparan sólo de acompañarla para llegar segura a casa. Pero como dijo Bulma:

\- Recoger la bola del dragón, y no dejarla en tierra de nadie, apenas retrasará mi vuelta a casa. Una vez me dejen allí, Shu y Krilín podrán ocuparse de buscar el resto de las bolas.

Algunas de ella estaban ubicadas en la sede del cuartel general de la Cinta Roja, otras esparcidas por el mundo, y otra desaparecida. Bulma confiaba en que se pudiese resolver el misterio de la séptima bola fantasma mientras se recogiesen las otras seis.

Al poco de hablar con su superior, el General Blue vislumbró el avión del trío. Carecía tanto de bazooka como de cualquier otro tipo de armamento pesado. Había partido para cumplir una misión discreta en la que debía evitar peleas, razón por la que viajaba en una pequeña nave civil aérea. De todos modos, un mortero supondría arriesgar las vidas de los tripulantes antes de tiempo; quería interrogarlos. Peor aún, supondría arriesgarse a destruir la bola del dragón, pues era sabido que eran resistentes, pero no si a prueba de bazookazos.

Afortunadamente, sus progresos de este año, gracias a entrenamiento con gravedad aumentada, le permitirían reducir los riesgos considerablemente. Y simplificarían la misión:

\- ¡Rayo Azul!

Sus propios disparos eran algo menos potentes que un bazooka, pero más precisos: alcanzó a los enemigos en el ala, de modo que aún pudieron realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho desgraciado? - Le gritó Bulma al salir de la nave destruida. - Bueno, un desgraciado bastante guapo, eso sí. - Añadió para sí.

\- No eres el único que sabe hacer esas cosas. - Dijo Krilín. - Ahora verás. ¡Kamehameha!

Blue no se esperaba un ataque así de semejante enano repulsivo, con lo que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, sólo pudo bloquearlo. Le hizo daño, pero lo resistió perfectamente. El problema es que el kamehame de Krilín le estropeó su impoluto uniforme, le desarregló el cabello y le ensució todo de carbonilla:

\- ¡Me has ensuciado! - Gritó furioso. - ¡Me las pagarás enano!

A Krilín le sorprendió un poco esa reacción, pero también se lanzó a la carga. Él había sido entrenado por el mítico Maestro Tortuga, no podía perder contra semejante metrosexual.

Blue resulta ser más rápido que Krilín. Así que consigue aprovechar su mayor longitud de piernas para encasquetarle una patada frontal en el plexo solar, seguida de un uppercut en la barbilla que lanza a Krilín a bastantes metros de altura y le envía su cuerpo bien lejos de allí. Krilín ha caído desplomado. Pelea terminada.

\- ¿Ese enano fue de los que derrotaron al general Silver? No creía que Silver fuese tan inútil. Bien, si no queréis que os mate también a vosotros, ya me podéis ir dando vuestra bola del dragón. Y explicarme como la habéis encontrado tan fácilmente si no queréis que os torture. Como ya habréis averiguado, sabíamos que hay una bola por aquí, pero necesitamos una excavación exhaustiva para encontrar semejante aguja en el pajar del desierto. Vosotros habéis ido directos al grano, ¿cómo?

Bulma y Shu, se miraron asustados el uno al otro como para decidir que hacer. No eran héroes, la respuesta estaba clara.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diremos si prometes no matarnos. ¡Júralo! - Pidió Bulma.

\- Jurado. - Respondió Blue.

\- Bien, tengo un radar portátil, que nos lleva directos a las bola del dragón y con gran precisión. Recuerda que has prometido no matarnos.

\- Claro, claro. Ahora traédmelos y os dijera ir libre.

\- Yo se lo doy, Bulma. - Dijo Shu, recogiendo tanto la bola como el radar.

Una vez Blue los recogió de Shu, les informó:

\- Bueno, ahora que ya tengo la bola y el radar, tendré que mataros. Por lo menos os habéis ahorrado la tortura.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Mentiroso! - Gritaron Bulma y Shu.

\- ¡Uy! Gracias. - Respondió Blue, ruborizado como una colegiala.

\- ¡No espera! - Gritó Bulma. - No preferirías mantenerme viva y así poder salir conmigo, macizo. - Dijo insinuante.

\- ¡Puagh! ¡No! Las mujeres me repugnan.

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Es de Gayorros S.A! - Exclamaron los estupefactos Bulma y Shu.

\- ¡Ya me habéis cabreado! ¡Os vais a enterar! ¡Tontos, más que tontos! - Vociferó Blue, a punto de estallar de ira.

\- ¡No espere, señor! - Rogó Shu acuclillándose a las rodillas de Blue. - Déjenos suplicar por nuestra vida.

\- Vale, eso sí. - Pensó Blue, divirtiéndose ante la idea de que le suplicaran y matarlos igualmente.

¡Plof! Tras una nube de humo el ninja Shu y Bulma desaparecieron de su vista. Blue estalló de cólera:

\- ¡Malditooooos!

Pero tras el estallido reconsideró su situación. Se había hecho con el cadáver de Silver, la bola del dragón requerida, y con un utilísimo radar. Sólo había matado a uno de los tres malandrines, pero habiendo cumplido con todos los objetivos de la misión, podía tomárselo como que más que fallar con dos víctimas, había conseguido un asesinato extra.

\- Mis superiores estarán satisfechos conmigo. - Se dijo sonriente, mientras regresaba con sus trofeos. Luego añadió. - Y que guapo soy.


	11. Samuráis a tutiplén

**CAPÍTULO 10 - SAMURÁIS A TUTIPLÉN**

\- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Tights!

Bulma por fin se reencontraba con sus padres y su hermana, fundiéndose todos en un conmovedor abrazo familiar. Esta escena fue contemplada por Shu y Krilín, quienes posteriormente recibieron efusivos agradecimientos por parte de toda la familia. Sobretodo por parte de la Sra. Brief, pues si bien Tights era una atractiva joven de 29 años, la madre además de ser una exuberante dama madura bien conservada, también era una mujer de lo más cariñosa:

\- ¡Hola Krilín! ¡Mua, mua! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Mua, mua! ¡Cómo has crecido estos días! ¡Mua, mua!

Krilín tenía la cabeza repleta de esparadrapo, no sólo por el uppercut de Blue, sino por la caída que sufrió tras ser levantado por este a nosecuantos metros de altura. Pero ya se sabe, la mejor cura para los moretones son los achuchones.

Tras un resumen del rescate y de las aventuras del grupo, Bulma concluyó.

\- Lo que importa es que nuestro amigo Krilín, aquí presente, el viejo verde asqueroso de Mutenroshi y un joven muy guapo y bien plantado llamado Yamcha, me rescataron del maléfico Pilaf y sus malvados secuaces, Mai y Shu, aquí presente. Ahora que os acabo de ver después de casi un año, aprovecharé para descansar un poco y recuperar un poco de tiempo de familia. Pero eso no quita que vaya a ayudar a Pilaf el secuestrador a seguir dominando el mundo, y a resucitar a mi otra secuestradora Mai. Mientras nuestros amigos (en realidad sólo consideraba así a Yamcha y Puar, por alguna razón el viejo verde Tortuga le caía mal), rescatan a Oomori, hay que impedir que el Ejército de la Cinta Roja se haga con el mundo. Si lo consiguen, esto sí que será una tiranía de verdad.

\- Hablando de eso, -interrumpió Shu- Krilín y yo debemos seguir con nuestra misión de recuperar las demás bolas del dragón. Tú Bulma, puedes quedarte aquí. Insisto en que deberíamos enviarte algún guardaespaldas, por si la Cinta Roja vuelve a intentar secuestrarte.

\- Ya os he dicho que por eso no tenéis que preocuparos. Aquí disponemos de buenos sistemas de seguridad. Aparte de que, y no lo digo por fastidiar, quiero desconectar un poco de vosotros, respirar tras tanto tiempo algo de libertad.

\- ¡Uhm! Pues si no os importa, yo sustituiré a mi hermana en vuestro recorrido. - Dijo Tights.

\- Estooo, no es que molestes, nada más lejos de la realidad. -Dijo Krilín diplomáticamente-. Pero el viaje es peligroso, ya te hemos dicho que nos estamos topando a todas horas con la Cinta Roja, y te puedo asegurar por experiencia propia que esos tíos no se andan con chiquitas.

\- ¡Ooooh! ¡Pobrecitoooo! -Dijó la Sra. Brief volviendo a acariciar el cráneo del niño calvo.

\- Soy consciente de lo peligroso que es un viaje así. - Respondió Tights.- También por experiencia propia. Cuando tenía 18 años me embarque en un viaje por el mundo para inspirarme en mi carrera literaria. Durante mi periplo unos atracadores casi me matan de una paliza, mis padres creían que no saldría de esa. Afortunadamente, a las pocas semanas me recuperé, y todavía con alguna magulladura aproveché para reanudar mi camino. Gracias a eso tuve la inspiración que me llevó a tener éxito con mis primeras novelas, y a ser considerada una prometedora escritora de ciencia ficción.

Ahora estoy pasando por una sequía creativa y vuelvo a necesitar inspiración. Tengo una base muy buena gracias a que leo mucho, pero experimentar aventuras y vivencias se complementará muy bien con lo otro. Además, hace poco rompí con mi novio, así que razón de más para cambiar de aires y despejarme.

Si por el camino me matan, ya me resucitaréis con las bolas del dragón. Y si no es posible, pues oye, soy mayorcita y si decido asumir mi riesgo pues es cosa mía.

\- Además nos lo debéis. -Dijo Bulma mirando a Shu.- No me hace gracia separarme de mi hermana apenas reencontrarme con ella. Pero somos conscientes de que tampoco es cosa de haceros esperar en esta carrera a contrarreloj. Yo confío en vosotros, y si pasa algo, bueno, ha sido decisión de Tights.

A Krilín y Shu no les hacía ninguna gracia tener que preocuparse de la seguridad de un nuevo civil, por mucho que "no fueran" responsables de su seguridad: en la práctica lo eran. Pero no tenían huevos para oponerse a las dos hermanas consentidas. Así que Krilín se limitó a aceptar los 100 zenis que le adelantó el Sr. Brief de la recompensa, y él y Shu partieron acto seguido, junto a su nueva compañera, a por la siguiente bola del dragón. Por supuesto tras una cálida despedida, sobretodo por parte de la Sra. Brief.

Puar apremió a sus compañeros a no perder tiempo. La puerta blindada atascada podría resistir incluso a los droides A-1, pero sólo por un momento. Y como apareciese otro A-2, la apertura sería inmediata.

Al llegar al primer piso (el del Sargento Metálico era la planta baja), nuestros héroes se encontraron con: ¡un jardín! Pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno bien repleto de plantas de todo tipo, incluso árboles y fuentes.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?! - Exclamó Yamcha.

\- ¡Uhm! Si te fijas bien, verás que salvo unas pocas de estas plantas, las demás son artificiales. Efectivamente, estas ventanas no proporcionan luz más que para unas pocas plantas de interior. Y el agua de las fuentes tampoco bastaría. O un demente ha encargado esto a un interiorista por un simple capricho, o este lugar contiene alguna trampa. Retrocedamos un segundo. - Dijo Mutenroshi.

Al volver a la entrada, el maestro Tortuga dio una señal a Puar para que explorara, cosa que hizo con su forma de mosca. Rápido, discreto y difícil de acertar por posibles balas. Varios metros por detrás marchaban los dos vigilantes guerreros. Hasta que encontraron un nuevo ¡androide? de aspecto bello y amigable. Era del tamaño de Gyumao, con la misma estatura y corpulencia. Incluso con la misma amplitud de pelvis. Pero a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan ancho tenía unos músculos muy marcados, más allá de lo concebible en una estructura tan rotunda. ¡Quedaba incluso armonioso!

Con todo, lo más sorprendente era la deslumbrante belleza de su varonil rostro, digna de un dios griego. Quizá por ello iba ataviado con una túnica como la de los contemporáneos de Aristóteles, y llevaba una corona de laurel sobre su cabeza.

\- Bienvenidos, visitantes. - Les dijo este ser con un voz dulce y melodiosa, al mismo tiempo que viril. - Si me lo permiten les enumeraré los distintos tipos de androides diseñados por la Cinta Roja. Probablemente ya conocían, incluso antes de llegar aquí los obsoletos droides A-1, ahora utilizados principalmente para tareas de vigilancia, y los guerreros A-2. También obsoletos, aunque no tanto. Personalmente, yo les hubiese llamado D-1 y D-2, con D de droide, pues el prefijo -andro significa "hombre". Y los A-1 y A-2, como que no pasan por humanos.

Luego nuestros ingenieros diseñaron lo que iba a ser el modelo A-3, cuya "A" sí iba a ser merecida. Mayor tamaño, fuerza bruta, pero sobretodo mayor potencia computacional, lo que le permitiría una mayor diversidad de funciones, coordinación y velocidad. Pero el salto tecnológico era demasiado ambicioso para el momento, por lo que surgieron ciertos problemas de diseño que lo hicieron inviable. Dentro de lo malo, algunas partes sueltas han podido ser aprovechadas, tanto para los modelos de androides posteriores, como para carcasas de robots de combate manejadas por humanos, y otras aplicaciones.

El primer androide que además de ser digno de su nombre sería operativo, es el A-4. Se trata del Sargento Metálico, a quien acaban de conocer. Admito que no deja de ser un modelo tosco.

Los modelos A-5 y A-6 tampoco se terminaron de construir por inviables. El A-7 sí, inteligente a su manera y de prodigiosa fuerza, acorde con su físico, basado en el monstruo de Frankenstein. Seguro que lo han visto en películas, aunque les advierto que en ellas siempre le cambian la personalidad y/o nivel de inteligencia respecto a la novela original.

Al grano, A-7 nos salió pacifista, así que hubo que desguazarlo para aprovechar sus componentes para futuras versiones no fallidas. Lástima, pues hacía parecer un enclenque al propio Sargento Metálico.

A-8 y A-9, inviables.

Y por último, el modelo más moderno y perfecto de todos: el A-10, o sea yo. Más fuerte, rápido e inteligente que cualquiera de los anteriores. También el más bello, aunque siendo un robot admito que es irrelevante. La única razón por lo que lo soy, es que mi diseñador es amante de la mitología griega. Y quería algo lo más opuesto posible a su fracasado A-7. Por eso mi rostro está basado en una antigua escultura de Apolo, dios de la luz, la belleza, la música y la arquería. Admito que me faltan la lira, que no sé tocar. Otra inexactitud de mi diseño, es que Apolo era de hombres anchos y cintura estrecha, lo que se llama un cuerpo apolíneo. El mío también tiene las caderas anchas, como los de los dioses Ares y Heracles. Pero eso es porque estoy diseñado para pelear.

Por último, la corona de laurel es un símbolo de victoria desde que mi homónimo se puso unas tras alcanzar una ninfa. Les recomiendo que lean la historia. Yo la mía la recogeré de nuevo tras darles una buena tunda.

Apenas arrojar al suelo su laurel, una ráfaga de virotes de ballesta surgió desde los arbustos, no alcanzando a Mutenroshi y Yamcha tan solo por sus grandes reflejos. Al mismo tiempo aparecieron de la maleza, corriendo hacia ellos 5 androides más con aspecto de guerreros chinos de terracota, sólo que estos eran de acero. Dos de ellos portaban katanas, que no son espadas chinas, pero el diseñador de estos androides A-8 (Apolo era algo ladino y mentiroso) no lo sabía. Otros dos llevaban ballestas incorporadas en el antebrazo derecho, y una espada corta en el brazo izquierdo, quizá con la idea de que algunos de sus rivales podrían no estar acostumbrados a pelear con zurdos. El quinto llevaba una lanza. Todos llevaban una armadura idéntica, salvo uno de los dos espadachines, que la llevaba más elaborada que sus compañeros.

En los bosques del noroeste habitaban diversas tribus de samuráis, constando las más grandes de apenas unos cientos de miembros. La razón de una población tan escasa era que vivían de la caza, y de no ser por el gran tamaño de los árboles y animales de la zona, habría sido todavía más escasa. Antaño fueron una civilización floreciente, pero el no saber adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías, les arrinconó a zonas agrestes, de menor interés para los imperios que les sustituyeron. Seguían practicando el arte de la esgrima, pero más por tradición que por auténticas necesidades bélicas, lo que no quita que siguieran tomándoselo en serio.

La hermosa Midori recorría el bosque en busca de una presa. Aunque hábil con su arco, tenía el defecto de a veces distraerse demasiado contemplando la belleza del bosque. Por ello no vio a tiempo como surgían de la espesura dos soldados de la Cinta Roja.

\- Discúlpanos preciosa, déjanos decirte que eres muy bonita. ¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros? - Dijo uno de los dos sátiros.

\- Antes lo haría golpeando un avispero cubierta de miel. - Respondió ella acercando su mano a la empuñadura de su katana.

\- Tu ya estás cubierta de miel guapa. - Dijo el otro sátiro. - No hagas movimientos raros o te frío a tiros. Venga colabora y ya verás como te diviertes tu también. Y que no te pasa nada malo.

De repente, un nuevo samurai irrumpió en escena. De un espectacular salto, cayó sobre el segundo sátiro, y de un katanazo lo partió limpiamente en dos hemisferios, de arriba a abajo. Ambas mitades del gañán fueron separadas conforme caían de lado, sin perder la expresión de perplejidad en sus medios rostros.

De haber tenido tiempo, Yajirobe habría aprovechado para trocear ambos hemisferios en cuadraditos, y así hacer su entrada todavía más espectacular ante Midori, pero quedaba otro oponente con metralleta y no era cuestión de darle tiempo para sacarla. Así que de una estocada le atravesó el torso entero, de paso que el corazón. Una vez muerto también: le arrancó la espada; la agitó a un lado para sacudir la sangre, antes de que tuviera tiempo a secarse y a dificultar su limpieza; la lanzó al aire, donde dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, perpendicular al suelo; hasta que a punto de caer tras la espalda de Yajirobe, este se inclinó a un lado para que la espada entrase perfectamente en su vaina. Un numerito realmente espectacular.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Soy el más guapo o no soy el más guapo?

Yajirobe era un joven de recio esqueleto y músculos compactos. El problema es que alrededor de sus músculos compactos tenía un tejido adiposo, también muy compacto. Por si fuera poco su rostro no era precisamente el de un Adonis. No es que fuera tan feo como pegarle a un padre en la nariz con un calcetín sudado, pero sí como hacerlo con uno sin sudar.

En el fondo Yajirobe sí era consciente de no ser muy agraciado, pero debido a sus complejos y a un erróneo sentido del orgullo solía hablar como si fuera el tío más guapo del mundo. Lo que de cara a las chicas le perjudicaba más que su propio físico.

\- Oye Midori, ¿te apetece celebrarlo tomando una copa conmigo? - Añadió Yajirobe, el pobre tenía sus defectos pero creía detectar una oportunidad inmejorable para ligar con una chica guapa.

Antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo para responder, apareció más gente de la espesura del bosque. Por lo visto estaba de moda ese día. Volvían a ser soldados de la Cinta Roja, pero esta vez todo un pelotón.

\- Enhorabuena samurai. - Dijo su líder: Un hombre gigantesco, de 2'10 metros de altura, con el cabello rapado por los lados y una gran cresta pelirroja en medio. No dijo "samurai guapo" porque quería ser diplomático.- Una entrada realmente espectacular, le felicito. Gracias por librarme de esos dos incompetentes, una auténtica deshonra para mi ejército. Ahora iré al grano.

Soy el capitán Gero - Omitió que su nombre completo era en realidad Gero Junior, pues se llamaba así por su padre, el Dr. Gero, el más genial científico de la Cinta Roja, quizá del mundo. Quien en otro universo crearía un androide, A-16, basado en su hijo, muerto por herida de bala. - Deseamos realizar un trato con su tribu. Algo razonable, de lo que pueden salir justamente recompensados, salvo que nos obliguen a tomarlo. Sabemos llegar a su aldea, que para algo aparece en los mapas de la zona, pero agradeceríamos que nos acompañen para evitar confusiones a nuestra llegada.

Fastidiado por su interrupción, Yajirobe, junto con Midori, caminaron con los soldados como simples compañeros de viaje hasta llegar a su aldea. Allí se reunió el consejo del pueblo para atender a los forasteros. A Yajirobe se le permitió la entrada por haberlos traído y en agradecimiento por salvar a Midori, hija de uno de los miembros del consejo. Además, el anciano Yamato, considerado el hombre más sabio del lugar, por alguna razón creyó conveniente su presencia.

Tras las presentaciones, Gero Junior expuso su petición, lo cual quedaba mejor que decir exigencia por la fuerza militar:

\- Señores de la aldea del Oso, nosotros, el Ejército de la Cinta Roja, hemos descubierto la presencia de una llamada bola del dragón en su territorio. Les estaríamos muy agradecidos tanto si nos la entregan, como si simplemente nos ayudan a encontrarla con las excavaciones que pensamos realizar en esta tierra. En cualquier caso, sería muy lamentable que un bosque tan hermoso como este se viera afectado por una disputa innecesaria y lamentable.

Cuando Gero Junior era pequeñito, los campamentos de verano organizados por la parroquia de la iglesia local además de llevarle a hacer muchas trastadas con otros pilluelos, también habían fomentado su amor por la naturaleza. No obstante, su conciencia ecológica era moderada, pues ante todo priorizaba sus responsabilidades como soldado.

En otro universo alternativo, su contrapartida robótica sí se tomaría la naturaleza más a pecho. El ecologismo de A-16 no estaba basado en nada, pero su programación la había exagerado hasta cierto punto. Sólo hasta cierto punto, claro, A-16 no dejaría de ser capaz de destruir bosques enteros por tal de cumplir su misión prioritaria.

Y ya sé que viendo el tamaño del mozo, es difícil creer que alguna vez haya sido pequeñito. Pero tengamos en cuenta que incluso las ballenas azules y los dinosaurios empiezan siendo zigotos microscópicos.

En esta ocasión, fue el Maestro Tortuga quien, con una mirada, dio a Yamcha la posibilidad de escoger rival. Tanto Apolo como los cinco terracotas eran demasiado para él. De todos modos la decisión fue automática: Apolo era más peligroso que los otros 5 juntos, sin duda, pero aún así, al ser uno le pareció más fácil de esquivar golpes con él que con los terracotas.

Mutenroshi se dirigió raudo hacia el más cercano de los ballesteros, desviando todas las flechas por el camino, para de repente cambiar de dirección al protegerlo los espadachines y el lancero. Pillándolos con el pie cambiado aprovechó para con la hipervelocidad enfrentarse al otro ballestero, más aislado, y de una patada romperle el alma y de un puñetazo lanzarlo contra la pared. Los demás guerreros embistieron contra él, menos el otro ballestero que se movía pero para dispararle desde los mejores ángulos y tratando de no alejarse demasiado de sus compañeros.

El espadachín básico lanzó un tajo horizontal hacia los brazos del maestro, a lo que él respondió avanzando un poco hacia adelante y de lado, de modo que pudo pararle el espadazo con los antebrazos cruzados. No lo cortó en parte por la extrema dureza del, posiblemente, mejor luchador humano de la historia, y en parte porque lo alcanzó con el tercio débil (el tercio de hoja más próximo a la empuñadura), donde el filo no es tan pronunciado. Entonces Mutenroshi deslizó sus manos para coger su empuñadura, y si bien no tuvo tiempo para arrebatársela al terracota, al menos sí pudo usarla para intercambiar tajos con el otro espadachín y de paso desviaba una lanzada con su pierna. Como la situación no era factible, Mutenroshi decidió saltar hacía atrás arrancando la mano de su terracota. Pero el droide era más fuerte que los anteriores, así que sólo pudo medio arrancársela, con lo que la espada siguió con el terracota.

Escarmentado del Sargento Metálico, Yamcha ahora pelea defensivamente contra Apolo. Ello iba en contra de su habitualmente agresivo estilo, pero su única aspiración era ganar tiempo; y su única manera de conseguirlo era limitarse a esquivar, parar lo que no pudiese esquivar, y guardarse sus ataques para cuando estuviese seguro de además de poder golpear también poder apartarse antes de la inevitable réplica. ¡Mierda! Pese a haber parado el golpe en todas las ocasiones en que Apolo le había tocado, cada vez que lo hacía le dejaba moretón en el brazo o pierna interceptores. En ocasiones del impacto incluso lo movía varios metros para atrás.

Mutenroshi mientras tanto aprovechaba un, bien ganado, medio metro de fugaz distancia de seguridad, para saltar varios metros hacia atrás con pirueta y: ¡kamehame... ¡bom! Su kamehameha fue interrumpido por el terracota con armadura de general. El maestro Tortuga no podía saberlo, pero si bien los demás terracotas eran droides A-8 con diferentes armas, el general era un A-9: con inteligencia de combate incrementada, y capaz de utilizar unas pequeñas reservas de energía para efectuar explosiones similares a las que podría realizar el propio Mutenroshi con su ki. No obstante, tales explosiones eran de menor poder detonante, y estaban limitadas por requerir demasiada energía para una batería grande, pero no tan desproporcionada como para permitir un número generoso de disparos. Pero uno de esos escasos cartuchos fue clave para cancelar un potente kamehame que tal vez habría destruido Apolo.

No obstante, Mutenroshi había caído a todavía más metros de distancia de los terracotas. No contaba con tiempo para cargar un kamehame en condiciones, pero sí pudo lanzar otra onda de energía, de menor tiempo de carga aunque de menor potencia. Alcanzó a Apolo en la testa, causando sólo daños menores, pero distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Yamcha por fin se atreviese a saltar, golpeando su ojo con la base de la palma de su mano. Destruyendo uno de sus dispositivos de visión y provocándole un ángulo muerto.

Apolo conservó su maquinal calma. Ahora Yamcha le esquivaba con todavía mayor facilidad que antes, así que decidió compensarlo con una treta. Su potentísimo microprocesador e intrincados algoritmos de inteligencia artificial le llevaron a fingir:

\- ¡Maldito mortaaaal! ¡Cómo te atreves a desfigurar mi bello rostro!

\- Vaya, un robot presumido, lo que nos faltaba. - Respondió Yamcha.

En realidad a Apolo, siendo consciente de su magnífica belleza, en términos humanos, le importaba bien poco su aspecto: era una simple máquina de matar. Su ira fingida era un modo de hacer más creíble un ataque demasiado impetuoso, que habría un hueco para que Yamcha se colase con su zona ciega. Apolo no podía verlo, pero la probabilidad de predecir correctamente los movimientos de su oponente, bien valían el riesgo de recibir daños menores en su pierna robótica. Así que giró levemente su cintura y lanzó una potente patada lateral con la que Yamcha salió despedido por la ventana.

El invisible insecto Puar se materializó en su verdadera forma, al lado de la ventana de marras.

\- ¡Yamchaaaaa! ¡Ocupese de los droides, señor Mutenroshi! ¡Yo rescato a mi amigo! - Dijo saliendo hacia fuera.

\- Antes de decidir que hacer, ¿alguien sabe algo de esas bolas del dragón? - Preguntó Akira, líder de la tribu.

\- La tengo yo. - Respondió Yajirobe. - La encontré el otro día yendo de caza, y he estado a punto de ofrecérsela al capitán Gero. Pero he pensado que quizá esperándome a que se largue, alguien me cuente algo sobre estas bolas y me diga cuanto dinero les puedo sacar. Antes de todo esto me estaba planteando si guardarla en casa o si hacerme un collar con ella.

El anciano Yamato tomó la palabra.

\- Por eso te he hecho venir. Te vi llegar con ella al pueblo y pensaba contarte su leyenda un día de estos. (Mentira, cuanto menos me hable contigo mejor, que me caes un poco mal) - Por supuesto lo contenido en paréntesis es lo que Yamato pensaba, pero no decía. El anciano era un tanto estricto en algunos aspectos, pero algo de tacto tenía hablando con la gente. A continuación relató la leyenda de las bolas del dragón.

\- Por eso -continuó Yamato- no podemos entregar la bola al capitán Gero. No me importaría entregarles un simple tesoro, con tal de que nos dejen en paz. Pero si les damos este, les ponemos el mundo en bandeja.

Las opciones que veo son:

\- Asaltar su campamento por sorpresa.

\- Tenderles emboscadas por el bosque, valga la redundancia. Jugaríamos en nuestro terreno, pero la pelea transcurriría más cerca de nuestros hogares.

\- Evacuar el pueblo. Lo que aparte de poco honorable, sería engorroso y además no dejarían de perseguirnos.

[En este momento los asistentes oyeron el sonido de una nave aterrizando cerca]

\- O por supuesto, entregarles lo que quieren, y aceptar cualquier abuso que deseen hacernos en el futuro. Huelga decir lo que opinaría de ello.

Mientras discutían entre las dos primeras opciones (a Yajirobe no le hubiera importado la venta, si era por bastante dinero, pero entendía que eso era egoísta incluso para él), uno de los cazadores se asomó por la entrada:

\- Señor Akira, señores del consejo, lamento interrumpir la reunión, pero acaban de aterrizar otros extranjeros. Preguntan por una bola del dragón, que aseguran que se encuentra en esta misma sala.

El general Red recibió a Blue, sentado mientras se fumaba un buen habano. El general Black estaba a cierta distancia de Red, tal como exigía el último. ¿La razón? Red, un pelirrojo barbudo, medía apenas un metro, mientras que Black, de raza negra, medía casi tres. Así que mejor alejarle y no evidenciar su cortedad de estatura.

\- Entonces ha cumplido con todos los parámetros de la misión. ¿No es así? - Preguntó el general Red.

\- En efecto, señor. Aquí tiene la nevera con el cuerpo del general Silver. - Blue lanzó una cápsula, de la que surgió la susodicha nevera.- Y aquí tiene la bola del dragón junto con el radar portátil que... - Blue escarbó, sin éxito, todos y cada uno de sus bolsillos y de los pliegues de su uniforme.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha de ser el perro ese! ¡Me lo robó mientras suplicaba por su vida!

\- ¿Un perro? - Preguntó Red. - Un perro es quien se comía mis deberes de peq... estoooo, en la escuela. La cuestión es que ha fracasado en su misión, y el Ejército de la Cinta Roja no tolera el fracaso.

\- Pero señor, le he entregado el cadáver de Silver en perfectas condiciones. Y he asesinado a uno de los asaltantes que acabaron con él.

\- ¿A quién de todos?

\- Bueno, al niño.

\- Glorioso héroe. Mata un puñetero niño calvo y eso compensa la pérdida de una bola del dragón, y... ¿Había dicho algo de un radar portátil?

\- Sí, señor. - Blue intentó apuntarse un tanto con información. - La razón por la que los pilafianos han podido encontrar la bola del dragón tan fácilmente, consistía en un simple radar similar a un reloj de bolsillo. Fácil de llevar y muy preciso, más que el nuestro. Si me permite introducirme en el palacio de Pilaf, sólo me haré con él, esta vez sí, y se lo traeré, al igual que con la bola que ya poseen. Verá como encontrar el resto de las bolas del dragón será lo más simple del mundo.

\- No, para usted tengo una misión diferente. - Tras dirigirse a Blue, Red llamó a su secretaria por centralita. - Señorita Mony Reddy, haga el favor de hacer pasar a nuestros dos invitados.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y entraron: Una atlética mujer con una frondosa melena rubia, y una mirada fría y maliciosa. Y un hombre de rasgos achinados; bigote fino; cara alargada y adusta; frías maneras y un aspecto despiadado; ropa tradicional china, bueno tradicional salvo por el letrero de "Voy a matarte" que rezaba en su espalda; y una coleta trenzada que alcanzaba más de medio torso. La mujer, cuando se mostraba tal como era, no parecía de fiar, pero al menos era atractiva. Pero el hombre tenía un aspecto como para echar a correr si te topabas con él en un callejón. Si gente dura y curtida como los generales Blue y Black se estremecieron al verlo, aunque fuera por un par de segundos, era por algo. Sólo le faltaba un letrero que dijera: "Soy un asesino". O ni eso, porque en la espalda llevarlo lo llevaba, no con esas palabras exactas, pero sí más o menos.

\- General Black, general Red, les presento a la ladrona Hasky y al asesino Tao Pai Pai. - Red no añadió nada más en sus presentaciones, bien sabían sus hombres que los recién llegados eran considerados los mejores del mundo en sus respectivas especialidades. Red siguió:

Como le iba diciendo, general Blue, tengo para usted una misión, pero no esa. La señorita Hasky es ideal para misiones que requieran sigilo, así que la he contratado no sólo para hacerse con la bola y el radar del palacio de Pilaf, sino para introducir en su confortable morada esta bomba. Como gente amable que somos, nos encargaremos de que ese emperador de tres al cuarto disponga de un hogar cálido.

Señor Blue, normalmente le ejecutaríamos por su fracaso en una parte de la misión. Pero ya que ha tenido éxito en la más importante, le daremos otra oportunidad. Peleará a muerte con el señor Tao Pai Pai. El vencedor se ocupará de recuperar otra bola del dragón que tenemos localizada en otro lugar.

\- Por mi perfecto. - Respondió Blue, aliviado.

\- General Red, -interrumpió Tao Pai Pai- debo recordarle que mis honorarios constan de un millón de zenis por muerte. Y en este caso por cada bola del dragón recuperada. Si bien, en este año, celebro que es el vigésimo desde que comencé en el honrado oficio del asesinato, cobrando sólo la mitad. No obstante, encargarme de este hombre contaría como otro trabajo, así que supondrá medio millón adicional.

\- Me parece bien. Así me podré hacer una idea de su nivel.

Hasky recogió los preparativos de su misión para partir sin dilación. Los cuatro hombres se trasladaron a una habitación más espaciosa, libre de mobiliario y mejor acondicionada para una pelea.

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! Déjame advertirte que soy el hombre más fuerte de la Cinta Roja. - Alardeó Blue.

\- Y a mi qué. Te derrotaré sólo con mi lengua. - Respondió el asesino, sacándola cuan larga era.

\- Eso quiero verlo. - Blue también se mostraba confiado.

El general Black dio inicio al combate.

Ambos luchadores se tantean hasta llegar a una distancia mínima de seguridad. Caminan en círculos, el uno alrededor del otro, hasta que Blue lanza una patada circular alta a Tao Pai. El asesino la ve, pero no le da tiempo a esquivarla y es lanzado por los aires.

Se levanta furioso y se dirige hacia su amanerado rival mediante un fulgurante zigzagueo. Tao para una patada circular baja de Blue, esquiva un crochet al tiempo que se desplaza a un lateral del soldado, y lanza un golpe con la lengua. Pero como Blue no ha lanzado el crochet excesivamente abierto, tiene tiempo para reposicionarse un estamparle a Tao un codazo en la cara. A continuación, con ese mismo brazo le agarra la lengua y tira de ella moviéndose en círculo para hacer caer al chino. Una vez su enemigo está en el suelo, Blue aguanta su cabeza con la otra mano y aprovecha para tirar de su lengua y arrancársela.

Blue se aparta para permitir levantarse a su rival. Y despreciativamente lanza a un lado la arrancada lengua:

\- ¿Con esto es con lo que me ibas a matar? Como no sea diciendo tonterías. - Se burló Blue.- Uy, cobro una pasta por matar pobres pardillos, pero hoy no tanta por ser mi aniversario. Gano a cualquiera con el meñique y haciendo malabarismos con focas con armadura. Uy no, he perdido, pero por mala suerte, que soy el mejor.

El mutilado y humillado Tao Pai Pai no podía tolerar tal afrenta. La adrenalina hizo correr un torrente de fuego por todas y cada una de sus arterias. Como mejor pudo, pronunció el nombre de su más terrorífico ataque:

\- ¡Ddayo Doddón-Pah!

Debido a su exceso de confianza, en lugar de esquivarlo, Blue sólo tuvo tiempo para bloquear el brutal rayo con sus brazos. Sobrevivió, pero algo dañado y bastante chamuscado. Esto lo enfureció y le quitó las ganas de tanta tontería. Fue directo a por Tao, quien todavía estaba en el suelo, le cogió el brazo, se lo rompió mediante una técnica de palanca, y a partir de ahí comenzó a patearle la cara para al final pisotearle la cabeza. Una sola vez. Tal como se la había aplastado estaba claro que no hacían falta dos.

El arduo entrenamiento de Blue había dado sus frutos en este combate. Red se dirigió a él, sorprendido:

\- Esta bien, merece otra oportunidad. Ahora mismo le informaré acerca de su nueva misión.


	12. Katanas, metralletas y chicas guapas

**CAPÍTULO 11 - KATANAS, METRALLETAS Y CHICAS GUAPAS**

El capitán Gero presentaba su informe al comandante Orange:

\- De camino a la aldea de los samuráis, me encontré a uno de ellos despedazando con una espada a dos de nuestros soldados más inútiles. Esos tipos querían violar a una amiga suya.

\- Los pillaría por sorpresa y no llegarían ni a disparar. - Supuso Orange.

\- Cierto, no oímos disparos, pero el caso es que ese tipo es realmente bueno. Créame, sé lo que digo. Además de lucha sin armas, he practicado tanto kendo como iaido, y el manejo que tiene con la katana es anormal. No exagero si le digo que su velocidad es inhumana, muy pocos de nuestros soldados podrían hacerle frente sin nuestras mejores armas.

\- Pero supongo que no causaría problemas a un pelotón entero como el suyo. ¿Transmitió el mensaje, capitán?

\- Por supuesto. Apenas liquidar a los dos inútiles, aparecí yo y le convencí para que nos llevará a su aldea para transmitir un mensaje. No le hacía gracia, pero no puso ninguna pega, como tampoco su compañera. En la aldea fui atendido fría pero educadamente, y les expuse que tienen hasta el alba para darnos una respuesta.

\- ¿Cuál cree que será?

\- Ni idea. Aunque en ningún momento fueron groseros con nosotros, si las miradas matasen no habríamos quedado ninguno vivo. Cierto que nuestro ejército no suele recibir calurosas bienvenidas. Creer, creo que aceptarán entregarnos la bola del dragón, si el precio es justo, pero no me juego el pellejo en ello. Bien haríamos tanto en doblar las guardias, por sí nos atacan, como en explorar la ruta hacia el poblado previamente al ataque, por si nos preparan alguna emboscada.

El comandante Orange se levantó. Gero Junior no era precisamente un canijo, de hecho era un tipo enorme. Pero Orange era un hombre león, casi tan alto como Gero y mucho más corpulento que el ya corpulento Gero. Caminó unos segundos de aquí para allá, mientras rumiaba una respuesta. Se paró:

\- Dudo que unos palurdos con espadas, arcos y apenas armas de fuego se atrevan a asaltarnos. Los exploradores de vanguardia para prevenir emboscadas sí me parecen una buena idea.

Como Orange no lo había dicho de un modo tajante, Gero se permitió insistir un poco:

\- No necesitaríamos tantos hombres para reforzar las guardias. Dudo que el cansancio les pese tanto, y de todos modos alguien tendrá que quedarse en la base, mientras nos lanzamos a un hipotético asalto. También veo improbable que no cedan, y aún más que nos asalten aquí en lugar de emboscar a mitad del camino. Pero tras haber visto moverse a ese feo, toda precaución es poca.

\- De acuerdo Gero. Aunque no creo que sea necesario, como usted mismo dice, toda precaución es poca. Le autorizo a preparar tanto las vanguardias como los guardias adicionales.

\- ¡Vamos, más vidilla! Una tortuga es lo que tendrías que cargar a la espalda, no el ritmo que tienes que llevar. - Se mofaba Lunch.

\- Ya, tu muy valiente ahora, pero yo soy quien aguanta mejor los resfriados. - Replicó Violet.

\- ¡A...atchis!

\- Antes lo digo, antes ocurre.

Las dos chicas estaban corriendo por los alrededores del palacio de Pilaf, cargadas no con pesados caparazones, de los que no disponían, sino de mochilas cargadas con 30 kg de piedras. Al menos, a idea de Violet, les habían añadido una fina plancha de hierro para evitar sentir los cantos de las piedras en sus espaldas. La ergonomía y la seguridad en el trabajo son importantes. Gracias a ello podían cumplir con el guión del Maestro Tortuga para sus primeros días de entrenamiento. Además de correr 15 km al día cargadas con los 30 kg, también tenían que realizar:

\- 150 flexiones. 50 normales, 50 con las manos hacia afuera y 50 con las manos hacia dentro.

\- 200 abdominales. También 50 de cada tipo, los cuales cada día habían de ser diferentes. Salvo 50 con las piernas enganchadas a una barra y en cuerpo colgando. Ese tipo era fijo para todos los días, que para algo era el más duro.

\- 200 sentadillas.

\- Prácticas de tiro para mejorar la flexibilidad de piernas. ¿? Dirá el lector. En realidad tiene sentido. Consistían en apoyar los pies de lado, en sillas lo más alejadas posible entre sí, para estirar abductores a lo Van Damme. Y cara a una diana para practicar con la pistola. Flexibilidad, puntería y control del estrés, todo en uno.

\- Otros ejercicios bizarros de flexibilidad que mejor censuramos. Demasiado aterradores.

Por supuesto, todo ello también cargadas con las mochilas. Una cosa era que Mutenroshi no quisiera exprimir innecesariamente a unas alumnas de las que no esperaba que siguieran el ritmo de Krilín y Yamcha. Pero si querían un entrenamiento ordinario que le pidiesen guía a otro.

Los servicios de inteligencia del emperador ya le había confirmado la veracidad de diversos informes de Violet, por lo que había comenzado a confiar en las chicas. Pero muy recientemente. De hecho era el primer día que permitía a Violet entrenar fuera del palacio, lo que la había forzado a sustituir el ejercicio de correr por otros como saltar a la comba, burpees, elíptica, etc. Pero claro, al aire libre el entrenamiento resultaba mucho menos monótono. También es verdad que un desierto no es un paisaje tan hermoso como un bosque, pero sí que lo es más que cuatro paredes, aparte de que un suelo arenoso donde se hunden los pies, vuelve el entrenamiento incluso más cañero.

Lunch rubia era quien estaba más en forma de las dos, pero en cuanto estornudaba la situación daba un vuelco:

\- ¡Buf! ¿Cómo he podido estar aguantando esto?

\- En realidad de rubia tienes la misma fuerza, sólo que tu personalidad malvada está más predispuesta a entrenarse y a sufrir.

\- Ya, pero esto es demasiado para mi. - Dijo Lunch mientras se quitaba el caparazón. - Una cosa es correr y hacer deporte, pero lo de la mochila es una barbaridad.

\- Mira, por esta vez llevaré la mochila por ti. Los 5 kilómetros que me quedan de trayecto no, pero de aquí a palacio aguanto con las dos mochilas. Pero cuando te vuelvas rubia ya te recordaré que no cojas la mochila para correr por fuera, sólo para entrenar en palacio. Paso de cargar doble cada vez que estornudes.

\- Lo siento, esto no me lo esperaba.

\- Tranquila, yo también tendría que haberlo previsto. - Entonces Violet añadió con una sonrisa. - Ahora no trotes demasiado, que la lenta vuelvo a ser yo.

¡BZZZZZ! ¡BZZZZZZZZZZ! Sonaba el móvil de Violet, era Eihei Taicho, capitán de la guardia palatina. Eihei ostentaba su cargo desde los tiempos de Furry, el anterior rey. Tras el golpe de estado de Pilaf, vía bolas del dragón, Furry y Eihei no entendía bien el porque, pero estaban convencidos de que correspondía la abdicación de Furry en favor de Pilaf. Eihei, además de consternado, se hallaba receloso ante el nuevo monarca, pero todo había transcurrido legalmente. Por si fuera poco, el propio Furry le pidió, que ya que abandonaba el cargo en pro de a quien consideraban el legítimo rey, que le sirviera con fidelidad. Al menos mientras no demostrase ser un sucesor indigno.

Si bien Eihei encontraba a Pilaf demasiado ambicioso, y caprichoso en algunos aspectos, hasta ahí tampoco hubiera tenido demasiado problemas en obedecer. Sí que sospechaba que Pilaf había sido algo turbio en algunos aspectos, pero las encarcelaciones de Bulma y Oomori habían sido a cargo de Mai y Shu, con lo que Eihei no sabía nada más aparte de que habían sido encarcelados. Lo que no quitaba que oliéndose algo no hizo nada para averiguarlo, pero él no era un héroe, sólo un soldado competente. Además, ¿que habría podido hacer? Pilaf era el legítimo soberano y no era tan fácil actuar contra él, además, una guerra civil era lo último que se necesitaba ante la amenaza de la Cinta Roja.

El caso era que el capitán de la guardia llamaba a Violet, de parte de Pilaf, para que tanto ella como Lunch, interrumpiesen su entrenamiento de inmediato y se presentaran al Consejo de Pilaf cuanto antes. Al colgar el móvil, Violet se dirigió a su amiga con una sonrisa:

\- Vaya, parece que al final no me has fastidiado ningún entrenamiento.

\- Así que ustedes han venido aquí a recoger... ¿unas bolas del dragón? - Inquirió Akira haciéndose el tonto.

\- Sí señor, - respondió Shu, portavoz del equipo-, sabemos que tienen una aquí gracias a un detector. Consiste en una esfera naranja con estrellitas rojas, de este tamaño. Les agradeceríamos que nos la entregaran, por supuesto pagando un precio junto.

\- ¿Se podría saber que interés tienen en las tales bolas del dragón?

\- Según la leyenda, y nuestras investigaciones apuntan a que es cierta, - por razones obvias, Shu prefería no explicar como Pilaf había conseguido hacerse con el poder- al reunir las 7 aparece el dios dragón Shen Long, quien otorga un deseo a quien lo haya invocado. El nuestro sería resucitar a mi amiga Mai, fallecida recientemente.

Akira cambió su percepción de los forasteros al escuchar su noble deseo:

\- Esta bien, vuestras intenciones parecen honradas. El único problema es que el Ejército de la Cinta Roja también ha descubierto que por aquí hay una bola del dragón. Aunque no lo han dicho específicamente, seguramente saben que incluso está en nuestra posesión. Nos han dado de plazo hasta el alba para entregarla. ¿Qué intenciones tenéis?

\- Ayudarles en la defensa de la bola del dragón. - Contestó Shu. - Mi compañero Krilín es tremendamente fuerte. Es discípulo del legendario Maestro Tortuga, a quien recientemente ya ayudó a destruir un campamento de la Cinta Roja. Un campamento provisional, eso sí, pero liderado por el famoso general Silver, muerto en tal ataque.

\- ¡Cómo! - Akira y los demás samuráis conocían al famoso general Silver, uno de los más terroríficos de la Cinta Roja.

\- Bueno, - interrumpió Krilín, tímido- es verdad que soy muy fuerte. Pero si voy solo mi éxito dependerá de quien esté allí. Con un campamento de soldados normales sí que puedo, aunque hayan droides A-1. Pero quizá haya algún luchador especialmente poderoso. Ayer mismo casi me mata el General Blue con sólo dos golpes.

\- ¡¿El General Blue?! - Akira no salía de su asombro. - En todo el mundo, los únicos hombres que probablemente sea más fuertes que él son el Maestro Tortuga, tu maestro; el Maestro Grulla, su rival, también discípulo del legendario Mutaíto; Tao Pai Pai, el mejor asesino del mundo, hermano menor del propio Maestro Grulla - Akira se horrorizará si se entera de la situación de Tao Pai Pai- ; y tal vez alguno de los otros alumnos de estos.

\- ¡Ejem! - Carraspeó Yajirobe.

Akira fulminó con la mirada a Yajirobe. Antes de que pudiese castigarle por su impertinencia, el anciano Ryu, sensei de Yajirobe y prácticamente el único miembro de la tribu a quien el samurai rechoncho le caía medio bien, saltó en su defensa. Y no, el anciano Ryu no se parece en nada al del Street Fighter. Sólo tienen en común el nombre (bastante común entre los nipones) y la práctica de las artes marciales.

\- Lo que quiere decir Yajirobe es que es alumno mío, que a mi vez lo soy de un alumno, de un alumno, etc. Del Maestro Yuki, otro de los alumnos del mítico Mutaito. No obstante Yajirobe, -dijo dirigiéndose a él- si bien es posible que seas capaz de derrotar a Blue, tampoco es algo que podamos asegurar.

En realidad Ryu dudaba que Yajirobe pudiese con alguien como Blue, suponiendo merecida la fama del terrible general. Su pupilo era el mejor luchador que había conocido, incluso superior a él mismo. Pero su carácter arisco e interesado, le habían hecho impopular en el poblado. Lo que unido a que de todos modos ya era más fuerte y duro que nadie, lo habían desmotivado en los últimos tiempos, lo que estaba comenzando a estropear el increíble potencial de este talentoso alumno. Para Ryu era una auténtica lástima, pues consideraba a Yajirobe como a alguien muy aprovechable, no sólo como luchador sino, pese a sus defectos, sino también como persona.

Yajirobe se empeñó en seguir metiendo cucharada, afortunadamente el aviso que le había hecho su sensei con la mirada, sirvió para que al menos esta vez alzara la mano pidiendo la palabra.

\- En cualquier caso, este chico ha dicho enfrentarse, pero también perder con sólo dos golpes. No sé hasta que punto nos podría ayudar.

\- Quizá tengas razón. - Admitió Akira.- Obviamente no irá solo, ni sólo contigo, sino que ayudaría todo el poblado. -Akira se dirigió a los forasteros.- Pero antes de elaborar ningún plan, deseo saber que pensáis hacer con la bola del dragón. Suponiendo que con vuestra ayuda podamos resistir frente a todo un ejército.

\- Ya lo he dicho, resucitar a nuestra amiga Shu. - Respondió Shu.

\- Sí, eso ya te lo he dicho, también que me parece un buen plan. Pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, Yajirobe desde que habéis llegado aquí está como a punto de saltar como un resorte. La razón es que la bola del dragón en realidad es suya, y no puedo disponer de ella así como así.

Según las leyes de la tribu, Akira sí podría forzar a Yajirobe a entregar la bola. Pero en caso de negarse, la máxima sanción aplicable sería el destierro, pudiendo entonces quedarse Yajirobe con la bola. Akira añadió:

\- Así que si pretendéis que vuestro esfuerzo se vea premiado con la bola, tendréis que negociar con Yajirobe.

En realidad Akira, si bien no quería coaccionar demasiado a Yajirobe, sí estaba dispuesto a mediar en el caso de que los nuevos forasteros ofreciesen un precio justo y Yajirobe regatease por codicia. Sin dilación, Shu se dirigió a Yajirobe:

\- ¿Cien mil zenis por la bola?

\- Doscientos mil. - Replicó el avaricioso.

\- Ciento cincuenta mil. Y un puesto en la Guardia Pilafiana. El rango y sueldo iniciales dependerán de la valía que demuestres en tus primeras misiones con nosotros.

\- Hecho.

Una vez acordado el precio de la bola y mercenariado del samurai relleno, Shu volvió a dirigirse al jefe de la tribu:

\- Señor Akira, creo que ya es hora de evaluar nuestros medio y definir la estrategia a seguir.

El Maestro Tortuga se había quedado solo y a contrarreloj. Con Yamcha defenestrado y Puar que había salido volando, literalmente, hacía él, tenía muy poco tiempo para derrotar a Apolo y los terracotas. Quizá no tuviera el suficiente no derrotándolos de forma inmediata. Así que fue a lo rápido:

Con la técnica de la hipervelocidad se aleja de los terracotas y se traslada a la puerta de entrada. Mal asunto, desde ahí se oía acercarse a los soldados de abajo. Era evidente que por fin habían derribado la puerta y no tardarían en derribar también esta. Así que se descamisa, y conforme prepara un kamehameha su musculatura aumenta exageradamente de volumen. Es algo así como un Gyumao más bajito, pero más marcado pese a tener una corpulencia similar. Lanza el kamehame a Apolo, quien empujado por semejante torrente de energía, no sólo sale despedido por la ventana, sino que es enviado al quinto pino.

Sin perder esos músculos que le están agotando, ahora se dirige a por los terracotas. Al llegar a ellos emplea la técnica de la imagen múltiple, apareciendo cinco Mutenroshis hipertrofiados. Los cuatro terracotas normales caen enseguida bajo el tremendo poder de sus golpes, el general también cae enseguida gracias a la superioridad numérica obtenida. La técnica de la imagen múltiple consume muchas fuerzas, más cuantas más imágenes se empleen. Cuando las imágenes se emplean como si fueran reales, lo que significa que el luchador cambia de lugar constantemente para poder golpear, casi simultáneamente, desde las posiciones de todas las imágenes, es todavía peor. Combinada con la forma musculada, el desgaste para el cuerpo resulta criminal.

Con los terracotas derrotados, Mutenroshi por fin puede permitirse volver a ser un único anciano flaquito, pero todavía no puede descansar. Así que enseguida salió volando por la ventana a rescatar a sus compañeros. Apenas salir del edificio se encontró con un azorado, ¡e ileso!, Apolo al lado del todavía inconsciente Yamcha, rodeados de soldados. Apolo se dirigió al terrorífico Mutenroshi volador:

\- Señor Tortuga, es usted más escurridizo que Oolong.

Durante las horas previas al alba, ambos bandos exploraron los alrededores de la base del comandante Orange. Los exploradores de la Cinta Roja no detectaron nada, pues estando preparados para detectar un asalto de un grupo numeroso de samuráis, estos sólo habían enviado unos pocos para prevenir una falta de palabra por parte de los soldados.

Cosa que no hicieron, no por el sentido de la palabra de Orange, sino por la esperanza de un acuerdo a última hora, junto a la confianza de que aquellos bárbaros no estaban preparados para resistir el ataque de un ejército moderno.

Por su parte, las pocas veces que algún samurai detectaba a un soldado le perdonaba la vida, tampoco por un exceso de bondad, sino para no dar pistas al enemigo sobre lo que se preparaba.

Shu, Yajirobe y Krilín rodearon el campamento para poder acercarse por detrás. A falta de media hora para el alba ya estaban en los árboles situados tras el campamento. Ahora, equipados con unas mantas de camuflaje proporcionadas por el perro ninja, procedieron a acercarse muy poco a poco, asegurándose por los agujeros para los ojos, de que no hubiera ningún guardia ni foco encarado hacia ellos cada vez que avanzaran, aunque fuera una pizca. Un avance muy lento, para ello se había tomado media hora para unos pocos centenares de metros, de los que tampoco debían recorrerlos todos.

Al despuntar el alba oyeron los preparativos de la incursión. Al salir el Sol partió el grueso del campamento, los estúpidos samuráis morirían por su tozudez.

Violet y Lunch, quien seguía en su forma morena, estaban reunidas en el despacho del emperador, junto a este, Eihei Taicho y una recién llegada llamada Ana Franz. Esta era una mujer con una lisa melena pelirroja que le llegaba a los hombros. Además era alta, esbelta, bastante guapa, buena forma física y una marcada expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Algo natural, pues era uno de los cabecillas de la resistencia de la capital del Este, ocupada por los viles soldados de la Cinta Roja.

\- Su Majestad Pilaf, - al llamarle así esta señorita, el diminuto emperador se hinchó tanto que hasta parecía grande y todo- vengo a pedirle ayuda mutua. Mi ciudad está siendo maltratada por la Cinta Roja en todos los aspectos: expolios, saqueos, asesinatos, detenciones arbitrarias, e incluso violaciones. Los soldados se permiten cualquier crimen y abuso que se les antoje sin temor a represalias por parte de las autoridades, que son ellos. Y sus superiores se están sirviendo de nuestros recursos para prepararse para la guerra contra usted, una guerra que será a gran escala en cuestión de no mucho tiempo. Se están valiendo de nuestras riquezas naturales de hierro y bauxita, junto a la energía de nuestras centrales nucleares. No sólo eso, sino también se valen de nuestros centros de investigación para perfeccionar su tecnología militar, sobretodo en lo relativo a armamento nuclear.

Por todo ello se ha organizado un movimiento de resistencia, con acciones de sabotaje, atentados a sus cuarteles militares, infiltrados espiando, etc. Pero para ser verdaderamente eficaces necesitaríamos coordinarnos con ataques militares de su ejército. Ahora mismo somos como un niño armado con tirachinas contra un hombre armado, pero nuestra información y movimientos de distracción les facilitarían mucho a sus ataques, que por supuesto deberían ser hacia sus bases militares, pues para atacar a nuestra población civil ya tenemos a la Cinta Roja.

\- Gracias por su exposición señorita, -respondió el Gran Pilaf- tendremos en cuenta su propuesta. Mientras la deliberamos siéntase como en su casa. - Pilaf llamó por el intercomunicador. - Sacarino, dispóngase a acompañar a la señorita Franz a sus aposentos. Ocúpese de que se sienta cómoda y como en su casa.

El trío calavera no asaltó apenas salir el último soldado del campamento. Ni siquiera tras desaparecer por el bosque. Sino cinco minutos después:

\- Señor Akira -le comunicó Shu por el walky-talky que le había prestado- , el conejo está en el horno. Pasamos a nuestra tarea.

Cuando Shu decía "pasamos", se refería a que iban a pasar sus dos compañeros. Extraño uso de la primera persona. Así que Yajirobe y Krilín irrumpieron a saco en la base destrozándolo todo. Sólo quedaba una pequeña parte de los soldados, con lo que la toma fue sencilla. Shu, que hasta entonces se había limitado a un simple apoyo desde posiciones más o menos seguras, liquidando soldados a base de metralleta y bazooka, dio las siguientes instrucciones:

\- Bueno, ahora me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que los soldados que todavía no han muerto o huido puedan recuperarse y apoyar a sus compañeros. Lo que supone limpiar la zona. O dicho en sintoísta -Shu no era cristiano- , reventar los edificios y cargarme a los supervivientes que queden.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - Se sorprendió Krilín.

\- No querrás arriesgarte a que se recuperen y os ataquen por la espalda. Además, ten en cuenta que estos tipos son simples asesinos a sueldo. Y tranquilo, tu te ocuparás de los soldados sanotes del bosque, Yajirobe y yo nos encargaremos del trabajo sucio aquí.

\- Ningún problema. - Yajirobe respondió tal como se olía Shu. - Ve delante Krilín, ya te alcanzo, que esto no tardará mucho.

Mientras tanto, los soldados del bosque habían recibido el aviso del ataque a su campamento apenas iniciarse, por lo que cancelaron el ataque y dieron marcha atrás: momento que aprovecharon los locales para emboscarles. No es que contaran con muchas armas, pero entre las pocas que ya tenían de antes, junto a las que les prestaron Shu (un tipo bien equipado) y Tights (que llevaba las prestadas por su hermana). Pero eran las suficientes como para incordiar y hacer la retirada roja todavía más desorganizada.

Krilín corrió por la ruta al poblado hasta oír el regreso del convoy, para salir entonces del camino y correr en paralelo cubierto por los árboles. Los soldados le vieron llegar demasiado tarde como para poder recibirle adecuadamente, así que Krilín pudo apalizar gente y vehículos a placer. Incluso un droide A-1, demasiada poca cosa para él sin un compañero poderoso para apoyarle. No encontró resistencia hasta llegar hasta los dos líderes: el comandante Orange y el capitán Gero Junior.

\- ¿¡Este mocoso está destrozando nuestras tropas!? - Rugió el leonino comandante. - Te voy a matar de un sólo golpe, ¡gusano!

Tras la experiencia de Blue, y observando el tamaño de semejantes bestiajos, Krilín de repente se sintió muy pequeño.

\- Comandante, equípese con la armadura de combate. Será pequeño, pero este niño ha destrozado nuestra base junto a dos compañeros más.

Aterrorizado, Krilín descarta cualquier tipo de sofisticación. Así que se lanza sobre Orange con idea de golpearle con dos simples directos, un jab y un cross. Y a partir de ahí improvisar. No puede, pues apenas impactar a Orange con el jab al plexo solar, este sale despedido, por lo que no tiene tiempo de lanzar el cross. Orange no se equipó con la armadura a tiempo. Mejor dicho, no se equipó con ella por confiarse, el atacante era un simple niño pequeño, tanto que incluso le calculó menos edad de sus verdaderos trece años. De haber tenido más tiempo, o la prudencia de su lugarteniente podría haberse puesto la armadura a tiempo, lo que supuestamente habría complicado las cosas, pero no fue el caso. El Capitán Gero Junior sí era prudente, pero por su rango y sueldo sólo se equipaba de manera tan cara para misiones especiales, no para asaltar simples poblados del bosque. Era un buen luchador, razón por la que se daba cuenta de no estar preparado para alguien así. No tenía sentido seguir. Se rindió.

La batalla había terminado.

Mutenroshi entendió la indirecta, así que moviéndose como una centella destruyó al A-1 cercano y tumbó a los soldados circundantes. Después recogió a Yamcha y se fue volando, junto con Puar-Apolo, que recuperaba su forma original. No volvieron al piso de los terracotas, pues era evidente que allí no se hallaba Oomori.

A donde fueron fue al siguiente piso. Y menos mal, pues los soldados ya habían irrumpido la nueva puerta gracias a un droide A-1. Al que habían llegado nuestros héroes consistía en: un laberinto. ¡Genial! Los soldados no sólo tardarían unos segundos en recorrer el piso de abajo, sino algún que otro minuto en encontrarles en el de arriba, pues si bien contarían con mapas, el no tener un camino recto quieras que no, ralentiza.

Puar, recordando la leyenda del laberinto del Minotauro, tuvo la idea de transformarse en ovillo de lana:

\- Aguánteme por un extremo, Maestro Tortuga, mientras exploro un poco.

Tras varios intentos, el hilo de Ariadna polimorfo se percató de que podría tardar un buen rato, así que decidió volver atrás para advertir a Mutenroshi, por si se le ocurría una idea mejor. Como fue el caso:

\- Yamcha ya está recuperado; yo no estoy recuperado del todo, pero al menos vuelvo a tener aliento; y no sé para qué queremos resolver este laberinto, cuando lo que queremos es rescatar a Oomori y obviamente no se encuentra aquí. Yamcha, cógete a mi; Puar, sígueme.

Así que de nuevo salieron volando por la ventana, para irse al piso de arriba, entrando también por la ventana. Así, a lo grande.

Allí les esperaban el general White y una mujer, realmente espectacular. Era una rubia de facciones preciosas, clavadita a Kristanna Loken; con un cabello engominado que pese a su longitud real, no le llegaba ni al cuello porque estaba recogido con un moño; ojos azules como el cielo, fríos como el hielo, que transmitían eficiencia, además de una confianza en sí misma a toda prueba; y un traje de cuero muy ceñido, de color verde grisáceo, con el logotipo de la Cinta Roja en el pecho, en uno de sus generosos y hermosos pechos.

La rotunda señorita, con el beneplácito de White, se adelantó un poco y mostró una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos glaciares:

\- Bienvenidos caballeros, les felicitamos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Se me lo permiten, me presentaré con un par de besos para cada uno.

\- ¡Glups! - Yamcha retrocedió. Mientras su amigo Puar se quedó congelado ante una recepción tan... inesperadamente cariñosa.

Por contra, Mutenroshi se adelantó a toda prisa:

\- ¡Por supuesto, señorita! ¡Smuak, smuak!

El muy so cerdo, no sólo la estaba besando abriendo la boca para sacar un poco la lengua, sino que aprovechó para apenas abrazarla por la espalda, bajar sus manos. Exactamente hasta donde quiso. Y lo sorprendente es que la tía no sólo no reaccionaba, sino que ella tampoco dejaba de abrazar a Mutenroshi. Así que el viejo verde aprovechó para manosearla unos segundos más. Justo los que tardó en abrirse la trampilla.

Ambos cayeron al vació. La mujer sin dejar de agarrarlo firmemente. Ella dejó de besarlo para abrir bien la boca. De donde salieron unos colmillos metálicos, y mientras sus manos se convertían en cuchillos.


	13. El General White

**EL GENERAL WHITE**

Cayendo al vacío, agarrado a una robot asesina con colmillos y cuchillas. El sueño de todo hombre, si quitamos lo de robot, asesina, y los colmillos y cuchillas. Como el gran luchador que era, el Maestro Tortuga supo reaccionar ante la adversidad, dentro de lo que cabe, aguantando las mandíbulas de la vampira cibernética con una mano, mientras que sus habilidades de lucha le permitieron girar su oponente para que ella estuviese abajo, y al caer fuese ella quien le amortiguase la caída. Pero lo que ya no pudo evitar, había bajado demasiado la guardia, fue que las cuchillas le hiriesen la espalda.

La adrenalina del dolor le llevó a utilizar automáticamente una variación de su técnica de la palmada eléctrica: la anguila eléctrica. Más potente pero de menor alcance, ideal para esta situación. Por lo visto le tocó un punto débil a la androide A-11, la electricidad, pues su expresión de dolor y la agitación del metal líquido de la superficie de su cuerpo eran más que esclarecedoras. Y sí, Apolo era bastante mentiroso, pues conocía perfectamente la existencia de modelos todavía más modernos que él, pero una cosa es darle conversación al enemigo para hacerle perder tiempo, mientras tu gente trata de derribar una puerta, y otra muy distinta es ofrecer información realmente útil. Lo mismito por lo que les había hecho creer que los modelos A-8 y A-9, los terracotas, habían sido otro fracaso.

Al caer al suelo, efectivamente A-11, también llamada Aqua, le amortiguó la caída, llevándose ella daño adicional. Momento que aprovechó el Maestro Tortuga para separarse, y así poder vencer utilizando técnicas menos agotadoras, pues sólo estaba parcialmente repuesto del sobreesfuerzo ante Apolo y los terracotas. Por si no tenía ya bastantes problemas, ahora recibe un rayo eléctrico él mismo, alguien le ha atacado por un lateral. La mayoría de la gente, al pelear la adrenalina les hace sufrir de visión de túnel, que consiste en ver sólo al rival de enfrente, volviéndolas ignorantes tanto ante posibles amigos del adversario, que estén esperando a atacar a traición, o al entorno. Mutenroshi es un auténtico experto, y sabe conservar la cabeza fría y vigilar a su alrededor, pero cayendo en picado, siendo acuchillado y forzado a usar una técnica que requiere de tanta concentración. Como que es "normal" ignorar un nuevo enemigo: un enorme monstruo rosado. Ejem, "normal" pero no deseable. Ni de coña.

El rayo había surgido de las antenas de un monstruo bípedo, llamado Buyon. Quién era vulnerable al frío, razón por la que en otro universo un tal Son Goku pudo vencerlo destruyendo un pared, para que el aire glaciar del exterior lo congelara, dejándolo indefenso. Pero Mutenroshi no sólo ignoraba este detalle, sino que además tampoco le habría servido de nada. En este universo la Torre había sido construida mucho más al sur, por lo que Buyon habría podido pelear perfectamente en el exterior, sufriendo algo de frío, pero sin perder peligrosidad.

\- ¡JA, JA, JA! - Fue una risa gutural, proferida por la bestia mientras se recuperaba Mutenroshi. Y mientras también se recuperaba Aqua, con su semilíquida cobertura externa de metal plástico.

Una vez Ana Franz fue trasladada a sus aposentos, el Gran Pilaf se dirigió a su pequeño comité:

\- ¿Qué pensáis de la proposición de esa señorita?

Eihei Taicho tomó la palabra:

\- Antes de decidir nada, deberíamos conocer mejor los medios de la resistencia. No es que espere grandes arsenales de armas, pero sí deberíamos exigir un mínimo de medios humanos y organización. No hablo sólo del número de personas que integren la resistencia, que también, sino de como de bien colocados están. Por ejemplo, un rebelde que trabaje para la Cinta Roja, aunque sea de barrendero, tendrá más fácil acceso a información útil, etc. Lo que no quita, que los números en sí puedan ser suficientes, pues cualquier ciudadano puede ser útil si se lo propone. Cualquiera que vea por la calle soldados yendo por frecuencia por algún sitio, puede guiar a gente con cócteles molotov y darles refugio en su casas.

Pero claro, también hay que ver si estamos ayudando a cuatro gatos sin cerebro que sólo valgan para estallarnos en la cara.

\- Eso desde luego. - Siguió Violet.- Además de su capacidad, también habría que confirmar la veracidad de la información de la señorita Ana. Si tuviera que apostar sería a que es sincera, al fin y al cabo su historia es sólida y perfectamente creíble. Mi ex ejército no está compuesto por hermanitas de la caridad, y no sería la primera vez en la historia militar que la población civil se organiza para incordiar a un ejército invasor. Y desde luego, Franz tiene toda la pinta de ser una verdadera rebelde.

Pero tampoco es imposible que sea una topo de la Cinta Roja. Quizá esté aquí para conocer mejor el palacio y traicionar a quienes llevemos a la Capital del Este a ayudarla, o reunir información a partir de los medios que enviemos para ayudar a la resistencia, etc.

Propongo que: en primer lugar nos ponga en contacto con varios de los cabecillas de la resistencia y nos proporcione información sobre el tamaño y recursos de su grupo; y a continuación la acompañe alguien a la Capital del Este para conocer mejor la situación sobre el terreno, sugiero que seamos Lunch y yo, ella es hábil con las armas y yo con la infiltración.

\- Estoooo, Violet. - Interrumpió Eihei.- Vaya por delante que me alegro de tu incorporación y de que incluso me caes bien.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Pero en todo caso, reconocerás que tú misma no eres más de fiar que la propia Ana Franz. Vale que has matado a uno de los más importantes generales de la Cinta Roja, pero eso fue por interés. También es verdad que todos los informes tuyos que hemos tenido la ocasión de corroborar, no sólo han demostrado ser veraces, sino que realmente nos ayudarán en la lucha contra la Cinta Roja. Pero la cuestión es que llevas pocos días con nosotros, no te conocemos tanto como para que nadie de nosotros pueda dar su palabra por ti, salvo Lunch, cuya parte buena sólo sabe de ti lo mismo que nosotros, y su parte malvada no es más de fiar que tú misma. - Eihei se dirigió hacia la dulce Lunch Buena. - Con perdón.

\- Tranquilo, no me ofendo. No comparto tu opinión sobre mi amiga Violet, pero sé como es mi alter ego y que lo dices de mí es verdad.

\- Gracias. Lo que quiero decir, Violet, es que estando de acuerdo en enviar gente para supervisar a Franz, y determinar al capacidad y fiabilidad tanto de ella, como de su movimiento de la resistencia, creo que es mejor enviar otros agentes. Lunch y tú podríais intervenir ya en misiones de campo donde no se os mezcle con colaboradores o agentes nuestros, pero todavía es pronto para poneros en lugares tan delicados. No creo que sea el caso, pero no es imposible que tras improvisar la muerte del General Silver, para salvarte del Maestro Tortuga, Lunch y Krilín, ahora aproveches para obtener información, con la que tus antiguos superiores no sólo estén dispuestos a aceptar las excusas que te inventes para matar a Silver, sino además premiarte.

Por si acaso a su compañera le molestaba tanta sinceridad, Eihei se apresuró a añadir:

\- De hecho, paradójicamente esa es una de la razones por las que estuve de acuerdo con Su Majestad Pilaf, para ofrecerte el mismo cargo de Teniente Coronel que tenías antes, con la posibilidad de ascenderte a General una vez se confirme que estás de nuestra parte.

La verdad es que tener a las nuevas Violet y Lunch trabajando y viviendo en palacio, era relativamente normal. Tenerlas en el consejo privado del Gran Pilaf, puestos de la más alta confianza, cuando sólo se las conocía de pocos días, y una era una chaquetera traidora y la otra una medio delincuente, eso ya tenía narices. Pero estamos hablando del Gran Pilaf, el hombre (o pitufo cabezón, o lo que sea su especie) cuyos dos agentes de mayor confianza, Mai y Shu, habían sido contratados por un anuncio en el periódico.

\- Sí, sí. - Admitió Violet. - Me parece bien que enviéis a otros, tenemos más gente competente aparte de nosotras. - Violet añadió todo esto sin ironía ni acritud. - No obstante quiero reseñar un dato. Aunque no lo parezca, suelo ser razonablemente leal. Sólo que no me pareció razonable seguir siéndolo, cuando un superior imbécil pretendía obligarme al suicidio ante un enemigo que nos ha derrotado claramente. Aunque la verdad es que en parte le comprendo, yo le decía que seguro que le perdonaban ese fracaso, tras sus anteriores éxitos, pero la verdad es que su posible perdón era algo sólo probable. Algunos de nuestros superiores de la Cinta Roja tienen la costumbre de ordenar ejecuciones bastante arbitrarias. Por ejemplo hay quien ha sido fusilado por hurgarse la nariz.

El Gran Pilaf se calló que no consideraba tan descabellado ejecutar a alguien por una guarrada así. Obviamente, cuando se le pasaban por la cabeza cosas así, no se acordaba de que ocasionalmente él mismo también cometía pecados así. Dentro de lo malo, tuvo la sensatez de no expresar sus ideas en un momento tan inoportuno.

Violet siguió, como si le leyera la mente:

\- Y que conste que me habría parecido bien una buena mazmorra para ese cochino. - Aquí Pilaf se relajó un poco, pues pocos días antes había encarcelado precisamente, sí en una mazmorra, a uno de sus hombres por ese mismo motivo.

La cuestión, -seguía Violet- es que ahora cobro menos que antes. Pero en cualquier caso, por pesetera que sea, no me avergüenza reconocerlo, me compensa perder una fracción de mi sueldo, a cambio de ganar con la tranquilidad de que si alguna vez soy ejecutada, no será por razones estúpidas. La tranquilidad y el trabajar a gusto son cosas que no se pagan con dinero.

Durante los segundos de silencio que siguieron a la reflexión de Violet, Lunch Buena, quien sólo había sido convocada con la esperanza de que un estornudo despertara sus conocimientos camorrísticos, se atrevió a abrir la boca:

\- Pues no sé, pero a mi la señorita Ana Franz, como si me sonara de algo.

Violet se alarmó ligeramente:

\- Pero la conoces tú, o tu otra tú.

\- Pues no lo sé. Igual la vi hace demasiado tiempo siendo buena y por eso no me acuerdo. Que en el momento que sea y siendo mala. Mis dos personalidades no recuerdan lo que hace la otra, pero se conocen bien e igual ha quedado algún poso, aunque lo dudo. O igual sólo me recuerda a alguien que conozco. Creo que para decir esto hubiera valido más la pena que me hubiese callado.

El general White se tronchaba de la risa:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Menudo casporro! Le está bien empleado por viejo verde. Ahora me encargaré de vosotros.

White pulsó un botoncito de su reloj y de repente apareció embutido dentro de un droide de combate tuneado. Pues si Blue era uno de los hombres por quienes los izquierdistas atribuían a la Cinta Roja una ideología fascista, White era de quienes causaban que los derechistas les atribuyesen una ideología comunista. A Blue sólo le faltaba un águila y en la gorra y una esvástica en la chaqueta, mientras que el droide de White: estaba pintado casi completamente de rojo; salvo tres rectangulitos amarillos, uno con el logotipo de la Cinta Roja, otro con la hoz y el martillo y otro con las siglas CCCP, los tres símbolos también de rojo.

\- Sin la ayuda del marrano ese tú no eres nadie. Por si fuera poco estás más magullado que un mapache. Ahora mismo remataré el trabajo de Apolo.

White carga hacia Yamcha y le lanza un crochet de derecha, que el bandido esquiva agachándose y castigando el hueco abierto en la guardia del droide de White, con un crochet donde debería estar el hígado del robot y una patada circular con gancho en la espalda. De no ser por la armadura robótica, White habría sido desriñonado. Ahora el general se gira dando un manotazo a Yamcha, quien pese a pararlo es lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, aunque minimizando los daños de la caída gracias a rodar como una pelota. El problema es que el chasis de White ha resistido bastante bien sus golpes, por lo que tendrá que golpear más fuerte, aunque sea a costa de velocidad. Glups.

Ana Franz se asomó un rato a la ventana de su habitación para tomar el aire, y contemplar el paisaje nocturno a la luz de la Luna. Luego salió a dar una vuelta. Tal como esperaba, había una pareja de guardias a ambos lados:

\- ¿Desea algo señorita?

\- Sólo dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

\- En ese caso tendremos que acompañarla. Para asegurarnos de que por error no se meta donde no debe.

\- Entiendo.

Ana, junto a sus dos acompañantes, salió del palacio y anduvo distraídamente una vuelta alrededor de él. En un cuarto de hora ya había regresado a su habitación. Acompañada por ambos guardias:

\- Por favor, les importaría pasar a mi habitación, hay una pequeña duda que quisiera preguntarles en privado.

Ambos guardias se miraron, dudando. Ana añadió, amable:

\- Se supone que les han encargado vigilarme. Desde aquí dentro podrán hacerlo mejor. No se preocupen, no pretendo nada malo de ustedes.

Ana entró a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Los guardias se volvieron a mirar y uno entró. El otro desconfiaba, pero siguió a su compañero:

\- Cierren la puerta, por favor. Pueden ponerse cómodos, si lo desean. - Dijo Ana mientras entraba al lavabo. - En cuanto salga hablamos de unas cosillas.

El guardia que había entrado el primero hizo ademán de sentarse, pero cambió de idea al ver que su compañero permanecía de pie. También a imitación de él, acercó discretamente una mano a la funda de la pistola. Seguramente Ana no saldría con ningún arma, pero incluso en ese caso, tener una mano a pocos centímetros de un arma de fuego no es de mala educación mientras no amenaces con sacarla. Al cabo de un rato, Ana salió del lavabo, armada y vestida únicamente con un albornoz. La verdad es que la alta y esbelta pelirroja estaba bastante favorecida.

\- Disculpen la espera caballeros, -dijo acercándose- , les comento mi pro...

¡Croc! El guardia más desconfiado fue tumbado con un uppercut en la barbilla. Antes de poder reaccionar, el guardia más ilusionado cayó noqueado por una patada circular, también en la barbilla. Él fue el reanimado por Ana. Por supuesto tras haber sido ambos atados. Ana ahora estaba completamente vestida, con ropa cómoda y oscura. Y acercándole un buen cuchillo a su rostro:

\- Seguro que un gentil caballero como usted, guiará a un pobre dama indefensa como yo a su ansiado destino: a las bolas del dragón del señor Pilaf.

Enfrentado a una robot asesina llena de recursos, y a un monstruo enorme que lanzaba rayos y con hambre. El Maestro Tortuga pensó que una estrategia sencilla sería cargarse a uno de los dos por la vía rápida. Quizá no fuera posible, pero podía comprobarlo. ¿A por cual de los dos primero? Normalmente iría a por el más frágil, pero Aqua se había repuesto de una sobrecarga considerable, y el pedazo de bicho tampoco parecía delicado. Una buena razón de comenzar por Aqua sería su mayor cercanía, pero Mutenroshi no sabía hasta que punto el enzarzarse con ella dificultaría a Buyon acertar sus rayos. ¿Ataques a distancia? Buena razón para ir a por Buyon.

Así pues, Mutenroshi se aproximó al monstruo con la hipervelocidad, utilizando la rapidez no sólo para alcanzar de inmediato al objetivo, sino para cargar una patada más poderosa. Que se hundió en el abdomen del elástico monstruo, para luego lanzar despedido al propio Mutenroshi a toda velocidad. La potencia aplicada sólo sirvió para rebotar más violentamente al anciano luchador, que fue estampado contra la pared.

El machacado maestro aún tiene que realizar la técnica de la doble imagen a toda prisa, para evitar que el brazo cuchillo de Aqua lo decapitase, y poder contraatacarla por detrás. Lástima que ella reaccione con una cuchillada hacia atrás, causándole una buena herida en una pierna. Ahora Mutenroshi levita, para usar la otra para estampar a la androide contra otra pared de una patada. Luego esquiva otro rayo de Buyon. Y ve como la destrozada Aqua vuelve a rehacerse del golpe, por lo visto tiene algún sistema de regeneración robótica, pues su desfigurado cráneo está recuperando su forma.

Esta va a ser una pelea agotadora, en la que sólo podrá vencer si es capaz de encontrar algún punto débil en sus enemigos. El problema será detectarlo, bastante ocupado está ya en esquivar los nuevo rayos de Buyon y las cuchilladas de la repuesta Aqua. ¡Así no va a poder rescatar al pobre Oomori! ¿Oomori? ¡Pues claro, todo es mucho más sencillo de lo que parecía!

El Capitán Gero Junior y sus soldados fueron perdonados. Sólo murieron los previamente exterminados por Shu y Jajirobe en la base, más unos pocos ante el ataque de Krilín en el bosque, la mayoría de estos a mano de los oportunistas emboscadores samuráis. Sólo. Los supervivientes fueron despojados de sus armas, vehículos y cápsulas, por lo que marcharon a pie hacia la base más cercana. Afortunadamente para ellos, los samuráis les permitieron llevarse sus walky-talkies, por lo que fueron recogidos por sus camaradas de otros campamentos antes de mitad de camino.

Akira y sus hombres felicitaron al trío asaltante por su heroica y decisiva labor. Sobretodo el maestro Ryu a Yajirobe:

\- Yajirobe, quiero darte personalmente la enhorabuena por tu magnífico trabajo. Pese a tus defectos, me siento orgulloso de haber sido tu maestro.

\- Pese a mis defectos, vaya. Pero gracias de todos modos, maestro. - La segunda frase fue sin rintintín, la verdad es que Yajirobe sí era consciente de que Ryu era de los pocos que no le habían juzgado en sus malos momentos. Y que todas las críticas que le había dado a lo largo de su vida, habían sido con ánimo constructivo.

\- Escucha, te has ganado una buena recompensa, pero sobretodo, lo que has conseguido ha sido una oportunidad. Tu nuevo trabajo, además del generoso sueldo que te ha motivado, te ofrecerá aventuras, y las posibilidades de ayudar al mundo y de hacerte progresar a ti.

Incluso más que el hecho de que contribuyas a librar al mundo de la Cinta Roja, me interesa que no te estanques por tu pereza. Ayer ya te dije que el mundo es muy grande, y que estoy seguro de que hay algunos luchadores más fuertes que tú. Hoy te añado que tienes potencial para superarlos a todos, así que supera tus miedos e indolencia, y serás capaz de enfrentarte a lo que sea. No sólo en las artes marciales.

\- Vaya, gracias.

Yajirobe realmente agradecía el cumplido sobre su potencial, pero no tanto el sermón. No obstante, se abstuvo de quejarse al respecto, por ser buena la intención de su mentor y ser una de las pocas personas que respetaba de verdad.

Pero quien no estaba nada conforme con Yajirobe era Krilín. No es que creyera que se hubiese quedado atrás con Shu por miedo, de hecho le había parecido que era tan bueno peleando, o más, que él mismo. Pero no estaba conforme con asesinar a sangre fría soldados inconscientes, por muy lógico que le pareciese de cara al resto de la batalla. Tampoco le gustaba que a ninguno de los samuráis le pareciese haber escandalizado. Al menos Tights sí se había quedado un poco helada al escuchar el relato, pero no dijo nada, de hecho parecía anotarlo mentalmente como un hecho que ocurre en el mundo. Probablemente lo usaría de inspiración en sus próximas novelas.

Ahora fue ella quien tomó la palabra:

\- Buen trabajo, chicos. Pero ahora es el momento de pasar a la siguiente bola del dragón. Acabo de situar sus coordenadas en el mapa, y he visto que se hayan en un interesantísimo lugar: La Mano del Diablo.

\- ¿La Mano del Diablo?

\- Es el nombre de un archipiélago recóndito de los Mares del Sur, apartado de las habituales rutas de navegación. Os iré hablando de ese lugar durante el viaje.

Usualmente Yamcha tenía un estilo de combate muy agresivo. Su pelea defensiva contra Apolo fue una excepción requerida por las circunstancias. En este caso, su instinto de combate le decía que ser agresivo era una opción correcta, y su inteligencia le recordó que sus golpes habían notado menos resistencia en el plástico reforzado de la cabina de White que en el cuerpo metálico de su droide.

Así que atacó una de las patas del droide, para forzarlo a agacharse un poco. No es que no pudiese golpearlo con los brazos, pero así llegaba mucho mejor. No es que las patas del droide de combate no sirviesen para golpear, pero este modelo no era tan avanzado, y sus golpes eran mucho más lentos y torpes que los de los brazos. Una vez el droide se agachó un poco, Yamcha le esquivó un golpe y:

\- ¡Garras del lobo!

Destrozó la cabina con golpes, de puño y también con la base de las palmas de sus manos, y la atravesó de una patada, alcanzando al propio White.

\- ¡Llévame ante Oomori! Sabemos que lo tenéis prisionero aquí. ¡Rápido!

\- De acuerdo, ahora mismo.

El ingeniero Oomori tenía el despacho en ese mismo piso, en la sala de al lado.

\- ¡Oomori, sal! Han venido a rescatarte.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijo el ingeniero de marras. Era un anciano delgado, medio calvo, bigote fino y un cigarro en la boca.

\- Vamos, de verdad. No es que quiera sacarte, pero estos forasteros han llegado hasta aquí a por ti, me pregunto porqué.

Apenas el anciano cruzó la puerta, rápidamente White sacó una pistola bien gordota y se la puso en la sien, mientras se situaba tras él y le sujetaba con su otro brazo.

\- Ahora no hagáis tonterías. Si Oomori no trabaja para nosotros, no lo hará para nadie.

\- ¡Si le haces daño te arrepentirás! - Le advirtió Yamcha.

\- Si me atacas tú, él muere y tu misión se va al carajo. Y si te quedas ahí quieto como un pasmarote, acabarán por llegar mis soldados y te arrestarán. Quizá sea el momento de intentar escapar, sí podéis. ¿Cómo?

El general White estaba estupefacto, tenía un Oomori encañonado con su pistola... mientras otro Oomori surgía de la espalda de Yamcha. Este aprovechó la fugaz distracción de White para reaccionar, cogió su pistola manteniéndose apartado de su línea de tiro, y se la arrebató de la mano tirando de forma que la muñeca del general no pudiese retener el arma. Acto seguido Yamcha noqueó White, golpeándole debajo de la oreja con el canto de la mano.

\- Bien hecho Puar.

Una silueta oscura reptaba por una de las paredes exteriores del palacio del Gran Pilaf. Iba ataviada con ventosas para manos u pies, y unas ropas resistentes y oscuras que incluían una máscara. No es que Ana Franz, más conocida como Husky, creyese que los pilafianos fuesen a ignorar eternamente que ella era el ladrón de las bolas del dragón, pero en caso de que la viese algún guardia, cuanto más se tardase en registrar su habitación, mejor.

Husky se asomó por la parte inferior del ventanal, por donde vio un par de androides similares a los A-1 de la Cinta Roja, su equivalente pilafiano. Y también un par de guardias humanos paseándose por la sala. Se quitó la ventosa de una mano y las de los pies, a continuación se preparó las armas y se cogió del marco del ventanal para poder quitarse la ventosa de la otra mano. Finalmente se impulsó con la fuerza de sus brazos para, con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo, irrumpir dentro destrozando la ventana. ¡BOOOOM! Con la granada mató a ambos guardias. Volvió a saltar por la ventana para no poner a prueba su chaleco antibalas ante el fuego de los droides. Con otra granada, más poderosa, los destrozó a ellos también. Volvió a entrar. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Con su pistola, con sendos tiros en la cabeza, mató a los dos guardias que acababan de entrar desde el pasillo.

La alarma general estaba sonando. Así que se apresuró para apartar el cuadro del Dragón Sagrado, el más estimado por el Gran Pilaf, tras el que se ocultaba la caja fuerte donde, según el más salido e incompetente de los guardias de su habitación, se hallaban las tres preciadas bolas del dragón del emperador. En realidad podría saltarse al combinación de la caja fuerte con el tacto de sus dedos entrenados, pero sería más rápido usar C4, al fin y al cabo, con la alarma ya no tenía tanto sentido el sigilo. A no ser...

Husky probó una combinación de números: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Caja abierta. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡La había adivinado! Contra otro dueño, que no fuera Pilaf, no se le habría ocurrido probar con una combinación tan chorra. Aún así apenas podía creer que ese enano fuera tan imbécil.

Husky cargó con las bolas y volvió a saltar por la ventana, activando su armadura de droide para amortiguar su caída. Le habría venido bien para su pelea anterior, de no ser por la engorrosidad de entrar con ese cachivache por un ventanal grande, pero no tanto como el bicharraco. Apenas caer y ventilarse a unos guardias cercanos, huyó a toda velocidad, perseguida por otra armadura de combate.

Obcecado por la dinámica de ir subiendo la torre, derrotando cuanto se le pusiera por delante, por no mencionar el stress que supone caer abrazado a una robot asesina y tener que ocuparse de sus cuchilladas y bocados, más un blandiblú ciclado lanzarayos de propina, Mutenroshi había olvidado momentáneamente su objetivo: rescatar al ingeniero Oomori, amigo de la maciza Bulma. Y Oomori no se encontraba en ese sucio sótano. Así que en lugar de seguir peleando contra dos duros rivales, el Maestro Tortuga se limitó a largarse volando, esquivando otro de los rayos de Buyon. Una forma de regresar arriba del todo, más cutre imposible, y más sencilla y eficaz tampoco.

Al volver arriba se encontró con que Yamcha y Puar ya habían rescatado al anciano Oomori, y que White estaba noqueado y su droide de combate destrozado. Sus chicos se las habían apañado bien sin él. Al ver toda la comitiva que se reunía en torno a él, el rescatado Oomori les preguntó:

\- Vale, me habéis rescatado de la Cinta Roja. Pero, ¿qué pensáis hacer conmigo? ¿De parte de quién venís?

\- Venimos a liberarle. Nos envía Pilaf. - Al ver la mueca de Oomori, Mutenroshi se apresuró a añadir.- Bulma está libre. Gracias a nosotros. Ella nos ha puesto de condición rescatarte a ti, a cambio de seguir ayudando a Pilaf. Démonos prisa o no podremos escapar.

\- Vale, larguémonos.

En ese mismo instante, una pared exterior saltó por los aires debido a un puñetazo de Apolo. El robot divino, parcialmente desfigurado por el kamehame de Mutenroshi, había regresado corriendo a la base, y ascendido de un poderoso salto a lo más alto de la torre.

Como si se hubiera sincronizado con él, también llegó Aqua, que había transformado la cuchilla de su brazo, en unos ganchos con cuerda metálica, para así regresar arriba trepando.

\- ¡Cuidado con sus brazos cuchilla! - Advierte Mutenroshi a Yamcha, apenas antes de saltar a por Apolo. Este le lanza un puñetazo al anciano torpemente, pues todavía no se ha afianzado en el último piso de la torre. Así que Mutenroshi lo esquiva fácilmente y lo vuelve a enviar al quinto pino de un puñetazo.

Gracias al aviso de su maestro, Yamcha no es sorprendido por las cuchilladas de Aqua, así que también esquiva sus tajos gracias a su superior velocidad, y con sus golpes la vuelve a lanzar abajo.

Acto seguido, el Maestro Tortuga coge a Yamcha y Oomori, para llevárselos volando fuera, seguidos de Puar, para subir al techo y allí lanzar una cápsula de donde surge una nave, desde la que salen pitando de la base. Apolo y Aqua ya no tienen tiempo de volver a interponerse en su camino.

Quien sí les asusta es un escuadrón de aviones de la Cinta Roja, que salen apenas dos minutos después en su persecución:

\- ¡Kamehameha! - El Maestro Tortuga abate un avión mientras Yamcha pilota la nave. Luego otro. Y otro. Pero no un cuarto, pues el resto de aviones escarmientan y dan marcha atrás.


	14. ¡Caza al terrorista!

**¡CAZA AL TERRORISTA!**

Quedaría muy bien narrar que el pijama de la preciosa Lunch constaba de dos gotas de Channel nº5. Incluso aunque el lector no sepa realmente que olor hace. El caso es que las noches del desierto suelen ser frías, por lo que Lunch dormía en un pijama de verdad, con manga larga y todo. Al menos, al ser verano, el pijama era de entre tiempo, no uno bastote de invierno. En cuanto al perfume, Lunch Morena sólo lo usaba para ir de fiesta; mientras que Lunch Rubia, si bien sí se perfumaba más a menudo, sólo lo hacía con betún, cuando se preparaba para un asalto nocturno, o con las salpicaduras de sangre de sus víctimas.

Mediada la madrugada, Lunch se despertó con un sobresalto. ¡Un desalmado había irrumpido en su habitación para violarla! El muy cabrón acababa de alcanzar su cama y la estaba zarandeando.

\- ¡GROAAAARRRRRRRRR! ¡Toma, mijo majo!

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

\- ¡Que no, Lunch! ¡Soy yo!

Lunch conocía al violador frustrado, Fred, un compañero soldado que estaba haciendo la guardia.

\- ¡¿Y qué hacés aquí?! ¿¡Irrumpiendo en el cuarto de una chica!? - La propia Lunch Rubia era la primera en reconocer que el término "dama" no era adecuado para ella.

\- ¡Ejem! - Fred le mostró el folio de la mesita de noche, con un mensaje de parte de su contrapartida morena:

"NOTA PARA LUNCH RUBIA

¿Te suena de algo Ana Franz, la líder de la resistencia de la Capital del Este? Se te parece a ti, pero en pelirroja. Por si no es quien dice ser, Violet ha dado instrucciones a Fred para que te despierte inmediatamente si pasa algo sospechoso.

Por favor, NO LO AMETRALLES.

Lunch Morena."

Lunch se dio cuenta entonces de que la alarma estaba sonando a toda castaña. Y de que Fred la asesinaba con la mirada.

\- Vaya, siento lo de disparar a matar.

Lunch cogió una cápsula. A continuación, saltó por la ventana en pijama, y activando su cápsula se equipó con su armadura cibernética.

Mientras viajaban a La Mano del Diablo, Tights les habló a sus compañeros acerca de la geografía y leyenda del misterioso archipiélago:

\- Geológicamente es una rareza, pues aunque hay bastantes islas montañosas en medio del océano, siempre son volcánicas. Pero estas no son volcanes, sólo montañas relativamente altas pero sin ninguna actividad volcánica. Hasta ahí son algo único y ya está, pero lo siniestro es su forma retorcida. Las fotografías de los pocos viajeros que se han acercado físicamente, parecen mostrar algo así como una garra demoníaca intentando agarrar algo. He descargado en mi tablet algunas imágenes colgadas en internet, ¿veis? Ninguna otra montaña tiene esa forma de dedo retorcido, aparte de estas cinco.

Ahora la leyenda. Las brumas de las islas ocultan un castillo imponente y tenebroso. Suponiendo que de verdad exista, no creo que sea tan imponente, pues aunque las montañas quizá dispongan de buenas canteras, no me parece que estas islas puedan haber estado tan pobladas como para necesitar un castillo grande. Si acaso una flota, o ni eso, pues son unas islas muy apartadas y que no parecen disponer de grandes riquezas naturales. Pero claro, en un cuento queda mejor un castillo grande y absurdamente caro, que otro de tamaño y precio adecuados.

Los castillos de las tierras civilizadas cuentan con museos y paradores nacionales donde se come de miedo. Los castillos de lugares recónditos cuentan con fantasmas, dragones, brujos, monstruos o princesas encerradas. En el caso que nos ocupa la princesa lo que está es encantada. Huelga decir que como toda princesa de cuento de hadas, es bellísima: "Sólo las diosas, si es que existen, se le podrían comparar en belleza". Vale que las princesas llevan vestidos más bonitos y se lavan con más frecuencia que las aldeanas anteriores a los tiempos del agua corriente. Pero ese plus de belleza basado en su corona y billetera me saca de quicio. No me sorprende que haya varias leyendas de dioses y reyes haciéndose pasar por pobres, para que quienes les rodeen den a conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

En fin, quien sabe chicos. Igual además de para conseguir una bola de dragón, esta misión os sirve para ligar con una princesa de ensueño.

La armadura droide que surgió tras Husky, apenas salir al patio exterior, no era la de Lunch sino la de Violet. Se despertó de golpe apenas sonar la alarma. Lunch tenía el sueño ligero, y la cabeza despejada sin importar la hora intempestiva a la que se levantase, gracias a la costumbre tanto de las guardias cuando era una militar de bajo rango, en sus tiempos previos a la Cinta Roja, como a la de hallarse en misiones en territorio hostil, donde los posibles enemigos no eran gente que de tiempo a sus adversarios a lavarse las legañas. Pero en este caso la prontitud de Violet se debió a otro factor: se había acostado pensando que todo marchaba bien, que todo evidenciaba que Ana Franz era quien decía ser. Pero los recelos de Lunch Morena, la persona más bien pensada del mundo, junto a su conocimiento de las tácticas de la Cinta Roja, la mosqueaban. Estaba seguro de que todo eran paranoias suyas, pero en cualquier caso las tenía.

Ahora la paranoia había hecho sonar la alarma, tras robar las bolas del dragón y matar varios guardias. No sabía quienes eran entre todos, pero seguramente alguno de los cadáveres era alguien con quien había compartido algún almuerzo en los últimos días. No había trabado todavía amistad con ninguno, salvo con Lunch, ni había venido a ello. Pero sí había venido a ganarse la confianza del Gran Pilaf y sus hombres, y no pensaba permitir que aquella zorra la hiciese quedar mal.

¡RA-TA-TA-TÁ! ¡BOOM! ¡FLOASH!

Cualquiera de las dos guerreras podría aniquilar a su adversaria, quizá las dos a la vez. Pero Husky no era una loca adicta a las emociones fuertes, sino una pragmática profesional. Así que pulsó el botón de "Eject" y salió disparada hacia el cielo, para una vez arriba utilizar otra cápsula y volver a salir disparada. Pero esta vez pilotando un avión de combate.

Justo a tiempo para verla escapar, llegaron los refuerzos de Violet con sus respectivas armaduras droide. Violet se sentía frustrada por como había escapado ante sus narices la terrorista de la Cinta Roja. ¿Terrorista? ¿Cinta Roja? Tuvo un presentimiento.

\- ¡Chicos, apartaos! - Dijo corriendo hacia ellos, con los brazos de la armadura abiertos de par en par.

La armadura de Husky explotó, no causando daños más allá de leves averías en los droides de los soldados gracias a que el aviso de Violet les disuadió de acercarse más de la cuenta. Violet estableció otra conexión en su cerebro de ex militar de la Cinta Roja. Se dirigió hacia el líder de sus camaradas:

\- ¡Eihei! Esa perra puede haber dejado una bomba en el palacio. Que algunos guardias busquen mientras enviamos algún avión en su persecución.

Eihei abrió la compuerta de su droide para lanzar una cápsula. De la cual surgió otro avión:

\- Violet, confío en ti. ¡Ve a por ella!

\- Novecientas noventa y ocho, novecientas noventa y nueve, ¡y mil!

Chichi acababa de realizar todas esas abdominales, sosteniéndose sólo por los pies y colgando por la barandilla de la Torre Celestial.

Pocos días antes Son Gohan la había dejado en manos del Gato Ermitaño para que la entrenara. La primera media hora la dedicó a lo mismo que a antaño el Maestro Tortuga dedicase sus primeros tres días en la Torre: intentar arrebatar el agua sagrada a su guardián. Durante esa hora, Chichi utilizó todos sus recursos: Técnica de la Imagen Múltiple, llegando incluso a las quince copias estáticas de sí misma; o a sólo 3 pero siendo capaz de moverlas "simultáneamente". Hipervelocidad, convirtiéndose en un borrón, o incluso directamente invisible al ojo humano; pero al ojo humano no entrenado, no al del Señor de la Torre, muchísimo más veloz que ella.

Incluso probó a utilizar la frustración y la adrenalina para escudar su cuerpo, y marchar directa, ora a por a por el Jarrón ora a por el custodio gatuno. Ello le permitiría resistir, e incluso ignorar, los más poderosos golpes. El gato se divirtió un rato esquivando todos sus ataques sin tocarla. Cuando se hartó del juego, la noqueó al primer golpe, tan solo tuvo que golpearla en uno de los muchos puntos de presión del cuerpo humano. Además, como él mismo decía, atacar ciegamente la volvía lenta y predecible, incluso sin necesidad telepatía.

Tras la cura de humildad, Chichi consideró que, si bien perseguir el jarrón era un magnífico ejercicio en sí mismo, sería un entrenamiento todavía más completo si lo combinaba con los ejercicios que ya había aprendido con su padre, junto a los que su nuevo sensei tuviera a bien mostrarle.

Los abdominales en el vacío eran idea de la propia Chichi. Desde un punto de vista fisiológico, no era diferente a hacerlos sobre una tabla muy inclinada, pero contemplar el suelo desde kilómetros de altura a cada abdominal, es una sensación realmente incómoda a la que la niña quería acostumbrarse. El stress de un combate requiere un gran temple y sangre fría para saber gestionarlo, y la pequeña Chichi era partidaria de entrenamientos tan desquiciantes como ella misma, para que llegada la hora de la verdad, un oponente queriendo matarla a golpes resultara un relax, comparado con lo ya sufrido en sus entrenes.

\- Majestad Pilaf, Violet sospecha que Ana Franz puede haber puesto una bomba en su habitación. He llamado a los guardias que la custodiaban pero no responden.

\- Me haré cargo de ello, Eihei. Ocúpese de Ana.

\- En ello estamos, majestad.

A continuación el Gran Pilaf contactó con conserjería. - Llamen al artificiero inmediatamente. Que marche hacia la habitación de Ana Franz. Posible bomba.

\- ¡Glups! Majestad Pilaf, el único artificiero que no está ocupado con alguna misión es el teniente Burill, lo hizo encerrar en el calabozo la semana pasada por hurgarse la nariz.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito guarro! Envíenlo por si acaso. Voy para allá. Quiero que también se registre el resto del pasillo, por si acaso. Sobretodo allá por donde haya pasado Ana Franz.

Pilaf imaginaba que sería una falsa alarma de la paranoica de Violet, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Llegó en un santiamén a la habitación de la terrorista, escoltado por varios guardias y equipado con una cápsula con una armadura cibernética. Los guardias habían encontrado una bomba bien gordota y bien visible, sin duda Ana Franz la habría llevado escondida en alguna cápsula. Afortunadamente el Gran Pilaf era un gran ingeniero, que partiendo del capital de la corona de su pequeño reino original, pudo crear una poderosa empresa de robótica y armamento, gracias a la cual aumentó su riqueza y recursos, facilitándole la obtención de las bolas del dragón.

Si bien su especialidad era la robótica y automatización, también poseía conocimientos de explosivos. Pero había un problema, tras desmontar la carcasa de la bomba resultó que estaba diseñada para poder ser parada únicamente con el mando a distancia. Quizá cortando algún cable o quitando alguna pieza podría desactivarse, pero sería una opción demasiado arriesgada sin estudiar debidamente la circuitería. Al no ser un auténtico especialista necesitaba tiempo para estudiarla, pero esta podría explotar en cualquier momento. Quizá ahora mismo.

Un momento, no hacía falta complicarse la vida. Rápidamente sacó su armadura de combate, se inclinó y salió de ella abriendo la escotilla:

\- ¡Guardias, introducid la bomba dentro!

Claro que se apresuraron. Una vez introducida la bomba, Pilaf extrajo de su bolsillo el mando de su propia armadura. Que salió volando por la pared exterior. Para cuando detonó, en una espectacular explosión, la bomba ya iba por los cielos, demasiado alejada del palacio, para sólo matar unos pobres pajaritos que pasaban por allí.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que esa perra terrorista fuera cazada.

Ambas aviadoras pilotaban naves similares, pero la teniente coronel Violet acumulaba más horas de vuelo que la ladrona Husky. Recortó la desventaja de la primera y comenzó a lanzarle misiles. Husky los esquivó con habilidad, pero era consciente de que no era cuestión viajar varias horas seguidas con la muerte en los talones. También estaba el problema de que los refuerzos del avión perseguidor llegarían en cualquier momento, así que optó por una solución osada: Descendió en picado, para que la confiada Violet la siguiera. Y en cuanto ya comenzaba a estar demasiado cerca del suelo descargó una ráfaga de bombas.

A duras penas, Violet esquivó el campo de bombas a tiempo. Husky, a modo de osado plan B, con un botón volvió a convertir su avión en una cápsula, para abrir su paracaídas y con otra cápsula, esta activada con un pulsador de su brazalete, sacar un bazooka con el que disparar a su perseguidora. Violet forzada a desviarse por la ruta marcada por el campo de bombas, no pudo esquivar el bazookazo, Tampoco reencapsular su avión, pues no caería a tiempo de evitar el proyectil, así que se vio forzada a propulsarse con el asiento eyectable.

Al llegar al suelo, Husky guardó su bazooka de nuevo y activó la armadura droide de reserva. Violet tenía miedo de que el paracaídas la convirtiese en un blanco fácil, así que lo activó poco antes de llegar al suelo, para así frenar su caída antes de reactivar su propia armadura. El problema es que caer resta maniobrabilidad, por lo que Husky aprovechó para tomar la iniciativa lanzando un minimisil, que Violet apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar tras su caída. Ni siquiera lo esquivó del todo, la explosión le pilló demasiado cerca, causando daños en su droide de combate. Por si fuera poco, Husky no paró de atacar, alternando ráfagas de metralla con más minimisiles.

Ambas entraron al juego de moverse esquivando a la vez que disparaban, pero con ventaja para Husky, originada por el anterior descuido de Violet. El droide de la ladrona sólo presentaba daños menores cuando Violet se vio obligada a salir del suyo. No estaba completamente indefensa, contaba con metralleta y un juego de granadas, pero la menor potencia de fuego, y la falta de armadura cibernética la ponían en una situación crítica. Su única protección era el kevlar del uniforme militar y su chaleco antibalas.

Sólo el instinto de combate y la preparación física de Violet la mantenían con vida, pero así sólo podría durar muy poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo es lo que tardó su enemiga en cesar su ataque, pues veía a lo lejos los cazas aéreos que venían en auxilio de una Violet que difícilmente iba a atreverse a perseguirla. Así que Husky se adentró en el bosque que comenzaba allí mismo.

Un bosque que incluso una forastera como ella, sabía poblado de dinosaurios.

Si bien todavía muy a lo lejos, las islas de la Garra del Diablo ya estaban a la vista.

\- ¿No os parecen muy siniestras esas bandadas de pájaros? - Preguntó Shu.

\- Sí, a nosotros y a cualquiera. - Contestó Tights. - Aunque con ese telón de fondo es normal. De hecho, muchos viajeros han afirmado haber visto demonios voladores en estas islas. Unos por ser unos supersticiosos sugestionados, que ven unos pájaros allá donde Mutaito perdió la capucha y han de ser unos demonios. Otros por ser unos bromistas con ganas de darse importancia en bares de borrachuzos, o vender libros a gente aburrida.

Sí que es verdad que muchos navegantes han desaparecido por estas aguas. Pero no puede ser porque estén llenas de escollos y arrecifes, tan traicioneros para los barcos; ni porque sea una zona tormentosa, ideal para los naufragios. Nooooo. Ha de ser por los demonios. Bueno, ahora algunos modernos lo achacan a los extraterrestres, tan omnipresentes ellos en esta era tecnológica. Imaginaros que el famoso escritor y ufólogo, Benito Juánez, ha escrito una serie de libros llamada "Mula de Troya", donde resulta que Dios Todopoderoso es un alienígena. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Os imagináis al extraterrestre ese en su platillo volante? Hola soy Dios, y vengo en mi nave espacial, a traer paz y amor siderales.

\- Shu, Krilín y Yajirobe se miraban unos a otros, incómodos. -

Perdonad que me tronche, pero es que... Vale que esos libros están muy bien, al menos el primero, paso de leerme el segundo de los nosecuantos que hay. Pero una cosa es escribir una honrada novela de ciencia ficción para entretener a la gente, como hago yo. Y otra es pretender hacer creer que las invenciones de uno son verdad. Esta bien usar recursos para sumergir al lector en las historias de uno, ¿¡pero hará falta eso!?

Los refuerzos consistían en tres aviones de combate. Los tres aviadores eran el capitán Torelli, el sargento Takeshi y Lunch. Incapaces de seguir el rastro de Husky en el frondoso bosque, optaron por recoger a Violet y preguntarle por la situación. Una vez relatada, Violet preguntó:

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros es un rastreador experto?

\- Takeshi y yo somos de aviación. En el aire no tenemos muchas huellas que rastrear. - Respondió Torelli.

\- Yo sólo soy una honrada ladrona. - Respondió Lunch.

\- Bueno, entonces nos conformaremos con mis habilidades básicas de rastreo. - Sentenció Violet.

\- Teniente coronel, los aviones ya no son aptos para esta persecución. Takeshi y yo podemos ayudar con sendos helicópteros, pero debería ser de apoyo. Una armadura droide es más fácil de ocultar entre el follaje, así que pese a nuestra mayor potencia de fuego nosotros estaríamos más expuestos. Así que ustedes la perseguían por el suelo con armaduras, mientras nosotros rastreamos su busca con nuestro rádar. Aquí tiene _otra_ armadura, coronel.

\- Vaya, _gracias_. "Simpático". - Bastante tenía con una noche de recibir tiros, como para que encima un gracioso bromease al respecto. Normalmente Torelli sabía decir esas cosas con gracia, pero a veces fallaba al medir sus bromas en momentos inoportunos. - Su idea es buena, capitán Torrelli, pero se me ha ocurrido una pequeña variación para recortar más fácilmente la ventaja que nos ha sacado esa perra.

Mr. Popó y Son Gohan estaban descansando en medio de una dura sesión de entrenamiento. El ejercicio anterior había consistido en un simple combate de sparring, desarrollado como todos los anteriores en los pocos días que llevaban juntos: inicios equilibrados, ganando Popó ventaja progresivamente.

\- Sin duda eres un rival formidable. - Decía Popó. - A juzgar por nuestras ocasionales observaciones, tu nivel es incluso superior al del Maestro Tortuga antes de advertirle de la amenaza de los guerreros del espacio. Es más, él sigue por delante tuyo porque hasta cierto punto también se la tomó en serio, pero el hecho de haber conocido en persona al tal Jaco y al bebé alienígena, te ha dado una motivación adicional que te ha permitido recortar distancias.

\- Sí, pero de lo que se trata no es de superar a mi maestro. Sobretodo ahora que Dios mismo ha confirmado que incluso su propia fuerza está muy por debajo de la de un guerrero del espacio promedio.

\- Varias veces por debajo, según le han informado. Pero el caso es que en apenas unos años vuestro nivel de fuerza ha pasado de ser similar al del Maestro Mutaíto, a quien nosotros mismos hemos conocido en persona, a estar casi en el de un Piccolo Daimaoh en plenitud de su poder. Con ayuda de nuestra preparación, aceleraréis vuestro progreso considerablemente. En el caso de vuestros jóvenes pupilos, incluso más. Calculo que estaréis preparados para los guerreros del espacio de nivel bajo y medio, mientras no estén transformados. En el resto de caso ya tengo dudas, ¿pero quién sabe?

En cualquier caso no debemos perder tiempo. De momento tienes que mejorar dos cosas:

\- Tu resistencia física. No estás acostumbrado a pelear a una altitud tan elevada, donde escasea tanto el oxígeno. Pero ese problema se te corregirá ya sólo de entrenar aquí.

\- Tu técnica. Tienes una técnica mucho más limpia que hace unos pocos años, pero sigues teniendo detallitos que limar. Se podría pulir con ejercicios técnicos, que al resultarte más difíciles por el cansancio de esta altura, te resultaría más eficaces que en el suelo. Ya sabes que no es lo mismo practicar una técnica en condiciones idílicas que en situaciones críticas. Lo idílico es un paso obligado para coger las bases, pero que ya has recorrido; ahora te queda lo crítico. Pero para próximos días, ahora tengo preparado un ejercicio que te ayudará a que te cunda más, aparte de ser un truquito útil por sí mismo. Volvamos a hacer sparring, pero ahora ambos con estas vendas en los ojos. Cuando terminemos comprenderás lo que quiero decir.

El cazador estaba de cuclillas y con los pantalones bajados, tras un matorral en el bosque de los dinosaurios, cerca de un claro. ¿Qué hacía este señor en esta escatológica pose, más propia de un belén catalán? ¿Y a esas horas de la noche? La respuesta se hallaba en una rocambolesca serie de coincidencias.

Se hallaba en un periodo de vacaciones, algo escaso en su curro. Y había aprovechado para tener una estancia por esas tierras con unos amigos cazadores. Todos ellos le habían ofrecido para dormir como mínimo un sofá en su morada, pero declinó sus ofrecimientos por la misma razón por la misma razón por la que también rehusó alquilar habitación en un hotel: quería sentirse vivo, durmiendo al raso en un bosque salvaje, poblado por criaturas primordiales, más antiguas que los continentes y sentirse fundido con la naturaleza.

Respecto a su posición actual, es lo que ocurre cuando después de una copiosa cena se ingiere varios kilos de naranjas, seguidos por un exceso de bebidas alcohólicas. Incluso el sistema digestivo del hombre más robusto tiene sus límites.

¡BROUM! ¡BROUM! ¡BROUM! ¡BROUM! Sin dejar su faena, observó como un droide de combate tripulado corría a toda velocidad cerca de él, marchando todavía más separado del claro que él mismo, como si su conductor no quisiese ser detectado. O detectada, le había parecido distinguir una hermosa melena, pero a la velocidad a la que iba prefirió no fantasear. Aunque le parecía improbable, prefirió no imaginarse cosas raras con una chica que igual resultaba ser un maromo heavy metalero.

Un momento después.

¡FLUUUUSHHH! ¡FLUUUUSHHH! Eran dos motos aerodeslizantes conducidas, y esta vez con seguridad, por dos preciosidades, una con el pelo lila y la otra rubia. Sus vehículos eran más rápidos que los de la anterior, por lo que seguramente la alcanzarían. Supuso que llevarían armamento pesado encapsulado, pues con simples metralletas no serían rivales para el droide de combate de la fugitiva.

¡GROAAARRRRRR! Claramente el rugido de un tiranosaurio. Como todos los reptiles, suelen mostrarse menos activos a altas horas de la noche, pero la sucesión de ruidos estruendosos lo había espabilado. Y el olor del cazador, acentuado por la tarea que estaba realizando, lo había atraído inexorablemente a un banquete fácil.

Si los dinosaurios bautizasen a sus crías con nombres humanos, probablemente este se llamaría Armando. Pues se disponía a realizar la hazaña del señor ídem, matar a un hombre cagando.

El cazador primero sintió el retumbar del suelo bajo los pies de la bestia. Luego el espantoso aliento del animal, pese a que el nuevo rugido fue todavía a varios metros de distancia. Así que se desembarazó de los pantalones bajados, y de un tremendo salto se abalanzó sobre el pobre Armando y lo fulminó de un puñetazo.

El cazador no pudo participar en el anterior Budokai Tenkaichi, porque el día de la inscripción se olvidó del asunto por haberse alargado más de lo previsto con una bella señorita. Pero escarmentado por no haberse enfrentado a una serie de grandísimos luchadores, no volvería a despistarse cuando llegase el Budokai XXII.

Violet y Lunch por fin veían a la supuesta Ana Franz, a través de los árboles. Así que levantaron la moto para dar un salto en el aire, momento en el que aprovecharon para encapsular sus motos y volver a desencapsular sus armaduras droide. Maniobra destinada a cambiar de vehículo con el menor retraso de tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto, Husky había detectado a sus dos perseguidoras, de las que intuía, por el número de aviones que había divisado un rato antes, que los refuerzos no estarían muy lejos. ¡Maldita sea! No sólo el castillo había estado mejor custodiado de lo esperado, sino que la reacción de las tropas imperiales también había sido más veloz. Ahora las dos perras del enano de Pilaf ya la tenían. En fin, ellas lo había querido, usaría su última carta.

Abrió por un segundo su escotilla y lanzó un par de cápsulas, surgiendo un droide A-2 de cada una. Las perseguidoras aparecieron, ambos robots corrieron hacia Violet y Lunch disparando metralla y granadas, apoyados por detrás por una Husky que también se movía, pero sólo de lado a lado, para dificultar los probables disparos hacia ella.

Pero la experiencia en combate y manejo de las armas de ambas mercenarias era superior a la inteligencia artificial de los droides. Sin dejar de avanzar, fueron esquivando la mayor parte del fuego enemigo, recibiendo sólo daños menores; por contra, los proyectiles de las guerreras sí destruyeron a los droides. ¡Dos contra uno! Lamentablemente, al pasar al lado de los restos de los robots, Husky pulsó un par de botones, haciendo detonar los A-2.

Violet y Lunch pudieron salir de sus inutilizadas armaduras, algo magulladas pero nada grave de no ser por el fuego de Ana Franz. Además, el humo de las explosiones hizo estornudar a Lunch, quien había vuelto a su versión pacífica. El chaleco antibalas y el kevlar de Violet le permitió soportar los primeros disparos. Hacían daño, aunque podía resistir un poco gracias a su entrenamiento, que sólo llevaba unos días siendo tortuguiano, pero con la base previa de una vida marcial. Esquivó la mayor parte del fuego siguiente zigzagueando. Husky intensificó el fuego, frenó un poco a Violet, y centró los siguientes disparos en su cabeza. La reventó como si fuera una sandía.

\- ¡Violet, no! - Gritó Lunch desesperada. Lloraba como una Magdalena.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquila, enseguida acompañarás a esa pazguata.

¿Violet? ¿Pazguata? Lunch, seguía llorando. No estornudó

Lunch se transformó sin más. Su llanto cesó de inmediato.

Lunch no dijo nada. Sus arrebatos de furia solían llevarla a gritar, pero este se fundamentaba en una razón más poderosa que un simple botín. Con el pie enganchó una plancha de acero de los restos de la armadura de Violet, y la levantó como si fuera un futbolista con su pelota. La cogió a modo de escudo y cargó contra la zorra de Ana Franz.

Las balas de Ana, o mejor dicho Husky, atravesaban sobradamente el escudo improvisado. Pero perdiendo potencia, lo que sumado al chaleco, kevlar, resistencia física y determinación de la delincuente, esta podía soportarlo. Husky le lanzó una granada, que aunque esquivó a tiempo para no recibir la explosión de lleno, la onda expansiva la empujó a un lado. Lunch podía resistir eso y más, por lo que siguió cargando, ahora sin escudo. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, que al contar sólo con el kevlar, las balas le causaron diversas fracturas de huesos.

Aún así pudo encararse a la escotilla del droide de Ana, la cual de un salto con patada, la destruyó. Había alcanzado a la terrorista, pero esta aún se hallaba entera, mientras que Lunch tenía los brazos destrozados. Aún así, aprovechó la sorpresa de Ana para desenfundar un cuchillo. Husky consiguió agarrarle la muñeca, y apretó. Con los huesos hechos migas, le hizo mucho daño a la pobre Lunch. Lunch dio un cabezazo a la terrorista, la distracción le permitió liberarse del agarre y volver a acuchillar a Ana en una costilla. El filo entró hasta la empuñadura, Husky abrió los ojos de par en par. Lunch volvió a sacar el cuchillo y la volvió a apuñalar. Volvió a sacar el cuchillo y la volvió a apuñalar, una y otra vez.

El rostro de la fallecida Husky, alias La Gata, no fue desfigurado. Torrelli y Takeshi pararon a la enloquecida Lunch. Sólo habían marchado un poco rezagados respecto a los dos chicas, lo justo para que Ana Franz no pudiera detectarles antes que a ellas. El combate había ido demasiado rápido, y para cuando tenían a la terrorista a tiro, Lunch ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, cargando como una demente. Una vez vieron que Lunch entraba a lo grande en la cabina, lo que hicieron fue desencapsular los helicópteros de combate para ayudarla, a riesgo de que Husky liquidara a Lunch demasiado rápido y les pillara sin vehículos. Pero la brutalidad de Lunch les hizo adivinar que ese no sería el resultado.

Una vez pararon el ensañamiento del cadáver, Lunch volvió en sí, regresando a su forma morena. Se agarró a Takeshi, su hombro era el más cercano. Y volvió a romper a llorar.


	15. La Garra del Diablo

**LA GARRA DEL DIABLO**

Conforme la nave se acercaba a la Mano del Diablo, los pájaros iban creciendo de tamaño. Demasiado. Las bandadas iban de una isla a otra. Nuestros héroes llegaron a la isla más cercana, aún apartados de los pájaros. En su mayor parte, pues algunos surgieron por detrás de la nave, rodeándola. Pájaros que no eran pájaros, sino pterodáctilos cabalgados por demonios. O al menos criaturas humanoides con aspecto monstruoso:

\- ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

\- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Yajirobe? - Respondió Tights.

\- Te recuerdo que ahora cobras un sueldazo. ¡Gánatelo! - Le recordó Shu.

\- ¡Todavía no he cobrado ninguna mensualidad! ¿Y para qué me sirve si voy a morir?

\- ¿No podríamos largarnos de aquí y regresar con refuerzos? - Preguntó Krilín.

\- Ya nos han rodeado, así que ya puestos seguimos con la aventura hasta el final. - Replicó Tights.

Los supuestos demonios sacaron metralletas y se lanzaron en tromba a por la nave. Shu, piloto de la nave, impartió instrucciones:

\- Abrid las compuertas laterales. Krilín, lanza kamehames dirección a proa. Abre camino. Yajirobe, Tights, coged mis armas y ametrallad lo que se acerque.

Shu no era el mejor piloto del ejército pilafiano, pero sí uno bastante competente. Sus loopings y demás maniobras con la nave mareaban bastante a los demonios. Llamémoslos así por hacerlo corto, aunque para la científica Tights de momento sólo eran bichos feos, malos y peligrosos. Shu consiguió atravesar la isla-montaña-garra, con la ayuda de los disparos de sus compañeros. Se adentraban en la porción de mar en medio de las cinco garras de la Mano del Diablo, se vislumbraba un enorme castillo en la más alejada de las cinco. Los demonios dejaron de perseguirles:

\- ¡Buf! Por fin pasó el peligro. Que bueno soy. - Se felicitó Shu.

\- ¡Corre, corre! - Bramaron sus compañeros.

Entonces el piloto perruno se percató de que un pedazo de plesiosaurio emergía del agua, dispuesto a zampárselos. La nave esquivó sus fauces de milagro.

 **Unas horas antes.**

El Maestro Tortuga y sus compañeros, ya hacía un rato que se habían alejado de la base del General White. El liberado Oomori aprovechó para preguntar:

\- Vale, me habéis rescatado de la Cinta Roja, gracias. Según decís también habéis liberado Bulma, aunque me gustaría comprobarlo. Ahora que no nos disparan, ¿qué pretendéis hacer conmigo? Y sobretodo, ¿qué va a ser de mi amiga Bulma? ¿Cómo sé que está bien?

Mutenroshi respondió:

\- El señor Brief nos contrató para averiguar su paradero, así que fuimos a por Pilaf y le convencimos para liberarla. A cambio le estamos ayudando en su lucha contra los rebeldes de la Cinta Roja. Supongo que también habrá ayudado la sospecha de que tal vez podríamos destrozar su palacio, como ya habíamos hecho con el campamento del General Silver.

En cuanto a usted, para Pilaf lo ideal sería que volviera con él, pero seguro que no nos pone ningún problema si prefiere que lo dejemos en cualquier otro sitio.

Bulma ha aceptado seguir trabajando para Pilaf, pero ahora desde su casa con su familia. Cuando llegamos al campamento del General White, la estaban escoltando mi discípulo Krilín y su ex compañero Shu. Lamento comunicarle que su ex compañera Mai ha muerto para salvarla de otro intento de secuestro de la Cinta Roja.

Oomori agachó la cabeza:

\- Lástima, era una perra traidora y me la jugó bien cuando intenté salvar a Bulma de esos tres. Pero aún así me sabe mal.

\- Aún hay esperanzas. Estamos reuniendo las mismas bolas del dragón que han permitido a Pilaf convertirse en el emperador del mundo. Si juntamos las siete tal vez podamos resucitarla, es el deseo del propio Pilaf. Incluso Bulma tiene intención de colaborar. ¿Desea ponerse en contacto con ella?

Dado el tamaño del pedazo plesiosaurio que casi los engulle, era evidente que para un bicho así, pasar del mar abierto, a la porción rodeada por las islas montañosas requería una maniobra bastante engorrosa. Era como si el animal se hubiese criado toda la vida allí sin haberse movido del sitio. No muy normal. ¿Tendría algo de demoníaco?

En cualquier caso, el dinosaurio de marras ya no sería un problema, salvo que volvieran a pasar por ahí. Así que nuestros héroes se aproximaron al castillo grandote, donde según el radar se hallaba la bola del dragón. Disminuyeron la velocidad al encontrarse con que en los alrededores del castillo, parecían haber acampado soldados. Tights oteó con sus prismáticos: eran de la Cinta Roja.

En lugar de ellos, quien se aproximó a la nave fue un único demonio con su correspondiente pterodáctilo. Pero no llevaba armas de fuego. Era corpulento y de cuerpo rugoso, de un llamativo color rojo. Era grande pero no gordo, y menos mal, pues llevaba como unas protecciones de cuero negro en los pectorales, que de haberlos tenido colgando habrían parecido un sujetador a prueba de calabazas. Lo que junto a esa especie de faldita negra corta, le habría dado un aire de transexual satánico. Afortunadamente tenía un aire varonil en plan heterosexual, estaba claro que de tener alguna pareja sería una demonia. En caso contrario, habría inspirado a sus enemigos un tipo de miedo adicional, más incómodo que el de unas simples amenazas de muerte y tortura.

Este demonio, llamado Ghastel, portaba como armas un par de mazas, que en lugar de un cacho de hierro con púas, llevaban una esfera naranja. Lo que les daba más aspecto de maracas que de mazas. También llevaba una bufanda rosa, que también le habrían dado un aspecto homosexual a cualquier otro varón.

No llevaba metralleta, ni ánimo de desenfundar las mazas. Se limitó a acercarse hasta la nave y señalar a los héroes hacia el castillo, indicando que podían acercarse con seguridad. Al aterrizar y encapsular la nave, los propios soldados de la Cinta Roja les permitieron el paso hacia el interior del pasillo, evidentemente incómodos ante la población local de demonios.

El Maestro Tortuga se había puesto en contacto con el Emperador Pilaf, Dueño y Señor de la Tierra:

\- Majestad Pilaf, deseo comunicarle que la misión ha sido un éxito. Hemos liberado al señor Oomori sano y salvo, sin bajas por nuestra parte y habiendo dañado seriamente la base del General White. Ahora mismo estamos trasladando a Oomori a la mansión de Bulma, como es su deseo. Le recuerdo que acordamos ayudarle mientras no sucediesen cosas indebidas.

\- No se preocupe, Maestro Tortuga. No estoy para eso, yo tengo que comunicarle una malas noticia. El Ejército de la Cinta Roja nos ha enviado una terrorista, que se hacía pasar por una supuesta líder de la resistencia, pero cuya verdadera identidad, que acabamos de corroborar, es la de la legendaria Husky la Gata. Una ladrona muy cotizada por gobiernos corruptos, mafias y diversas multinacionales sin escrúpulos para misiones imposibles y deshonestas. Tarifa carísima, pero resultados inmejorables.

\- En esta ocasión ha fracasado: pretendía robar mis bolas del dragón y detonar el palacio con una bomba. Violet, Lunch y el resto de mi gente ha podido evitar el desastre, pero el precio ha sido alto. - A Pilaf le costaba decir lo que iba a decir. - La Teniente Coronel Violet, que acaba de demostrarnos su lealtad, ha fallecido en cumplimiento de su deber.

La noticia cayó sobre Mutenroshi como una losa. No es que conociera gran cosa a Violet, y lo que la conocía no invitaba a confiar en ella. Pero ella le recordaba demasiado a Fan Fan, su primera novia.

Conoció a Fan Fan siglos atrás, cuando era un jovenzuelo que todavía no había obtenido la juventud eterna. Cuando todavía era un discípulo del Maestro Mutaíto. Al igual que todos sus compañeros, estaba coladito por Fan Fan, una aldeana que vivía cerca del dojo. Físicamente era clavadita a Violet, o sea, muy guapa. Y con cáracter.

Cierto día, Mutenroshi la liberó de unos secuestradores, lo que ella le agradeció, secándole el sudor de su frente con su pañuelo, y quedando con él dos o tres veces. Lástima que el carácter lascivo y desesperado de Mutenroshi le hiciese estropear semejante oportunidad, terminando Fan Fan hasta el gorro de él.

Ghastel acompañó a Shu y compañía al interior del castillo, donde les recogió el mayordomo del señor del castillo. Por supuesto, era un enano deforme y jorobado, con un uniforme que sería elegante de no estar ligeramente polvoriento. También por supuesto se llamaba Ígor, aunque no tuviese nada que ver con los demás Ígors de igual aspecto, de cualquier película de terror. Bueno, a veces la variación estriba en que la ropa del Ígor de turno no es elegante, ni suponiendo que alguien consiga eliminar toda la capa de polvo. Pero es que el señor de este castillo, siendo terrorífico como el que más, era la mar de elegante.

Ígor les trasladó a un colosal comedor, cuya paredes no llegaban hasta el techo, como si se reservara espacio para que unos hipotéticos espectadores contemplasen la cena. El anfitrión y los anterior comensales todavía estaban de pie, cerca de la entrada. Ígor procedió a las presentaciones:

\- Les presento al Señor Lucifer, amo de estas islas y señor de este castillo.

El tal Lucifer era una auténtica belleza, pese al estrafalario tono azul claro de su piel. Su espeso cabello está impecablemente bien peinado, sobresaliendo unas greñas por delante que le favorecían enormemente. Aparte de su elegantísima vestimenta de miembro de la nobleza, sin una mota de polvo, a pesar del viejuno aspecto de las estancias del castillo. Vampíricamente hermoso. Tights lo encontró muy atractivo, porque lo era, aunque tampoco babeó por él, como sí hubiera hecho su más joven e impresionable hermana Bulma. Shu, Yajirobe y Krilín gritaron aterrorizados:

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡EL GENERAL BLUE!

\- ¡Los enanos ladrones! ¡Y el renacuajo sigue vivo! - Bramó Blue. Que unos miserables como ellos le robasen tan tontamente el radar del dragón había lastimado su orgullo, aunque consiguiera los objetivo principal de recuperar el cadáver del General Silver y una bola del dragón. ¡Pero es que además el enano al quien creía haber matado había sobrevivido a su paliza!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Parece que ya se conocían de antes. Vamooos, tranquilícense y disfrutemos todos juntos de una acogedora cena. Pero primero las presentaciones, no seamos groseros. Veo que los recién llegados ya conocen al General Blue. Su acompañante es el Coronel Green. - A Krilín y compañía les resultó chocante ver a un hombre rana en el Ejército de la Cinta Roja, pero sobretodo les preocupaba si tendría la fuerza de un soldado común, o si sería superior incluso a Blue. Otro dato desconocido era la personalidad del tal Green. Desconocido para ellos, no para el difunto Jefe Conejo.

Ígor presentó a los recién llegados:

\- Y aquí la señorita Tights. - Apenas oír su nombre, Green, quien desde el principio había parecido disfrutar de su belleza, abrió sus ojos saltones incluso más de lo habitual.- Y sus compañeros son el perro Shu, el melenudo Yajirobe y el niño Krilín.

Lucifer dijo:

\- Es un placer conocerles. Por cierto, señorita Tights, ¿me permitiría la grosería de preguntarle su edad?

Tights se estaba acercando a frontera de los treinta, tan temida por las chicas, con lo que en realidad la pregunta sí que le mosqueaba un poco. Pero todavía era joven, y se sentía en el mejor momento de su vida. Y aunque Lucifer había perdido algunos puntos por indiscreto, no dejaba de ser un varón muy atractivo. Y una posible fuente de interesantísimas historias. Así que se tragó la queja que iba a pronunciar, y a su vez contestó amablemente y con una sonrisa:

\- Faltaría más. Tengo 29 años, ¿me mantengo bien?

\- Estupendamente, señorita. - Respondió Lucifer mientras se relamía los labios.

Mr. Popó se limitó a parar todos los golpes de Gohan durante su combate a ciegas hasta que, una vez claras las cosas, le empujó hacia atrás mediante una patada en el torso:

\- Y ahora quítate tu venda.

Gracias a la ventaja de poder ver, Son Gohan pudo tomar algo de ventaja a su oponente. Pero Popó resistía los golpes recibidos, además de propinar alguno. Con el tiempo, Gohan volvió a cansarse, esfumándose su ventaja, y pasando esta de nuevo a Mr. Popó. Tras ese combate, el sensei explicó a su pupilo:

\- Ser capaz de aguantar en una situación de desventaja, hasta encontrar la oportunidad de remontar: No es algo que tenga que enseñarte, ya sabes hacerlo. Lo que sí te preguntarás es como me he desenvuelto tan bien a ciegas. He aquí el secreto: detectar tus golpes a través de las corrientes de aire que generan.

Más adelante te enseñaré un truco mejor, pero esta técnica además de complementar bien la próxima también te ayudará a aprenderla.

De eso hacía apenas un par de días. Gohan siguió entrenando, sin grandes progresos debido a la escasez de tiempo, pero sentía que este entrenamiento cundía mucho mejor que hacerlo solo. Estaba ahora practicando su kamehame, cuando recibió una llamada del Maestro Tortuga.

Lucifer fue el primero en sentarse en la larguísima mesa, ocupando el lugar presidencial. Blue y, para fastidio de Green, Tights se dieron prisa por sentarse a su lado. Sobretodo Blue, quien parecía haber olvidado el resentimiento que sentía hacia: Shu, por engañarle y robarle, lo que a fin de cuentas era suyo; Krilín, por no morir tras sus brutales golpes. Y la repugnancia que le causaba la fealdad y sobrepeso de Yajirobe. Turnando miradas de embelesamiento hacia Lucifer, con miradas de odio hacia Tights, la furcia que competía con él por su apuesto anfitrión.

Al lado de Tights se sentaron, por orden, Yajirobe, Shu y Krilín. Así que Green se tuvo que sentar al lado de su superior. Lucifer no necesitó romper el hielo con ninguna conversación intrascendente, pues Green no se anduvo con las ramas a la hora de dirigirse a Tights:

\- Disculpe señorita Tights, ¿no será su apellido Brief?

\- Correcto, coronel Green. ¿De qué me conoce usted? - Respondió con hastío la hija del hombre más rico del mundo. A quien no le gustaba en absoluto que la gente tratase como a tal.

\- ¿De qué la conozco? ¡Usted es mi escritora favorita! ¡He leído toda su obra!

\- Vaya, me alegro. ¿Y cuál es su favorita?

Green tuvo la impresión de que Tights estaba comprobando si él era realmente uno de sus admiradores, o sólo se lo hacía. Así que su respuesta fue completa:

\- ¡Todas! La trilogía de la Federación Galáctica; "Yo Androide", y los relatos de los androides; "La caída de Kronos", y su secuela del "Ascenso de Japeto"; "Crónicas venusianas"; etc.

\- No un etcétera muy largo, porque con mi edad todavía no he podido escribir mucho más. Pero veo que conoce mi obra. ¿Qué le gusta de ella? Y sobretodo, ¿qué no le gusta?

\- ¡Buf! Difíciles preguntas. Sus libros de relatos cortos son ideales para cuando estás cansado, y no tienes ganas de calentarte demasiado la cabeza. Kronos, alternando las historias previas de los personajes, junto con la trama principal, se presta a una diversidad de géneros inusual: desde la ciencia ficción tradicional, a la policíaca, de viajes, misterios, etc. Japeto trata más de la evolución de los personajes, por eso quizá sea mi favorita, aunque no lo tengo tan claro. La Federación Galáctica describe muy bien los mundos donde transcurre la acción, junto a las intrigas políticas de algunos de ellos.

\- Me alegra que mis libros le hayan gustado tanto. - Respondió Tights, sonriente, halagada ante la admiración de Green. - Precisamente me he embarcado en este viaje en busca de inspiración para mi próxima novela.

Lo que decía Tights era cierto. Pero tampoco lo era menos que esta declaración, iba encaminada a un vano intento por resultar menos sospechosa ante los soldados de la Cinta Roja. Como si la compañía de su trío de luchadores no clamase que buscaban la bola del dragón. En cualquier caso, Tights se encaró intrigada al señor del castillo:

\- Hablando de su castillo. Si no le importa, señor Lucifer, me encantaría que nos relatara la verdadera historia de este castillo. Según las leyendas, estaría habitado por demonios que devoran a los incautos viajeros que se pierden por estas aguas. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

\- ¡Mentirosa! - Interrumpió Blue. - ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar al señor Lucifer, con lo amable que está siendo con nosotros, y con lo apuesto y caballeroso que es.

A Shu, Yajirobe y Krilín les entró una sonrisilla nerviosa, tenían claro que el vampiresco anfitrión, junto a sus sirvientes de aspecto demoníaco, y el lúgubre castillo eran exactamente lo que parecían. El coronel Green también habría temblado de incomodidad, de no ser porque en él predominaba la vergüenza ante el comentario estúpido de su superior.

\- Por favor, de ningún modo tengo intención de ofender. - Se apresuró a aclarar la inteligente, pero inocente Tights. - Ya he dicho que tengo claro que todo eso no son más que leyendas. Tanto el señor Lucifer, como el resto de su gente pertenecen a especies antropomorfas distintas a la humana, como el propio señor Shu, el antiguo rey Ferry, el coronel Green y tanta gente más que hay en el mundo.

De todos modos, señor Lucifer, hay algo que me intriga. De camino aquí, les expliqué a mis compañeros que los relatos de seguro había exagerado el tamaño del castillo. Ni las islas aparentaban disponer de tanta piedra como para un castillo grande, ni unas islas remotas pueden tener necesidad de unas poderosas fortificaciones. - (Qué técnico me ha salido). Pensó Tights, orgullosa. -

Por si fuera poco, aunque la llegar sí que hemos visto que las montañas son más grandes de lo esperado, y que haber piedra hayla. Las rocas que forman el castillo no parecen constar de los mismos minerales que las montañas. No cuadra nada.

\- Todo tiene una explicación racional. - Dijo el señor Lucifer.

Acto seguido chasqueó los dedos, para por arte de magia unas tiras metálicas atar a los invitados a sus asientos. Pilafianos y cintarrojistas. Entre los huecos del techo, apareció una legión de demonios hambrientos, cual hooligans en el palco de un campo de fútbol:

\- ¡Buf! - Se quejó Yajirobe. - Yo que me esperaba un buen banquete, y resulta que el banquete somos nosotros.

\- No te quejes tanto. - Pidió Green. - A mi también me fastidia que unos demonios me vayan a chupar la sangre, y que me dejen sin cena. Pero peor es que me interrumpan una interesantísima charla literaria, con una escritora de la talla de Tights Brief.

El Maestro Tortuga explicaba la situación a Oomori, Yamcha y Puar:

\- El ataque lo coordinaremos con el ejército del Gran Pilaf, quien asegura disponer de una nueva y avanzada arma secreta. Pero nosotros, la escuela de la tortuga, seremos la avanzadilla. He avisado incluso a Gyumao, pues necesitaba su permiso para traer a su hija Chichi. Vendrán él y vendrá ella.

\- Caray. - Dijo Oomori.- No hace tantos años las mujeres no podían ni entrar en el ejército, y ahora una de ellas es una soldado superélite que entra a saco en un cuartel, acompañando a unos superartistas marciales.

\- No es un mujer soldado. Es una niña de 12 años que pelea sin armas. Semifinalista en el Budokai Tenkaichi de este año. También ha resultado ser el más motivado por venir. Dice que asaltar bases militares tiene que ser más divertido que practicar combinaciones de golpes con mi maestro.

Al quedar mudo Oomori, Mutenroshi prosiguió.

\- Gyumao será recogido en un avión del Gran Pilaf. Chichi vendrá junto a Son Gohan, ambos en la nube supersónica. Esperaremos a Krilín, Yajirobe y al ejército pilafiano en este punto. Mutenroshi señaló en el mapa. - Krilín y compañía hace un rato estaban llegando a la Garra del Diablo. Como esas leyendas de la Bella Durmiente y los demonios son cuentos para entretener a los incautos, no creo que les cueste. De camino aquí un avión pilafiano recogerá su bola del dragón, para luego dejar a Tights en su mansión, y a Shu con Pilaf, Lunch y compañía.

\- Si mi visita a cada de Bulma va a suponer un retraso, podemos posponerla para después de la batalla. - Dijo Oomori.

\- No se preocupe. Incluso con la visita, mientras esperamos a Krilín nos dará tiempo de sobra para visitar a la encantadora Bulma. ¡Je, je, je!

Lucifer procedió a la explicación de marras:

\- No soy ningún demonio, por mucho que los relatos llamen mi morada "El Castillo del Demonio". Los demonios proceden de lugar infernales: planos infernales; grutas subterráneas infernales, que aparecen en los tratados de espeleología; supongo que también planetas infernales. El famoso Piccolo Daimaoh no sé si viene de algún lugar infernal, pero seguro que su origen si lo es.

Yo no soy ningún demonio, sólo un abominable y poderosísimo vampiro. Nací siendo un humano de sangre noble, crecí en poder, y para sortear la muerte me transformé en vampiro mediante un ritual.

Tampoco es mi criado Ígor un demonio. Es un humano jorobado transformado en zombi.

El resto de mis sirvientes sí son demonios. En cuanto al castillo, pude construirlo mediante un plan urbanístico infernal.

Por cierto, jovencita sabionda. ¿Sabe algo de la leyenda de la Bella Durmiente? - Preguntó a Tights.

\- Suponiendo que fuera lo obvio, la princesa guapa guapísima del cuento, dudo que lo mencione para algo tan obvio como para decirme que le chupaste la sangre. Así que me imagino que me dirá que no había ninguna Bella Durmiente hasta ahora, que he venido yo, que soy guapa guapísima.

A pesar de su indeseable situación, Green sonrió ante la vanidad de su heroína. Los demás llegaron a la conclusión de que Tights no tenía abuela. Lucifer replicó:

\- Nada de eso. La belleza femenina sólo me interesa como garantía de sangre de alta calidad. Lo que quiero decir es que la Bella Durmiente no es ninguna mujer mortal, sino una joya. ¡Ígor!

El jorobado corrió una cortinita, mostrando cuatro pilares, entre los que se hallaba un pedestal con una urna, que sostenía un gigantesco diamante rojo sangre. Los demonios del palco enloquecieron de júbilo. Al lado de los pilares, y conectada al pedestal, había una cabina tipo lanzamisiles, con su respectivo asiento.

\- ¡La Bella Durmiente! - Siguió Lucifer. - Esta joya lleva recogiendo la energía de la luz lunar durante varios milenios. Esta será la última noche necesaria para cargarla completamente. Al amanecer por fin podré disparar a mi enemigo, el Sol, trayendo la noche eterna sobre la Tierra y gobernando a mis anchas. Vuestra sangre será perfecta para el festín de celebración.

Los invitados recurrieron a su fuerza sobre humana para liberarse de las ataduras. Salvo Shu y Tights, claro, que fueron liberados por sus compañeros.

\- ¡Lucifer! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!? - Gritó Blue.

Demonios a montones descendieron del piso superior. Por todas partes. Los mortales, héroes y villanos, quedaron rodeados.

\- ¡Contened a los demonios! ¡Proteged a Tights! - Gritó Green. - ¡Ígor feo, ven aquí!

¡Blue Ray! El general Blue disparó a Lucifer, quien esquivó su rayo ágilmente, mientras se dirigía hacia la cabina disparadora. Krilín y Yajirobe se enfrentaron a los demonios más cercanos. Shu sólo a uno: paró el garrotazo que venía en diagonal de arriba a abajo, para acto seguido pasar su katana por las tripas del demonio. Al venirle los siguientes lanzó una bomba de humo y se refugió encima de la mesa, junto con Tights, para disparar a los demás demonios con su cerbatana.

Ígor ya era un picado de por sí, cuando se trataba de pelear. Para lo que sirvió la puya de Green fue para que le atacase a él como un energúmeno, en lugar de a cualquier otro. El hachazo se hundió en el vacío, pues de un grácil salto, la rana humanoide retrocedió varios metros, para desde el aire:

\- ¡Green Ray!

La Bella Durmiente es destruida. La pelea se vuelve frenética.

\- ¡Malditoooos! ¡Me las pagaréis! - Grita Lucifer. Como si chuparles la sangre y destruir el Sol no fuera hacer pagar lo suficiente.

Lucifer, adopta su verdadera forma. Su rostro se vuelve un poco más ancho, los huesos de su rostro crecen un poco, marcando mucho más sus facciones. Confiriéndole una expresión más ruda y un aspecto más monstruoso. Y liberando su poder por completo.

El supuestamente hermoso y gentil Lucifer, no sólo le ha tomado el pelo al general Blue respecto a la negociación de la bola del dragón, ni ocultándole su plan de destruir el Sol. ¡Peor aún, le ha engañado sobre su aspecto!

\- ¡¿Pagar?! ¡Estás muerto! - Vocifera Blue, mientras aumenta su musculatura, desgarrando la parte superior de su uniforme. Las venas le sobresalen en su cabeza, y en sus principales grupos musculares. Sus ojos resplandecen con un violento blancor, hasta el punto de no poderse ver ni la pupila ni el iris.

La imagen de Blue desaparece en un destello. Para aparecer del mismo modo, habiendo atravesado el vientre de Lucifer con la palma de su mano.

La pelea general es congelada. El ataque sin duda es mortal, Lucifer ha de estar muerto. Y técnicamente lo está, pero sólo en el sentido de ser un muerto viviente:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso crees que puedo morir así como así?

Lucifer ríe. Sus esbirros sonríen. Lucifer agarra el cuello del General Blue. Este es un luchador experimentado, que ante tales ataques automáticamente encoge su cuello como una tortuga. Pero Lucifer aprieta demasiado fuerte.

En ese instante Ghastel aterriza en frente de Tights, que rápidamente reacciona reventándole una silla en toda la cara. Pero el comandante demonio es demasiado duro, y encaja el sillazo como si nada. Ataca con un mazazo, que es frenado por la katana de Shu. Quien a su vez contrataca, pero Ghastel para el tajo con su maza izquierda. Shu se queda vendido, pues ahora Ghastel aprovecha el hueco para volver a atacar con su maza derecha. El nuevo séptimo de caballería es Yajirobe, quien para con su propia katana y lanza a Ghastel de una patada.

Todo eso mientras Krilín y Green redoblan sus esfuerzos para contener a la cada vez más exasperante horda. Aunque Green, quien tras la Bella Durmiente se encargó de Ígor, ahora se ayuda del hacha del jorobado. Aparte de sus propias patadas, claro.

¿Y Blue? Él agarra la mano estraguladora, y la aparta en dirección a su hombro, con un movimiento de cazo. Se ha liberado temporalmente de la estrangulación, pero Lucifer le golpea el pómulo con un poderoso gancho. Pero Blue es duro que te rilas, soporta el crochet y golpea los genitales del vampiro con un rodillazo, siguiendo con un cabezazo al rostro. Ahora aprovecha la distracción para sacar su mano del vientre de Lucifer, que retrocede:

\- ¡Rayo infernal! - Lanza Lucifer. Un rápido rayo de ki, similar a los ataques de ki de Blue y Green, pero cambiando el color.

Green salta para enfrentarse a los secuaces demonio que tratan de rodear a su superior. Quien mientras tanto ha sido herido por la magia de Lucifer.

Shu ha sido forzado de nuevo a usar una bomba de humo. Como hay demonios por todas partes, esta distracción la aprovecha para ir saltando por las cabezas de los monstruos hasta alcanzar una columna. Una columna completamente lisa, que no acompaña con sus limitadas habilidades trepadoras. Pero lo apurado de la situación lo convierte en la envidia del mismísimo Spiderman. Una vez encaramado, limita sus ataques de cerbatana para no llamar la atención. Sólo dispara cuando algún demonio está a punto de sorprender a sus compañeros de viaje.

No es que ser lanzado por los aires de una patada sea lo más recomendable del mundo, pero ya puesto en esa situación, Ghastel supo reaccionar. Aprovechando para cambiar de sus mazas a la bufanda. Sí, bufanda. Hay héroes de fantasía con anillos mágicos, capas mágicas, armaduras mágica, pero Ghastel es demasiado original para esas cosas. Así que por cutre que parezca, lleva una bufanda mágica: capaz de alargarse a voluntad, y tan dura como cualquier garrote. Decir bastón de combate queda demasiado fino, tratándose de un demonio tan bestiajo.

Golpea al sorprendido Yajirobe. Yajirobe contraataca, y esquiva el nuevo bufandazo. Pero no el golpe con el otro extremo de la bufanda, que también es capaz de alargarse. Yajirobe mata un par de demonios carroñeros, que trataban de aprovechar la oportunidad. Y vuelve a esquivar un bufandazo, corre hacia Ghastel y esquiva el del otro extremo. Ahora es golpeado por la parte central de la bufanda, capaz de alargarse o contraerse por cualquier sitio.

Flashback:

\- Te he ganado porque soy más fuerte que tú. Pero tus técnicas están pero que muy bien. ¿Me podrías enseñar alguna? - Preguntó Yajirobe a Krilín. Pero no ahora, en el Castillo del Demonio. Sino el día anterior, preparando el asalto al campamento de Orange y Gero Junior.

Presente:

Lo que golpea la bufanda no es Yajirobe, sino su imagen. El verdadero se ha desplazado hacia Ghastel. Trunks DBZ partió a Mecha Freezer en dos mitades, desde el cráneo hasta la ingle, mayormente para vacilar. Lo mismito que el propio Yajirobe el día anterior, salvando a la atractiva Midori de unos soldados violadores. Tights también es muy atractiva, pero con el pifostio que hay es improbable que pueda distinguir una vacilada así. Además, un golpe tan bestia lo dejaría expuesto ante los demás demonios. Así que Yajirobe, esta vez opta por el pragmatismo y decapita a Ghastel sin más.

Mientras tanto, el general Blue, quien también domina la técnica de la hipervelocidad, ahora vuelve a atravesar Lucifer con la... palma de la mano, ¿qué sino? Pero esta vez no destroza su vientre, sino su corazón. Alguna vez ha oído que es el punto débil de los vampiros. Pero por si este reserva más sorpresas, saca la mano rápidamente y de un uppercut lo decapita. La verdad es que en el caso de Lucifer, con el corazón ya bastaba, pero eso no quita que sea una buena costumbre escarmentar y ser precavido.

Con la caída de su líder, lugartenientes, y buena parte de la tropa, los demonios pierden su voluntad de lucha y huyen despavoridos. Blue sigue matando a los que puede.

Green se situó al lado de Yajirobe usando la hipervelocidad:

\- Sacad a Tights. Me ordenará perseguiros. Tendré que obedecer. - Advirtió apenas antes de apartarse, de nuevo con la hipervelocidad, mientras Blue seguía con los demonios.

Yajirobe avisó a sus compañeros:

\- ¡Mariquita el último!

\- ¡Tenemos que conseguir la bola del dragón! - Dijo Shu.

\- ¡Ya la conseguirá mi maestro! - Grita Krilín, lanzando a la lenta Tights hacia Yajirobe. - ¡Hacia la pared! ¡Kamehameha!

\- ¡Quietos ahí u os frío!

A la voz de mando de Blue, el comando pilafiano se frenó atemorizado. Y con razón, sus los ataques de ki a distancia bien podían reventarlos. Una vez obedecieron, Blue añadió:

\- ¡Dadme el radar del dragón! ¡Y esta vez sin engaños!

\- ¡Ahí va! - Krilín lo lanzó al extremo opuesto de la sala. Al menos que Blue perdiera tiempo con él.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Green, atrapa a uno y mata al resto!

Todos echan a correr de nuevo.

\- ¡Sí señor! - Responde Green. Se gira hacia los demás, con resignación. - ¡Green Ray!

Falla. Los pilafianos aceleran. Lanza más Rayos Verdes. Uno de ellos atraviesa el cráneo a Shu, quien cae fulminado. Otros hieren a Krilín y Yajirobe, pero su dureza a prueba de balas les permite resistir, aunque muy dañados. Otros disparos sencillamente fallan. Los tres supervivientes saltan juntos por el agujero de la pared. Tights activa la cápsula y de repente están todos a bordo del avión, que la escritora consigue controlar antes de que se estrelle contra la falda de la montaña.

\- ¿El radar del dragón? ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Es un reloj de bolsillo! ¡Me las pagarán!

Momentos después, tras una severa reprimenda a Green por haber matado sólo a uno; y que hubiera supuesto su fusilamiento de ser cualquier otro subordinado, y de no ser porque al menos la víctima fue el condenado perro ninja ladrón; Blue ordenó la persecución aérea.

Los rápidos aviones de combate de la Cinta Roja ya casi los tenían a tiro de misil:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Si bien esta técnica de Krilín, resultaba demasiado lenta para responder a los rápidos ataques de ki de Blue y Green. Su enorme rango y potencia la hacían ideal para combates aéreos. La nave de Blue y Green fue derribada, teniendo que saltar ambos al mar. El resto de sus naves se retiró para evitar males mayores.

Pírrica victoria. Quien se apoderó de la bola del dragón del castillo fue la Cinta Roja. Lo único que obtuvieron nuestros héroes fue la muerte de su compañero.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

1- Las novelas de Tights mencionadas por Green, están basadas en algunas reales, que considero recomendables:

\- "Yo, Robot", "Pentalogía de la Fundación" y diversos libros de relatos cortos de Isaac Asimov.

\- "Hyperion", "La caída de Hyperion", "Endimion" y "El ascenso de Endimion", de Dan Simmons.

Conozco novelas que me han gustado todavía más, pero al no ser de ciencia ficción no me han parecido adecuadas para las menciones de Green.

2- En la película, Lucifer muere cuando es destruida la Bella Durmiente. Pero en mi relato él está a la suficiente distancia para que no le afecte la explosión.


	16. Asalto al Cuartel General

**ASALTO AL CUARTEL GENERAL**

Estado Mayor del Gran Pilaf. Junto al soberano del mundo estaban los principales generales pilafianos y los guerreros tortuga, si bien los más jóvenes apartados de la mesa de deliberaciones. Tras las discusiones estratégicas, Eihei Taicho, comandante en jefe de los ejércitos imperiales, expone el plan de batalla:

\- Para una pequeña incursión el momento ideal sería la noche. Pero un ataque total sería excesivo para un pequeño grupo, aunque sean los mayores luchadores de la historia. Para no poner a prueba su resistencia más allá de lo necesario, y al mismo tiempo evitar el enorme coste en vidas humanas si enviamos por delante a las tropas regulares, se enviará al comando Tortuga para sorprender al enemigo, y reducir su capacidad de respuesta mientras acude el grueso de nuestro ejército a modo de refuerzo. Quiero decir el grueso del ejército que hemos podido desplazar en estas 24 horas, que vienen a ser las tropas establecidas en la región vecina.

Con una masa bélica grande, un ataque nocturno sólo puede ser ventajoso:

\- Si superioridad numérica es tal que le permitirá aplastar al enemigo, y la noche sólo sirve para retrasar un poco la detección del ataque y dificultar la huída enemiga. Huelga decir que esta vez son ellos quienes disponen de superioridad numérica.

\- Si el enemigo no lo ha detectado. Lo que raras veces ocurre y esta no es la excepción, pues dudo que sean tan incompetentes como para no haber detectado nuestros ejércitos aproximándose. Saben que vamos a atacar.

Así que el plan consistirá en dos pasos:

1- El Maestro Tortuga, junto a sus discípulos, asaltará la base del General Red apenas antes del alba, aprovechando los últimos instantes de oscuridad nocturna. Un minuto antes deberán advertirnos por el walky-talky, pues necesitaremos varios para alcanzarles.

2- Coordinándonos bien, el alba llegará mientras se desplace la masa principal, con el ataque ya comenzado. Los primeros refuerzos en llegar serán los cazas de combate, seguidos por nuestra arma secreta, la Estrella de la Muerte. Finalmente llegarán las tropas terrestres.

El número de soldados disponibles había permitido al General Blue registrar el Castillo del Demonio en muy poco tiempo. Además, la bola del dragón, como era de esperar, resultó hallarse en los aposentos de Lucifer, que al ser una de las habitaciones principales no resultó difícil de encontrar. Añadiendo que el confiado vampiro tampoco es que ocultase muy a fondo el preciado tesoro.

El General Black había informado a Blue de los movimientos pilafianos en las cercanías de su base principal, por lo que se reclamó su llegada, junto a la de Green, lo más rápidamente posible. Así que se le encargó a un capitán organizar con calma la vuelta de las tropas de la Garra del Diablo, mientras Blue y Green partían inmediatamente en sendos cazas.

La hora de ventaja de Shu y compañía fue compensada de sobra, gracias a la superior velocidad de sus aviones. Por supuesto no para atrapar de nuevo a unos enemigos ya desaparecidos, y con proyectiles más poderosos, cuando además ahora había otra prioridad. La cuestión era que incluso antes de celebrarse la reunión del Estado Mayor Pilafiano, Blue y Green ya estaban en el despacho del General Red:

\- Señor: nos hemos hecho con la bola del dragón; matado a Shu, mano derecha de Pilaf; y matado a Lucifer, vampiro señor de la Garra del Diablo, junto a parte de su ejército de demonios, y desbaratado su plan de destruir el Sol.

Probablemente Blue esperaba una felicitación por todo ello, como mínimo. ¿Vampiro? ¿Demonios? ¿Desbaratado su plan de destruir el Sol? Green comprendía que el informe debía ser completo, pero no tenía claro que esa parte, siendo verídica, fuera una buena idea mencionarla. Ante tanta sobrenaturalidad, el General Red pareció dudar antes de responder:

\- Ya, y los acompañantes de Shu han vuelto a escapar de nuevo. Junto a su radar del dragón. Le recuerdo que sumando nuestras tres bolas del dragón con las de los pilafianos, son seis. La séptima no aparece en nuestro radar. Normalmente le castigaría, pero le necesito, a usted y a Green, para el ataque que preparan los pilafianos. Sus fuerzas son inferiores a las nuestras, por lo que creemos que les acompañaran el Maestro Tortuga y otros discípulos suyos, que últimamente han arrasado varias de nuestras bases militares. ¡En grupos de dos o tres hombres!

\- No se preocupe, señor. De los luchadores de élite de los pilafianos he conocido a dos: el niño calvo que ayudó al Maestro Tortuga, junto con una mujer, - mueca de asco- a destruir el campamento del general Silver; y el samurai gordo y feo que destrozó el del comandante Orange. El niño es fuerte, pero muy inferior al coronel Green. El samurai no sé como será comparado a Green, pero desde luego también es inferior a mi. - Green no se tomó a mal esta frase, era una verdad objetiva expresada de forma átona.- En cuanto al joven que fue visto junto a al Maestro Tortuga y el niño antes del ataque a la base de White, se mantuvo al margen antes de la pelea principal, por lo que es de prever que es incluso inferior al niño.

Así pues, el único realmente peligroso es el legendario Maestro Tortuga. Espero que sea más fuerte que esa basura de Tao Pai Pai, porque si no, no tendremos ni para comenzar. Aunque por un casual me supere, con toda nuestra ventaja en tropas regulares, tecnología, robots, trampas, etc. Ni por asomo podrá decidir nada.

\- Espero que sus cálculos sean acertados. En cualquier caso, por si las moscas, me he hecho con unos refuerzos. Ahora se los presentaré. ¡Je, je, je!

Realmente, el Maestro Tortuga hubiera sido capaz de destruir la base entera del General Red de un simple kamehame. Él calculaba que con uno podría incluso destruir la Luna. Sin llegar a la Luna, o tal vez sí, Son Gohan y Gyumao como mínimo también podrían con el campamento mediante kamehame de cada uno, dos como máximo. Pero el hecho de que hubiesen cárceles, con posibles prisioneros inocentes, en el edificio principal les obligaba a ser más quirúrgicos, y a llevar más ayuda. Por eso les acompañaban Yajirobe, Yamcha, Puar, Krilín y Chichi. Y pronto se les sumaría el ejército pilafiano.

\- Oye Krilín. - Le llamó Chichi. - Si el vampiro Lucifer fuera de grupo sanguíneo A, y le chupara la sangre a alguien de grupo B, ¿tendría rechazo?

\- ¿Mandeeeeee?

\- A partir de ahora, silencio. Que nos podrían oír. - Sugirió Gyumao. - Y ahora es cuando nos ponemos en contacto con los refuerzos para que adelanten camino.

El amparo de la agonizante noche había permitido al grupo de vanguardia acercarse a una distancia razonable, cuando los centinelas cintarrojistas les detectaron y dieron la voz de alarma. Tampoco es que pensaran acercarse demasiado, pues la idea era la que efectivamente ejecutaron: Mutenroshi, Gohan y Gyumao, el trío de veteranos, se elevaron en el aire para desde ahí:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Salvo daños superficiales, el edificio principal fue bastante respetado. Pero la mayor parte del resto de la fortaleza fue arrasado por las tres explosiones. Potentes zambombazos.

Los veteranos volando, los jóvenes de un salto, sobrepasaron la muralla. Tumbando de paso los vigilantes de una de las garitas. Una vez dentro, la formación de batalla, previamente acordada, consistía en un cuadrado cubriendo a Krilín. Era el más adecuado para desempeñar el papel de artillería, sin hacer perder al equipo demasiado poder en el choque cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus kamehames destruían los edificios que seguían en pie, así como los tanques y las agrupaciones demasiado compactas de droides A-1. Mientras su grupito de acompañantes le protegía de todo peligro.

A los tanques demasiado cercanos como para hacerlos explotar, Gyumao los volaba por los aires a puñetazo limpio. Sus compañeros tenían que contentarse con introducirse dentro, mediante la hipervelocidad, y tumbar a sus ocupantes. O aplastar la boca del cañón y volcar el carro de combate. Todoquisque tumbaba también soldados con metralleta, Yajirobe y Yamcha en plan espadachín. Incluso el propio Krilín hacía algo de cuerpo a cuerpo intercalando los kamehames, para no agotarse demasiado pronto.

Por supuesto algo recibían. Incluso el propio Yamcha podía resistir las balas, sólo hasta cierto punto, pero con la cobertura de sus compañeros no recibía tanta potencia de fuego como para ser dañado seriamente. Sobretodo con la cobertura de Gyumao, para el tío los bazookazos eran como una simple bofetada para una persona ordinaria. Pero, mientras tanto...

Despacho del General Red:

\- ¡Malditos inútiles! El Ejército de la Cinta Roja avasallado por un atajo de tíos raros. ¡Y sin armas!

Varios de los acompañantes del General, se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos ante tamaña declaración. Precisamente los mejores soldados de la Cinta Roja no llevaban armas, salvo cuando pilotaban un avión de combate, y más por la velocidad que por la potencia de fuego. Red siguió:

\- En lugar de esperarles aquí, mejor salgamos a su encuentro. No quiero que terminen en desbandada todos estos torpes. Nos tienen que durar, para enfrentarnos luego a los pilafianos.

Al escuadrón Tortuga no le quedaba mucho para hacer huir a los cintarrojistas. Hasta que vieron venir hacia ellos a un tipo enorme, corriendo a toda velocidad. El tipo, cuando ya estaba a una distancia moderada, de un salto se plantó enfrente de ellos. El mismísimo Mutenroshi se asustó, Yamcha se espantó:

\- ¡Apolo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estabas en la otra punta del mundo! Y no en tan buen estado.

Apolo; quien sostenía en su mano a una encantadora morena muy mona, tirando a pequeñita y muy bien formada, vestida con un uniforme militar negro; explicó:

\- Mi modelo es sumamente complejo, por lo que todavía son escasos los androides como yo. Pero somos unos pocos, e iremos en aumento mientras se investiguen modelos que nos puedan dejar obsoletos. - Mientras dejaba a la morenita gentilmente en el suelo, añadió. - Cedo la palabra a la señorita Bliss Nobiarella, secretaria personal del General Red.

\- Saludos, caballeros. Hay un tiempo para la guerra y otro para la diplomacia. Antes de cometer un error, tendrán la oportunidad de dialogar con el Comandante En Jefe de nuestras fuerzas.

Apolo se metió ambas manos en la espalda, para sacar a los generales Red y Black de una, y al general Blue y al coronel Green de la otra. Tras dejarlos a todos en el suelo, el General Red se dirigió a los intrusos:

\- Soy el General Red, y exijo saber que les ha llevado a cometer la villanía de asaltar la sede de nuestro ejército.

Mutenroshi, se adelantó como portavoz de su grupo:

\- Buenos días. Hemos pactado con el Gran Pilaf la liberación de unos amigos nuestros, a cambio de librarle a él y al mundo de su amenaza.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarnos así!

\- Por favor, general. - Medió Black. - Escuchemos el resto de lo que tenga que decir.

\- Adelante. - Dijo Red. Mutenroshi siguió.

\- Además, hemos perdido a unos amigos, Mai y Shu, a quienes deseamos revivir con las bolas del dragón.

Ante las dudas de Red, Black salió al paso.

\- Con la venia del General. En realidad sí hay una solución civilizada y que nos beneficiaría a todos:

Paso 1: Dejarnos a los jóvenes como rehenes mientras realizan su labor. Les trataremos bien, y no sufrirán ningún daño si cumplen su parte.

Paso 2: Su labor. Convencer al Gran Pilaf para su rendición incondicional. Conservaría sus palacios y riquezas. Además, aceptaríamos resucitar a sus lugartenientes Mai y Shu con las bolas del dragón. Pero desmantelaría su ejército y nos entregaría el dominio del mundo.

Paso 3: En caso de no convencerle. Tendrían que matarle a él y destruir sus fuerzas. Quedando sólo liberados de nuestro servicio en cuanto se complete y estabilice nuestro imperio mundial.

Paso 4: Una vez Pilaf se rinda o sea derrotado, sus compañeros serían liberados. Así como los que querían liberar del propio Pilaf. Tendrían una jugosa recompensa, junto a la posibilidad de trabajar para nosotros con un gran salario. También aceptaríamos resucitar, o incluso indultar, a Mai y Shu, con tal de que juren no rebelarse contra nosotros.

Mutenroshi dio su respuesta:

\- Jamás trabajaríamos para que unos asesinos como ustedes opriman el mundo.

Red, Black y Blue se enojaron. Green, simplemente era un malvado consciente de serlo, y aunque no se sentía orgulloso de ello, su capacidad de autocrítica le hacía aceptar que era lo que era. Antes de que ninguno de los militares dijera algo irreversible, el anciano Son Gohan se apresuró a intervenir:

\- Por favor, no nos apresuremos a pelear. Aunque coincido con mi maestro en no aceptar ese acuerdo, deseo informar en que por el bien de todos debemos llegar a uno. Por favor, escuchen mi historia.

Son Gohan relató a los cintarrojistas su encuentro con el alienígena Jaco, de como no llegó a impedir que asesinara a un bebe inocente, y de la previsible invasión de los guerreros del espacio en unos años.

\- Fuentes de confianza me han confirmado la verosimilitud de esta historia. - Son Gohan consideró, atinadamente, que especificar que la fuente de confianza era Dios Todopoderoso, no haría su historia más creíble. - Necesitamos toda la fuerza disponible para enfrentarnos a estos invasores genocidas. Deberíamos hacer las paces, o incluso entrenarnos mutuamente, no disminuir la cantidad de gente capaz de pelear contra los guerreros del espacio.

Un trato más que razonable sería que ambos bandos, el Gran Pilaf y el Ejército de la Cinta Roja, hagan las paces. Cada bando podría conservar la porción que le corresponda, junto a sus respectivas riquezas. Y luego volvernos más fuertes, sea con las artes marciales, sea con - Gohan observó al gigantesco Apolo - el progreso tecnológico. Entre todos quizá podamos preservar nuestro mundo.

Sus oponentes quedaron boquiabiertos con esta historia tan bizarra. Entonces fue cuando de la espalda de Apolo salieron, estos volando por sí mismos, Tsuru, más conocido como el Maestro Grulla, junto con dos de sus discípulos: un calvo jovencito, pero grandote, que apuntaba a convertirse en un hombre muy musculoso en muy pocos años; junto a un pitufo cabezón, parecido al Gran Pilaf, pero blanco y volador:

\- No sigas Son Gohan. - Dijo Grulla. - Seguro que toda esa historia te ocurrió tras pescar el pez más grande del mundo. Y haber tomado más sake del habitual. ¿Sorprendidos? El general Red no ha podido localizar a mi hermano Tao Pai Pai, así que me ha contratado a mi para hacer su trabajo. Roshi, ¿tan bajo habéis caído, tú y tus alumnos, para inventar una trola así, con tal de no pelear?

\- General Red, con su venia. - Intervino Green, para sorpresa de todos.- Quizá parezca una locura, pero sugiero investigar la verosimilitud de esta historia. Con la de cosas extrañas que hemos visto todos estos días, de esta gente no me extrañaría ya nada. ¡Si hasta nos hemos enfrentado a un vampiro que casi destruye el Sol! En caso de ser verdad, podría convenir un acuerdo. De nada nos serviría conquistar el mundo si lo vamos a perder en pocos años.

\- ¡Coronel Green, cállese! - Rugió Red.

\- Bien dicho general. ¡Cállate Green! - Se sumó Blue. - Aunque por otro lado, quizá podríamos darle al joven Yamcha una oportunidad de pasarse a nuestro lado. ¿Qué te parecería Yamcha? No te faltaría de nada con nosotros, y conmigo te convertirías en un hombre realmente fuerte.

Aunque Yamcha no hubiera oído hablar ya de este sujeto, la pérdida de aceite de Blue era más que notoria. Así como sus intenciones.

\- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Preferiría morir!

Ya se oía el inicio de la batalla entre la recién llegada aviación pilafiana y la cintarrojista. Harto de tanta tontería, el General Red se pronunció:

\- Entonces morid. ¡General Black!

Red y Black pulsaron sus relojes, y sus ropas fueron cubiertas por superavanzadas armaduras cibernéticas. No era como las anteriormente vistas por el comando Tortuga, parecidas a un droide hueco, con un humano dentro pilotándolo. Las piezas de estas armaduras se ajustaban completamente a los cuerpos de Red y Black, si bien cubriéndolos completamente, de cabeza a los pies. Parecían dos ironmanes, cada uno de su color correspondiente.

Parte de las tropas del cuartel estaban ocupadas apoyando a su aviación con baterías antiaéreas. Otra parte vigilaba las murallas, para evitar la entrada de más enemigos. Pero la mayor parte iba a reagruparse en torno a su Capitán General.


	17. Batalla en el Cuartel General

**BATALLA EN EL CUARTEL**

Green:

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡En qué líos me meten los imbéciles estos! Primero disparar a los amigos de Tights. ¡Tights Brief! Ahora esto. Este anciano habla en serio, me juego el cuello. Y mira que siempre he tenido por unos flipados a los tipos que ven aliens. Bolas del dragón, vampiros, luchadores legendarios que aparecen como rosquillas. Demasiadas cosas increíbles en poco tiempo. Unos tíos verdes en platillos volantes irían a juego con esto. Bueno, yo soy verde. Pero eso está por ver, por culpa del gilipollas de Red, pero por ver. Lo que sí sé que es real será el consejo de guerra como no cumpla con mi deber. Y caray, soy un soldado. Los soldados obedecemos. Pero, maldita sea.

Krilín:

¡Guerreros del espacio destruye planetas! En que líos me he metido desde las artes marciales. Primero el templo de Oorín, luego los entrenamientos del Maestro Tortuga, luego la Cinta Roja zumbándome cada dos por tres, vampiros, demonios y ahora esto. Yo sólo comencé en esto para impresionar a las chicas. ¡Uyyyyy! Tendré que hacer lo que pueda.

Chichi:

"Has de practicar las artes marciales, para ejercitar el cuerpo y la mente, el bienestar de tu alma, ser feliz, y porque te ayudará a conseguir un buen marido cuando seas mayor." ¡Cómo me ha tomado el pelo mi papá! ¡Será mentiroso! Por otro lado, también es verdad que me ha engañado para salvar al mundo. Y que lo de las artes marciales es verdad. Seguro que mi entrenamiento me ayudará algún día a pescar un buen mozo. Ya que estoy aquí vamos a pelear, lo que me voy a divertir. ¡Ji, ji, ji!

[Crujido de puños]

Yamcha:

Ojalá el más fuerte de todos sea Apolo. Ya contra ese no tengo nada que hacer. Como los demás sean así lo llevo crudo. Pero soy un luchador y lo daré todo.

Yajirobe:

Todavía no he cobrado un duro, y ya me tengo que jugarme la vida. ¡Otra vez! Supongo que el más débil de estos tipos será el enano cabezón ese. O la tía buena, suponiendo que pelee, cosa que dudo.

Apolo:

[Procesando Datos]

El Maestro Grulla se dirige como un poseso hacia el Tortuga, quien a su vez está muy seguro de vencerlo fácilmente, cuando es paralizado a mitad de trayecto. Dando la oportunidad a Tsuru de lanzar por los aires a Mutenroshi de una patada.

Blue, desengañado por el desdén de Yamcha, decide eliminarlo primero. Yamcha, acostumbrado a ganar tiempo contra oponentes mucho más fuertes que él, se mantiene a la defensiva, parándole casi todos los golpes. Blue retrocede un poco y se calma. Su sonrisa carnicera no augura nada bueno. Su mirada tampoco.

Red y Black se elevan en el aire. Exceptuando al ocupado Maestro Tortuga, Gohan y Gyumao son los únicos del grupo capaces de volar. Así que se dirigen a por ambos generales. Ambos controlan a su respectivo adversario, gracias a su superior técnica de combate. Hasta que: ¡Kikoho! Gyumao, dañado por el brutal onda energética de Ten Shin Han, ya no es capaz de controlar a Black, quien aprovecha su ventaja.

Chichi tumba Apolo de un solo golpe, y le desfigura el rostro. Apolo se reincorpora ágilmente y contraataca. Chichi esquiva sus golpes sin problemas, va a contraatacar cuando percibe el brazo-cuchillo de Bliss por el rabillo del ojo. Por lo visto es una androide del mismo modelo que Aqua. Chichi la esquiva también, pero Apolo aprovecha la distracción para hundirla en el suelo, completamente, de un pisotón.

(Hagamos un paréntesis)

Sí. Igual que Aqua estaba formada parcialmente de algún tipo de metal líquido y se parece a la actriz de Terminator 3; Bliss es físicamente clavadita a su homónima gaiana, de la novela Fundación y Tierra de Isaac Asimov. Nuestros héroes no podían saberlo, pero si el Dr- Gero bautizó así a sus creaciones, fue a petición de su hijo, el capitán Gero Jr., muy aficionado a las novelas de ciencia ficción. No tan entusiasta como el coronel Green, pero también con su puntito.

(Volvamos a las tortas)

Yajirobe se enfrenta a Green, quien asume que el samurai busca la revancha por la Garra del Diablo. Green golpea a Yajirobe, o mejor dicho, a su imagen. El verdadero se ha "teletransportado" a las espaldas de Chaoz, que ocupado en hacerle a Gohan lo mismo que a Mutenroshi, no ha visto a su verdugo. Su cráneo es abierto como un melón de un katanazo. Ten Shin Han se sentía agotado apenas comenzar, el precio del Kikoho es la muerte si no se controla bien. Recientemente ha aprendido a controlarlo lo suficiente para sólo agotarse, a cambio de reducir un poco su poder. Incluso así sigue siendo una técnica agotadora:

\- ¡Brazos del demonio! - Su amigo ha muerto. El agotamiento de Ten es irrelevante. Yajirobe se acojona, y con razón. No porque a su nuevo rival le hayan salido dos brazos adicionales de la espalda, que también. La expresión del Buda corpulento asusta bastante más.

Krilín aguanta a Green mejor de lo esperado. La rana militar está peleando muy defensivamente. Cierto que la diferencia entre en luchador de élite y uno mediocre estriba más en la guardia que en la técnica de golpeo, y que nunca hay que abrir huecos en la defensa innecesariamente. Pero Green parece más ocupado en evitar recibir golpes, que en acelerar su probable victoria contra un enemigo teóricamente inferior, para así ayudar cuanto antes a posibles compañeros en problemas.

Gohan ahora sufre ante Red y Black. Es superior a ambos, pero sólo por separado.

La oportunista Bliss, tras haber sido decisiva contra un enemigo, acude a rematar a otro oponente en mala situación. Gyumao es evidentemente muy poderoso, y ahora está temporalmente fuera de circulación. Pero no tanto, Gyumao consigue reaccionar a tiempo, y aunque no puede pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sus gruesos e hipertrofiados brazos, más propios de un rinoceronte que de un ser humano, paran el ataque de Bliss. Ha sabido desviar el ataque con el ángulo adecuado, así que recibe una herida en el exterior del antebrazo, pero Bliss es incapaz de causarle heridas graves. Gyumao esquiva ahora los ataques conforme puede, menos alguno que tiene que parar también, llevándose nuevas heridas, debilitantes pero no críticas.

\- ¡Parálisis!

\- ¡Aaaagh!

Blue tiene al ingrato Yamcha a su merced. Va a poder matarlo de un sólo golpe, pues el pilafiano ni siquiera puede aminorar el golpe ni la brutal caída a tierra que le espera.

\- ¡Foco!

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Mis ojos!

Puar, transformado en foco, gana unos segundos vitales, literalmente, para disfrazarse de cohete con red, y rescatar a su amigo a tiempo.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! - La sepultada Chichi, se impulsa hacia arriba de un uppercut, que perfora el pie el Apolo. Ya de paso, con una patada frontal, concentrando su ki en un único punto de la base del pie, con la técnica que ha pulido con el Gato Ermitaño, agrieta la armadura del torso de Apolo. Pero el gigantón sigue operativo.

Tsuru ríe, Mutenroshi vuelve a la carga, pero él siempre ha sido superior a ese pringado. No obstante, ahora no tiene la ayuda de Chaoz. Por si fuera poco, el Maestro Tortuga toma la precaución de ayudarse de la hipervelocidad. Ahora es el Maestro Grulla quien sale despedido de una patada. Además noqueado.

Con sus cuatro brazos, Ten Shin Han no puede superar la ventaja de rango de la katana de Yajirobe. Así que se separa, y cruza sus brazos inferiores, golpeando el aire con dos nudillos de cada puño. Con su telekinesis, rudimentaria comparada con la de Chaoz, pero funcional, ha trasladado esa potencia al antebrazo de Yajirobe, quien había cometido el error de quedarse quieto dos segundos. La katana sale despedida.

Son Gohan sencillamente no puede con Red y Black a la vez. Cada vez que intenta técnicas como la hipervelocidad o la imagen múltiple se le anticipa uno de los dos. Cuando trata de retroceder siempre se le aparece uno de los dos por un flanco, mientras el otro lanza un proyectil o le ataca por el otro flanco.

\- ¡Kamehame! - Mutenroshi, que ya ha terminado con su rival, libera a su discípulo abatiendo al objetivo más grande de los dos: Red.

Blue, furioso, es consciente de que el maldito Yamcha está demasiado lejos de él. Por el momento. Así que con la hipervelocidad se coloca detrás de un Krilín demasiado ocupado con Green. Le coge de la cabeza y le gira el cuello. ¡Crack!

\- ¡Green! ¡A por los siguientes!

The Shin Han está zurrando al pobre Yajirobe de lo lindo. Chichi lo mismo con Apolo. Pero ambas víctimas son duras: no podrán aguantar por siempre, pero van resistiendo.

Gyumao salta hacia atrás y se sostiene en el aire. Bliss no puede volar, así que no puede evitar:

\- ¡Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!

El Kikoho de Ten Shin podría aniquilar casi a cualquiera. Pero para dejar completamente fuera de combate a alguien como el gigante barbudo, tendría que haber sacrificado su vida. Y quizá ni así. El entrenamiento del discípulo número dos del Maestro Tortuga ha sido muy duro, desde que su senpai Gohan le relató el episodio de Jaco.

Bliss no podrá regenerarse, pues ha sido desintegrada.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡El energúmeno este me va a matar como no me espabile! ¡Yaaargh!

¿Podrían permitir las fuerzas de la desesperación remontar a Yajirobe? ¿Podrán sus brazos compensar su menor número con velocidad? ¿Sabrá sacar uso de sus piernas, contra su furioso atacante?

Quizá sí, quizá no. No se sabe, Gyumao acaba de acudir al rescate y es superior a cualquiera de los dos. En cualquier caso, Yajirobe se suma a la fiesta y zurra también de lo lindo al abrumado Ten Shin Han.

¡Paf! De una patada Mutenroshi lanza por los aires al general Blue. Se gira hacia Green, quien se echa atrás:

\- Por mi no se preocupe. ¡Green Ray! - Green fríe a su ex jefe Blue. - Rematémoslo. Es muy duro.

Gohan y Chichi cada vez tenían más dominados sus combates. Con el impacto a Blue, Yamcha recuperó la movilidad, permitiéndole volver al combate. Por si fuera poco, Mutenroshi era incluso más fuerte que el propio Blue, y eso sin mencionar la ayuda del desertor Green.

El General Black, comandante en jefe en funciones, se vio forzado a ordenar la rendición de sus tropas, pues incluso las regulares ya estaban siendo aplastadas por sus homólogas asaltantes pilafianas.

¡BLAAAAM!

Con todo ya resuelto, se plantó en medio de todos un gigantesco robot, de 30 metros de altura. Constaba de tres cabinas, situadas en la cabeza, pecho y estómago del pedazo Mazinguer Ceta. Donde respectivamente pilotaban el cachorro el Gran Pilaf, Eihei Taicho y Lunch.

\- ¡FIUM! - El cacho robot del averno disparó un láser que reventó al herido Blue.

El Gran Pilaf dijo:

\- Maestro Tortuga, apártese. Ahora debo ajusticiar al otro asesino de Shu.

\- ¡Espere, majestad Pilaf! El coronel Green se ha pasado a nuestro lado a mitad pelea.

\- Eso no compensa su crimen.

\- Tal vez se pueda arreglar con las bolas del dragón. Ahora que ya tenemos las de la Cinta Roja sólo nos queda una. Y tengo una idea para encontrarla.

A Green se le pasó por la cabeza informar a Pilaf de que en la Garra del Diablo había intentado salvar a Shu y a sus amigos, advirtiéndoles que debían huir cuanto antes, una vez Blue había acabado con Lucifer. Y que de no matar a por lo menos uno de ellos, sin duda Blue lo habría ajusticiado. Pero Green era consciente que ante una persona airada es mejor omitir tales comentarios, así que sabiamente calló. Pilaf habló:

\- Su idea no será necesaria. Conozco el paradero de la séptima bola. Coronel Green, rece para que sirva para revivir a mis amigos.

El Maestro Grulla salió al paso:

\- Mucho os quejáis de los vuestros, pero vosotros también habéis matado a uno de mis discípulos.

\- Eso no habría ocurrido si no lo hubieras lanzado a matarnos, Tsuru. - Respondió Mutenroshi. - De todas maneras, si el dragón lo permite no tendremos ningún problema en revivirlo también. Toda ayuda será poca cuando lleguen los guerreros del espacio.

\- ¡Todavía seguís con esa trola!

\- ¡Maestro! - Terció Ten Shi Han.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo el Maestro Grulla. - Aceptaremos que intentéis resucitar a Chaoz, aunque seguro que es un fraude. También ayudaremos con los aliens. Suponiendo que vengan, que seguro que Gohan tomó demasiado sake, y los demás sois tan ingenuos que os tragáis los cuentos de borrachos.

\- ¡Tsuru!

\- ¡Maestro!

De los guerreros tortuga sólo Krilín había caído, muerto, en combate. De la guardia del General Red habían caído: Blue, Chaoz y los androides Apolo y Bliss. Red permanecía inconsciente pero vivo. Aunque también habría que contar las tropas regulares que habían sido diezmadas, tanto por el asalto inicial como por los refuerzos.

\- Majestad Pilaf. Había dicho que conoce el paradero de la séptima bola. - Dijo Mutenroshi.

\- Cierto, vayamos a mi palacio. Ahí las reuniremos. No dejen de vigilar a esos cuatro. - Respondió Pilaf, refiriéndose a los, todavía, supervivientes enemigos. - Por cierto, ¿a cuantos podemos resucitar al mismo tiempo?

\- A todos aquellos que se pueda englobar en un deseo. - Informó Gohan. - Por ejemplo podríamos pedir resucitar a nuestros amigos. Así que sugiero apartar a todos los prisioneros salvo a Ten Shin Han, con alguien vigilando.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! - Se airó Tsuru.

\- Tranquilo Tsuru, estamos seguros de que no harías nada para evitar la resurrección de Chaoz. Pero con la presencia de tu otro discípulo será suficiente. - Ahora Gohan se giró de nuevo hacia Pilaf. - De todos modos, tendremos que reunir todos los cadáveres a resucitar. En el caso de Shu, ahora mismo resucitaría en una isla apartada y poblada de demonios.

\- ¿¡Pues a qué esperáis!?

El Gran Pilaf, junto a Lunch, Eihei y el ejército pilafiano regresaron al palacio para preparar la séptima bola. También se llevaron consigo a Mutenroshi, ya que aunque Red y Black eran inofensivos sin sus armaduras, Pilaf no quería arriesgarse a ningún otro incidente con posibles terroristas. El Maestro Tortuga también se las arregló para que en su grupo se quedara Yamcha, supuestamente para seguridad adicional. La verdadera razón era que aunque Bulma y Tights deseaban fervientemente ver la aparición del Gran Dragón Shenlong, no les hacía tanta gracia vérselas con un viejo verde como él, así que añadió al atractivo joven para compensar la balanza de las dos jóvenes, por lo menos la de Bulma. Por supuesto, también les acompañaron Oomori y los padres de las hermanas.

Green, Tsuru y Ten Shin acompañaron al grupo de la isla. Que ahora se encontraba completamente desierta, con los soldados que ya no tenían motivos para quedarse, y con demonios demasiado asustados para reaparecer:

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Se quejó Yajirobe. - Y yo que quería comerme a alguno de esos demonios. Seguro que tienen que estar deliciosos, asados al fuego lento, y con la carne muy poco hecha, casi cruda.

Al resto del grupo les entraron nauseas, al descubrir los estrambóticos gustos gastronómicos del samurai.

\- ¡Pedazo de bestia! - Le increpó Chichi. - ¿Pero cómo serías capaz de comerte algo así?

\- No tienes ni idea. Eso es un bocado de sibarita. - Se defendió Yajirobe.

Chichi contraatacó.

\- ¡¿Y el colesterol que ha de tener eso?! Si quieres ya te prepararé unas costillas de dinosaurio, rellenas de salamandras y crema de abejas machacadas. No hay nada tan sano como la cocina de las montañas. Papá, ¿a que cocino de maravilla?

\- ¡Muy cierto! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Una vez Yajirobe y Green encontraron el cadáver de Shu, el grupo de la isla regresó al castillo de Pilaf. Green y Tsuru fueron encarcelados, como ya lo había sido Red. Los vigilarían Mutenroshi y Gyumao.

El Gran Pilaf mostró a sus compañeros la caja negra que contenía la séptima bola. El recipiente era lo que había impedido el paso de la radiación de la bola, detectable con el radar del dragón.

El Emperador del Mundo reunió las siete Bolas del Dragón:

\- ¡Sal de ahí, oh Gran Shenlong! ¡Y por favor, cumple nuestro deseo!

El cielo se oscureció como si aconteciera un eclipse. Un halo de luz emergió de las bolas, para una vez llegado al cielo convertirse en un resplandor que lo inundó por completo. Y se materializó el Dragón Sagrado, gigantesco y venerable ente que ocupaba el firmamento, con su tamaño y munificiencia:

\- Comunicadme vuestro deseo. Os concederé el que sea, pero sólo uno.

\- Te pedimos que resucites a nuestros amigos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es un deseo muy sencillo de realizar.


	18. La Postguerra Cintarrojista

**LA POSTGUERRA CINTARROJISTA**

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Krilín destruye parte de estructura inferior de la Torre del General White. Mientras sus compañeros Yajirobe, Yamcha y Lunch (equipada con un droide de combate) aplastan los soldados y droides del campamento.

¡BOOOOM!

Esta explosión no la han causado ellos, más bien han tenido que esquivarla. Su autor es el droide Apolo, pesadilla de tío, quien sujeta un cañón enorme como si fuera un simple subfusil:

\- Venga, hacedme una visita. - Dice Apolo amigablemente, mientras se oculta en los bordes del boquete abierto por el disparo de Krilín.

\- ¡Yo sí que te voy a dar plomo, so cenutrio! - Responde Lunch, cargando como una loca.

El cuarteto pilafiano cierra la distancia a la Torre en apenas unos segundos. Los soldados y droides convencionales no tienen tiempo de ametrallarles casi, Apolo ni siquiera de cargar de nuevo su cañón. Ni falta que le hace.

Los héroes entran en la Torre. Apolo se adentra en ella mientras le perseguen. Los héroes tumban unos cuantos soldados y droides más, lo que ocasiona la risa de Apolo:

\- Esto se me antoja un déjà vu.

Se abre la trampilla y los héroes cayeron en un foso. Allí se encuentran con Buyon y Aqua. Apolo aterriza tras ellos...

Pero... ¿acaso no había terminado ya la guerra contra el Ejército de la Cinta Roja? ¿Y no había finalizado la aventura de la Torre, pero con Mutenroshi, Yamcha y Puar como protagonistas? Remontemos en el tiempo.

Cierto que el Gran Pilaf había derrotado al Ejército de la Cinta Roja, pero no completamente. Cierto que los generales Red y Black habían sido capturados, y tras juicio sumarísimo condenados a la horca. Pero a la noche siguiente a la aparición del Dragón Sagrado, el capitán Gero Junior, equipado con todo un arsenal de cápsulas (armadura cibernética, caza aéreo, etc.) los rescató en una espectacular misión, digna de la mismísima Husky La Gata. O incluso mejor, pues actuó con una mayor limpieza, haciendo innecesarias muertes no deseadas. No es que Gero Junior tuviera reparos en matar gente inocente, pero sólo lo hacía si era necesario.

Con la caída de su principal bastión y sus mejores hombres, el Ejército de la Cinta Roja había sido seriamente dañado. Pero si ya algunos de sus principales mandos se negaban a reconocer la derrota, y a abandonar una vida dedicada al terrorismo, la liberación de Red les había insuflado nuevos ánimos. De él se desconocía su paradero, pues con la nueva, y forzada, estrategia de guerra de guerrillas, era más importante dificultar su nueva captura que los ánimos que pudiese insuflar a sus tropas mostrándose públicamente.

Lo que ya no pudo hacer la Cinta Roja, ni ganas, fue sabotear la fiesta de las resurrecciones y la victoria. Chichi se empeñó en preparar sus "costillas de dinosaurio, rellenas de salamandras y crema de abejas machacadas". Tenía sólo once años, pero cocinar le gusta tanto como practicar artes marciales. Y su padre era un comedor agradecido, lo que la motivaba aún más.

Durante tal fiesta pasaron muchas cosas divertidas, pero que pertenecen a la intimidad de estas personas. Así que resumámoslo en que salvo los perdedores, que lógicamente no participaron, los demás lo pasaron bomba. Finalmente, se separaron en grupos. Veamos que aconteció a esta gente, incluidos los no participantes.

Mutenroshi y Gohan se fueron a entrenar al Palacio Celestial. Chichi, tras despedirse de su padre, regresó con el Gato Ermitaño. Ninguno de ellos volvió a su lugar de trabajo en ningún vehículo. Para un mejor entrenamiento, lo hicieron por sus propios medio: Los dos ancianos volando y la niña corriendo miles de kilómetros.

En el caso de Chichi, sólo en el primer viaje. Al llegar el curso escolar sólo pasaba con Karin los fines de semana, y con su padre los días lectivos. Una cosa era entrenar para salvar el mundo de una amenaza en ciernes, otra dejar de preparar su propio futuro, para cuando volvieran los tiempos de paz. Además, aunque fuera algo menos eficaz, en su hogar también podía entrenar con su padre, quien debía permanecer en su tierra, que le necesitaba como gobernante.

Aún estando de acuerdo en que Tsuru, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz merecían la pena capital, Mutenroshi convenció al Gran Pilaf para que les indultara. Estaba convencido de que podrían ser útiles en la defensa contra los guerreros del espacio. Además, intuía que los dos discípulos de su rival no tenían el corazón tan podrido como su maestro. Con el tiempo tal vez se convertirían en héroes. Eso ya dependería de sus decisiones.

\- Tsuru, te propongo que entrenemos juntos: tu, yo, tus alumnos y los míos. Todo lo que podamos mejorar será poco ante la amenaza. Posiblemente sea superior incluso al ancestral Piccolo Daimaoh.

\- ¡No me enredes, Roshi! No quiero que contamines a mis pupilos con tu debilidad. Cuando llegue el próximo Budokai os vamos a dar una buena sorpresa.

\- Eso no importa. Puedo ayudarte a hacerlos más fuertes, igual que tu puedes ayudarme a mi a entrenar a los míos. Nuestro propio sensei nos alentó a aprender de donde pudiésemos, y no sólo de él mismo.

\- ¡Pero no de ti!

Violet seguía realizando misiones, pero no como carne de cañón. Son Gohan ya les había advertido que las bolas del dragón no podían resucitar a nadie por segunda vez. Tampoco es que no corriera peligros, pero no tanto como su compañera Lunch, que ahora estaba aumentando su ventaja sobre su amiga y rival. Por si fuera poco, cuando un entrenamiento se volvía demasiado duro para Lunch Morena, esta se podía transformar a voluntad en la rubia, por lo que ahora podía ejercitarse sin los problemas de antaño. La pega era que Lunch Rubia sólo se transformaba en la Morena cuando estornudaba, por lo que sus compañeros ahora tenían que lidiar con su violento genio durante un mayor porcentaje de tiempo.

A Yajirobe, Mutenroshi le había sugerido escalar la Torre Celestial, pero como tenía miedo a caer y no era tan puro de corazón como para que la nube supersónica le rescatara, decidió entrenar un poco más. ¿Y qué mejor manera que ganando un sueldo, como uno de los mercenarios de Pilaf? Krilín y Yamcha le ayudaban, para rematar la amenaza cintarrojista, entrenar y ganarse también un dinerillo. Ya tenían unos ahorros por la recompensa por el rescate de Bulma, pero había que asegurarse el futuro.

¿Y qué fue del Coronel Green? La resurrección de Shu había ablandado a Pilaf lo suficiente como para conmutar la pena capital. Además, tanto Shu como sus otros compañeros en la Garra del Diablo informaron al Emperador que este ya les había advertido antes de disparar a matar, para que escaparan antes de que le ordenasen hacerlo. No obstante, al contrario que con los guerreros grulla, Pilaf se negó a indultar completamente a Green, condenándolo al presidio. Sólo la intermediación de Violet redujo la pena a dos años de prisión, además en una celda cómoda y con máquinas de entrenamiento. Y libros, buena parte de ellos de ciencia ficción.

La razón para esta reducción de pena fue un trato similar al que tuvo en su día la propia Violet: Información a cambio de menos años. Otro factor que ablandó a Pilaf fue el hecho de que, al contrario que con Red, el enemigo no lo considerara tan importante como para liberarlo. Por contra, ¡hasta los cadáveres de Blue y Silver habían sido saqueados de su tumbas!

Green en el fondo entendía que el rescate de los dos generales debía ser lo más rápido y fulgurante posible, para maximizar las posibilidades de éxito. Rescatarle a él lo retrasaría peligrosamente. También entendía que el cadáveres de Blue no sólo podía ser útil para los experimentos científicos de la Cinta Roja, sino que las medidas de seguridad de un simple cementerio de mala muerte, nunca mejor dicho, eran inferiores a las de su prisión.

Aún así, tanto el abandono de los "suyos", como el hastío de la estupidez de sus mandos, y no digamos tener que colaborar con una hipotética versión zombi de Blue (aunque preferible a la versión normal de ese imbécil) movieron a Green a no intentar fugarse. Así que traicionaría a su ex ejército; pasaría dos años en prisión, aprovechando finalizar sus estudios derecho a distancia, y entrenar artes marciales y físicamente, y por supuesto para leer novelas; y una vez en libertad reharía su vida creando alguna empresa de seguridad.

Precisamente fueron sus informes los que habían movido a Yajirobe y compañía a la base del General White. Green les había informado que al ubicarse en una posición estratégica, iba a ser reforzada con nuevos droides y mejor tecnología. Además, en ella se encontraban diversos talleres y laboratorios con información de gran valor. La caída del campamento de Red ya había proporcionado planos y esquemas de los droides Apolo y Bliss, y mucho más. Así como las armaduras de Red y Black estaban siendo estudiadas por Pilaf, con la colaboración a distancia de Bulma y Oomori. Aparte de las de sus propios secuaces, Mai y Shu, que sin ser unos genios científicos, sumaban conocimientos de electricidad y electrónica a sus habilidades de espionaje.

Yajirobe era el más fuerte del grupo, pero de entre ellos en quien más confiaba Pilaf era en Lunch. Por lo que a ella le fue asignado el mando del pelotón:

\- Yamcha, tú a por Aqua. Yajirobe y Krilín a por Apolo. Yo me encargo del blandiblú. - ¡BRZAM! El metal del droide de combate facilitó la puntería el rayo eléctrico de Buyon. - ¡Aaaaaah!

Yajirobe lanzó su katana en dirección a los ojos de Buyon, forzándole a desviar su rayo para desviar la espada. Krilín se interpuso entre Apolo y Lunch, siendo estampado boca arriba contra el suelo de un puñetazo. Yamcha esquivó una brazo-cuchillada de Aqua, para contraatacar con una patada con la lanzó contra la pared. Aprovechó el tiempo que le dieron sus compañeros para romper la cabina del averiado droide de combate, y sacar a la freída Lunch antes de que la volviesen a electrocutar.

Krilín compensó su mala caída con su cabeza tan dura. Se levantó del suelo:

\- Necesitarás algo más para acabar conmigo.

Apolo le lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos: Los primeros fueron bloqueados por Krilín, causándole moretones en los brazos, pero sin romper sus duros huesos. El gigantesco androide tenía una pegada terrorífica, pero inferior a la del difunto y demente General Blue. Los siguientes golpes fueron esquivados por un cada vez más espabilado Krilín.

El entrenado físico de Lunch le permitió recuperarse de la electricidad relativamente deprisa:

\- Yamcha, ayuda a Krilín. Yo me encargo de esa zorra.

Mientras tanto, Yajirobe corría a toda velocidad hacia Buyon. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera recargar un nuevo rayo, el samurai desapareció de su vista, para reaparecer enfrente suyo. Y meterle los dedos en los ojos. Y acto seguido un directo atrasado en toda la boca, que le hizo bastante daño. Puede sorprender en un monstruo blandiblú a quien le rebotan los golpes, pero quien tras esa carne elástica guardaba una dentadura rígida, como la de cualquier otro animal. Esos dientes no eran fáciles de romper, y menos con esa capa que amortiguaba buena parte de fuerza. Pero el cross de Yajirobe aprovechaba toda su potencia mediante la rotación de su cadera. El anciano Ryu lo había instruido bien, y las facultades naturales de Yajirobe eran enormes, así como su pegada.

Aqua se rehizo y volvió al ataque. ¡BAM! Pero Lunch la frenó con su recortada:

\- No vas a hacer nada. ¡Perra!

La intervención de Yamcha ayudó bastante a Krilín, al mantener a Apolo lo suficientemente ocupado como para:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Krilín no desintegró la cabeza de Apolo, pero sí la daño seriamente. Había destrozado la mayor parte de carcasa protectora, exponiendo parcialmente la maquinaria y circuitería internas. Y nublando su visión hasta cierto punto. Apolo se giró hacia Krilín, pues no podía permitirse más ataques de tamaña potencia. Era una lástima que todavía no hubiesen reparado a los terracotas.

\- ¡Garras del Lobo!

Yamcha se había subido a su testa de un salto, atacando con precisión los conductores eléctricos y los componentes electrónicos más vulnerables. No es que fuera un experto en tecnología, de hecho no tenía ni idea. Pero no era tan tonto como para no distinguir carcasas resistentes de componentes delicados.

Yajirobe terminó de destrozar la dentadura de Buyon siguiendo su cross con una serie de crochets. A continuación aprovechó la distracción para:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Le introdujo el ataque de ki por la boca, en dirección al cerebro. Protegido completamente por fuera, pero no tanto por dentro de su organismo.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Y por si acaso otro en dirección al corazón. Fuera por el primer kamehame, o por el segundo, el monstruo cayó muerto.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Esta vez Krilín destrozó completamente la rodilla de Apolo. Por si fuera poco acudió Yajirobe, quien ayudó a Yamcha a entretener y castigar al androide con más golpes. Unos cuantos kamehames de Krilín y Apolo fue destruído.

\- ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Para reducir su resistencia, Lunch agujereó a Aqua. A continuación, Krilín y Yajirobe al unísono:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Al igual que su compañera Bliss, Aqua había sido literalmente desintegrada.

\- Por cierto chicos, ¿cómo es que los demás soldados no han ayudado a estos bichos? - Preguntó Lunch.

Entonces apareció otro droide Apolo:

\- Eso es porque he convencido a uno de sus oficiales, para que no nos interrumpan mientras os matamos. - Dijo el falso Apolo, Puar, mientras recuperaba su verdadera forma.

 **Dos años después.**

El capitán Gero Jr. se presentó ante el general Red, y ante su padre, el Dr. Gero:

\- General Red, le he traído la urna, como me ordenó. No obstante, me permitiré insistirle en que, por favor, no la abra. De nada serviría dominar el mundo si Piccolo Daimaoh decide dominarlo para sí mismo. O destruirlo.

\- ¡No insista de nuevo, capitán Gero! Disponemos de la fuerza necesaria para asegurarnos su apoyo. El Ejército de la Cinta Roja no admite la derrota, y si eso supone despertar al Rey de los Demonios que así sea. - Respondió Red.

\- Hijo, has hecho un buen trabajo. Pero no dejes que tus miedos lo estropeen. Sabemos lo que hacemos. - Añadió el Dr. Gero, sin duda el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero con dudas el más sensato.

Gero Jr. se resignó, guardando para sí sus pensamientos:

\- Si realmente tenemos la fuerza para controlar a Piccolo Daimaoh, eso significa que ni por asomo él tendrá la fuerza para derrotar a Pilaf y sus hombres. Y espero que así sea, porque como sea cierta la leyenda de esta urna, y sí sea tan poderoso, vamos a tener problemas.


	19. Piccolo Daimaoh

**PICCOLO DAIMAOH**

El Rey Chapa impartía técnicas de defensa personal a sus pupilos del monasterio:

\- Defensa contra directo de izquierda. Paramos con nuestra derecha, al tiempo que golpeamos su rostro con la base de nuestra palma izquierda. Acto seguido cambiamos de mano; mientras nos desplazamos hacia adelante y hacia fuera; de modo que ahora será nuestro brazo izquierdo quien controle el suyo, y se enrolle por él; así quedará descubierto su riñón izquierdo, que golpearemos con un uppercut de derecha; aprovechando su distracción para ahora con la derecha rodear su cabeza por atrás, haciéndole caer al suelo; todo ello sin que nuestra izquierda deje de controlar la suya, para así, una vez caiga al suelo, al tiempo que hacemos aterrizar nuestras rodillas en su costilla y rostro, poder luxarle la mano con una técnica de garra de pollo.

A continuación añadió como consejo práctico:

\- Como siempre, recordad que hay que amoldarse a la situación. En una pelea a muerte contra un adversario peligroso, hay que hacer cada uno de estos pasos con agresividad, a la vez que con sangre fría. Pero en una pelea ya controlada, por ejemplo las rodillas las podemos apoyar sin demasiada rudeza, para evitar causarle daños innecesarios. Recordad que hacer más daño del necesario cuesta dinero en multas, de las gordas, y posibles penas de cárcel. Pero sobretodo, los monjes somos guerreros y somos caballeros, no simples matones descerebrados que dañan a otros por gusto.

A su señal sus discípulos comenzaron a practicar esta técnica por parejas. Y ahora es cuando debería entrar Tambourine vacilando, y de paso cargándose al pobre Rey Chapa como sí nada, y de paso unos cuantos alumnos y parte del edificio. Que no tardará, pero ahora mismo está ocupado, manteniéndose en el aire hablando con su móvil:

\- Amo Piccolo, el mapa que nos ha facilitado el general Red está mal. He llegado al hospital "San Kami-Sama", pero no se ve el convento por ningún lado.

\- Tambourine, me dicen que probablemente es que el hospital lo han trasladado, por lo que las última señales de tráfico que has seguido te han desviado un poco. Pero tranquilo, el monasterio del Rey Chapa está sólo a un par de kilómetros al norte.

\- Gracias amo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Señor Piccolo, acaban de salirme al paso tres imbéciles en un cacharro volador. Hacen cara de pretender pararme. No se preocupe amo, me divertiré con ellos a su salud.

Y no, los tripulantes del "cacharro volador" no eran Pilaf, Eihei Taicho y Lunch; eso hubiera sido demasiado épico.

Eran Pilaf, Shu y Mai, todavía más épico, si cabe.

\- Majestad Pilaf, ¿está usted seguro de que hacemos bien? - Preguntaba Shu.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mis inventos?! ¡Por supuesto que saldrá bien! ¡Así que a callar o esta noche no tendrás cena!

\- ¡No, por favor, Señor Pilaf! ¡Qué esta noche hay pastel de conejo! - A Shu le gustaba la carne de conejo, porque le gustaba comer gato, y el conejo tiene un sabor parecido pero más tierno e incluso más delicioso.

\- ¡Pero serán mamarrachos los tíos! ¡Cañón Demoníaco!

\- ¡Ataque Trinidad! - Ordenó Pilaf.

Ambas ondas chocaron.

\- ¡Gran Pilaf! - Gritó Mai. - ¡El rayo de ese tipo nos gana terreno!

\- ¡Activad el Turbo Dragón!

El Ataque Trinidad ganó en potencia, gracias al uso de todas las reservas de energía del pedazo mazinguer ceta del trío pilafiano. Al ver la remontada del enemigo, ¡imposible!, pero innegable, Tambourine apeló a todo su poder. Pero no fue suficiente, el disparo pilafiano le hizo puré. Un par de años antes el resultado habría sido diferente, pero las mejoras de la tecnología pilafiana, con la ayuda de Bulma y Oomori; y por si fuera poco, con los trabajos usurpados a la Cinta Roja; mejoraron el droide gigante de ser capaz de fulminar a un poderoso luchador como Blue, a otro todavía más poderoso como Tambourine. Lástima que no estuviera Yajirobe por ahí para aprovechar los restos.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy invencible! - Proclamó el soberano del mundo.

\- Majestad, se nos ha agotado todo el combustible. - Informó Mai.

\- ¡Pues usad el de reserva, inútiles!

\- También lo hemos agotado con el ataque.

\- ¡Pues que cunda el pánico!

El armatoste metálico cayó a plomo hacia el suelo. Menos mal que el trío de supervivientes activaron tiempo los asientos eyectores, que funcionaban con unas pequeñas baterías, y que contaban con paracaídas. Nada como las medidas de seguridad en el trabajo.

\- Tranquilos, cuando llegue nuestra Estrella de la Muerte, ya nos recogerán las tropas. Y nuestro super robot ya lo arreglaremos.

\- Eso si no nos sale otro demonio mientras tanto. - Dijo el agorero Shu.

¡Paf!

\- ¡Cállate o te quedas sin cena!

\- ¡NOOOOO! - Bramó Piccolo. - ¡Alguien ha matado a Tambourine! El tal Piccolo era de aspecto similar a Tambourine, pero en anciano y de aún mayor tamaño que el ya enorme Tambourine. También iba completamente vestido con ropajes orientales tradicionales, en lugar de los simples pantalones negros de su lacayo.

Piccolo estaba acompañado por Piano, un pequeño demonio pterodáctilo regordete que le hacía de senescal. Su creación había envejecido aún más al aparentemente decrépito Piccolo, aunque no tanto como el más poderoso y difunto Tambourine. Siendo más fuerte que un humano ordinario, Piano no había sido concebido para pelear, sino para ser el senescal de Piccolo. Alguien más pragmático habría ahorrado sus cada vez más exiguas reservas de vida para engendrar algún demonio combatiente, o para mantenerse vivo un poco más de tiempo, mientras se hacía con las bolas del dragón. Pero Piccolo era demasiado importante como para no mantener las apariencias, y cualquier emperador que se precie necesita una criatura servil que de pompa a su corte, al tiempo que le ría las gracias.

Por supuesto tanto ambos, como anteriormente Tambourine, llevaban los pies bien calzados, pues según una regla no escrita todos los demonios de esa especie llevan algún tipo de zapatos. Como si cualquier calzado que llevasen tales criaturas súbitamente se volviera más resistente que sus ya durísimos cuerpos. Parece que la única manera de desintegrar los zapatos, botas, mocasines, o lo que sea que lleven en los pies, sea desintegrar también sus propios pies. Hasta la fecha, nadie ha visto jamás los pies descalzos de una de tales criaturas.

\- ¡Ha debido de ser uno de esos tipos, señor Piccolo! - Dijo el general Red. - O eso, o le han entrenado. Tras nuestra derrota, vimos vídeos del último Budokai Tenkaichi y el tal Rey Chapa no habría sido rival ni para nosotros. Lo que no sé es que demonios harían por ahí, pues no pueden haber averiguado nuestro plan. Veo que ha sido una buena idea enviar a Gero Junior a por las bolas del dragón.

Precisamente Gero Junior, era quien más en desacuerdo había estado en hablarle a Piccolo sobre las bolas del dragón. El joven capitán ya consideraba demasiado arriesgado despertar a un legendario demonio, como para encima informarle sobre semejante tesoro. Es más, para el caso de que Piccolo no cumpliera con su palabra, o directamente atacase a los restos de la Cinta Roja, sin tener en cuenta que ellos eran quienes lo habían liberado, las bolas del dragón podían ser un recurso de emergencia para deshacer el desastre.

Pero no, ya que de todos modos se enteraría en cuanto las usasen ellos, el general Red había preferido informarle, para convencerle más fácilmente para aliarse con ellos. Y tampoco le había parecido mal que se fortaleciera con la juventud eterna. En cuanto la consiguiera, pues para ello ya habían enviado al pobre oficial de vuelta por el mundo. Con la dificultad de que apenas reaparecer las bolas, dos de ellas habían desaparecido: una en el palacio de Pilaf, y la otra por las cercanías de la Torre Celestial. ¡Qué curioso! El año anterior, las bolas habían desaparecido tras reunirse en el palacio de Pilaf, y poco antes de ello la mitad de ellas habían sido transportadas en las inmediaciones de la propia Torre Celestial.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, amo Piccolo? - Preguntó Piano.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, señor Piccolo. - Dijo Red. - Pero se me ha ocurrido que podríamos enviar al general Black a investigar que ha ocurrido. Así podríamos saber quien es el responsable, y sobre quien hacer caer su venganza. Con un caza de combate puede llegar allí en un periquete.

\- Buena idea, que vaya.

A Black no le gustó nada que la orden proviniese de alguien de fuera del Ejército de la Cinta Roja, pero el gesto de Red no le dejó ninguna duda de que debía obedecer. La verdad es que la orden resultaba lógica, pues el Dr. Gero siempre estaba ocupado con sus investigaciones, mientras que su hijo lo estaba ahora con la búsqueda de las bolas del dragón.

 **Villacamelot. Un año antes del despertar de Piccolo Daimaoh.**

Por esos días, la aldea de Villacamelot era llamada más comúnmente como Aldea Demonio por sufrir los continuos asaltos de unos ídem. La gobernaba el rey Kress, quien más bien era un alcalde con cargo hereditario y con bastante autonomía respecto al Gran Pilaf, Emperador del Mundo, como antes había sido bastante independiente respecto al Rey Ferry.

El rey Kress era un gobernante muy astuto. Gracias a los mercaderes forasteros, se había enterado que otras regiones similares, no demasiado lejanas (para los estándares de una aldea tan remota, y tan mal comunicada por culpa de su accidentada orografía) habían activado su economía gracias al turismo rural. Así que decidió utilizar los más importantes monumentos históricos de su aldea para atraer turistas. Agencias de viajes de las naciones limítrofes enviaban excursionistas con ánimos de recorrer sus agrestes bosques; disfrutar del vino y platos típicos de la localidad; y de admirar sus más importantes monumentos históricos, como la iglesia, el ayuntamiento, e incluso parte del castillo.

Luego creció la competencia, ampliando las regiones rivales sus programas de fiestas locales con eventos medievales: mercados medievales; recreaciones históricas; desfiles con ropa medieval, que en unos casos era carnavalera, pero que en otros se trabajaba un gran rigor históricos, etc. Algunos pueblos incluso establecieron un día al año para que sus habitantes vistieran con ropas medievales. Lo que el rey Kress contraatacó convenciendo a sus súbditos para vestir medievalmente todo el año, menos cuando tuvieran que salir de la región.

Así pues, los ingresos del turismo rural complementaron muy bien la economía local, hasta entonces basada casi únicamente en su agricultura y madera. Hasta que los demonios que habían sido encerrados en una cueva siglos atrás, encontraron el modo de poder salir a voluntad al caer la noche. La primera consecuencia fue un espectacular despunte en las actividades delictivas que espantó el turismo. Además, tales delitos consistían principalmente en robar comida y apalizar a quien les molestara, así que las reservas de alimentos prácticamente desaparecieron. Ahora no sólo no sobraba para la exportación, sino que los aldeanos apenas tenían para comer ellos mismos.

Que los soldados fueran equipados con armas y armaduras medievales, no significaba que careciesen de armas de fuego. Sencillamente no las solían llevar para no romper la ilusión a los turistas de vivir en el medievo. Además, habían oído que la policía de Scottland Yard sólo llevaba una porra, para no alentar a los ladrones a llevar armas de fuego más y más poderosas. Así que en Villacamelot los guardias patrullaban con espada, escudo y ballesta. Sólo usaban pistolas cuando aparecían bandas de atracadores especialmente bien armadas.

También las usaron la primera noche en que irrumpieron los demonios (no salían de su cueva por el día). Pero tales monstruos resultaron demasiado duros para las balas, así que volvieron a las espadas. Algunos de los mejores guerreros sí consiguieron herir a alguno de los demonios, para a continuación recibir una tunda de estos bichos rencorosos. Así que al poco los soldados se quedaron en el castillo, dejando a los demonios robar tranquilamente.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el secuestro de la princesa Missa, para obligarla a casarse con Shura, el Rey de los Demonios.

\- Pero, ¿el Rey de los Demonios no era Lucifer, el de la Garra del Diablo? - Preguntaría Krilín al enterarse. La ahora General Violet respondió.

\- Hombre, igual es como con nosotros, que aquí tenemos dos reyes, Kress y Pilaf. - Respondería Violet.

\- Pues a mi lo que me intriga es porque ese tipo se querrá casarse con una niña tan pequeña. - Terció Yamcha. - Espero que sea por política, y que no consume el matrimonio hasta que se haga mayor. Porque como sea por gusto, ¡qué asco!

¿Qué hacían nuestros héroes por esos lares? Pues buscar una de las bolas del dragón. Inicialmente la poseían los reyes, que se la habían comprado a un labriego que se la había encontrado trabajando en la huerta. Pero como no, los demonios se la habían arrebatado también, en plan expolio total. Claro que, comparado con raptarles a la hija eso era pecata minuta.

Por eso, tras enterarse de la situación local por unos aldeanos de a pie, nuestros héroes hablaron con el rey Kress y acordaron quedarse con la bola del dragón a cambio de la liberación de su hija y la resolución del problema demoníaco.

Llegar hasta la sala principal de los demonios fue relativamente fácil, pues los guardias les dejaron pasar al ver que eran fuertes. Eran dos: Gola, un demonio enorme y feroz, que fue quien se enfrentó a Krilín en un combate bastante equilibrado; y Melee, una demonia, que tuvo la idea de utilizarles para dar una lección a Shura, el Rey Demonio. Como es habitual en las demonias, Melee era una chica la mar de simpática y atractiva. Muy lógico: ¿cómo iban a tentar a los hombre si no? Sólo que al carecer de alas, y llevar ropa sexy pero decente, tenía más aspecto de elfa rosado violácea que de demonia.

Supuestamente porque Melee no creía que con tantos demonios fuera posible rescatar a la pequeña Missa y a la bola del dragón; pero en realidad porque era lo que convenía a sus propios planes, Melee llevó a Krilín, Puar, Yamcha, y a Violet, ahora novia del anterior, ante el salón de Shura. El tal Shura una demonio bastante atractivo, que parecía un elfo morado, varonil y con una razonable musculatura.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, Melee convenció a Shura para que permitiese a los visitantes participar en el torneo de artes marciales que inauguraba los festejos de la boda que se celebraría esa misma noche:

\- Pero si pierden, -advirtió Shura- la señorita Violet ejercerá como mi concubina hasta que la princesa Missa alcance la mayoría de edad.

No es que a Violet le hiciera ninguna gracia ser la concubina de un demonio salido, por atractivo que fuese, pero al menos le aliviaba la parte de que la boda con Missa posiblemente sólo fuera por interés, y tal vez no por degeneración. También quedaba la duda de que supuesto interés político podría tener, cuando al fin y al cabo los regios padres de Missa no podían hacer nada frente a las huestes de Shura. Pero bueno, en su etapa cintarrojista Violet se había acostumbrado a obedecer a superiores surrealistas, ante quienes a su incluso Pilaf era alguien equilibrado y sensato.

Como el primer oponente no era el propio Shura, sino un simple demonio, eso sí, gargantuesco, quien se encargó de él fue Yamcha, para no cansar a Krilín. Tras vencerlo de un golpe, Shura aceptó enfrentarse a sus visitantes en persona. En teoría ahora iba a ser el turno de Krilín, el más fuerte del grupo; pero como tras su fácil victoria, a Yamcha se le subió la moral por las nubes:

\- ¡Por favor, Krilín! ¡Déjame a este tipo, que parece fuerte! - Para añadirle por lo bajini. - Y de paso que me sirva para fardar delante de Violet.

Pero una cosa es que se te suba la moral, y otra el nivel de verdad. Dentro de lo malo: su activa participación en la lucha contra la Cinta Roja, aunque inicialmente fuera una labor oscura (pero no por ello menos importante) como carne de cañón para dar tiempo a compañeros más fuertes; así como el entrenamiento con el Gato Ermitaño, una vez había adquirido base con los planes de entrenamiento del Maestro Tortuga, supervisados por Yajirobe; todo ello había reforzado al joven Yamcha respecto a la mayoría de sus versiones en otros universos alternativos.

Aún así, Shura seguía siendo demasiado para él. El tipo sería repugnante en ciertos aspectos de su vida privada, pero además de poseer una fuerza y velocidad, a un nivel muy superior al de cualquiera de sus subalternos, su técnica y control del ki eran extraordinarios. Muy recientemente algunos humanos habían adquirido la capacidad de volar, sólo el Maestro Grulla la tenía desde hacía siglos. Pues Shura la tenía desde mucho antes de que la abuela de Tsuru fuera joven. Y sus ataques de ki, vamos. Que si proyección de ondas, rayos nosecuantos, rayos normales, etc. Un surtido muy completito y todo muy bien hecho.

Así que el pobre Yamcha se defendía con dignidad, que ya es algo, pero se notaba que era inferior. Shura le proyectó hacía atrás, por enésima vez, con un ataque de ki. Shura aprovechó para contemplar a su novia, que estaba muy graciosa, con un aspecto más de peluche de lo habitual:

\- ¡Kamehameha! - Le encasquetó Yamcha, gracias a la distracción.

Le hizo daño a Shura, sí. Pero porque el pobre no se pudo defender, ya que al ser un técnica que además de daño también emitía luz, cegó al pobre hombre, cuyos ojos estaban acostumbrados a unas pocas velas en una caverna. Y al no poder defenderse recibió el kamehame de lleno.

\- ¡Venga, ahora larguémonos! ¡Mariquita el último! - Apremió Krilín a Yamcha. Quien ahora podía darse cuenta de que mientras todoquisque estaba centrado en la pelea, sus compañeros se habían hecho con Missa, quien ahora estaba compartiendo armadura cibernética con Violet.

Missa Semipeluche, alias Puar Cambiaformas, pasó ahora a cohete y alcanzó a sus compañeros. Quienes estaban siendo guiados hacia la libertad por Melee y Gola. Gracias a ello alcanzaron la salida a tiempo para bloquearla, encerrando de nuevo a los demonios.

En cuanto a Melee y Gola, fueron perdonados por Shura, quien se tomó con humor su intromisión. Se desconoce las oportunas motivaciones del dúo de vigilantes: quizá preferían la entrada bloqueada, para ahorrarse el tedioso trabajo de vigilar, o quizá Melee quería ligarse al depravado pero varonil Shura. Quizá él les perdonó porque le hizo gracia el atrevimiento e ingenio de la demonia, o quizá porque en el fondo consideraba un quebradero de cabeza gobernar sobre demasiadas tierras, las cuales conquistaba más por petición demoníaco-popular que por otra cosa. Con esta gente tan rara, váyase a saber.

 **Momentos después de la partida de Black.**

El Dr. Gero informó a su superior:

\- General Red. Acabamos de detectar un caza de combate viniendo directamente hasta aquí.

En realidad "acabamos" quería decir "acabo", pero era una manera de no hacerse hincapié a sí mismo de que el otrora poderosísimo Ejército de la Cinta Roja, ahora constaba de cuatro gatos escondidos en un refugio perdido allá donde Napoleón perdió el gorro.

\- Este lugar no está en la ruta de ningún sitio. - Respondió Red. Y lo que decía era verdad, de hecho por eso mismo habían ubicado ahí el búnker donde instalar uno de los laboratorios secretos de Gero, y desde donde poder coordinar sus actividades terroristas. - Lo que significa que esos miserables pilafianos nos han encontrado de alguna manera.

\- No os preocupéis. -Terció el poderosísimo Piccolo. - Eso nos ahorrará trabajo.

\- El amo dará cuenta de esos simples humanos. - Se sumó Piano, por decir algo y ganarse el pan haciendo la pamplina a Piccolo.

Casi al instante volvió Gero para actualizar el informe:

\- Señor, el caza de combate ha desaparecido. Lo deben haber guardado en una cápsula ahora que ya están cerca. Efectivamente sus tripulantes son casi todos los luchadores que nos derrotaron dos años atrás. Sólo faltan los dos ancianos y el gigante barbudo, pero se han traído a dos nuevos jóvenes.

Red observó un detalle de los dos jóvenes inéditos, de unos 25 años:

\- ¡Espera! ¡Van vestidos igual que los maestros Tortuga y Gohan! Y ahora que los veo más de cerca... ¿Podrían ser ellos rejuvenecidos? Pero eso no puede ser, a no ser que... ¡claro, las bolas del dragón del año pasado! ¡Deben haber pedido la juventud eterna!

\- ¡Pues no les servirá de nada! - Intervino Piccolo. - Esos hijos de puta morirán igualmente, y esta vez seré yo quien la tome.

\- Entonces deberíais salir fuera a pelear. A ninguno de nosotros le interesa que estas instalaciones sean dañadas por la pelea. - Se preocupó Gero.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle al gran Piccolo lo que debe hacer! - Saltó el adulador Piano.

\- Le resultará más fácil encontrar las bolas del dragón con nuestra tecnología. Eso es todo.

\- No hay porqué discutir entre nosotros. Supongo que el propio Piccolo estará de acuerdo con salir fuera a pelear. Le acompañaremos el resto, a modo de refuerzo. No sea que alguno de estos tipos conozca el mafuba ese.- Resolvió Red, conciliador. Si bien tenía otra motivación aparte de prevenir que alguien encerrara a Piccolo con esa técnica tan secreta. La otra razón era para poder comparar en combate el rendimiento de sus nuevas armaduras con el de su socio, para hacerse una idea de como negociar con Piccolo una vez llegase el momento de repartirse el mundo.

Así pues el grupo de Mutenroshi, Gohan, Yajirobe, Chichi, Krilín, Yamcha y Puar se encontraron con los defensores. Pilaf, Mai y Shu ya habían sido recogidos por la estrella de la muerte; donde viajaban Gyumao, el capitán general Eihei, la general Violet, la capitán Lunch y parte de las mejores tropas pilafianas. Eso sí, todavía se hallaban a cierta distancia, por lo que era improbable que estos refuerzos llegasen a tiempo para la pelea.

Los héroes no se encontraron únicamente con Piccolo y Piano, quien sólo estaba como espectador. Al demonio le ayudarían:

\- Drum, otro demonio engendrado a partir de un huevo regurgitado por su padre Piccolo. De cuerpo era similar a Gyumao, sólo que un apenas menos alto, pero igual de ancho, y aunque los músculos se le marcaban menos al estar algo relleno su aspecto no era precisamente más débil. Ni tampoco tenía nada de fofo, sino que su robusto cuerpo estaba completamente diseñado para pelear de verdad, no para lucirse.

\- Red y Gero, con sus mejoradas armaduras ironmánicas.

\- Daneel, sí, como el de las novelas de Asimov. Un nuevo modelo de droide de combate, parcialmente basado en los diseños de Aqua y Bliss, pero de aspecto muy diferente. Consistía en diversas piezas mecánicas, con diversa circuitería electrónica en su interior, y atiborradas de armas en su exterior; pero con un revolucionario sistema de articulaciones de metal líquido.

\- Semejante robot futurista hacía parecer todavía más obsoleto al droide Apolo que le acompañaba. ¡Sí, Apolo! Que tras tantas derrotas todavía fuera usado este modelo, frente a unos luchadores que de seguro habían progresado en estos dos años, pues sí, resulta desconcertante.

Todos ellos irrelevantes. La verdad es que Piccolo era capaz de derrotar por sí mismo a cualquiera que se le acercara, sin importar su número y poder.

Centurias atrás un ser muy poderoso, cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar, aspiró a convertirse en el Todopoderoso una vez el antiguo, dejara de existir. Pero el cargo de Todopoderoso sólo puede ser detentado por alguien puro de corazón, y aunque el aspirante era un ser muy bondadoso la exigencia de la perfección era riguroso incluso para él.

Todo un problema, pues era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el moribundo Todopoderoso actual dejara de existir. Lo que indica que pese al nombre, era Muy Poderoso pero no del Todo. Así que el aspirante sin nombre recurrió a unos extraños y peligrosos ejercicios espirituales para desembarazarse de su maldad. Lo que consiguió, pero no sin que esta se reencarnase en Piccolo Daimaoh: Un ser de pura maldad, pero sobretodo de puro rencor. Había sido expulsado como un residuo no deseado, lo que lastimaba su gran orgullo.

Pero ahora se vengaría. Sus ayudantes impedirían cualquier posible mafuba, y sin ese recurso su victoria era segura. Era el más fuerte y también el más malvado; y el mal siempre termina por prevalecer ante el bien, porque es implacable, y no se frena por los hipócritas escrúpulos de los autodenominados buenos, como el Todopoderoso que lo expulsó como a un deshecho.


	20. ¡Lucha contra Piccolo!

**¡LUCHA CONTRA PICCOLO!**

\- ¡Escucha, Piccolo Daimaoh! ¡Este será tu final! - Proclamó el Maestro Tortuga.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Así que has leído sobre mi, y aún así osas enfrentarte a mi. Que imbécil. El año pasado conseguisteis la juventud eterna gracias a las bolas del dragón, pero no os habrá servido de nada porque hoy moriréis de todos modos.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho juventud eterna? - Replicó Mutenroshi. - Hemos pedido la juventud a secas. Yo ya había dejado de envejecer hace siglos, lo único que he hecho ha sido rejuvenecer lo de antes. Pero Son Gohan ha aceptado la juventud a condición de poder envejecer de nuevo.

\- ¿¡Pero que estupidez es esa!? - Se extrañó Piccolo.

Gohan respondió serenamente:

\- Respeto la antigua decisión de mi Maestro de no envejecer más. De hecho me alegro, porque sino habría muerto antes de nacer yo, y no habría podido obtener provecho de sus enseñanzas. Pero en mi caso es preferible seguir el ciclo natural de las cosas: naces, creces, tienes hijos o no, y cuando te llega la hora vuelves a la tierra. He hecho trampa tan sólo para que mi entrenamiento no se desaproveche de aquí a que lleguen los guerreros del espacio.

\- ¿¡Todavía estáis con los extraterrestres de la porra esos!? - Interrumpió Red.

\- Sí. Mi vejez contrarresta buena parte de mi progresión, y si tardan demasiado en venir incluso es posible que haya muerto de aquí a entonces. Toda ayuda es poca, y haré lo que pueda para salvar el mundo de esos monstruos. Pero después será cosa de las nuevas generaciones proteger la Tierra de futuras amenazas.

\- ¡Esos gilipollas del espacio no pueden ser más fuertes que yo! ¡Preocupaos por mi ahora! - Bramó Piccolo.

Gohan, con la misma serenidad de al principio contestó:

\- Por lo visto sí lo son. Pero tienes razón en algo, ahora mismo en quien tenemos que centrarnos es en ti.

\- ¡Ahora verás, hijo de putaaaaa!

Piccolo cargó volando contra Gohan, Yajirobe contra Drum, Chichi contra Red y Gero a la vez, Krilín contra Daneel, y el revanchista Yamcha contra Apolo. Las dos primeras parejas de enemigos chocaron entre sí sin incidentes. Chichi tuvo que esquivar los ataques con explosivos de ambos ironmanes, pero sin problemas. Krilín también esquivó fácilmente los cañonazos y ráfagas de ametralladora de Daneel. Pero Yamcha fue sorprendido por Apolo, de quien no esperaba que lo atacase con un... ¿¡laser!? Ahora estaba claro que al último lo habían modernizado lo suyo.

Para satisfacción de Mutenroshi, y sorpresa de Piccolo, al último Gohan le estaba superando sobradamente. El demonio apenas podía resistir la imposible superioridad del humano. Y eso era lo más importante con diferencia. Por lo demás:

Yajirobe también ganaba con holgura a Drum.

Chichi estaba equilibrada con Red y Gero, lo que demostraba que sus nuevas armaduras eran mucho más poderosas que hacía un par de años; Mutenroshi era perfecto testigo del espectacular progreso de la cada vez menos pequeña Chichi.

Técnicamente Krilín estaba ganando también a Daneel, esquivando todos sus ataques con armas, tanto explosivas, como de bala, como armas blancas; el problema estribaba en que cada vez que destrozaba una pieza del droide, un apéndice de metal líquido salía para recoger y reparar la pieza perdida, por lo que sus progresos eran dudosos; si no encontraba una solución, Daneel podría remontar agotando al adolescente.

Peor aún lo llevaba Yamcha. Su ahora más resistente cuerpo se repuso rápidamente del láser, y en su nueva carga ahora esquivó todos los lásers, explosivos y metralla de este nuevo Apolo:

\- ¡Colmillos del Lobo!

¡BZZZZZZZZZZ! ¡Ayyyyyyyyy! Apolo se había electrificado para el recibimiento.

Sí, Mutenroshi se sentía orgulloso de sus antiguos discípulos, quienes se empeñaban en seguir llamándole Maestro, pese a que en realidad ahora lo eran el Todopoderoso y Popó. Nada le hubiera gustado más que seguir espectando los combates, y analizar los progresos de su escuadrón. Pero ahora que Piccolo estaba contra las cuerdas, era el momento de actuar, no se girara luego la tortilla. Así que con la hipervelocidad se situó detrás de Piccolo y lanzó al suelo una cápsula: ¡Flop!

¡Esa era la señal! Son Gohan se apartó, para sorpresa de Piccolo, quien esperaba que este miserable humano mantuviera la presión.

\- ¡Mafuuuuuuba!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Piccolo fue engullido por la urna que había salido de la cápsula del Maestro Tortuga, quien ahora esperaba el momento de su propia muerte.

 **Palacio Celestial. Apenas antes de la partida de los Guerreros Tortuga.**

\- Maestro, antes de irnos a por Piccolo. ¿Podríamos hablar un minuto? - Preguntó Mutenroshi.

\- De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

\- Piccolo y usted antes formaban parte de una misma persona. Si lo matamos como nos ha dicho, ¿seguro que no morirá usted también?

Por un segundo el Todopoderoso se planteó negarlo, pero observó que no serviría de nada ante la perspicacia del anciano (no en apariencia pero sí en sabiduría):

\- Efectivamente, pero eso no es un problema. Recordad que siempre podéis revivirme con las bolas del dragón.

\- No. Recuerde que llevo ya dos años viviendo aquí, y sé perfectamente que es usted quien ha insuflado vida al Dragón Sagrado, y que si usted muere él desaparece. Entonces ya no habrá resurrección ni para usted ni para nadie.

\- De acuerdo, eso es verdad. Pero no hay más remedio. Piccolo exterminará gente a millones, y si la revivimos la volverá a exterminar. Y las bolas del dragón no pueden resucitar a nadie por segunda vez.

\- No hará falta recurrir a eso, podemos encerrarle con el Mafuba que enseñó a mi maestro Mutaíto.

\- Entonces morirías tú. Te necesitamos, ya eres más fuerte que yo, y lo serás mucho más. Cuando lleguen les guerreros del espacio toda fuerza disponible será poca. Podemos apañárnoslas sin las bolas del dragón, pero no sin derrotar a los invasores.

\- A mi sí podréis resucitarme.

\- Pero sólo una vez, quien sabe que peligros os aguardan de aquí a entonces.

\- Por eso mismo, sin las bolas del dragón, más adelante no podría resucitar yo. Ni tampoco nadie más.

\- Soy el Todopoderoso, no puedo pedirte que mueras por mi.

\- No me lo pides tú. Me ofrezco yo, y lo haré con su permiso o sin él.

\- Ya que no puedo evitarlo, te adelantaré una idea que se me ocurre al respecto.

 **Presente.**

El Maestro Tortuga murió. Poderoso como era, no lo era tanto como para completar un Mafuba con éxito y sin consecuencias. La idea del Todopoderoso no iba por ahí.

Y apenas morir Mutenroshi, el preparado Son Gohan se apresuró a encapsular y guardar la urna que contenía Piccolo. Ahora quedaba rematar la faena.

Con sólo observar los movimientos de Drum, Yajirobe se percató de que el demonio era mucho más fuerte que él hacía dos años, pero bastante inferior a su nivel actual. Así que comenzó sin armas para no estropear la comida más de lo necesario. Ahora que ya lo tenía vapuleado, aprovechó para con un desenfundado rápido, pasar su katana por la garganta del demonio tocho. Con una única herida la carne no se ensuciaría demasiado, y en ese punto se evitaría que la sangre se coagulara en su interior. Lástima no haber traído un cubo y tiempo para dejar caer ahí la sangre.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Krilín destrozó Daneel, haciendo saltar sus pedazos por los aires. Pero observó como restos de metal líquido se disponían a atrapar los trozos de metal sólido.

\- ¡Kamehameha de Dispersión!

Este kamehame se dividió en varios al acercarse a los restos de Daneel, ahora desintegrándolos por separado.

Apolo lanzó un cañonazo a Yamcha, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Cañonazo que lo atravesó limpiamente. ¿Limpiamente?

\- ¡Sokidán!

Lo que Apolo había atravesado era la imagen de Yamcha, mientras el verdadero preparaba su contraataque: una bola de energía sólida lanzada a su rival como una pelota. Aunque esta nueva versión de Apolo era incluso más dura, este ataque lo abolló sobremanera. Pero no acabó ahí la cosa, pues la bola en lugar de explotar retrocedió para volverlo a golpear una y otra vez, en distintas partes de su cada vez más abollado cuerpo robótico.

Red y Gero, hasta entonces en tablas con la fiera Chichi, expulsaron una nube de gas de sus armaduras. Chichi reaccionó saliendo de inmediato de la nube, y bombardeándola con bolas de energía. La luchadora se colocó en posición de guardia, mientras se desplazaba ágilmente alrededor de la nube. Sus compañeros acudieron a ayudarla. Cuando la nube se disipó aparecieron Red y Gero, quienes embistieron respectivamente hacia Chichi y Gohan. Ambos fueron destrozados por sendas patadas.

Antes de cantar victoria, los compañeros analizaron las armaduras:

\- ¡Están vacías!

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Registrad el búnker antes de que escapen!

Pero era ya demasiado tarde. Red y Gero portaban una armadura de emergencia debajo de la externa, lo que les permitió conservar su inhumana velocidad. Para cuando guerreros tortuga habían descubierto el engaño, ya había escapado por una salida secreta.

 **Varios días después.**

La muerte de su maestro y compañero había sido un trago amargo para todos. Confiaban en resucitarlo, pero no dejaba de ser un fastidio. Además, tardarían casi un año en volver a tenerlo con ellos, pues el Todopoderoso había insistido en que Mutenroshi aprovechara su estancia en el otro mundo para entrenar con el Gran Kaito, Dios Superior encargado de la Galaxia del Norte.

Los guerreros tortuga decidieron aprovechar el año que restaba, tanto para volver a ver su maestro como para el nuevo Budokai Tenkaichi, para buscar la siguiente guarida de la Cinta Roja. A idea de Gohan, para ello recurrieron a Baba la Vidente, hermana de Mutenroshi, quien además de poseer el poder de viajar por el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, también era capaz de encontrar cualquier cosa que desease.

Normalmente Baba exigía un pago por anticipado, que podía consistir en el paga de una cuantiosísima suma de dinero, o en derrotar a su equipo de luchadores en un torneo de artes marciales de los que tanto le encantaban. Pero como le importaba el destino del planeta donde vivía, aceptó ayudarles por sólo la promesa de luchar contra los suyos, con independencia del resultado.

La cuestión es que Gero y compañía detectaron los intrusos a tiempo de fugarse de nuevo. Al menos pudieron capturar esa nueva base y desmantelarla. No fue un golpe tan importante como el anterior, donde además obtuvieron planos y proyectos del genial Dr. Gero, ayudando sobremanera a Bulma, Oomori y Pilaf en sus respectivos trabajos. Pero fue útil. Eso sí, no determinante. Volverían a intentarlo en unos días.

Ahora era el momento de pagar a Baba con el Torneo. Dos equipos de 5, eliminándose en fila en peleas de uno contra uno. Gyumao, a quien no le dolía ausentarse de su aldea por un día, asistió sólo como espectador, pues no quería arrebatar la diversión a Yamcha, quien en los últimos años había entrenado mucho más duro que él. Así que fue el ex bandido el primero en enfrentarse a los luchadores de Baba.

Otros asistentes fueron Bulma, Tights, Oomori. El matrimonio Brief no asistió porque les gustaba demasiado quedarse en casa, aparte de que no les atraían las artes marciales, exceptuando los luchadores guapos, que sí gustaban a la Sra. Brief. También asistieron Pilaf, Mai, Shu, Eihei, Violet y Lunch ¿Bicolor? Su melena era ahora un conglomerado de mechas azules y rubias. Tal que no había manera de determinar si era rubia con mechas azules, o peliazul con mechas rubias. Su expresión era angelical y agresiva al mismo tiempo. El porqué de esta fusión de personalidades databa de un año atrás, pero ahora no es el momento de esa historia.

¡Ah! Casi me olvido del pequeño Upa, hijo de Bora, Guardián de la Torre Celestial. Pertenecían a una tribu de apaches, siux o lo que fueran, que se encargaban de vigilar de que sólo alguien digno pudiese subir a la Torre. Tras derrotar a la Cinta Roja, Son Gohan se percató de que sin ayuda de los jóvenes el trío de veteranos no habría bastado para imponerse a Red, así que decidió que cuanto más esparciera las artes marciales mejor. Y aunque Bora había sido un rival demasiado fácil para subir, era innegable que su fuerza era extraordinaria. Así que se le ocurrió turnarse con Mutenroshi, para ocasionalmente supervisar a Bora y a su hijo el guión de entrenamiento de la Escuela de la Tortuga.

Ambos fueron invitados a asistir como espectadores al torneo de Baba, pero el padre no quería abandonar su labor de vigilancia sin una razón urgente. Los compañeros Tortuga trataron de convencerle con argumentos como que el Gato Ermitaño sabía cuidarse, etc. Pero sabiéndolo de primera mano, pues gracias al entrenamiento Bora por fin había podido subir, se empecinó en permanecer en su puesto: las tradiciones son las tradiciones. Eso sí, le pareció muy buena idea que su hijo saliera a ver mundo, y a disfrutar de unos combates muy prometedores.

Combates de Yamcha:

El ex bandido venció fácilmente a Dracula Man, un pequeño vampiro practicante de boxeo tailandés. También al Hombre Invisible, quien propinó un golpe a Yamcha, pero este era demasiado duro para sentirlo; así que aprovechó que su rival había delatado su posición para devolvérselo y tumbarlo a la primera.

El tercer adversario, La Momia, era mucho más duro y rápido que sus predecesores. Pero Yamcha había mejorado demasiado bajo la tutela de Yajirobe, el Gato Ermitaño, el Todopoderoso y Popó. Sudó un poquito, pero nada del otro mundo y ganó.

Como nota añadiré que al contrario que en otro universo, donde este mismo torneo paso a desarrollarse en unos lóbregos subterráneos, peleando encima de las lenguas de dos demonios esculpidos, y encima de un lago de ácido; en este caso todos los combate sin excepción se disputaron en el patio exterior. Baba quería reducir al máximo los riesgos de que los guerreros que debían defender la Tierra en un futuro muriesen por una tonta caída en el ácido.

Volviendo al torneo. Ahora correspondía pelear contra Akkuman, el Hombre Demonio:

\- ¡Esperad, no comencéis todavía! - Gritó Gohan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, senpai? - Preguntó Gyumao.

\- He oído hablar de ese tipo. Posee un ataque que sencillamente te mata, sólo con encontrar la menor brizna de maldad en tu alma. Nosotros somos gente de bien, pero perfecto no es nadie. La única razón para enfrentarse a él sería entrenar junto a Mutenroshi durante este año. Pero dudo que Kaito acepte a un suicida.

\- Pues a mi se me ha ocurrido una posible idea para vencer a este señor tan majo. - Dijo Chichi tras observar al diablo.

\- ¡¿Majo?! - Aunque Chichi había madurado estos dos años, no había perdido su facultad de irritar a la gente.

\- Disculpe señor Akkuman. Pero es que usted me ha caído bien porque es el primer demonio que conocemos que no se autoproclama Rey de los Demonios. Exceptuando sus esbirros, cosa que está claro que usted no es.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un demonio!?

\- ¡Caray, que genio! Encima que le digo que no es un esbirro.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! - Proclamó Baba. - Quiero que el combate comience cuanto antes.

Una vez ambos luchadores ya estaban preparados. ¡Que empiece el combate!

Chichi se convierte en un destello, que aparece de repente en la posición de Akkuman y lo lanza por los aires de un golpe. Todavía no ha caído Akkuman, Chichi aprovecha su capacidad de vuelo para alcanzarle en el aire y noquearle de un golpe que estampa al pobre hombre contra el suelo.

Tras asegurarse de que Akkuman estaba inconsciente:

\- ¡Chichi ha vencido! - Proclamó Baba.

Ante la estupefacción del personal, Chichi explicó su razonamiento al público:

\- Mi sospecha: El poder de su famosa técnica depende de la cantidad de maldad del adversario; a más malvado mayor potencia. Ser buena chica significa que el ataque no sería tan bestia como contra gente como Piccolo, pero sí lo suficiente como para derrotar a rivales del nivel del Rey Chapa, Namu o Gilan. Que con todos los respetos, son excelentes luchadores, pero yo he recibido un entrenamiento muy superior.

De todos modos, me puedo equivocar, y quizá ese ataque sí me habría matado. Pero ningún ataque es eficaz si no encuentras oportunidad de usarlo, así que he abusado de mi velocidad. Y problema solucionado.

Por fin llegaba el momento del quinto guerrero de Baba.

 **En ese mismo momento, en un lugar muy alejado.**

\- Pero oye, ¿hará falta que te cargues al pobre diplodocus? Comernos un jabalí entre todos vale, pero ese pedazo de bicho no será desperdiciar carne?

\- No te preocupes. Lo que nos sobre del almuerzo, que no será tanto, ya lo pasaré a una carnicería para que lo preparen para alguna casa de caridad. Por supuesto la cabeza me la quedaré como trofeo.

¡Paf! El Cazador de Dinosaurios, sí, aquel que tumbó un dinosaurio tras contemplar la persecución de Violet y Lunch contra Husky, acuclillado tras unos matorrales; noqueó el pobre animal de un puñetazo.

Si no le salía ningún imprevisto, ese día iba a disfrutarlo con sus amigos. Al día siguiente entrenaría duramente para el Budokai Tenkaichi del próximo año.


	21. El quinto hombre

**EL QUINTO HOMBRE**

El difunto joven Mutenroshi corría a toda velocidad por el Camino de la Serpiente. El Todopoderoso de la Tierra había convencido al Rey Emma, Juez de los Muertos, para darle permiso para intentar recorrer tan monstruoso trayecto, de un millón de kilómetros de recorrido según la leyenda. El Gran Kaito vivía al final del camino.

Ya llevaba recorrida más de una cuarta parte, cuando se encontró una casa tradicional japonesa. En cuanto Mutenroshi se paró para curiosear, de la casa surgió un mecanismo con forma y colores de serpiente mitológica. La serpiente abrió la boca y una corriente de aire engulló al viajero hacia dentro de la morada. Una morada muy lujosa, donde lo atendió con una sonrisa una atractiva joven, de rasgos humanos pero con piel verde:

\- Bienvenido forastero. Por favor, disfrute de la hospitalidad de...

¡PAF! La señorita añadió:

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve, maldito cerdo?

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Qué bruta! Bueno, lo siento señorita, ha sido un desliz.

En ese mismo momento aparecieron otras hermosas jóvenes de color verde. Todas vestidas como la recepcionista, a excepción de la que debía ser la dueña de la casa, a juzgar por sus lujosas vestimentas: tipo estrella de Hollywood de mediados del s. XX.

\- Forastero, por favor, compórtese. En primer lugar, discúlpese con la señorita Midori (no confundir con la paisana de Yajirobe, llamada igual).

\- Sí, por supuesto. Reitero mis disculpas.

\- De acuerdo, por esta vez no pasa nada. Pero que no se repita. - En el fondo Midori seguía mosqueada por la felonía del degenerado joven. La dueña de la casa volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- En ese caso olvidaremos lo sucedido. Me presento, yo soy la Princesa Serpiente.

\- Yo me llamo Mutenroshi, más conocido como el Maestro Tortuga. Es un placer conocerla. Y también a ustedes, señoritas.

\- Usted debe estar cansado después de correr tanto. ¿Desearía que le preparásemos un baño?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Quedaría muy espectacular que Baba la Vidente hiciera aparecer al Cazador de Dinosaurios mediante un conjuro de invocación. O incluso que lo llamara por el móvil y este acudiera teleportándose. No ocurrió nada de esto.

Algo más sencillo sería un Cazador de Dinosaurios acudiendo volando o incluso en avión, mientras los guerreros tortuga disfrutaran de una opípara comida, invitados por Baba.

Pero tampoco ocurrió nada de esto, porque el campeón de Baba, que entraba caminando tranquilamente al patio del ring, no era el terrorífico Cazador de Dinosaurios sino una graciosa niñita de diez años llamada Arale. Para más inri vestida con ropas ridículas, además de infantiles hasta para una niña de su edad; y con unas enormes gafas de culo de vaso, que bien habrían podido servir como platos para la comida.

Por el inofensivo aspecto de la niñita, junto a la facilidad con que Chichi y él habían derrotado a los anteriores luchadores, el incauto Yamcha se confió sobremanera:

\- ¡Yoyoyoyoyo! - Gritó la pequeña como una subnormala.

¡Paf! De un tortazo Arale noqueó al ex bandido y le lanzó fuera del ring.

Lo mismo con Krilín, que no tenía claro si sería casualidad, o si tendrían razón Gohan y Gyumao en que mejor no confiarse. Pero también perdió de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Yoyoyoyoyoyo!

\- ¡Hiaaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ante el espanto de todos, incluida ella misma, Chichi se las apañó para derrotar a Arale de un golpe, pero con final trágico: le había arrancado la cabeza a la pequeña:

\- Ti-ri-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti. - El cuerpo de Arale recogió su cabecita y se la volvió a colocar en el situo:

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah!

\- ¡Yoyoyoyoyoyo!

¡Paf! Victoria de Arale ante Chichi, también derrotada al primer golpe.

Yajirobe consiguió el permiso de Gohan y Baba para convencer a Gyumao para pelear en su lugar. Gyumao no fue derrotado con un solo golpe, sino con dos.

Al ser los equipos de cinco, sólo quedaba Gohan. Consiguió esquivar varios golpes, arrancarle la cabeza a Arale, lanzar su cuerpo fuera de una patada... Y por si acaso le lanzo un kamehame, pero el cuerpo decapitado de Arale se sostuvo en el aire, lanzo su propio kamehame y derrotó a Gohan: para acto seguido volver a colocarse la cabeza.

Jaco, el Patrollero Galáctico Superélite que unos años antes había salvado la Tierra del pequeño Kakarotto, estaba tomándose tranquilamente unos aperitivos, en una cafetería más allá de las estrellas. Acababa de atrapar a uno de los criminales más buscados de la galaxia, y mientras lo llevaba a prisión hizo una pausa para disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso. Su comunicador, o sea, la versión futurista de un teléfono móvil, sonó:

\- Dígame.

\- Hola Jaco, ¿qué tal?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! - El nombre de su interlocutor no se le ha entendido bien, porque Jaco está masticando unas aceitunas carnívoras alienígenas. Se las traga. - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Oye, gracias por haber mantenido en secreto lo de aquella estatua.

\- No hay porqué darlas, sólo era una roca. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de aquella vez que liberaste a mis hijos de esos piratas.

En realidad, para el interlocutor de Jaco, al igual que para casi cualquier habitante de su planeta, la destrucción de esa estatua había sido una terrible desgracia: era una de las mayores obras de arte de la historia de su civilización. Para un aficionado al arte como él, mejor hubiera sido ser que él mismo el desintegrado por la pistola de Jaco, aquella vez que este la sacó para limpiarla de polvo. Pero algo muy diferente eran sus propios hijos, a quienes unos años antes Jaco había rescatado de unos orcos espaciales, dedicados al secuestro y al bandidaje.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Sí, Jaco. Bueno, en realidad no es por mi, pero acaba de ocurrir...

Las chicas de la Casa de la Serpiente ofrecieron un bañador al joven Mutenroshi cuando este iba a entrar en el baño, del tamaño de un jacuzzi. A lo que el joven se negó, para desnudarse delante de las azoradas señoritas:

\- Vamos, no sean tímidas. Por favor, compartan el baño conmigo. - Dijo el joven mientras entraba en el baño.

Las chicas tenían un poco de vergüenza, pero dado que era un joven bastante apuesto, que hacía siglos que no pasaba por ahí ningún otro varón, y que compartir un baño no dejaba de ser lo más natural del mundo, acabaron por hacerle caso. Eso sí, equipadas con bañador, menos la Princesa Serpiente, que llevaba un bikini muy lujoso a la vez que muy decente. El problema vino cuando Mutenroshi, a pesar de su promesa anterior, no sólo no mantuvo sus manos apartadas de donde no debía, sino que de pronto llegó incluso más lejos que en la otra ocasión. Bastante más lejos:

\- ¡A la porra! ¡Chicas, dejémonos de tonterías! Que por guapete que sea, a este tío no hay quien lo aguante.

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiií! ¡Comámoslo ahora mismo!

Entonces todas adoptaron su verdadera forma. Sus esbeltos y delicados cuerpos siguieron igual, pero sus rostros adoptaron rasgos diabólicos, junto a unos colmillos todavía más largos, que ahora podían verse sin necesidad de que abrieran la boca.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

A Mutenroshi le daba morbo que las chicas le mordisquearan a la hora de hacer el amor, lo que ya no le gustaba era ese tipo de mordiscos gastronómicos. Así que apeló a todo su poder y las zurró de lo lindo.

Momentos después, tras haberse entretenido en el baño más de lo recomendable, regresaba al Camino de la Serpiente a toda velocidad. El riesgo de que las chicas despertasen antes de hora era demasiado grande.

\- Tranquilos, como hemos acordado, sólo teníais que participar. Así que salvo que más adelante pidáis una revancha no hará falta repetir el torneo. Ahora mismo os digo la ubicación de la Cinta Roja.

Baba, cumplió de nuevo con su parte, pero Red y compañía los volvieron a descubrir a tiempo. En este caso tuvieron tiempo de borrar todo el disco duro, aunque de todos modos después de la otra vez ya no quedaba gran cosa por piratearles. Tampoco quedó gran cosa de material, incinerado a tiempo.

Como Baba tenía tanto interés como el que más en mantener el mundo en paz, volvió a darles un tercer paradero. Pero esta vez la Cinta Roja ya había aprendido la lección, y en lugar de una sede fija comenzaron a trabajar en modo comando itinerante. Tampoco es que la misión fuera un completo fracaso, pues ello forzaría al Dr. Gero a trabajar con ordenadores más pequeños y menos potentes, y a tener menos tiempo para sus investigaciones: Vamos, que sus progresos fueron enormemente ralentizados.

Aparte de eso, los guerreros Tortuga siguieron con sus entrenamientos, ayudados por la tecnología de la Cinta Roja. Sobretodo de las cámaras de gravedad aumentada: una en el Palacio Celestial, donde entrenaban la mayoría; otra en el Palacio de Pilaf, para la disposición de sus guerreros de élite, no sólo Lunch y Violet; y otra en la morada de Gyumao.

Pero Bulma, su padre, Oomori y Pilaf tenían más proyectos tecnológicos en mente. Uno de ellos había surgido a partir de una conversación entre Krilín y Popó:

\- Señor Popó, estos dos últimos años hemos mejorado mucho más de lo que habríamos podido soñar, en parte por las enseñanzas de gente como el Todopoderoso y usted mismo, y también por los medios que tenemos: como las cámaras de gravedad y la Sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo.

Esa sala tenía la peculiaridad de alterar el tiempo, de modo que un año en su interior equivalía a un día fuera. Además, las condiciones de su interior eran muy duras, mejorando el entrenamiento. La cuestión es que Chichi, Yajirobe, Krilín y Yamcha habían pasado un par de meses en su interior (cuatro horas fuera); pero no sólo la habían usado los luchadores jóvenes, sino también Oomori para sus estudios de ingeniería espacio temporal, aunque esa es otra historia.

Krilín continuó su pregunta:

\- Pero la cuestión es que los guerreros del espacio probablemente tengan más medios todavía, como en las pelis de ciencia ficción: super armas, super robots, ingeniería genética. Aparte de quizá más tradición en las artes marciales. ¿Cómo podríamos superar eso?

\- Uhmmm. Quizá una solución sería que vosotros mismos pudieseis viajar al espacio, descubrir nuevos mundos y aprender de ellos. Probablemente no funcione, pero creo que tengo una idea.

El Todopoderoso y Popó confesaron el origen extraterrestre del primero. Su padre, llamado Katas, lo envió de pequeño a la Tierra debido a la inminente destrucción de su mundo. Por lo visto el hombre no sobrevivió a la catástrofe, ya que el hijo no fue recogido. Y fue este niño, cuyo nombre había sido olvidado, quien al acercarse a la adultez aspiró a convertirse en el Todopoderoso; separando sus partes bondadosa y malvada, a la vez que creaba al Todopoderoso y a Piccolo Daimaoh.

Su nave estaba intacta, y por lo visto sus instrucciones estaban anotadas en namekiano, el idioma de la raza del Todopoderoso. Durante un tiempo Bulma, su padre, Oomori y Pilaf visitaron con cierta frecuencia el Palacio Celestial para estudiarla. Al poco, de común acuerdo, la nave fue transportada a la Capsule Corporation para facilitar el trabajo de los tres primero; por supuesto pasando información al Gran Pilaf acerca de sus progresos.

El trabajo iba a tomar su tiempo, pero no tenía importancia. De todos modos los guerreros tortuga querían estar en la Tierra para la resurrección del Maestro Tortuga, lo que tendría que ocurrir antes de un año o ya sería demasiado tarde. Y entonces quedaría poco tiempo para el Budokai Tenkaichi XXII.

 **Durante el año siguiente.**

\- Desde que he aprendido a decir no, me siento mucho mejor.

\- ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Mutenroshi había aprobado el examen de admisión del Gran Kaito: Hacerle reír con la primera chorrada que se le pasara por la cabeza. Así que tras unos meses por el Camino de la Serpiente, sin más agradables incidentes, pudo entrenar con uno de los mayores maestros del universo hasta casi finalizar el año. Entonces fue resucitado por sus amigos mediante las bolas del dragón.

Los compañeros siguieron entrenando. Chichi mientras lo compaginaba con sus estudios. Había terminado el Graduado Escolar, y ahora pensaba estudiar Formación Profesional de Actividades Físicas y Deporte. Tanto para asegurarse un futuro, una vez derrotados los guerreros del espacio, como para aprender a aprovechar mejor sus entrenamientos. El problema es que si marchaba al espacio junto a los demás, lo tendría más complicado para sacarse los estudios. Bueno, antes de eso tendría que participar en el Budokai Tenkaichi. Tiempo tendría para pensarlo.

 **Planeta Valinor. A nosecuantos años luz de la Tierra.**

Vasilakis, Rey de Valinor, planeta de los elfos, había convocado a sus más eminentes consejeros:

\- Ganymedetes les expondrá la situación.

\- Los planetas Fata y Grymm han caído en manos de los ejércitos del Emperador Freezer, junto a las colonias que teníamos allí. Inició Ganymedetes, Chambelán del rey de Valinor.

En el caso de Fata, ha bastado con las tropas regulares. En el caso del planeta Grymm, con la ayuda de nuestras antiguas aliadas y mentoras, las brujas, se pudo rechazar el ataque inicial. Lo que ha supuesto su ruina, pues acudieron las Fuerzas Especiales a modo de refuerzo; a pesar de la facilidad con la que estas vencieron, Freezer ha considerado prudente destruir el planeta para prevenir posibles peligros. Las Fuerzas Ginyu primero han devastado la superficie; tras lo que sólo había quedado un puñado de supervivientes en profundísimos búnqueres subterráneos, quienes han quedado indefensos ante las tropas regulares, que sólo han tenido que dejar caer una bomba atómica. El planeta Grymm ha volado en pedazos, finalmente nadie ha escapado del exterminio.

Una vez quedaron estupefactos sus ministros, el rey Vasilakis tomó la palabra de nuevo:

\- Lamento haber tenido que anunciarles tan amarga noticia, todos nosotros tenemos amigos en nuestras colonias de esos planetas. El caso es que el Imperio de Freezer conquista nuevos mundos sin cesar, y cualquier día nosotros seremos los siguientes; así que debemos prepararnos cuanto antes. Con la ayuda de Gesilea, Responsable de nuestros Servicios de Inteligencia, he elaborado un plan para prepararnos. Señora Gesilea, le cedo la palabra.

\- Gracias, majestad. Caballeros, la situación es esta: en términos de fuerza bruta nuestros guerreros más fuertes apenas superan a un pequeño porcentaje de las tropas regulares de Freezer. Cierto que disponen de magia y poderes sobrenaturales que compensan su comparativamente menor fuerza bruta, pero contra las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer eso sería completamente suficiente. Por si fuera poco, se dice que Freezer es mucho más fuerte que sus fuerzas especiales al completo. La cuestión es que aunque somos algo más fuertes que nuestros antiguos aliados del planeta Grymm, la diferencia no es tanta. En resumen, debemos ser más fuertes; afortunadamente, he hallado la solución.

Consiste en la conquista del planeta Murdor, habitado por nuestros enemigos naturales, los orcos. Ello nos permitiría acceder a sus inmensos recursos minerales, pero sobretodo a su tecnología, superior a la nuestra. Parte de la que disponemos ha sido proporcionada por ellos mismos, pero a precio de usura, y sin poder disponer de sus ultimísimos adelantos y mejoras.

Akileo, el consejero medioambiental, levantó la mano. Gesilea hizo una pausa en su discurso para dejarle hablar:

\- ¿Seguro que sería viable la conquista? Como vos misma habéis dicho, la tecnología orca es muy superior a la nuestra. Por si fuera poco la diferencia de población es incluso mayor. Ya se sabe, los orcos se reproducen como eso, como orcos.

Gesilea respondió con una sonrisa:

\- Me temo que esa pregunta más bien debería ser para Gábalo, nuestro capitán general.

\- Sí, sería más que viable. - Afirmó el interpelado Gábalo. - Su ventaja tecnológica sólo les daría ventaja en las batallas espaciales, lo que en teoría les permitiría bombardear nuestro planeta y desembarcar tropas con mucha más facilidad que nosotros. Pero nuestra magia y el las defensas antiaéreas que les compramos, en principio deberían ser capaces de defendernos. En cuanto a nuestros desembarcos, podemos evitar su detección sin ninguna dificultad; eso sí, limitando la cantidad de tropas enviadas.

Lo que tampoco sería un problema, pues nuestro ejército se basa más en la calidad de nuestras tropas que en su cantidad. Ellos poseen un armamento muy avanzado; pero la combinación de energía espiritual y magia de nuestros hombres hacen de cada uno de ellos un ejército por sí solos.

Mis únicas dudas son acerca de la liquidez de nuestra economía. Si disponemos de fondos, la victoria es nuestra. Otra cosa es que vaya a ser económicamente rentable. O de si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea mejor para resolver la amenaza de Freezer.

\- Por el dinero no se preocupe. - Respondió Drakumenis, consejero de la moneda casi relamiéndose la boca. - Los elfos marinos, tras recuperarse de la plaga que afectaba a sus cultivos de algas, por fin se han puesto al día con los tributos que nos debían. Disponemos de fondos, y una victoria militar se traduciría inmediatamente en una victoria económica; en poco tiempo recuperaríamos nuestra inversión y con intereses.

El chambelán Ganymedetes retomó la palabra:

\- La prosperidad que traería conquistar a nuestros problemáticos vecinos orcos es otra razón para la guerra. Nos proporcionaría más medios para preparar nuestras defensas. O incluso la posibilidad de, en caso de apuro, contratar mercenarios.

Heranio, Embajador Jefe, levantó la mano:

\- ¿Algo que decir?" - Le preguntó Ganymedetes.

\- Sí, creo que hay una solución mejor ante la amenaza latente de Freezer; o al menos con menores pérdidas humanas. Seguro que el propio general Gábalo coincide conmigo en que, aunque a priori ganaríamos la guerra, muchos de los nuestros morirían. - Gábalo asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Heranio.

\- ¿Le importaría compartirla con el Consejo? - Preguntó el chambelán, inquisitivo.

\- Sí, realizar un pacto de defensa con nuestros vecinos orcos.

\- ¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO?! - Casi todos los presentes se escandalizaron. La respuesta del chambelán resumía perfectamente lo que pensaban:- Le recuerdo que los orcos son una raza caníbal, impía y abominable. Una eterna amenaza para nuestra sociedad. No hay más que ver la miseria, contaminación y degradación de su propio planeta. No serían un aliado fiable, ¿acaso quiere meter el enemigo en casa? Por si fuera poco, la guerra contra ellos no sólo ayudaría ante posibles problemas con Freezer, sino que nos permitiría finiquitar un mal enquistado, a pocos años luz de nuestro planeta.

\- Con el debido respeto. - Insistió Heranio. - Pero recuerden que antes de ser el Embajador Jefe he sido embajador de Valinor en el propio planeta Murdor. En mi trabajo he conocido personalmente y en profundidad a un buen número de orcos...

 **Día de inscripción para el Budokai Tenkaichi XXII.**

 _7:59 a.m._

\- Bueno, abramos ahora. Seguro que los primeros luchadores tardarán en llegar un buen rato. Pero que no se diga que no les damos varias horas de tiempo para inscribirse. ¡Espera! Perdone, pero no irá a decirme que lleva esperando hace rato.

\- No se preocupe, sólo estoy aquí desde hace diez minutos. - [De haber abierto tarde sí que tendría razón para preocuparse, señor arbitro.] Añadió el luchador para sí. - Podría haber venido antes, pero sabía que no habría cola. Lo que no pienso es perderme este torneo otra vez.

Y es que para este señor, lo más importante del mundo después de las mujeres hermosas eran las artes marciales. Incluso por encima de su trabajo y de su afición a cazar dinosaurios.

 _Un par de horas más tarde. Más o menos._

Los guerreros tortuga se estaban inscribiendo en la competición:

\- Maestro Tortuga, Maestro Son Gohan, Maestro Gyumao, ¿seguro que no quieren participar? - Preguntó Upa.

\- No, nosotros ya hemos vencido nuestros respectivos budokais. - Respondió el resucitado y joven Mutenroshi.

\- Yo repetí el anterior sólo para evitar que el éxito os envaneciera, y dejaseis de entrenar al máximo. Pero después de haber conocido a Arale ahora sois conscientes de que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte. Lástima que no sea la persona adecuada para entrenar a otros, ni que se pueda contar con ella para los momentos clave. Pero la lección ha sido muy valiosa. - Añadió el también joven Son Gohan.

\- En cuanto a mi, ya sabéis que además paso de competir en el mismo torneo que mi querida hijita.

Los entrenamientos del pequeño Upa con su padre, ocasionalmente supervisados por Mutenroshi y Goha, seguían dando sus frutos. De él esperaban que hiciese un buen papel en las preliminares, pero incluso en el improbable caso de que en su grupo no figurase ninguno de sus compañeros, era improbable que pasara a la fase final. Aún así, ver mundo y foguearse en un torneo de grandísimo nivel serían una experiencia inevaluable.

Volviendo a la conversación anterior:

\- Bueno, vale, Upa, no insistas tanto. Que hay premio en metálico para el vencedor, y cuantos menos seamos menos complicado será. - Gruño Yajirobe.

\- Bueno, no te hagas el malote. -Respondió Chichi. - Aún conservas parte de tu veta vaga, cobarde y materialista. Pero en estos años has adquirido un afán de superación que antes no tenías.

\- ¡Umffff! ¡Tu siempre tan irritante como de costumbre!

\- Parad un momento. - Dijo el Maestro Tortuga. - ¿No son esas dos Violet y Lunch?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos a saludarlas!

Los saludos de los compañeros con sus dos amigas fueron muy cálidos, excepto el de ellas hacia Yamcha. Violet le había hecho la cruz al joven, después de casi dos años saliendo juntos, al enterarse que le había puesto los cuernos con otra joven. Así que si bien le saludaron, fue con bastante frialdad. Todo lo contrario que al pequeño Upa, a quien recordaban con cariño del torneo de Baba la Vidente, y se alegraban de que también fuera a participar, aún conociendo sus posibilidades.

Nueva aparición:

\- Vaya Violet. Vale, que has ascendido más que yo, pero aún así, ¡mira que no saludar a un antiguo compañero!

\- ¡Green! ¿Y esta chica no será...?

\- En efecto, es Pinky la pop star. - La tal Pinky hubiera sido una chica razonablemente guapilla, a pesar de estar algo rellenita, de no ser porque era una cerda antropomorfa. Y efectivamente, era una de las estrellas de la música pop del momento, a pesar, o quizá en parte gracias a los horteras y cursis vestiditos rosa que llevaba, muy acordes con su empalagosa música. Green siguió hablando.

\- Al acabar mi condena me puse a trabajar como guardaespaldas. Gracias a mi red de contactos, tras unos trabajillos comencé a trabajar para ella. Y bueno, el roce hace el cariño.

\- Ayyyyy. - Suspiró la cerdita. - La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte de conocer a mi Green: es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Por cierto, me ha hablado muy bien de todos ustedes; es un placer conocerlos.

\- Estoooo... ¿Le has contado como nos conocimos? - Preguntó Yajirobe, alucinado.

Pinky respondió por su noviete:

\- Sí, claro. Pelearon contra él cuando era un terrorista de la Cinta Roja. Nos habéis hecho mucho bien. A él le habéis sacado de ese tipo de vida, y a mi me lo habéis puesto en bandeja. Ayyyyyyyyy.

Aún habiendo cierto exceso de almíbar, sobretodo cuando hablaba Pinky, el buen rollo era sensacional. Sobretodo a partir de la conversación que hubo a partir de la nueva juventud del trío de mayores. Otra noticia no tan espectacular, también interesante era que Violet y Lunch iban a participar:

\- Somos conscientes de que no estamos a vuestro nivel. Pero la oportunidad de ser apalizadas por gente como vosotros no se encuentra todos los días:

Pero, como suele ocurrir en estas situaciones, tenía que salir algún capullo para estropearlo:

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero quién tenemos aquí? Al viejo Tortuga y a... ¡Pero sí estás igual que de pimpollo! - Dijo el Maestro Grulla, seguido por Ten Shin Han y Chaoz.

\- Pues ya ves. ¿Supongo que también vais a participar? Me alegro, tus alumnos son prometedores.

\- ¿Prometedores? ¡Les van a meter una tunda a los tuyos!

\- ¡Ah, vale! Ya se encontrarán en el torneo. Cuando descubras los progresos de mis alumnos, espero que no vuelvas a capar el progreso de los tuyos, como durante estos tres años.

\- ¡Maldita rana pelada!

\- Ejem, estoooo... - Green entró a trapo. ¿Tiene algo en contra de las ranas sin pelo?

Si cualquiera de los presentes hubiese presenciado la entrevista entre Green y Conejo, habría encontrado su mirada demasiado parecida a la de apenas antes de liquidar al mafioso. Sin haberlo visto entonces ya resultaba lo suficientemente inquietante. Tras unos segundos de duda, y de retroceder un paso, les gritó:

\- ¡Todos vosotros vais a recibir una buena lección durante el torneo. - Y se fue, seguido por sus azorados discípulos.

 _Más tarde._

\- ¡Hora del sorteo!

\- ¡Pssst! ¡Ey Chaoz! - Le susurró Ten Shin Han. - Sería una lástima que nos encontrásemos antes de hora cualquiera de los más fuertes. Quiero que los presentes el día de la batalla estén en grupos distintos durante las preliminares, incluido Green.

\- Hecho. Pero el problema es que somos nueve contando, tu, yo, y Green, Yajirobe, Chichi, Krilín, Yamcha, Lunch y Violet.

\- Entonces pon en el mismo grupo a Violet y Lunch, que al menos una pueda llegar a la fase final. Y para animar ese grupo, añádele Namu, Gilan y el Rey Chapa. Y al pequeño Upa, no sé qué nivel tendrá, pero no tengo claro que sea capaz de ganar a las chicas, como para ponerlo con los monstruos. También a Pamputt, me he enterado de que es una estrella del cine de acción. Eso no quiere decir nada, pero ha ganado diversos torneos, quizá no sea peor que los otros.

En otro lugar:

\- Que participes en este torneo ha sido una muy buena idea. Si ganas, la promoción para tus próximas películas será increíble.

\- Yo no lo hago por eso. Si quiero mejorar aún más en las artes marciales debo superar retos más y más difíciles. He llegado a un nivel en el que incluso los dinosaurios me saben a poco. He oído hablar muy bien de algunos de los luchadores del torneo anterior, rezo por que sean capaces de ponerme contra las cuerdas y forzarme a dar lo máximo de mí mismo.


	22. Budokai XXII

**BUDOKAI TENKAICHI XXI**

Tras haber sido lanzado por los aires de una patada, Gilan se repuso y contraatacó desde el aire. Cuando parecía que iba a embestir, lanzó al Rey Chapa su lazo de chicle; pero este no sólo lo esquivó, sino que lo recogió para tras un destelleante salto hacia Gilan, golpearle en la testa con el chicle solidificado con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra se cogía de un brazo de Gilan, tanto para golpearle mejor como para prevenir posibles caídas fuera del ring. No fue necesario, porque el golpe tumbó al poderoso dragón volador.

El Maestro Tortuga comentaba a sus compañeros:

\- Gilan posee una sobresaliente colección de artimañas, y una fuerza monstruosa que rompe los límites del ser humano. Bueno, antes ha derrotado a Upa, quien en su combate anterior había derrotado a un luchador profesional de un solo golpe. Pero el Rey Chapa es demasiado incluso para él.

\- Cierto, - respondió Son Gohan- Lunch ha tenido suerte con los emparejamientos. En su siguiente combate peleará precisamente contra el Rey Chapa. Mientras que nosotros no tendremos rivales buenos hasta la fase final. Violet también ha tenido suerte, ahora le toca Namu.

Violet se desplazaba hacia Namu, quien desaparecía para aparecer de repente pegando una patada a Violet. Violet había cambiado su posición, para bloquear la patada con el exterior de su rodilla; fue como si en una escena cinematográfica eliminaran todos los fotogramas menos el primero y el último. Sólo el hecho de que Namu había lanzado su pie con una técnica y orientación perfectas, le libró de terminar con el empeine lesionado. Gracias a haber controlado su potencia, también retiró su pierna a tiempo, antes de que Violet se la atrapara.

Pero la soldado había adivinado con antelación la patada, así que su contrataque fue demasiado instantáneo para el fakir, con una patada interior que castigó el muslo de Namu, al tiempo que lo desequilibraba lo suficiente para encadenar con una patada frontal al abdomen, que casi lo envía fuera del ring. Namu se había librado por unos excepcionales reflejos y unos abdominales de acero, pero estaba dolorido. Violet se permitió decirle:

\- No me sorprende que llegases a la semifinal del Budokai anterior. Pero no creas que mis ojos no pueden seguir tu velocidad.

\- Todavía no te he enseñado todo mi arsenal. ¡Técnica de la Estela!

No era exactamente como la técnica de la hipervelocidad, en la que el luchador desaparecía a ojos de su rival para reaparecer de golpe en otro lugar. Namu hacía algo parecido, pero dejando por el trayecto una multitud de imágenes suyas como desdibujadas, que la hipervelocidad se saltaba por ser incluso más rápida que la estela de imágenes.

Ahora sí que puso entre las cuerdas a Violet, que ahora tenía que parar una lluvia de golpes desde todos los ángulos. Hasta que vio la ruta de la estela a tiempo para anticiparse y aprovechar un pequeño hueco. Namu se fue para atrás del jab de Violet. Así que cambió de táctica, pero no de técnica. Repitió la estela, sólo que cuando Violet creyó adivinar un crochet de izquierda, Namu no sólo la golpeó con un ángulo diferente, sino que también desde una posición diferente. Violet se llevó una patada lateral por el lado contrario, a pesar de supuestamente no estar en ese lado.

\- Muy bien hecho, me ha hecho daño. Repítelo, por favor. Quiero comprobar algo.

Namu le hizo caso, como buen caballero que era. Pero esta vez se llevó un golpe en el esternocleidomastoideo con el canto de la mano, de una Violet situada en su espalda.

Una vez recuperó el conocimiento, la soldado le explicó la treta:

\- Aunque demasiado tarde, antes me di cuenta de algo bastante curioso. En tu primera estela, dejabas una sucesión de imágenes que se iban desdibujando poco a poco, conforme pasan milésimas de segundo respecto a cuando pasabas por ahí. Pero en la segunda, poco antes de golpearme, algunas cobraron consistencia, así que supuse que las habías aprovechado para retroceder tapando tu trayectoria. Así que en tu tercera estela, una vez vi que estabas "desandando" movimientos para engañarme, decidí mostrarte una técnica similar pero más avanzada, la hipervelocidad.

\- ¿La que usaban Jackie Chan y compañía en el budokai anterior?

\- ¡Esa! Ellos me la han enseñado a mi.

\- Eso lo explica todo. Enhorabuena señorita, como mínimo llegará a la fase final. Quizá incluso a semifinales.

\- Gracias. Pero no lo crea, mi amiga Lunch tiene posibilidades de ganarme. En todo caso, quiero decirle que me consta que a la mayoría de demonios les encantaría ser tan fuertes como usted.

\- Vale, gracias.

Chichi, recién terminado uno de sus combates de trámite, apareció para avisarles:

\- ¡Violet! Un placer Namu, ¡cuanto tiempo! Ahora hacen un combate de Pamputt. Me suena haber visto alguna de sus pelis, con Krilín y los demás, y que estaban bastante bien. Veamos como de bueno es en la vida real.

\- Ese tipo debe ser homosexual. - Afirmó Mutenroshi. Al quedarse todos mirándolo, añadió. - Antes de las preliminares Bulma ha ido toda eufórica a pedirle un autógrafo y el tío la ha despachado como a una molestia. Para eso además de maleducado hay que ser gay.

En cualquier caso, a falta de nada mejor que hacer, decidieron satisfacer su curiosidad asistiendo al combate de Pamputt. Estrella del cine de acción y ganador de diversos torneos de artes marciales.

Pamputt se enfrentaba a un barbudo rubio tirando a castaño, que transmitía una gran serenidad y confianza en sí mismo. Antes del combate Pamputt le lanzó una advertencia:

\- Esto te viene grande. ¿No has visto que rocas rompo en mis películas? Pues son de verdad.

\- Esas rocas son arenilla comparadas con las que tengo en el riñón. Comencemos.

\- ¡Ahora verás!

\- ¡Guau! Ese tipo mola incluso más que Ten Shin Han. - Se emocionó Lunch.

El arbitro dio comienzo al combate, con Pamputt corriendo bramando hacia el tipo barbudo, mientras este avanzaba calmosamente. Cuando Pamputt entró en su distancia, el barbudo lo lanzó contra una pared del recinto de una patada circular.

\- ¡Sí, lo sabía! - Gritó Lunch.

\- ¡El ganador es Chuck Norris! - Anunció el arbitro.

 **Planeta Valinor.**

\- Los orcos son una raza tan civilizada como cualquiera del cosmos, y más avanzada que muchas, como lo prueba su codiciada tecnología; tecnología que también les convierte en un posible candidato a ser conquistados por Freezer, como ocurre por ejemplo con el planeta Helinor.

\- ¿Insinúa que son más civilizados que nosotros por tener más tecnología? - Inquirió Ganymedetes. Heranio, que ahora se daba cuenta de que había comenzado con mal pie por restregarles a sus orgullosos congéneres su atraso tecnológico respecto a sus vecinos, tuvo que defenderse diplomáticamente.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Nosotros no hemos desarrollado tanto la tecnología porque hemos podido desenvolvernos con nuestras artes arcanas. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque tecnología más moderna no implique mayor grado de civilización que tecnología menos avanzada, sí garantiza que se trata de seres racionales y no simples animales.

\- Usted está hablando de unos bárbaros caníbales asesinos como del colmo del refinamiento. - Esta vez se sumó Theodas, el hasta entonces callado Guardián de las Tradiciones.

\- Bueno, es verdad que técnicamente son caníbales pero...

\- "Técnicamente..." - El insidioso Ganymedetes tenía ganas de guerra.

\- Bueno, dejémosle hablar. - Sugirió Gábalo.

\- Gracias, Capitán General. - Reemprendió el azorado Heranio. Veía cada vez más claro que tendría que escoger sus palabras con mucho tiento. - Aunque a mi también me escandaliza tan extraña costumbre, debo mencionar que no matan a nadie con el propósito de comerse su cerebro. Para ellos es un rito funerario, como para nosotros el enterramiento o para otros pueblos la incineración. Nuestras aliadas las fatas abandonan los cadáveres en los bosques para que los devoren los animales, y sus difuntos se fundan con la naturaleza.

\- ¡Compara a nuestras antiguas amigas las fatas con esos caníbales! - Se escandalizó Akileo.

\- No, por supuesto. El rito de los orcos es equivocado, sólo pretendía mostrar como lo ven ellos mismos. - Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Heranio. Pese a lo abrumador de la situación, aún supo reaccionar a tiempo apenas ver otro amago de interrupción. - Dejando de lado esta sí bárbara costumbre, lo que nos interesa saber de los orcos es si serían aliados fiables. Y créanme, lo serían: valoran el honor y el cumplimiento de los acuerdos. Y además necesitan alianzas, seguro que son conscientes de que nuestra fuerza y magia combinaría muy bien con su armamento y naves, y que van a necesitar toda la fuerza disponible para defenderse de las amenazas que en cualquier momento pueden surgir en cualquier momento. Nosotros mismos estamos asustados frente a Freezer.

Heranio hubiera añadido antes que los orcos no comen el cerebro de los criminales, pues lo consideran un gran honor para la víctima, y un modo de que su fuerza y esencia permanezca con la gran tribu murdoriana. Es más, los orcos que emigran a planetas que toleren semejante costumbre, suelen dejar en su testamento que su cerebro criogenizado sea enviado de nuevo a Murdor para que sus parientes hagan los honores. Y eso suponiendo que no hayan emigrado junto a su familia. En cuanto a los extranjeros, no suelen ofrecerles ese honor, pues sólo es para quienes se han integrado tanto con los orcos que estos los vean como a de los suyos.

Por ejemplo, el propio Heranio hizo muchos amigos en su etapa como embajador en Murdor, pero aunque les caía muy bien a los orcos en general, no dejaba de ser visto como un extranjero. De hecho, de habérsele ofrecido este honor, el propio Heranio habría rechazado que a su muerte su cerebro se convirtiera en una comida orca. Pero más porque seguía sintiéndose elfo que por escandalizarle la idea.

Por supuesto, calló todo esto, porque no le parecía que mencionarlo fuese la mejor manera de convencer a sus contertulios para una alianza. La prueba venía con la respuesta del rey Vasilakis:

\- No se equivoque Heranio. Los elfos no tememos a Freezer, sólo somos prudentes.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

 _A media tarde:_

Ten Shin Han a su amigo Chaoz:

\- Es una lástima que no participen el Maestro Tortuga, Son Gohan y Gyumao; aún así hay que reconocer que los demás también son muy fuertes. Con los que más quiero pelear es con Yajirobe y Chichi, que eran los que les seguían en fuerza. Como a nadie le impresionará que venza a una niña, por muy ex semifinalista que sea, mejor me dejas comenzar por Yajirobe. Luego el que gane que se enfrente al vencedor de Chichi contra Chuck Norris. Ese tipo es terrorífico, así que cuando Chichi le gane, la gente le dará más mérito cuando la elimine yo. Los demás repártelos como quieras.

\- Yo comenzaré con Yamcha, era el más débil de todos.

Emparejamientos para los cuartos de final:

\- Ten Shin vs Yajirobe.

\- Chichi vs Chuck Norris.

\- Green vs Krilín.

\- Yamcha vs Chaoz.

 _Por la noche:_

Casi todos los guerreros tortuga estaban cenando juntos en un restaurante. La excepción era Yajirobe, pues buena parte de su aldea había ido a animarle en el torneo, por lo que se había ido con ellos. A sus compañeros los tenía muy vistos últimamente.

Pero su ausencia se compensaba sobradamente por las incorporaciones de: Green y Pinky; Bulma, que además de animar a sus amigos también quería aprovechar para ligar con Yamcha; Oomori; Tights, que se había traído a su nuevo novio, un tipo bastante majete; Pilaf, Eihei, Mai, Shu, Violet y Lunch. La presencia del emperador estuvo a punto de requerir reservar un restaurante para ellos solos, por razones de seguridad, Eihei insistía en ello, a pesar de la presencia de tan magnos luchadores, hasta que la nueva incorporación le "convenció" de que estando él no hacía falta tanta tontería. Sí, era Chuck Norris, junto a su entrenador y a su representante artístico; Lunch se las había arreglado para convencerle.

Se conversó de todo: batallitas, caza de dinosaurios, caza de animales normales, ciencia, cocina, cotilleos y un largo etcétera que no viene al caso.

\- ¿Y no va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir? - Sugirió Krilín a la hora de los cubalibres.

\- Espero que no estés todavía cabreado conmigo por eso de haberte matado hace unos años. - Dijo Green, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

\- No, tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que para mi eso son gajes del oficio. Y ante todo, ahora somos compañeros. Me refiero a que tendremos que estar descansados para la pelea de mañana.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, - rió la rana- al fin y al cabo mañana te toca conmigo. ¿Qué problema hay en que te canses yendo de fiesta, si yo me canso lo mismo yendo contigo?

\- Eso, anímate calvito. -Terció la energética Lunch, frotándole el cráneo cariñosamente. - Que de normal no estás tan apagado.

Violet y Lunch tampoco tenían problema en salir de fiesta. Habían derrotado respectivamente a Namu y al Rey Chapa, pero Chuck Norris las había eliminado a ambas, clasificándose él para la fase final.

Quienes podrían tener un problema trasnochando eran el propio Chuck y Yamcha. Sobretodo el primero, pues su rival era el fortísimo Ten Shin Han. Inicialmente Lunch sólo le había parecido una chica guapa y fuerte, pero al conocerla la había encontrado de lo más interesante; y sus relatos sobre como una terrorista "casi mató" a Violet (no quería hablar sobre las bolas del dragón con un recién conocido), junto al relato del origen de su extraño cabello bicolor, le habían impacto. Chuck había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Lunch era realmente única. No tenía prisa por irse a descansar, ninguna prisa.

En cuanto a Yamcha, su noche fue casi tan agotadora como la de Chuck, pues también había ligado. O más bien Bulma había ligado con él. La chica hacía tiempo que le tenía ganas, pero la astuta Violet había aprovechado el mucho tiempo compartido en sus misiones y guardias para hacerse con él en el pasado. Todo para luego Violet pillarle con una infidelidad y arrepentirse de su éxito, pero Bulma confiaba en controlar mejor al guaperas.

 **Planeta Murdor.**

\- ¡Vamos mariquitas! A quien pare antes de llegar le dejo caer la piedra encima.

Un grupo de orcos soldados, armados hasta los dientes, estaban entrenando su físico en su clase diaria de artes marciales. A su uniforme militar le sumaban: protecciones de kevlar, chaleco antibalas... y diversas prendas elaboradas con tejidos de hilo de plomo, sin más función que la de añadir peso al conjunto. Además llevaban cinturones y muñequeras, también de plomo, para una mejor sujeción de sus ropas y distribuir mejor el peso. Y a modo de extra, la mochilita a tope de lingotes de plomo. Aunque mejor que la piedrecita de media tonelada que iba cargando el instructor.

Tras 20 kilómetros de trayecto, no caminando, sino corriendo, llegaron a la base. Su sensei les gritó de nuevo:

\- Ya podéis parar. No ha estado tan mal para unos mariquitas como vosotros, pero la verdad es que para ser orcos estáis mejorando. Esta parte ya es opcional, los nenazas que ya tengan bastante pueden ir a hacer el gandul por ahí. A quien quiera seguir entrenando, ahora le toca la parte de gimnasia en la sala de gravedad aumentada.

El sensei no era un orco, era un yardrat. Se llamaba Hiro y había vivido en Murdor toda la vida, como un orco más. Era hijo de Hikari, una prominente yardrat desterrada debido a una condena por corrupción y tráfico de influencias. Todos sus bienes y cuentas corrientes habían sido incautadas, con el problema de que el aislacionismo yardrat le había dificultado trasladar parte de sus riquezas a un banco extraterrestre (o extrayardat). Así pues, sólo partió con lo que no había sido incautado a su marido Yuki por enriquecimiento injusto.

Afortunadamente para sus padres, este caso coincidió con la visita de un mercader murdoriano, llamado Graccus Ianus, que les convenció para partir para su planeta, donde les contrataría como instructores de artes marciales para sus hijos. Tanto el matrimonio yardrat, como el mercader Graccus con su propia esposa, tuvieron más hijos. Buena parte de los hijos de Hikari, que tuvo más de lo habitual en su especie, se centraron en continuar adiestrando a los hijos de Graccus, hasta que el estado murdoriano convenció a la familia Ianus para compartir sus instructores con las tropas de élite del ejército.

Los orcos eran conscientes de que su tecnología era insuficiente contra la sobrehumana (o sobreorca) fuerza de otras razas extraterrestres, como sus vecinos elfos u otros mucho más poderosos y hostiles, pero con el tiempo irían corrigiendo esta carencia. No es que no practicasen artes marciales con anterioridad, pero no a este nivel que más bien parecía mitológico.

La mayoría de los orcos se retiró en lugar de seguir con el entrenamiento opcional. Unos porque tenía otras ocupaciones, otros porque tenían en mente ocupaciones más divertidas y menos agotadoras. Uno de ellos fue interpelado por su compañero:

\- ¡Ey Aníbal! ¿Cómo es que te vas tan pronto. ¿Es a hacer el perraco en el sofá o al pubeto a ligar con chavalitas?

\- Mejor sería eso que ir a ligar con chavalitos, que es lo que vas a hacer tú después. Ya sabes que aunque sea duro, entrenamientos si puedo no me pierdo ni uno. Pero tengo exámenes dentro de poco y tengo que estudiar. No querrás que te haga un estropicio cuando te hieras tú solo haciendo alguna imbecilidad.

Aclarar que Galeno, el amigo borde de Aníbal, no era ni homosexual, ni suicidad, ni torpe. Todo ello formaba parte del sentido del humor tan bruto que compartían ambos soldados. Puede que choque que el estudiante de medicina se llamara igual que un célebre general y el que tenía alergia a los libros se llamara como el famoso médico; la razón era que el primero era hijo de un médico y el segundo de un militar de carrera, deseando ambos padres que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos, para que a los hijos de mayores les salieran con las vocaciones cambiadas.

Y sí, es casualidad que dos planetas tan alejados como la Tierra y Murdor coincidan con tener un médico y un general famosos que se llamen igual, pero las casualidades existen. Así que cambiando de tema, la cuestión es que en ese momento el sensei Hiro interrumpió a ambos soldados:

\- Chicos, lamento interrumpir vuestra charla romántica, pero el alto mando me acaba de llamar con carácter de urgencia. Galeno, ya que te vas a quedar, ¿te importa dirigir tú el resto del entrenamiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto, sensei! - Asintió el orco, cuadrándose.

Tras un leve gesto de agradecimiento hacia su pupilo, Hiro se colocó un par de dedos en la frente, se concentró y desapareció.

 **Cuartos de final.**

Ten Shin vs Yajirobe.

Ten Shin y Yajirobe estaban a punto de salir para su combate:

\- Esta vez no tendrás a nadie para que te rescate.

Al recordar su rostro de Dios Buda Furioso, a punto de matarlo unos tres años antes, Yajirobe se amilanó por un segundo. Pero sólo por un segundo:

\- Esta vez no necesitaré que nadie me rescate.

\- ¡No estés tan confiado! ¡No eres el único que ha entrenado! Yo ya era más fuerte que tú entonces, y he consagrado estos tres años a superar a tu maestro. Contigo no tengo ni para empezar.

\- Suerte. - Girándole la cara.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me las pagarás!

Mutenroshi estaba entre el público, charlando con su hermana Baba, quien no pensaba perderse este torneo tan espectacular; cuando el Maestro Grulla apareció de nuevo para incordiar:

\- Ahora mi Ten Shin Han va a apalizar a tu gordinflón. - Dijo sin saludar, ni nada.

\- Hola Tsuru.

\- ¿No me has oído?

\- Que sí hombre, que sí. Si alguno de tus alumnos gana el torneo te felicitaré.

\- ¡Pues claro que van a ganar! ¡Y además humillarán a tus luchadores!

\- Vaaaaaaale.

\- ¡Aaaaargh!

Arbitro: ¡Que comience el combateeeeee!

Ten Shin Han comenzó directamente con su técnica de los cuatro brazos. Pero Yajirobe lo compensó sobradamente con la velocidad de los suyos propios, y de sus piernas. El samurai iba ganando claramente. Ten Shin se separó:

\- ¡Dodonpa!

Pero Yajirobe lo esquivó, llegó hasta Ten a toda velocidad y le obligó a defenderse de una lluvia de golpes. Abrumado, Ten Shin Han volvió a separarse, pero volando:

\- ¡Ki-ko...

No llegó a completar su técnica, pues Yajirobe también salió volando y se adelantó. De un golpe lo estampó contra el ring y lo noqueó.

\- ¡Ten Shin! ¡Me has avergonzado! ¿Cómo te ha podido vencer ese payaso?

\- Tsuru, eres tú quien lo avergüenzas a él. Ten Shin Han es ya mucho más fuerte que tú. Sencillamente Yajirobe ha tenido buenos maestros, mientras que a Ten le habría ido mejor como autodidacta.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!

\- Por cierto, Green sí ha sido un autodidacta estos últimos años, aunque antes entrenaba con Blue. Quizá por eso también es más fuerte que tú, como ya intuiste ayer.

Tras unos segundos de no saber que decir, Tsuru volvió con su "¡Ya demostraré que mi escuela es la mejor!". Pero su firmeza no era la de antes, y de hecho Mutenroshi ya no se dignó en volver a contestarle.

Chichi vs Chuck Norris.

Gohan le preguntó al Maestro Tortuga:

\- Sensei, ¿quién crees que ganará este combate?

\- A saber. Sabemos que ese hombre tiene un nivel que supera el de un ser humano ordinario. Pero no tenemos ni idea de cuanto. Chichi también es capaz de derrotar dinosaurios, veamos si también a su cazador.

El árbitro llamó a Chichi, pero no junto a su rival, sino junto al otro veterano del torneo anterior.

ÁRBITRO [A]: En primer lugar, quiero felicitaros por haber llegado de nuevo a la fase final. Ya lo conseguisteis en la pasada edición, con sólo 12 y 13 años. ¿Cómo conseguisteis volveros tan fuertes siendo tan pequeños?

CHICHI [CH]: Entrenando mucho, no hay otro secreto. Bueno, y también ha ayudado que nos hayan enseñado los mejores.

A: A eso iba, porque sois compañeros, según me han dicho por ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Quién os ha entrenado?

KRILÍN [K]: Pues el Maestro Tortuga y el Maestro Son Gohan. Antes de conocerles a ella la entrenaba su padre, Gyumao, el otro discípulo más antiguo del Maestro Tortuga. Pero aparte de ellos también hemos conocido mucha gente muy buena que nos ha ayudado muchísimo.

A: ¡Él legendario Maestro Tortuga y sus dos mejores discípulos! ¡Eso explica que seáis tan buenos! ¿Qué expectativas tenéis para este torneo y para el futuro?

CH: La verdad es que no tengo claro hasta donde voy a llegar en esta edición. A visto pelear a los ocho cuarto finalistas y son todos luchadores excepcionales, que habrían podido ser campeones en muchos otros budokais. En cuanto al futuro, voy a entrenar con la idea de ver si algún día puedo conseguir el campeonato, pero sobretodo para darme a conocer y conseguir que otros deportistas de élite me contraten como preparadora física y entrenadora de artes marciales.

K: Como bien ha dicho mi compañera, aquí todos son de gran nivel y cualquiera puede ganar a cualquiera. Si me apura diré que en mi opinión los que tienen más posibilidades son Yajirobe y Chichi misma. Con la posible sorpresa del señor Chuck Norris, a quien he visto lo suficiente como para saber que es fortísimo, pero no tanto como para saber cuanto. En cuanto al futuro, mi motivación antes era convertirme en el más fuerte, pero con el tiempo ha pasado a ser la de superarme a mi mismo constantemente y alcanzar todo mi potencial. Pero sobretodo entreno tanto porque me hace sentirme realizado como persona.

A: Vaya, me dejáis sin palabras. Veo que sois unos jóvenes excepcionales, supongo que precisamente por eso es por lo que habéis llegado tan alto. Antes de despediros para dar paso al combate, os agradezco vuestras palabras.

Entra Chuck Norris. Él y Chichi se saludan y el árbitro da comienzo al combate:

A: Ambos contendientes se lanzan el uno contra el otro. ¡Increíble! Ambos se mueven a una velocidad endiablada, tal que no se puede distinguir la lluvia de golpes que están intercambiando. Pero parece que Chuck Norris esté cogiendo ventaja. Chichi se separa para lanzarle... ¡bolas explosivas! ¡De su propio cuerpo! Pero Chuck Norris las bloquea sin problemas.

CH: ¡Kamehameha!

A: ¡Asombroso! Hasta hace unos pocos años, la legendaria y devastadora técnica del kamehame sólo la dominaba el mítico Maestro Tortuga. En el anterior torneo también la usaron los finalistas Jackie Chan y Son Gohan. Y ahora Chichi, la veterana adolescente de 15 años también la utiliza. ¡Oh, no! Chuck Norris la para y la devuelve, si Chichi no llega a esquivarla habría sido derrotada.

CH: Caray, este tipo es incluso más fuerte que nosotros, así no podré ganar este torneo. ¿Torneo? Je, je, je. ¡Kamehameha...

A: ¡Inaudito! La jovencísima Chichi repite una técnica tan agotadora como si nada. ¿Cómo se las arreglará para no repetir el resultado?

CH: ... de Dispersión!

CHUCK NORRIS [CN]: ¡Maldita sea! Ha fragmentado este rayo para destrozar todo el ring menos donde estoy pisando. Si me muevo y toco el suelo pierdo. Probaré mi propio ataque a distancia. ¡Patada Giratoria!

¡Floash!

CH [Exultante]: ¡Uffffffff! El tío es capaz de generar ondas de presión con sus patadas. La he esquivado de milagro. Caray, esto todavía tiene peligro.

¡Floash! ¡Floash! ¡Floash! ¡Floash! ¡Floash! ¡Floash! ¡Floash!

CN: La última le ha dado, estoy seguro. Pero parece que la ha atravesado, ¿qué nuevo truco se trae la cría esta?

¡BOOOOOM!

CH: Lo siento, he combinado la técnica de la imagen múltiple junto con la de la hipervelocidad para engañarte. Y así poder detonar el suelo que pisas con la telequinesia.

A: ¡Chuck Norris ha pisado fuera del ring! ¡Chichi ha ganado!

Chuck Norris se encaminó todo serio hacia Chichi. El árbitro y el público temían por la adolescente. Chuck Norris le tendió la mano:

\- Enhorabuena chiquilla, me has vencido con astucia. Te propongo un trato: tú me enseñas a volar y estas pirulas; y yo no sólo estaré dispuesto a entrenar contigo de vez en cuando, sino que te buscaré algún papel en mis próximas películas.

\- ¡Trato hecho! Pero en los próximos años tendrán que ser papeles pequeños, he de poder compaginar el trabajo con mis estudios y con mi entrenamiento.

\- Muy bien pensado, chica. Si lo haces bien, cuando termines de estudiar ya me plantearé darte papeles con más protagonismo.

\- Maestro Tortuga, - le preguntó Yamcha- ¿cree que este tipo nos podrá resolver la papeleta contra los guerreros del espacio?

En lugar de Mutenroshi, quien le respondió fue su hermana Baba:

\- No. A este hombre le pasa algo parecido a Arale, aunque no tan exagerado. Él al menos habrá veces que esté disponible y os ahorre trabajo. Pero habrá momentos clave en que estará tan ilocalizable como ella, y tendréis que sacaros vosotros mismos las castañas del fuego.

\- Tan sólo recuerda - añadió Mutenroshi- la razón por la que se perdió el anterior Budokai. Encima ahora que ha conocido a Lunch, pues olvídate. Y eso sin contar lo ocupado que está haciendo películas como rosquillas y cazando bichos. Sobretodo bichas.

Green vs Krilín.

Comentario de Gyumao:

\- Green ha mejorado algo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto por el tiempo que le ha robado tanto su trabajo como sus otros menesteres. Pero creo que le ha superado el propio Ten Shin Han a pesar de Tsuru. Green me cae bien, me alegro de que Krilín haya reservado parte de su fuerza, para equilibrar el combate y que el hombre haya podido lucirse también.

Quien lo hubiera dicho hace unos años, cuando tuvimos que resucitar a Krilín, precisamente por haberlo matado la rana Gustavo. Desde luego no hay nada como una buena comilona y unas cervezas para unir a la gente.

Yamcha vs Chaoz.

\- El pequeño Chaoz tiene una técnica de parálisis muy peligrosa. Pero Yamcha es muy superior a él y debería ser capaz de evitarla. - Comentaba el Maestro Tortuga.

\- Me lo creo, pero que no se confíe. - Añadió Chuck Norris. - Sólo hay que recordar mi anterior combate.

\- ¡Garras del Lobo!

\- ¡Disco Solar!

\- ¡Aaaaah!

\- Este Yamcha, parece que quiere hacerme quedar mal. - Se lamentaba el joven pero venerable maestro.

Con Yamcha cegado por el deslumbrante (nunca mejor dicho) ataque de Chaoz, el pequeño aprovechó emulando al gran Tao Pai Pai, pero usando la lengua correctamente:

\- ¡Do-don-pa!

\- ¡Uaaaargh!

\- ¡Señor árbitro! Mi adversario ha sido noqueado. ¡Proceda a la cuenta atrás!

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro! Diez, nueve...

[¡La cuenta atrás, ahora mismo me levanto!] - Pensó Yamcha, demasiado fuerte como para no recuperarse enseguida ante un ataque tan débil. -

\- ...ocho, siete...

\- ¡Argh! ¡Este enano me ha paralizado!

\- seis, cinco... [¿Porque estará este chico levantando los brazos?] ...cuatro...

\- ¡Señor árbitro! ¡Trampa!

\- tres, dos

\- ¡No me oye! ¡Me ha paralizado la boca!

\- uno

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

\- ¡Increíble! ¡El luchador Yamcha despierta en el último segundo! ¡Y encima rugiendo!

\- ¡Parálisis! - Intentó el ahora asustado Chaoz. - ¡No funciona! ¡Disco Solar! ¡Sí, lo he vuelto a cegar, tengo otra oportunidad!

Y lo había cegado, pero en el Palacio Celestial Yamcha había aprendido a sentir las energías. Así que no falló su fulgurante golpe, que envió al pobre Chaoz fuera del ring.

Momentos después:

\- Enhorabuena Chaoz. Habrás perdido, pero igual que me dejaste indefenso contra Blue la otra vez; ahora lo habrías conseguido de nuevo en una pelea como esa. En combate real yo no habría tenido una cuenta atrás para reaccionar.

\- Gracias, pero tanto que he entrenado y aún me he quedado atrás.

\- Si quieres, nosotros te podríamos ayudar. Entrenar mucho es imprescindible, pero con ayuda todo resulta más fácil.

Luego añadiría para sí: "Bueno, lo malo es que ahora Yajirobe y Lunch se van a cachondear de mí a base de bien. En fin, tendré que aprender de la experiencia".

La historia del loco universo alternativo donde Yamcha consiguió pasar de la primera ronda.

Esa noche volvieron a salir de fiesta todos juntos, sólo que esta vez con la adición de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz:

\- Aún no he digerido lo bien que nos habéis acogido, a pesar de pertenecer a escuelas rivales y de haber intentado mataros en el pasado.

Green abrazó a Ten Shin con un brazo:

\- ¿Verdad que estos tipos son la monda?


	23. Budokai XXII Final

**Semifinales.**

Yajirobe vs Chichi.

\- Hola Chichi, podría decirse que este combate es una final anticipada.

\- Hombre, tampoco hay que descartar que nos ganen Krilín o Yamcha. Mira lo que casi le ocurre con Chaoz.

\- Vale, eso es verdad. Aunque me he reído de Yamcha todo lo que he podido y más, sí que es verdad que mejor no subestimarlos. Pero reconocerás que los favoritos somos nosotros.

\- Tú un poco más que yo, puedes decirlo. Pero lo importante es disfrutar de un buen combate. Vaaaale, también el dinero del premio.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso desde luego.

\- ¡Que empieeeeece el combate!

Ambos luchadores levitaron lentamente el uno hacia el otro. Una vez ya se habían aproximado comenzaron a moverse el círculo, el uno respecto al otro. Chichi atacó con una patada media al hígado, que Yajirobe paró con el exterior de su tibia para contraatacar con una patada frontal al plexo solar, que Chichi paró con su codo. Y ambos se lanzaron alternativamente una espectacular lluvia de golpes, que de entre todo el público sólo unos pocos grandes maestros de las artes marciales podían seguir.

Se golpeaban, normalmente para terminar el rival parando el golpe, pero no siempre; se desplazaban en círculo o hacia los lados, o incluso hacia arriba y abajo, para buscar mejores ángulos de ataque; se desplazaban en el aire, hacia delante o atrás, para controlar mejor las distancia conforme a lo que interesase en el momento; etc.

\- Maestro Tortuga, -preguntó Gyumao- , yo antes pensaba que Yajirobe era algo más fuerte que mi hija, pero la verdad es que veo el combate demasiado igualado.

\- Cierto, pero, ¿te has fijado en la energía que emiten?

\- ¡Es verdad! Todavía no están peleando al máximo. De todos modos, con la que me parece sentir que tienen guardada, parece que incluso yendo a tope seguirían igualados. Aunque también es verdad que la diferencia entre ellos tampoco era tan grande.

Sí, la cosa iba igualada, mientras ambos iban aumentando su energía por igual. Pero al minuto la marea del combate comenzó a moverse, muy poco a poco, en favor de Yajirobe. Todos se dieron cuenta:

\- La energía de Chichi hace poco que ha dejado de crecer, pero la de Yajirobe no. - Dijo Gyumao. - Ella es la única de los jóvenes que lo puede obligar a pelear al máximo, pero nada más.

¡Paf! Yajirobe conseguía lanzarla hacía atrás de una patada lateral en las costillas:

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, pero esta ya es tu fuerza máxima y así no puedes ganar.

\- Tienes razón, esta es mi fuerza máxima y así no puedo ganar.

\- Entonces...

\- ¡KAIOKEN!

\- ¡¿Comorl?!

Cierto que hacía casi una semana, habían revivido al Maestro Tortuga, quien les estaba enseñando una fabulosa técnica que había aprendido con el Gran Kaito: El Kaioken, estado que permite multiplicar las fuerzas, pero al coste de multiplicar el esfuerzo y castigo que sufre el cuerpo.

Mutenroshi podría perfectamente multiplicar su fuerza mucho más, pero sólo podría atreverse a multiplicarla al doble como máximo. El Gran Kaito le había advertido vehementemente que más allá de ahí, no sólo podría fallar la técnica, sino que podría causarle la muerte. El duplicar las fuerzas ya acortaba la vida un poco, de hecho.

Pero el caso, es que ninguno de sus alumnos había tenido tiempo de aprenderla en tan pocos días. De hecho al propio Mutenroshi le había costado un par de meses. Yajirobe sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguno de sus compañeros conocía esa técnica antes de llegar a las islas Papaya, para participar en el Budokai Tnekaichi. Salvo quizá Gyumao, el único que no entrenaba en el Palacio Celestial.

Chichi era quien más salía, debido a sus obligaciones académicas. Asistía sin falta a todas sus clases, en la escuela más cercana al Palacio Celestial; lo que dado lo apartado de su localización, la hacía necesitar la nube supersónica. En los puentes y vacaciones largas solía visitar a su padre. Si era por unos días en nube; y si era por semanas corriendo el primer año, y volando el segundo.

Pero en la última semana había sido a la inversa. Tras un mes en la Montaña del Fuego con su padre, había pasado la semana entera con ellos, en parte por visitar al recién resucitado Maestro Tortuga, y en parte por apurar al máximo su entrenamiento antes del torneo. Yajirobe sabía que ella no podía usar el kaioken, pero la cuestión era que lo estaba usando.

Chichi ni siquiera necesitó duplicar sus fuerzas para cambiar las tornas; Yajirobe era un poco más fuerte, pero nada más. Lo que siguió de pelea lo demostró:

\- Creo que tendré que aceptar mi derrota. - Dijo Yajirobe, tendiéndole la mano a Chichi.

\- Este gesto te honra. - Respondió Chichi, quien ahora veía el samurai como algo más que un simple gordo gruñón. - ¡Ah!

\- ¡Árbitro, cuente hasta diez! - Gritó Yajirobe.

\- ¡Pero sí te habías rendido!

\- Ella iba a darme la mano, pero no le he dado tiempo. Así que de rendición nada.

El muy ladino se había trasladado a la espalda de su oponente mediante la técnica de la doble imagen, al tiempo que la muy confiada había desactivado el kaioken.

\- ¡UUUUUUUUUUUH! ¡TRAMPOSOSO! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

No sólo rugió el público, sino también la prensa. Los titulares de los periódicos serios eran del tipo:

\- ¡Pucherazo en el Budokai!

\- Tramposo noquea a traición a la adolescente ganadora.

Y los de los sensacionalistas:

\- Gordo feo se rinde para pegar a traición a una niña encantadora.

Si ya en los serios, aparecían fotos de Yajirobe y Chichi, con notas de pie de foto bastante duras hacia el samurai; en algunos de los sensacionalistas las fotos de Chichi no eran con ella de adolescente, sino las de niña de 12 años participando en el anterior budokai.

Ante tal escándalo, hasta el propio Yamcha se esperó un buen tiempo para poder burlarse de Yajirobe, y vengarse del cachondeo por su apurada victoria contra Chaoz. La reacción de Chichi al despertar:

\- ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Te habías rendido! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!

\- Bueno, yo te he golpeado antes de darme la mano, por lo que no habíamos formalizado mi rendición. Además, piensa que los guerreros del espacio pelearán sucio y tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

\- También tienes razón. Yo quería ganar, pero gracias por la lección.

\- Una pregunta, el día antes de venir, tú no sabías el kaioken, ¿verdad?

\- Efectivamente. A la hora de acostarnos me metí en la Sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo, y así conseguí un par de meses para aprenderlo. Y sí, cuando te dije que estaba yendo a tope mentí un poquillo; iba sólo casi a tope, pero me pareció divertido darte una sorpresa.

La sala a la que se refería Chichi era una estancia del Palacio Celestial, donde el tiempo transcurría mucho más deprisa que en el exterior: un día fuera equivalía a un año dentro. Todos los guerreros Tortuga la habían usado en varias ocasiones, pero siempre en estancias cortitas. El interior de la susodicha sala era realmente agobiante: una vivienda bonita pero pequeña y espartana, rodeada de un escampado de aspecto marmóleo y tan extenso como la superficie de la Tierra entera. Una vez que Gyumao fue a visitarla al Palacio Celestial, dentro aguantaron una única semana entrenando.

Pero picada para ganar, la muy mala idea le había robado un par de meses al tiempo, para sufrir y adelantar a su rival en el siguiente budokai dominando la maravillosa técnica del Kaioken. Lástima que la astucia de Yajirobe hubiera frustrado sus esfuerzos por ganar.

En fin, las técnicas innobles también pueden llevar a la victoria, y Chichi aceptó su derrota con deportividad, igualito que anteriormente Chuck Norris con ella misma. Tenía claro que en la final animaría a su rival, fuera Yamcha o, más probablemente, Krilín; pero desde luego su amistad hacia Yajirobe no disminuiría ni un ápice.

Krilín vs Yamcha.

\- Seguro que gana Krilín a ese imbécil. Y no lo digo porque Yamcha me caiga mal, sino porque Krilín siempre ha sido mejor y no ha parado de entrenar. - Afirmó Lunch.

\- Sí, en teoría. Pero sólo en teoría. - Respondió Son Gohan. - Krilín era muy superior hace unos años, porque había comenzado antes a entrenar con un régimen de entrenamiento sobrehumano. Y tiene la ventaja de que al ser más joven absorbe mejor. Pero Yamcha no es tan más mayor que Krilín.- "Aunque antes saliera con una novia varios años mayor que él." Habría añadido Gohan de no estar delante de Violet y Lunch. - Y también ha entrenado a conciencia. No sólo eso, sino que también es un luchador feroz e impredecible, mientras que Krilín antes tenía cierta inseguridad. Creo que la ha superado, pero eso lo tenemos que confirmar en este torneo.

\- ¡Qué empiece el combate! - Proclamó el árbitro.

Yamcha se lanza ferozmente a por Krilín, y ambos intercambian golpes sin parar. Cada vez que parece que Yamcha va a tomar la iniciativa, es cuestión de segundos que Krilín le suelte algún buen golpe. Pero tampoco es que le salgan gratis. Krilín lleva ligera ventaja.

\- ¡Sokidán!

\- ¡Aaaagh!

Yamcha ha materializado una bola de energía, para en el acto arrearle con ella un golpe a Krilín a bocajarro. A partir de ahí es como si Yamcha estuviera armado con una bola de hierro atada a una cadena, mientras que Krilín sólo pudiera protegerse con los brazos, cada vez más hechos puré.

\- ¡Kiaa!

En realidad esta técnica de Krilín es una versión acelerada del kamehame de dispersión, menos potente pero más rápida. Impacta la bola de Yamcha, pero en lugar de chocar con ella la rodea y la cubre. Y cuando está a punto de dejarla atrás, en lugar de viajar al vacío, pues Yamcha no está detrás, Krilín la hace retroceder para envolver mejor el sokidán de Yamcha.

Ahora es Krilín quien controla la bola de energía de Yamcha, así que esté contraataca antes de que su compañero pueda usar su arma robada. Pero Krilín reacciona fríamente y frena a Yamcha con una onda de presión que surge de su patada, al más puro estilo Chuck Norris; de otro modo no habría alcanzado a Yamcha por tener las piernas tan cortas.

¡Bzum! ¡Bzum! Krilín usa el sokidan atrapado con su kamehame, como si fuera una bola de hierro atada a una cadena. La situación supera a Yamcha, que recibe hasta en el carnet de identidad.

¡Diez, nueve, ocho... dos, uno... ¡Ganador Krilín!

\- Habéis estado muy bien, chicos. - Diría después el Maestro Tortuga, secundado por todos los demás. - Y con eso también te incluyo a ti, Yamcha.

 **Embajada Murdoriana en Valinor.**

¡ZZZZUM!

El yardrat Hiro se materializó ante los guardias orcos de la entrada:

\- Hola Samuel, cuanto tiempo.

\- ¡Sensei Hiro! ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Vengo para evacuar la embajada, los elfos preparan una guerra contra nosotros. Llévame ante el embajador Asensio, aquí la única persona cuya energía conozco eres tú.

 **Planeta Tierra. Isla Papaya, de noche**.

Nueva noche de fiesta de la banda. La compañía de Bulma le consolaba de sobra a Yamcha por haber perdido en un torneo, que tampoco es que esperase ganar. Oomori y los pilafianos ya se habían ido a dormir; Yajirobe estaba con su tribu; y casi todos los demás maromos del grupo habían ligado (Gohan entre ellos, aprovechando su renovada juventud) o estaban en trámites (Mutenroshi no muy exitosamente, a causa de su exceso de depravación sexual). Las excepciones eran el viudo Gyumao, que prefería recuperar el tiempo con su hija, y el tímido Krilín.

De repente le surgió a Yamcha una gran idea para animar a su amigo. El pequeño (ya no tanto de edad pero todavía de tamaño) Krilín se había quedado embobado al encontrar su mirada una preciosa rubita, de melena corta y lisa, ojos azules como el cielo, y vestida con ropa vaquera:

\- ¿No te animas a decirle algo? - Le preguntó Yamcha, sonriente.

\- ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de que tiene pareja?

\- ¡Uhm! No estoy seguro de que ese tipo sea su novio.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- Vale, vale.

Vale, vale, pero como quien no quiere la cosa Yamcha se fue hacia la rubita:

\- Hola.

\- ¡Piérdete!

\- ¡Pero si no venía a ligar! - Al pobre Yamcha la boca le caía hasta la altura del pecho. - Mi pareja está ahí.

\- Oye, ese calvito bajito, ¿no será amigo tuyo?

\- Sí, precisamente quería presentártelo, a no ser que tu compañero sea tu pareja.

\- ¡Gilipollas! Él no es mi pareja, sino mi hermano. Pero si no te importa, preséntame a tu amigo.

A Yamcha la boca se le abrió todavía más. Desde que había aprendido a superar su fobia a las chicas, se había acostumbrado a impresionarlas fácilmente. Pero esta preciosidad, que podría conseguir a cualquiera, pasaba de él y prefería a su poco apuesto amigo. Bueno, de eso se trataba.

\- Ho-ho-hola. Me llamo Krilín.

\- Hola, me llamo Lázuli. Oye, ¿por casualidad no estuviste trabajando en el ejército rescatando gente de la Cinta Roja?

\- Pues sí, antes trabajaba para el Gran Pilaf en su guerra contra la Cinta Roja. Ocasionalmente todavía hago algún trabajillo, pero sólo cosas pequeñas: bandas de narcotraficantes, secuestradores, ladrones de bancos, cosas así.

\- Vaya, lo dices como sí nada. Cuando nos rescataste, a mi familia, a los otros y a mi, sólo te vi a lo lejos. Quienes nos abrieron las celdas fueron tus dos amigas de allí.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Violet y Lunch, he trabajado bastantes veces con ellas. De hecho, casi todos mis amigos y yo nos conocemos de esa época.

\- ¿También ellas dan esos saltos tan alucinantes? Lo que me pareció ver ese día en persona, y después por el telediario no parecía normal.

\- Sí, ellas también. Precisamente también han venido al budokai, aunque las han eliminado, pero porque les ha tocado gente también muy buena. Precisamente ese señor barbudo, que aquí se ha hecho amigo nuestro.

\- ¡Chuck Norris! ¡La estrella de cine!

\- ¿Quieres conocerle?

\- Quizás en otro momento. Ahora mismo mejor háblame de ti.

Lázuli y su hermano gemelo Lapis, iban revoloteando de un trabajo temporal a otro para pagarse los estudios. Ahora mismo estaban de camareros en un hotel, que necesitaba más personal que nunca gracias a la avalancha del turismo que traía el budokai. Unos dos años y pico antes habían viajado junto a sus padres a la Capital del Norte, donde fueron capturados por un convoy de la Cinta Roja. Lo que tiene el turismo de aventura en zonas peligrosas. Y fueron encerrados en un cuartel donde se rumoreaba que se realizaban experimentos humanos. Afortunadamente Krilín y compañía les salvaron antes de comprobar si eso era verdad.

Pero lo mejor de Krilín no era su fuerza y valentía. Bueno, algo sí. Sobretodo su candidez y naturalidad, como si para él lo imposible no tuviera importancia. Todo lo contrario de los guaperillas presuntuosos a quienes estaba acostumbrada a espantar, siempre que no fueran grandotes pelirrojos, claro. Fetichismos raros aparte, Krilín y Lázuli aprovecharon para conocerse.

 **Válinor. Despacho del Rey Vasilakis.**

\- ¿Presidente Juvenal? ¿A qué debo este honor? - Dijo el Rey Vasilakis, para responder la llamada telefónica del máximo mandatario orco.

\- Al hecho de que usted esté preparando la invasión de Murdor.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Vasilakis estuvo a punto de negar la acusación, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que sería ridículo. Ningún mandatario lanzaría un mensaje así de no estar tan seguro como indicaba el tono de Juvenal. - ¿Cómo lo han... bueno, es igual. ¿Qué desea comunicarme?

\- En primer lugar deseo informarle que estamos repatriando todos los elfos que se hallan en Valinor. Les hemos dado 24 horas para regresar a su planeta, por supuesto suministrándoles transporte. A cambio de estas facilidades, y de la protección policial que les hemos brindado por si algún grupo de exaltados les ataca, exijo la promesa de que no comenzará su ataque hasta pasadas 24 horas a partir de ahora, y de que sus naves pasen a recogerlos en un punto intermedio entre nuestros planetas. Ya acordaremos las coordenadas exactas.

\- Hecho. ¿En segundo lugar?

\- En segundo lugar, le sugiero que reconsidere si este intento de invasión le será rentable. Todos sabemos que sus soldados son más poderosos que los míos, pero eso no le servirá de nada si no es capaz de desembarcar los suficientes. Recuerde que aunque le hayamos vendido tecnología, cosa que se va a acabar, pero la nuestra sigue siendo superior, como también nuestro número de naves de combate. Además, si decidimos arrasar su planeta desde el espacio, poco podrán hacer para evitarlo.

\- Lo reconsideraré. Mientras tanto les daré también 24 horas para que puedan evacuar ustedes su propia embajada en nuestro planeta.

\- Gracias por el detalle, pero no se preocupe. He tardado un poco en llamarle precisamente para dar tiempo a mis hombres para evacuar nuestra embajada, no he querido arriesgarme. Aún así me alegra de que al menos cumpla con esa norma de urbanidad.

 **Final.**

Yajirobe vs Krilín.

\- Oye, ¿no habrás aprendido el kaioken en la sala del tiempo, como la loca esa?

\- ¿Yoooo? ¡Que va, hombre! No lo has hecho tú, que junto a Chichi eras el favorito a ganar.

\- Perdona. Pero es que tras ver la zumbada esa aguantar varios meses seguidos en esa sala infernal, sólo para ganar un puñetero budokai, comprende que me haya puesto paranoico contigo. - El propio Yajirobe entraba en esa sala con cierta frecuencia, pero sólo para estancias de pocos días, como mucho. El tedio y agobio que producía estar en un lugar tan desolado podía enloquecer a cualquiera; aunque la verdad es que Chichi ya estaba un poco loca de antes.

\- Pero es que ella estaba nivelada contigo ya de antes. Yo he recortado mucha distancia durante estos tres años, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

\- Bueno, es igual. Seguro que disfrutaremos de un buen combate. - Y luego pensó para sí. - Sobretodo si como es de esperar, acabo ganando yo.

\- ¡BUUUUU! ¡BUUUUU!

No es que cierto demonio rosa hubiera entrado en escena antes de hora, sino que apenas salir el público abucheó al pobre Yajirobe a base de bien. Todavía le tenía manía, a pesar de unas declaraciones públicas de Chichi asegurando que su treta contra ella le parecía perfectamente admisible, y que seguían siendo amigos. Incluso los gritos de ánimo de los paisanos samurais de Yajirobe fueron sepultados por la monumental pitada.

Árbitro: ¡Que empiece el combate!

Yajirobe no se lanzó a lo loco, sino que avanzó hacia Krilín flotando en zig-zag; Krilín hizo otro tanto. Una vez legar a una distancia prudencial uno de los dos, ni el árbitro ni casi ningún espectador pudieron apreciar quien, lanzó un golpe que comenzaría un intercambio de ritmo creciente.

\- Es como cuando me peleé yo con Yajirobe. - Explicaba Chichi. - Ambos están aumentando su fuerza gradualmente para tantearse, hasta que uno llegue a su límite y el otro le supere.

Como era de esperar, fue Yajirobe quien al cabo de un poco comenzaba a superar a Krilín. Pero el calvito no se daba por vencido.

\- Este tío está acostumbrado a luchar a muerte, más literalmente que nadie. - Razonaba el samurai. - Tendré que darlo todo o todavía me hará sufrir.

Yajirobe elevó su fuerza al máximo, y siguió con ese combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le estaba dando resultados poco a poco. Pero el enano pelado seguía dándolo todo, pese a verse ahora completamente avasallado. El frío samurai no desesperó ni cuando el tiempo que llevaba Krilín aguantando semejante somanta de palos, comenzaba a ser demasiado largo para la evidente diferencia entre ambos. Lo machacaría pacientemente y al final el enano pelado reventaría él solo por simple acumulación de daños y cansancio.

Fue un simple descuido, imperceptible para el ojo humano, algo natural tras asestar tal número de golpes. Pero Yajirobe abrió un poquito la guardia y la suerte, o el instinto de combate de Krilín, le permitieron detectarlo a tiempo a pesar de la que le llevaba un rato cayendo. El caso es que le dio en la mandíbula al gordito melenudo, no en el punto de presión que hay a mitad de ella, sino en la mandíbula. Y encadenó con una serie de golpes que lanzó a Yajirobe al suelo.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

La conmoción de Yajirobe sólo duró el segundo que necesitó su rival para preparar su ataque energético. Así que pudo levantarse raudo y esquivarlo... para ser perseguido por él. Se le ocurrió ir a por Krilín para desviar el kamehame en el último segundo, pero se dio cuenta de que ese ataque estaba siendo más rápido de lo habitual en Krilín, así que se limitó a bloquearlo.

Gracias al bloqueo, Yajirobe pudo resistir el impacto. Pero le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Para además el microbio pelado no perder un segundo, acercarse a él con la hipervelocidad y de un directo de derecha...

ÁRBITRO: ¡Yajirobe ha salido del ring! ¡El campeón es Krilín!

El público enloqueció.

\- Enhorabuena, señor No-He-Aprendido-El-Kaioken. - Le felicitó el samurai con una afable sonrisa. - Mejor no me quejo después de como le gané a Chichi.

\- ¡Je, je, je! Gracias. La noche antes de venir aquí fui al lavabo y vi como Chichi salía de la Sala. Y pensé: "¿Y si me quedo allí más rato del que haya podido aguantar ella?". He podido aprender el kaioken justito, no aguantaba más ahí. Después no he querido contar nada en parte por la sorpresa, y en parte para que no planearas una contra estrategia. Esta técnica da fuerza, pero te hace cansarte mucho antes.

También he tenido la suerte de que le tomaras el pelo a Chichi; pues ella es más fuerte, también conoce esta técnica, y a mi me hubiera ganado.

\- Nada de suerte. - Chichi había aparecido de repente. - Krilín, no te quites mérito. Si Yajirobe me ha ganado a mí pero no a tí, ha sido porque estás más acostumbrado a pelear a muerte. Siempre me he dejado proteger demasiado por mi padre, y me he limitado al entrenamiento físico técnico. Las únicas dos veces en que he peleado con gente que me quería matar, estaba apoyada por un equipo superior al enemigo. Tú sabes lo que es enfrentarse a gente superior, y sobrevivir. O incluso no sobrevivir. Eso te ha curtido y aguzado tu instinto guerrero. Ayer Yajirobe me engañó a mi, y hoy le has engañado tú a él.

Ahora quien apareció para intervenir fue Lunch:

\- Por eso el muy truhán ha estado tan callado estos días, para pasar desapercibido y que no nos fijáramos en su fuerza. Bueno, con Lázuli sí que has estado más hablador, aunque ahí lo sospechoso hubiera sido no serlo. Además, que esa chica será mejor premio para ti que el torneo en sí; y créeme, entiendo de estas cosas.

Huelga decir que este comentario contribuyó a aumentar la simpatía que Lázuli ya sentía por Lunch. Ambas chicas ya se llevaban bien de antes; por eso de la afinidad de tener ambas su buena patadita en la boca, pero al mismo tiempo un buen corazón. Aunque fuera muy en el fondo.


	24. Viaje espacial

**VIAJE ESPACIAL**

 **Planeta Murdor.**

\- ¿Qué, Aníbal? ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma mejor de morir que no implique sexo ni comida?

\- Hombre, pues cualquiera. ¿No te fastidia?

\- Tranquilo hombre, imagínate que... ¿Alguna vez se te ha muerto alguna amiga maciza? Pues que resulta que ahora es uno de esos zombis y dentro de un ratito se te come a besos.

\- Tío, podrías morirte tu también. Creo que te prefiero devorando gente antes que aguantar tus gilipolleces.

\- Oye, ¿no te parece irónico que los orcos, a quienes los elfos y demás aliens pijos nos llaman La Horda, nos estemos enfrentando a una horda de zombis?

\- ¡Buf!

\- ¡Preparen los lanzallamas! - Les gritó el capitán, a ellos y a todo el escuadrón.

A pesar de la abrumadora inferioridad numérica de los vivos, el fuego, los machetes y las armaduras les permitieron neutralizar la amenaza zombi sin sufrir bajas en esa batalla concreta. Quizá también ayudó la costumbre orca de devorar los cerebros de sus difuntos queridos, lo que restó la coordinación y habilidad de los zombis. Aunque los elfos nigromantes seguían operando en otros sitios.

Una vez pudieron descansar, Aníbal se dirigió a su amigo Galeno:

\- Oye, ¿no te parece raro que los elfos se hayan atrevido a invadirnos? Sus tropas terrestres serán más fuertes que las nuestras, pero nuestras naves espaciales son mucho mejores, aparte de tener más. Ellos tendrán problemas para enviar refuerzos, mientras que nosotros podremos bombardear a placer la superficie de su planeta.

 **Planeta Tierra. Mar Papaya.**

En ocasiones se agrupan un porrón de orcas para cazar ballenas. Mientras que los monstruos tiburón lo hacen para cazar leviatanes. Este en concreto iba solo, así que como mucho podría cazar una ballena de las especies menos grandotas:

\- ¡Uhm! Huelo a sudor de presa. Metro y medio y poco más de cincuenta kilos, pero me puede servir de aperitivo. Caray, es incluso más rápido que yo. Pero ya se cansará, así que le sigo el rastro y cuando no pueda más me lo zampo. ¿Puede ser que esté viniendo hacía mí, el muy despistado?

Y sí, la presa aperitivo iba directa hacía él, sin cambiar de dirección. Inicialmente porque su falta de sentido del olfato sólo le permitiría detectar el monstruo tiburón cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca; pero después porque para cuando lo vio, a Krilín le dio pereza desviarse de su camino. El pobre bicho fue noqueado tras recibir el impacto de la bala humana, que seguiría entrenando con su vuelo buceador.

El tío de Lázuli había alquilado a Krilín un apartamento bastante chulo a un precio razonable. Tanto Krilín como sus compañeros habían entrenado tanto el en el Palacio Celestial, que cada vez importaba menos donde entrenaran. Su nivel ya estaba parejo con el del propio Todopoderoso, quien aunque aún les podía ser útil en los entrenamientos técnicos para pulirles detallitos, ahora sólo era un modo entre otros de seguir progresando. La escasez de oxígeno a grandes altitudes había potenciado sus pulmones, pero también lo haría entrenar bajo las aguas del mar Papaya.

Pero sobretodo, ¿para qué forzarse a un entrenamiento tan rutinario, cuando también podía entrenar cerca de donde vivía su atractiva amiga?

 **En un cine del Planeta Murdor.**

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Se quejaba Galeno mientras zampaba palomitas. Por supuesto durante los tráilers, pues el orco vía mal que la gente hablara una vez comenzada la película. - Pase a que algunos de los residentes elfos en lugar de dejarse trasladar a su planeta se escondan, por el terrorismo y eso. Al fin y al cabo los nigromantes han tenido el detalle de esperar al plazo de traslado, tras el cual todo elfo que no se hubiera marchado sería declarado enemigo. Pero eso de que los elfos se entreguen para su deportación para aprovechar para atentar a la gente ha sido rastrero.

\- ¿Lo dices por el incidente ese en que ha muerto tu primo Bautista, no? - Preguntó su amigo Aníbal. - Lamento lo de tu primo. O mejor dicho, lo lamentaría si no fuera un imbécil racista. Linchar a los nigromantes lo entendería, pero intentar linchar a unos elfos inocentes que se habían entregado voluntariamente para la deportación... Eso no tiene excusa por muy primo tuyo que sea, bien que hicieron los orejudos esos de defenderse.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Perdona, había olvidado que Bautista siempre ha tenido sus cosas. Tienes razón, bien hecho ha estado eso de cargárselo. Además, aunque los elfos en general me caen mal, sí que es verdad que si conoces muchos, a la larga siempre te encuentras alguno majete, aunque sea por equivocación. Como la elfa esa que me ligué aquella vez.

\- No te la ligaste, era una prostituta.

\- ¡Ostras, pues es verdad! Como ese día me pillé una buena cogorza no me acordaba. Oye, ¿es preciso ver una peli de zombis después de ESTA misión?

\- Te recuerdo que yo la que quería ver es la de Marinieves y los siete trasguitos. A mi me mola la actriz esa que hace de bruja elfa. - Era una estrella orca disfrazada. - Vale que cuando reservamos las entradas no sabíamos que nos las íbamos a ver con zombis en la vida real, pero estamos viendo la peli que tú querías. Que si quieres podemos ir a otra sala, pero las entradas las pagarás tú.

\- Vale vale, dejemos el tema que la peli está a punto de comenzar. Espero que no nos interrumpan el permiso antes de acabarla.

Aníbal dejo el tema, por no hablar con la peli comenzada. Pero seguía preguntándose como se podían haber atrevido los elfos, cuando la flota espacial orca era muy superior.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Como el provecho de seguir entrenando en el Palacio Celestial ya no era tan exagerado, los demás discípulos del Todopoderoso y Mr. Popó también siguieron con sus vidas en otra parte. Curiosamente los únicos que entrenarían ahí serían Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, que ahora viajaban corriendo hacia la Torre Celestial, con idea de subirla, entrenar con el Gato Ermitaño y luego pasar al Palacio Celestial. Y las aventuras de episodio de relleno que se encontrasen, buenas serían para entrenar.

Gyumao y Chichi regresaron a su hogar. Donde el padre seguiría gobernando sus tierras y la hija estudiando una FP de deportes. Chichi había ideado un nuevo plan de entrenamiento mezclando lo aprendido en sus clases del curso anterior, junto al entrenamiento de kaioken. Seguiría con el plan de entrenamiento del Todopoderoso y Popó, pero compensando las horas que no entrenaba activando el kaioken.

No doblaría sus fuerzas porque según el Gran Kaito eso sería demasiado castigo para el cuerpo. Pero sí las incrementaría un porcentaje para:

\- Acostumbrar a su cuerpo a tener una fuerza mayor a la real.

\- Para que su cuerpo adquiriera esa nueva fuerza más rápidamente.

\- Entrenamiento mental. El kaioken aumentaba la frecuencia cardíaca, ritmo de respiración, metabolismo, etc. Además la aceleración de su cuerpo la ponía más agresiva. Así que usar el kaioken tanto para actividades tranquilas (pasear, ver la tele, etc) como para actividades que requerían tranquilidad (hacer los deberes) la ayudaría a conseguir un mejor control de sí misma, y de usar el kaioken más eficientemente.

Sólo se lo quitaría para dormir, y para el momento apenas anterior al entrenamiento activo, para coger fuerzas durante esos minutos.

Green regresaría a su mansión con Pinky, donde entrenaría pero como antes. Para ponerse a tono con sus nuevos amigos Green tendría que dejar su puesto de guardaespaldas y no quería ser un mantenido. Lo único por lo que no le mosqueaba demasiado que Pinky lo contratara más por ser su amante que por otra cosa, era porque sí era realmente mejor guardaespaldas que cualquiera que hubiera podido contratar la cerdita.

Son Gohan se fue por unos días al pueblo de Namu. Tras ver la multiplicación de luchadores fuertes creyó buena idea impartir ciertas bases a uno con potencial. El Maestro Tortuga hizo otro tanto en el monasterio del Rey Chappa, que ya había escarmentado lo suficiente como para aprender humildad. Yajirobe hizo algo parecido pero en su aldea samurai original, donde todavía recordaban orgullosos su contribución a la derrota de la Cinta Roja; su ex sensei Ryu había confirmado lo que sólo él había intuido previamente en el rollizo gruñón.

Lunch acordó con Pilaf una excedencia de su trabajo como militar, pues a Chuck Norris se le había ocurrido enchufarla en una de sus películas.

Yamcha se fue a vivir a la mansión de Bulma, donde el Dr. Brief le prepararía un gimnasio de gravedad aumentada. Bueno, a él y a los demás, la mayoría pagados por el Gran Pilaf, que quería la Tierra bien protegida. Y dos por el propio Chuck Norris, que quería uno personal para Lunch y él, y otro en un gimnasio público que iba a abrir; Gohan y Mutenroshi no serían los únicos que difundirían las artes marciales, el negocio estaba asegurado.

 **Inmediaciones del Planeta Válinor.**

\- Capitán Douglas, ya tenemos al planeta Valinor en nuestro rango de alcance. En cuanto dé la orden, lanzaremos enviar la bomba y Lunithel (la capital élfica) será historia.

\- Muy bien, no es que me guste liquidar civiles inocentes, pero si esos elfos imbéciles quieren obligarnos a hacerlo que así sea. Disparen.

Medio minuto después:

\- ¡Capitán Douglas! ¡Los elfos han interceptado nuestro misil nuclear con un láser! ¡Y nos contraatacan con otro misil!

\- ¡Pues intercéptenlo! - Luego añadió para sí- Después de eso cambiaremos de posición, o incluso de objetivo y lanzaremos todas las bombas de reserva a la vez.

\- ¡Capitán Douglas! ¡Naves elfas han aparecido como de la nada alrededor de nuestra flota! ¡Nos superan en número!

\- ¡Pero si los follabellotas esos no disponen tecnologías de camuflaje! En combate espacial tenemos las de ganar... Pensándolo mejor. ¡Retirada! ¡Formación de retirada de todas las naves!

Según los conocimientos del capitán Douglas, y de todos los orcos, las fuerzas élficas no tenían nada que hacer contra las orcas en combate espacial. Pero según esos mismos conocimientos, la tecnología de hacer desaparecer naves espaciales de los avanzados radares orcos estaba al alcance de muy pocas civilizaciones de la galaxia. Y entre ellas no estaban los magiadependientes elfos. No era momento de un combate alocado contra un enemigo que había roto sus esquemas, así que la flota del capitán Douglas marchó en formación hacia los confines del sistema solar de Manwe, la estrella alrededor de la que giraba el planeta Válinor.

Una decisión prudente que salvó a parte de su flota, aunque no la nave del propio capitán Douglas, pues las naves élficas resultaron combinar una gran maniobrabilidad con una buena potencia de fuego, además de escudos magnéticos que salvaron a algunas de sus naves.

Más tarde el capitán general Gábalo informaría al rey Vasilakis:

\- Majestad, hemos conseguido evitar el ataque nuclear orco y destruir siete de sus naves espaciales. El coste ha sido la pérdida de una de nuestras naves, junto a la vida de sus cinco tripulantes.

\- ¡Perfecto! Nuestro escudo antimisiles ha sido una gran inversión que los infames orcos no esperaban.

\- No obstante, majestad, recordad que nuestros oponentes idearán maneras para sortearlo.

\- No se preocupe, como bien sabe, tenemos previstos mecanismos para evitarlo.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora, si no le importa informaré a las familias de los soldados caídos.

\- Por supuesto. Esos hombres son héroes y deberán ser homenajeados.

Gábalo calló cuanto pensaba que los homenajes consolarían a las familias de los difuntos. No tenía la afición de buscarse problemas del Embajador Jefe Heranio, y al fin y al cabo ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

\- Así que ya sabéis, en una o dos semanas habremos terminado la nave. Ya os avisaremos para que quien quiera pueda ir al planeta Namek para que le entrenen. Si aceptan los namekianos, claro.

Fue por ese aviso del Dr. Brief que Krilín había acordado con el tío de Lazuli que el alquiler fuera por semanas. Y menos mal:

\- Krilín, soy yo, Mutenroshi. - Le había telefoneado. - Mañana mismo partís del Palacio Celestial.

¡PLAAAAAF!

Tras un combate, sí de entrenamiento, pero a su modo más importante que los realizados apenas unas semanas antes en el Budokai, Yamcha derrotó fácilmente a su compañero Krilín, poco después de hacer otro tanto con Yajirobe y Chichi.

No, no es una errata, ni es que yo esté borracho. Lo ocurrido es que sólo Yamcha se había atrevido a probar el "agua ultrasagrada". La idea era del Todopoderoso y según él este líquido, custodiado por el Gato Ermitaño, destapaba las fuerzas ocultas de quien lo tomase. El problema es que no sólo no había garantía de que fuera a aumentar las fuerzas (en los ocho siglos anteriores nunca había ocurrido), sino que en caso todos los casos el bebedor moría. Razón por la que Yajirobe no había osado tomarla a la primera.

Pero Yamcha, que junto a la tranquilidad de poder resucitar una única vez, y verse más débil que sus compañeros, decidió arriesgar su comodín (recordemos que las bolas del dragón permiten una única resurrección). Tras él decidió arriesgarse Yajirobe, ahora sí. Krilín no se atrevió, pues su comodín ya fue consumido tiempo atrás por el coronel Green. En cuanto a Chichi, no necesitaba todavía el agua ultrasagrada porque ella no iba a viajar al espacio, para poder terminar con sus estudios de Formación Profesional.

Ahora, los tres luchadores viajeros (Krilín, Yajirobe y Yamcha) aprovecharon la noche para entrar por última vez a la Sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo. No habían estado ahí desde el budokai, pues querían aprovechar sus últimas semanas en la Tierra con sus seres queridos. Pero ahora que se habían despedido de ellos (paisanos de Yajirobe) o que los tenían durmiendo en el Palacio (Bulma y los guerreros Tortuga), pues no pasaba nada por entrenar un poco para el viaje.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay espacio para nadie más? En la nave caben provisiones para rato.

\- Lo siento, Tights. - Respondía el Todopoderoso. - En teoría sí que hay provisiones de sobra para varios meses, pero aunque supuestamente el viaje durará uno, hace tiempo que no navego por el espacio. Y como nunca se sabe, mejor espera al viaje siguiente.

\- Vale, vale. Ya sé que la ingeniera es la suertuda de mi hermana, pueden necesitarla para chapucillas en la nave, etc. Espero que al menos - ahora se encaró a Bulma- me lo relates luego todo con mucho detalle.

\- Tranquila, Tights. Faltaba más.

Los cuatro astronautas se despidieron efusivamente de sus amigos, tanto guerreros tortuga, como pilafianos, como demás allegados.

Tiempo de viaje calculado: Un mes, suponiendo que no hubiera incidentes. Quizá demasiado suponer.

 **Planeta Hélinor. Despacho del Sr. Radom, líder del Consejo de Ancianos.**

El hombre más poderoso, hasta cierto punto, del supertecnológico planeta Hélinor, recibió a su hómologo murdoriano, a su asistente yardrat teleportadora y a su secretaria:

\- Señor Juvenal, señora Hikari, señorita Monipeni. Por favor, tomen asiento. A ver, si no me equivoco están teniendo problemas con la invasión élfica y con el escudo antimisiles valinoriano.

\- En efecto Sr. Radom. Como bien sabrá, los elfos son más fuertes en tropas terrestres por su magia y artes marciales, mientras que nosotros supuestamente lo somos en combate espacial. Así que mientras algunos de sus nigromantes iban por nuestro planeta resucitando hordas de muertos vivientes, nosotros contraatacamos con una flota para lanzar una bomba nuclear. Algo que frustró un escudo antimisiles que, según nuestros ingenieros, tiene toda la pinta de haber sido diseñado por ustedes. Amén de unas naves incluso más modernas que las nuestras, que han derrotado la flotilla que les lanzamos.

El Sr. Radom se atusó la barba:

\- Estoy al tanto de que todo cuanto dice es cierto. Créame que lo lamento, les vendimos tecnología creyendo que la usarían para defenderse de diversos atacantes, no para ser ellos mismos los conquistadores.

\- Por supuesto, no les estamos culpando. Nosotros mismos les hemos vendido tecnología que ahora están usando en nuestra contra. Lo único que pretendemos es negociar con ustedes la información sobre las tecnologías que les han ofrecido, para poder defendernos en esta guerra que no deseamos nadie salvo el gobierno valinoriano.

\- No se preocupe, los elfos serán aliados nuestros pero ustedes también. Y no son meras palabras como las que suelen intercambiar nuestros homólogos de otros gobiernos, en tantas y tantas reuniones. Ahora mismo enviaremos con ustedes un equipo de ingenieros nuestros que les informarán sobre como funciona el escudo antimisiles. No prometo milagros, pues igual que ustedes podrían encontrar modos de burlarlo, incluso sin nuestra ayuda, un arma es un arma y algo sí les dificultará los ataques pese a todo.

\- Soy consciente de ello. Por supuesto nos hemos dado cuenta de que consiste en una red de plataformas espaciales con diversos tipos de detectores, defensas antiaéreas y espacio para guardar naves para complementar el sistema. Pero su ayuda será útil. ¿Qué nos van a pedir a cambio?

\- Tecnología por tecnología. Pero no se preocupe, seremos razonables con nuestras contraprestaciones, como lo hemos sido siempre. Ahora lo más urgente son la información del escudo y las naves. Ahora mismo llamo a los ingenieros para que les acompañen a su planeta.

 **Planeta Murdor.**

Por supuesto el permiso de dos días para los cazadores de muertos vivientes estaba condicionado. La condición para Aníbal y Galeno era estar pendientes de sus respectivos móviles, pues era considerado probable el volver a llamarlos para alguna misión en cualquier momento. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, pues aunque el rastro de apariciones zombi unas horas antes había sugerido que el grupo nigromante más próximo (se ignoraba si eran más de uno) se había trasladado a otras regiones, la reciente aparición de soldados muertos por las proximidades de su ciudad sugería que algún comando élfico operaba por la zona.

Aunque siempre es una puñeta ser despertado durante una resaca, al menos ya hacía alguna hora que habían terminado de copular con unas hermosas doncellas. Lo de doncellas es un decir, pues ambas señoritas eran bastante ligeras de cascos. Y lo de hermosas también, y no lo digo porque las orcas sean poco atractivas según los cánones de belleza humana, sino porque estas dos eran feas para los cánones orcos y los de cualquier especie.

\- Oye, - le susurró Aníbal - ¿seguro que es buena idea? Pero sí esta tarde nos hemos cargado a zombis más guapas que ellas.

\- Ya, pero estas tienen más vidilla. - Respondió Galeno. - Y caray, no seas tan remilgado. A estas horas no creo que vayamos a ligar con nada mejor. Y a oscuras tampoco no les veremos la cara. Además, que la otra alternativa es pasarnos la mano por la pared, y como que tu harás lo que quieras pero yo paso. Si no quieres tu monstruíta me la pasas a mi también.

La buena cuestión es que se despertaron junto a sus ligues, todos bien escondiditos en unos matorrales por si a algún senderista de la zona le daba por madrugar pese al toque de queda, cuando oyeron una voz élfica:

\- ¡En pie patanes! ¡Ya habéis descansado bastante! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, para poder hacer detonar la bomba atómica que hemos escondido!

La razón del despiste fue que el jevimetalero timbre de móvil de Aníbal era exactamente la misma melodía que el de la alarma del líder elfo. Por supuesto que al instante se dieron cuenta todos de la presencia de los demás. Todoquisque se quedó congelado, sobretodo los elfos, porque si las dos chicas orcas ya eran feas estando animaditas, con resaca estaban incluso peor.

Gracias a ello Galeno y Aníbal tuvieron el tiempo justo de pulsar un botoncito a un mando que llevaban, para que se desplegaran sus armaduras robóticas. Tortas no van a faltar, sólo queda conocer el reparto.


	25. Magia vs Tecnología

**MAGIA VS TECNOLOGÍA**

 **Planeta Murdor.**

Eran cuatro elfos. Equipados con los elegantes uniformes de cuero y lino de su ejército, y diversas protecciones corporales de los mismos materiales. En otros tiempos solían llevar armaduras metálicas, pero con la potencia de fuego de los ejércitos actuales ya no tenían sentido. Así que actualmente portan protecciones de materiales ligeros, cuya única función es que ciertos ataques dados de refilón sean aún más de refilón.

Uno de ellos era rubio y con la melena en punta hacia arriba, como si acabara de electrocutarse. Otro tenía unos cabellos negrísimos que contrastaban con la extrema palidez de su piel. El tercero era un castaño de rasgos incluso más elegantes y delicados que sus compañeros. Y el último era una castaña, muy guapa pero con una cara de mala leche que no se la acababa. El rubio se dirigió a los orcos:

\- Antes de ponernos a pelear, dejaremos que las chicas se larguen si abandonan aquí sus móviles. Si han de morir prefiero que sea por la bomba, si no se alejan a tiempo, antes que por nuestra mano.

Dicho y hecho, las dos orcas se vistieron en un segundo y huyeron despavoridas. El hecho de tener tan poca ropa que ponerse ayudó a hacerlo rápido, la pega es que al no cubrir de sus cuerpos más que lo justito, dejaba al aire demasiada carne biológicamente mal distribuida. Desde luego si el sargento moreno les permitió marcharse no fue por bondad. La verdadera razón es que la visión de ambas mozas le daban ganas de sacarse los ojos, así que cuanto antes desaparecieran de su vista mejor.

Mientras las chicas se largaban pitando, orcos y elfos, los seis expertos luchadores, se estudiaron mutuamente con la visión desenfocada y mirando más allá de sus rivales para poder reaccionar más rápido a cualquier movimiento de su rival.

Y el primer movimiento fue el de los matorrales de donde habían salido las parejitas orcas, que crecieron hasta engullirlos. Y los apretaron con una fuerza que amenazaba con reventar las armaduras. Afortunadamente, las armaduras además de resistentes iban equipadas con unas cuantas pijaditas. Así que sacaron unas minisierras de sus antebrazos, combinándolas con su gran fuerza física, para salir de los matorrales. Aníbal ahora iba a cargar contra el comando élfico, pero la voz que estaba a su lado le retuvo:

\- ¡Sucio traidor, así que me has vendido a los elfos! ¡Acaso no te importa que vayan a aniquilar a millones de los tuyos!

\- ¡Galeno! ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?! ¿Porqué crees eso? ¡A mi también me están atacando!

El líder élfico le explicó:

\- No trates de razonar con él. No sólo le hemos manipulado, sino que además lo hemos mejorado. Contempla las maravillas de la magia élfica.

\- Eso vamos a verlo, esto ha de ser una alucinación. ¡Tú, Galeno! ¿¡Qué peli vimos anoche!?

\- Una de zombis. Y luego ligamos con las dos monstruos del lago Ness, que tú te hacías el remolón y resultaste estar tan salido como yo.

\- Ostras, pues aún resultará ser de verdad.

Del hechizado Galeno surgieron dos Galenos más, y de cada uno de ellos otro, y otros dos. Siete Galenos manipulados rodearon al atribulado médico de combate.

Un nutrido grupo de extraterrestres grandotes, cada uno de una especie, yacía en el suelo de la nave de Bulma:

\- ¡Por favor, quitad esta gravedad! ¡Nos aplasta!

\- ¿Vais a ser buenos? - Preguntó Krilín a los piratas que les habían abordado.

\- ¡Siiiiiiií!

\- No me acabo de fiar. - Dijo Yajirobe. - ¿Nos los cargamos y fuera problemas?

\- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Por favor! Nos habéis ganado sin pelear, no podríamos haceros nada aunque quisiéramos. Si nos dejáis marchar os daremos nuestro botín. - Aseguró Slayter, líder de la banda.

\- Cuidado, podría ser una trampa. - Advirtió Krilín.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser una trampa? A unos tipos capaces de mantenerse de pie con esta gravedad mejor dejarles en paz.

\- Yo me fío de él. - Dijo Bulma a través de un altavoz. La mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba en la cabina para que los demás pudieran a entrenar con gravedad alta.

\- ¡Te fías de él porque es un guaperas! - Protestó Yajirobe mientras Yamcha callaba. La verdad es que efectivamente Slayter era un extraterrestre guapo, salvo por unos cuernecillos que le salían de las sienes y si no te importaba que su piel fuera anaranjada. Un verdadero Yamcha alienígena.

Este se defendió:

\- A ver, os tenéis en pie, ¡argh! Mientras nosotros estamos siendo aplastados, ¡urf! Si aguantáis así esta gravedad es que a una normal seríais la leche. No podríamos traicionaros aunque quisiéramos.

Una vez convencidos, Krilín acompañó a uno de los piratas a la nave transbordadora, mientras los demás se quedaban como rehenes. La verdad es que botín pecuniario no había mucho, porque los extraterrestres se aprovecharon de que los terrícolas paletos no conocían el valor de las divisas intergalácticas, para darles quincalla. Pero al menos consiguieron algo de provisiones para emergencias y un atlas galáctico. Afortunadamente, los conocimientos de astronomía de Bulma, junto a una explicacioncilla de Slayter, permitieron descifrarlo.

Una vez se largaron los piratas, a quienes Yajirobe les hizo una pequeña demostración del kamehame por si se les ocurría lanzarles un misil una vez libres. Los guerreros Tortuga buscaron el planeta más cercano que les viniera más o menos de paso hacia Namek. Se trataba de una misión de descubrimiento, no de peregrinación a un lugar fijo; en cuantos más lugares pudieran encontrar gente fuerte para entrenar, mejor. Casualmente fue el planeta Válinor, y dado que aunque las tramas terrestre y extraterrestres hayan sido relatadas al mismo tiempo, el budokai sucedió varias semanas antes de comenzar la invasión de Murdor, Bulma y sus colegas llegaron a su nuevo destino mientras Aníbal y Galeno se las veían con el comando élfico.

Aníbal salta al aire lanzando una granada hacia los cuatro elfos, que todos esquivan sobrados. A continuación carga como un kamikaze contra el Galeno del que haban surgido las demás copias.

"Van dos y se cae el del medio."

Algo parecido ocurre en esta pelea. Galeno y sus réplicas rodean a Aníbal y, tras un breve intercambio de golpes, este aparece al lado de la elfa castaña, quien es noqueada de un sólo golpe:

\- ¡Galeno! ¡Si sigues alucinando inyéctate adrenalina!

\- No hace falta, apenas tumbaste a esa tipa he vuelto a ser yo. Lo siento, tío.

\- No te preocupes, ahora centrémonos en los otros tres.

El líder pelopincho le preguntó a Aníbal:

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que tenías que ir a por ella?

\- Si nos ayudáis a desmantelar vuestra bomba os lo cuento.

\- Lo lamento, lo haría gustoso, pero órdenes son órdenes.

\- ¿Aunque incluyan exterminar millones de inocentes?

\- No nos gusta hacerlo, pero la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo depende de ello.

\- ¿Pero supervivencia porqué? ¿No sabéis pedir ayuda a vuestros vecinos? Nuestras relaciones siempre han sido tirantes, o incluso malas, pero nunca habíamos sido enemigos hasta ahora que nos estáis invadiendo. Y nuestros tratados comerciales han sido siempre beneficiosos para ambos.

\- La política no es cosa nuestra. Si queréis la bomba primero tendréis que derrotarnos.

A la señal del rubio, el moreno pálido hace surgir un pelotón de elfos zombis, y el castaño intenta atrapar a los orcos con unas enredaderas. Las armaduras orcas cortan los tallos con las mismas minisierras de antes, saltan y fríen a todos los zombis con sus lanzallamas. Los elfos sólo se salvan porque han sido más rápidos que el fuego, pero el líder les alcanza con rayos eléctricos. Al final los fritos son los orcos:

\- Teniente Zúnder, - le pregunta el castaño al rubio - ¿rematamos a esos dos soldados?

\- Me sabe mal, son bastante majetes. Pero nuestras órdenes son causar toda la devastación posible, aparte de que estos dos podrían ser peligrosos luego tanto para nosotros, como para otros comandos. ¿Les dais vosotros el golpe de gracia o lo hago yo?

\- Ya nos encargamos nosotros, teniente.

El moreno y el castaño se desplazaron hacia ellos mediante la técnica de la hipervelocidad, sacaron sus espadas y... recibieron un impacto de ki en el plexo solar, seguido de un uppercut en la mandíbula que les noqueó. Galeno habló:

\- Esto también te lo explicaremos cuando la bomba. Si hemos tumbado a tres, pues terminar con uno solo será bastante más fácil.

\- ¡Uhm! Admito que mis tres compañeros juntos podrían conmigo, pero les habéis tumbado sólo porque han bajado la guardia. Yo no cometeré ese error. Además, ¿quién ha dicho que yo esté solo?

¡Flam! El teniente Zúnder invocó un pedazo de dragón más grande que un triceratops.

 **Planeta Válinor.**

El alférez Solenos estaba en su despacho, hablando con Bulma y sus compañeros:

\- Sí, uno de nuestros hombres tiene la capacidad de detectar la fuerza de los luchadores, y parece ser que la de ustedes tres es superior a la de la mayoría de nuestra gente. Por tanto es creíble su historia de su peregrinaje en busca de entrenamiento y mejora en las artes marciales, especialmente si provienen de un planeta de donde, según nuestros informes, jamás ha surgido nadie con su nivel.

Una buena solución para ambos, sería contratarles como mercenarios para nosotros. Ustedes ganarían dinero, además de mejorar con nuestro entrenamiento; mientras nosotros reforzaríamos nuestro ejército con gente competente. El problema es que no sabemos si ustedes son de fiar, a no ser que puedan proporcionarnos referencias, cosa que dudo.

Bulma tomó la palabra:

\- Quizá les pudieran valer las referencias del Emperador Pilaf. - No mencionó al Todopoderoso, pues a petición de éste no deberían informar de él a nadie salvo a los namekianos. En el universo podría haber gente al tanto de las leyendas de las bolas del dragón, y mejor no arriesgarse. - Aunque de todos modos, mucho tendríamos que conocer a ambos bandos antes de tomar partido en una guerra.

\- Efectivamente, no conocemos a ningún terrestre tanto como para que nos valga su palabra. Y de todos modos, como bien ha dicho, tampoco se alistarían en nuestras filas. Así que si lo desean, les daré media hora para comprar víveres para su viaje de perfeccionamiento, por supuesto bajo vigilancia. A continuación volverán a su nave y reemprenderán su viaje.

Iba Bulma a agradecerle su tiempo (normalmente habría refunfuñado, pero el atractivo rostro del alférez la puso "diplomática") cuando una nueva aparición irrumpió en la sala:

\- ¡Capitán Mikaelos! - Se cuadró el alférez.

\- Saludos, alférez Solenos. Me han informado de la llegada de estos extranjeros tan fuertes, y le comunico que me los llevo conmigo para hablar con ellos. Creo que nos serán muy útiles en nuestras filas.

\- Señor, si me lo permite decirlo. Acabo de hablar con ellos, y efectivamente son muy fuertes, pero no sabemos si son de confianza, de hecho ni ellos mismos están seguros de querer trabajar para nosotros.

\- Eso no será ningún problema. - Mikaelos se encaró al grupo de Bulma. - Por favor, vengan conmigo. Tengo una oferta que hacerles antes de su partida.

Al salir del cuartel, partieron supuestamente a un cuartel vecino, Mikaelos en una nave de una sola plaza, seguido de la nave espacial de Bulma y los tres guerreros foráneos. Pero donde aterrizaron fue en una guarida cercana a una playa remota. Al salir todos de sus naves, el capitán Mikaelos se fue transformando completamente hasta recuperar su verdadero aspecto: el del Embajador Jefe Heranio.

 **Planeta Murdor.**

\- ¡Pedazo de bicho! - Con semejante perla literaria, Galeno describió a la perfección la aparición del dragón.

\- Hola Ramses. Te he invocado para derrotar a estos dos enemigos.

\- Hola Zúnder. ¿Qué lugar es este? Hasta el aire es diferente. ¿Y quienes son esos dos y porqué estamos peleando con ellos?

\- Estamos en el planeta Murdor, tanto para prevenir la amenaza orca, como para reforzar nuestro planeta ante la amenaza de Freezer.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Algo he oído de eso. Y no, esta vez no te voy a ayudar.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Una cosa es ayudarte contra bandidos, terroristas, piratas espaciales, etc. Otra muy distinta es matar gente por la ambición de un rey egoísta.

\- Pero la guerra es por...

\- Por el bien de Válinor. Como cuando en tiempos de tu padre, el rey Vasilakis sometió a los elfos marinos para prevenir su amenaza de guerras futuras, precisamente con una guerra. Que me parecería bien si los elfos marinos realmente estuvieran preparando un ataque contra los de la superficie, pero me consta que sólo quieren que les dejéis en paz. Y que respetéis las cuotas de pesca, y les compenséis con permisos de cazar en las postrimerías de ciertas playas.

Esta es otra guerra de conquista, y tu grupo y tú estáis siendo los esbirros de Vasilakis, no los protectores de tu gente. Tu propia cara me dice lo incómodo que te sientes en esta situación.

El dragón Ramses se dirigió a los dos orcos:

\- ¿Si respeto vuestras vidas, permitiréis a Zúnder y los suyos regresar sanos y salvos a su planeta? Si Zunder os da su palabra de no volver a atacar vuestra gente, os aseguro que la cumplirá.

\- No tendremos problema si antes nos ayuda a desactivar la bomba atómica que han escondido por algún sitio.

\- ¿Una de esas que lo destruyen todo en muchos kilómetros a la redonda?

\- Pues sí, millones de vidas dependen de ello.

Ramses se dirigió a su colega:

\- Zúndeeeeer, ya vas tardando en arreglarlo, si no quieres que te socarre yo a tí.

 **Planeta Válinor. A unos 150 metros por debajo del nivel del mar.**

Arielano, líder de Tritonia, uno de tantos poblados de elfos marinos que había en el planeta Válinor, hablaba con los exóticos extranjeros:

\- Entonces, según mi amigo Heranio, se ha detectado que sois tremendamente fuertes y que podríais ayudarnos.

\- Quizá, pero la recompensa tendría que ser buena. - Dijo Yajirobe.

\- Además, - agregó Bulma - que tampoco estamos seguros de que seáis los buenos. La verdad es que no sabemos nada de ningún bando, aparte de lo que cada uno nos ha contado.

\- Claro, claro, lo entendemos. - Respondió Arielano. - Habéis dado un paseo por nuestro poblado, y vosotros mismos habéis encontrado nuestra gente bastante normal, algo empobrecida pero es verdad que tampoco nos han dejado en la miseria. Eso sí, seguro que no habéis visto una economía capaz de sostener grandes conquistas ni esfuerzos bélicos. Pero también es verdad que si miraseis los poblados de la superficie, veríais el mismo tipo de gente que aquí pero sin escamas, con la única diferencia de que ellos sí pueden permitirse grandes ejércitos. Sí que es verdad que nosotros podríamos ser terroristas con ansias de apoderarse de unos terruños. Por eso se me han ocurrido:

a) No podemos aprovechar la influencia de Heranio para que recorráis el planeta Válinor y lo conozcáis mejor, porque en cuanto aparezca el verdadero capitán Mikaelos por su campamento, se van a dar cuenta de que alguien trama algo con vosotros. Pero sí podemos aprovechar su contacto con el mundo exterior para llevaros al planeta Murdor, y veréis que si bien aquí todavía no hay orcos intentando invadir nada, ahí sí hay elfos atacando civiles.

b) Ofreceros algunas perlas en el caso de que nos liberéis de los elfos terrestres. No es que sean ningún supertesoro, pero es todo el gesto simbólico que podemos permitirnos para pagar en dinero. Lo demás sería la satisfacción de ayudar a un pueblo oprimido, a otro en peligro, y de nuestra ayuda para entrenar y defenderos de vuestra propia amenaza. De lo último algo os podríamos adelantar ahora mismo. En esta prueba os vamos a fastidiar pero bien, bien, bien. ¡Je, je, je! Pero tranquilos, no sólo no os mataremos, sino que en caso de heridas graves tendremos medios para curaros y dejaros como nuevos. Además, seréis aún mejores guerreros de lo que ya sois ahora. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 **Planeta Murdor.**

El teniente Zúnder, su dragón Ramsés, y sus tres hombres reanimados, ya habían llevado a Galeno y Aníbal hasta la bomba atómica:

\- Bueno, ya tenéis la bomba desarmada. Si no recuerdo mal, me asegurasteis de que una vez conseguida nos explicaríais como demonios nos habéis derrotado, porque en nuestra pelea hay varias cosas que no me han cuadrado. Para empezar, tú Aníbal, cuando la alucinación pareciste darte cuenta de que había un único Galeno hechizado, cual era el real, e incluso de que era Fedra quien os causaba las alucinaciones.

\- Te acordarás de que le pregunté a Galeno que peli vimos anoche, y me la acertó. No obstante, cabía la posibilidad de que hubierais manipulado mis propios recuerdos para dar cuerpo a la alucinación, y que sólo "creyera" que el supuesto Galeno fuera falso de todos modos. Suponiendo que el Galeno enloquecido fuera real, también faltaba por ver si las copias eran reales o si ellas sí eran ficticias. Decidí considerar que las copias eran ficticias, no porque nada lo indicara, sino porque de equivocarme en ello daría igual: Si Galeno de por sí ya es más fuerte que yo, ni de coña voy a poder con siete.

Luego lo que hice fue soltaros una granada, a sabiendas de que todos sois demasiado rápidos como para que funcione. Todo para que los sensores de mi armadura midieran vuestro tiempo de reacción. Una magia psíquica le pega más a un guerrero físicamente débil. - Antes de que Fedra le contestara desabridamente añadió. - Por supuesto sólo relativamente, todos sabemos que es más fuerte que Galeno y yo sin armaduras. Obviamente cabían otras posibilidades, como que el más fuerte además tuviera poderes adicionales por ser más fuerte, pero ya puestos a ir a ciegas, mejor ir a por el lento.

Así que me lancé contra Galeno, y si le aguanté unos segundos es porque había conseguido mentalizarme para ignorar las copias. Además mi desesperada agresividad era completamente fingida: ni era mi objetivo adecuado; ni era el deseado, pues aunque sea un zoquete no deja de ser mi amigo. Así que aproveché una finta para realizar la técnica de la doble imagen, apareciendo tras la supuesta ilusionista. Con tanta potra que resultó ser la ilusionista de verdad y que su noqueo liberó a Galeno.

\- ¿Y la adrenalina que le recomendaste a Galeno?

\- Cabía la posibilidad de que Fedra provocara sus ilusiones alterando los flujos eléctricos que circulan por el sucedáneo de mente que tiene Galeno. En tal caso acelerarlos podría servir. Suponiendo que él no creyera que era una trampa. O que sencillamente no hubiera servido para nada.

\- Posiblemente no habría bastado, pero efectivamente un cerebro acelerado habría dificultado mi trabajo. Aún así haría falta que el afectado pusiera algo de su parte. - Explicó Fedra.

Zúnder retomó la palabra:

\- Vale, ahora pasamos del "once" que son ocho contra uno, al tres contra dos. - Supuestamente la distracción de las plantas y los zombis me permitió lanzaros unos rayos eléctricos cargados con ki. ¿Fue mentira que os abatiera, que os distrajera incluso? ¿O todo verdad y sólo os recuperáis muy deprisa?

Ahora fue Galeno quien respondió:

\- Nos abatiste de verdad, pero por el ki, no por la electricidad. Nuestras armaduras disponen de capas de grafeno, herramientas metálicas, etc. Pero también de capas aislantes, no ya para defendernos de posibles ataque eléctricos enemigos, que también; sino para no electrocutarnos nosotros solos al lanzar nuestros propios rayos. Así que fue como recibir una torta de las de toda la vida. Nos hizo daño, claro. Pero ya se sabe que no hay dolor, sino que es todo psicológico.

Y eso, que de perlas. Porque una vez en tierra se me ocurrió lo de fingir el KO, así que usé los comunicadores telepáticos de nuestras armaduras para decirle a Aníbal de que se hiciera el muerto. Si se lo hubiera dicho a gritos creo que no habría colado.

Y en cuanto al dragón. Pues menos mal que nos ha salido buena persona, porque con ese pedazo de bicho, ni tecnología, ni estrategia, ni leches en vinagre.


	26. Combate deportivo Combate real

**COMBATE DEPORTIVO. COMBATE REAL.**

 **Planeta Válinor.**

La pelea ya estaba dispuesta, con Heranio y todo el poblado submarino disponiéndose a disfrutar del combate entre los tres humanos contra cuatro elfos marinos, cuando el rey Arielano volvió a insistir a los extranjeros:

\- Recordad que esta no será una pelea limpia, no hay reglas. Eso sí, podéis rendiros cuando queráis, sólo que quien se rinda ya no podrá ayudar a los compañeros que queden en pie. En cuanto a los nuestros, cuando perciba que en combate real los habríais matado, ya los haré retirar, aunque lo normal es que lo hagan ellos por sí mismos. Si recibís demasiadas heridas no os preocupéis, salvo accidente no os mataremos.

\- Vaya, que amables. - Se quejó Krilín.

\- Bueno, independientemente de si después nos aliamos o no, mejorar sí mejoraréis con esta prueba.

Arielano hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a sus cuatro guerreros escogidos:

\- Oktopos hizo surgir una niebla de tinta en torno al trío foráneo.

\- Anfitrito modeló un tiburón de agua energizada dentro de la niebla.

\- Maxplank y Gyptus lanzaron sendos rayos de energía.

Respuesta Tortuga:

\- Krilín cargó sus puños con ki, y de un golpe deshizo el pseudotiburón.

\- Yajirobe lanzó un rayo de ki con cada mano, que al colisionar desintegraron los de los atacantes.

\- Yamcha lanzó un sokidán que no paraba de golpear y rebotar, hasta volatilizar a los cuatro atacantes.

El trío salió de la niebla:

\- ¡Je, je! Trabajo hecho. Creían habernos cegado, pero podemos sentir a nuestros rivales. - Se ufanaba Yajirobe, hasta que se dio cuenta de que donde debían estar los cuerpos inconscientes de sus rivales sólo habían unos pequeños remolinos de arena.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! - Se cachondeó Arielano. - ¡Habéis derrotado a las copias de mis guerreros!

 **Planeta Murdor. Semanas después.**

Siempre había tenido claro que Marciakis era un estúpido y un cabeza cuadrada. El típico tipo que según donde nazca, su gente por fuerza han de ser los buenos, y los demás son unos malvados y no tienen derecho a nada. Pero yo, inocente de mi, esperaba que al menos me escuchara, y en el peor de los casos se despidiera de nuestro grupo pacíficamente, por eso de que habíamos ido a ver al suyo a parlamentar.

Va el notas y no sólo se niega a escucharme, sino que encima finge que va a hacerlo, para acercarse a mi y atravesarme el corazón con un golpe con la punta de los dedos. Apenas él me mata, ¡je, je, je, je!, sus hombres atacan a los míos, que se defienden como ya sabéis, pero que al ser cuatro contra tres, y el que hemos perdido es el más fuerte, pues también los matan. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Bueno, ya os conocéis el truco para estos casos. Casi todos los elfos dominamos la técnica de duplicación, así que mientras se ensañan con nuestras copias, que encima tenían sólo un quinto de nuestra fuerza, vamos y rodeamos los verdaderos. Por si fuera poco, aprovechamos el efecto sorpresa para que Fedra los atrape en una de sus ilusiones. Fedra, habla tú ahora.

\- Sí claro, teniente Zúnder. Lo que usé fue los mayores terrores de su subconsciente acerca de lo que más temen que les hicieran a sus seres queridos. Sólo que imaginándose a otros compañeros elfos, o a sí mismos haciéndolo tanto a orcos como a elfos marinos. Los demás quedaron bloqueados por la culpabilidad, pero el tal Marciakis aún se escudó como que eran chances de guerra, el pueblo elfo debe prevalecer, gloria al rey Vasilakis, pepinillos en vinagre, etc.

Así que a él lo matamos, para limpiar el universo y porque al fin y al cabo es una simple baja de guerra. Mientras que a sus hombres, tras darles una buena tunda y rendirse, les interrogamos para obtener información sobre los comandos restantes. A pesar de las naves que nos han ido colando de estrangis, cada vez nos quedan menos incursores.

En la mesa del bar que compartían los cuatros elfos, estaban, como no, los orcos Aníbal y Galeno, junto a unos cuantos colegas orcos más: Silvio, un fanático de las armas; Palomo, un pacifista que se había metido a soldado para ponerse en forma y ver mundo; y Áries, el individuo más salido que había conocido cualquiera de sus contertulios de mesa.

\- Imagino que a los demás no los mataríais. - Preguntó Palomo.

\- Tranquilo. - Respondió Tanakis, el elfo castaño de las enredaderas. - Si en su momento nos resultaba levemente desagradable tener que mataros a vosotros, pues a los nuestros más todavía. Así que tras el interrogatorio hicimos lo habitual, entregarlos a vuestras autoridades para que les repatríen a nuestro planeta, con la promesa de no volver mientras siga la guerra. Fedra los analizó y está segura de que piensan cumplir su palabra.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Ella sí que sabe de hacer buenas pirulas! Además, de tener buenas perolas.

¡PAF! La colleja que le asestó Sílvio fue de campeonato. Semanas antes, cuando Galeno tuvo la idea de que los elfos se unieran con su cuadrilla para el cerveceo, la racista y engreída Fedra había impuesto como condición que no pensaba soportar que ningún orco le echara los tejos. Afortunadamente los primeros días Áries había estado de permiso, porque de otro modo no habría llegado a conocer al pelotón de Galeno lo suficiente como para darles otra oportunidad. Los orcos tenían miedo de que el cafre de Áries les espantara su amiga, como ya había hecho con la terrícola esa llamada Bulma, quien daba más miedo incluso que su novio, un tal Yamcha dotado de una fuerza increíble.

El caso es que Fedra, a pesar de tener su buena patada en la boca, en el fondo era bastante buena chica, y los orcos llegaron a apreciar su compañía lo suficiente como para tener controlado, dentro de lo que cabe, a su desquiciado camarada.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se tronchaba Mortanios, Morta para sus colegas orcos. Era el elfo nigromante, moreno de cabello y pálido de piel. - Al final acabaré por apreciar vuestras vidas más que las de mis muertos revividos.

 **Planeta Válinor. Volviendo unos días atrás.**

\- ¡Enhorabuena! - Se cachondeaba Arielano. - ¡Habéis derrotado a las copias de mis guerreros!

Por un lado reaparecieron para volver a atacarles: Oktopos, Anfitrito, Maxplank y Gyptus. Por el otro flanco surgieron: un pulpo de tinta, otro tiburón de agua energizada y un monstruo de algas. Y detrás de estos tres monstruos, venían otras copias de los cuatro elfos marinos.

Fase de limpieza. Yajirobe, Yamcha y Krilín atacan raudos las criaturas invocadas, y las mandan lejos de un golpe. Entonces son rodeados por los ocho elfos en una fiera pelea. Los terrícolas son más fuertes y rápidos, por lo que aguantan bastante bien. Hasta que son atrapados sorpresivamente por las fieras invocadas, que en esta ocasión sólo habían sido temporalmente noqueadas. Es lo que tiene un rival como Gyptus, parece ser que poco hábil con las invocaciones, pero bastante mejor con los escudos de energía.

¡Kaioken!

Los tres amigos se deshacen a tiempo de las criaturas, se apartan con una técnica parecida a la hipervelocidad. O mejor dicho, la hipervelocidad, pero que dentro del agua ya no es tan rápida como para evitar dejar una estela de imágenes. Aún así les da tiempo para destruir las criaturas con golpes más poderosos. Y desactivan el kaioken para enfrentarse de nuevo al octeto élfico en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Flup!

\- ¡Muy bien hecho! - Les gritó Arielano. - Veamos como os desenvolvéis ahora.

Los terrícolas habían estado "cómodos" bajo el agua gracias a unos respiraderos en sus fosas nasales. Pero alguien los había hecho desaparecer con un conjuro.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! - Se quejó el trío al unísono.

\- En la verdadera guerra no hay trampas. Aprended a pelear en inferioridad de condiciones. Y si no os gusta rendíos. ¡Pero no esperéis la misma amabilidad de vuestros propios invasores!

El ex difunto Krilín asintió, hizo una seña a sus compañeros para continuar. Sus ánimos cambiaron.

La batalla siguió y uno de los elfos acabó por ser derrotado y volatilizado, obviamente una copia. Otro se retiró herido, y desapareció su copia. Pero no eran cinco elfos los restantes, sino veinte. No es que hubieran hecho más copias:

\- ¡El enemigo siempre puede recibir refuerzos! ¡Asumidlo!

 **Planeta Válinor. Palacio del Rey Vasilakis.**

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco el Rey de la Galaxia? ¡Ayudar a esos monstruos en guerra con nuestro noble pueblo!

El rey Vasilakis estaba que trinaba con la nueva información que le había traído Gesilea, Responsable de los Servicios de Inteligencia. En los días anteriores ya se había encontrado con que los murdorianos habían descubierto como sortear, en la medida de lo posible, el escudo antimisiles de los heliotas. El Rey Vasilakis no hubiera dudado del señor Radom, líder de los heliotas, cuando le aseguró que no habían ayudado a los orcos, de no ser porque Radom había añadido que estaba en contra de lo que llamaba invasión élfica al pacífico pueblo murdoriano.

El caso es que, fuera por la ayuda heliota o por la tecnología (o espionaje) murdorianos, las naves orcas ahora eran capaces de derrotar a las élficas. El planeta Válinor sufría de frecuentes bombardeos que requerían recuperar el espacio sideral, o que los comando élficos en Múrdor terminasen su trabajo en un tiempo record. Tampoco es que ahora el escudo antimisiles se hubiera vuelto inútil por arte de magia, seguía parando diversos ataques, y los ataques espaciales también causaba bajas de guerra a los orcos. Lo que ocurría con el escudo es que había pasado de ser prácticamente impermeable a sólo ligeramente útil; insuficiente contra una de las flotas más avanzadas de la galaxia.

Otro problema es que las tropas orcas se estaban defendiendo bastante bien de los comandos, a pesar de los constantes aunque escasos refuerzos desde Válinor. No sólo había orcos mejor entrenados y equipados de lo esperado, sino que cada vez eran más los elfos que no sólo eran derrotados, sino que además se pasaban al enemigo. También habían contratado unos mercenarios terrícolas, un planeta casi desconocido y cuyos guerreros siempre habían sido insignificantes, pero de repente habían tres con algún que otro centenar de unidades de combate. Lo más irritante del problema terrícola era que todo apuntaba a que algún traidor había tomado el aspecto de un capitán elfo (cuya coartada había sido probada y comprobada) para convencerlos y pasarlos al bando orco. Más traidores.

Pero el problema más grave era el recientemente informado por Gesilea: el Rey de la Galaxia había enviado a uno de sus patrulleros de superélite a ayudar. Según la responsable de espionaje, ese patrullero, un tal Jaco, era algo patoso pero fuerte (alrededor de un millar de unidades de combate), y con una buena lista de capturas de criminales en su haber. Al menos era casi tranquilizador que también ostentase con algunos sonoros fracasos por sus charlotadas, como cuando destruyó una civilización pulsando un botoncito por error. Esperaba que no fuera el caso, porque aunque los recursos minerales de Múrdor eran apetitosos, lo que hacía rentable la conquista era su tecnología.

El Rey Vasilakis expuso su plan:

\- En fin, perderán a ese patrullero por superélite que sea. Ellos lo han querido. Organizaremos un ataque a gran escala, en el que no tendrá más remedio que actuar el más poderoso de nuestros guerreros, o sea, yo. Mi poder de combate es inferior, pero todos sabemos que aún así podría vencer a ese tal Jaco en un uno contra uno. Llevaremos el apoyo de la mayor parte de nuestro ejército y nos jugaremos el todo por el todo en una única batalla, que ganaremos.

Gábalo, capitán general de las fuerzas valinorianas, aprovechó el momento para expresar su opinión:

\- Majestad, si me permite hablar. Es cierto que con su participación sí tenemos posibilidades de vencer, pero visto lo visto nuestra victoria ya no es tan segura como parecía a principios de la guerra. Además, podemos seguir adelante sin el planeta Múrdor; lo que sugiero aprovechar para pactar la paz con los orcos.

\- ¡Jamás! - Rugió el Rey.

\- Pero majestad, por favor. Usted es indispensable para el reino, por improbable que sea su caída o captura...

Antes de que el Rey Vasilakis lo cortara, el consejero de la moneda Drakumenis siguió con el mismo argumento, pero traído a su terreno, y relatado de modo más digerible:

\- Majestad, tened en cuenta que el esfuerzo bélico sólo resultará rentable si al tomar el planeta Múrdor lo hacemos sin destrozarlo demasiado, y sin tener demasiadas pérdidas nosotros. Además, hace falta un tiempo para renovar las bajas de un ejército, que podría aprovechar una potencia extranjera para cosechar los frutos de nuestros esfuerzos.

En realidad Drakumenis calculaba que en caso de vencer los gastos militares se recuperarían con creces. Y que la ampliación del ejército podría ser inmediata, gracias a los avales de las nuevas riquezas y oportunidades de negocio. Pero la probabilidad de perder era demasiado alta, con lo que seguir con la guerra sería un riesgo de expectativa negativa. Si bien había evitado hablar de posibilidades de derrota, porque espolear el orgullo del temperamental rey no era el modo más eficaz de hacerle entrar en razón.

Gesilea y Heranio se abstuvieron de añadir argumentos en favor de una tregua cuando el rey Vasilakis apoyó sus manos en los brazos de su trono, y se levantó conteniendo su ira:

\- No se preocupen por nuestras posibilidades de éxito, pues no escatimaremos recursos en este ataque. Además, lo que es durante el traslado de tropas a Múrdor no voy a caer, pues aunque el general Gábalo carezca de fe en su pueblo, sus habilidades le permitirán defender su nave sin ningún problema, nave en la que yo viajaré.

Necesitamos los recursos y tecnología de esos abominables orcos caníbales para prepararnos contra la amenaza de Freezer. Y por el bien de nuestra civilización: ¡Prevaleceremos!

 **Una hora después.**

Jaco recibió una llamada desde su casa, a pesar de vivir solo (había roto con su novia recientemente):

\- Hola Heranio, dime que ocurre.

Aunque, al menos en teoría, el móvil que Jaco había proporcionado a su amigo Heranio era a prueba de hackeos, pinchazos, etc. Sí le había parecido prudente utilizar los poderes telepáticos de la yardrat Hikari para advertir a Heranio de que sus siguientes llamadas fueran destinadas a su domicilio particular: Hikari acababa de alcanzarlo para teleportarle a Múrdor, y no era conveniente arriesgarse a que las llamadas del ex embajador fueran rastreadas por los suyos, y descubierto que hablaba por su cuenta con gente del planeta enemigo.

Una vez le hubo informado a su amigo patrullero tanto del inminente ataque a gran escala, como de la disposición de tropas y planes de batalla, el viejo ex embajador colgó y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Heranio tenía afecto a su esposa, de hecho a petición suya en un momento Jaco le volvería a enviar a la yardrat Hikari para teletransportarla a algún planeta amigo, Hélinor por ejemplo, para que tuviera refugio en caso de que su traición fracasara. Parecido a cuando hizo llamar a su amiga Hikari (¡ah!, aquellos tiempos en la embajada en Múrdor) para transportar a los terrícolas. Por lo que decía Jaco, el entrenamiento previo con los elfos marinos les había resultado útil contra los comandos en Múrdor. Y es que una muchedumbre de elfos dándote una paliza es una experiencia que espabila a cualquiera.

En cuanto a los hijos del matrimonio, los dos hijos eran mayores e independientes, por lo que a nadie se le ocurriría pringarles con una acusación de la que precisamente ellos sí eran realmente inocentes.

Sí, era un traidor. No era responsable de los bombardeos que había recibido su propio pueblo, pero sí había ayudado con sus informes al bando que los causaba. Muchos elfos inocentes habían perecido por la ambición de un gobierno corrupto. Pero también muchos orcos habían caído por una guerra que no habían buscado, por no mencionar a la opresión que sufrían los elfos marinos desde la anterior generación.

Sí, Heranio tenía afecto a su esposa. Pero no dejaba de ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, tan habitual en las casas nobiliarias de los elfos y de tantas otras civilizaciones de la galaxia. Y al que se habría negado, aún siendo desheredado, de no ser por la existencia del antiguo rey Teoforus, padre del actual rey Vasilakis. Fue Teoforus quien sometió a los elfos marinos bajo el yugo de los terrestres, que a su vez habían estado dividido en varios reinos hasta unificarles el rey Kaetanio, padre de Teoforus.

La buena cuestión es que durante una revuelta marina contra el rey Teoforus, este decidió disuadirles de nuevas intentonas mediante ejecuciones masivas de rebeldes. Uno de tales fue la hermosa elfa Lyra, que ni siquiera había participado activamente en la revuelta, pero que había ocultado a un pariente fugitivo. Lyra era el amor eterno de Heranio, y por ella se habría enfrentado a toda su familia de ser necesario. Ambos tenían concertado el día de su boda, sólo quedaba por saber si ello le costaría a Heranio perder a su familia. Ella falleció poco antes de haber tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo.


	27. Campo de Batalla: Múrdor

**CAMPO DE BATALLA: MÚRDOR**

Rocquia. Una de las mayores joyas del patrimonio histórico-artístico de los murdorianos. En tiempos pretéritos una valiosísima ruta de paso para las caravanas de caballos y camélidos (con sus equivalentes planetarios de nuestros dromedarios y camellos, junto a otros autóctonos de tres gibas), con las que los beduinos de la época transportaban las mercancías finas y exóticas que intercambiaban las mayores potencias de aquel entonces. Potencias frecuentemente enemigas entre sí, pero que a pesar de sus diferencias culturales eran capaces de comerciar entre sí, y ocasionalmente de intercambiar conocimientos, gracias precisamente a tales diferencias culturales.

La riqueza circulaba a espuertas, junto al flujo de ideas filosóficas, científicas, artísticas e ingenieriles. Grandes monumentos y construcciones convirtieron a Rocquia en uno de los faros que iluminaban las civilizaciones del continente, en tiempos anteriores incluso a los viajes espaciales. Tal importancia convertía frecuentemente a Rocquia en una pieza codiciada por todos los imperios de la época, y al mismo tiempo protegida por todos por temor a la expansión del poder de sus rivales.

Con el tiempo unas potencias se impusieron a otras. Lo que supuso riqueza para unos y miseria para otros. Y la riqueza de unos hizo brillar sus civilizaciones hasta que el virus de la corrupción las royó por dentro; suponiendo de nuevo riqueza para unos y miseria para otros, sólo que ahora también el declive de la civilización en sí. Esa época de caos redujo los intercambios comerciales, por lo que Rocquia dejó de ser un enclave estratégico, con lo que los mercaderes y el mundo olvidaron a Rocquia en las arenas del tiempo.

Pero numerosas centurias después, los eruditos descubrieron los valiosísimos restos de la mítica y fascinante Rocquia, de la que hasta entonces sólo habían conocido por las escasas menciones de los textos antiguos, muchos de los cuales también habrían desaparecido en los vaivenes del tiempo.

Tan gran joya de la cultura que los apestosos orcos usaron para ensuciar sus ciudades modernas vecinas con iniquidades: tenderetes con camisetas de "Yo he estado en Rocquia", o llaveros de camélidos con diversas chepas; museos repletos de objetos polvorientos, sólo valiosos para turistas estúpidos; excavaciones de antiguos templos de deidades tan caníbales como sus infames seguidores; etc.

Sí, Ganymedetes había tenido una muy buena idea al sugerir esta ciudad como el principal foco de los inicios de su ataque. Serían un mazazo moral para los murdorianos; no reduciría demasiado el valor económico del planeta, pues el dinero ganado por el dinero circulaba de inmediato por el resto del planeto, aunque es verdad que perderían una posible fuente de ingresos por el turismo interno, tampoco serían tantos los orcos los que quedarían con dinero para viajar; y sobretodo, el ataque planeado sería tan terrorífico como para forzar la rendición inmediata del planeta. En caso de ser demasiado obtusos, de camino entre Rocquia y la capital de Murdor había ciudades importantes que vaporizar.

Ganymedetes ya se hacía las cuentas de la lechera sobre los siguientes pasos de su plan. Una vez Vasilakis se enriqueciera con un nuevo planeta, sería casualmente asesinado mediante algún potente veneno, todavía no había decidido si a manos de terroristas murdorianos o elfos marinos. Luego él ejercería de regente mientras crecían los hijos de Vasilakis (que era un hombre de mediana edad, pero había pospuesto lo suyo su matrimonio), que casualmente también irían siendo asesinados. Entonces sería necesario un hombre fuerte, o sea él, para gobernar ambos planetas con mano de hierro.

Así se acabaría su cansina tarea de hacerle la cama al actual monarca, quien se bien se conservaba razonablemente, Ganymedetes los prefería jovencitos y, sobretodo, ejercer el rol activo de la relación. En cuanto a Freezer, el senescal no era idiota, y no era tan orgulloso como para tener claro que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra el tirano. Pero en caso de invasión confiaba en sus dotes diplomáticas para convencer al demonio de frío para permitirle trabajar con él, ostentando algún cargo al respecto: virrey por ejemplo.

 **Inmediaciones al planeta Múrdor.**

 _Flota murdoriana._

\- ¡Capitán Bazán! Las naves élficas están entrando en nuestro sistema solar.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora nos atendremos al plan.

El capitán Bazán era mucho peor jugador de billar que su amigo, el difunto capitán Douglas, quien antaño le derrotaba al juego de las bolitas una y otra vez cuando quedaban para tomar unos licores. Pero también era un competente militar que ahora tenía la oportunidad no sólo de vengar a su amigo, sino de salvar definitivamente a su pueblo de la amenaza de los ejércitos de Vasilakis.

 _Flota valinoriana._

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Emboscada!

\- ¡¿Como?! ¡Deben de tener algún topo! ¡Qué la retaguardia de nuestra flota aguante como pueda mientras la retaguardia aterrizamos en Múrdor! Una vez estemos cerca que se retiren.

El oficial pensó que bajo un fuego enemigo de tal magnitud no muchos podrían sobrevivir mientras el resto desembarcaban. Pero sí que era verdad que con unas pocas naves que llegaran a Múrdor sería suficiente. Además, el rey Vasilakis no era hombre que tolerase que se cuestionara sus órdenes:

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Vasilakis se dirigió a otro oficial:

\- Es evidente que los orcos nos han colocado un topo. Probablemente el mismo que les enseño a burlar nuestro escudo antimisiles. Que examinen todas las llamadas telefónicas realizadas en nuestro planeta al exterior.

Heranio tuvo que esforzarse por conservar su semblante hierático. Si bien su pueblo no destacaba por sus grandes avances en el campo de las telecomunicaciones, su poderosa economía le había permitido comprar los de otras civilizaciones más avanzadas, como los orcos. Dado que el número de llamadas al exterior se había reducido durante la guerra en poco tiempo sería descubierto.

 _Flota murdoriana._

\- ¡Capitán Bazán! La vanguardia élfica se está encarando a nosotros para que su retaguardia se dirija a Múrdor.

\- Ese condenado Vasilakis está dispuesto a sacrificar más de medio ejército por llegar a nuestro planeta, no podemos permitirlo. Que un quinto de nuestras fuerzas vayan tras ellos para hostigarles, que sea naves rápidas. Si les plantan cara que mantengan las distancias, sólo deben ganar el mayor tiempo posible mientras masacramos al resto. Y sigan informando a nuestras fuerzas terrestres, que se preparen para lo que se les avecina.

El Capitán Bazán era consciente de que si Vasilakis jugaba bien sus cartas, sacrificando unas naves más podría asegurarse su desembarco. El problema es que enviar más naves tras ellos no sólo arriesgaría el éxito del exterminio de medio ejército invasor, sino que comprometería las vidas de demasiados soldados, y podría incluso suponer que la flota valinoriana llegase casi intacta a su destino.

Vasilakis había perdido más de media flota, pero alcanzaba la atmósfera del planeta Múrdor. Cuando ya se hallaban a pocos kilómetros de la superficie:

\- ¡Gábalo, cancele el escudo de la nave!

Gracias al aviso de Heranio, los murdorianos habían tenido tiempo para concentrar sus mejores tropas en la zona de Rocquia: orcos de élite, como el comando de Galeno; el trío de mercenarios humanos; elfos renegados, tanto el grupo de Zúnder como otros reclutados por ellos mismos; y el más poderoso de todos, el patrullero de superélite, Jaco.

Vasilakis era lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir una nación entera con un simple rayo de ki. Ni las más avanzadas defensas antiaéreas orcas serían capaces de detenerlo, pero sí Jaco. Vasilakis recordaba perfectamente la osadía del Rey de la Galaxia. Y entraba dentro de lo posible que el topo hubiera revelado a tiempo el lugar de desembarco. No obstante Vasilakis no quería marear a sus tropas rediseñando el plan de ataque sobre la marcha, ni creía que las defensas murdorianas pudieran hacer nada ahora que había conseguido hacer llegar un porcentaje de sus naves. En cualquier caso había que prevenir que su ataque de saludo pudiera ser frenado por Jaco.

Para seguir con la moda elfa, Vasilakis creó una copia de sí mismo. Ambos Vasilakis se transformaron en dragón:

\- ¡Rayo de devastación! - Fueron sendos ataques energéticos con carga, como el kamehame pero con otro nombre. Y eran dos, Jaco como mucho podría parar uno.

Jaco era capaz de generar grandes cantidades de ki, lo que le convertía en un luchador fuera de lo ordinario; pocos seres vivos superaban su millar de unidades de combate. Su limitación estribaba en que no estaba tan entrenado como para controlar su ki hasta el punto de realizar por sí mismo semejantes ataques. Afortunadamente iba equipado con pistolas diseñadas para cargar con el ki del portador:

\- ¡Rayo Élite!

El rayo de Jaco superaba poco a poco al de su oponente. ¿Pero qué fue del segundo Rayo Devastador? El trío de humanos estaba al lado de Jaco, pero todos ellos eran muy inferiores a Vasilakis elfo, no digamos a Vasilakis dragón:

\- ¡Kamehame! - El truco estaba en unirse para lanzar su ataque con la fuerza sumada de los tres.

El kamehame conjunto neutralizaba a su propio oponente más deprisa incluso que el de Jaco. Al ver que no podía ganar por ahí, un Vasilakis retrocedió al tiempo que aguantaba su ataque como podía, mientras que el otro se interpuso en medio para recibir los dos: ¡BOOOOM! La copia de Vasilakis fue aniquilada, pero el auténtico aún estaba lleno de ases en la manga.

El tiempo que duró el rifirrafe de rayos fue más que suficiente para que las naves acantonadas en Rocquia entraran en combate. La orden era centrarse en las naves invasoras, preferentemente las que no tuvieran elfos voladores cercanos. La razón era que los soldados elfos de élite poseían una potencia de fuego superior a la de sus naves en sí; así que la idea era dificultar la maniobrabilidad de la parte débil de las huestes valinorianas, además disminuir el número de (dar matarile a) los soldados elfos que no eran de élite.

Vasilakis aún estaba bastante libre para seguir atacando tranquilamente:

\- Señor Drakumenis, proporcióneme refuerzos de los suyos.

Así lo hizo. Docenas de Vasilakis Dragón aparecieron por doquier:

\- ¡Rayo Devastador Múltiple!

\- ¡Oh, no! - Gritaron Jaco y los humanos. - Apenas hemos podido con dos. ¿Cómo vamos a parar tantos ataques a la vez?

Heranio habría preferido jugar su baza en otro momento. Básicamente con los ministros y guardaespaldas de Vasilakis ocupados en una batalla campal. Pero sabía que con uno sólo de esos ataques bastaría para barrer casi todas las vidas de la región:

\- ¡AAAAARGH!

Antes de ser el Consejero de la Moneda, Drakumenis había sido un empresario terrateniente ducho en doble contabilidad. Como mago de combate también, pues los nuevos Drakumenis Dragón que había generado eran simples espejismos. Doble contabilidad: dos Vasilakis reales y muchos de distracción.

Heranio conocía esa técnica, y aprovechó su cercanía para fijarse en quienes eran los reales, para lanzarles un rayo de ki con cada mano al tiempo que se separaba de los demás valinorianos.

\- ¡Escudo! - Por razones de tiempo, el General Gábalo sólo aplicó esta técnica en el verdadero, así que la copia fue gravemente herida y la mitad de los espejismos desaparecieron. Sí, la misma técnica que había aplicado en la nave durante la batalla en el espacio. La técnica por la que Vasilakis estaba antes tan seguro de que su nave sería de las que alcanzarían su destino.

Mientras tanto, como los guardaespaldas ya estaban al tanto de la existencia de un topo, aún siendo demasiado lentos para evitar el ataque de Heranio, sí llegaron a tiempo para acribillarlo antes de que el embajador pudiera escapar con vida.

Vasilakis reanudó su ataque:

\- ¡Rayo Devastador!

Aún eran dragones de sobra para marear, pero Fedra, la ilusionista renegada, captó la jugada:

\- ¡Disipar potenciado! - Los dragones falsos desaparecieron. - ¡Ese es el verdadero, chicos!

\- ¡Rayo Élite!

\- ¡Kamehame!

Esta vez Vasilakis fue alcanzado de lleno, y si no fue desintegrado es porque la gran distancia desde la que se atacaban le dio tiempo de sobra a Gábalo para reforzar su escudo.

Asesorado por Hikari, mejor conocedora tanto de los usuarios de ki como de la magia, Ateneo, Comandante en Jefe de las tropas murdorianas, comenzó a impartir órdenes:

\- ¡Hiro! Teleporta a Jaco y los humanos hasta Vasilakis. ¡Que no siga lanzando bombas a placer!

\- ¡Escuadrón Petirrojo! ¡Escuadrón Azul! ¡Atacad en tromba y apoyadles!

\- ¡Señor, sí señor!

El Escuadrón Petirrojo estaba formado por la élite de la infantería pesada orca, luchadores expertos equipados con las mejores armaduras de combate. En esta ocasión iban a emplear las más caras y avanzadas de su planeta, con la capacidad de volar. El pelotón de Galeno era uno de los varios que formaban este escuadrón.

El Escuadrón Azul era todavía menor en número, pero no en poder. Estaba formado por los elfos alistados por Zúnder. Los amigos de Galeno les propusieron el nombre de Comando Renegado, pero los ejem... renegados no compartían su retorcido sentido del humor. Se bautizaron Escuadrón Azul, por el color del mar. Y es que una de las razones de su cambio de bando era que los orcos les recordaban a los oprimidos elfos marinos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! - Se sorprendió Zúnder al verlo. Todavía no habían llegado ni a la mitad de su trayecto.

\- ¡No se preocupe señor! - Respondió Tanakis. - Mortanios y yo nos encargaremos de ese mostrenco, aunque sea con ayuda de los feos. - Añadió lacónico para sí.- (¡Glups! Si podemos, claro.)

\- Yo también seré necesaria. - Dijo Fedra.

\- Lo siento Fedra, creo que harás más falta arri... - Iba a decir Tanakis, pero la expresión de su compañera no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Y es que durante la orden de Ateneo a Hiro, Valisakis había ordenado:

\- ¡Akileo, Gesilea! ¡Maniobra de distracción!

Gesilea aplicó un conjuro de invisibilidad sobre su compañero y sobre sí misma. No pudieron llegar a su objetivo antes de que Hiro teleportara a los humanos. Lo que tampoco fue ningún problema, pues aunque Jaco y los humanos con kaioken fueran superiores a los dos Vasilakis, y más en su forma humanoide, el resto de consejeros y la guardia personal eran más que de sobra para compensar. Eso mientras no llegaran los refuerzos orcos antes que los propios, que bastante tenían las naves elfas con aguantar la potencia de fuego de las orcas. Pero el desplazamiento de los escuadrones Petirrojo y Azul dejarían el campo libre para la creación de Akileo: un coloso de tierra, formado por la propia arcilla del suelo murdoriano.

Mensaje de Fedra:

\- ¡Señora Hikari! Por favor, que Ateneo retire las naves del coloso. Ese mostrenco es más rápido de lo que aparenta. Que no lo ataque nadie hasta que lo reduzcamos. Ya nos ocuparemos de mantenerlo ocupado y que no destruya nuestros campamentos.

El caso es que a pesar del mensaje, varias naves orcas atacaron al bicho de arcilla más grande que un rascacielos. Las explosiones causadas por sus misiles fueron espectaculares, desde un punto de vista estético, pero no le causaron ningún daño. El monstruo sin dedos ni apenas rasgos faciales definidos, abatió con simples manotazos varias naves tecnológicamente avanzadísimas, junto a las vidas de sus tripulantes.

\- ¡Parásitos zombi!

\- ¡Raíces enredaderas!

\- ¡Misiles retardados! ¡Aaaaargh!

Como creía no necesitar nada más, Fedra había utilizado una versión energéticamente barata de su conjuro de invisibilidad, el cual tenía la limitación que en cuanto en usuario empleara la magia o un ataque de ki volvía a ser visible. Les sobró a sus compañeros para llegar al coloso, debilitarlo por unos parásitos zombi que absorbían magia, y aprovechar su enlentecimiento para acentuarlo con unas enredaderas. Ahora estaba a caldo para recibir una técnica conocida, entre los elfos, que consistía en unos misiles mágicos que no detonaban apenas llegar, sino después y con resultados muy potentes.

¡Clash! ¡Flosh! No podría lanzar más, Fedra había sido destruida por sendos ataques de ki de Akileo y Gesilea.

Al mismo tiempo, Jaco y los humanos iban siendo desbordados por Vasilakis, su copia y su guardia. Sólo el instinto de supervivencia de los héroes les permitía no sucumbir. Lo peor era que Hiro no encontraba la tranquilidad necesaria para teleportarse, y a pesar de sus técnicas era el más débil físicamente del grupo. Bastante tenían Jaco y los humanos con lo suyo, como para además poder defender al pobre yadrat.

La rápida aniquilación de Fedra había sorprendido a Tanakis y Mortanios, que en lugar de esquivar los nuevos ataques de Akileo y Gesilea sólo tuvieron tiempo de frenarlos con sus propios rayos de ki. Pero los consejeros de Vasilakis eran mucho más poderosos, y sus rayos se imponían claramente hasta ser atacados por detrás por: ¡Fedra!

La fuerza sumada de los tres renegados era muy inferior a la de sus consejeros, pero las vulnerables espaldas de estos fueron bien golpeadas por la traicionera ilusionista. Fedra había advertido a sus compañeros que la creación de semejante coloso resultaba más sencilla a cortas distancias, y que si nadie había visto a su creador probablemente alguien lo habría invisibilizado. Así que se le ocurrió crear una ilusión de sí misma como cebo.

También fueron una ilusión las naves que habían molestado al coloso, cuya función era entretenerlo antes de que alcanzara a los campamentos de verdad. Ahora sí podrían venir las auténticas naves, y compensar así la falta de potencia de fuego del trío de renegados.

Por desgracia sí estaban siendo destruidas naves de verdad en otros frentes de batalla, pues aunque las naves elfas eran inferiores, las tropas no indispensables para su control no paraban de salir para aportar ese extra de potencia de fuego.

Mientras tanto en el frente de Vasilakis:

\- ¡Disco Solar! - Los tres humanos se habían colocado alrededor de Hiro, que por fin tuvo el respiro que necesitaba para teleportarse. Menos mal, porque su madre ya estaba pensando en apartar a sus hermanos de sus respectivos campos de batalla, y aún temía que no diera tiempo.

La ventaja sacada contra los elfos cegados sólo fue temporal, algunos poseían poderes que les permitían prescindir de la vista. Y al poco rato los demás estuvieron también operativos. El kaioken cada vez costaba más de mantener.

¡Zum! ¡El apalizado Hiro había vuelto! Y con Galeno y Aníbal. ¡Zum! Sus bombas de humo taparon la visión de toda la zona. Los humanos sabían sentir tanto el ki como las corrientes de aire, los orcos disponían de sensores de infrarrojos, y Jaco tenía bastante con simples manchas borrosas moviéndose un apenas para distinguir lo que ocurría. Sólo algunos de los elfos eran hábiles peleando a ciegas, y parte de ellos habían sido abatidos durante el disco solar triple.

El fuego concentrado en el cuello, hombros y rodillas del coloso lo desmembraron; ahora Fedra y compañía podrían volver al combate. La pega era que se habían visto obligados a apartarse, lo que era mejor que perder a dos fuertes soldados como Akileo y Gesilea, para los propios guerreros más aún que para sus respectivos bandos.

Más refuerzos fueron llegando a la zona caliente, no sólo el resto de los escuadrones Petirrojo y Azul, sino también refuerzos de los propios valinorianos. Junto a más criaturas invocadas tanto por los elfos invasores como por los renegados.

Pero las defensas antiaéreas y superioridad en naves de los orcos fue incrementando paulatinamente la presión sobre los elfos. Hasta que fueron bastantes los guardias palatinos demasiado ocupados con mantener sus propias vidas, lo que permitió una acción conjunta para engañar a los dos Vasilakis con una tanda de imágenes múltiples y ataques de ki combinados:

\- ¡Triple Kamehamehax2! - Lanzaron los humanos a uno.

\- ¡Rayo Élite! - Lanzó Jaco al otro.

Tanto el Rey Invasor como su Copia habían sido aniquilados.

Todavía quedaba el grueso de las tropas élficas por derrotar, pero para evitar una masacre (que también habrían sufrido los propios orcos) el General Gábalo desobedeció las órdenes del ahora difunto Vasilakis y su chambelán Ganymedetes, ahora supuesto regente del reino hasta la mayoría de edad de los hijos.

 **Planeta Válinor. Palacio del Rey Vasilakis.**

\- ¡Chambelán Ganymedetes! ¡Malas noticias! El Rey Vasilakis ha muerto durante el asalto y nuestras tropas se han rendido.

\- ¿Quién estaba al mando en el momento de la rendición?

\- El General Gábalo.

\- Esta bien. Cuando vuelva nos dará explicaciones en un consejo de guerra. Nuestro poderoso ejército no se rinde así como así. - En realidad Ganymedetes sospechaba que probablemente el general había sido prudente, y que más bien habría que agradecerle el no hacer aniquilar estúpidamente los restos de sus tropas. Pero a alguien habría que culpar después de cara a la opinión pública.

\- Y no sólo eso, chambelán. Una coalición de elfos marinos han aprovechado la marcha de la mayor parte de nuestros hombres para asaltar el palacio.

\- ¡Miserables! ¿¡Cómo se atreven?! ¡Frenen su asalto cuanto antes! ¡Se arrepentirán de su insolencia!

\- Hacemos lo que podemos chambelán, pero cada vez se adentran más.

\- Está bien. Preparen un plan de evacuación para una emergencia.

El oficial que informaba a Ganymedetes era consciente de que el plan de evacuación era para Ganymedetes mismo, junto a los soldados esenciales para escoltarle. Pero ya antes del ataque su opinión sobre el favorito del rey ya era lo suficientemente negativa como para no poder empeorar.

¡Booom! Una de las paredes del salón se vino abajo. Apareció un grupo de rebeldes marinos. El de mayor graduación de ellos se dirigió a Ganymedetes con una sonrisa:

\- Saludos, chambelán. Me alegro de que haya sido tan amable de esperarnos.

 **Planeta Múrdor.**

Como Comandante en Jefe de Válinor, ahora que el Estado de su planeta había sido completamente descabezado, fue el general Gábalo el encargado de ultimar el acuerdo de paz con los orcos. Las principales cláusulas fueron:

\- El pago de cuantiosas indemnizaciones de guerra, para compensar tanto los daños materiales como los humanos.

\- La independencia de los elfos marinos respecto a los terrestres. El presidente Juvenal no sólo buscaba recompensar a sus aliados, sino también dividir las fuerzas de sus peligrosos vecinos.

\- El indulto total para los renegados elfos, que ahora tendrían la posibilidad incluso de regresar a sus anteriores filas sin tener el expediente manchado.

\- La ejecución del chambelán Ganymedetes, instigador de la invasión. En este punto Gábalo no sólo cedió, sino que además fue quien discretamente dio la idea al presidente Juvenal, pues bastante había tenido con soportar a un Vasilakis.

\- Nombramiento de Belynio, primo de Vasilakis como nuevo rey de Válinor. En palabras de Gábalo este hombre: "Es otro asno pomposo y un corrupto, pero al menos tiene dos dedos de frente y con él se puede hablar. No lo podría jurar, pero creo que este hombre preferirá comerciar en paz con sus vecinos antes que arriesgar las arcas y vidas de nuestra gente en guerras estúpidas."

A pesar de todo la guerra fue también un trágico desastre para los propios murdorianos. Había muerto gente como Silvio, experto aviador pero no a prueba de misiles, junto a otros conocidos de Galeno y Aníbal. O Natsuki, una hija de Hikari que murió también durante la batalla. Varios elfos renegados, como el propio Embajador Jefe Heranio, que en paz descanse. Y mucha gente anónima más.

Cada miembro del cuarteto de humanos albergaba ahora una duda en su interior. ¿Podrían usar las bolas del dragón discretamente para resucitar a las víctimas de la guerra? ¿Pondría ello en riesgo la Tierra?

Hasta que Hikari los llevó a una reunión privada:

\- Chicos, en primer lugar quiero agradeceros la ayuda que nos habéis dado. De no ser por vosotros como mínimo la destrucción que hemos sufrido habría sido aún mayor. Tanto el Presidente Juvenal como nuestro Rey Caetanio (Múrdor era una monarquía parlamentaria) os darían las gracias en persona, pero les he convencido de que conviene daros las gracias de la manera más discreta posible.

\- ¿Y eso a que viene?- Preguntó Bulma, suspicaz.

\- Soy muy buena oliéndome cuando la gente oculta algo. Y también con la telepatía. Sí, os he leído pensar en vuestras bolas del dragón.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tranquilos, precisamente lo que deseo es que las mantengáis en secreto. Bueno, mentira. En realidad lo que quiero es que resucitéis a mi hija, pero no puede ser. En otras circunstancias podríamos convencer a la gente de que se ha recuperado milagrosamente, pero a estas alturas está claro que está muerta y bien muerta. Esto me desgarra como madre, aunque mi expresión no me delate, pero algo así llamaría demasiado la atención sobre nuestro planeta. A Natsuki no le gustaría. Ya os hablé el otro día del Emperador Freezer y su gente.

La idea de un ejército con gente veinte veces o más fuerte que Jaco, junto a un líder muy superior a todos ellos juntos los había aterrado.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro, claro! Mantengamos a salvo nuestros planetas. - Se apresuró a decir Bulma.

\- No obstante, sí que es verdad que entrenaros servirá para reducir la cantidad de gente que pueda asaltar vuestro planeta, incluidos los guerreros del espacio. Aunque por otra parte, quizá alguno de ellos pertenezca a las élites de Freezer.

Con ello volvemos a lo de antes. Vuestro planeta figura en los atlas galácticos, pero es relativamente poco conocido. Y cuanto menos se conozca más seguro estará. Por eso hemos decidido recompensaros discretamente y sin fanfarria ni condecoraciones. Eso no significa que os vayamos a escatimar agradecimientos: tendréis oro, valioso en todas partes; y tendréis entrenamiento. Eso sí, el precio del entrenamiento será que si os llamamos acudiréis de nuevo.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué clase de recompensa es esa? - Protestó Yajirobe.

\- No te preocupes, pagamos a nuestros mercenarios con generosidad; por eso vivo aquí. Además no estaréis obligados a aceptar cuando vuestro planeta esté en peligro, la misión sea suicida, o cosas así.

\- ¡Ah, vale! Eso cambia.

\- Bueno, aquí tenéis el oro. Ahora descansad un par de días, despedios de vuestros amigos de por aquí y partid hacia Namek. Mi hijo Hiro os irá entrenando de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Viene con nosotros a Námek?

\- Sólo en cierto modo.


	28. Lunch Bicolor

**LUNCH BICOLOR**

 **Planeta Múrdor. Tasca Chipirónez.**

\- ¡Por Silvio!

\- ¡Por Heranio!

\- ¡Por todos los camaradas caídos!

El día después de la guerra, estando ya enterrados los susodichos, los comandos de Galeno, Zúnder y Krilín se habían reunido en el bar favorito de los primeros. Galeno rompió el hielo:

\- Bueno peña, esta noche Aries, Palomo, Aníbal y yo nos vamos de juerga por ahí. Es lo que Silvio habría querido. Si alguien más se apunta que lo diga.

\- Lo siento chicos. - Se disculpó Aníbal. - Pero esta vez no me vais a atrapar en vuestras correrías. Todavía no me he repuesto de la guerra y esta noche me acostaré temprano.

\- Entiendo. Quieres acostarte temprano y quieres ver si lo puedes hacer con la señorita Los-Orcos-Me-Dan-Asco.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - Saltó Fedra - ¡Sólo hemos estado hablando de remedios medicinales!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Por lo visto ahora se le llama así. Bueno, entonces Aries y yo vamos a buscar unas herbalistas animosas con las que "charlar" de yerbajos.

\- No, a ver. - Intervino Aníbal. - Eso no lo entiende un iletrado como tú, que no lees ni las etiquetas de las botellas de alcohol. Fedra y yo estamos debatiendo sobre si es más eficaz la medicina moderna o las técnicas tradicionales élficas.

\- Que conste que respeto las técnicas tradicionales. - Comenzó Bulma, con ánimo de ayudar a su amiga Fedra de salir de una conversación que la incomodaba. - Fueron muy útiles en los tiempos en los que la medicina moderna no se había desarrollado. Pero los nuevos avances científicos nos han provisto de remedios que las han superado.

¡Plaf! Palomo le asestó una buena colleja a Aries, al percatarse a tiempo de que iba a aprovechar la distracción de la humana para meterle mano.

\- Eso de superar es cuanto menos cuestionable. Nuestros remedios en bastantes ocasiones ofrecen resultados más potentes e inmediatos que los vuestros. - Dijo Fedra.

\- Sí, cuando utilizáis la magia. - Arguyó Aníbal. - Pero nuestra especie no es afín a ella.

\- Pero eso es porque no estáis en sintonía con la naturaleza. - Dijo ahora Tanakis.

\- Pues mi tío Salcédez, - obviamente hablaba Galeno, cuya familia era probablemente la más variopinta de la galaxia- pasa mucho más tiempo viviendo solo en la selva que en la civilización, comiendo a base de insectos y de lo que caza y pesca. Y no domina la magia ni de librarse de Hacienda, sobre estar en el quinto pino.

\- Y dejando aparte los parientes de este, - siguió Aníbal- que son más animales que los animales. Nuestros antepasados orquínidos: mucha herbología; utensilios de hueso, piedra y madera; etc. Pero el registro fósil no indica que dominaran ninguna magia. Es casi seguro que creían en ella, como los orcos de las tribus aisladas que aún viven en el paleolítico, y que tampoco dominan realmente la magia.

\- Bueno, vale. - Concedió Fedra. - Nuestro talento con la magia es innato, pero vuestras medicinas se sacan de sustancias químicas que se hallan en plantas. Y nuestros remedios no tienen la química y efectos secundarios de los vuestros.

\- Ya, pero porque los concentramos. Para cositas suaves bastan las hierbas. Pero para la mayoría de enfermedades o te tomas pastillas concentradas, o un quintal de hierbas. Y eso si no eres un dragón o similar no hay estómago que lo resista.

\- Pues bien que te gustan las infusiones. Sobretodo las valinorianas.

\- ¡Ahí me has pillado! Sigo siendo más de café, pero vuestro té sí que es bueno de verdad, no como el agua con hierbecillas que nos suelen vender en los supermercados.

La conversación derivó a excursiones por el bosque. Lo que recordó a Krilín:

\- Pues sí, aparte de la tunda que nos dieron el otro día los elfos de Arielano; otra cosa que nos ha ayudado a centrarnos ha sido la historia de como evolucionó una buena amiga nuestra.

\- ¿Está buena? - Preguntó Aries.

¡Plaf! Bulma le metió una buena colleja. Pero el asentimiento de Krilín y Yajirobe fueron claros.

 **Planeta Tierra. Bosque de los Totémicos. Casi un año antes del resurgir de Piccolo.**

Hacía poco que Violet había recolectado junto a Krilín, Yamcha y Puar, la bola el dragón del demonio Shura. Ahora tenía que recoger la siguiente junto a su amiga y compañera Lunch. Los totémicos que daban nombre al bosque donde se encontraba eran animales como los de cualquier bosque grande y salvaje, con la diferencia de que estos eran versiones mucho más grandes, inteligentes y agresivas que sus contrapartidas habituales: lobos del tamaño de rinocerontes, jabalís que parecían mamuts hipertrofiados, etc. Sólo faltaba la típica chica guapa y salvaje criada por lobos.

Un lugar idílico donde la preciosa Lunch Morena se tomaba un baño desnuda en el río, cantando:

 _"Vamos con afán, todos a la vez,_ _  
_ _a buscar con ahínco las bolas del dragón"_

No es que fuera una estúpida inconsciente de los peligros del bosque. Sólo era que desde que había aprendido a pasar a su estado de Lunch Rubia a voluntad, su confianza en sí misma había subido como la espuma. Como la espuma que mal cubría las partes de su cuerpo no sumergidas en las aguas del río:

 _"Intentémoslo con valor, unidos a Pilaf no hay nada que perder_ _  
_ _pues sus droides y guerreros_ _  
_ _a todos respeto infunden, ya lo vais a ver"_

Confianza más que justificada. Poco antes Violet y ella habían apalizado a una manada de monos Sun Wukong de cuatro metros, gracias a su dominio del ki y a sus armaduras mejoradas.

 _"Este mundo es una isla sin par,_ _  
_ _donde hay escondido, un tesoro en él."_

Y así hasta que vio a unas simples comadrejas comunes agarrar su ropa con los dientes y echar a correr con ella:

\- ¡Malditos bicharracos! - La transformación en rubia fue automática. - ¡Ahora veréis!

Acto seguido sacó el mando, lo único de lo que no se había desprendido para el baño, y vestida únicamente con su armadura cibernética echó a correr tras las comadrejas.

Lunch tenía más facilidad para recortar distancias a las comadrejas que para rematar la persecución. Su velocidad era muy superior, pero el pequeño tamaños de los bichejos junto a su conocimiento del terreno les permitían pasar por zonas enmarañadas y por agujeros demasiado pequeños para el inmenso armatoste de Lunch. Solución: ¡Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta!

Despejó el bosque en varios metros a su alrededor. Pero el oso totémico que vigilaba era ágil de sobra como para saltar esos metros de golpe. Y de una patada lanzar a Lunch a las arenas movedizas, alrededor de las cuales habían estado corriendo las comadrejas.

El impacto de la armadura fue tal que la armadura estaba sumergida casi completamente. Lunch trató de forzar los motores para ascender, pero cuando iba por media armadura el oso le lanzó una pedrada que además de abollarla la volvió a hundir. Lunch se vió obligada a activar los asientos eyectores para salir, con lo que se salvó de la ciénaga... para ahora enfrentarse desnuda y desarmada a un oso como un stegosaurio, y de gran agilidad e inteligencia.

\- ¡Ahora verás, mascota de circo! - Aulló la mercenaria.

¡Paf! De una poderosa patada de kárate el oso lanzó a la furibunda guerrera por los aires:

\- Señorita, permítame informarle de que al contrario que la mayoría de mis compañeros del bosque, poseo algo más que fuerza bruta. He sido instruido en las nobles artes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Para derrotarme tendrá que...

\- ¡Muere felpudo con patas!

Esta vez en lugar de aproximarse con un salto, Lunch se desplazó corriendo hacia el oso intelectual, gracias a lo cual pudo reaccionar debidamente ante su nueva patada: desplazamiento lateral para no absorber toda la potencia del golpe, parando con el exterior de la tibia ofreciendo un poco de ángulo para absorber aún menos. Gracias a lo cual sólo fue desplazada hacia un lado, pero no pudo evitar que el coloso tomara la iniciativa gracias al mayor alcance de sus golpes.

Lunch trató de retroceder para reemprender un nuevo ataque. Y para su sorpresa se encontró con que el oso no trataba de presionarla con golpes largos; en su lugar se quedó en posición de guardia, manteniendo las distancias y a la expectativa. Hasta entonces la táctica de combate Lunch Rubia siempre había sido cargar a lo loco y con agresividad, pero desde que conoció a los guerreros tortuga, tanto la experiencia en misiones peligrosas como la influencia de Violet habían aguzado su instinto guerrero: el oso pretendía ganar tiempo. Pero, ¿para qué? Sólo se le ocurría que para esperar refuerzos o... ¡separarla de Violet!

Debía vencer al oso pedante cuanto antes, pero también debía atacar con inteligencia. En caso contrario le pasaría como al cazador del chiste, que siempre que fallaba el tiro el oso le castigaba con sodomía; hasta que al final el animal le dice: "Me parece que tu aquí no vienes a cazar."

Lunch analizó el terreno. Avanzó medio metro hacia el oso; se puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza, levantando su hermosa melena; se contoneó sensualmente y con su más seductora voz, dentro de lo posible en su forma ruda y basta, le dijo:

\- ¿Tanto trabajo sólo para contemplarme en pelotas?

\- Disculpe señorita. - Explicó el oso. - Creo que esto es un malentendido, tenga en cuenta que somos de espe...

¡Zum! ¡Clonc! La piedra chutada por Lunch dio de lleno en las partes del pobre oso. A continuación lo remató de una patada giratoria en plena mandíbula. Una vez noqueado el pobre bicho, Lunch se hizo un traje de selva express con unas ramitas, hierbas y barro; arrancó una ametralladora de la armadura que se hundía en el barro; y se largó pitando a por su compañera.

Lunch encontró a Violet en un claro cercano a donde había parado a descansar. Y de algún modo también había sido atraída a una trampa. No es que estuviera en bolas, pero sí tenía la armadura averiada; aunque al menos llevaba dos espadas y tenía enfundadas dos pistolas. Estaba entera pero herida, cansada y rodeada de enemigos:

\- Un samurai hombre jaguar metido en un droide de combate.

\- Un hombre pantera vestido con ropas pardas, claramente pensadas para ir por los bosques. Equipado con también con espadas y armas de fuego.

\- Un bicho de cuatro metros de alto con cabeza de caballo, cuernos de ciervo, colmillos de jabalí, cuerpo de gorila y garras de oso. Rodeado de varios animales gigantes más.

\- Los cadáveres de un lobo gigante y un Sun Wukong.

\- Varios animales gigantes más, como los que derrotaban fácilmente cuando llevaban las armaduras que ya no tenían. Pero estos se mantenían a distancia por orden del bicho multiespecie, pues consideraba a la acorralada Violet demasiado peligrosa para ellos.

Lunch volvió a recurrir a sus sofisticadas técnicas de combate:

\- ¡MATAR! ¡MATAR! ¡MATAR! - ¡Ra-ta-ta-ta! Carga con disparos y patadas a los pobres animales que no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse.

Violet le lanzó una de sus dos espadas:

\- ¡Lunch...

\- ¡Al ataque! - Gritó el hombre pantera, demasiado sensato como para regalar a sus enemigos tiempo para elaborar planes.

Lo que Violet no había tenido tiempo de contar a su compañera era que la habían perseguido poco después de separarse, para llevarla a ese claro donde ahora estaban rodeadas. Los dos animales muertos eran incluso más rápidos que los demás, y sobretodo expertos en artes marciales. Había conseguido matarlos, pero a costa de perder su armadura. El multiespecie, que era algo así como el líder espiritual de los animales, parecía haberse entristecido por la pérdida de los suyos a pesar de la ventaja conseguida. Y es que según había alardeado el hombre pantera, los totémicos le debían un favor.

En cuanto al jaguar con armadura era un antiguo colega suyo de la Cinta Roja: el General Copper Shogun. El entrenamiento de los últimos meses de Violet la había puesto a la par con este samurai en combate sin armas, pero con espadas él era muy superior y además tenía muchos amigos. Su muerte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Al menos, gracias a que en un descuido casi mata al líder totémico, éste se vio obligado a apartar a unos totémicos normales para su propia protección; ello y la muerte de sus dos campeones le alertó de que ella era demasiado peligrosa para sus animales y que mejor era mantenerlos apartados.

Violet imaginaba que el hombre pantera sería algún amigo de Copper Shogun, con el que habría acordado repartirse la recompensa que alguien (probablemente Red) les daría por la bola del dragón del bosque. Lo que no sabía era que el hombre pantera se llamaba Malibú, tenía el don de hablar con los animales y tenía varias mascotas como las comadrejas de Lunch. El favor que le quería agradecer el Espíritu del Bosque era que unos años antes les había ayudado contra unos especuladores urbanísticos que querían talar medio bosque para edificar un complejo de chalets de superlujo, con sus correspondientes safaris organizados. En cuanto a las habilidades marciales de los campeones totémicos, eran fruto del adiestramiento que les había proporcionado Copper Shogun en recompensa por la bola del dragón.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Lunch ametralló a Copper, quien con las katanas gigantes que portaba su droide paró las balas sin dificultad. Natural, incluso la propia Violet, menos habilidosa con las armas de hoja, había estado haciendo otro tanto con los disparos de sus dos principales enemigos.

\- ¡Lunch! ¡Shogun es mío! ¡Tú la pantera! - Gritó la excintarrojista. Violet conocía mejor las tretas de Copper Shogun, y no caería en ellas tan fácilmente como Lunch.

Ambos duelos de esgrima comenzaron. De las chicas la que más sobrada iba era Lunch, no por ser más diestra con la espada que su amiga, sino porque Kane el hombre pantera no lo era tanto como Copper Shogun. Tampoco es que fuera una manca total, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a manejar cuchillos, y Son Gohan tiempo atrás le había enseñado a pelear con el bastón (extrapolable a ataques con sillas o patas de mesa). Mientras que Kane de lo que tenía algo más de práctica era con machetes.

La responsabilidad de tener que terminar con su rival cuanto antes, junto al hecho de que Violet ya había sido resucitada una vez, y si moría esta vez sería definitiva, disparó la furia y desesperación de Lunch, así como su ya de por sí endiablada velocidad. Desafortunamente Kane se percató de la otra cara de la moneda:

\- Que conste que yo soy más de gatas, Tarzana. Pero por lo visto mis comadrejas te encuentran bastante sexy.

\- ¡AAAARRRRRGGH!

De haberle alcanzado el espadazo le habría partido en dos, pero había resultado demasiado predecible, por exagerado y abierto. Kane se agachó mientras avanzaba en 45º e hirió a Lunch en un costado con un tajo de refilón.

Mientras tanto Violet tenía problemas para ganar tiempo. Había probado incluso aprovechar algún ataque fallido de Copper para huir hacia el bosque, y de un puñetazo arrancar algún árbol que usar como arma. Pero el cinturón de seguridad de los totémicos la acribillaba a piedras en cuanto se separaba demasiado del samurai, o cuando se acercaba demasiado a los límites del claro:

\- ¡Aaaargh! - Por si fuera poco, el chillido de dolor Lunch la alertaba de que quizá no podría contar con ella, para sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Violet se sumió en la desesperación, y Copper Shogun aprovechó para decapitarla, o mejor dicho a su imagen. La verdadera había utilizado está técnica de la escuela de la tortuga para ubicarse detrás del droide de Copper, y destrozar con una patada hacha, ya no el plástico reforzado de la cabina, sino el todavía más duro chasis metálico. El jaguar samurai se vio forzado a perder su protección robótica, pero aún conservaba la ventaja de su superioridad en esgrima.

Copper había usado dos espadas con el droide porque con los mandos era lo que más sencillo le resultaba de hacer, pero en cuerpo a cuerpo se limitó a una única katana por ser el arma con la que tenía más soltura. Este duelo, en lugar de ser un combate entre astucia y velocidad como los de Kane y Lunch, fue una batalla técnica. Ambos espadachines se lanzaban ataques de segunda y tercera intención, incluso más allá. Tajos y estocadas desde todos los ángulos, contraataques, paradas, esquivas y fintas, etc. Sus aceros se sentían orgullosos de sus portadores.

Ambos eran buenos, pero Copper Shogun era aún mejor, y poco a poco se iba haciendo con la iniciativa. Pero un error tonto lo dejó traspuesto, y traspasado por una estocada de Violet. Un poco raro. Para cuando se olió la tostada, Violet recibió un espadazo de refilón en la mano que le hizo soltar la katana; de no ser por su físico sobrehumano se habría quedado curra. Y es que el muy truhán de Copper también dominaba la técnica de la imagen múltiple.

Ahora el samurai la atacaba desde una distancia de seguridad, aprovechando su ahora mayor alcance. La única opción de Violet era ganar tiempo, o lo sería porque también lo era la de su herida y cada vez más cansada compañera. Cambio de táctica: doble imagen, para ganar distancia y acercarse a la otra pelea; si era capaz de aprovechar el dos contra uno antes de que llegara Copper aún podría ganar.

Pero el samurai también lo pensó, y con otra doble imagen se interpuso en su camino y casi le acierta de nuevo con la katana. El muy maldito siempre iba un paso por delante y ella necesitaba ir dos. ¿Dos? Esta vez creó dos imágenes, una más cerca del otro duelo y la otra cerca de su espada caída; a la que fuera Copper ella se quedaría con la otra. Esta vez lo que hizo Copper fue también crear dos imágenes, bloqueando tanto la ruta de auxilio como la de la espada. De nuevo había ido un paso por delante.

Ambas imágenes de Violet se quedaron a la espera. Hasta que todas las imágenes falsas se difuminaron y desaparecieron. Copper estaba junto a la espada; Violet ni en la espada ni escapando, sino en su lugar original, a mitad camino de sus dos imágenes falsas.

No había ganado tanta distancia como habría querido, pero la conseguida junto a la sorpresa de Copper le permitieron llegar a tiempo hasta Kane, que abrumado fue traspasado por ambas. Acto seguido Violet pateó a la espalda de la distraída Lunch y Copper salió despedido:

\- ¡Eres bueno, pero te conozco demasiado bien!

El samurai emitió una mueca de rabia, pero se repuso:

\- Está bien, Violet. Creo que has ganado. - Ahora Copper Shogun se dirigió al totémico jefe. - Espíritu del Bosque, creo que sólo nos quedan dos alternativas. O ayudarme más activamente en honor a Kane, o rendirnos y entregar a estas señoritas su bola del dragón.

\- Lamento no poder hacer más, -dijo el ser con voz profunda- pero no pienso arriesgar la vida de más de mis animales, sobretodo cuando si os hemos ayudado ha sido, como bien dice, por nuestro amigo Kane, que en paz descanse. Así que vos decidís: si marchar en paz, mis totémicos sí os ayudaran si las intrusas le persiguen; o si pelear por la bola del dragón, pero sin nuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Yo solo contra estas tipas? No, gracias. La verdad es que os comprendo, ¡oh Espíritu! - Copper se dirigió a Violet. - Bueno, ya sabes que siempre me has caído bien. De hecho cuanto a la guerra de hace unos meses me alegro de que no nos cruzáramos. Disfruta de la bola, Violet, ya me ganaré la vida con otro trabajo.

\- Quizá podrías trabajar para Pilaf. No es que te permita acompañarnos a casa, que no me fío. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero puedes ir a su palacio en unos días, que te puedo recomendar.

\- Gracias pero no. Me acuerdo de cuando ganaba un sueldo fijo y eso estaba bien. Pero una cosa es desertar ante un señor que se ha caído a pedazos y que ignora a sus propios hombres, otra es pasarse directamente al enemigo. Además, como mercenario se puede ganar más dinero, sólo se trata de ahorrar cuando ganas una pasta para tener durante las malas rachas.

\- Me parece bien, Copper. Sólo trata de no emboscarnos por el camino, que te conozco.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquila, sin ayuda externa ya no me atreveré. - Era verdad que ahora ya no iba a atreverse, pero sólo porque su ex compañera le había recordado que no sería tan fácil pillarla por sorpresa. La bola del dragón podía venderse por un buen precio, pero no tanto como para arriesgar el pellejo hasta ese punto.

Lunch se dirigió a su amiga:

\- ¿Y no nos cargamos a estos bichos?

\- No tenemos porqué. Les han ayudado porque estaban en deuda con el hombre pantera, que era un avaricioso pero que en paz descanse. Si les hubieran ayudado más muchos de los totémicos habrían muerto, pero nosotras con ellos.

En ese mismo momento apareció el oso karateca que se había enfrentado antes a Lunch:

\- ¡Oh Gran Espíritu del Bosque! Acabo de ver como las forasteras se han salido con la suya. Permitidme sugerir un acuerdo con ellas.

\- ¡Ni qué acuerdo ni que leches! - Vociferó Lunch. - ¡La bola es nuestra!

\- Por supuesto señorita. Pero si aceptáis continuar durante un tiempo con el entrenamiento marcial al que nos sometían los señores Kane y Copper Shogun, ayudaremos a vos a aprender a controlar vuestra ira.

\- ¡Qué controlar ira y qué puñetas!

\- Gracias a vuestra ira nos fue fácil separarla de su compañera, a la que casi nos da tiempo a matarla en su ausencia. Gracias a vuestra ira ha tenido ella que salvarla a vos de vuestro rival, cuando era ella quien estaba herida y cansada desde el principio, y quien se enfrentaba al más peligroso rival de los dos.

 **Planeta Múrdor. Tasca Chipirónez.**

\- Vale, todo eso cambió a Lunch. - Comentó Bulma. - Y además de volverla más estable como persona le ayudó a ser mejor luchadora. Eso ya lo tenía claro de antes pero, ¿que tiene que ver eso con vuestra batalla contra Vasilakis?

\- Yo te lo explico. - Dijo Tanakis. - Todas las criaturas, grandes o pequeñas, sienten miedo cuando se ven en peligro. Y lo que suelen hacer es huir o luchar. Vosotros tenéis expresiones como "peligroso como un animal herido" o "pelear como una rata acorralada", y en todos los demás planetas tenemos expresiones parecidas con animales autóctonos. Si un animal en peligro no puede huir peleará con una agresividad inusitada y será un adversario desagradable, como vuestra amiga de rubia. Aunque peor es no sentir miedo, te vuelve demasiado relajado y confiado, la agresividad descontrolada te vuelve ciego ante según que artimañas, te vuelve predecible y cometes también errores.

Lunch peleó con valor en todo momento, pero su insensatez la volvió vulnerable contra las comadrejas y el oso. De no ser por ello habría llegado a su compañera antes de que la hirieran. No sólo la dejó en mala posición, sino que Kane también pudo hacerle otra treta, y en lugar de salvar ella a su amiga tuvo que ser al revés. Afortunadamente el oso le ayudó a alcanzar el equilibrio de en un verdadero guerrero, feroz pero cerebral al mismo tiempo. Tus amigos ya habían pasado por malas experiencias antes, y la historia de vuestra amiga la interiorizaron bien. Por eso pudieron aguantar durante un buen rato frente a los dos Vasilakis y su guardia, pelearon con arrojo, pero con astucia, técnica e inteligencia. De no ser por eso, Hiro no habría podido salir del pifostio, no habría traído a Galeno y Aníbal, y no habrían aguantado hasta los refuerzos. Para un guerrero la fuerza es importante, pero la actitud también.

 **Planeta Námek. Salón del Gran Patriarca.**

Nail, guardaespaldas del Gran Patriarca de Namek, informó a su líder:

\- Gran Patriarca, Narum y su grupo han traído a estos forasteros. Dicen haber venido para que les entrenemos.

\- ¡Sí? Que curioso. Por favor, presentaos y decidme como se os ha ocurrido que os entrenemos.

El yardrat hizo de portavoz a los humanos:

\- Saludos, oh Gran Patriarca. Mi nombre es Hiro, y mis compañeros son Bulma, Yajirobe, Yamcha y Krilín. Aunque soy un yardrat mi familia vive en el planeta Múrdor, que les ayudó en el pasado durante su búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Y recientemente estos guerreros nos han ayudado enormemente en contra el intento de invasión de nuestros vecinos de Válinor. Ignoro si habríamos podido vencer sin su ayuda, pero como mínimo nos han ahorrado muchos más muertos de los sufridos.

A su vez, su propio planeta está amenazado por otra amenaza.

El Gran Patriarca le interrumpió:

\- Un momento. La historia va para largo, creo que ahorraremos tiempo si uno de ellos permite que le ponga la mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijeron todos.

Nail aclaró:

\- El Gran Patriarca puede leer las mentes. Si queréis que nos fiemos de vosotros deberéis hacerlo. No os preocupéis, no es doloroso.

\- Creo que podemos fiarnos. - Comentó Krilín. - A mí el Patriarca me recuerda más al Todopoderoso que a Piccolo.

\- ¿¡Uhm!? - Se extrañó el Gran Patriarca. Puso una mano sobre el cráneo del terrícola pequeño.

Al cabo de un momento el Gran Patriarca expuso su lectura:

\- Habéis dicho la verdad. El tal Jaco que tan casualmente habéis conocido recientemente, parece que la galaxia es un pañuelo, realmente visitó la Tierra hace tiempo e informó a vuestro amigo Gohan de la amenaza de los guerreros del espacio.

Es una lástima que vuestro Todopoderoso y Piccolo se separaran hace tiempo, pues si ambos provienen del namekiano de quien estoy seguro de que provienen, de haber permanecido como uno habría sido capaz de derrotar él solo no ya a los guerreros del espacio, sino quizá incluso de Freezer. Al menos tenéis las bolas del dragón y la capacidad de aprender a ser capaces de defenderos por vosotros mismos. Ya lo habéis hecho con el Ejercito de la Cinta Roja, Piccolo y varios demonios. Tal vez del resto de amenazas del universo, aunque ignoro si será posible que a todas.

En cualquier caso os ayudaré en vuestro entrenamiento. También al yardrat Hiro. Mi único precio será que enseñéis algunas de vuestras técnicas más interesantes a nuestros guerreros.

 **Planeta Tierra. Casa de Lunch. Dos años después de la guerra de Múrdor.**

Años atrás el entrenamiento de los totémicos había permitido armonizar a Lunch las dos mitades de su alma, y aportado ese extraño cabello bicolor con mechas rubias y azules. Su noviazgo con Chuck Norris le había dotado de una aún mayor serenidad con lo que... ¿qué color surge de la combinación entre amarillo y azul? En efecto, ahora su melena era de un hermoso verde.

No divaguemos, ahora lo importante es su inminente boda. Y como toda boda que se precie, iba a celebrar una divertida despedida de soltera. Escogió un bar muy chic para la cena; y una ruta de discotecas y pubs, uno de los cuales incluía espectáculos de estriptis masculinos. Chichi y Fedra se habían opuesto porque eran chicas supuestamente serias, pero tras hacerse las remolonas aceptaron, según ellas para no fastidiar la despedida de soltera de una amiga. Chichi incluso aceptó el carnet falso que le preparó Bulma, pues con sus diecisiete años no tenía permitida la entrada; además siempre tenían la tranquilidad de que en caso de que las pillaran el enchufe de Pilaf era muy poderoso, y con la presencia de Mai en la despedida además era inmediato.

Una pequeña pega fue que ninguna quiso apuntarse al estriptis femenino. Era de prever con las demás, pero con Fedra se había desilusionado un poco, pues siempre había sido algo arisca, en el buen sentido, y ello la había hecho creer que también le gustaban los mejillones. Sí que sabía que desde hacía año y pico había comenzado a salir con Galeno, el orco médico que les presentaron Bulma y los demás un tiempo después de regresar de Námek. Lunch, y seguramente la propia Fedra, lo consideraba feo, como todos los orcos; pero le caía bien, parecía buen tipo e imaginaba que Fedra compartía el fetichismo que tienen algunas chicas con los médicos. Que le gustasen los hombres no significa que no tuvieran que gustarle las mujeres, pero por lo visto eso parecía le ocurría a la elfa espacial.

Lunch de siempre había preferido a los hombres, su antigua parte morena incluso era completamente heterosexual. Pero su parte rubia, aún teniendo una clara predilección por estos tampoco hacía ascos a las chicas atractivas; como tampoco sus versiones derivadas bicolor y verde. Por ejemplo, al conocer Yamcha lo encontró arrebatadoramente atractivo: bien formado, apuesto, una cicatriz que la hacía parecer curtido, melena salvaje, y una grandísima fuerza y habilidad marcial. Sin embargo la estupidez y fobia a las mujeres del entonces bandido helaron de inmediato lo que de otro modo hubieran sido fervorosos deseos.

Luego conoció a la interesantísima Violet. Al poco se dio cuenta de que la ex soldado no compartía sus inclinaciones, así que se limitó a compartir su amistad. Un lazo que llegó a ser muy sólido, comenzando porque ambas compartían un pasado poco legal al que unos buenos amigos habían perdonado de repente, junto a la ocasión de volver a empezar. ¡Y que vida! Su parte rubia siempre había soñado con pegarse la vidorra a base de repartir tortas y tiros, y avasallar a la gente. ¡Y ahora lo hacía con la bendición imperial! Su parte morena quería una vida tranquila, y se la daban, ya que aunque su sueldo era demasiado elevado para las tareas domésticas que desempañaba en sus fases morenas, sus agresivos servicios como rubia compensaban.

Por supuesto ver como una amiga fuerte, valiente, leal, honrada y que no la juzgaba, era corneada por el estúpido de Yamcha le hizo cogerle una manía que no se la acababa. Ahora se alegraba de no haber terminado con él. Lo que no le cuadraba era como una chica, por lo general bastante cabal, como Bulma había terminado con alguien así por fuerte y guapo que fuera. En fin, quizá sería porque Bulma era algo ligera de cascos, pero era una buena amiga y no era cosa suya juzgar sus gustos.

Lo importante era que al lado de la discoteca donde estaban sus amigas se ubicaba el local de estriptis femenino que le interesaba. Sólo mirar, por los viejos tiempos. En una semana se casaría con el hombre más varonil y fuerte del mundo y ya tendría que renunciar a las chicas para siempre.

 **Planeta Tierra. Mansión de Chuck Norris.**

\- ¡Chicos, aquí llega el postre! - Anunció el Maestro Tortuga, portando junto al orco Aries una tarta gigante.

\- Gracias muchachos, todo un detalle. ¡ÑÑÑÑÑAAAAAAAMMM! - Chuck Norris se comió toda la tarta gigante de un solo bocado.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - Gritaron los demás.

Dentro de la tarta figuraba la bailarina de estriptis que habían contratado. Por supuesto después la revivieron con las bolas del dragón, pero no dejó de ser una experiencia muy delicada.

 **Planeta Múrdor. Despacho del rey Urucjai. Cuatro años después de la guerra entre Múrdor y Válinor.**

El planeta Múrdor era una monarquía parlamentaria, y aunque el poder efectivo lo detentaba el presidente electo, Juvenal, las decisiones importantes debían hacerse con el visto bueno real. Dado que el rey Urucjai debía aceptar las decisiones del presidente, sus funciones no dejaban de ser protocolarias. En esta ocasión ambos poderes estaban a solas con uno de sus más importantes consejeros dirimiendo un asuntillo de trascendental importancia:

\- A ver si le he entendido bien, presidente Juvenal. - Hikari había sido llamada por el presidente murdoriano para asesorarle en un asunto de extrema importancia. - Un enviado del Emperador Freezer nos ha dado media hora de plazo para ofrecerle nuestra rendición incondicional. Y me pregunta sobre nuestras posibilidades de resistir su invasión, como ya hicimos hace unos años contra los elfos.

\- Correcto.

\- Pues la respuesta es bien sencilla. Nuestras posibilidades son CERO, así con mayúsculas.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con la ayuda de nuestros aliados? Por ejemplo los terrestres han mejorado enormemente, en parte gracias al entrenamiento de su hijo Hiro y...

\- Sí, han mejorado muchísimo. Y si incluimos todo el aparato militar de nuestros aliados heliotas, o incluso convencemos a los valinorianos de que ellos serán los próximos, que no sería tan absurdo: daría igual no podemos ganar. Quizá podríamos resistir a una pequeña avanzadilla de sus tropas regulares, pero si nos envían a las de élite pues adiós. Y si es Freezer, bueno, sólo con quererlo puede convertir este planeta en guijarros. Literalmente. No es un decir.

\- ¡Buf! Gracias por su evaluación.

\- De todos modos, señor, hay un favor que deseo pedirle.

\- Me gustaría cesar de mi cargo y transferir todas las cuentas de mi familia a un banco de un planeta extranjero. Hemos servido con placer a Múrdor, pero no pensamos hacer lo mismo con el Emperador Freezer.

\- Por supuesto.

La otra medida antes de la rendición del presidente Juvenal fue borrar a sus ingenieros y científicos todos los proyectos secretos en los que estaban investigando. No se podía evitar perder Múrdor, pero sí disminuir un poquito la utilidad que pudieran obtener de él Freezer o sus compradores de planetas. Lo que ya no pudo conseguir Juvenal fue convencer al emisario de Freezer para seguir él como virrey, y contribuir a limitar los posibles actos de rebeldía de los conquistados; era el propio emisario quien iba a ser el virrey, y no le importaba que hubiera conatos de resistencia porque sabía como tratarlos.

 **Planeta Tierra. Un año después de la caída de Múrdor.**

Apenas después de la rendición de los orcos, ocurrió lo mismo con los elfos. En otros universos alternativos el emisario de Freezer se encontraría un Rey Vasilakis reacio a rendirse, en unos universos rey sólo de Válinor y en otros también de Múrdor. En el universo que ocupa esta historia, la no necesidad de enviar refuerzos para la conquista de estos planetas despejaría la agenda de las tropas de Freezer, creando cambios en la marea de acontecimientos.

En cierto universo donde vivía el guerrero del espacio Son Goku, su hermano Raditz visitaría la Tierra varios años después para reclutarle como refuerzo en la conquista de un planeta poderoso. En este universo su llegada se adelantaría unos pocos años, y sería también para reclutarle para conquistar un planeta poderoso, pero no el mismo.

\- Por lo que se veía desde el espacio parece que el inútil de mi hermano todavía no ha conquistado este planeta, luces por todas partes. En fin, su poder de combate debe ser el más elevado de este planeta, lo encontraré enseguida. Mi rastreador indica dos fuerzas muy grandes en esa dirección...


	29. La llegada de Raditz

**LA LLEGADA DE RADITZ**

Raditz: Este trasto debe estar averiado. Según esto una de las dos fuerzas tiene un nivel absurdo. De todos modos seguramente será la de Kakarotto.

Raditz llegó al bosque de donde figuraban ambas energías. Estaban tras una arboleda muy frondosa, con matorrales entre árbol y árbol. Los dos seres poderosos que había detectado resultaron ser un rubio barbudo y una hermosa mujer peliverde haciendo el amor:

\- Disculpe, pero claramente se ha confundido de camino. - Le dijo Chuck Norris al despistado intruso.

Raditz se largó pitando e incómodo. Aparte de lo comprometida y surrealista de la situación, le llamaron la atención dos hechos:

\- El detector estaba estropeado, pues el nivel de combate del barbudo figuraba como "Fuera de Rango". Pero eso no quitaba que la sola presencia de ese tipo resultara apabullante, y hasta la fecha no le había ocurrido ni las pocas veces que había coincidido con las Fuerzas Especiales. Sólo con el propio Freezer, y ni con él hasta ese punto. Claro que Raditz ignoraba que el Emperador escondía transformaciones que le podían hacer incluso más poderoso.

\- Estaba convencido de no haber visto jamás a la peliverde, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto déjà vu al verla. Como si la hubiera conocido en algún otro universo alternativo. *

 **Bosque del Pavor. Dos años antes del Budokai XXIII.**

Ten Shin Han y su amigo Chaoz se hallaban en la susodicha isla para entrenar, su misión consistía en retratar una flor del paraíso. En otros tiempos el Maestro Tortuga lo que les habría encargado hubiera sido un ramillete, pero la utilidad de esta planta era proporcionar la juventud eterna, y ya la había conseguido unos pocos años antes mediante las bolas del dragón.

Ten y Chaoz no eran unos expertos en la literatura del siglo XVI, pero de serlo no habrían escogido este bosque como escenario para una de las bucólicas novelas pastoriles de la época. Pero en la escuela de la Grulla se habían acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa y a dormir en cualquier sitio, y no eran hombres de asustarse por ver unos árboles feos.

Tras buscar un rato las plantas, finalmente las encontraron. Junto a un par de viejos conocidos:

\- Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí. - Dijo el Maestro Grulla. - Un par de traidores desagradecidos. Hermano, saludémosles como se merecen. - Tao Pai Pai sonrió malévolamente, ante la perspectiva de volver a zumbar a Ten y Chaoz, como en los tiempos en que ocasionalmente ayudaba a su hermano Grulla a entrenar a sus pupilos.

Chaoz abrió la boca con asombro. Ten Shin analizó la situación con su tercer ojo:

\- Chaoz, ellos no son reales, sino simples ilusiones.

Las ilusiones les atacaron con sendos ataques energéticos. Ten y Chaoz apenas tuvieron tiempo de bloquearlos, sufrieron daño:

\- No tengas miedo Chaoz. - Dijo Ten, aunque él mismo sentía un poco. - El daño que nos pueden hacer sí es real, pero ahora somos más fuertes y podremos con ellos.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rieron Grulla y Tao. El primero añadió. - No sólo estáis verdes por haber pasado a una escuela inferior, sino que además sois idiotas. Nosotros solos podríamos con vosotros, pero además hemos traído a unos amigos. No es que nos hagan falta, pero han insistido en venir aquí a divertirse.

Junto a los dos asesinos aparecieron: los generales Red y Black, con sus armaduras ironman; Blue a palo seco, porque ya era bestia de por sí; el capitán Gero Jr. con su armadura cibernética; y los androides Apolo y Bliss.

 **Presente.**

Una vez alejado del bosque de marras, Raditz observó de nuevo su detector:

\- Las siguientes energías elevadas más cercanas están en esa dirección. Son un grupo de cinco, ¡no!, de siete, aunque las otras dos no eran tan elevadas.

Siguió volando a gran velocidad:

\- ¡Ajá! Están cerca de esa columna kilométrica que se pierde en el cielo. Ya los veo. El enano cabezón verdoso tiene unas 400 unidades de combate, sus tres secuaces de colorines 300**. Caray, esa morena es preciosa. ¡Uhm! También es de 300 unidades. Los otros que casi no detecto apenas llegan a las 100, son esos dos indios, el adulto y el niño.

Entre todos suman más poder que yo, pero aún así debería poder con ellos fácilmente. Parece que los tres humanos van a enfrentarse a esos 4 seres, los muy estúpidos. Lo más práctico sería esperar a que se maten entre ellos y preguntar por Kakarotto a los supervivientes, aunque si ayudo a esa monada igual consigo algo más que información, ¡je, je!

¡Un momento! La morena se ha girado y me está señalando. Y ahora me hace señales para que me acerque. ¿Cómo me habrá detectado? Estoy lejos y a su espalda, de no ser por el detector no me habría fijado en ellos a esta distancia.

\- Vaya, que hombre tan apuesto. - Pensó Chichi cuando Raditz llegó hasta su grupo. Le saludó. - Hola forastero, veo que eres muy fuerte. ¿Nos podrías ayudar contra estos tipos? Son gente mala y con malas intenciones. Y tranquilo, su jefe no es el Emperador Pilaf, sólo un tipo que se le parece.

\- Vuestras peleas no son asunto mío, mujer. ¿Alguien aquí conoce a Kakarotto? Es un guerrero del espacio parecido a mi, y con una cola como esta.

Los humanoides de colorines, que eran Garlic Jr. y sus esbirros, iban a contestar a Raditz como era debido por su impertinencia, pero Chichi se les adelantó:

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Ya sé quien eres! De acuerdo, te contestaré, pero si a cambio me ayudas contra estos tipos. De todos modos también quieren conquistar la Tierra, así que ibas a pelear con ellos de todos modos.

\- ¡Ya basta! - Reventó Garlic. - Forastero, mantente al margen. Debo ascender la Torre Celestial para reclamar lo que es mío.

\- ¡No le hagas caso! - Replicó Chichi. - Se dirige al Palacio Celestial con malas intenciones, sus auras son malignas. Seguro que quieren hacerle algo malo al Todopoderoso.

\- ¡Es un usurpador!

\- ¡Es buena persona!

\- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Explotó Raditz. - ¡Vuestras peleas no me conciernen! ¡Tú, mujer! ¿Si acabo con estos tipos me hablarás de Kakarotto?

\- ¿Cómo que "tú, mujer"? Mi nombre es Chichi, ten educación. Pero sí, si nos ayudas te diré lo que sé de tu hermano.

\- Entonces está decidido. Vosotros, tendréis el honor de morir frente a un guerrero del espacio.

\- ¿Será presuntuoso? ¡Sansho, Nicky, Ginger! ¡A por él!

Raditz deja escapar una mueca de superioridad al ver a los tres demonios cargar a por él. Se dirige a por Sansho, el esbirro más corpulento, y lo lanza bien lejos de una patada. Le da tiempo de sobra para esquivar a Nicky, el más alto; y no necesita hacer lo mismo con Ginger, el más pequeño y que se parece a su jefe Garlic Jr. salvo en su color caqui, porque Chichi también lo envía a hacer puñetas con un simple ataque de ki.

Ella no se ha separado de sus amigos Bora y Upa, pues calcula que Raditz es poderoso de sobra para ganar solo, y prefiere prevenir posibles ataques hacia sus compañeros. Sansho y Ginger se reponen; Ginger saca dos cimitarras de su espalda, Nicky una katana de su pierna; ahora que conoce un poco mejor a sus adversarios Garlic Jr. en persona se sumará a la pelea. La cosa se va a poner seria.

Raditz tumba al katanero con un ataque de ki; mientras que Chichi desintegra al cimitarrero con otro, para acto seguido salvar a Upa de un golpe a traición de Garlic, quien es enviado al quinto pino de un directo de la furibunda guerrera.

\- Chicos, practicad con ese, yo os cubro.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

El ataque combinado de padre e hijo impiden que Nicky se recupere a tiempo de salvar a Ginger; Raditz es demasiado fuerte para un Ginger sin ayuda. Por si el kamehame indio no ha bastado, Raditz desintegra a Nicky. Sólo queda el propio Garlic Jr:

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!

El pequeño cabezón se transformó en una versión hipertrofiada de sí mismo, con tres metros de altura y músculos hasta en las orejas, aunque eso sí con una cintura relativamente esbelta para tanta masa muscular.

\- ¡Hey, Kakarotto! El tal Garlic Jr. es mucho más fuerte ahora, pero calculo que todavía le puedes. ¿Te ayudo o te dejo solo?

\- ¡Yo me encargo solo, mujer! ¡No tenías que haberme ayudado antes! ¡Y mi nombre es Raditz, no Kakarotto!

\- A mi o me hablas bien o aún me encargaré de Garlic yo sola. Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Chichi.

¡Paf! Para pasmo de Raditz, Chichi había vuelto a lanzar al traidor Garlic por los aires, esta vez de una patada circular. Era imposible, pues el nivel de combate del monstruo se había duplicado, mientras que el de la humana era de 307; pero así era.

\- Garlic, de momento pelea con Raditz. - Le pidió Chichi. A continuación se dirigió al guerrero del espacio. - Pero como me vuelvas a hablar mal se te acaba la diversión.

\- ¡Aaaargh! - Garlic Jr. se levantó lleno de rabia. Raditz se dirigió a por él.

Raditz ataca con una patada media a la derecha encadenada con otra alta a la izquierda. Garlic evita el daño desplazándose a cada patada para poder bloquearlas sin recibir todo el impacto; contraataca con una patada adelantada baja seguida de un derechazo.

Al contrario que los incómodos Bora y Upa, Chichi disfrutaba del combate como una niña. Ambos luchadores eran inferiores a la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero eran fuertes, tanto que unos pocos años antes ningún guerrero en la Tierra hubiera podido soñar con hacerles frente. Peleaban bien, y por si fuera poco el tal Raditz era bastante apuesto, lástima que lo estropeara siendo un imbécil.

Por cierto, el imbécil se estaba imponiendo al demonio. Cuando Garlic comenzaba a acumular demasiadas heridas y cansancio retrocedió. Raditz mostró una mueca de superioridad. Garlic usó la hipervelocidad para alejarse más. Raditz creyó que su oponente por fin iba a huir, y se disponía a perseguirlo cuando Garlic:

\- ¡Zona Muerta!

La técnica de Garlic Jr. había abierto un portal que trataba de succionar a todo quisque hacia el otro lado, donde se dislumbraba la Zona Muerta: una fría y lóbrega dimensión, donde sólo vivían demonios, hombres del saco y otros tipos de políticos:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Disfrutaba Garlic como lo que era cuando no estaba transformado, un enano.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! - Gritaban los demás.

Era como si dentro de un avión alguien hubiera abierto un boquete, y todos los pasajeros tuvieran que agarrarse a algo para evitar salir despedidos al exterior. Raditz podía mantenerse en el sitio a duras penas, y si Bora y Upa no fueron engullidos por el portal era porque Chichi se había dado prisa en agarrarlos:

\- ¡Raditz! ¡Lánzale algún ataque de ki y envíalo hacia el agujero ese!

\- ¡Grumf! - Gruñó el extraterrestre.

\- Venga, por favor, no seas tan quejica y hazlo. Podría hacerlo yo, pero prefiero que lo hagas tú. Vamos, no seas malo.

La verdad es que no era cuestión de quedarse plantado haciendo fuerza eternamente. Además, el hecho de que una simple humana se viera capaz de mantenerse en el sitio y atacar al mismo tiempo le picó; él no iba a ser menos:

\- ¡Onda de ki!

Raditz pudo reunir toda su fuerza. Como Garlic también tenían la fuerza justa para plantarse en el sitio sin ser succionado no pudo esquivar el ataque. El daño recibido por el enemigo animó a Raditz a sacar todavía más fuerzas:

\- ¡Chou Makouhou! - Esta vez fue una onda lanzada por la boca, más potente. Era un misterio si tenía que ver con posibles problemas de aliento.

Garlic Jr. fue aniquilado, y sus pedazos absorbidos por la Zona Muerta que, como si hubiera sido satisfecha con los restos del demonio, fue cerrada:

\- ¡Toma de tu propia medicina! - Le dedicó Chichi a modo de epitafio.

\- Esta bien, mujer, ahora dime lo que sepas sobre mi hermano Kakarotto.

\- O me lo pides con educación o no te lo digo.

A Raditz le sorprendió que una simple humana de 300 unidades de combate (aparte de que según sus informes los humanos más poderosos apenas superaban las 100) le hablara con semejante descaro. Aunque por otro lado, con su poder tan bajo había participado bastante sobrada contra seres superiores a ella, en todo momento había parecido conocer la fuerza de Raditz comparada con esos tipos, y se había mantenido a pie firme contra la Zona Muerta tan bien como él mismo. ¡Sosteniendo a sus dos amigos! La evidencia indicaba un poder mayor que las 300 unidades medidas. Además, aunque no le gustaba su descaro la verdad era que no dejaba de ser toda una belleza:

\- Esta bien, ¿Chichi? Por favor, puedes contarme lo que sepas de mi hermano Kakarotto.

\- Chichi, - intervino Upa- ¿estás segura? Este tipo es malvado y quiere conquistar la Tierra.

\- Es verdad, pero nos ha ayudado y hemos quedado en que se lo diríamos. Además, también tiene derecho a saber de su hermano. Es su familia.

Raditz, lamento contártelo, pero tu hermano murió apenas llegar a nuestro planeta. ¡No fuimos nosotros! Fue un extraterrestre que vino aquí, porque según él, de mayor tu hermano tenía que exterminar toda la humanidad. La verdad es que lo lamento, el pobre sólo era un bebe cuando murió. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, sólo lo necesitaba para una misión.

\- ¡¿Pero que clase de persona eres?! ¡Te acabo de contar que tu hermano murió siendo un bebé! ¡Y tú como si nada!

\- Yo sólo lo he visto una vez, cuando... bueno es igual. Una pregunta, ¿cómo has podido ganar a esos tipos si eran más fuertes que tú?

\- Pues porque yo soy más fuerte que ellos.

\- Pero el medidor...

\- Yo no tengo que explicarte nada de eso, sólo lo de tu hermano. Sí, ese que parece no importarte. Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿no lo habíais enviado aquí a conquistar la Tierra?

\- Sí, pero tranquila, ya no nos interesa (de momento). Eso fue antes de que un meteorito destruyera nuestro planeta, y los pocos guerreros del espacio que nos quedan servimos a Freezer.

\- ¡El tipo que ha invadido Múrdor! ¡¿Cómo podéis trabajar para alguien así?!

\- Entre nosotros, a mi tampoco me gusta Freezer. Pero es el más fuerte.

\- ¡Pues hazte más fuerte! ¡Y tus compañeros!

\- No lo entiendes, mujer. Freezer...

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que tengo nombre! ¡Y eres un cobarde! ¡Y un vago! Mira, cuando tu hermano llegó a la Tierra el hombre más fuerte del mundo tenía la fuerza de mis dos compañeros. Ahora no sólo yo, sino que unos cuantos más os podríamos ganar a ti, a Garlic y a sus amigos juntos. Me da igual lo que diga tu medidor de pacotilla, eso es un hecho.

Ya había oído hablar de ese tal Freezer, y sé que ni entre todos mis amigos juntos seríamos capaces de vencerle ahora. Pero igual que nos hemos estado preparando contra los guerreros del espacio y ahora os hemos superado, lo seguiremos haciendo para que ni Freezer ni quien venga después pueda con nosotros. Y mira que me estoy sacando una carrera, hago trabajillos ocasionales tanto como preparadora de estrellas del cine como en cameos en películas, pero saco todo el tiempo que puedo para entrenar. Así que si eres un hombre menos excusas y entrena para romper tus límites y no ser más el lacayo de ese malvado. Cuando salves la galaxia podrás ir con la cabeza bien alta, establecerte en algún sitio y conseguir una buena chica.

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Raditz respondió:

\- De acuerdo, Chichi. Entrenaré, pero por mi mismo. Aunque el detector diga otra cosa la cuestión es que habrías podido vencer sola a estos tipos, no todos los soldados de Freezer podrían hacerlo. Pero para que te sitúes te informaré de que si mi nivel es de 1500 unidades de combate, los de mis compañeros son 5000 y 18000. Y el de Freezer es muchísimas veces mayor, demasiadas. Tu mejora ha sido milagrosa para lo que sabíamos que era posible en un terrícola, pero te recomiendo que no hagas tonterías.

No te digo que no entrenes, al contrario, hay muchos más peligros en la galaxia aparte de Freezer y contra algunos eso puede ser la diferencia. Pero si viene Freezer rendios, si lo hace ahora o en cien años, nunca podréis tener el poder de alguien así.

Raditz abandonó a Chichi y sus compañeros, nadie tenía nada más que decir.

 **Semifinales del Budokai XXIII. Dos años antes de la llegada de Raditz.**

El Maestro Tortuga se acercó a Ten Shin Han y Chaoz para levantarles su dedo acusador:

\- ¡No tenéis vergüenza! Acaparar todas las chicas guapas en los emparejamientos, ¡con todo lo que os he entrenado! Lo he descubierto leyendo vuestras sucias mentes. - Remató el virtuoso pervertido.

\- Sensei, eso no es así. Lo que es yo no he hecho eso. - Se defendió Ten Shin. Apenas hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez, pero siguió. - Yo esperaba toparme en las semifinales con Chaoz, no con Fedra.

\- Ya, por eso a Chaoz ha peleado en prelimininares con esos pastelitos de Violet, Lunch y Katarina. - La última era una esbelta y al mismo tiempo exuberante mujer gato, especializada en savaté. - Si no queréis que les cuente a los otros que amañáis los emparejamientos, en el próximo budokai nos tenemos que repartir a las chicas guapas.

\- Estoooo, maestro... - Trató de avisar Ten Shin.

\- ¡No es negociable! Quiero que alguna vez me toque alguna gachí para así tener excusa para, para, para...

Ese fue el momento en que Mutenroshi se dio cuenta de que detrás de él estaban las tres susodichas y Chichi sacando los dientes y babeando de la rabia. La tunda que le dieron fue monumental, y sólo se libraron Ten y Chaoz porque tuvieron reflejos para largarse. Sólo fueron perdonados más tarde porque al fin y al cabo Chaoz tampoco había aprovechado sus combates para hacer nada malo, y se comprometió a en los siguientes budokais emparejarlas lo más lejos posible del Maestro Tortuga.

Ahora lo relevante era el combate de Ten Shin Han contra Fedra. Todos sabían que él era tremendamente más fuerte que ella, a pesar de que ella también había entrenado duro en los últimos años. Pero no dejaba de ser una adversaria peligrosísima, como había demostrado su victoria contra Chaoz en octavos de final. El pitufo cabezón blanco también era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero tras aniquilar de un golpe una falsa imagen de Fedra, aterrizó fuera del ring; la elfa lo había desplazado con otro de sus espejismos para engañarle.

Con él ya no lo tendría tan fácil. Ya estaba sobre aviso, con su habilidad para detectar energías junto a su tercer ojo (el espiritual que tenía en la frente, ¡malpensados!), detectaría cualquier posible ilusión.

ÁRBITRO: ¡Qué empiece el combate!

¡Bram! De un rápido ataque de ki, Ten Shin Han tumbó a la maga. Espero a que el árbitro le diera la victoria:

\- ¡Ten Shin Han es descalificado por atacar antes de dar la orden de comenzar!

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tramposa! ¡Me has lanzado la ilusión antes de comenzar! Eso no vale y lo sabes.

\- ¡Ay, ay! - Se levantó la tambaleante elfa. - Sería trampa si lo hubiera hecho. Pero me temo que te has autosugestionado tu sólo, pero te perdono.

\- ¡Cómo que autosugestión! ¡Has hecho trampa y lo sabes!

\- Es verdad que si fuera así no lo reconocería. Pero mira la parte positiva, serviría para que te prepares contra los tramposos en las peleas a muerte de verdad.

\- ¡La mato! ¡La mato!

\- ¡Ten, no te pierdas! - Chaoz había aparecido de la nada para sujetarle.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! - Jaleaba Aníbal, orgulloso de su taimada novia.

Lo único que consoló a Ten Shin Han fue que al menos Fedra fue derrotada en la final por Chuck Norris. Él también había perdido en el pasado contra Chichi por un tecnicismo, y la había visto perder por otra trampa. Así que se preparó bien y utilizó sus habilidades chamánicas indias para protegerse de las alucinaciones de la elfa. Además, también era verdad que él también había derrotado a Gyumao en octavos por una pillería; y que aunque fuera una excusa de Fedra, su injusta derrota lo espabilaría contra villanos en combates al margen de los torneos.

 **Varios meses después.**

Raditz acababa de regresar a la Tierra con sus compañeros guerreros del espacio. Vegeta y Nappa. Vegeta activó su rastreador:

\- Las dos únicas lecturas inusualmente elevadas son una de 500 y otra de 400 unidades. Vale, quizá haya valores similares a grandes distancias, pero si fueran de más de 800 los habría encontrado ya. No lo ha hecho y me extraña, porque según nos has encontrado aquí levantas una piedra y te sale un bicho más fuerte que Freezer.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Se carcajeaba Nappa.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! - Protestó Raditz. - Sólo hablé de un tipo de 800 unidades, y de una chica que según el rastreador era de 300 pero que era mucho más fuerte que él.

\- ¡Ah, sí! - Dijo Nappa. - La preciosidad de las 300 unidades, seguro que disfrutará 300 minutos con un tipo tan machote como yo.

\- ¡Chichi es demasiada mujer para ti, calvorota!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Raditz se ha enamorado! ¡Raditz se ha enamorado!

\- ¡Basta ya de tanta tontería! - Sentenció Vegeta, que era quien había comenzado con el cachondeo. - Si vamos a conquistar la Tierra comencemos por apalizar a esos tipos. Paso de que Kiwi, Zarbon y Dodoria se vuelvan a burlar de nosotros porque tú - señaló a Raditz - no fuiste capaz de conquistar este planetita.

El trío de guerreros del espacio echó a volar hacia las islas de donde provenían ambas energías. En una de ellas encontraron entrenando en el claro de un bosque a un hombre musculoso, calvo y con tres ojos, junto a un enano flotante blanco y cara maquillada. A modo de saludo el trío les lanzó unas bolas de energía, que sorprendentemente fueron detectadas a tiempo y esquivadas por los enclenques terrícolas.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia los forasteros, pero al ver que los disparos eran sólo de tanteo y que los atacantes estaban a la expectativa, en lugar de contraatacar Ten Shin Han les preguntó:

\- ¿Quienes sois y a qué ha venido eso? - Tras percatarse de sus colas, añadió. - Debéis ser los guerreros del espacio. - Se encaró hacía el de la melena hasta las rodillas. - Y tú debes de ser Raditz, el que conoció a Chichi hace unos meses. Habéis venido a conquistar la Tierra, ¿verdad?

\- Efectivamente. - Contestó el de la melena en punta. - Él es Raditz, el más débil de los tres. - Ten Shin Han y Chaoz ya se habían dado cuenta, pero no lo habían dicho en voz alta porque no eran así de maleducados. - El otro es Nappa y yo soy su jefe Vegeta. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros dos?

\- Mi compañero se llama Chaoz y yo soy Ten Shin Han.

\- Bien, ya sabes a que hemos venido. No obstante, antes nos gustaría saber como es Chichi de fuerte comparada con vosotros, y como de fuertes son el resto de vuestro grupo.

A Ten Shin Han se le encendió una luz:

\- Ahora mismo están todos entrenando lejos de aquí, pero casualmente mañana íbamos a reunirnos todos en una de las islas de por aquí. La razón es que vamos a competir en el Budokai Tenkaichi, edición XXIV. Es el torneo de artes marciales más importante de la Tierra y se celebra cada tres años. Si sois tan poderosos no sólo os serviría para derrotar de un plumazo a la élite de nuestro planeta, sino que todo el mundo sabría de inmediato lo fuertes que sois y se rendiría de inmediato.

\- Lo que tampoco les serviría de nada, porque nuestras órdenes son limpiar este planeta. Los posibles compradores lo prefieren deshabitado. - Replicó Vegeta. No obstante la idea del torneo, junto a la desesperación que produciría en los terrícolas el saber de antemano que estaban sentenciados, le parecieron algo de lo más tentador.

 **En otra isla cercana.**

El Dr. Kochin (anciano con un único diente, aspecto no del todo humano y bata de científico loco) había alquilado un apart-hotel para él y sus esbirros: Kishime, un ser similar a Piccolo Daimaoh pero con poderes eléctricos; Ebifruya, un brutote de color rosa y poderes de congelación; Mikokatsun, como Buyon pero bípedo y amarillo en lugar de rosa, pero tan elástico como su homólogo de la Cinta Roja; y cuatro biomanes, una especie de hombrecillos insectos, que los guerreros del espacio verían como una copia barata y azulinegra de sus saibamanes.

Por supuesto no estaban ahí para construir castillos de arena en la playa, ni para ligar con mozas de buen ver en los chiringuitos y pubetos. Los muy ignorantes de la vida.

Tiempo atrás el Dr. Kochin había estado obsesionado con la idea de resucitar*** a su mentor e ídolo el Dr. Wheelo, con la idea de conquistar la Tierra y convertirla en la dictadura de las dos mentes más brillantes de todos los tiempos. Según ellos, para otras habían más candidatos como el Dr. Gero, el Dr. Briefs o el Gran Pilaf (aunque éste sólo lo eran según Mai, Shu y él mismo); pero tampoco era cuestión de repartir la tarta entre tanta gente.

El problema se debía en parte a que una de las bolas del dragón que necesitaba se hallaba en lo más alto de la Torre Celestial. Había tratado de llegar a ella en una nave, pero alguna fuerza misteriosa le impedía seguir el ascenso más allá de cierta altura. Podría haber probado a enviar a alguno de sus esbirros, pero no quiso arriesgarlos debido al otro problema: una de las bolas del dragón se hallaba desaparecida; ignoraba que se encontraba en la mansión de la familia Brief. Las demás se hallaban repartidas en lugares peligrosos como el palacio de Pilaf o la morada del Maestro Tortuga, probablemente el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Ya que las seis bolas detectadas eran completamente inútiles sin la séptima, y que no podía concebir que su propietarios pudieran saber algo de la séptima y no recogerla, terminó por desestimar su proyecto de resurrección. A su vez se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor, rediseñar el droide de combate que tenía pensado para el cerebro criogenizado del Dr. Wheelo y adaptarla para sí mismo; además de retocar su proyecto de transferencia de mentes para ser él el depositario del cuerpo del hombre más fuerte del mundo y poder salir del droide sin temor a ser derrotado.

Llegó a pensar en secuestrar al Maestro Tortuga, ya el hombre más fuerte del mundo hacía 50 años, cuando murió su jefe Wheelo y él se retiró del mundo. Pero tras salir a comprar nuevos materiales para sus nuevos proyectos, se enteró por una revista que en breve se iba a celebrar un Budokai Tenkaichi. Anteriormente tenía tan poco interés en las artes marciales, y cualquier otra actividad física o deportiva, que ni sabía que existiera eso. La cuestión estaba en que ahí iban a reunirse los mejores luchadores, y podría saber si el legendario Mutenroshi seguía siendo el más fuerte, o si le habría salido algún sustituto.

 **Notas del autor:**

* Me refiero al universo alternativo donde se desarrollaría el fanfic "Break through the limits." (Rompiendo los límites), del autor Captain Space. Esta historia es un what-if donde tras el Budokai XXIII Piccolo Junior sigue un entrenamiento más adecuado que en la historia oficial, lo que lleva a Goku a aliarse con Raditz contra él en lugar de hacerlo al revés. El resultado final lleva a Raditz a redimirse, e indirectamente a salir con Lunch.

Esta obra también me ha inspirado a convertir a Lunch en mejor luchadora. Aunque las Lunch Bicolor y Verde son invenciones mías, también me he inspirado en la evolución de Lunch en este fanfic; donde se supone que posee un alma partida en dos, hasta que a partir de cierto momento las fusiona adquiriendo estabilidad emocional y un gran potencial.

** Sobre las unidades de poder.

Según el panfleto de la película "¡Devuélveme a mi Gohan!", los niveles de poder de sus villanos deberían ser:

\- Esbirros de Garlic Jr: 350

\- Garlick Jr. transformado: 1450

No obstante esta película es incompatible con el canon del manga, ya que tanto contra Raditz como contra Garlic Jr, Son Goku y Piccolo Junior se sorprenden del tremendo poder de Son Gohan. Además el pequeño no ha iniciado su entrenamiento con Junior en ninguna de las dos, cuando lo comenzó apenas morir Raditz. La única manera de hacerlo cuadrar sería que primero conocen a Garlic, Junior no lo entrena por ser hijo de su rival y Goku por miedo a Chichi; y luego conocen a Raditz, y ninguno de los dos conoce el potencial de Gohan porque se han dado un golpe en la cabeza, y también a Krilín, y se les ha olvidado el poder latente del pequeño antes de contárselo a los demás.

Así que he decidido considerar que en unos universo paralelo se encontraron primero con Raditz alterando la historia de Garlic, en otros se encuentran primero con Garlic alterando la de Raditz, y en el mío aparecen todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver con reducir el poder de Garlic y compañía?

\- Goku y Junior tenían apenas 400 unidades cuando Raditz, y considero que deberían ser igual de fuertes contra Garlic.

\- Ambos pueden con dos únicos secuaces de Garlic, así que me parece que 300 es más adecuado que 350 para ellos.

\- En cuanto a Garlic, me parece que sin transformar estaría casi equilibrado con ellos, por eso le doy 400 sin transformar. Quizá revisando la película le cambiaría 100 arriba o abajo, pero no me calentaré la cabeza porque tampoco importa tanto a mi historia.

\- Garlic Jr. transformado no habría podido con Goku y Junior de no ser por su inmortalidad. 800 unidades me parece más que generoso, porque aunque entre los dos combinando fuerzas podrían empatarle en un duelo de kamehames y similares, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con miniataques de ki, cualquiera debería ser capaz de vencer a dos tipos con sólo la mitad de poder.

Otra razón por la que no hago mucho caso de las tablas de los panfletos de las películas es que según ellas el coronel (en mi fanfic general) Silver tiene 200 unidades, muy superior al Maestro Tortuga o incluso al Gato Ermitaño. También se ven otros niveles demasiado inflados, no sólo en la Cinta Roja, para cuadrar con el resto de datos "oficiales".

Más niveles de poder discutibles de este fanfic:

\- Raditz. Con él hay cierto debate sobre si tiene 1200 o 1500 unidades. Nappa dice de los saibaman, con sus 1200, que tienen el mismo poder que Raditz. Por contra la Daezenshuu y la revista Weekly Shonen Jump le atribuyen 1500.

El manga debería tener prioridad sobre cualquier otra información, pero se puede interpretar que Nappa quiere decir que tienen la misma fuerza exactamente o que sólo es parecida. Así que ambos datos me parecen "verosímiles", por lo que he optado por 1500 debido a que le viene mejor a mi relato.

\- Nappa. Los 4000 de la Daezenshuu serían la cifra oficial. Según la misma fuente Junior tenía un nivel de 3500, quien incluso con la ayuda de Gohan y Krilín no es que sea inferior al coloso, sino que se ve completamente abrumado.

Con 5000 la pelea resulta más creíble, y no le pongo los 6000 de otros fanfics (y que yo mismo he estado a punto de poner) porque cuando Vegeta le informa de que Goku tiene 5000 se preocupa. También he partido de que esos 5000 son en estado normal, y que puede alcanzar picos mayores, ya que cuando Goku sube a 8000 se asusta pero aún así se atreve con él. Puede argüirse de que no termina de fiarse de esa cifra, o de que sigue yendo a por Goku porqué está demasiado furioso como para no hacerlo.

En cualquier caso he decidido que Nappa tenga 5000 de normal, y algo más yendo al máximo. ¿Cuanto más? Se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.

*** Ya sé que en la película "El hombre más fuerte del mundo" Kochin no resucita a Wheelo con las bolas del dragón, sino que se limita a despertarlo y a descongelar su base científica. También soy consciente de que la película da a entender que los monstruos se hallaban en la instalación, por lo que realmente Kochin no debería ser capaz de emplearlos si no ha podido realizar su deseo.

Pero esta película también es incompatible con el manga original. Son Goku domina el kaioken pero no la transformación en superguerrero, lo que forzosamente debería situar la historia entre la llegada de Vegeta y su marcha hacia Namek. Sin embargo tras pelear contra Vegeta Son Goku termina en el hospital, y para cuando se ha recuperado Piccolo está muerte y Son Gohan y Krilín en Namek. Así que puestos a tener incoherencias de todos modos, pues retoco un poco la historia del Dr. Wheelo para que cuadre mejor con mi fanfic y santas pascuas.

Por supuesto también es casualidad que Vegeta llegue a la Tierra el día antes del torneo, pero algún día tenía que llegar; y considero que verle, junto a Nappa y Raditz, en este torneo contra los guerreros tortuga no tiene precio. ;)


	30. Budokai XXIV

**BUDOKAI XXIV. LOS BUENOS, LOS FEOS Y LOS MALOS.**

\- Pues sí. Galeno, Aries y Tanakis han convencido a mi marido para pasar este mes que tienen de vacaciones para cazar dinosaurios en nosequé planeta que conocen. Yo ya les dije a esos tipos que no me pensaba perder el budokai, pero se empeñaron en que hacía tiempo que tenían ilusión de ir allí, y que si no era en vacaciones no podían ir. Y como Chuck por fin consiguió ganar el anterior budokai, decía que ahora que se ha quitado ya la espinita prefiere los monstruos alienígenas.

Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, tras dejar a los insufribles guerreros del espacio en la cola de inscripción, ya se habían reunido con sus amigos los guerreros tortuga, el trío pilafiano, Violet y Lunch, Green y Pinky, Oomori, Upa, Bulma y su hermana Tights. Sus amigos orcos y elfos habían abandonado el ejército tras la conquista de Freezer, y los que no estaban de caza estaban ocupados en sus empleos de la vida civil.

De repente los luchadores del grupo se volvieron hacia un anciano seguido de unos monstruos bastante perturbadores:

\- ¡Qué tipos tan feos! ¿Son peligrosos? - Preguntó Bulma.

\- Pues sí. - Respondió Violet, que desde hacía un tiempo era capaz de sentir energías. - Son muchísimo más fuertes incluso que Green y a Upa, que ha mejorado mucho. Los demás deberían ser capaces de poder con ellos, pero no son ningún regalo. Y su ki es maligno, no sé si irán con los guerreros del espacio, pero esperemos que no; el propio Vegeta ya es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

Tights se agarró del mentón, pensativa:

\- ¡Uhm! Se me ha ocurrido una idea para comprobarlo. Chaoz es bueno arreglando emparejamientos. A mi miedo me da imaginarme a estos monstruos contra los luchadores normales, no sé sentir energías pero me dan repelús. Creo que tendríais que eliminar a los monstruos y a los guerreros del espacio cuanto antes, porque aunque matar esté prohibido nunca se sabe, y el sadismo desde luego puede estar ahí. También creo que deberíais enfrentar a los tres monstruos más fuertes contra los tres guerreros del espacio ya en el primer combate preliminar. Tres enemigos menos, y además serviría tanto para saber si están en el mismo equipo como para conocer sus técnicas antes de enfrentaros a ellos.

\- Me parece bien, pero con una salvedad. - Dijo Chichi. - Raditz ha mejorado algo, pero parece que siga siendo inferior a esos monstruos. A ese quiero apalizarlo yo, después de la reflexión que le hice y todavía se trae esos malhechores para exterminarnos a todos. Si tenéis miedo por si nos sorprenden Raditz o uno de los bichos, podéis poner al gordito, que es el más débil de los monstruos, contra uno de vosotros, y en el segundo combate preliminar poner a los ganadores de los dos combates. - Comenzó a contar con los dedos. - Somos el Maestro Tortuga, Son Gohan; Krilín, Yajirobe, Yamcha; Ten Shin, Chaoz; mi padre y yo. Entre los nueve tenemos que poner a dos en un grupo de todas formas, pues que sea el mío.

\- Nos parece bien, Chichi. - Dijo el venerable joven Mutenroshi. - Me ofrezco para encargarme del gordo, y así entre los dos ponemos a resguardo a los demás luchadores.

\- ¡Ni hablar viejo... estooo joven verde! Si nos vemos será en la final, paso de pelear contra un degenerado como tú.

Ten Shin Han rompió el incómodo momento:

\- Que conste que ya sé que varios de vosotros sois tan fuertes, o quizá incluso un poco más que yo, pero quiero encargarme del tal Vegeta, aunque después de que pelee contra su monstruo. Chaoz y yo hemos tratado con los guerreros del espacio lo justo para decirles donde podían dormir y conseguir comida, y hoy para traerlos hasta la cola. Pero me ha parecido una eternidad con esos imbéciles perdonavidas. La verdad es que me apetece darle una buena lección a ese chulo.

Todos los demás recordaron que años atrás el propio Ten no era tan diferente, pero se callaron. Como a ninguno de ellos les habría hecho gracia atender a los invasores nadie le puso pegas a su petición. Chaoz aprovechó:

\- Yo me encargaré del ganador de Nappa contra el monstruo verde, tienen una fuerza parecida. Ya sé que los dos son más fuertes que yo, pero también tengo mis recursos. A los monstruos pequeños ya os los repartís el resto.

Bulma cayó en algo:

\- ¿Seguro que puedes con cualquiera de los dos? Yo sugiero añadir a algún otro de nuestro grupo. Así si pierdes tú, al menos podremos evitar que el bicho de turno machaque a un luchador del montón.

\- No exageremos. - Intervino Yajirobe. - Somos nueve los fuertes, lo siento Green.

\- No me ofendo. - Le tranquilizó el guardaespaldas anfibio. - Ya sé que no entreno tanto como vosotros.

\- Gracias. - Yajirobe se giró de nuevo hacia Bulma. Lo que quiero decir es que si además de meter a dos fuertes con Raditz hacemos lo mismo con Nappa, en la fase final dejaremos un hueco desaprovechado.

\- Bueno, ya. Pero al que se cuele siempre podrá eliminarle uno de vosotros, mientras volvéis a emparejar los malos entre sí, o eliminarlos vosotros si son impares. Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor, ¿porqué no amontonar en un mismo grupo a todos los malos y hacer que se enfrenten entre sí? De paso podríais analizarlos incluso mejor.

\- Pues porque ahora dan un premio ya sólo por llegar a la fase final, y no es cuestión de desaprovecharlo. Además, seguro que todos estos han pensado en repartir todos los bichos fuertes para tenerlos en todos los grupos, y que haya diversión para todos en las preliminares. Yo no quiero jugarme la vida sin necesidad, pero estos son así. Bastante es que por eso de que la Tierra está en peligro han aceptado un combate previo monstruo contra alienígena.

 **Sorteo.**

Al final los biomanes del Dr. Kochin no participaban en el torneo, serían meros espectadores junto a su jefe. Sí llegaron en cambio algunos de los viejos amigos como el Rey Chapa, Namu y Gilan, muy agradecidos por las enseñanzas que les impartieron Mutenroshi y Gohan durante unos meses, que les permitió entrenar con más eficacia a partir de ahí. Aunque en el caso de Gilan ya no participaba él mismo, sino su hijo Ptaro. Tras ser saludados por los guerreros tortuga fueron advertidos del peligro de los villanos reunidos.

Una vez finalizada la inscripción:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rió Vegeta. - Está claro que los terrícolas han amañado los emparejamientos. Esos tres monstruos son los más fuertes del resto de participantes y nos los han endosado. Bueno, en el caso de Raditz sólo si gana a su novia y el tal Son Gohan vence gana al amarillo.

\- ¡Brrrrr!

\- Tranquilo Raditz, es broma. Parece que lo que decías de que saben detectar las energías es verdad, y lo de la fuerza de algunos terrícolas también. Los rastreadores de nosotros tres coinciden en las cifras exactas del poder de esos monstruos, que además son de varios millares, increíble. Nappa, tendrás que ir en serio contra el tuyo.

Quizá también sea verdad que saben esconder sus energías, porque todos tienen unos pocos centenares y sabiendo lo que somos quieren pelear contra los ganadores de nuestros duelos. Aunque no tengo claro como de bien, porque si detectaran mis 18000 sólo pensarían en esconderse.

Otra cosa. Los terrícolas serán unos enclenques, pero podemos aprovechar este torneo para aprender como detectan la energía y a ocultar la nuestra. Además, por divertirnos estos tres días no creo que pase nada, es poco tiempo comparado con el viaje que nos hemos pegado para llegar aquí.

Novedad del Budokai XXIV. Debido a la saturación de luchadores capaces de volar que hubo en el XXIII, con el engorro de disputar varios combates aéreos en un pabellón cubierto, para el XXIV se acordonaron unas eras que había por los alrededores de Papaya Capital. Al ser un experimento no se cobró entrada en tales preliminares, pero sirvieron de propaganda y para ganar un dinero extra por las retransmisiones televisivas.

 **Raditz vs Chichi.**

A Raditz le sorprendió ver el cambio de vestuario de Chichi. En su anterior visita la vio vestida con ropas tradicionales chinas, como si fuera la Chun Li del Street Fighter; mientras que ahora iba vestida con mallas y una camiseta de licra, como si estuviera en un combate de artes marciales mixtas. La joven abrió sus dulces labios:

\- ¡Eres un traidor! Después de lo que hablamos aún tienen la desvergüenza de venir con los tunantes de tus amigotes a destruir la Tierra y matarnos a todos.

\- ¡Cómo que un traidor! Chichi, te expliqué perfectamente a qué me dedico. Además, cuando me fui todavía no sabía que me encargarían volver. - Entonces Raditz se dio cuenta de que Vegeta y Nappa estaban trochándose de la risa por la escenita. - ¡¿Y que demonios hago justificándome ante ti, mujer?!

\- ¡TENGO NOMBREEEE! ¡Esta me la pagas, Raditz!

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Que empiece el combate!

NAPPA: ¡Increíble! El año pasado Raditz en la Tierra pasó de 1500 a 1700 unidades de combate. Y esta chica que no llega a 400 lo está apalizando a base de bien.

VEGETA: No sólo eso, sino que de haberlo querido lo habría podido lanzar fuera del ring y ganar por esa estúpida regla. Pero fíjate en esa velocidad, potencia y técnica. Es verdad que pueden engañar el medidor, creo que lo que hace la humana es elevar su poder de combate sólo cuando necesita un movimiento rápido o en el momento justo de golpear. Por eso decía que debemos aprovechar este torneo para aprender de ellos.

Cuando por fin el pobre Raditz fue noqueado por la furibunda terrícola, ni Nappa ni Vegeta se burlaron de él. Estaban convencidos de que su poder debía de ser de unos cuantos millares de unidades de combate, quizá fuera superior a los 4300 medidos al tal Mikokatsun. Lo que sí les resultó gracioso fue ver al personal del torneo ofreciendo asistencia médica a un guerrero que en cuanto se recuperara ayudaría a exterminarlos a todos.

 **Son Gohan Jr. vs Mikokatsun.**

VEGETA: ¡Increíble! El tal Gohan podría tener tu nivel, Nappa. Es mucho más rápido y fuerte que el monstruo, aunque no sé como se las apañará. Ese ser es tan blando y elástico que sus golpes se hunden en él, sólo se está salvando porque siempre bloquea a tiempo sus golpes. Más le vale idear una táctica eficaz antes de cansarse.

NAPPA: ¡Ey, Vegeta! Nos informan de que nuestros árbitros no han llegado por una gastroenteritis, pero ya les han encontrado sustitutos.

A todo eso, ¿Son Gohan Jr? Para evitar explicaciones sobre su juvenil aspecto, tanto el Maestro Tortuga como Son Gohan ya en el budokai anterior se hicieron pasar por sus respectivos nietos. Para el Maestro Tortuga, alias Jackie Chan, tampoco era algo nuevo pelear con identidad falsa.

Dos minutos después:

GOHAN: Podría vencerle fácilmente si repitiera la táctica de Yajirobe contra Buyon, el problema es que me arriesgo a matarle y a que me eliminen. Podría hacer falta en las siguientes rondas. ¡Caray! Si antes me he hundido varios metros en él y como si nada, me hace rebotar. Bueno, ya he jugado bastante, tendré que usar la treta barata.

ÁRBITRO B: Son Gohan vuelve a embestir contra el vientre de Mikokatsun. ¡Ese luchador es la elasticidad personificada! El vientre le sobresale unos tres metros por detrás, y sigue cediendo ante la embestida de Son Gohan. La espalda del gigante ya casi llega al borde del ring. ¡Un momento, esa es la táctica de Son Gohan! Son Gohan acaba de descender al suelo, y hace tocar el cuerpo de Mikokatsun fuera del ring. ¡Victoria para Son Gohan!

 **Kishime vs Nappa.**

NAPPA: Según el detector este ser ahora mismo es incluso más poderoso que yo. Mejor saco todo mi poder. ¡AAAARGH!

Nappa encorvó ligeramente sus piernas y recurrió a todo su poder. Un extraño brilló amarillo emanaba de su cuerpo, las venas de su calva parecían a punto de reventar.

KISHIME: Sujeto peligroso. No cuento con la ayuda de mis compañeros. Apelar también a mi máximo poder. ¡Bzzzzzzzz!

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Increíble! El participante Kishime saca dos látigos eléctricos de su espalda. Como los ha obtenido de la energía de su propio cuerpo estas armas le serán permitidas. Su propia espalda parece electrificada. En cualquier caso espero que ambos contendientes estén preparados, porque ahora mismo... ¡doy comienzo al combate!

YAMCHA: Parece que el tal Nappa sea algo más rápido, pero no tanto como para compensar el alcance de los látigos. Ha conseguido acertarle alguna patada, pero se ha llevado más de un chispazo. Está aguantando bastante bien, es duro aunque a este paso creo que terminará por perder.

NAPPA: ¡Maldito gusano! Veremos que tal eres atacando a distancia. ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto!

Nappa acababa de lanzar tres bolas de ki, que Kishime logró esquivar. Dos de ellas cayeron sobre el ring. ¡POOOF! ¡POOOF! Menos mal que los rings de las preliminares no estaban pavimentados, porque así se ahorraron un dinerillo en baldosas. El problema gordo era que la tercera bola iba en dirección al público.

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Pare el ataque! ¡No maten al público!

Menos mal que Yamcha estaba atento y lo pudo parar. Un poco antes lamentaba no poder aprovechar su intervalo entre combates para ver a Vegeta, pero se había acordado que los compañeros debían repartirse para analizar a todos los rivales sin excepción. Ahora ya no, porque así Bulma y el resto de chicas guapas del público pudieron verlo haciéndose el héroe

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Detengan el combate un momento! Si alguien vuelve a poner en peligro el público por una imprudencia será descalificado. Ahora que han quedado advertidos pueden proseguir.

NAPPA: ¡Malditos terrícolas y sus reglas estúpidas! En una pelea de verdad acabaría por vencer a este tipo, pero con estas mariquiterías no voy a poder utilizar todos mis recursos. Además el usar todo mi poder me está agotando, y con el nivel de combate de ese tipo no tengo otra opción. ¡A la porra! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

ÁRBITRO A: Nappa se abalanza desde el aire hacia Kishime, quien le espera en el suelo con los látigos preparados. Parece que todo se decidirá en este ataque. ¡Kishime retrocede un poco y le alcanza con el látigo! Parece que va a ganar... ¡pero no! A pesar de la descarga Nappa le lanza un rayo por la boca que le alcanza a bocajarro. Kishime ha salido despedido, parece que no ha perdido el conocimiento pero no tiene fuerzas para levantarse. Nappa va a por él dispuesto a rematar el trabajo.

¡BRRROOOOOOOM!

ÁRBITRO A: ¡El suelo está temblando! ¡Un terremoto!

ÁRBITRO C: ¡No es un terremoto! Es el combate de Vegeta.

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Un momento! La distracción de Nappa le puede costar el combate. En los segundos que ha durado el temblor de tierra Kishime no sólo se ha recuperado, sino que ha enganchado las piernas de Nappa con un látigo. Lo ha lanzado al suelo y con el otro látigo no para de sacudirle. Nappa no parece reaccionar, así que comienza la cuenta atrás. ¡Diez, nueve...!

ÁRBITRO C: En cuanto al terremoto, Ebifruya había congelado completamente a Vegeta...

ÁRBITRO A: ...cero! Nappa sigue sin levantarse. ¡Ganador Kishime! ¿Qué más ocurrió en el combate de Vegeta?

ÁRBITRO C: Pues que furioso por ser congelado por un exceso de confianza, cuando ganaba claramente, ha sacado todo su poder provocando el terremoto. Apenas romper todo el bloque de hielo sólo con su furia, ha tumbado a su rival de un sólo golpe.

 **Son Gohan Jr. vs Chichi.**

El ex anciano se dirigió a la joven a secas:

\- Chichi, tengo una propuesta para el combate, si te parece bien. Sabemos que los guerreros del espacio traman nuestro exterminio. En cuanto a los monstruos no está confirmado, pero tú misma has detectado la maldad de su ki. No es prudente que lo demos todo al pelear contra nosotros, ya que en cualquier momento podríamos tener un combate de verdad contra cualquiera de ellos. Sugiero que entre nosotros no usemos el kaioken, ni desvelemos ninguna técnica que pueda sorprender a los enemigos de verdad.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Aparte de eso se me ha ocurrido que podríamos limitar el tiempo de nuestro combate. Si llegamos al tiempo que tú decidas el que creamos que vaya perdiendo se retira. Siempre y cuando no especule con el tiempo, como no podría hacer en un combate de verdad. Se trata de entrenar y que no nos acusen de amaño.

\- También de acuerdo. Sugiero tres minutos. En las artes marciales mixtas las rondas son de cinco, pero aquí aunque se permite forcejear en el suelo siempre terminamos intercambiando golpes y rayos. Así que los tres del K1 o el boxeo me parecen muy adecuados.

Varios minutos después:

ÁRBITRO B: Un combate singularmente igualado. Quizá ligera iniciativa para Son Gohan, pero podría vencer cualquiera.

GOHAN: Creo que han pasado los tres minutos.

CHICHI: Sí, miremos hacia el Maestro Tortuga. Había determinado que en caso de duda le mirásemos a él. Si te da el combate a ti no me quejaré.

GOHAN: No hace falta. Ha estado bastante igualado, yo ya he ganado mis budokais y en algún momento habrá que dejar paso a la próxima generación.

CHICHI: No hace falta, senpai Gohan. Tú también eres joven, y tampoco quiero ganar sin merecerlo.

GOHAN: Si ganas el torneo será mereciéndolo. No me sabe mal perder este combate. ¡Abandono!

ÁRBITRO B: ¡Son Gohan se retira! ¡Chichi es la vencedora! Probablemente le haya agotado, algo normal en un combate tan disputado.

 **Mr. Satán vs Gilan Jr.**

Ptaro era el más prometedor entre los dragones voladores, pero con toda su hercúlea fuerza y habilidades marciales no tenía ninguna contra:

\- ¡Tachán, tachán! Aquí llega el anterior campeón olímpico y actual campeón mundial de lucha libre: ¡Míster Satán! - Con un salto de cinco metros de altura e incontables volteretas aterrizó sobre el ring. ¡Pooom! - ¡La maravilla del cuadrilátero! ¡El sueño de todas las mujeres! ¡La envidia de todos los hombres! ¡El hombre con dimamita en los puños y alas en los pies! ¡La octava...

\- Por favor caballero, si no le importa. - Pidió Ptaro - Detesto interrumpir, pero si vamos a repetir nuestros títulos en todos los combates preliminares no llegaremos nunca a la fase final.

\- Vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? A un truhán que por ser muy grande se cree que puede faltar el respeto a sus mayores.

\- No es eso, y tampoco soy tan más grande que usted. - Era verdad, pues aunque dragón volador, apenas estaba pasando de la niñez a la adolescencia. Que conste que sólo habíamos dicho el dragón más prometedor, no el actualmente más fuerte. - Lo que quiero decir es que con decir que es el campeón de lucha libre bastaba. Lo de las mujeres...

\- ¡A callar! Si sientes envidia de mis títulos gánatelos tú antes.

Príncipe de los Dragones, el Futuro de su Raza, el dragón usuario de ki desde una edad más temprana, el Terror Celestial, Adalid de los Dinosaurios... Pero el humilde Ptaro prefirió:

\- Tiene razón, no debí cortar su presentación. Le pido disculpas.

\- ¡Que empiece el combate! - Proclamó el árbitro.

Apenas Mr. Satán hubo avanzado unos metros dio un salto increíble con idea de cargar un poderoso golpe sobre la bestia. Ptaro se limitó a levantar la palma de la mano, para golpear a distancia mediante la presión del aire. Satán salió despedido:

\- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Tramposo! ¡Has utilizado un truco contra mi!

\- Si lo desea puede tanto reclamar al árbitro ahora mismo, o visionar una grabación para impugnar después. Si me permite corregirle le diré que los ataques con salto te vuelven previsible, salvo que sepas volar y modificar tu trayectoria en el aire. Además, la última vez que alguien ha llegado a la final del budokai sin dominar ataques como este fue hace nueve años.

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Mr. Satán reaccionó:

\- ¡Maldito tramposo! No creas que me vas a vencer, ¡soy el campeón!

Satán comenzó a correr como un loco hacia Ptaro, quien con la técnica de la hipervelocidad se materializó frente a él, depositó con dulzura su palma sobre el pecho de Satán, y de un empujón lo lanzó fuera del ring.

Inicialmente el orgullo de Mr. Satán lo cegó ante la evidente superioridad del rival, por lo que se negó a felicitarle. Pero luego lo vio perder en un igualado y trepidante combate contra Upa, la velocidad de ambos era indudablemente real. Y en la ronda siguiente Upa dio algo de batalla contra el excampeón Krilín, pero sólo porque este comenzó conteniéndose para entrenar un poco a su amigo.

\- Ptaro, por favor. - Le llamó más adelante Satán. - Lamento mi grosería de antes, me has vencido de buena lid. Por favor, ¿te importaría decirme donde podría entrenar para ser tan buen luchador como tú?

 **Kishime vs Chaoz.**

Ambos luchadores cargan el uno contra el otro. Kishime lanza un latigazo, que Chaoz elude apartándose hacia atrás al tiempo que ¡do-don-pa! El demoledor rayo acierta de lleno en el pecho de Kishime, le ha hecho daño de verdad. ¡Do-don-pa! ¡Do-don-pa! ¡Do-don-pa!

ÁRBITRO A: ¡Increíble! Ha sido tan rápido que ni siquiera hemos podido ver como el pequeño pero terrorífico Chaoz ha freído al poderoso Kishima.

Sin perder de vista a su rival, y sin dejar de apuntarle con el dedo, el inexpresivo Chaoz reclamó:

\- ¡Árbitro! Mi oponente está inconsciente. Comience la cuenta atrás.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Diez, nueve... uno, cero! ¡Ganador Chaoz!

Apenas el pequeño abandonó el ring, el gigantesco Nappa se interpuso en su camino:

\- Has tenido mucha suerte con ese, insecto. Además habéis amañado los emparejamientos de algún modo para no tener que enfrentaros a mi. Por tu culpa Vegeta todavía se está riendo de mi, y también lo hará Raditz cuando se recupere.

\- Si no eres capaz de impedir que tus propios compañeros se rían de ti no es culpa mía.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Pelea conmigo cuando quieras y donde quieras!

\- Está bien, ya que yo lo decido pues cuando termine el torneo. Probablemente ni siquiera tengas que esperar tanto, si quieres en cuanto me elimine alguno de mis amigos, espera a que me recupere y no tendrás que esperar los tres días.

\- Eres muy valiente ahora. Pero cuando llegue la hora de la verdad ya sabrás lo que es el miedo.

\- Eres más fuerte que Kishime y has perdido contra él. Yo soy más débil que él y le he ganado. A ti te tengo miedo ya, por eso cuando peleemos te venceré. Ahora por favor apártate de mi camino, debo alejarme del ring para que puedan usarlo para otro combate.

Nappa se había quedado estupefacto. Además, su orden de pasar el torneo analizando a los humanos le impedía armar demasiado follón. Una vez fue dejado atrás, Ten Shin aprovechó para felicitar a su amigo:

\- Muy bien peleado y muy bien hablado, Chaoz. Desde luego aquella experiencia en el Bosque del Pavor te ayudó bastante.

Aquel día en que se enfrentaron a los fantasmas del Maestro Grulla (aunque en realidad seguía vivo), Tao Pai Pai (de quien no sabían nada), y varios miembros de la Cinta Roja (algunos también vivos por aquel entonces, y en realidad también ahora) Chaoz se había sentido avasallado. Ten Shin Han ocasionalmente conseguía vencer a alguno de los fantasmas, pero enseguida volvía a aparecer, al contrario que el creciente cansancio de Ten. Chaoz además se veía inferior a todos ellos, sólo útil como pequeña ayuda para su mejor amigo.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que no el tercer ojo, sino el instinto y el corazón de Ten, le permitieron ver que tales ilusiones (cuya daño no dejaba de ser real) eran producto de sus miedos. El humano de tres ojos se relajó, y al disipar su miedo los fantasmas dejaron de atacarle. El más miedoso Chaoz inicialmente tuvo problemas para seguir el consejo de su compañero, pero la confianza que Ten depositó en él dio su fruto y se sobrepuso. No sólo ello, sino que a partir de entonces tendría más confianza en sí mismo incluso sin la ayuda de su camarada.

 **Vegeta vs Ten Shin Han.**

Vegeta se dirigió al insignificante gusano terrícola:

\- Felicidades. Vas a tener el honor de enfrentarte al príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, el más poderoso.

\- ¿El más poderoso? ¿Pero no era tu jefe Freezer, oh príncipe?

\- Poderoso de sobra para insectos como tú.

\- Eres mucho más fuerte que tus compañeros, lo reconozco. Pero todavía no has visto todo nuestro potencial. ¡Kaiokenx2!

\- ¡21000 unidades! ¡No es posible, su poder supera el mío!

ÁRBITRO C: ¡Que comience el combate!

YAMCHA: Bueno Son Gohan, estarás satisfecho. No sólo descubriste la amenaza de los guerreros del espacio, sino que gracias a ti hemos entrenado lo suficiente como para superarles.

GOHAN: Mejor no nos confiemos, todavía no sabemos que ases bajo la manga esconde ese artero. Además, sabemos que el tal Freezer es tremendamente más poderoso. De momento no tiene pensado conquistar la Tierra, pero puede que esto lo anime, o que no lo haga pero lo termine haciendo igualmente.

YAMCHA: Sí, seguiremos entrenando. Cuando llegue el momento también estaremos preparados contra él.

Son Gohan no era tan optimista, los yardrat habían sido demasiado claros al respecto. Dentro de lo malo el feroz entrenamiento que llevaban realizando desde siempre, junto al desbloqueo de poder del Gran Patriarca parecía haberles preparado contra el mismo Vegeta. Parecía.

VEGETA: ¡Maldita sea! A este ritmo el gusano terminará por derrotarme. Podría transformarme en simio gigante, pero no quiero mostrar mis cartas todavía. En fin, la verdad es que me está gustando pelear contra este tipo tan fuerte. Lo daré todo sin el simio, y aunque pierda tendré tres días para recuperarme. Mientras tanto podré terminar de aprender a controlar mi energía y a detectarla, e investigar que pretende ese anciano asqueroso.

Ya llevaban varios minutos cuando Ten Shin Han comenzaba a temer el desgaste del kaioken lo desgastara antes de hora. Quizá tendría que dar un último esfuerzo para rematar rápido a Vegeta, cuando...

VEGETA: ¡Cañón Galick!

TEN SHIN HAN: ¡Perfecto! ¡KamehameX2'5!

ÁRBITRO C: ¡Vegeta cae fuera del ring! ¡Ganador Ten Shin Han!

El magullado Vegeta sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y llegar volando hasta Ten Shin Han; estaba encorvado, sangrando un poco de varias heridas, y se estaba sujetando un hombro con la otra mano:

\- Vaya, parece que ganas por esta vez, humano. Pero no te sientas feliz, pues más adelante van a cambiar las tornas.

Normalmente Ten Shin habría respondido a la bravata, pero algo en la sonrisa torcitera del bellaco le dio escalofríos.

Poco después el Dr. Kochin se levantó de su butaca. No es que fuera a pedir algo para almorzar, pues aunque se había levantado temprano el café con leche y una tostada para desayunar le sobraban a su escaso apetito para toda la mañana. Pero aunque era un tipo más raro que un perro verde, no dejaba de pertenecer a una especie similar a la humana, por lo que era inevitable que al cabo de un tiempo tuviera que ir al lavabo. Por el camino se tropezó con un imbécil despistado:

\- ¡Mire por dónde va!

El despistado resultó ser el luchador Vegeta, quien se había lavado las heridas y había insistido en retrasar sus atenciones médicas al ver moverse a lo lejos el doctor Kochin:

\- Disculpe caballero, perdone mi torpeza. Mire, como compensación le voy a regalar mi rastreador de energía, sirve para detectar luchadores fuertes y medir su poder. En pocos días me darán otro, y ya no necesito este para el torneo.

En realidad el Dr. Kochin tenía otro similar, pero no tan pequeño y portátil como este. Además, nunca estaba de más poder estudiar el trabajo de otros, aunque no fueran tan brillantes como él:

\- Gracias.

Al dejar atrás a Vegeta no percibió su aviesa sonrisa.

 **Tres días después.**

Raditz por fin se sentía completamente recuperado de la paliza de Chichi. Mejor que eso:

\- Todavía no puedo creer que mi fuerza haya aumentado tanto por recibir una paliza. Es doloroso, pero como entrenamiento nunca había visto nada tan rápido.

\- Eso es verdad. - Admitió Nappa. - Da la impresión de que nuestra especie esté diseñada para volverse más fuerte con las curaciones. Lo que no entiendo es porque nosotros sí y ninguno más de los nuestros. Porque digo yo que si los demás guerreros del espacio hubieran podido en algún momento nos habríamos dado cuenta los demás.

Raditz aventuró una respuesta:

\- Creo que sí hay algo que nos hace únicos. Somos los primeros, que yo sepa, que hemos aprendido a sentir y controlar la energía. No sé si eso tendrá alguna relación, pero aparte de eso no se me ocurre nada.

Vegeta se dirigió a sus secuaces:

\- Sí, todos hemos aumentado nuestra fuerza y aprendido un par de cosas interesantes; la verdad es que este viajecito nos ha venido pero que muy bien. Además, los humanos pretendían estudiarnos a nosotros contra los monstruos, y al final los hemos estudiado a ellos también.

No obstante no olvidemos nuestro plan: el exterminio de la humanidad. Ahora no sólo para vender este planeta, sino para que no quede nadie que recuerde nuestras derrotas contra semejantes gusanos. Aunque nos las vamos a devolver.

También recordad lo que le hemos oído a ese estúpido anciano, que no sabía que mi rastreador tiene una escucha. Ese tipo también planea conquistar el mundo, y para ello pretende robar el cuerpo del vencedor (hoy es la final) para transferirle su consciencia, junto a una máquina que todavía no hemos visto. Piensa hacerlo cuando el campeón se separe de sus compañeros, ya ha visto que esto le viene grande, aunque todavía no sabe cuanto.

Así que seguiremos al campeón, suprimiendo nuestra energía, ahora que ya sabemos. Si lo aturde por sorpresa intervendremos sólo cuando esté a punto de robarle el cuerpo, para evitar competencia. Lo más normal es que haya pelea, y aunque el viejo todavía no lo sabe, los demás la detectarán a ayudarán a su campeón. Entonces esperaremos a ver que bando gana, que probablemente sean los humanos pero a saber. Ayudaremos al otro, y cuando se confíe le daremos una buena tunda y nos haremos con todo. Sólo cubridme y verán el poder de tres simios gigantes.

 **Notas del autor.**

Niveles de poder:

\- Mikokatsun. 4300 unidades. Según el panfleto de la película "El hombre más fuerte del mundo".

\- Kishime. 6000 unidades.

\- Ebifruya. 6500 unidades.

Según dicho panfleto los dos últimos deberían tener 7000 y 7500 respectivamente, pero como expliqué en el capítulo anterior esta película es incompatible con el manga; así que he supuesto que hay universos alternativos (ahí se ve mi influencia de Bola del Dragón Multiverso) donde en ese momento Goku se enfrenta a Vegeta, y otros donde se enfrenta al Dr. Wheelo.

Son Goku se enfrentó a Vegeta con 8000 unidades; de tener ese poder contra Kishime y Ebifruya, con el poder que les da el panfleto entre los dos habrían barrido a Son Goku sin necesidad de usar sus poderes.

\- Ten Shin Han. 10500 unidades en base, el doble con kaiokenx2. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte, si estaba bastante por detrás seis años antes? Su entrenamiento con el Maestro Grulla no fue tan eficiente como con el Maestro Tortuga, el Todopoderoso y los demás; pero en todo momento dio lo mejor de sí, como cualquiera de los guerreros tortuga. Gracias a ello tenía más potencial que desbloquear gracias al Gran Patriarca de Namek. Su talento natural también le ayudó a ponerse a tono respecto a los demás. ¿Qué nivel tienen los demás guerreros tortuga? Ver próximos episodios.

\- Raditz. 1700 unidades, gracias al aumento que tuvo frente a Garlick. En aquel entonces todavía no dominaba el ki como al final de este capítulo, así que puede haber aumentado porque se cocía algo al respecto o por otra razón. Ese aumento tan pequeño puede deberse precisamente a que todavía no comprendía del todo el ki, o a que Garlick le hizo sufrir un poco, aunque sin llegar a estar en ningún momento al nivel de Raditz.

\- Nappa. 5000 unidades. Cuando se enfurece, se le marcan las venas y desprende fulgor sube a 6500, aunque con la dureza propia de alguien de 7000. Con estas cifras es más razonable que se atreviera con un Goku de 8000, si añadimos que el orgullo y dureza de mollera de este coloso hicieron el resto.

Admito haber jugador con las cifras para que Nappa fuera superior a Kishime, pero no tanto como para no perder uniendo una distracción (inoportuno terremoto) a los látigos del monstruo.

\- Vegeta 18000.

Por supuesto mi versión sobre porqué estos tres guerreros del espacio en mi historia (o Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Célula en el canon) y los demás no han mejorado su poder sin parar mediante palizas y curaciones no tiene porque ser la correcta. De todos modos es plausible, y por eso me ha parecido aceptable que Vegeta y compañía crean en esa explicación.

¿Cuánto han aumentado ahora su poder los guerreros del espacio? Habrá que ver el próximo episodio.


	31. Batalla en el planeta de los Biosimios

**BATALLA EN EL PLANETA DE LOS BIOSIMIOS.**

 **Fase final del Budokai.**

 _Emparejamientos de Cuartos:_

\- Mutenroshi Jr. vs Yamcha

\- Gyumao vs Chaoz

\- Chichi vs Ten Shin Han

\- Krilín vs Yajirobe

Apenas terminar los preliminares todos los guerreros acordaron lo mismo que Gohan y Chichi, nada de usar kaioken ni técnicas especiales. Y combates de un máximo de tres minutos aproximados (exactos cantarían demasiado). Nada de desgastes innecesarios ni mostrar técnicas que dieran pistas a sus posibles enemigos.

Eso no quitó que algunos se lo tomaran relativamente en serio. Por ejemplo el Maestro Tortuga noqueó Yamcha cuando ya casi terminaban los tres minutos. Menos motivado pero más sobrado, Gyumao derrotó a Chaoz en dos; quizá el pequeño hubiera tenido posibilidades de haber podido mostrar sus técnicas, pero en términos de fuerza bruta el coloso seguía por delante.

En términos de poder Ten Shin ahora estaba algo por encima de Chichi, no sólo por su rápida progresión, sino porque las obligaciones de Chichi habían limitado un poco su tiempo para entrenar. Pero la diferencia no era exagerada, la furia que sentía ella cada vez que pensaba en Raditz sí. Y como el guerrero del espacio estaba entre el público, tal furia era alimentada con la suficiente frecuencia. Ten Shin Han terminó los tres minutos con un combate bastante igualado, pero el miedo a Chichi le hicieron ofrecerse a aceptar la derrota "a los puntos". Además, el ya tenía la relativa satisfacción de haber derrotado a Vegeta, el plato fuerte; aunque era consciente de que esa victoria no era necesariamente definitiva.

Sí estaban igualados Krilín y Yajirobe, pero el último jugó mejor sus cartas. La codicia y saber que el premio para los semifinalistas era superior, le espabilaron y calculó mejor que Krilín que ritmo de combate podía mantener durante los tres minutos. En combate real esa táctica no le habría funcionado, porque a ese ritmo Krilín en lugar de perder a los puntos habría ganado por agotamiento.

 _Semifinales y final._

El Maestro Tortuga fue superior a Gyumao, cuyas obligaciones como jefe de aldea también limitaban sus entrenamientos. Por si fuera poco, la posibilidad de enfrentarse a su hija desmotivaba a Gyumao, quien no lo dio todo y se rindió al minuto y medio. Tal vez habría ido más en serio de haber recordado las motivaciones de su mentor, para quien la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Chichi era un aliciente extra.

La ira se impuso a la codicia, pese al mayor poder de Yajirobe. Eso sí, el combate más reñido de todos, donde fue necesario un mensaje telepático de Mutenroshi para convencer al samurai a la rendición. Y sería Chichi quien se enfrentaría al pervertido maestro.

Todavía era el Maestro Tortuga algo superior a sus compañeros, aunque por mucho menos que unos años antes; Chichi no era la más fuerte ni de los jóvenes no rejuvenecidos. Pero ahora no sólo veía al traidor de Raditz por el recinto, sino que tenía ante sí a todo un señor degenerado, por no decir un acosador nato. ¡Nadie! Absolutamente nadie cuestionó la legitimidad de su victoria. Mutenroshi aguantó los tres minutos a duras penas. Tal y como se había acordado, Chichi en ningún momento usó el kaioken, pero al terminar la final parecía que lo había usado x20.

Tal vez Chichi fue la campeona del torneo, pero otros ganaron tanto o más que ella.

Mr. Satán convenció a los Gilan padre e hijo para que le entrenaran un pequeño tiempo. Estaba motivado no sólo por él mismo, sino por la esperanza de que en un futuro su hija Vídel (nacida apenas un año antes) alcanzara metas para las que él ya llegaba tarde.

Un candidato a mayor ganador era Son Gohan. Dos años antes Tights había roto con su novio, y ahora aprovechó el tiempo libre de estos tres días para aplicar con ella la típica frase de los ancianos: "Con lo que yo sé ahora, si fuera nosecuantos años más joven no te me escaparías".

La competencia a Son Gohan se reveló durante la noche del día de las preliminares. Eran tres parejas:

\- Krilín y Lázuli anunciaron el próximo nacimiento de su hijo Mutaíto, llamado así en honor al maestro del maestro del padre. En realidad inicialmente la idea de Krilín era bautizar a su hijo como Mutenroshi, pero Lázuli tenía al sátiro sensei tan aborrecido como cualquiera de las otras chicas.

\- Bulma y Yamcha anunciaron el de su hija Bra, para seguir con la tradición familiar de bautizar a su gente con nombres de prendas de ropa, en inglés o en japonés.

\- Lunch anunció a su primer hijo con Chuck Norris. También una chica, llamada Break* tanto por la naturaleza rompedora de sus progenitores como por la sucesión de comidas (lunch=breakfast, en español desayuno=almuerzo).

Los guerreros tortuga se despidieron y marcharon cada uno por un lado. Por ejemplo la campeona Chichi y su padre fueron a su tierra para descansar un poco; sobretodo ella, que en pocas semanas comenzaría un nuevo curso universitario.

Y como estaba previsto, tanto el Dr. Kochin y sus bioguerreros, como los carroñeros del espacio, marcharon detrás del campeón.

Marcharon detrás del campeón pero de los hombres, claro está. El Dr. Kochin era un anciano más raro que un perro verde, pero no tenía vocación de transexual. Así que fue a por quien creía el nieto del legendario Maestro Tortuga.

Volaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar el subcampeón, subcampeón pero varón, cuando le salieron al paso: un droide de combate de 15 metros de altura, pilotado por el Dr. Kochin; y sus esbirros, Mikokatsun, Kishime, Ebifruya y los 4 biomanes. Inicialmente el droide estaba diseñado para llevar acoplado el cerebro gigante del Dr. Wheelo, hasta que el Dr. Kochin perdió la esperanza de revivir su cerebro criogenizado y lo rediseñó para sí mismo.

\- Vaaaaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? Sí es el gran Mutenroshi Junior, el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

\- Bueno, en realidad el más fuerte del mundo es Chichi. Ella me ha ganado de buena lid.

\- De acuerdo, quizá ella sea un poco más fuerte. Pero para mis propósitos usted es más adecuado.

\- Vayamos al grano, ¿qué desea usted de mi?

\- Su cuerpo.

\- Disculpe, pero aunque respeto sus gustos los míos no van por ahí.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso, so marrano! Lo que deseo es transferir mi consciencia a su cuerpo para aunarlos en un único ser.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere eso? ¿No sería mejor entrenar?

\- Señor Mutenroshi, parece que su inteligencia no está a la par con su fuerza. Deseo conquistar el mundo, los humanos necesitan a la mente más brillante para conducirlos a un mundo mejor.

\- Ya, todos los políticos dicen ser ese hombre más brillante que nos llevará a una edad de oro. Luego los votas y tralarí tralará.

\- ¡Soy el Dr. Kochin, la mente más brillante que ha habido desde el fallecimiento del genial Dr. Wheelo!

En ese mismo momento aparecieron de la nada Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yajirobe, Krilín, Yamcha, Son Gohan, y Chichi junto a su padre Gyumao. El Maestro Tortuga le volvió a hablar a Kochin:

\- Bueno, ahora que por fin han llegado mis amigos puedo ir al grano. Además de usted también quieren conquistar el mundo los guerreros del espacio que han venido a este torneo. Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, los de la cola y la armadura con hombreras. De la misma manera que hemos descubierto su plan, - esa manera era la telepatía, la misma con la que tiempo atrás había descubierto las motivaciones de Namu en el Budokai XXI. - también hemos descubierto el suyo.

Vegeta también me ha seguido, con la idea de esperar a que nos matemos entre nosotros y derrotar a los supervivientes. No se ha dado cuenta porque durante este torneo han aprendido de nosotros a camuflar su energía, pero si se esfuerza un poco podrá detectarlos. Precisamente ha usado el rastreador que le regaló el otro día para escuchar sus conversaciones.

El Dr. Kochin revisó su rastreador, y a continuación lo rompió:

\- ¡Maldito canalla, pagará por haberme engañado! Es verdad que siento no muy lejos de nosotros varias energías de unos pocos centenares de unidades. Hay tres juntas por aquí cerca, además de alguna más viniendo de más lejos. Pero lo que no ha tenido en cuenta Vegeta es que mi droide de combate no se cansa, después de derrotaros a vosotros haré lo mismo con ellos. Además, si por casualidad tras acabar con vosotros no queda ningún cuerpo lo bastante entero como para servirme, siempre podré usar el suyo.

Acto seguido ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque. Kochin fue directo a por Mutenroshi, escudado por los laterales por sus bioguerreros. Tal como se había acordado antes: Yamcha fue a por los biomanes, Chichi a por Mikokatsun, Krilín a por Kishime, Chaoz a por Ebifruya, para que una vez ocupados los escudos los demás ir a por el único cuya fuerza no podían detectar.**

Yamcha mató a uno de los biomanes; Chichi a Mikokatsun atravesándolo hasta que cedió su cuerpo elástico; Krilín y Chaoz iban ganando a sus respectivos rivales; los demás tenían ciertos problemas con el droide gigante, que obviamente era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, pero podían aguantar por su superioridad numérica, recibirían refuerzos en breve, y probablemente esos asquerosos humanos podrían elevar su energía incluso más. Así que Vegeta:

\- Hagamos el combate más interesante con una pequeña ayuda.

Con sólo tres biomanes para entretenerse, matar al segundo fue mucho más fácil para Yamcha. Los dos restantes le atacaron cada uno por un lado, patada a una y puñetazo al otro y ya tenía espacio otra vez. Un quinto se le agarró por la espada, parecía un poco más fuerte que los otros aunque no mucho más. Yamcha sonrió y... ¿Un quinto? ¿Pero no eran cuatro? Se giró y entonces vio que este era verde:

\- ¡Gi, gi, gi!

Mientras Kishime alcanzaba con dos latigazos al escurridizo Krilín, o mejor dicho a su falsa imagen, Krilín apareció por detrás y lo noqueó mediante un golpe con el canto de la mano en el lateral del cuello. Momento que aprovechó un segundo saibaman (unos recién llegados similares a los biomanes pero verdes y sonrientes) para también amarrarlo por detrás. No pensar mal, sólo pretendía matar a Krilín autoexplotando:

\- ¡Gi, gi, gi!

\- ¡Boooom!

Murió el saibaman kamikaze sin llevarse a su víctima con él, pero el de Yamcha:

\- ¿Qué? - Krilín no tenía tiempo para deshacerse del inesperado agarre.

¡Zip! ¡Boooom! Su saibamán también murió, pero Krilín se había teleportado a tiempo hasta el Todopoderoso. Todos estos años entrenando con Hiro, y muy ocasionalmente con Hikari, habían permitido a todo el grupo menos a Gyumao (transportado por su hija) dominar la Transmisión Instantánea. Krilín volvió al combate.

El Maestro Tortuga esquivaba una patada de Kochin ayudado por el kaioken. Un saibaman que lo calculaba demasiado poderoso para morir con una simple explosión, abrió su cráneo para lanzarle un ácido que también esquivó. El problema es que Krilín tuvo que reaparecer allí y llevarse todo el ácido:

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! - Esa técnica requiere detectar la energía de alguien para reaparecer junto a él, y Krilín había escogido al equivocado.

Dos saibamanes rodearon a Yajirobe. ¡Fiuuuuu! ¡Fiuuuuu!:

\- ¡Kamehameha! - Dos fueron los kames que destruyeron a las bestias, uno de Violet y otro de Lunch. Los desbloqueos del Gran Patriarca, aunque no tanto como a sus compañeros por su menor entrenamiento, les habían sentado muy bien.

Chichi lanzó una bola de ki al sexto y aparentemente último saibaman, este utilizó la técnica de la doble imagen para hacerle una doble Nelson. Un bioman se dispuso a ametrallarla a puñetazos en el abdomen para prevenir posibles técnicas liberadoras:

\- ¡Gi, gi, gi!

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Por tres! - Chichi levantó los brazos y se liberó del agarre descendiendo y dejando a las bestias no ya con un palmo de narices, sino una reventando a anbas con una explosión. ¡Bom! Violet se encargó del otro bioman con una simple bola de ki.

Ahora que todo parecía limpio de bichitos, Chaoz se plantó de nuevo enfrente de Ebifruya:

\- ¡Congelación! - Le lanzó el bioguerrero.

\- ¡Telekinesis! - Contraatacó el enanito. Gracias a su kaiokenx2 no sólo frenó el hielo, sino que este retrocedió hasta Ebifruya. El congelador congelado.

El Todopoderoso, que para algo seguía la batalla desde el Palacio Celestial, envió en un mensaje telepático a sus guerreros:

\- Ten Shin, tú a por Kishime. Violet y Lunch, vigilad los guerreros del espacio, alertad de posibles nuevas sorpresas. El resto acabad con el Dr. Kochin.

Kishime atacó a Yajirobe por la espalda:

\- ¡Ki-ko-ho!

Para salvar a su ahora amigo con esta técnica, Ten Shin Han había desactivado el kaioken. El kikoho tiene la ventaja de ser más rápido y fácil de apuntar, pero ya es peligroso para la salud del usuario utilizarlo a plena potencia, pues con el kaioken que lleva a uno a más de su potencia tope... El caso es que Kishime cayó fulminado, y probablemente lo de arrancarle la cabeza acto seguido de un puñetazo fue prudente pero redundante.

\- ¡Parálisisx3! - Dirigió Chaoz a un brazo del armatoste de Kochin.

\- ¡Kaiokenx3! - Gyumao aprovechó la estupefacción de su enemigo para amarrar el otro brazo.

\- ¡Kaiokenx3! - De forma sincronizada el Maestro Tortuga y Son Gohan utilizaron su velocidad triplicada para situarse enfrente de la escotilla de la cabina del armatoste:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

\- ¡Escudo!

El robot era el triple de fuerte que estos dos guerreros por separado, pero su poderoso escudo fue insuficiente contra la suma de kamehames.

Yamcha muerto; Krilín probablemente también, Chichi atendiéndolo; y los demás algo se habrían cansado contra el viejo loco y sus monstruítos de feria. Vegeta estaba satisfecho con el resultado de los saibamanes.

Normalmente habría optado por enfrentarse a todos los insectos humanos a la vez y divertirse un poco. Pero su derrota de hace tres días le había vuelto receloso, y temía que una intervención suya demasiado temprana uniera a los tortugas con los bioguerreros. Además, ver a todos esos miserables pelearse entre sí, mientras él esperaba liquidar a los supervivientes y destrozar sus sueños... toda una gozada.

Aún así, lo más divertido era lo que venía:

\- ¡Transformación en ozaru!

Los guerreros tortuga se vieron abrumados ante el exagerado incremento del poder y tamaño de los tres guerreros del espacio. En su forma de simio gigante, incluso Raditz poseía un poder varias veces superior al de cualquiera de ellos.

¡Booom! Entonces los simios gigantes comenzaron a menguar en tamaño y poder:

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre? - Preguntó Nappa.

\- ¡Mirad! - Gritó Raditz. - ¡Han destruido la Luna! - De haber estudiado física, Raditz se habría extrañado de oir una explosión producida fuera de la atmósfera. Pero bueno, más raro fue ver a Yamcha pasando de cuartos de final en el Budokai XXII.

\- ¡Bien! - Se alivió Krilín. Chichi acababa de curarlo con una habichuela mágica. - Parece que lo más difícil ha pasado.

\- ¡Malditos gusanos! - Rabió Vegeta. - Pero no se saldrán con la suya. De alguna manera han sabido que nos transformamos con una luna llena, pero seguro que ignoran que yo puedo crear una luna artificial. - Vegeta generó una pequeña esfera de energía blanca y la lanzó al cielo. - ¡Explota y ábrete!

La energía de Vegeta descendió a la mitad. Luego al ver la nueva "luna" volvieron a convertirse en simios gigantes:

\- O quizá no. - Se lamentó Krilín antes de marchar a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Transferencia de Violet al Gran Pilaf:

\- Nuestros guerreros han derrotado a Kochin, pero los guerreros del espacio se han transformado en simio gigante. Sí, el Todopoderoso ha destruido la Luna para evitarlo, pero Vegeta ha creado otra artificial. La transformación en simio ha multiplicado su fuerza por diez, aunque en el caso de Vegeta sólo por cinco, ya que crear su luna la suya propia bajó a la mitad. Majestad, con el debido respeto, le sugiero no venir. Entre Lunch y yo, incluso con kaioken, sólo estorbaríamos contra los simios. ¿Cómo?

La exactitud de Violet se debía a la combinación de su habilidad de detección de energías, junto a uno de los rastreadores que les había proporcionado Jaco. Una de las ventajillas de las ayudar ocasionalmente a la Patrulla Galáctica.

Mientras tanto dos Tenshinhanes se materializaban en la cola de Vegeta. Uno era para transportar al otro y desaparecer inmediatamente, el transportado para:

\- ¡Ki-ko...

\- Kikonada. - La cola de Vegeta reacción automáticamente, como la de una vaca espantando moscas, gracias a su reciente y ejercitada capacidad de detectar energías.

\- ¡Groarrrrr! - Nappa desintegró al repelido Ten Shin de un cañonazo salido de su boca. Menos mal que sólo era un copia del humano tríclope.

\- ¡Raditz es mío! ¡Los demás os los repartís! - Reclamó Chichi.

El Maestro Tortuga, Son Gohan, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz fueron a por Simio Vegeta. Gyumao, Yajirobe y Krilín a por Nappa. Ambos bandos se enzarzaron. Todos los humanos salvo Ten Shin***:

\- ¡Kaiokenx4!

Ten Shin Han:

\- ¡Ki-ko-ho!

\- ¡Argh! ¿Te crees que esta insignificante molestia me va a detener, insecto? - Se jactó Vegeta.

Pero gracias a ello los demás tuvieron tiempo de:

\- ¡Kamehame!

\- ¡Cañón Galick!

La fuerza sumada de los kamehames con kaioken se iba imponiendo al contraataque de la bestia.

Mientras. Contra Nappa:

\- ¡Luz Solar!

Krilín había cegado a Simio Nappa, lo que Yajirobe aprovechó para situarse por la cola con su katana. ¡Paf! Nappa era un estúpido, pero el anterior ataque a la cola de Vegeta había dejado claro que los humanos conocían su punto débil. No necesitó ver al samurai para adivinarlo y apartar la cola a tiempo.

\- ¡Disco de Sierra! - Nappa era demasiado grande para esquivarlo con tanta distracción. La lástima era que este ataque de ki cortante, para su gigantesco cuerpo equivalía a un humano atravesado de parte a parte, pero por una aguja. Y no le dio en ningún punto vital.

Al menos Gyumao tuvo así tiempo para cargar:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Le dio de lleno y le hizo daño, a pesar de ello aún tuvo cerebro como para dejarse empujar y que Yajirobe fallara en su nueva intentona coletil.

En cuanto a Chichix4, ahora Raditz era ligeramente más poderoso que ella y con más alcance, lo que compensaba con su sólo ligeramente mayor agilidad y su furia. Raditz también peleaba motivado por vengarse de su anterior paliza, y de las risas inspiradas a sus compañeros; pero Chichi sencillamente era un pozo sin fondo.

Sin dejar de lanzar su cañón Galick, Vegeta se inclinó a un lado, lo que le permitió esquivar la suma de kames justo a tiempo. Le rozó un costado, pero el escozor le cabreó más que otra cosa. Falló una palmada a Ten Shin y una patada a Goha, ya que aún siendo más rápido sus blancos eran demasiado pequeños. De todos modos sentía que los humanos habían aumentado mucho su poder respecto a su reciente combate contra Kochin, lo que era un posible indicio de que para ellos resultaba un gran esfuerzo mantener ese nivel.

Los humanos no paraban de bombardearlo con bolas de ki al tiempo que volaban de un lado para otro; a veces sus manotazos eran para cazar moscas y otras para desviar sus ataques. De repente se volvió algo más lento, y una bola le dio. Eso le frenó... hasta que de un raudo movimiento atrapó a Ten con una mano. Aplastarlo hasta verlo morir, eso es lo que le habría gustado. Pero no había tiempo con sus amigos rondando, así que le arrancó la cabeza de un puñetazo con la mano libre. El tiempo estaba de su parte pero si podía acelerar las cosas tanto mejor.

En cuanto a Nappa, telekinéticamente causó una brutal explosión a donde adivinó que se hallaría Yajirobe. El samurai sólo se chamuscó un poco, porque ese tipo de ataque no permite al usuario aplicar toda su fuerza. El problema lo tuvo la katana, cuyo acero no tenía la misma resistencia que su portador: cortar la cola ya no sería tan "fácil".

Al igual que a los demás, el kaiokenx4 también pasaba factura a Chichi. Su ira la mantendría en pie hasta el final, pero sus reflejos comenzaban a no responder. Raditz conseguía tumbarla de un puñetazo. La joven se levantó magullada y volvió a la riña dispuesta a todo.

También era tumbado Son Gohan de una patada. No murió gracias a que el Maestro Tortuga y Chaoz entretuvieron a Vegeta con varios ataques de ki hasta que Gohan pudo tomar su habichuela mágica y volver al ruedo.

Krilín traspasaba la mano de Nappa con un disco de sierra, pero pese al dolor Nappa usó esa misma mano para agarrarlo. Y la otra para matarlo de otro puñetazo.

Chichi cada vez se hallaba más cansado. Todos los guerreros tortuga iban pagando el precio del kaiokenx4 prolongado. Cada vez más.

Los guerreros tortuga habían consagrado todas sus vidas para prepararse para este momento, inicialmente sin estar seguros de si serían los desvaríos del supuesto extraterrestre infanticida Jaco, o del propio Gohan. Los ancianos habían abandonado su retiro para regresar a los sacrificios del entrenamiento marcial; Gyumao había sacrificado el escaso tiempo libre que le dejaba el gobierno de sus tierras, y que habría preferido emplear con su hija, no como entrenador, sino como padre; Chichi había sacrificado su infancia, y consumido un escaso tiempo libre que quizá habría podido aprovechar para pescar un novio decente; los demás también habían sacrificado su adolescencia.

Todos en general habían entrenado constantemente hasta la extenuación, cada momento de respiro era un simple paso para reemprender el entrenamiento y seguir machacando el cuerpo hasta el dolor y más allá, la falta de aliento era un simple dolor que había que asumir para incrementar su resistencia y voluntad.

Todos habían afrontado peligros sin fin, en parte para salvar a mucha gente de la tiranía de déspotas y matones, pero también como parte de un entrenamiento despiadado. Habían recorrido buena parte de la galaxia para aprender a defenderse. Habían planeado este día al milímetro, pero incluso la destrucción de la Luna se había revelado inútil ante un trío de simios descomunales.

En suma, habían hecho cuanto estaba en su mano. Y no era suficiente.

Nappa perseguía por el cielo a un huidizo Yajirobe.

Entonces ocurrió. Los simios gigantes comenzaron a menguar:

\- ¡¿Pero porqué?! - Preguntaba Nappa.

\- ¡La luna! ¡La está cubriendo una nube de gas!

La esperanza insufló a nuestros héroes las fuerzas que ya no podía el kaioken:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

Las ahora humanos Vegeta y Raditz fueron despedidos a sendas montañas cercanas. Nappa hacía el cielo, fue el único que no quedó inconsciente.

\- Hola. - Le saludó Chaoz. Estaban en la estratosfera, el pequeño había llegado con la transmisión instantánea. - Te estoy visitando a ti porque no logró detectar a Vegeta. En fin, ¿querías pelear conmigo no?

\- ¡Maldito enano! ¡Pagarás tu atrevimiento!

Nappa le lanzó un rayo con todas sus fuerzas restantes. Chaoz se limitó a cubrirse. El exceso de confianza le costó casi toda la ropa; ahora iba vestido con un simple bañador negro, eso sí con cierto estilo:

\- Eres más fuerte que yo, Nappa. Pero estás demasiado castigado. - Chaoz tampoco mencionó el detallito de que aunque él tampoco estaba fresco, el kaioken seguía actuando parcialmente. - ¡Kikohox5!

\- ¡Aaaaargh!

Los restos chamuscados de Nappa fueron a parar al espacio, donde ya no podría respirar. En cuanto a Chaoz, sabía muy bien que el kikoho llevado a tal extremo le sería mortal incluso estando fresco. Así que se tomó su habichuela mágica y en lugar morir recuperó las fuerzas y se quedó tan campante.

Los guerreros tortuga se dividieron en dos grupos para buscar los cuerpos de Vegeta y Raditz:

\- ¿Pero cómo demonios ha desaparecido esa luna? - Yajirobe dijo en voz alta lo que casi todos se preguntaban. - ¿Habrá sido el Todopoderoso?

\- ¡Je, je, je! - Lunch no era tan rápida como ellos y acababa de llegar ahora. - Mirad allá, - señaló a un robot gigante que venía del cielo!- mejor que os lo cuente nuestro jefe.

Aterrizó el Gran Pilaf junto a Mai y Shu. Atendió las ansiosas preguntas de rigor:

\- Al ser informado de la extraña luna artificial, mis sensores detectaron unas extrañas ondas electromagnéticas. Afortunadamente una determinada combinación de varios de los gases venenosos, corrosivos, etc. de mi robot de combate era capaz de filtrar tales ondas e inutilizar la luna. Si hubierais sido tan necios de permitirles dispersar la nube se habrían vuelto a transformar por lo que les quedaba de tiempo, calculo que más de media hora. Ahora, mientras buscáis los cadáveres para aseguraros, voy a recoger los restos del droide de Kochin. Entre Bulma, su padre, Oomori y yo seguro que les encontramos utilidad.

Desafortunadamente no pudieron hallar los cuerpos. Tampoco pudieron encontrar a Baba la Vidente para ayudarles, porque casualmente estaba durmiendo la mona en el Otro Mundo después de una borrachera monumental, fruto de una juerga con unos amigos momias. Y es que sus predicciones sobre la victoria de sus amigos le habían convencido de que nadie la necesitaría.

En cualquier caso ya no necesitarían el desesperado plan B. En caso de apuro los supervivientes podrían haber utilizado la transmisión instantánea para abandonar la Tierra junto al Todopoderoso, y resucitar tanto a los amigos como a la humanidad, aniquilada por los guerreros del espacio. El problema es que con ello el Emperador Freezer deduciría la existencia de las bolas del dragón de la Tierra, y la veracidad de las leyendas sobre las de Namek. Y una invasión con todo un ejército supondría de todos modos el exterminio de casi todos los humanos y la inmortalidad del tirano.

Mientras, no muy lejos de donde debería estar el cadáver de Vegeta:

\- ¿General Red? Aquí Black. Gero Jr. y yo tenemos muy buenas noticias. Nuestros amigos pilafianos han derrotado tanto a los monstruos como a los guerreros del espacio, así que aún tendremos tiempo para completar nuestro proyecto. Y mejor aún, hemos conseguido el cuerpo comatoso de Vegeta. Por supuesto lo hemos sedado para que siga así; al Dr. Gero le vendrá muy bien para sus investigaciones.

¿Y Raditz? ¿Dónde se halla? ¿Estará vivo o muerto?

 **Notas del autor:**

* Del mismo modo que el planeta Hélinor me lo he sacado de otro fanfic (Dragon Ball Multiverse, de Salagir), la idea de llamar Break a la hija de Lunch, y sus razones para bautizarla así, se me han ocurrido a partir de otro fanfic: "Break Thorugh The Limits", de Captain Space. No obstante mi Break será bastante diferente de la suya, en parte por tener un padre diferente.

** En la película "El hombre más fuerte del mundo" la energía del Dr. Wheelo es detectable por Son Goku y compañía. A mi no me parece que tenga mucho sentido: los también mecánicos A16 y A19 carecen de un ki detectable, y los mismo con los de base humana C17 y C18 (yo uso el prefijo A para los androides mecánicos, y el C para los cyborgs que son humanos de origen retocados cibernéticamente).

La única explicación que se me ocurre al respecto es que el poderoso cerebro del Dr. Wheelo, al ser conectado a una máquina con gran poder era insunflado con ki. Pero ya me parece rebuscado que tenga un ki detectable, sólo útil para que Son Goku pueda acertarle una bola universal sobre estar a nosecuantos kilómetros; como para que lo tenga el Dr. Kochin, que es un simple humanoide pilotando un droide de combate poderoso. Seguro que al hacer la película no había llegado la saga de los cyborgs y a la TOEI no se le había ocurrido aún su idea de energía no detectable.

La otra razón es que los demás personajes tengan más difícil calcular su poder real, haciendo más interesante el combate; y también más difícil, pues cuesta un poco más predecir sus ataques.

*** Una vez leí nosequé teoría por internet de que Ten Shin Han no es un humano, sino un extraterrestre tríclope. Aunque fuera oficial, que no lo sé ni me importa, no le veo ningún sentido porque antes de Goku y Jaco los humanos de Bola de Dragón desconocen la existencia de extraterrestres, como bien explica la precuela de Jaco y se entiende en el manga de Goku.

Para mi sería aceptable que Ten Shin perteneciera a una de tantas especies antropomorfas que salían mucho en la DB original y no tanto en DBZ. Pero como no se deja claro en ningún sitio, he decidido que en mi fanfic Ten sea un humano con una mutación (tampoco fuera de lugar en el universo DB), y que su origen extraterrestre sea un bulo inventado por él mismo para impresionar a las chicas.

 **Niveles de poder:**

* Dr. Kochin y sus bioguerreros:

\- Dr. Kochin (con droide): 39.000. Según el panfleto de la película "El hombre más fuerte del mundo".

\- Mikokatsun. 4300

En mi anterior capítulo expliqué porqué a los siguientes los he "debilitado" respecto a lo que marca el panfleto anterior.

\- Kishime: 6000

\- Ebifruya: 6500

\- Bioman: 1000

* Guerreros del espacio:

\- Vegeta: 21000. En el canon su primer zenkai (aumento de poder gracias a una curación) lo mejoró de 18000 a 24000, pero la paliza sufrida frente a Ten Shin en el budokai no fue tan brutal como la de Goku y compañía.

\- Vegeta Simio (con Luna natural): 210.000. Vegeta explica en el manga que esta transformación decuplica la fuerza.

\- Vegeta Humano tras crear la luna artificial: 10500. Esta técnica agota su energía a la mitad.

\- Vegeta Simio (con Luna artificial): 105.000.

\- Nappa: 8000 (9000 con furia energética)

\- Nappa Simio: 80.000. El x10 de la transformación en simio no se apila con la mejora por furia energética.

\- Raditz: 4500. Su zenkai es mayor que el de sus compañeros por haber recibido la mayor paliza en el budokai.

\- Raditz Simio: 45000

* Humanos sin kaioken:

\- Maestro Tortuga: 13000

\- Son Gohan: 12500

\- Krilín: 11000

\- Yajirobe: 11000.

\- Ten Shin Han: 10500. Iba muy rezagado frente a los demás hacía 6 años. Pero es tan talentoso como Yajirobe y ha entrenado como el que más. Además los desbloqueos del Gran Patriarca permiten aprovechar al máximo los entrenamientos previos.

\- Chichi: 10000. Sus estudios y ocasionales trabajos le han impedido entrenar todo lo que le gustaría, si no ha quedado más atrás ha sido por saber administrar su tiempo.

Si ha vencido el budokai es porque su ligera falta de poder la compensó con furia, inicialmente por la decepción de Raditz, pero luego aumentó al enfrentarse al Maestro Tortuga, quien desde que Chichi se desarrolló como mujer le molesta más que un dolor de muelas.

\- Gyumao: 9000. Ha sido superado por los jóvenes porque sus deberes como gobernante de una región le resta tiempo de entrenamiento.

\- Yamcha: 7000. Quizá no tenga sentido que alguien con su poder muera por la explosión de un saibaman de 1500, pero no deja de ser Yamcha y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin morir en esta historia.

\- Chaoz: 5500. En el budokai era inferior a Nappa en poder bruto, pero sólo cuando este sacaba su máximo poder. Chaoz compensa en parte su falta de fuerza con técnica y un gran manejo del ki; también es más espabilado que el del cánon por su paso por el Bosque del Pavor.

\- Violet: 2500. Aunque no haya entrenado tan duro como los demás, tampoco ha estado ociosa durante estos 6 años.

\- Lunch: 2500. A sus labores policiales para Pilaf hay que sumar sus ocasionales actuaciones en el cine. Si Violet sólo la ha empatado en poder es sólo porque a veces Chuck Norris la ayuda en sus entrenamientos, y porque la serenidad de su estado peliverde le permite aprovecharlos mejor.

Notar que si Violet cree que entre las dos pueden hacer frente a uno de los bioguerreros de Kochin es porque ambas ahora dominan el kaioken, aunque no al nivel de los demás.


	32. Árbol y metal

**ÁRBOL Y METAL**

¡Clonc! Una piedrecita parecía haber caído sobre el techo de la furgoneta. ¡Brooom! Se formó un agujerazo del techo, desde donde un supermelenudo con entradas y una armadura de diseño aterrizó sobre el suelo de la furgoneta:

\- Usted debe ser Raditz. - Le preguntó el general Black mientras el capitán Gero Jr. frenaba para dejar la furgoneta a un lado del camino. - No es lo que piensa, nuestra intención es volver a Vegeta mucho más poderoso. Si acepta formar parte de nuestra cirugía la mayor parte de la Tierra será de ustedes dos, nosotros nos conformamos con un quinto.

El cuerpo de Vegeta yacía inconsciente en un camastro, conectado a varias sondas y máquina con gráficas extrañas:

\- ¿Aceptar quedar inconsciente y a su merced? ¿Esperar que no nos convirtáis en vuestros títere? Eso no se lo tragaría ni Nappa.

El capitán Gero Jr. llegó hasta ellos, y a una señal de Black ambos activaron sus nuevas armaduras ironman con metal de plasma:

\- Señor Raditz, - dijo Black con toda su amabilidad- hemos calculado su poder en el budokai en 340H. Con estas armaduras el capitán Gero y yo tenemos el equivalente a unas 400H. Por favor, ríndase y ahórrese un sufrimiento innecesario.

Mediante una simple regla de tres Raditz calculó que 1H equivaldría a 5 unidades como a las que estaba acostumbrado, por lo visto estos tipos ignoraban que las curaciones habían aumentado su poder. El problema es que aún estaba herido por la pelea anterior, así que no estaba seguro de poder vencer a los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Clac! Raditz sacó todos los cables de Vegeta mediante telekinesia, y de paso le transfirió algo de su propia energía:

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! - Vegeta despertó de golpe. Como su fuerza también había sido medida Black y Gero JR. salieron a toda caña, dejando sendos boquetes en las paredes de la furgoneta. Vegeta estaría confuso unos segundo más, y no era cuestión de esperar a que se despejara. Como Raditz no podía con ellos sin recuperarse de sus heridas pues enemigo que huye puente de plata.

Ninguno de los dos sabía conducir furgonetas, así que se alejaron de la zona corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad y suprimiendo su energía. Cuando por fin se sintieron a salvo llamaron a sus naves con el control remoto y regresaron a la base imperial más cercana a lamer sus heridas. Se volverían más fuertes, regresarían a la Tierra y les darían su merecido a esos insectos humanos.

 **Varias semanas después.**

Las bolas del dragón de la Tierra eran incapaces de resucitar a alguien por segunda vez. Afortunadamente para Krilín hacía años que eran amigos de los namekianos, quienes prestaron sus bolas de buen grado para resucitarle. Dado que las bolas iban a desaparecer de todos modos por un año namekiano (equivalente a 130 días terrestres) aprovecharon para pedir las resurrecciones de Ten Shin Han y Yamcha sin necesidad de gastar las de la Tierra.

Así que ahora Krilín aprovechaba para pasear con Lázuli por el parque tras un duro día de entrenamiento. Salvo por la amenaza latente de Freezer atravesaban por un momento álgido de sus vidas. Krilín tenía dos buenos trabajos como agente especial de Pilaf (sólo requerido en misiones muy concretas, pues de lo que se trataba era de que sus compañeros y él tuvieran un salario para poder centrarse sólo en entrenar) y como miembro de la Patrulla Galáctica (gracias a la influencia de Jaco). El sueldo de Lázuli era más modesto, pero también se las apañaba bien como administrativa en una empresa de maquinaria agrícola. Así que el bebé en ciernes espoleó a la pareja para proyectar la boda.

Ya se notaba la tripita de embarazada en la por demás esbelta silueta de Lázuli:

\- ¡Krilín! Creo que ya está dando sus primeras pataditas, será un gran karateca como tú. Ponme la mano aquí.

\- ¡Je, je, je! Es verdad, me parece notarlas.

En ese mismo momento se tropezó con un tipo enorme:

\- Discul... ¡Nappa! ¿Pero no habías muerto?

\- Sí, pero he resucitado... gracias a la alta tecnología.

Tras unos segundos más de pausa melodramática Nappa cayó en algo:

\- Un momento, ¿pero no habías muerto tú también?

\- Bueno, sí. Pero también he, ejem, resucitado. Gracias a la alta tecnología, claro.

 **Planeta Freezer 80.**

\- Vaya, parece que los señores por fin han terminado de mear. Respecto a lo que os estaba diciendo antes, tranquilos seguro que Freezer perdonará vuestro fracaso de conquista de un planeta de debiluchos. Aunque estéis vosotros aquí no creo que fastidiéis la misión, me tenéis a mí.

El comandante Kiwi no desaprovechaba una oportunidad de dar caña a su odiado rival Vegeta y a Raditz. Freezer estaba decepcionado con el fracaso de Vegeta y sus compañeros, y les había advertido por teleconferencia que si no cumplían en su siguiente misión, a las órdenes de Kiwi, en cuanto les viera les castigaría apropiadamente.

\- Te recuerdo que soy tan fuerte como tú, Kiwi. Tú también habrías fracasado contra esos humanos.

\- Eras tan fuerte como yo. Han pasado varios días desde que saliste del tanque de regeneración y todavía no has recuperado toda tu fuerza. Me pregunto como te las apañarías para perder contra esos terrícolas. También como te aguanta Raditz, apenas habéis estado unos días en la base y casi todos ellos lo has enviado al tanque de regeneración porque tenías que desfogarte con un compañero más débil.

\- Ahí está el árbol gigante. - Informó Raditz, como queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¡Guau, es colosal! - Dijo Kiwi con toda la razón, el árbol era más alto que cualquier montaña, y lo bastante grande como para creer que sus raíces abarcaran todo el planeta. - Según nos han informado en los planetas devastados ha aparecido un árbol como este, que ha absorbido los nutrientes de todo el planeta y extinguido toda su vida y valor económico para el imperio. A mi señal lanzaremos un ataque de ki todos juntos para destruirlo.

Apenas decir eso surgieron de la nada tres guerreros del espacio: Turles (de salvaje cabello negro y clavadito al hermano de Raditz, pero con la tez grisácea), Almond (corpulento y con coleta violácea), y Daiz (más joven y con melena lisa verdosa). Junto a ellos había un gasterópodo humanoide rojo semicyborg llamado Cacao, y dos enanos cabezones morados (cuyos cráneo parecían un pompis, por no decir otra parte del cuerpo más repugnante) llamados Lakasei y Rasin.

Su líder se encaró a los visitantes:

\- Bienvenidos soldados. Mi nombre es Turles y...

\- ¡Espera! - Le interrumpió Raditz. - ¿no serás tú el hijo de Deborah?

\- Cierto. ¿Y tú Raditz? El hijo de Bardock y Gine la carnicera*.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tú madre es Deborah la Deborahombres, la guarra que se cepillaba a todo el vecindario.

\- ¡Bastardo! Iba a ofreceros uniros a mi, pero tú no tendrás esa oferta.

\- Oye Raditz. - Le preguntó Vegeta. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que el tal Turles es clavadito a tu padre.

\- Eso es normal. - Explicó Turles. - Muchos guerreros del espacio nos parecemos y es normal encontrar varios igualitos.

\- No es tan normal. - Respondió Vegeta. - Salvo por el pelo negro y la cola somos tan variados como cualquier otra especie. Los únicos que haya visto que se te parezcan son Bardock y Raditz, y este porque es tu hermanastro.

\- ¡Es mentira! - Protestaron Turles y Raditz al unísono.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Raditz, tu padre era un campeón. - Se cachondearon todos menos los esbirros de Turles, que bastante hacían los pobres aguantándose la risa.

A Raditz no le hacía puñetera gracia que su padre se la pegara a su madre, y a Turles aún menos:

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! ¡YA!

Aunque Kiwi hacia rato que había activado su rastreador, con tanta guasa todavía no le había hecho caso a los números. Ahora que se ponía profesional por fin los asimiló:

\- Turles. 19000 unidades.

\- Daiz. 13000.

\- Almond. 9100.

\- Cacao. 8400.

\- Rasin. 8000.

\- Lakasei. 7600.

Obviamente el rastreador estaba averiado. Lo contrario significaría que su propio grupo tenía las de perder:

\- Kiwi: 18000.

\- Vegeta. 15000. Antes de su misión en la Tierra estaba equilibrado con Kiwi, pero parecía no haberse recuperado del todo pese al tanque de regeneración. Maldito inútil.

\- Raditz. 1500.

\- Diez soldados regulares. Fuerzas desde las 500 a las 1000 unidades de combate, la mayoría más cerca de la primera cifra que de la segunda.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Nappa miró a Lázuli, sobretodo a su barriga:

\- Vaya, el enanito ha conseguido una putita muy guapa.

\- ¡Krilín es mucho más hombre que tú! - Respondió ella.

\- Parece que me estés retando a demostrarte lo contrario.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! - Amenazó Krilín.

\- No te preocupes, tiempo atrás lo habría considerado después de volver a matarte. Pero ahora mismo estoy por encima de eso.

Nappa sonrió torciteramente, y fue entonces cuando Krilín se dio cuenta de que ahora Nappa no despedía ninguna energía. Él instinto le advirtió de lo que iba a ocurrir, y antes de que Nappa alzara su mano contra Lázuli Krilín de un puñetazo a la cabeza lo hizo echarse atrás. Algo no cuadraba, apenas ver a Nappa había activado inadvertidamente el kaiokenx2 y sólo le había hecho daño. Nappa sonrió de nuevo, así que Krilín subió el kaioken a x4 y le arrancó la cabeza de una patada.

\- ¿Eso que es? - Señaló Lázuli.

Del cuello decapitado de Nappa sobresalían unos cables de donde salían chispitas. Y de ahí surgieron nuevas piezas para reconstruir la cabeza de Nappa. Krilín de una patada lanzó el cuerpo a lo lejos, y antes de que se terminara de recomponer cogió a Lázuli para teletransportarse con ella hacia el Palacio Celestial.

\- Aquí estarás a salvo mientras peleamos. - Le dijo a su novia. - Todopoderoso...

\- Sí, lo he visto. Estoy avisando a todos tus compañeros. Toda la Tierra está siendo invadida por robots al servicio de ese Nappa robótico. Os mostraré donde está su base; pero por favor atacad todos juntos que el peligro es mayor de lo que has visto.

 **Planeta Freezer 80.**

Kiwi comenzaba a preocuparse. A pesar de ser uno de los soldados más fuertes del éjercito de Freezer Turles no sólo le peleaba de tú a tú, sino que incluso parecía sentirse cómodo y confiado. Afortunadamente el rastreador no cuadraba con el resto de la pelea, pues entre Vegeta, Raditz y los demás iban manteniendo el tipo contra los otros.

Y es que Kiwi ahora no estaba para revisar su rastreador, que de volverlo a revisar habría visto como los niveles de combate de Vegeta y Raditz habían ascendido a 18000 y 12000 unidades de combate respectivamente. Habían comenzado perdiendo pero no de forma avasalladora. Los tres fuertes, claro. De los cuatro soldados regulares que habían comenzando ayudando a Kiwi dos murieron casi en el acto; así como uno del terceto que ayudaban a Vegeta contra Daiz, Almond y Cacao; y otro del de Raditz contra Rasin y Lakasei:

\- No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, ayudadles a ellos. - Les ordenó Kiwi. No es que no le gustara que le ayudasen más que al resto, pero contra Turles sólo servirían para morir en dos segundos más.

Vegeta y Raditz volvían entonces a ser ayudados por tres soldados regulares, que ahora duraron más porque los guerreros del espacio habían aumentado su poder de combate a 32000 y 15000 unidades respectivamente. Cayeron dos soldados más porque no estaban preparados para enemigos así, pero esta vez fueron acompañados por Cacao y Lakasei. Como mal que bien Kiwi iba aguantando aprovecharon para reducir su poder de nuevo a 25000 y 12000.

Daiz y Almond seguían siendo avasallados por Vegeta pero aún mataron a los otros dos soldados regulares. Los dos de Raditz sobrevivieron porque Raditz no dejaba de golpear a Rasin, hasta que lo destrozó. Entonces aprovechó para atacar a Almond por la espalda. Acto seguido Vegeta atravesaba el corazón de Daiz con la palma de su mano y Raditz reventaba la cabeza de Almond mediante un ataque de ki a bocajarro.

Entonces Turles vio que la ligera pero ya clara ventaja que le sacaba a Kiwi no le serviría de nada:

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Entonces es posible que me derrotéis.

\- No es que sea posible. - Se jactó Kiwi, ahora que tenía las de ganar. - Es que no tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Turles pareció huir. Vegeta era más rápido, pero el factor sorpresa y su risa a destiempo le hicieron confiarse. Una vez Turles había ganado suficiente distancia sacó una fruta con aspecto de granada y le dio un mordisco. Su sonrisa y ahora relajado postura no presagiaban nada bueno. Vegeta advirtió a Kiwi:

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Su poder de combate se ha multiplicado!

\- ¡Je, je, je! Ya sé que la fruta es muy saludable, pero tampoco creo en los milagros.

\- ¡Mira tu rastreador, idiota!

\- No me hables así, que soy tu superior. - Advirtió Kiwi mientras no dejaba de hacer caso al consejo. - ¿¡Cómo!? ¡No es posible, 300.000 unidades!

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Por fin todos los guerreros tortuga ya habían acudido a la llamada del Todopoderoso. Los demás no se sorprendieron demasiado al verlo, porque ya habían visto una parte. Pero Krilín se preguntaba como no se había enterado hasta ahora: una especie de planeta metálico había colisionado con la Tierra, y había echado raíces con una especie de tentáculos ramificados con los que parecía engullir a la Tierra.

Pensándolo un poco mejor Krilín se dio cuenta de porque no se había enterado hasta ahora. Entre el fin de su entrenamiento y el paseo con Lázuli, había estado un ratito haciendo el amor con ella aprovechando que su gestación todavía no estaba demasiado adelantada; así que durante su paseíto por el parque había estado flipando más de la cuenta. Sólo había vuelto al mundo real tras chocar con Nappa, pero entre el combate y la preocupación por la embarazada no vio que allá a lo lejos de veía un brazo metálico alargado del que se veía el final pero no el principio.

La cuestión es que para llegar cuanto antes, en un par de horas sería de noche, era necesario reconocer el ki conocido más cercano a la base del planeta artificial: era el de Namu. Allá que se teleportaron para encontrarse con un ejército de robots de tres metros, con tres pinzas donde deberían tener manos y pies, esclavizando a la tribu de Namu:

\- ¡Por fin! Ahora que habéis llegado nos salvaréis. - El hasta hace nada abatido Namu abría al máximo sus esperanzados ojos.

\- En efecto, no os preocupéis que enseguida os liberaremos. - Respondió el Maestro Tortuga. Ahora se dirigió a los robots. - ¡Dejad en paz a estas buenas gentes!

El líder de los robots replicó:

\- El amo ha ordenado llevar adentro a todos los humanos. No os resistáis.

Eran sólo treinta robots para los mismos once guerreros que se habían enfrentado a Kochin y los guerreros del espacio. Sólo faltaba el Gran Pilaf y su banda, ya que Yajirobe habría podido teleportarle como a Violet y Lunch pero sin su droide de combate.

Nuevos robots llegaron. Ahora serían bastante más de cien.

 **Planeta Freezer 80.**

Decir que Turles estaba avasallando a sus enemigos sería decir poco. Ni siquiera se había molestado en matar a los cuatro soldados regulares. De hecho, ahora mismo uno está tratando de huir:

\- ¡Aaaaaah!

¡Flash! ¡Flash! Y con sendos disparos a las corvas Turles le detiene. La única razón por la que los soldados morirán antes que Kiwi, Vegeta y Raditz es porque se han limitado a reírles las gracias sobre su madre a estos tres: también serán torturados, pero por menos tiempo.

El trío calavera le sigue atacando con desesperación, pero muy malheridos. Turles no tiene más remedio que matar a dos soldados más, prefiere terminar su suplicio un poco antes de hora que arriesgarse a que se escapen. A pesar del odio que se tienen entre sí la necesidad obliga al trío a sincronizarse: Turles despide a Kiwi de un directo, a Raditz de un ataque de ki a bocajarro con la otra mano y a Vegeta con una patada lateral seguida de una circular a la cabeza y un uppercut que lo lanza al suelo.

Va golpearle más cuando ve a los otros dos soldados tratando de huir, los mata más porque el placer de castigarles ya no le compensa el estar pendiente de ellos. Además, con los otros tres va a tener de sobra:

\- Cuando me canse os daré la oportunidad de pedir disculpas a mi madre, mientras tanto me divertiré un poco más.

\- ¡Alto Kiwi! - Raditz frenó un nuevo inútil intento de su camarada forzoso. - Turles, no dejes que te afecte lo que te digamos los demás.

\- Vaya, ahora quieres quedar bien.

\- No es eso. Tu madre al menos se esforzó en cuidarte, mi padre pasaba de mí. Me trataba como si le avergonzara tener un hijo como yo, que no apuntaba a convertirse en un soldado de élite como él. La verdad es que hasta hace muy poco mi fuerza era apenas superior a la de la media de los demás guerreros del espacio. Pero lo importante no son nuestros orígenes, de la realeza o humildes, ni de los que los demás esperen de nosotros. Lo que nos permite sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos es nuestro esfuerzo y perseverancia, el no tirar la toalla en los momentos difíciles. Es algo que me ha costado aprender, pero es muy importante.

\- Espera. - Interrumpió Turles. - ¿De verdad te piensas que me vas a ablandar con ese discursito?

¡Cronch, cronch, cronch! ¡Gi, gi, gi!

\- No. - Respondió Vegeta. - Pero sí se ha creído que ganando tiempo le dejarías a mi saibaman traerme una frutita de esas tuyas que ha encontrado por ahí.

\- ¿¡Cómo?! Bueno, he estado tomando estas frutas más tiempo que vosotros. No creas que...

¡Paf! Turles salió despedido de un tortazo:

\- Antes de que te tomaras tu última fruta yo ya era más fuerte que tú. Además yo he adquirido el don de aumentar mi fuerza tras una curación.

¡Pof! Vegeta aterrizó sobre el estómago con las rodillas por delante. ¡Ugh!

\- ¡Je, je, je! Sí, gracias a tu tortura ahora soy mucho más fuerte que con sólo tu fruta. Voy a agradecértelo un poco.

La idea de Vegeta era hacer sufrir a Turles machacándolo a golpes, y así comenzó. Pero algo en el rostro de su enemigo le hacía disfrutar demasiado golpeándolo, a los pocos puñetazos se comenzó a emocionar y aumentar la potencia y cadencia de golpeo. Turles sufrió, pero menos de veinte segundos.

\- Buen trabajo Vegeta. - Le reconoció Kiwi, serio. - Ahora recojamos unas semillas de este árbol y llevémoslas al Gran Freezer. Él decidirá que hacer con ellas.

\- Mejor destruyámoslas, no querremos más gente haciéndose fuerte por ahí y que nos haga la competencia.

\- Eso es lo que le aconsejaremos a Freezer pero esa es su decisión. Aunque no es mala idea destruir este planeta para evitar que alguien busque más semillas en nuestra ausencia.

\- Freezer ya es bastante fuerte ahora, no le insultemos. ¿¡Entendido!?

\- Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas, no será necesario molestarle. Destruyamos las semillas y el planeta y larguémonos. No será necesario informarle de nada.

\- Creo que no me has entendido. Tampoco nos convienen testigos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, Vegeta! ¡Te juró que seré una tumba!

\- Eso desde luego.

Raditz intervino:

\- Espera Vegeta. Kiwi en el fondo siempre te ha visto como un igual, mientras que a mi siempre me ha hablado como si fuera basurilla. Creo que será más divertido si lo mato yo.

\- Como quieras, a mi me da igual.

 **Nota del autor:**

* Aunque en algunos aspectos me he basado en el archiconocido fanfic Dragon Ball Multiverse, he decidido que en mi obra la madre de Son Goku y Raditz sea Gine, como en la precuela Drabon Ball Minus de Toriyama por dos razones:

\- Gine es canónica. Cuando Salagir se inventó a su Hanasia para Dragon Ball Multiverse Toriyama todavía no había creado a ningún personaje como madre de Son Goku. Soy consciente de haber introducido muchos elementos no canónicos en mi obra, como personajes de películas, pero sólo lo hago cuando creo que enriquece la historia y en caso de duda suelo preferir la versión canon.

\- Considero que para un cotorreo entre vecinos del barrio como Turles y Raditz suena mejor "tu madre la carnicera" que "tu madre la guerrera de élite".

¿Qué madre me gusta más para Son Goku? Pues cada una me parece más adecuada para la historia en la que está escrita:

\- Hanasia es ideal en DBM. Aparece en una insurrección de los guerreros del espacio, donde Salagir consideró que quedaría guay una chica guerrera del espacio repartiendo tortas como panes. Ya que la puso pues de paso la hizo madre de Son Goku para rellenar uno de los huecos del cánon.

\- Gine es la adecuada en Dragon Ball Minus. Es la historia de como los padres de Son Goku le envían a la Tierra porque temen por la seguridad de su planeta (como en Superman). Toriyama consideró mejor para una escena dramática de unos padres despidiéndose de su bebé a una chica sencilla con un oficio normal.

 **Niveles de poder:**

Los que no se han mostrado todavía mejor dejémoslos para próximos capítulos y evitar spoilers.


	33. Tortugas de fuerza ilimitada

**TORTUGAS DE FUERZA ILIMITADA**

Los guerreros tortuga tenían problemas contra la horda de robots. No es que fuera imposible esquivar sus golpes, costaba por el número de enemigos pero se podía hacer por la diferencia en velocidad y técnica. El mayor problema era:

\- ¡Nuestros golpes no les hacen daño! - Se quejó Chichi. - ¡AAAAAAAH!

¡Crash! De la rabia hizo trizas al siguiente robot de un puñetazo.

\- ¡Eso es! - Se percató Son Gohan. - Concentrad ki en vuestro puño en el momento de golpear.

Yajirobe murmuró para sí:

\- A eso lo que se le llama es ser una histérica. - Vio venir a su siguiente robot. - ¡Aaaaah! [¡Crash!]

Hasta ese momento Violet y Lunch bastante habían tenido con esquivar a unos robots que sí serían superiores a ellas de no ser por el kaioken. Lunch iba un poco magullada pero en cuanto sus amigos comenzaron a remontar decidió poner su granito de arena:

\- ¡Tú, tostadora con patas! ¡Pégame una torta aquí! - Le gritó al robot más cercano señalando su mentón.

El robot le hizo caso. La idea de Lunch era fingir ser golpeada mediante la técnica de la supervelocidad, cambiando de posición en lugar de postura. Pero el trasto era más rápido que ella y aprovechó que su guardia descuidada para golpearla de verdad. La equilibrada Lunch Verde se mosqueó un poco:

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!

El contragolpe hizo añicos al pobre ser inerte.

Violet esquivó un rayo de un robot; pero este predijo su trayectoria, alargó sus brazos varios metros y la atrapó. Violet atrajo una piedra mediante telekinesis, le pegó un trocito de explosivo plástico C4 y lo lanzó a la carcasa que protegía el visor del droide. La piedra impactó por el lado del C4 y la explosión, de menor potencia que los ataques de Violet pero de gran precisión, dañó algunos circuitos esenciales detonando en el lugar más desprotegido. Tostadora apagada.

Los robots se apartaron cuando la mayoría ya habían sido destruidos. Acababan de aparecer once Metal Nappas. Uno al azar hizo de portavoz:

¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!

\- ¡Bravo! Os las habéis apañado muy bien con los robots pequeñitos. - En realidad eran más grandes que los propios Nappas. - Pero como ya sabéis, los mayores nos podemos regenerar.

 **Planeta Gobi. Varias semanas después de Turles.**

Tras unos días de descanso en su base, los supervivientes Vegeta y Raditz fueron enviados a una nueva misión a un planeta desértico y casi deshabitado. La naturaleza de la misión no había sido precisada con detalle. Mejor dicho, con ningún detalle salvo que allí sus todavía desconocidos compañeros de misión les darían instrucciones precisas:

\- ¿No te huele a chamusquina, Vegeta? - Preguntó Raditz. - Vale que es normal que teman que unos posibles rebeldes intercepten la comunicación y se enteren de nuestra misión antes de hora, pero me parece demasiada casualidad que esto ocurra apenas lo del Árbol.

\- Por supuesto que es demasiada casualidad. Ignoro cuanto sabrán, pero esta vez nos informaremos bien antes de saber que parte de la misión nos conviene seguir. Se acabó obedecer ciegamente. La idea era ganarnos la confianza de Freezer cumpliendo misiones para volverlo a ver cuanto antes. Nuestra fuerza ha aumentado enormemente, y sabríamos medir la suya sin necesidad de pelear para saber si lo podemos reemplazar.

Pero si esto es un trampa tampoco debe preocuparnos, seguro que nos enviará algún esbirro. Podemos con cualquiera de su ejército salvo quizá él mismo.

Por cierto, tu idea de comprar estas ropas de beduino ha sido muy buena idea.

La razón de tales ropas era que temían que les hubieran puesto un escucha en sus ropas o en la nave. Así que cuando querían hablar libremente salían lejos de su maquinaria con la ropa recién conseguida. Quizá les hubieran escuchado ya de antes en Freezer 80, pero como las túnicas de beduino eran tan baratas tampoco se perdía nada por probar.

De repente ambos corrieron a la nave para volver a cambiarse. Acababan de detectar cinco energías enormes bien conocidas por ellos, y no era cuestión recibirlos con ropa no reglamentaria. Aparte de que los uniformes de combate eran más adecuados para su trabajo que las túnicas.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

La mayoría de los guerreros tortuga iban dominando a sus respectivos adversarios con cierta holgura pero con cierta frustración. Los Metal Nappas eran más fuertes que el original, en parte por el aumento de poder que los guerreros del espacio recibían tras una resurrección (aunque probablemente era el primero de la historia en comprobarlo) y en parte por sus mejoras cibernéticas. Pero seguían siendo más débiles que los guerreros tortuga, también entrenados y con un nuevo desbloqueo por parte del Gran Patriarca (su experiencia con los simios gigantes les había fogueado y proporcionado mayor potencial espiritual). Aún así, la regeneración robótica hacía de los Nappas huesos duros de roer.

Quienes peor lo llevaban eran Violet y Lunch, quienes incluso con un kaiokenx3 seguían siendo muy inferiores a sus respectivos Nappas. Ya estaban contra las cuerdas cuando las rescataron respectivamente Krilín y Yajirobe:

\- ¿Estáis bien?

Por desconcentrarse con las chicas no vieron a tiempo como se regeneraban sus respectivos Nappas, que ahora les hacían una doble nelson. Entonces fue cuando intervinieron los robots que se habían separado, y que ahora atrapaban a las chicas con una multitud de brazos metálicos. Krilín y Yajirobe se escabulleron del agarre levantando los brazos y volando hacia abajo, pero mientras los Nappas de las chicas se habían regenerado y les atacaron también.

Ocupados estaban esos dos, con un par de Metal Nappas para cada uno, cuando los robots lanzaron multitud de misiles hacia las luchadoras apresadas. No eran tan potentes como sus propios ataques de ki, pero tenían los brazos ocupados, y siendo tantos los misiles con ello debería bastar:

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer! - Gritó Lunch.

Ambas explotaron en ki y destrozaron los brazos. Comenzaron a disparar a los robots a saco, hasta que dos Metal Nappas se teleportaron hacia sus respectivas espaldas para atravesarlas el corazón mediante un golpe con los dedos en punta:

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! - Gritaron sus compañeros horrorizados. - ¡Kaiokenx5!

Los furibundos humanos comenzaron a destrozar Nappas más deprisa de lo que estos se podían regenerar:

\- ¡Kamehameha!

\- ¡Kikoho! - Por supuesto Ten Shin no usaba el kikoho al máximo cuando estaba en kaioken. Pero el kikoho es mejor para barrer superfícies de varios metros cuadrados, y el kaioken para esquivar enemigos entre kikoho y kikoho.

Los Nappas supervivientes y los robots normales trataban de estorbar la operación limpieza, pero no lo conseguían con la suficiente eficacia. La sincronización y trabajo en equipo de los guerreros tortuga era demasiado para ellos, cada vez quedaban menos robots: los normales ni se regeneraban, y los Nappas cada vez tenían menos aliados para ralentizar su exterminio:

\- ¡Kamehameha! ¡Buf, parece que este es el último! - Krilín respiró de alivio. - Menos mal, porque con tanto kaioken estamos todos que ya no podemos más. Ahora sólo queda entrar en la nave y rematar el trabajo. ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no!

De las colinas circundantes surgieron miles de Metal Nappas con una malvada sonrisa.

 **Planeta Gobi.**

Las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer se encontraron con Vegeta y Raditz. También se llamaban las Fuerzas Ginyu en honor a su líder, un extraterrestre morado y musculoso cuyos cuernecitos en las sienes le daban una aire ligeramente demoníaco. Los otros miembros eran un gigantón más musculoso aún, de cabello rojo cortito y cara de bruto (Rikum); un alien azul todavía más alto, musculoso pero no tanto, y cara con rasgos insectoides (Burter) que presumía de ser el más rápido del universo; un alien guaperillas escarlata de larga melena blanca y cuerpo bien formadito (Jeice); y un enano gordo, fofo y feo, con cuatro ojos (no es que llevara gafas, sino que tenía dos ojos grandotes extra en los laterales de la cabeza) llamado Guldo:

\- Hola chicos. - Saludó Ginyu. - ¿Qué tal vuestro merecido descanso tras vuestro gran éxito en Freezer 80?

\- Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano con nuestra misión. - Respondió Vegeta.

\- ¡Ah, Vegeta! Tú siempre tan simpático. Precisamente tu nueva misión tiene que ver con Freezer 80. El Emperador Freezer está interesado en las semillas de Turles.

\- Precisamente las destruimos. - No tenía sentido negarlo. Pero por si acaso añadió. - Freezer ya es el más fuerte sin necesidad de esa fruta, y no queríamos que acabara en manos equivocadas.

\- Muy cierto, el Gran Freezer habría ordenado la destrucción de las semillas si se las hubierais llevado. - Ginyu hizo una pausa. Como Vegeta no decía nada siguió. - Pero el asesinato del comandante Kiwi, aparte de ser un crimen por sí mismo...

\- Muy cierto, los asesinatos suelen ser también crímenes.

\- Muy gracioso. Lo que quiero decir es que tanto el asesinato como el decidir por cuenta propia destruir algo que le podría haber interesado al emperador, os marcan como traidores. El Gran Freezer nos ha enviado para castigar vuestras felonías.

\- ¡Un momento! - Vegeta amplió su aviesa sonrisa. - Si sabéis tanto significa que nos habéis puesto alguna escucha. Entonces, ¿no le oísteis a Kiwi decir a cuanto ascendía el poder de combate de Turles?

\- ¿Sus 300.000 unidades? Seguro que el rastreador de Kiwi funcionaba mal. Nadie es más fuerte que nosotros aparte del Gran Freezer..

\- El Emperador Cold, Cooler.

\- Bueno, ellos son familia de Freezer, es normal que también estén muy por encima de nosotros.

\- O Sauza, Neiz, Doore. O las fuerzas especiales de Cold que no me acuerdo como se llaman...

\- ¡No te pases! - Ginyu consideraba a sus fuerzas de élite superiores a las del propio Cold, quien confiado en ser más fuerte incluso que sus hijos no se había esmerado tanto como ellos en buenos guardaespaldas. En cuanto a las de Cooler, bueno, jamás reconocería que...

¡Chicos! ¡Cerrad la boca a ese estúpido!

\- No, primero enfrentaos a Raditz. ¡Je, je! - Este se adelantó.

\- Será un placer, Vegeta.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Además de la aldea de Namu, otros prisioneros eran sus vecinos los dragones voladores. Con Gilan padre e hijo entrenaban Mr. Satán y Upa. Además, la invasión de los Metal Nappas había coincidido con las respectivas visitas de Bora a su hijo y del Rey Chapa a su viejo rival Namu. Para más casualidad incluso estaba Katarina, la mujer gato cuya belleza había impresionado a Chaoz en el Budokai XXIII, atrapada por los robots mientras aprovechaba sus vacaciones para hacer senderismo por la zona. Como eran pocos y parió la burra, el ex coronel Green mientras se bañaba en su ciénaga favorita había recibido una llamada de socorro por parte de Pinky.

Cualquiera de ellos ganaría de calle un budokai convencional. Incluso Katarina, que tras su derrota contra Chaoz convenció sucesivamente a Namu, Chapa, Gyumao y Yajirobe para que la entrenaran; cosa que les agradeció, aunque no como a Yajirobe le hubiera gustado. Pero todos ellos habían sido finalmente apresado con los robots. Sus fallidos intentos de escapada al menos les sirvieron para acercarse unos a otros, mientras los robots les llevaron al interior de la base.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de la Escuela de la Tortuga? - Preguntó Upa.

\- Pues que los han atrapado como a nosotros. - Contestó Green. - Cuando he llegado en mi nave he visto como miles de Nappas Robot los rodeaban y vencían por agotamiento, los muy cabrones se regeneran. No sé a donde les han llevado, pero me alegro de que a mi me hayan capturado los robots normales.

\- No creas que a nosotros nos hayan traído a rastras para tratarnos con más habilidad. - Respondió Chapa.

\- Ya, pero probablemente nos mataran más deprisa.

\- ¡Silencio! - Ordenó un robot enano, el grandote que los llevaba los hizo parar.

\- Disculpe, señor Robot Capataz. - Dijo Green, mientras pensaba para sí lo mucho que le recordaba ese cacharro a otro robot capataz de la peli El Retorno Del Jedi. - Pero por casualidad, ¿qué piensan hacer con nosotros?

\- Esto es un matadero de seres orgánicos. Aquí os vamos a trocear, para que de vuestro restos salga vuestra energía y alimente al Maestro. Eso es lo que os haremos.

\- ¿Matadero? - Green cayó en que su Pinky podría haber pasado por ahí como una cerdita cualquiera. ¡AAAARGH!

Su furia rompió sus grilletes y saltó súbitamente hacia el capataz para patearle la cabeza. ¡Clonc! ¡Crac! El empeine de Green fue roto en pedazos:

\- ¡Aaaaay! - El dolor hizo rebrotar su rabia. - ¡YYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!

Su primer puñetazo hizo añicos la cabeza del durísimo robot capataz. El segundo destrozó medio torso. Y siguió golpeando, incluso con el talón y tibia de la pierna del empeine roto.

Los previsores Gilan y Ptaro lanzaron sendos anillos de chicle para apresar al robot grande. La fuerza de este sobraba para romper el doble lazo, pero su liberación dio tiempo al grupo:

\- ¡Kamehamex2! - Por supuesto Satán y Katarina todavía no dominaban esta técnica, ni siquiera el kamehame.

El robot era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, incluso sumándose los dos dragones voladores. Katarina para ser útil aprovechó su velocidad para agacharse y patear al robot a ras del suelo, con lo que le desequilibró a la altura de los tobillos; por la misma razón Satán comenzó a arrojarle a con gran fuerza los restos del robot capataz para desequilibrarle aún más. Al no poder usar toda su fuerza para frenar el kame este le dio de lleno y lo destruyó.

Green, que no había tenido tiempo para colaborar en el kamehame, por fin terminaba de destrozar los restos del capataz:

\- Si no os importa, ahora busquemos prisioneros que rescatar (quiero decir a Pinky). Si nos sale algún robot sin prisioneros huyamos (por mi también lo haría si entre los prisioneros no está Pinky, pero en fin).

 **Planeta Gobi.**

En fuerza bruta Guldo era el integrante más débil de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero todos sus compañeros le valoraban en su equipo por lo útil de sus poderes mentales. Entre otros muchos poderes podía parar el tiempo (mientras aguantara la respiración) o paralizar a sus enemigos. Raditz era conocedor de semejantes habilidades y de su valor táctico para sus compañeros, así que apenas comenzar la pelea utilizó la técnica de la hipervelocidad para flanquearle y, oh paradoja, mediante la telekinesia reventarle la cabeza desde unos pocos metros de distancia.

Todo había sido tan rápido (sin llegar al nivel de Vegeta, Raditz ahora era tremendamente superior incluso a Ginyu) que para cuando el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales se dieron cuenta su compañero ya había muerto. Lo mejor es que gracias a ello, o quizá a que sospechaban que eran los enemigos más poderosos a los que jamás se habían enfrentado, las Fuerzas Ginyu estaban demasiado serias como para castigar los ojos de Raditz con las ridículas coreografías que realizaban antes de entrar en combate:

\- ¡Pagarás lo de Guldo!

\- ¡Por tu culpa tendremos que adaptar nuestras coreografía para sólo cuatro personas!

Rikum, Burter y Jeice se lanzaron a por él pero sin resultados; parecían tres niños atacando a un adulto, con el agravante de que este adulto disfrutaba zurrándoles. Ginyu se unió desesperado pero el resultado no cambiaba y sólo las ganas de jugar de Raditz aplazaban sus muertes. Rikum, Burter y Jeice rodearon a Raditz desde distintos ángulos para lanzarles sendos ataques de ki, que el guerrero del espacio desvió con tres simples manotazos. Ginyu le lanzó otro, que también apartó sin problemas.

Raditz retrocedió hasta llegar al lado de Vegeta:

\- No sé, Vegeta. Son demasiado débiles hasta para mi.

\- Ya, ¿y qué esperabas? - Entonces vio que Ginyu iba a decir algo mientras sus propios hombres le atacaban.

Raditz dijo:

\- ¡Intercambio de Cuerpos!

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué nos habéis hecho?

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! En realidad sabíamos desde el principio que os habéis puesto mucho más fuertes que nosotros, por eso habíamos preparado un astuto plan. El rayo que le lancé a Raditz era mi secreta técnica de Intercambio de Cuerpos, sólo conocida por mi escuadrón y el propio Freezer. Fíjate en que si Raditz lo hubiera esquivado, que es lo que esperaba, te hubiera dado a ti. Afortunadamente tenía preparado un plan B, y ahora tengo el mejor cuerpo.

Para agradecéroslo os mataremos con el menor sufrimiento posible.

\- ¡Eso nunca!

La estrategia de las Fuerzas Especiales era ocuparse Ginyu-Vegeta de Vegeta-Raditz rápidamente, mientras los demás mantenían ocupado Raditz-Ginyu conforme pudieran. Lo que no se esperaba nadie, incluido el propio Ginyu, es que aquellos que ahora poseían un nuevo cuerpo ahora no estaban habituados al actual; así que tanto Ginyu como Vegeta y Raditz eran más débiles de lo que deberían por su físico.

El resultado fue que Ginyu estuvo más nivelado con Vegeta de lo esperado; mientras que Rikum, Burter y Jeice por separado ya eran más fuertes que Raditz-Ginyu, y se lo merendaron en el tres contra uno. El problema era que:

\- Ninguno del trío era rival para Vegeta-Raditz.

\- Para Vegeta era frustrante que el aumento de fuerza ganado con tanto sufrimiento pudiera ser robado por un miserable como Ginyu. La frustración le llevaba a la ira, y como buen guerrero del espacio la ira aumentaba su poder y no poco.

\- Vegeta tampoco era capaz de sacar todo el potencial de su nuevo cuerpo, sí. Pero era el único que no había cambiado de especie, seguía siendo un guerrero del espacio con un poderoso cuerpo de guerrero del espacio, además de uno con el que había entrenado y conocía bien. Por eso el porcentaje de poder que podía aprovechar de su cuerpo era sustancialmente mayor que el de Ginyu.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Los guerreros tortuga se despertaron atados con cables metálicos en una bóveda anexa a un recinto metálico colosal. Algo curioso es que había suelo sólo en la parte de la bóveda, en el resto seguro que habría pero muy por debajo de su nivel y no se veía, aunque en buena parte fuera porque de la bóveda la luz sólo llegaba al nivel de la penumbra. Del centro de la gigantesca cámara central surgía un pilar muy alto, una luz salía de la parte del techo que estaba por encima:

\- Por fin despertáis, mis pequeñines. - Dijo una profunda voz en off que venía de ningún sitio. Que es como decir que venía de un sistema de altavoces repartidos por toda la sala, y que además aprovechaba la reverberación de las paredes metálicas. - Ahora me vais a proporcionar toda vuestra energía a través de estos cables.

\- ¿Para qué quieres nuestra energía? - Preguntó Krilín. - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- De acuerdo, como ya no podéis hacer nada al respecto os lo contaré. Todo esto proviene del chip de un antiguo satélite artificial abandonado, que comenzó a captar restos de otros satélitos, naves y maquinas que vagaban por el espacio. Fue creciendo hasta conformar el actual Ordenador Central, gracias a ello cuando recogió el cadáver de Nappa fue capaz de adquirir su poder y personalidad.

Y ahora poseo la capacidad de alimentarme de planetas enteros, con lo que mi poder aumentará más y más y seré el amo del universo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

\- ¡Cóooooomo! - Bramó Chichi. - ¡Nos están vapuleando un montón de chatarra espacial y un cadáver! ¡Encima el de un tipo al que hemos derrotado! ¡Y era el segundón de otro!

\- Llámame como quieras, pero ahora mismo vas a darme toda tu energía junto a todos tus amigos.

El proceso comenzó:

\- ¡AAAAAARGH! - Gritaron todos, mientras su ki era arrancado de cada nervio de su cuerpo y pasaba por los cables a alimentar a Nappa Central.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que rica energía!

En medio de su dolor, Yamcha se aferró a una esperanza:

\- A ver, llevo varios años viviendo con tres ingenieros: el Dr. Brief, Bulma y Oomori. Que encima les visita de vez en cuando Pilaf, que también es un buen ingeniero. Si se me ha quedado algo de su forma de pensar el Ordenador Central debe estar encima de ese pilar iluminado de allá. Si somos capaces de liberarnos sólo tenemos que destruirlo y ya no podrá controlar ningún robot. ¡Aaaargh! ¡Duele!

A pesar del brutal sufrimiento, el gran control de la energía de Krilín y Chaoz les permitieron crear sendos discos de sierra con los que cortaron varios cables sin perder la concentración. Su éxito parcial les ayudó a resistir el dolor y liberarse de las otras.

Yamcha sacó fuerzas de flaqueza por su esperanza, y logró arrancar sus cables mediante simple fuerza bruta.

Ten Shin Han se desdobló en dos. Y aunque ambos cuerpos tenían la mitad de fuerza que el original, también tenían la mitad de cables y medio cuerpo suelto, lo que les facilitó su liberación.

El Maestro Tortuga utilizó una transformación para hipertrofiarse, con lo que casi desgarra los cables. Eso y el incremento de poder le permitieron sumarse a la fiesta.

Son Gohan llevaba 21 años preparándose para la llegada de los guerreros del espacio y no iba a permitir que uno de ellos hiciera que su vuelta a los entrenamientos fuera en balde. Chichi lo que no podía permitir era ser derrotada por chatarra espacial. Gyumao no podía quedarse aparte mientras peleaba su niñita querida de sólo 21 años. Y Yajirobe escapó también de sus cables porque es un superviviente nato.

\- ¡Cómo! ¡Habéis escapado! No importa, mis Metal Nappas os volverán a apresar y os sacaré la energía de todos modos.

\- ¡No hagáis caso! - Gritó Yamcha. - La voz ha de venir de ese pilar con la luz, disparemos un kame y se desactivarán todos los robots.

\- ¡Pues claro que viene del pilar, listillo! - Replicó Chichi. Aunque no le odiaba tanto como Lunch y Violet también le gustaba fastidiarle.

\- ¡Kamehamex7!

\- ¡No os servirá de nada, construiré un cuerpo capaz de detener vuestro ataque!

El problema es que preparar un cuerpo de quince metros le llevó demasiado tiempo como para poderlo completar. Claro que con un cuerpo menor no habría bastado para detener el kame conjunto y potenciado.

 **Planeta Gobi.**

No tenía ningún sentido, si Raditz poseía el mismo poder de Vegeta, ¿cómo es que seguía mostrándole cierta deferencia? Aunque claro, tampoco era tan superior y quizá estuviera acostumbrado. El caso es que Ginyu a pesar de tener el teóricamente mejor cuerpo no podía con su rival.

Llegó a plantearse volver a intercambiar cuerpos, pero no quería hacerlo sin estar seguro de ser efectivamente más débil, además hacerlo con un rival que no le daba cuartel significaba arriesgarse a recibir una torta por bajar la guardia y no poder cambiar cuerpos de todos modos.

Ginyu se centró en la pelea. La verdad es que si iba a morir al menos lo haría con la mejor pelea de su vida y con un cuerpo que jamás habría aspirado a conseguir, sólo Freezer y su familiar poseían cuerpos más fuertes que este y Ginyu dudaba de que su técnica fuese eficaz con seres tan fabulosos como ellos.

Ginyu sintió que Vegeta no estaba peleando al mismo nivel que Raditz hacía un rato. Bueno, en cierto modo sí pero exceptuando el detalle de que Raditz antes no había sudado yendo a esa velocidad contra el trío, mientras que por la furia de Vegeta era evidente que estaba forzando su nuevo cuerpo más allá de lo que debería de poder.

Ambos guerreros sintieron aumentar el ritmo del combate. Seguía relativamente igualado salvo por la furia vegetesca, pero Ginyu comenzó a albergar esperanzas de que su nuevo cuerpo realmente fuera más fuerte: significaría que su margen era superior y que conforme se adaptaran a sus nuevos cuerpos el combate se iría inclinando a su lado.

Así también lo sintió el guerrero del espacio, estaba perdiendo la iniciativa. Su rival también era poderoso (claro, tenía su cuerpo) y era astuto (tanto como para robárselo). Comenzó a desesperarse, pero su sangre fría le iluminó. Vegeta, se las apañó para separarse de Ginyu y desde el aire:

\- ¡Pues si voy a morir os arrastraré conmigo!

Vegeta cargó un Cañón Galick en dirección al suelo. Jeice fue el primero en notarlo:

\- ¡Si da en el suelo destruirá el planeta! - Gritó mientras le lanzaba una bola de ki.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

\- Estamos hechos unos titanes. - Fardaban Mr. Satán. - Podemos ganar incluso a los superrobots.

\- Sí, si no te refieres a los Metal Nappas. - Matizó Green. - Siendo nueve contra uno, claro.

\- Detalles. Antes aprovechamos una ventaja, como los grandes guerreros que somos. Pero si me encuentro sólo con un robot de esos.

¡Plonc! Antes lo dice Mr. Satán, y antes se tropieza con el Rey de Roma:

\- Bueno, vale. Ya que seguimos siendo nueve contra uno sería una lástima desaprovechar la superioridad numérica.

\- Ejem, Satán. - Interrumpió Namu. - Mira detrás del robot.

Habían nueve robots más. Satán preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Normalmente sugeriría huir. - Respondió Green. - El problema es que ahora nos han salido doce robots más por la espalda, supongo que avisados por la sirena de alarma que lleva tanto rato pegando este escándalo.

\- No es que tenga prisa por morir- Terció el Rey Chapa. - Pero ya que vamos a hacerlo de todos modos, hagámoslo como los verdaderos luchadores que somos.

Los fugitivos se miraron unos a otros con resignación y cansancio, pero la verdad es que no se les ocurría un plan mejor. Adoptaron una pose molona para pelear, lástima que no hubiera ningún fotógrafo:

\- ¡Aaaaargh!

Su carga quedó en nada, porque en ese mismo momento Nappa Central era destruído por el kamehame de los guerreros tortuga y todos los robots quedaron desactivados de repente. Sólo quedaron en funcionamiento las luces de emergencia y un aviso preprogramado de megafonía:

\- ¡Sistema destruido! ¡Complejo desmoronándose! ¡Dispónganse para la evacuación de las instalaciones!

No es que Nappa estuviera preocupado por la seguridad de sus prisioneros, o la de unos hipotéticos atacantes capaces de derrotarle. Pero el chip que se había unido a él también había incorporado piezas de naves y estaciones espaciales con estrictos protocolos de seguridad, y algo habían influenciado en él.

El caso es que escaparon a tiempo. Como también lo hicieron los guerreros tortuga, quienes fueron aclamados como héroes por la multitud de prisioneros liberados. El Emperador Pilaf había llegado junto a tiempo para probar su nuevo robot de combate (el de Kochin con algunas mejoras propias) un pelear un poco con los Metal Nappas (menos mal que Nappa Central había sido derrotado a tiempo, pues ya lo estaban rodeando):

\- Felicidades chicos, habéis vuelto a salvar el mundo.

\- Menos mal que siempre os tenemos disponibles para sacarnos las castañas del fuego. - Añadió Bulma, que también había sido capturada. - Por cierto señor Pilaf, ¿no será eso un chip de los Metal Nappas?

\- Bueno, sí. Se me había ocurrido que podría utilizar su inteligencia artificial para mejorar mis robots y ayudar mejor a nuestros guerreros.

¡Plif! El chip pegó un petardazo, como por casualidad:

\- ¡Uy! Disculpe señor Pilaf. - Lamentó Chichi. - Cuando me mareo no controlo bien mi ki y a hago explotar sin querer cosas peligrosas para el mundo. ¡¿Pero se ha vuelto loco?! ¡Acaso quiere que Nappa vuelva otra vez!

En ese mismo momento:

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Pinky? Vale que si ha muerto estos la pueden resucitar, pero tampoco es plan. ¡Oh!

\- ¡Green! ¡Estoy aquí!

En otro tipo de historias Green y Pinky correrían el uno hacia el otro a cámara lenta, con los brazos abiertos y música romántica de fondo. Pero como (ahora que Green no nos oye) Pinky no es la más atractiva de las mujeres (salvo para quienes sientan fetichismos hacia las cerditas o el color rosa) mejor saltémonos esta horripilante escena.

Lo importante es que Lunch fue resucitada con las bolas del dragón de la Tierra. Había muerto mucha más gente y había que arreglar de paso todas las muertes y destrucción de la invasión de los Metal Nappas. Violet ya había muerto antes y tendría que esperar. El Gran Kaito había sido informado de la situación por el Todopoderoso y accedido a actuar como comunicador telepático entre Violet y sus amigos:

\- Tranquilos chicos. Igual que más de una vez me habéis teletransportado al planeta Kaito para entrenar, ahora el Todopoderoso ha contactado con el Rey Emma y el Gran Kaito para que me permitan recorrer el Camino de la Serpiente. Cuando lo termine podré entrenar con el sensei Kaito y un planeta con gravedad alta, mucho mejor que encerrarme en nuestras salas de gravedad. Así que antes de resucitarme con las bolas de Namek esperad a que aproveche un poco estas vacaciones.

¡Lunch, entrena bien o te superaré cuando vuelva!

\- ¡No te lo pondré fácil amiga mía!

\- Bueno chicos, besos a todos y celebrad nuestra victoria con un buen fiestorro. Yo aquí estaré la mar de bien.

Hubo fiesta y diversión por todo el planeta, ya que incluso los más cegatos habían visto el cacho planeta que había estado absorbiendo la Tierra y los robots por doquier.

Los guerreros tortuga no fueron una excepción, y honraron la petición de su amiga en el Palacio de Pilaf con birras y música rock:

¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran! ¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran!

Mucho se había sufrido, pero todo el mundo coincidía en que todo había valido la pena ya sólo por ver como bailaba Chichi:

¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran! ¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran!

 **Planeta Gobi.**

Los compañeros de Jeice le imitaron en el acribillamiento de Vegeta, y gracias a ello este tardó lo suficiente en disparar al suelo como para que Ginyu se interpusiera:

\- ¡Cañón Lechoso!

El porcentaje de poder que podía aprovechar Ginyu de su nuevo cuerpo era algo inferior al de Vegeta, pero aún así seguía siendo algo superior. El choque de energías fue brutal, el cuerpo de Raditz desintegrado y el espíritu de Vegeta viajó al otro mundo para comparecer ante Emma Daio.

Momentos después. Ya en la nave de regreso a la base más cercana:

\- Entonces hemos perdido a Guldo, pero aparte de eso no sólo habéis matado a esos traidores de Vegeta y Raditz, sino que además has conseguido su cuerpo y ahora eres más fuerte. - Preguntó el Emperador Freezer a Ginyu y su comando.

\- Sí, señor. Por el momento sólo soy capaz de controlar una fracción del poder de Vegeta, pero ya es más de la fuerza que tenía con mi anterior cuerpo con todo su poder. Le prometo que no sólo llegaré a dominar este cuerpo a la perfección, sino que lo entrenaré para mejorarlo aún más. - No es que Ginyu no entrenara antes de este episodio, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo este nuevo cuerpo le pedía esforzarse para superar sus límites.

\- ¡Uhm! Bueno, así me servirás mejor. Buen trabajo, Comando Ginyu. Ahora os daré unos días de descanso y después os comunicaré vuestra siguiente misión.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

\- Padre, vale lo de querer tiranizar y sojuzgar el mundo. - Se quejaba Gero Junior. - Pero esto de exhumar cadáveres me parece de mal gusto. Además, ¿no tenemos ya los de Silver y Blue?

\- Tres mejor que dos y este es particularmente fuerte. Menos mal que por aquel entonces estaba de moda embalsamar los cadáveres de la gente ilustre y se ha conservado bien. No sólo nos ayudará en combate, sino que el Maestro Tortuga en unos meses pasará el mal trago de tener que enfrentarse a la versión cyborg zombi de su sensei Mutaíto.

 **Camino de la Serpiente.**

Violet corría a toda leche, cuanto antes terminara con la parte aburrida de su entrenamiento tanto mejor. ¡Zip! Yajirobe apareció y sin abrir la boca siquiera la tocó y desaparecieron.

De repente Violet aparecía en el planeta enano del Gran Kaito junto con todos los guerreros tortuga y el trío pilafiano. Llevaban una radio enorme y una nevera con cervezas. Violet tembló de la sorpresa y emoción y Lunch se dirigió a ella:

\- Ya hemos terminado la fiesta pública con la gente ilustre del país y los soldados. Ahora toca la fiesta privada. ¡Caña!

¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran! ¡Trararatrararan tra-ra-ra-ran!

 **Niveles de poder.**

* Droides de Metal Nappa:

\- Robot Capataz: 2500

\- Robots de Combate: 5000 (Su armadura les hace más duros que un luchador convencional de su nivel de combate).

\- Metal Nappa: 25000

\- Avatar de Nappa Central (de haber llegado a construirse): 250.000

* Humanos sin kaioken:

\- Maestro Tortuga: 18000

\- Son Gohan: 17000

\- Krilín: 16000

\- Yajirobe: 16000

\- Ten Shin Han: 16000

\- Chichi: 15500

\- Gyumao: 13000

\- Yamcha: 12000

\- Chaoz: 9000

\- Violet: 4500

\- Lunch: 4500

\- Green: 1500 (inferior al Robot Capataz, pero que le pregunten al Jefe Conejo por sus arrebatos de furia).

\- Bora: 600

\- Upa: 600

\- Gilan: 500

\- Ptaro: 475

\- Namu: 350

\- Rey Chapa: 350

\- Katarina: 120

\- Mr. Satán: 100

* Fuerzas Especiales:

\- Ginyu: 120.000 (oficial).

En este trío los valores son estimativos:

\- Rikum: 42000

\- Jeice: 41000

\- Burter: 40000

En el canon Jeice se abruma cuando Ginyu calcula la fuerza de Goku en unas 60.000 unidades, pero son obviamente superiores a Vegeta, quien oficialmente tiene unas 30000 unidades en el canon cuando peleó contra Rikum en Namek. Jeice y Burter dicen tener casi la misma fuerza que Rikum; Jeice sobrevive a Burter. Por eso les he puesto casi la misma fuerza y en ese orden.

\- Guldo: 8000. Otra estimación, en el canon es inferior (en fuerza bruta, aunque lo compense con técnicas) a Krilín, que en ese momento tiene 15000.

* Guerreros del Espacio:

\- Vegeta: 900.000

\- Raditz: 500.000

* Almas en cuerpos cambiados (alma-cuerpo):

\- Raditz-Ginyu: 30000

\- Vegeta-Raditz: 240.000. Subiendo hasta 350.000.

\- Ginyu-Vegeta: 200.000. Subiendo hasta 380.000


	34. Los cadáveres más fuertes

**LOS CADÁVERES MÁS FUERTES**

\- ¡Tu-ru-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

\- Un toque de corneta. Aviso de la llegada de los exploradores.

El Emperador Freezer, el ser más poderoso e increíble jamás existido, disfrutaba de Juego de Tronos como un enano. Quizá por su apenas metro y palmo de estatura.

[Tras una pequeña pero clara pausa.]

\- ¡Tu-ru-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

\- Dos toques de corneta. ¡Uy, uy, uy! Eso significa que los salvajes nos atacan.

Lo mejor es que Freezer veía su serie favorita en un lujoso comedor degustando de un exquisito plato de faisán y caviar y un vasito de vino de La Rioja, vestido con un batín de seda y unas carísimas zapatillas a cuadros. Incluso llevaba la pipa de pompas de jabón que se había comprado en un tenderete de los chinos.

[Tras otra pequeña pero clara pausa.]

\- ¡Tu-ru-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

\- ¿Tres toques de corneta? ¡Un momento! Eso no se ha tocado desde hace ocho mil años. ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Vienen los Otros!

Ahora Freezer iba a disfrutar viendo unas cuantas tortas entre la Guardia de la Noche y los muertos vivientes del frío. ¡Oh, Gran Freezer! (Freezer no decía "¡Dios mío!"). ¡Le encantaba esta serie! Tenía sus toques fantásticos por sus zombis glaciares (sí conocía la existencia de dragones y magia en algunos planetas), no obstante era mucho más verosímil que otras series supuestamente históricas y de temática también medieval. Lo que más le gustaba era el realismo de que los malos también podían ganar, como el Rey Joffrey, el personaje con quien más se identificaba. Por supuesto que ocasionalmente ganaban los buenos, pero lo aceptaba porque era algo que también ocurría en la vida real siempre y cuando el malo no fuera él.

No obstante Freezer también tenía sus pequeños quebraderos de cabeza. Recientemente había sido hallado un nuevo planeta llamado Celestia ubicado cerca, pero no dentro, de las jurisdicciones de Freezer y su hermano Cooler. Su padre el Emperador Cold había determinado que el primero cuyas tropas llegaran y lo conquistaran primero se lo quedaba. Sólo les prohibía ir a Freezer y Cold en persona para evitar que en una posible pelea destrozaran este aparentemente rico planeta.

No es que fuera Freezer alguien muy de seguir las normas, pero sus Fuerzas Especiales estaban descansando de su misión contra Vegeta cerca de ahí, mientras que él se encontraba muy lejos. Así que no tenía razones para perderse el estreno del episodio de Juego de Tronos y arriesgarse a leer algún spoiler por internet. El plan era alternar ocio con ocasionales conquistas o atajamientos de insurrecciones que le pillaran cerca. En cuanto a Ginyu (resultaba gracioso verlo con el rostro de Vegeta) y los demás una vez le dejaran a Cooler sin su deseado planeta Celestia ya reemprenderían su misión original: visitar la Tierra, y decidir si conquistarla o no una vez se averiguase si era una amenaza potencial. Un planeta que en el que hacía muy poco tiempo los más fuertes apenas superaban el centenar de unidades y se resistiera a una invasión con un guerrero de 18000 llamaba mucho la atención, sin olvidar el meteórico aumento de poder experimentado a partir de ahí por Vegeta y Raditz.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Tres parejas amigas se habían reunido en un salón de té: Krilín y Lázuli, Son Gohan y Tights, y Green y Pinky. Krilín se las daba de crítico televisivo:

\- Pues sí, Lázuli dejó de ver Walking Dead cuando los zombis se zampan a su personaje favorito. Yo aguanté unos episodios más, si alguno llega hasta ahí bueno, jeje. Mejor no spoileo, pero la cuestión es que ya me he cansado también.

\- Yo dejé de ver la serie en parte por eso. - Matizó Lázuli. - Pero es que en esta temporada la están enma... -iba a decir enmarranando, pero esa palabra le pareció de mal gusto en presencia de Pinky- ... estoooo estropeando cada vez más.

\- Te entiendo. - Terció Tights. - La verdad es que en esta temporada están abusando demasiado del recurso del flashback. Que no es que yo esté en contra de los flashbacks de por sí, no siempre es lo mejor contar la historia en orden de principio a final, a veces retrasar el relato de un acontecimiento para hacerlo apenas antes de otro en concreto sirve para resaltar como ha influenciado en las futuras acciones de un personaje; también puede servir para mantener el suspense hasta que estalla todo; o para muchas más cosas. Pero hay novelas, series y pelis en que quieren ser tan originales que usan los flashbacks a troche y moche para no ser "convencionales", y lo que hacen es liar sin necesidad.

Algo parecido a cuando usan varias tramas paralelas. Hasta hace pocas décadas lo habitual en las novelas era que el protagonista saliera todo o casi todo el rato, y acaparando la atención. En la novela moderna es más habitual repartir un poco más el protagonismo, o el prota no lo es de manera tan absoluta o incluso no lo hay. Además del truco de repartir los personajes en varios sitios e ir alternando la atención del lector entre unos u otros. Ayuda a evitar que se vuelva repetitiva una historia y a mantener constantemente el suspense en todas las subtramas. El problema es que de nuevo hay novelas que pecan de crear tantas tramas paralelas que incluso alguien tan acostumbrado a leer como yo misma me pierdo. Es como con las recetas de cocina, puedes usar pocos ingredientes o usar muchos, pero con sentido no poniendo lo primero que pilles en la despensa.

\- No os quejéis. - Refunfuñó Green. - Al menos disfrutasteis de las primeras temporadas, que según tengo entendido fueron buenas, pero yo ni esas. Mi Pinky encuentra desagradable ver gente devorando gente y eso. Imaginaos que cuando está ella en casa en la tele sólo se pone pelis romanticonas, programas de marujoneos y cosas así.

\- Es que te gustan cosas bastante feas. - Se defendió Pinky. - Mientras que las bonitas te dan asco. De todas maneras siempre puedes ver a esos tíos feos cuando me voy de gira por los pueblos. - Si bien Pinky había sido una cantante de moda bastante exitosa cuando conoció a Green, como es habitual en tales estilos empalagosos al poco tiempo fue reemplazada y caída casi en el olvido, situación periódicamente repetida en sus sucesivas sustitutas, siempre igual de cursis. No obstante, gracias a su antigua temporada de gloria a veces la llamaban para actuar en eventos modestos, o cuando tenía suerte incluso en las fiestas de ciudades pequeñas.

\- Ya, cariño. Pero tú sabes que cuando nos separamos tengo que aprovechar para visitar a mis parientes del pantano, o si tengo que quedarme en casa para ver los clásicos del cine de acción. Cuando trabajaba en la Cinta Roja surgió una hornada muy buena de pelis palomiteras de tortas y tiros que me perdí por lo absorbido que estaba en mi curro de ayudar a unos lunáticos a tiranizar el mundo y aguantar gilipolleces a Blue.

\- ¿Y tú, Gohan? - Preguntó Lázuli. - ¿Qué te parece Walking Dead?

\- A mi no me gustan esas cosas raras. Bastante ocurren en el mundo real como para añadir más en la televisión. Imaginaos que alguna vez nos tenemos que enfrentar a uno de los funcionarios del Otro Mundo que por un accidente laboral se ha transformado en un demonio zumbado que quiere destruirlo todo y de paso rompe la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y los no vivos.

\- Hombre, sería una peli bastante absurda. - Admitió Krilín.- Pero tal vez fuera entretenida añadiendo una transformación rara, tipo kaioken con pelo amarillo o dos guerreros fusionándose en uno mucho más poderoso o...

\- Basta Krilín. - Le reconvino Lázuli. - A mi también me gustan a veces las pelis con algo de fantasía pero a veces se te ocurren ideas demasiado rebuscadas.

\- De todos modos Son Gohan, - la escritora de nuevo iba con uno de sus rolletes literarios- Walking Dead no es la típica historia de zombis. De normal la gracia consiste en ver a los protas huyendo como ratas de una horda que va devorando a los rezagados, aparte de peleando contra un malo malísimo vivo al que sólo apalizan porque quienes han de rematarle son los zombis dándose un atracón. No niego que mucha gente ve la serie con esa idea, pero Walking Dead trata de otra cosa.

La serie pone a un grupo de personas completamente normales en un mundo patas arriba y analiza como van reaccionando ante aquello con lo que se encuentran. Tú has vivido guerras y has visto como gente que en tiempos de paz aparenta ser normal aprovecha el caos para robar, matar o violar. También lo refleja la serie, pues los zombis han derrumbado los estados pero ni de lejos son el mayor peligro del nuevo orden. Por no hablar de las incómodas decisiones morales a las que se ven abocados los personajes, que no son ni buenos ni malos sino gente real con sus matices de gris y bastantes colorines.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

La nave de las Fuerzas Especiales estaba llegando a su destino:

\- Que extraño. - Comentaba Rikum mientras compartía con sus camaradas un helado de chocolate. - Nos habían dicho que este mundo además de rico en recursos era muy bonito, pero está todo tapado por una niebla negra que lo hace todo de noche.

\- Ahora lo investigaremos. - Contestó Ginyu. - Al menos se ven las luces de las ciudades. Cerca de esa de ahí el rastreador detecta una energía enorme. Ese tipo podría tener una fuerza parecida a la mía.

\- ¡Cómo! - Se sobresaltaron sus compañeros.

\- No os preocupéis, somos las Fuerzas Especiales y venceremos. Además, en caso de apuro siempre podría robarle el cuerpo a ese tipo. Eso sí, preferiría evitarlo. No sólo porque debe marear tener cada día un cuerpo diferente, sino porque siento que el de Vegeta tiene un potencial enorme.

Aterrizaron cerca de una nave del tamaño de un planeta pequeño. No les hacía falta ser ingenieros para sospechar por el aspecto de la gargantuesca nave que debía ser algún antiguo planeta adaptado como vehículo interestelar mediante la alta tecnología. Observaron restos de explosiones, morralla de armas y vehículos destrozados y algún que otro cadáver carbonizado. Estaba claro que los lugareños habían plantado cara, pero en balde. Una vez llegaron volando Ginyu y los suyos salieron de la nave un namekiano muy anciano y unos cuantos tipos con traje espacial. La deferencia que le mostraban los demás evidenciaba que el namekiano era su líder:

\- Bienvenidos extranjeros. Hemos observado por nuestro radar que tampoco sois de este planeta. ¿Qué es lo que habéis venido a hacer?

Ginyu se adelantó:

\- Somos las Fuerzas Especiales del Emperador Freezer, quien recientemente ha tenido noticias de este apartado planeta, el cual figura en la zona de influencia que le asignó el Emperador Cold. Venimos a tomar en su nombre lo que es suyo por derecho.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Otro conquistador. El caso es que yo soy el Gran Slug y el universo entero me pertenece por derecho, así que ya podéis volver a informarle de que ha llegado tarde a este planeta.

\- Antes de seguir. Por curiosidad, hemos visto que está usando una red de satélites para emitir un gas con la finalidad de oscurecer el planeta. ¿Tienen algo contra la luz?

\- Particularmente yo no, soy namekiano y sabrá que en Namek siempre es de día gracias al triple Sol. Pero aunque mis esbirros son de nosecuantas especies diferentes da la casualidad de que todas ellas son demoníacas y fotófobas. También da la puñetera casualidad de que todas ellas lo que podrían aguantar la luz sin trajes protectores es una hora, no es que unas especies aguanten más y otras menos.*

Los rastreador medían el poder de combate del Gran Slug una energía de sólo 300.000 unidades, aparentemente muy inferior a la de Ginyu ahora que controlaba a la perfección el cuerpo de Vegeta. Sin embargo él sentía con cada fibra de su ser de que el namekiano poseía el don de reducir su poder a voluntad, de hecho la intuía similar a la suya propia:

\- Señor Slug. - Ginyu no dijo Gran. - El Gran Freezer nos ha dado una orden y si es necesario pelearemos por hacerla cumplir, no crea que nos asustará fácilmente.

\- ¡Idiota! - Interrumpió Zeeun, un tipo grandote naranja con cuernos y melena pelirroja casi tan musculoso como Rikum. - Deberíais saber que aunque el Gran Slug no lo parezca es el más fuerte del universo.

\- ¿Insinúas que parezco débil? - Interrumpió Slug.

\- Estoooo... ¡No señor, por supuesto! ¡Aaaaaah!

Slug acababa de fulminarlo con rayo surgido de su dedo, como si tal cosa. A las Fuerzas Ginyu esto les sorprendió un poco, pues Zeeun no había sido irrespetuoso en absoluto, sino más bien un servil pelotillero. Les aliviaba no tener un señor tan quisquilloso como el tal Slug. Entonces recordaron cuando el Gran Freezer dijo que el té verde estaba más bueno que el rojo y un capitán opinó lo contrario; Freezer lo ejecutó en el acto. Vale, quizá no eran jefes tan distintos; al menos con ellos tenía un poco más de paciencia por ser sus hombres de élite, pero mejor no abusar.

Slug se dirigió al Comando Ginyu:

\- ¡Uhmmmm! Advierto que sois bastante poderosos, os haré una oferta. Informad a vuestro Gran Freezer que ha llegado tarde a este planeta. Luego podéis elegir entre no cruzaros nunca más en mi camino o hacerlo demostrándome vuestra lealtad para que os acepte en mi ejército.

\- Entonces no me deja otra opción. ¡Al ataque chicos!

 **Planeta Tierra. El mismo salón de té de antes.**

\- Otra cosa que me repatea en tantas novelas y películas es el exceso de casualidades, tanto para que la trama termine como el autor desea como para que quede gracioso. Un ejemplo es cuando el héroe se vuelve más poderoso enfrentándose a enemigos cada vez más poderosos, lo cual acepto si están relacionados y sencillamente ocurre que conforme avanza la trama los malos se lo toman más en serio enviándole matones más fuertes o se acerca sucesivamente a jefes más importantes y mejor protegidos. O si asciende de rango y se le encargan misiones más difíciles. Pero me repatea cuando son independientes entre sí y llegan de más débil a más fuerte por pura casualidad.

\- Bueno Tights. - Interrumpió Krilín. - A nosotros más o menos nos ha pasado eso. Comenzamos con la Cinta Roja. Luego a Vasilakis, que pase que era un extraterrestre, pero sé que hay planetas más débiles que el nuestro donde también habríamos podido aterrizar. Luego Raditz, que no tenía ejército, pero al contrario que nosotros contra Vasilakis Chichi tampoco; si Chichi llega a tener la misma fuerza que teníamos cuando la guerra de Múrdor moría. Luego el Dr. Kochin y los guerreros del espacio, que perfectamente podrían haber venido hace 20 años de no ser por una serie de casualidades. Y al final Metal Nappa, que incluso siendo un confiado de no haber mejorado en los meses anteriores tal vez no habríamos podido liberarnos cuando nos tenía atados.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir Krilín. - Dijo Tights. - Es como si esto fuera una historieta barata. Sólo nos falta un héroe que os haga parecer unos debiluchos para que os desmotivéis y entrenéis menos. Y que sea capaz de pasar en pocas horas de 90.000 unidades de poder a muchos millones en horas, por inventarme unas cifras. **

Volviendo a las casualidades para que la trama sea graciosa. Imaginaos que en nuestra historia, que mientras nosotros hablábamos de Walking Dead hubiera otro villano viendo algo de zombis, como los caminantes blancos de Juego de Tronos. Si esta fuera una de esas historias baratas ahora mismo nos saldría una amenaza zombi, como la que tuvieron Galeno y Aníbal hace unos años.

Lázuli se permitió interrumpir:

\- Tights, me sabe mal decírtelo pero se te va un poco la olla. Veras, yo... ¡Eh, mirad la tele!

\- ¡Noticia urgente! ¡Estos tres sujetos han hecho detonar el edificio de enfrente soltando rayos por las manos! Ahora acaban de irrumpir en nuestro estudio de televisión, por lo visto porque quieren emitir un mensaje para el mundo.

Krilín y los demás: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Es el General Blue!

Green escupió el trozo de tarta que se estaba comiendo. Si su antiguo superior tuviera un club de fans, Green no sería precisamente su presidente. Más bien querría derruir la sede del club con una bomba.

\- Soy el General Blue. Deseo que el mundo sepa que vamos a forzar al Usurpador Pilaf para abdicar y entregar a la Cinta Roja lo que le corresponde: el mundo. Nos hemos divertido un poco en Pilaf Capital (destrozándola) y ahora vamos de camino al Palacio Imperial. Pilaf, te hablo a ti, dimite cuanto antes y ahorra sufrimientos a tus ciudadanos si tanto te importan. No creas que tus esbirros te salvaran esta vez, ahora somos mucho más fuertes y podremos llevar al mundo a una nueva Edad de Oro con nuestro puño de hierro. El destino del mundo, y el tuyo, dependen de tu prontitud.

\- A ver. - Dijo Krilín a sus compañeros. - Su compañero es el General Silver, a ese también lo matamos, lo recuerdo perfectamente; Violet estará contenta de verle. Y el anciano que va con ellos es...

\- ¡No! - Saltó Son Gohan. - Es la momia del Maestro Mutaíto, el difunto sensei del Maestro Tortuga.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Cargaron los álfiles de ambos jefes, los cuales preferían reservarse para después. Tal como habían indicado los rastreadores de Slug sus enemigos estaban a la par con sus hombres; razón por la que no había sacado a sus soldados regulares, buenos para ocupar grandes franjas de terreno con adversarios débiles pero no preparados para enemigos así.

Los esbirros de Slug eran:

\- Medamatcha. Un sapo bípedo demoníaco pequeñajo y de sonrisa gamberreta.

\- Ángila, azulado como un príncipe azul, de piel y ropas (que además eran del estilo de los antiguos griegos). Melena rubia y un par de cuernecillos graciosos en la frente. A las Fuerzas Ginyu les recordaba a su amigo Zarbon por su metrosexualidad: la diferencia era que Ángila seguramente sería heterosexual, mientras que Zarbon aunque tenía novia todos sospechaban que era por disimular. ***

\- Dorotabo. Gárgola regordeta con alas pequeñas, piel naranja y rugosa y un par de cuernecillos en la frente. Por su oronda estructura y rugosidad les recordaba a Dodoria pero en naranja y gárgola.

Como Rikum tenía más pinta de brutote que de rápido, Medamatcha comenzó a ametrallarle con bolas de ki como si fuera una pieza de artillería acelerada. El cafre de Rikum aguantaba los impactos bastante bien a base de cubrirse, así que Medamatcha continuó con la siguiente parte de su estrategia: sacarse de los hombros cuatro diminutas versiones de sí mismo la mar de simpáticas. Rikum destruyó uno de los pequeñines con una bola de ki, no por su puntería sino porque copió la táctica de lanzar bolas como un poseso. Destruyó un segundo de un manotazo pero los otros se le agarraron como garrapatas y:

\- ¡Aaaaaah!

\- ¡Ji, ji, ji!

Comenzaron a succionarle energía.

Burter le habría ayudado, pero Ángila había alargado sus brazos nosecuantos metros y bajo tierra para agarrarle las piernas. Apenas ver a sus enemigos arrancar a correr Ángila había visto que él más rápido era Burter, así que al esbirro guaperas se le ocurrió inmovilizarlo para neutralizar su don. Ya de paso se fue detrás de sus brazos para llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo con la ventaja de tener al rival pillado por los tobillos.

Jeice estaba ganando su cuerpo a cuerpo con Dorotabo, pero no con tanta ventaja como para darle la espalda. Así que Ginyu frió a Medamatcha con su Cañón Lechoso:

\- ¡Aaaah! - Se espantaron los Minimedamatchas, duda que aprovechó Rikum para agarrarlos y estrujarlos con sus manos.

Normalmente Ginyu habría dejado a sus hombres a sus anchas y esperado al final de sus peleas para enfrentarse al líder enemigo en combate singular. Sobretodo habría comenzado con una de sus geniales coreografías. Pero se olía que su rival era demasiado poderoso y fue a por él antes de que masacrara a sus hombres como él había hecho con el sapo.

 **Planeta Tierra. Palacio Celestial.**

Para fortalecer tanto su corazón como su control del ki Chichi activaba el kaiokenx3 cada vez que se ponía a estudiar. Quedaban unos meses para la temporada de exámenes, pero Chichi era una chica disciplinada y no pensaba suspender por falta de esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo estaba en la universidad y los exámenes no eran tan chorras como cuando iba al instituto.

\- ¡Chichi! ¡Acude al Palacio Celestial con tu padre! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Mierda! - Pensó mentalmente. Por supuesto sólo después de que el Todopoderoso cerrara la comunicación. Chichi era una chica tradicional y no pensaba dirigirse a Dios de manera indebida. Le fastidiaba sobremanera interrumpir su estudio ahora que había cogido carrerilla, pero siempre que el Todopoderoso la había requerido había sido con una buena razón. Tampoco era cuestión de quedar mal con quien había decidido que oficiara su boda el día que hallase un marido adecuado.

Como era de esperar en el Palacio se encontró con el resto de los guerreros tortuga. Todos ellos estaban en torno al Todopoderoso, quien les expuso la situación:

\- Como algunos ya sabéis, los cadáveres de los generales Blue y Silver y... del sensei Mutaíto, han estado destrozando Pilaf Capital y ahora mismo se dirigen al Palacio del Emperador. Como Lunch ahora mismo está allí de visita la acabo de avisar de que os teleportareis a ella misma y lleguéis antes que los tres cintarrojistas.

\- Señor Todopoderoso, sugiero que avise también a Bulma. Probablemente sean producto de algún experimento del Dr. Gero y quizá ella halle algún punto débil.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Por si acaso han sido revividos mediante magia debería llamar al Rey Emma. Él le podría confirmar si las almas de los verdaderos siguen en el Más Allá. Aunque también es posible que el General Red haya enviado a alguien que se les parezca para marearnos con el supuesto maestro de nuestro maestro.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Afortunadamente hacía tiempo que Ginyu había aprendido a ignorar los rastreadores. Según su trasto triplicaba el poder de su rival; y menos mal que había hecho caso a su instinto, porque el anciano namekiano era tan fuerte como él mismo. Por lo menos.

Sin dejar de lanzar rayos él también Ginyu había buscado el cuerpo a cuerpo contra Slug; era la mejor manera de mantenerle ocupado y que no pudiera atacar a sus hombres como él había hecho con Medamatcha. Tal vez podría necesitarles contra Slug una vez acabaran con sus esbirros, aunque dada la diferencia de poder lo dudaba. Para lo que sí los necesitaría con certeza era para después del combate, durante el viaje había creado una nueva coreografía diseñada para cuatro hombres y le daba pereza montar otra nueva.

Inicialmente ambos sólo habían empleado una fracción de su poder para calentar un poco, disfrutar de un buen rival y por vacilar un poco; un vicio compartido. Poco a poco se forzaron mutuamente para aumentar su nivel de combate y ahora ya hacía rato que iban al máximo. Rikum, Burter y Jeice habían acabado fácilmente con Ángila y Dorotabo gracias a su superioridad numérica, pero hasta que Ginyu no diera la orden no intervendrían. Su jefe quería un duelo singular contra el mayor oponente que había tenido nunca y sólo pediría su ayuda en caso de verdadero apuro. Además el trío sabía bien que sus respectivas cuatro miríadas de unidades no serían relevantes con gente que rozaba el millón.

Slug era algo más duro y con mayor pegada, pero Ginyu un poco más rápido y ágil. Slug retrocedió un poco para testear la agilidad de Ginyu lanzándole rayos, así que Ginyu embistió para evitar que se le escapara. Error: Slug había considerado esa posibilidad, y como tenía previsto aprovechó el acercamiento de Ginyu para castigarle con una patada en el estómago, seguido de un puñetazo martillo debajo de la oreja ahora que Ginyu acababa de agacharse.

Ginyu fue despedido al suelo, donde se recuperó lo justo para bloquear el poderoso rayo que le estaba lanzando Slug con otro. Slug era algo más fuerte y su rayo se iba imponiendo:

\- ¿Señor? - Preguntó Jeice.

\- ¡Adelante!

El trío comenzó a ametrallar a rayos a Slug, demasiado ocupado para contraatacarles. Ginyu ignoró su orgullo por un momento porque pasaba de comprobar lo que ocurriría si era golpeado de lleno. El rayo de Ginyu por fin comenzaba a remontar:

\- ¡Ahora apartaos!

No sólo se apartó el trío, sino también el apurado Slug, que sorteaba el rayo de milagro. Slug comenzó a disparar rayos más débiles, pero de recarga más rápida y que le permitían moverse sin parar para dificultar posibles nuevas intervenciones de los esbirros enemigos.

Ginyu hizo lo mismo, procurando acercarse pero sin obsesionarse. Los rayos de Slug probablemente serían más potentes pero él los podía esquivar con algo más de facilidad; no dio orden a su gente para ayudarle porque ahora nada costaría a Slug destrozarles de un solo golpe. Al final ambos llegaron otra vez al cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Oh, Gran Freezer! El abuelete era realmente duro y no tenía claro que fuera a ganar. Normalmente en una situación así recurriría al intercambio de cuerpos. Pero prefería aguantar ya que después de aprender a dominar el cuerpo de Vegeta cada vez tenía más claro que no había llegado a su límite; por contra el envejecido cuerpo de Slug iba a menos y a la larga supondría buscar un nuevo cuerpo que seguramente sería más débil que el anterior a Vegeta.

No obstante peor sería morir. ¡Pffff!

 **Planeta Tierra. Cercanías del Palacio de Pilaf.**

\- Atención todos. - El Todopoderoso se comunicaba telepáticamente con los guerreros tortuga. - El Gran Kaito me ha puesto en contacto con el Rey Emma; las almas de Blue, Silver y Mutaíto siguen donde corresponde. He hablado con Bulma y su padre, dicen que aunque revivir a un cadáver como cyborg sea ciencia ficción no debería ser más imposible que crear un Metal Nappa. La Cinta Roja ya ha creado en el pasado droides fabulosos como Apolo, Bliss o Daneel.

No es que sea imposible que sean cadáveres reanimados mediante magia, pero no sé de ningún terrícola con las habilidades de Mortanios. Así que lo más probable es que sean cadáveres con implantes cibernéticos, lo que también explicaría porque somos incapaces de detectar su energía.

Los cyborgs llegaron. Blue hizo de portavoz:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya os tenemos a todos juntitos. ¡Espera! ¿No eres tú el enano calvo al que maté mientras peleabas contra el traidor Green? Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

\- Un momento. ¿Si moriste como te acuerdas de todo eso?

\- Aunque ahora haya sido reconvertido en un ser superior tened en cuenta que el cadáver de Silver y el mío fueron congelados poco después de morir, por lo que parte de sus memorias se han preservado.

\- ¿Y tú, Sensei Mutaíto? - Preguntó ahora Mutenroshi.

\- Ha quedado una menor parte de mi memoria porque morí hace siglos, pero el embalsamamiento me ha conservado bastante bien y recuerdo por ejemplo que eras mi alumno y tu estilo de combate. También soy consciente de que mi antiguo yo jamás pelearía contra vosotros, pero yo no soy aquel humano sino un cyborg construido con su cadáver. Te aconsejo que pelees conmigo sin miramientos, eso es lo que querría el verdadero Mutaíto si te estuviera viendo desde el Más Allá.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Seguramente usaría el Intercambio de Cuerpos. Ginyu cada vez estaba más dañado, paraba y bloqueaba bastantes golpes pero en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra un rival así era inevitable recibir algo. Ocasionalmente alguno se separaba para intercambiar bolas de ki, con el mismo resultado de esquivar la mayoría pero recibir alguna de nosecuantas. Aún no estaba todo perdido, seguiría probando.

Slug comenzaba a cansarse, de no ser por el daño acumulado Ginyu podría remontar la pelea. Se le ocurrió que tal vez de alargarse lo suficiente y cansar más a su rival el trío podría ser útil. Eso requeriría una pelea extrema, lo que por otro lado intuía que le vendría genial para mejorar su cuerpo. El principal problema es que muy en las últimas tendría que estar ese Slug curtido en mil batallas para que Rikum y los demás pudieran hacerle algo. O no tan curtido, igual por su prodigiosa fuerza no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con gente de su nivel. El intercambio aún podía esperar.

El principal riesgo de Ginyu es que la pelea se torciera demasiado de repente y Slug ya no le dejara hacer ninguna técnica importante. A una mala el trío podría ser una buena carne de cañón, Slug estaba cada vez más cansado (como él mismo).

Los movimientos de ambos eran cada vez más lentos. Ginyu se separó de Slug para respirar; Slug comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía, aunque pocas. Ginyu se tragó una no demasiado potente, pero se la tragó de lleno. El cada vez mayor optimismo de Slug le dio fuerza para lanzarle más bolas. Ginyu sonrió:

\- ¡Cañón Lechoso!

Slug no se dio cuenta a tiempo para esquivar, en parte confiado por ser el más fuerte:

\- ¡Disparo Galáctico! - Contraatacó el namekiano.

Ginyu: "¡Chicos, venid! ¡Sumad vuestra energía a la mía!"

El poder de Ginyu había bajado algo más que el de Slug durante la agónica batalla, pero sus frescos compañeros le aportaron el equivalente a un subidón de 120.000 unidades en un momento en el que sí eran de gran ayuda. No sólo eso, sino que Slug ahora se hallaba demasiado cansado para esquivar:

\- ¡Noooooo! - El namekiano renegado desapareció por siempre.

¡Plas, plas, plas!

\- ¡Bravo! - Felicitó a Ginyu una nueva voz.

El Comando Ginyu se giró y vio acercarse desde una colina cercana al Emperador Cooler y sus Fuerzas Especiales propias. Sus tres miembros eran viejos conocidos de Ginyu y compañía con los que tenían cierta rivalidad. Los hombres de mayor confianza de Cooler eran:

\- Sauza. Guaperillas de aspecto humano pero con piel azul y melena corta rubia peinada de lado. Pese a no ser "sólo" igual de fuerte que sus dos compañeros era el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler.

\- Neiz. Rana humanoide de un color entre marrón y ocre. Poseía un cuerpo no tan exageradamente musculoso como el de Rikum, pero también muy robusto y compacto.

\- Doore. De color verde, como el increíble Hulk. Larga cabellera negra. Y con un cuerpo más o menos igual de tocho que el de Rikum. Brutote pero no tanto, verle entrar en un salón de té sólo causaría un pequeño canguelo, no un síncope total como con el pelirrojo.

Las Fuerzas Ginyu sabían que la forma física que conocían de su señor Freezer no era la suya "verdadera". Los miembros de su especie**** eran tan poderosos que tenían problemas para controlar su titánica fuerza: por lo que con su cuerpo "de serie" tenían tendencia a desperdiciar mucha energía, realizar movimientos demasiado bruscos, etc. Para no agotarse continuamente ni ser destructivos cuando no tienen intención de serlo desarrollaron una serie de transformaciones para reducir su poder a niveles más manejables.

La familia de Freezer era particularmente poderosa y había necesitado no sólo una, sino tres transformaciones. Ginyu y demás sólo conocían la más reducida, en la que Freezer parecía una largartija humanoide blanca y morada, con rostro humano y cuernos laterales. Jamás había necesitado ninguna de las otras.

Su hermano mayor Cooler era muy prudente, y aunque no conocía a nadie de fuera de su familia capaz de competir incluso con su forma más reducida, el temor a un día encontrar un oponente feroz y que no le diera tiempo a transformarse le motivaron a disciplinar su cuerpo y espíritu, acostumbrándose al ingente poder de su forma original, similar a la de un hombre futurista blanco y violeta. Nadie le pillaría jamás por sorpresa.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos! - Felicitó Cooler a las Fuerzas Ginyu. - No esperaba que derrotarais a un adversario tan poderoso como Slug. Por cierto, ¿no era Ginyu vuestro líder?

Ginyu miró serio a sus compañeros:

\- En efecto, Ginyu murió en una misión y el Gran Freezer me escogió como sustituto. Soy...

\- Vegeta. Eres el antiguo príncipe de los guerreros del espacio que mi hermano tiene a su servicio. ¿Qué ha sido de Nappa y Raditz?

Cooler calló que conocía la existencia de un bebé guerrero del espacio que escapó de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta por parte del propio Freezer tiempo atrás. No lo mencionó porque no le interesaba que "Vegeta" descubriera que su planeta no había sido destruido por un meteoro como le había hecho creer Freezer. La parte que sí desconocía Cooler era que el bebé, llamado Kakarotto, había muerto apenas llegar a la Tierra, pero esa es otra historia.

\- Nappa y Raditz murieron en otra misión.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso el fuerte eres tú. Mi hermano os habrá informado que aquel cuyos hombres llegaran antes a este planeta será su dueño. Los primeros habéis sido vosotros pero si aceptáis trabajar para mi, por supuesto con un aumento de sueldo, entonces habrán sido igualmente mis hombres los primeros en llegar.

\- Señor Cooler, su gesto nos honra. - Concedió Ginyu. - Pero tenga en cuenta que ya le hemos ofrecido nuestra lealtad al señor Freezer.

\- La otra alternativa sería mataros a todos y decir que ha sido Slug. En cualquier caso este planeta será mío. Así que escoged muerte o aumento de sueldo.

Las Fuerzas Especiales se quedaron en blanco. Tras meditar un poco sus posibilidades Ginyu se dirigió a sus compañeros:

\- Chicos, no me juzguéis hasta que termine de hablar. Después decidid cada uno por sí mismo.

Ginyu se inclinó ante el Emperador Cooler:

\- ¡Intercambio de Cuerpos!

 **Notas del autor (contienen spoilers del capítulo):**

* Realmente en la película "Son Goku es un superguerrero", que es donde aparecen Slug y los suyos, Medamatcha explica que oscurecen en la Tierra porque ellos sólo podrían aguantar la luz solar una hora sin sus trajes protectores.

** Por si algún lector no recuerda a fondo la serie, Goku tenía una fuerza en base (sin kaioken) de unas 85.000-90.000 unidades al llegar a Namek. Hay bastantes discusiones en internet entre los fans sobre la fuerza que tiene tras curarse de unas heridas y con la que se enfrenta a Freezer. Los que menos le dan son unas 300.000 unidades, otros le dan tres millones, que encima es la cifra "oficial" entre comillas porque sale en la Daezenshuu 7, revista especial que no escribió Toriyama pero que firmó como que le parecían bien sus datos aunque seguro que él mismo no se los leyó.

En mi opinión si ya es un cachondeo que con un poco de microbina espacial se le triplique la fuerza, pues que se le multiplique por más de 30...

*** Zarbón. La idea me la he sacado de la serie paródica de youtube Dragon Ball Abridged, donde todos están convencidos de que Zarbon es homosexual, en parte por la voz que le han puesto en la serie, para que al final resulte que tiene novia.

**** En realidad el manga, ni siquiera el anime, hablan del origen del poder de Freezer y su familia. Para darle trasfondo a mi historia he incorporado parte del canon del fan manga Dragon Ball Multiverse, donde pertenecen a una especie muy poderosa llamada "demonios del frío" (término inventado por Salagir, autor de DB Multiverse). No obstante para este fanfic he tomado licencias sobre DBM (aprovechando que tampoco es cánon), de modo que mis demonios del frío son más numerosos que los de DBM, pero la familia de Freezer es la más fuerte por una mutación.

 **Niveles de poder:**

Hombres de Ginyu:

\- Rikum: 42000

\- Jeice: 41000

\- Burter: 40000

Esbirros de Slug:

\- Medamatcha: 35000

\- Ángila: 35000

\- Dorotabo: 32000

\- Zeeun: ¿? Irrelevante. En la película también muere enseguida y del mismo modo que aquí.

Estos datos son inventados. No he encontrado números oficiales, y me han parecido (arbitrariamente) más fuertes que Zarbon y Dodoria pero más débiles que las fuerzas Ginyu. A Dorotabo lo he puesto algo más débil porque es el que menos rinde en la película, pero si alguien crea un fanfic donde sea el más fuerte no le criticaré porque no hay información al respecto.

Cooler y sus Fuerzas Especiales: Ver próximo capítulo.

\- Ginyu-Vegeta: 950.000. Ligera mejora tras una pelea inicialmente equilibrada contra Vegeta-Raditz.

\- Slug: 1.000.000. Valor arbitrario.

No he encontrado ninguna cifra oficial y la película presenta demasiadas inconsistencias respecto al manga. Da la impresión de que Goku haya peleado contra Freezer pero no es aún un superguerrero. La única explicación posible es que hable de un universo paralelo donde Freezer murió con la Bola Universal de Son Goku, por lo que no mató a Krilín y Goku no tuvo el detonador para transformarse en superguerrero. Otra inconsistencia es que después de Namek Piccolo y Gohan podían hacer frente a las transformaciones inferiores de Freezer, y resulta muy forzado que gente capaz de plantarles cara acepte ser el esbirro de Slug, poderoso pero hasta cierto punto (antes de conseguir la juventud).

Recordemos que en la presente historia Slug no ha encontrado las bolas del dragón y ha seguido como un anciano. Además de ser mucho menos poderoso que de joven tampoco tiene la energía suficiente para su transformación en gigante. Por supuesto que también podría interpretarse que sea capaz de convertirse en un anciano gigante, pero con los datos de la película no está claro así que he optado por la versión que mejor le iba a mi historia.

De haber encontrado alguna pista sobre el poder de Slug Anciano y resultara ser mucho más fuerte de lo que me parecía que tenía que ser Ginyu, habría inventado o un villano u otra situación para que Ginyu conociera a Cooler. Slug me parece un personaje medianamente interesante pero no imprescindible, perfectamente habría podido colocarle en otro momento de mi fanfic o no ponerlo en absoluto.

Respecto al Slug Joven de la película personalmente le pondría un nivel algo inferior al de Freezer, incluso en su forma gigante. Pero es algo muy subjetivo y que además no tiene relevancia en la presente historia.


	35. Ecos de la memoria RAM

**ECOS DE LA MEMORIA RAM**

\- Así que esos tipos son cyborgs, zombis, o las dos cosas. Genial. - A Krilín esta pelea le hacía tanta ilusión como acompañar a su novia a una tienda de ropa.

\- Menos mal que hace un par de horas me he tomado un plato de carne gigantesco. - Añadió el igualmente optimista Yajirobe.

\- ¡Callaos de una vez! - Gritó Bulma por vía telepática. Hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo, al momento previo al encuentro del trío zombi con los guerreros tortuga. La ingeniera quería aprovechar para compartir con sus compañeros sus deducciones acerca de los enemigos.

Ya sabéis que los robots son inmunes al dolor, al cansancio y que carecen de órganos vitales. Pero según como hayan sido construidos quizá tengan alguna debilidad. Veréis, Pilaf, Oomori, mi padre y yo ya hemos especulado sobre como se podría mejorar cibernéticamente cuerpos orgánicos:

\- Un método sería mediante simple ingeniería genética. Salvo que Kaíto nos informe de que sus almas ya no están en el más allá podemos descartarla, porque los genes sólo sirven para sintetizar proteínas y los cadáveres necesitarían magia nigromántica.

Yajirobe la interrumpió:

\- Ve al grano.

\- ¡A eso voy, berzotas! - Se mosqueó Bulma.

Otra manera sería mediante implantes. Lo ideal sería que sólo fuera eso, porque el sistema nervioso de un cuerpo que haya sufrido una muerte cerebral necesitaría un cableado, si no para realizar sus funciones al menos para ayudarle. ¿Porqué lo mejor? Significaría que dañando el cableado que recorra sus cuerpos podríamos limitar su movilidad igual que a vosotros os afectarían daños en nervios y tendones. Por supuesto no es tan fácil, suponiendo que su poder sea equivalente al vuestro seguirían siendo mucho más resistentes que vosotros en este sentido, sin tener en cuenta lo de los órganos vitales, dolor, etc.

\- ¿Lo ideal? - Se inquietó Yamcha.

\- Comparado con las otras hipótesis sí. - Respondió Bulma. La segunda sería que sean nuevos robots Metal, como Nappa pero en Cinta Roja, con posibles mejoras para compensar la inferior fuerza de los humanos respecto al guerrero del espacio. Pero destruimos el chip, destruimos todos los restos de Metal Nappas y la nave, y con la ayuda de Baba nos aseguramos de que no quedó nada más. Así que podemos descartar esta opción.

La última posibilidad es todavía más peligrosa. Por fortuna es extremadamente improbable, tanto que a mi sólo se me ocurriría diseñarla en el guión de una de esas novelas de ciencia ficción que escribe mi hermana. Pero Pilaf y yo hemos teorizado con una locura, que aunque no hemos podido llegar a la conclusión de que sea físicamente imposible sería demasiado bizarra como para intentarla. Si intentáramos crear nuestros propios cyborgs no haríamos esto porque no sabríamos ni por donde empezar, pero quien sabe de que es capaz el Dr. Gero.

\- Bulma, por favor, ve al grano. - Pidió Yamcha.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Veréis, cabe la remotísima improbabilidad de que...

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Cooler cayó al suelo de rodillas por la consternación de su nuevo estado:

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se burló Ginyu. - ¡Eso te pasa por hacerle trampas al señor Freezer!

\- Ya entiendo, debes de ser Ginyu. Supongo que cuando Vegeta aumentó su poder te apoderaste de su cuerpo como has hecho ahora con el mío. ¡Maldita sea! Debí haberlo sospechado: Vegeta líder de las Fuerzas Especiales, demasiado surrealista. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Me comportaré como tú debiste haber hecho desde el principio con mi antiguo señor. Me conformaré con heredar la mitad del Imperio del Gran Cold, y respetaré la parte de Freezer. Les respeto demasiado a él y a su padre como para engañarles como pensabas hacer tú.

\- No te hagas el leal. No importa que les confieses la verdad a mi hermano y a mi padre, o que les convenzas de que tú eres yo. Al igual que yo, Freezer planeaba tanto usurpar mi imperio como reemplazar a mi padre en cuanto le superase en fuerza.

\- Te recuerdo que eres tú quien ha infringido las normas de Cold sobre no venir personalmente a este planeta.

\- Y tu sabes que si Freezer no lo ha hecho es porque se encontraba demasiado lejos como para venir. Y mira que no sé en que planeta se halla, pero le conozco incluso mejor que tú. Ahora dime, ¿que piensas hacer cuando tus intereses choquen con los de Freezer?

Ginyu-Cooler reflexionó sobre ese escenario, mucho más probable de lo que querría creer:

\- Yo mantendré mi honor porque no seré yo quien provoque primero a Freezer, ni pretenda tomar más de lo que le corresponda. Pero si mi "hermano" - Ginyu consiguió provocar a Cooler con una malévola sonrisa- me obliga a ir a malas, por fin averiguaré cual de los dos hermanos es más fuerte. Si resulta ser él intercambiaré cuerpos y a otra cosa. Mientras no me salga de mi papel no creo que vaya a tener el mismo problema con el Emperador Cold.

Yendo al grano. Tú ibas a matar a mis compañeros por hacer su trabajo, sin embargo yo perdonaré a los tuyos a cambio de que me demuestren su fidelidad.

\- ¿Cómo? - Se sorprendió Sauza.

\- Sólo tenéis que matar a "Vegeta", jurarme fidelidad y no desvelar a nadie mi verdadera identidad.

Sauza miró a Doore y Neiz, quienes estaban tan estupefactos como él:

\- Señor, - respondió a Ginyu- comprenda nuestro dilema. Hemos jurado fidelidad a Cooler, pero usted tiene su cuerpo mientras que Vegeta tiene su mente. Preferimos mantenernos al margen y que sean ustedes quien decidan entre sí quien es el verdadero Cooler.

\- Vamos, que no les gusta la idea de traicionarme, - razonaba Cooler para sí-, pero Ginyu es mucho más fuerte y cualquier excusa es buena para no enfrentarse a él. Si no se encargan del trabajo sucio es sólo porque han visto que incluso con este cuerpo sigo siendo mucho más fuerte que ellos.

Tampoco puedo culparles, siempre les he tratado con respeto, pero al fin y al cabo no dejan de ser peones que no tendría problema en sacrificar si fuera realmente necesario. La verdad es que incluso mi padre haría lo mismo conmigo si lo necesitara para expandir su imperio mucho más, sobretodo desde esas pruebas médicas en que resultó que soy estéril.

La verdad es que todos mis hombres me sirven por miedo o interés. Algunos me respetan hasta cierto punto, pero nadie siente hacia mi una verdadera lealtad incondicional, ni tendrían porqué. Bueno, quizá una persona sí me sea realmente fiel, pero no está aquí y aunque estuviera no podría serme de ayuda.

Cooler-Vegeta se dirigió a su trío:

\- Sauza, Neiz, Doore. Parece mentira que no hayáis aprendido nada conmigo tras tantos años. Sois testigos de que él no es realmente Cooler. Ginyu podría sobornaros subiendo vuestro sueldo, pero sería mucho más barato y mucho más seguro mataros después de mí.

\- No necesariamente. - Replicó Ginyu-. Son gente fuerte y me serían útiles después.

\- Sí, pero tú temes que te vendan a Cold o Freezer por una recompensa aún mayor. Quizá te serían leales, pero no lo puedes saber sin arriesgarte, cosa que no piensas hacer. - Cooler se dirigió a sus hombres. - Así que ya sabéis, no importa lo realmente dispuestos que podáis estar a traicionarme, después de matarme a mí os tocará igualmente. ¿Verdad, Ginyu?

\- ¡Je, je, je! Me has pillado, no puedo dejar testigos salvo a mis compañeros, que siempre han estado en el mismo barco que yo. - Cooler no estaba tan seguro, pero no se molestó en tratar de convencerles para sumarse a su bando porque era evidente que si vencía él el destino de las Fuerzas Ginyu sí estaría claro. - Pero nada de eso cambia el resultado, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú, sólo el Emperador Cold y quizá el gran Freezer son más fuertes que yo. No tienes absolutamente ninguna esperanza.

Los diabólicos ojos de Ginyu por unos segundos dejaron a Cooler sin palabras. Después recordó:

\- Es cierto que mi posición es mucho peor. Nadie me creería si dijera que prefiero pelear con este cuerpo que con el mío, todos sabemos que mi familia es la más fuerte del universo. Pero tampoco diría que sin esperanza.

"El águila es el zar de las aves, pero teme al halcón", dice un proverbio. La familia de Cold somos las águilas, y también tenemos nuestros halcones. Nosotros sabemos que el planeta de este tal Vegeta no fue destruido por un meteoro, sino que mi hermano lo destruyó por esa antigua leyenda de que de allí saldría algún idea un legendario guerrero, extraordinariamente fuerte y al que le gusta la violencia y la sangre.

Vegeta no es un mal candidato, ¿no crees? Según mis informes hace pocos meses su poder era de sólo 18000 unidades de combate, que no está mal, pero en poco tiempo ha multiplicado su fuerza hasta superar a cualquiera de fuera de mi familiar. Seguro que si este cuerpo no muere hoy su poder seguirá aumentando. Además, yo soy tan agresivo y sanguinario como el tal Vegeta, fui yo quien tuvo dio la idea de destruir su planeta. ¡Je! Nunca mato sin necesidad, pero cuando me interesa no sólo lo hago, sino que disfruto. Este es el cuerpo del ser en cuyo honor se cambió el nombre del planeta de la leyenda, y nadie mejor que yo para hacerla realidad.

\- ¿No creerás de verdad que puedes vencer? - Se rió Ginyu.

Ni Cooler-Vegeta ni sus hombres se molestaron en contestar. Sabían que no podían ganar pero, ¿acaso tenían algo que perder?

 **Planeta Tierra. Cercanías del Palacio de Pilaf.**

Todo apuntaba a que los cyborgs destacaban más por su resiliencia que por su pegada. Así que la estrategia por defecto consistía en que dos guerreros tortuga entretuviesen a dos de los cyborgs para que el resto pudieran concentrar toda la potencia de fuego posible en el otro. No valía irlos debilitando a todos poco a poco porque los cyborgs no se cansaban; había que reducir sus números de tres a dos cuanto antes, y así sucesivamente.

A priori lo ideal sería centrarse en el cyborg más débil, que normalmente sería Silver, aunque cabía que la ligera descomposición del más antiguo cadáver de Mutaíto (momificado en lugar de congelado) contrarrestara de sobra el mayor poder que el antiguo sensei tuvo en vida. Además según Bulma, dependiendo del método de construcción de los cyborgs cabía la ligera posibilidad de que parte de las memorias de sus cerebros resonara como un eco. En el caso de Mutaíto esa posibilidad más que ligera era ligerísima, por eso de la antigüedad de su muerte, pero como eso era mejor que nada por si acaso él sería el primer enemigo a eliminar.

¿Qué pringados se encargarían de los uno contra uno? Lo más eficiente era que Yamcha se encargara de Blue, el odio que este le profesaba por su desdén podría facilitar que Blue se olvidase de los demás. Pero como todos entendían que para el pobre Yamcha estaría demasiado incómodo con semejante compañía, el encargado de Blue fue Krilín, ya que era el segundo más odiado por eso de sobrevivir dos veces a Blue y resucitar en la última pelea.

En cuanto a Silver lo ideal sería Violet, pero como estaba muerta se lo encargaron a Gyumao, ya que era el más duro de los tortuga en relación a su pegada, además de que al ocupar más sitio por su tamaño podría dificultar el rodeo a Mutaíto. Aparte de Violet y el ocupado Krilín, Mutenroshi y Lunch también habían estado presentes en su muerte, pero fijo que Silver no se lo había tomado tan a lo personal como con la desertora Violet.

Krilín y Gyumao activaron su kaioken lo justo para no estar demasiado por debajo de sus respectivos rivales. Esquivar, golpear cuando se podía y volver a apartarse, moverse sin cesar, pelear de forma defensiva, no abrir huecos. Blue y Silver estaban algo por encima de ellos, pero antes caerían los vivos por el cansancio del kaioken que por algún golpe ocasional. Los demás se encararon a Mutaíto:

\- Sensei, por favor, vuelva en sí. - Le rogó su ex pupilo Mutenroshi.

\- Lo lamento. Sé que en algún momento de la vida de este cuerpo fuiste importante para él. Pero ya te he dicho que no soy tu maestro, sólo poseo un eco de sus memorias. Soy un robot incapaz de desobedecer su programación.

\- No puedes haberte limitado a eso, eres el legendario Mutaíto, el hombre que sacrificó su vida para derrotar al mismísimo Piccolo Daimaoh.

\- Tú también has hecho eso mismo. Consta en mi base de datos que me has superado. El verdadero Mutaíto estaría orgulloso de ti. Pero si quieres honrar su memoria tendrás que derrotarme antes de que mueran tus alumnos, no podrán resistir por siempre. La única razón por la que no estoy atacando aún es porque mi programación dicta que debo ganar tiempo para Blue y Silver. ¡Vamos, atacad!

Eso hicieron. Gracias a su superioridad numérica podían permitirse usar su mejorada habilidad para activar y desactivar el kaioken con rapidez. Sólo lo usaban cuando les urgía un movimiento, o para golpear. Es más, lo activaban ligeramente para dirigir el puño con celeridad, y lo reaumentaban en el momento mismo del impacto para una mayor eficiencia. Pero Mutaíto era capaz de seguir golpeando pese a la lluvia de tortas.

Cambio de táctica. Todos se apartaron menos Ten Shin Han:

\- ¡Disco Solar!

Chaoz se situó en su espalda:

\- ¡Disco de Sierra!

Mutaíto no sólo lo esquivó pese al deslumbramiento, sino que aún le dio tiempo a patear a Gohan hacia el disco. Ten Shin Han se apartó de la línea de una técnica que podía atravesarlos a ambos como si nada, Gohan frenó justo a tiempo. Para que Mutaíto usara la hipervelocidad, y de otra patada enviarle de nuevo hacia el criminal disco que lo partió en dos:

\- ¡Nooooo! - Mutenroshi se exasperó.

\- Lo siento, ya os lo advertí: aunque lo odie soy vuestro enemigo. Sobre como lo he hecho puedo decir que aunque podéis deslumbrar mis ojos, mis aliados y yo percibimos el ki. Además, el deslumbramiento sólo me afecta mientras no se vaya la luz intensa, mis ojos muertos no son tan vulnerables como los vuestros.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Tanto los esbirros de Ginyu-Cooler como los de Cooler-Vegeta se mantuvieron a la espera. Ginyu quería vencer a Cooler a la vieja usanza, mientras que Cooler calculaba que si usaba sus peones antes de hora serían destruidos inútilmente, mejor no provocar y reservarlos para un momento clave. Lo único bueno de tener un rival extremadamente poderoso es su tendencia a confiarse, aunque ya le gustaría a Cooler recuperar ese defecto. Tampoco es que fuera tan confiado como el señor Forma-Restringida-Freezer. Cooler también había bajado la guardia ante un enemigo y ahora lo pagaba, pero le repateaba que Freezer no hubiera pagado antes su mismo castigo.

\- ¡Paf!

Ginyu le había vuelto a tumbar. Como era de esperar el cuerpo de un demonio del frío de superélite era invencible. Cooler lo daba todo desde el principio porque llevaba las de perder; Ginyu no sólo iba de menos a más para divertirse, que también, sino para aprovechar un rival fuerte, aunque fuera entre comillas, y acostumbrarse mejor a su nuevo cuerpo. Esa era la única razón por la que Cooler aún estaba sólo herido.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se jactó Ginyu. - Si no fuera porque volver a "mi" forma original necesitaría tiempo, pelearía contigo con una restringida.

Furioso, Cooler cargó un gigantesco ataque de ki. Ginyu fue sorprendido por un segundo y apenas tuvo tiempo de frenarlo con otro. Lo imposible estaba ocurriendo, el rayo de Cooler se imponía poco a poco. Hasta que Ginyu sacó más fuerza y remontó. Finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar y Cooler se llevó de lleno el impacto sumado de ambos ataques.

El magullado Cooler trataba de alzarse del suelo. Ginyu se dirigió a él:

\- No ha estado mal. La verdad es que también estaba contento con el cuerpo de Vegeta. Pero tú me obligaste a robarte el tuyo.

Cooler bien que veía ahora que se lo había buscado. Era él quien había forzado a Ginyu a defenderse, era él quien había bajado la guardia. Lamentarse por la mejor situación de su estúpido hermano era no afrontar la realidad. Fuera excusas: el único responsable de su amargo final era él mismo.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Raudo Yamcha cogió las dos mitades de Gohan, la de encima de la cintura y la de las piernas. Desapareció. Reapareció:

\- Maestro Tortuga, - dijo- por el momento centrémonos en el combate.

Más que centrarse, Mutenroshi lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su antiguo sensei como si estuviera loco:

\- ¡Gohan, no! ¡AAAAAARGH!

En teoría en el intercambio estaba ganando, con el aumento de poder combinado del kaioken y la rabia era claramente más fuerte que el droide. El problema es que por mucho que recibiera Mutaíto su capacidad de combate no disminuía ni un ápice; eso sí, la de Mutenroshi tampoco, y también recibía, menos que Mutaíto pero recibía. De momento ignoraba el dolor por su furia, pero a la larga su cuerpo se agotaría por la sobredosis adrenalina ya sin contar con el kaioken.

Chichi intervino para frenar un puñetazo de Muatíto sujetándole el brazo. Mutaíto lanzó el otro puño, se lo sujetó Ten Shin Han. Patada, pero la pierna se la atrapó Lunch. Otra patada, ahora sujetada por Yamcha. El Maestro Tortuga comenzó una lluvia de puñetazos en el cráneo:

\- ¡BZZZZZ! - El cuerpo de Mutaíto electrocutó a los cuatro apresadores. Mientras ignoraba los cada vez más poderosos puñetazos del Maestro Tortuga, a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo sentir churruscazos eléctricos en sus nudillos.

\- ¡BZZZZZ!

Chichi, Ten, Lunch y Yamcha no podían soltar a su enemigo por la tetanización de sus músculos debida a la electricidad. Afortudamente la telequinesis de Chaoz les sacó las castañas del fuego.

\- ¡Zum! - Yajirobe le atravesó el tronco con su espada. La hoja sobresaliente estaba negra por el impregne del interior del cadáver.

El samurai agitaba la katana para agrandar el tajo del interior del torso hasta que Mutaíto rompió la hoja con un simple giro de su tronco:

\- ¿Esperabas romper alguna pieza mecánica en mi interior? Aunque reanimado mediante tecnología, mi cuerpo es un simple cadáver.

El peor temor de Bulma se había cumplido. Aunque claro, con lo fuertes que estaban demostrando ser los cyborgs no era tan sorprendente.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Cooler había estado a punto de tirar la toalla, pero paradójicamente aceptar que estaba perdido por sus propios errores resultaba incluso liberador: su destino lo labraba él mismo.

Como cuando se percató de que su más joven hermano iba igualándose a su fuerza más deprisa de lo esperado. En lugar de permitirle a su orgullo negar la evidencia, o desmoralizarse, lo que hizo fue entrenar hasta dominar una forma de aumento. Además, por si acaso dio instrucciones a un espía que había infiltrado a su hermano (un tal Appule) para vigilar especialmente los posibles entrenamientos de Freezer, no fuera que al gandul le diera por esforzarse algún día.

Al contrario que su acomodado y confiado hermano, Cooler siempre estaba pendiente de posibles peligros y se preparaba lo posible para ellos. Él sabía que un poder absoluto no es suficiente si la meta es un imperio absoluto. En esta ocasión había sido imprudente y no se había preparado ante una posible trampa, seguramente ya sería tarde. Pero no se rendiría mientras pudiera hacer algo al respecto, como darlo todo mientras le quedara un soplo de vida.

Cooler comenzó a reincorporarse del suelo:

\- Cierto Ginyu, me he metido en un buen lío por un planeta miserable. Imagino que la leyenda del superguerrero era un simple mito de los guerreros del espacio para sentirse orgullosos de su primitiva especie. ¿Pero que importa eso? Ya que estoy frito mejor lo doy todo hasta el final. Vale que tienes mi cuerpo, pero el verdadero Cooler soy yo.

\- ¿Y qué importa eso? Eras fuerte por este cuerpo que tengo yo ahora. También tengo un mejor espíritu, o al menos más disciplinado: yo entreno, ¿pero que sabéis seres tan poderosos de nacimiento como tú, o incluso mi señor Freezer de eso?

Ese comentario encendió algo los ánimos de Cooler. No era la persona que más entrenaba en todo el universo, pero sí se había molestado en controlar el inmenso poder de un demonio del frío, incluso había descubierto una nueva transformación inédita en su especie. Cualquier otro ser fuera de su familia, o incluso su padre y hermano, se sentirían desbordados controlando semejante poder. No obstante prefirió tragarse la reprimenda a informar a su verdugo de que podría sacar a su cuerpo todavía más jugo del que pensaba:

\- Te has apoderado de mi cuerpo, pero no podrás apoderarte de mi ser.

Aumentó su poder y se lanzó al ataque. Ambos guerreros cada vez sacaban mejor provecho de sus nuevos cuerpos, así que seguía ganando Ginyu. De momento el ex demonio del frío podía forzar al nuevo demonio del frío a tomárselo más en serio. Cooler incluso llegó a dañar un par de veces su antiguo cuerpo, y si no fuera porque Ginyu no bajó la guardia en ningún momento quizá le habría hecho algo serio. Pero al final todo redundaba en beneficio de Ginyu, siempre y cuando no cometiera tonterías hasta que su rival sucumbiera; la combatividad de Cooler le ayudaría a sacar lo mejor de su nuevo cuerpo.

Lo lógica se imponía, Cooler cada vez era menos capaz de evitar los golpes. La desesperación le llevó a pelear con mayor agresividad pero también con mayor ceguera; Ginyu esquivó por debajo un derechazo de Cooler y contraatacó con un gancho de derecha al hígado, seguido de un uppercut a la barbilla, y de un coletazo enviar al suelo al malogrado Cooler. El ex emperador apenas podía levantarse, y estaba peor a cada momento. Ginyu se percató de que Cooler por unos segundos no tendría fuerzas para esquivar nada, así que preparó una enorme bola de ki.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Sin órganos vitales, ni sistema nervioso biológico o electrónico que atacar. Bulma, su padre, Oomori, y Pilaf habían especulado anteriormente con droides orgánicos cuyas células estuvieran imbuidas de ki. Todos los seres vivos tienen algo de ki o energía espiritual asociada a sus cuerpos, ki que es mucho mayor en el caso de los expertos en artes marciales como los de la Escuela de la Tortuga. Tales droides estarían dotados a la vez de una fuerza y resistencia sin par.

El problema de semejante tecnología era que su excesiva complejidad la convertían en un proyecto irrealizable. Probablemente por eso el Dr. Gero había recurrido a unos cadáveres, cuyo resultado sería inferior al que se obtendría con personas vivas, pero simplificaba parte de las complicaciones tecnológicas. El hecho de que los cadáveres carecen de órganos vitales era un simple extra.

Aún así unos cadáveres cibernéticos iban más allá de lo que se hubieran atrevido a intentar ingenieros brillantes como Bulma, pero no tanto que el demente Gero. El nivel final del producto dependía en parte del poder que tuviera el cuerpo en vida, y en parte a su estado de conservación. En este caso de ese trío probablemente bastaría para derrotar a los guerreros tortuga.

Sólo valía desintegrar, o quizá arrancar sus cabezas. Así que para ponerse a tono el furioso Mutenroshi pasó a su forma musculosa y activó el kaioken a su máximo posible:

\- ¡Tú no eres mi sensei!

\- Os lo llevo diciendo desde el principio. - Respondió el Maestro Mutaíto, quien se había percatado de la señal que su antiguo pupilo acababa de enviar a Chaoz.

La forma musculosa era menos eficaz que el kaioken en cuanto a la fuerza que proporcionaba en comparación al desgaste, pero ya que no podía disparar el kaioken más allá de un x8 algo tenía que hacer para elevar sus límites. Mutaíto pensaba:

\- No es mala estrategia, pero no caeré en la trampa. Planea distraerme para que el pequeño me lance otra sierra u alguna otra técnica. Voy a recibir más golpes por culpa de estar pendiente de él, pero de todos modos no pueden ganarme por desgaste. Quizá con alguna supertécnica.

\- ¡Parálisis!

Por si fuera poco en ese mismo momento reapareció Son Gohan:

\- ¡Pero si te hemos partido en dos! - Se extrañó Mutaíto.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Pero no se preocupe sensei, como puede ver ya me han recompuesto. - Gohan obvió añadir que le habían teletransportado al planeta Namek, donde un niño extraterrestre con poderes le había remendado a base de bien.

\- Me alegro, pero por favor, destruid mi cabeza antes de que me libere de la parálisis.

Krilín se dispuso a obedecer. También había aprendido el Disco de Sierra, y como ahora todos sus compañeros estaban lo suficientemente alejados del objetivo como para ser alcanzados por accidente, se atrevió a lanzarlo sobre Mutaíto.

Con éxito.

Cayó el cuerpo decapitado de Mutaíto, cuya cabeza ofreció por telepatía su último mensaje:

\- Gracias. Advertencia: hemos sido programados para explotar si perdemos la cabeza, lo único que puede derrotarnos. La explosión sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrasar este continente y calculo que incluso aniquilaros a vosotros. Creo que podré implosionar hacia adentro mediante mis escasos restos de fuerza de voluntad, pero dudo que los otros dos sean tan gentiles.

\- Estooo, sensei Mutaíto, - balbuceó Mutenroshi- lamento mis palabras de antes. Yo...

\- No te disculpes, ya te he dicho no soy el sensei Mutaíto, sino un cadáver robotizado con un rastro de sus recuerdos que desde el principio ha deseado ser derrotado.

Ha sido un placer descubrir vuestros progresos, más allá de todo cuanto pudiera imaginar. Espero que esta experiencia os ayude a aumentar todavía más vuestro poder. Seguro que también podréis derrotar a Silver y Blue, y a los desafíos que sin duda os depara el futuro. Sin duda el verdadero Mutaíto estaría orgulloso de vosotros.

Y dicho eso, implosionó.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

Sauza, Neiz y Doore se lanzaron a por Ginyu; Rikum, Jeice y Burter se interpusieron. Las fuerzas especiales de Cooler demostraron su superioridad sobre las de Freezer, apartándoles con una patada a cada uno. El lapso de tiempo empleado bastó a Ginyu para cancelar momentáneamente su ataque, y señalar sucesivamente al trío de Cooler con la palma de una mano para enviarles despedidos mediante sendas ondas de presión. Cooler seguía tratando de incorporarse, así que Ginyu reanudó su ataque:

\- ¡Máximo Poder!

Cooler observó como se aproximaba el golpe final mientras no le respondía su malogrado cuerpo. Ya estaba demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarle. Las únicas personas que podrían ayudarle habían sido noqueadas. Quedaba otra que habría confiado en él, pero afortunadamente no estaba aquí porque tampoco tenía una fuerza a la altura. No quedaba nadie que le pudiera sacar las castañas del fuego:

\- ¡Acabaré contigo! - Exclamó, todo magullado.

A falta de agilidad por el cansancio, Cooler bloqueó la bola mientras se le hinchaban las venas de todo el cuerpo. Se estaba quedando cada vez más frito y destrozado por dentro mientras trataba de acumular ki para devolver el ataque con otro propio. Múltiples heridas surgieron por todo él para cubrirle con diminutos riachuelos rojos. La vida de Cooler pasó ante sus ojos.

Cooler no negaba la realidad, sabía que su oponente era superior. Pero apelaría a todo su poder y moriría como un auténtico demonio del frío. O mejor, no. Él era algo más que un demonio del frío, más que un simple hijo del Emperador Cold. Era el primer demonio del frío con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para lograr una forma de aumento.

El poder de la bola, la presión contra el suelo, el sobreesfuerzo. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, su existencia a punto de finalizar. Eran hechos incontestables. Cooler siguió luchando, no ya por tranquilizar su conciencia, sino con verdadera intención de ganar.

Comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su sistema nervioso. A pesar del autocontrol que ejercitó para adquirir su forma de aumento en su cuerpo original, el poder y la adrenalina que le inundaban le habrían abrumado de no ser por su enorme fuerza de voluntad. Su nueva y desbordante energía por fin le permitía frenar de verdad la poderosa bola de Ginyu. El poder sobresalía de él en forma de oleadas de luz. Su cabello centelleó, hasta que el deslumbrante brillo dorado se estabilizó en su flotante melena puntiaguda.

Cooler devolvió el ataque a Ginyu, quien del impacto salió despedido y penetró en una colina cercana. Mientras Cooler trataba de recuperar el aliento y aprender a controlar su nuevo y apabullante poder, Ginyu regresó malherido:

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible, sucio mono?

\- Prepárate Ginyu, falso demonio del frío. La peor pesadilla de mi familia ha aparecido. ¡Mi nombre es Cooler, y soy el Superguerrero!

 **Planeta Tierra.**

¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! El aplauso de Blue sonó un tanto sarcástico:

\- Seguro que también podréis derrotar a Silver y Blue, y a los desafíos que sin duda os depara el futuro. Sin duda el verdadero Mutaíto estaría orgulloso de vosotros. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pamplinas. ¿De verdad creéis que vamos a picar en el mismo truco que esa momia arrugada?

\- ¡Un respeto por mi sensei! - Protestó Mutenroshi.

\- ¿Un respeto? Precisamente porque es sólo vuestro sensei que habéis podido con él. Pero nosotros somos soldados de la Cinta Roja, somos imparables.

Lunch replicó:

\- Pues ya os paramos una vez, rubito. Y lo volveremos a hacer, no sois los únicos que os habéis hecho más fuertes.

\- Muy bien, perra asquerosa. Vamos a pelear.

El Maestro Tortuga tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre sólo de ver a los representantes de la Cinta Roja. Ten Shin Han se le adelantó:

\- Por favor Maestro Tortuga, déjemelos a mí solo.

\- ¿Qué? - Se extrañaron todos sus compañeros.

\- Sí, les venceré como hice a Gyumao en aquel budokai. - Guiño.

\- ¡Ah, vale! ¡Adelante! - Sus compañeros captaron la idea. Ten Shin Han duplicó su cuerpo.

\- Esa técnica no sólo es repugnante. - Se quejó Blue. - Sino que sospecho que ambos cuerpos se han repartido tu poder. Así todavía nos durarás menos. Con esto no quiero decir que te mataremos pronto, sino que te machacaremos y te remataremos cuando terminemos con tus amigos. Vas a sufrir por tu arrogancia.

\- ¡Ki-ko-ho! ¡Ki-ko-ho! ¡Ki-ko-ho!

Los kikohos con un kaioken al máximo destrozaban los dos cuerpos de Ten Shin Han, pero Blue y Silver no poseían fuerza para desembarazarse de esta portentosa. Así que se tragaron de lleno los discos de sierra de Chaoz y Krilín. Por supuesto no fue esa misma técnica con la que Ten Shin remató a Gyumao en su día, sino que mientras uno le retenía con el kikoho el otro lo echó del ring con un kamehame.

\- ¡No escaparéis! - Bramó la cabeza de Blue. - De algún modo ese viejo fue capaz de desafiar la programación. Pero nosotros sí deseamos vuestra muerte, y en menos de medio minuto nuestra explosión os destruirá. Nosotros tendremos nuestra venganza, y el General Red el camino libre para conquistar el mundo.

\- Me los llevo. - Chichi llegó hasta ellos como una centella. - ¿A dónde? ¡Ah, sí! Al palacio de Freezer.

\- ¡Nooo! - La interrumpió Yajirobe. - ¡Ahí no! Recuerda que ahí tenemos amigos. Posiblemente morirían todos menos él.

\- ¿Y a dónde me los llevo? ¡Ah, sí! - Y como Chichi no quería perder tiempo, utilizó la Transmisión Instantánea y se los llevó sin consultar.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

El instinto de Ginyu le alertaba que su rival había aumentado su poder a unos niveles que salvo por la existencia de los demonios del frío calificaría de sin precedentes:

\- Te entiendo Cooler. Hasta hacía muy poco he disfrutado de ese cuerpo y sé que tiene potencial. ¿Pero para alcanzar el nivel del hermano de Freezer? Eso es imposible. - No obstante, aunque Ginyu seguía sintiéndose superior, no dejaba de sentir ahora cierta incomodidad.

Ginyu lanza a Cooler un Rayo de la Muerte, que el superguerrero esquiva con facilidad mientras vuela hacía él. Le lanza más, que Cooler también los esquiva sin dejar de avanzar. Salvo el último, pero porque ha sido lanzado ya a bocajarro. Cooler lo resiste y de un directo lanza a Ginyu por los aires.

Ginyu se incorpora de nuevo y prueba con el cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora con todo su poder. Prueba todo tipo de combinaciones de puño, pierna y cola con su oponente. Cooler hace lo mismo. Ambos bloquean, desvían, esquivan, y ocasionalmente también se tragan algún golpe del enemigo. Ginyu recibe un poco más. Ahora aprovecha que ha bloqueado un crochet de derecha para intentar controlarle parcialmente el cuerpo con la cola (agarrarle del todo sería demasiado lento) y hacerle tragar un par de patadas. Cooler se espanta, y aunque adivina a tiempo la técnica en lugar de pasar al cuerpo a cuerpo se echa para atrás.

\- ¿Qué? - Se extraña Ginyu. - Para él era un buen momento para recortar distancias. ¡Uhm! Seguramente tiene miedo de que le intercambie el cuerpo. No tiene lógica, el demonio del frío soy yo. Vale que ha sacado una ligera ventaja pero no puede durarle mucho.

Cooler está a media distancia. Ginyu prueba:

\- ¡Intercam...

Ginyu adivina el flanquea con hipervelocidad de Cooler y le recibe con una patada lateral. Realmente no pensaba cambiar cuerpos, para algo así tendría que estar seguro de que vale la pena. Era para asegurarse de que realmente Cooler prefiere su nuevo cuerpo, y para pegarle un poco aprovechando el recién descubierto temor del adversario. Cooler se dirige a sus hombres:

\- Chicos. ¡Eliminad a los hombres de Ginyu ya! - Se gira hacia su rival. - Ginyu, gracias por el cuerpo de Vegeta pero no se admiten devoluciones.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Para que quiero ese cuerpo? Me has pillado por sorpresa, pero no puedes haberlo mejorado tanto en un momento.

\- No hay nada que no pueda hacer el espíritu de un verdadero demonio del frío.

Cooler se lanza al ataque y vuelve a intercambiar golpes con Ginyu. La diferencia de nivel no es abismal, pero sí se nota algo. Ginyu se desespera y aumenta su agresividad, pero ello le lleva a abrir huecos en su guardia con más frecuencia. La ventaja de Cooler aumenta. Por si fuera poco sus hombres ya han derrotado a los de Ginyu. Ginyu retrocede, Cooler avanza para no perder la iniciativa. Ginyu acelera su retirada renunciando temporalmente a contragolpear y limitándose a bloquear. Esta vez lo consigue porque Cooler teme dar un traspié que le haga víctima del intercambio.

Ginyu aterriza en el suelo, desde donde le lanza a Cooler una lluvia de bolas de energía. Cooler las va esquivando mientras le responde con otras tantas. Ginyu las bloquea, no las esquiva, porque al contrario que su oponente no se mueve de su posición. Recibe más y más bolas, pese a su defensa sólo evita el daño hasta cierto punto. La lluvia de bolas levanta una polvareda. Cooler prepara una Bola de la Muerte. Ginyu prepara su:

\- ¡Intercambio de Cuerpos!

 **Planeta enano del Gran Kaíto.**

Al bueno de Kaíto, o mejor dicho el Gran Kaíto, Dios Superior de las Galaxias del Sector Norte, un rato antes se le había ocurrido dirigir sus antenas hacia la Tierra, como solía hacer de vez en cuando desde que conoció al Maestro Tortuga. Y de repente se percata de que el desafortunado lugar para que la irritante Chichi trajera a los dos cyborgs bomba era su propio planeta:

\- ¡¿Pero que has hecho, maldita?!

\- Disculpe Gran Kaíto. Pero no se preocupe, aún tenemos unos segundos. Usted, Bubbles y Gregory cójanse a mi.

Afortunadamente Chichi no llegó tan apurada de tiempo como le pasaría al guerrero Son Goku en otro universo paralelo. Así que el Gran Kaíto y sus mascotas fueron teletransportados a la Tierra, donde tras una buena fiesta de celebración en el Palacio de Pilaf sería devuelto al Más Allá. Menos mal que gracias a sus poderes pudo reconstruir su hogar sin necesidad de esperar a que los terrícolas volvieran a tener disponibles las bolas del dragón. Aun así, gracia la jugada de Chichi no le hizo ninguna.

 **Planeta Celestia.**

La técnica de Ginyu atravesó Cooler. ¡Bien! Ahora vería ese traidor engreído. La jugada le había salido redonda, pues Cooler había descubierto una nueva fuerza para su cuerpo vegetesco. Un momento. ¿Atravesado? El rayo del Intercambio de cuerpos llegaba hasta la víctima para crear un vínculo entre cuerpos por donde poder intercambiar ánimas. Si lo había atravesado... ¡Crac!

Cooler había surgido en su espalda cogiéndole de la cabeza con ambas manos, y le soltó un brutal rodillazo en la nuca. Tras unos cuantos más le proyectó al suelo para sostenerse del cuello con una rodilla y de la mandíbula con una mano, para evitar que la cabeza de Ginyu se pudiera girar hacia él. Y le golpeó en el cráneo una y otra vez, con saña. Cuando el cuerpo de Ginyu dejó de moverse:

\- ¡Sauza, ven! Ginyu está muerto, pero por si acaso pártele el cerebro en dos. Ve con cuidado, no sea que no esté muerto del todo.

Cooler no dejó de sujetar el cadáver de Ginyu mientras Sauza con su técnica de espada de ki hizo cuadraditos de lo que hasta hacia poco había sido el encéfalo de su amo. Para asegurarse todavía más, Cooler desintegró los restos:

\- Señor Cooler, ¿informamos a su padre?

Cooler recapacitó un momento. Se imaginaba la escena, él se presentaba ante el Emperador Cold y le decía:

\- Hola papá. Huelo a Vegeta, camino como Vegeta, y me parezco Vegeta. Pero soy tu hijo Cooler.

\- Ya, y yo soy Blancanieves.

Claro que tras explicar la técnica de Ginyu, Cold sólo tendría que llamar a Freezer para hacerle traer el verdadero Ginyu. Tiempo atrás Freezer había advertido a su padre y hermano de esa habilidad de su número dos, en parte para dejarle caer que en caso de traicionarle sus familiares podrían detectar la suplantación de personalidad. Pero Freezer y Cooler siempre se habían llevado fatal, y el hermano menor podía aprovechar para convencer a su padre de que Ginyu había muerto a manos del verdadero Vegeta, algo más creíble que el hecho de que alguien capaz de derrotar a un demonio del frío de élite fuese capaz de caer en una técnica de alguien tan débil como Ginyu.

Incluso cabía la idea de que el Emperador Cold en el fondo creyera a Cooler, pero fingiese no hacerlo para tener una excusa para eliminar a un competidor capaz de en poco tiempo aumentar su poder de unas míseras 18.000 unidades a ser capaz de rivalizar a su familia.

Tampoco gustaba a Cooler la idea de ser perseguido por toda la galaxia como un forajido si se negaba a presentarse ante el patriarca de la familia, además si le pillaban luego sería menos de fiar su versión.

Cooler decidió que no era algo para decidirlo en caliente, tantas emociones le impedían pensar con claridad. Por fortuna vino a su mente la única persona en todo el universo en quien confiaba de verdad, incluso por encima de sus Fuerzas Especiales, quien además era toda una experta en chanchullos políticos:

\- Sauza, apenas abandonar este planeta concertaremos una cita con Nicomicona para consultarle.

La idea sorprendió un poco al trío, pero les pareció muy bien. Inicialmente Sauza, Doore y Neiz habían recelado de que la entonces intrusa Nicomicona fuera una trepa tan osada como para querer arrebatarles el favor de Cooler. Pero tanto los servicios como la actitud de la princesa demostraron que su lealtad a Cooler era genuina y que de ningún modo pretendía suplantarles. Nicomicona conocía su lugar y servía con eficacia, Sauza y compañía asintieron. Cooler añadió:

\- A continuación destruiremos este planeta. Es una lástima desprendernos de un mundo tan valioso como este, pero no podemos permitirnos dejar testigos.

 **Notas del autor.**

a) La supuesta esterilidad de Cooler no es canon. Bueno, el propio Cooler no forma parte del canon, quiero decir que en ninguna de sus películas se dice que pueda tener hijos o no. La idea viene del fan manga "Una Tierra sin Goku", de CHEwys, que al igual que "Krilín. El Maestro Tortuga." especula sobre como sería la historia de Bola del Dragón sin su protagonista; con la diferencia respecto a mi fanfic de que se separa menos de la historia original porque trata de anticipar como sería la historia del Universo 9 del manga Dragon Ball Multiverse, donde también se explora la misma idea.

Ignoro si en DBM también es así, pero en el fanfic de CHEwys Cooler es estéril. Aunque inicialmente no tenía intención de incorporar este dato a mi obra, como ni siquiera pensaba añadir que los demonios del frío fuera criaturas asexuadas como en DBM, he cambiado de idea porque:

\- Hemos visto desnudos a Cooler y su familia y desde luego carecen de órganos sexuales visibles. Por tanto su asexualidad es bastante coherente.

\- La esterilidad de Cooler explicaría en parte el favoritismo de su padre hacia Freezer.

Dicho sea de paso, los demonios del frío en mi fanfic son más longevos que los humanos pero no tanto como en DBM. Una libertad que me tomo aprovechando que ni en el anime ni en el manga de DB se dice nada de la esperanza de vida de esta especie.

b) La princesa Nicomicona, del planeta Nicomicón, que aparece en este fanfic, se llama igual que la princesa Nicomicona, del reino Nicomicón, que aparece en el Quijote. Pero aparte de llamarse igual tanto ellas como sus respectivos reinos, no se parecen en nada. Ejemplo de ello es que la Nicomicona de Cervantes jamás querría la amistad de un villano como Cooler.

 **Niveles de poder:**

Poder de Cooler.

\- Cooler. Indeterminado. En base es apenas inferior a Freezer en su última forma. En sus películas Cooler no adopta la semitransformación musculada de Freezer 100%, aunque considero probable que pueda realizarla, porque claro, ¿para que hacerlo si su forma de aumento es mejor? En la semitransformación tocha Cooler seguiría siendo apenas inferior a Freezer 100%, aunque una vez Cooler use su transformación sería casi un 50% más fuerte.

Inicialmente mi idea era poner Cooler ligeramente más fuerte que Freezer incluso sin su forma de aumento, es el hermano mayor y el más disciplinado. Pero a pesar de que Cooler me mola más que Freezer, que mola pero no es Cooler, no he podido hacerlo así tras encontrar en el manga esta frase de Cold dirigida a Trunks:

\- Oye, demostraste ser más fuerte que el mejor hijo mío de mi familia. ¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo?

Siempre podría interpretarse que Cold lo dice porque Cooler no existe en el canon, de hecho las pelis de Cooler son incompatibles con el canon (sobretodo la segunda). Pero no me gusta contradecir el canon sin necesidad, además Cooler ya resulta más peligroso de normal gracias a su transformación extra.

¿Porqué no le pongo un número a su fuerza? Pues porque en primer lugar para ello tendría que determinar la de Freezer 100%. El manga afirme que Freezer en su forma toro tiene una fuerza de un millón de unidades. Los fans suponemos que las otras dos duplican cada una la fuerza de la anterior porque es lo que hace la Toro (en su forma más reducida tiene 530.000). Suponemos.

Luego hay discusiones sobre si Freezer en su forma final, comenzando a pelear contra Goku con sus supuestos cuatro millones comienza con el 3% de su fuerza o un porcentaje mayor. O si usa sus 4 millones contra Vegeta, pero sólo una parte al principio de su pelea contra Goku.

Al final los dos cálculos más extendidos en internet sobre el poder de Freezer 100% le echan respectivamente doce millones de unidades y ciento veinte. Ambos tiene puntos algo forzados, como cualquier otra teoría que se pueda crear, y es que Toriyama no era de usar la calculadora mientras escribía el guión.

Por eso en este fanfic no voy a incluir niveles de poder que sobrepasen el millón y medio de unidades. Caray, ni los medidores del ejército de Freezer (los de Babidi son otra historia) parecen capaces de llegar ahí.

Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler:

\- Sauza: 170.000.

\- Neiz: 163.000.

\- Doore: 185.000.

Al igual que las cifras de otros personajes de las películas, estos datos los he obtenido de la web kanzenshuu, la cual afirma haberlos sacado de los listados de las películas. Algo curioso es que Sauza es el líder del trío pese a no ser el más fuerte. Quizá Cooler lo haya puesto al mando por ser el más listo o quizá porque con su espada de ki compensa la ligera ventaja en fuerza de Doore.

Guerreros Tortuga y Cyborgs Zombi.

Podría listarlos perfectamente porque están todos por debajo del millón de unidades, pero no voy a hacerlo. Llegará el capítulo en que Krilín y compañía se enfrenten a alguien del nivel de Freezer, y cifrar su fuerza podría volver su combate demasiado predecible y menos emocionante. Cierto que el poder que tienen ahora es inferior al que tendrán cuando se topen con el tirano, menos mal, pero el exceso de información puede facilitar los cálculos demasiado.

Sí puedo decir sobre los cyborgs zombi que entre los tres habrían podido derrotar al avatar de Nappa Central (250.000 unidades) aunque hubiera llegado a completarse. ¿Lo habrían hecho a duras penas o con holgura? Eso prefiero no revelarlo por las razones expuestas.


	36. La princesa Nicomicona

**LA PRINCESA NICOMICONA**

 **Estudio exoantropológico del planeta Nicomicón. Anatomía de los penátidos.**

Aunque en los últimos tiempos la creciente actividad económica ha atraído al planeta extraterrestres de todo pelaje y procedencias, sin duda la especie más frecuente de Nicomicón sigue siendo la penátida. Los penátidos vienen a ser unos murciélagos humanoides:

\- Apenas más bajos y bastante más livianos que los terrícolas humanos (y todavía más si los comparamos con los osos antropomorfos de la Tierra).

\- Carecen de alas.

\- Rostros más agraciados que la de los murciélagos y vampiros de la Tierra, de los cuales los insectívoros son graciosos pero feos, los hematófagos algo repulsivos, y los frugívoros son los más guapetes de la familia aunque en plan ratones creciditos. Tampoco es que estos aliens sean unas beldades como los elfos de Válinor, sino que más bien su promedio de belleza es similar al humano.

\- Rasgos faciales. Rostros anchos, ojos ligeramente grandes (otra diferencia respecto a los quirópteros), orejas grandes y triangulares señalando hacia arriba (como las de los linces) y dentadura similar a la humana salvo por unos colmillitos que sólo se les ve cuando abren la boca.

\- Sus cuerpos están cubiertos con un fino vello, cuya pigmentación depende sobretodo del grupo étnico al que pertenezca el individuo. Sin embargo, en los últimos siglos han mejorado los viajes intercontinentales primero, y adquirido los interestelares después. Con el resultado de un mestizaje cada vez más frecuente entre sus miembros.

\- Gracias a las mejoras médicas y terapias génicas de los últimos siglos ya no hay casi penátidos alopécicos, y los pocos que hay es debido a enfermedades no hereditarias y de fácil tratamiento. Todo un alivio para los penátidos pelados el poder recobrar su vello rápidamente, pues no sólo dejan de parecer ratas peladas, sino que así ya no están tan vulnerables a las temperaturas extremas. Durante el poco tiempo que duran estos tratamientos suelen ir vestidos con más capas de ropa que una cebolla.

\- Para lo que sigue sin haber cura es para la calvicie, al menos el porcentaje de calvos es mucho menor en los penátidos que en los humanos. Son frecuentes las melenas naturales extravagantes, incluso más que entre los guerreros del espacio.

Por si alguien necesita su nombre científico para buscar información adicional: pipistrellus sapiens sapiens. El doble sapiens es para diferenciarlos de sus parientes extinguidos pipistrellus sapiens neanderthalensis, una antigua especie de penátidos inteligentes que desapareció a causa de la competencia de los penátidos modernos. Dentro de lo malo, como los individuos de ambas especies no siempre hacían ascos a los de la contraria al final quedó algo de ADN neandertal en los penátidos modernos que convivieron en el mismo continente. Y tras mejorar sus medios de comunicación, de rebote con los del resto del planeta.

Dos datos sobre la denominación de los penátidos neandertales:

\- El fósil de pipistrellus sapiens neanderthalensis encontrado en el pico de Neánder no fue el primero de la especie en ser hallado, sino el primero del que se supo que pertenecía a una especie distinta y emparentada con los penátidos actuales. Anteriormente se habían descubierto otros fósiles de penátidos neandertales, pero hasta hace poco eran atribuidos a artríticos, borrachuzos y gentes así.

\- El pico de Neánder es una montaña llamada así en honor a una deidad de una mitología antigua que se llevaba allí chavalas mortales disfrazado de animal para que no le pillara su mujer. Mientras que los neandertales terrícolas deben su nombre a un valle llamado así a saber porqué.

 **Estudio exoantropológico del planeta Nicomicón. Evolución política.**

La dinastía Nicomicón domina el planeta desde hace siglos. Poco antes de adquirir tecnología espacial era una de las tantas casas nobiliarias que se repartían el planeta; más poderosa que las demás, pero no tanto como para poder imponerse al resto. Hasta que diversas civilizaciones alienígenas vecinas descubrieron la riqueza de los recursos agrícolas que había en ciertas zonas de su planeta, por lo que les ofrecieron la tecnología de los viajes espaciales a cambio de permisos para establecer plantaciones de cultivos exóticos en sus más fértiles suelos.

Julius Nicomicón, el tercero de su nombre, controlaba algunas de las tierras más ricas, a las cuales debía en parte la prosperidad y poder de su dinastía. Así que si bien no fue el único monarca en recibir tecnología, naves espaciales y maquinaria bélica moderna, sí lo hizo en mayor grado que la competencia. Una de las dificultades que tienen los grandes imperios para seguir expandiéndose es que al ser tan grandes han de trasladar sus tropas a mayores distancias para invadir. Pero los nuevos medios de comunicación permitieron a los nicomicones solventar esta contingencia y acaparar todo el planeta.

Julius III conmemoró su conquista renombrando su planeta-reino con el apellido de su familia, y bautizando también a su primogénito con el mismo nombre de pila que su apellido: Nicomicón Nicomicón, el primero de su nombre. El dinero fácil fue corrompiendo gradualmente a su familia, hasta llegar a Nicomicón IV, alias El Demente. Afortunadamente para esta familia, su hijo Nicomicón V se anticipó a las casas rivales que pretendían aprovechar el descontento de las masas para trasladar el poder a otra dinastía. Así que Nicomicón V destronó a su propio padre, cambió su nombre a Carolus III para desmarcar su imagen de la de su antecesor, y forzó a los aristócratas rivales a jurarle fidelidad.

Las aguas se encauzaron de nuevo, pero la paz y la estabilidad no son eternas y menos si no se es prudente. Así que varias generaciones después Caésaris II, actual rey, aunque no llegó al extremo de nombrar a su primogénito Nicomicón (Claudius), ni tampoco a la siguiente hija (Proserpina), sí lo hizo con su tercer vástago: la princesa Nicomicona. Claro que la rebelión jakobina no se debió a ello, sino a la inmensa corrupción de esta fase del reinado de Caésaris II. La familia real fue destronada, y si no fueron ejecutados fue porque consiguieron huir.

En un aparente rapto de locura condenaron a su planeta pidiendo ayuda a Cooler, del trío de tiranos de la galaxia, para recuperar su reino. Lo cantado era que Cooler aceptara para exterminar su población y venderlo al mejor postor, o para quedárselo para sí; pero contra todo pronóstico Cooler restableció a los nicomicones y se limitó a aceptar su vasallaje. Las consecuencias fueron el pago de un tributo anual al verdadero dueño del planeta, y aceptar la implantación en su tierra de las empresas que contaran con el favor de Cooler.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

El escondrijo de la Cinta Roja no pudo ser encontrado.

\- Lo lamento. – Dijo Baba la Vidente. – Tengo interés en encontrarles como el que más, no sólo por el dinero sino por mantener a salvo mi mundo. Pero mi bola sólo puede encontrar el mismo objetivo un limitado número de veces.

Al menos la merienda que disfrutaron en el chalet de Baba estuvo muy rica. Después de eso los guerreros tortuga siguieron con el resto de sus vidas.

Por ejemplo, Chichi compaginaba sus estudios de Educación Física y su entrenamiento propio con su trabajo de preparadora física del campeón mundial de pressing catch y artes marciales mixtas. De las primeras Mr. Satán. era el campeón gracias a su labia y sentido del espectáculo; pero gracias a que sus habilidades marciales eran auténticas también dominaba las segundas. A eso y a que ahí no tenía la competencia de los guerreros tortuga. Pero su derrota en el budokai contra Ptaro Gilan Jr. (que a su vez perdió contra Upa, quien no llegó ni a la fase final) fue la cura de humildad que necesitaba. Otra cura de humildad era el dolor que sentía en el vientre después de tantas abdominales:

\- ¡Aaaargh! ¡Lo siento sensei, no puedo más!

\- ¡Satán, debilucho! ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? He dicho cien abdominales y no llevas ni treinta.

\- Ya, pero es que has puesto una gravedad de 10G. - Las cámaras de gravedad eran caras, y todavía disponibles en pocos gimnasios. Pero la producción en serie por parte de la Capsule Corporation había permitido que los precios, aún altos, ya no lo fueran tanto. Satán no era tan rico como en el universo Goku, pero sí lo era bastante y podía permitirse una de ellas.

\- Una gravedad de principiante. Sólo digo que terminaremos la clase con una sesión de spárring. Y cuanto menos te esfuerces ahora más me esforzaré yo después.

\- ¡No, eso no! - De repente Satán encontraba fuerzas de flaqueza.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento:

\- ¡Arf! ¡Arf! Gracias por la sesión... Chichi. ¡Arf! ¡Arf! Ahora me ducho y me largo a rodar el anuncio, ¡arf, arf! que voy justo de... tiempo.

\- No lo has hecho tan mal, Satán. Y tranquilo, que te quieras morir ahora es normal. Con este tipo de entrenamiento lo raro sería lo contrario.

La gravedad de la sala fue anulada desde fuera (lo que sólo se podía hacer desde dentro era aumentarla) y entró corriendo Matilda, criada de Mr. Satán:

\- Señor Satán, mi hija está muy enferma y tengo que llevarla al ambulatorio ahora mismo. Lo lamento, pero ahora tendrá que encargarse usted de la pequeña Vídel. - Vídel era la hija que había tenido Satán con su difunta esposa, la hermosa cantante Miguel (a pesar del nombre no era ningún travesti, por lo visto en su país Miguel también puede ser nombre de mujer).

\- ¡Oh, no! Tranquila Matilda, entiendo que es una urgencia. Márchese cuanto antes, ahora llamo a los del anuncio para cancelarlo.

\- ¿No podrías llevarte el bebé al estudio? - Preguntó Chichi.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esa fábrica de textil de la que decían que si contaminaban el río? Pues me voy a rodar un anuncio bañándome en el río para que la gente vea que no está contaminado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Vídel?

\- ¡¿Llevarme a mi pequeña a una zona tan contaminada?! Yo me bañaré en un río diferente, pero aún así los gases que debe haber por ahí en la atmósfera, ¡para que se los trague mi criaturita!

\- De acuerdo, entonces es una mentirijilla sin importancia. Y todo por mantener a tu hija en una pedazo mansión como esta. Yo que te tenía por un fantoche y resulta que eres todo un padrazo. No te preocupes, si te esperas dos minutos a que recoja en mi casa los libros para estudiar yo cuido de Vídel mientras ruedas.

\- No tengo palabras Chichi. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecértelo?

\- Tranquilo, no es nada. Si quieres ya tendrás conmigo algún detallito.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Bar Guillotina.**

Un grupo de jakobinos, todos ataviados con ropa de cuero negro con trozos de metal aquí y allí, camisetas negras con dibujos y rótulos reivindicativos, y toda la parafernalia, compartían unos buenos momentos en su bar favorito.

De las dos chicas la más atractiva con diferencia era la explosiva Ensaimada, realmente preciosa de rostro y aún más de busto. La friki de la Guerra de las Galaxias de su madre la había bautizado así por la princesa Leia. Pero en la que se estaba fijando Júligan, el único no penátido del grupo, era en Deloria, que ahora regresaba de pedirse otra cerveza:

\- ¡Ey, Deloria! ¿Tienes plan para esta noche? - Júligan era un apuesto alien humanoide de pelo largo, liso y plateado; tez dorada; nariz aguileña; y un aire macarra y peligroso que gustaba a algunas chicas.

\- Hombre, pues tenía pensado ir al concierto de Freddy Mercury que hacen esta noche. Si quieres apuntarte, por mi genial. - Respondió simpática y sugerente.

Deloria se sentía exultante porque acababa de ver un mosquito en su cerveza, así que se lo bebió con delectación. No es que fuera una guarra por su bajo estrato social (en realidad era de familia acomodada), ni por falta de estudios (iba mal en la facultad, pero era muy culta), sino que era una zafia porque sí. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver, porque todos los penátidos sin importar su procedencia y modales, aunque se lo zampan casi todo se pirran especialmente por las frutas, los insectos y la sangre coagulada. Eso sí, sólo los muy maleducados comen insectos delante de no penátidos con los que no tengan confianza para no darles asco, aunque no era el caso pues Júligan llevaba tiempo en Nicomicón y estaba hecho a las costumbres. Aun así, Deloria tuvo el detalle de no celebrar en voz alta el mosquito como sí hubiera hecho de estar únicamente acompañada de los de su especie.

Otilio, ex novio de Ensaimada, seguía el asunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Encontraba normal que Júligan le tirara los tejos a Deloria, pues aunque ni de lejos era tan atractiva como Ensaimada la chica tampoco estaba mal y era simpática, menos cuando se le iba la pinza. Además, Júligan ya se había acostado con Ensaimada poco después de que él rompiera con ella, y había que cambiar de agujero.

Lo que no le hacía gracia era que una chica que le caía bien pudiera ir con un indeseable como Júligan, que por mucho de que le hubiera convencido a Jonpierre, jefe de la célula, de que sus intenciones al unirse al grupo eran luchar por un mundo más justo, él tenía claro que Júligan era un simple camorrista que sólo buscaba una excusa para vivir del cuento y apalizar a gente que no se pudiera defender. Incluso la simplona de Ensaimada se había dado cuenta, aunque ya después de haberse acostado con él. Por el otro lado, aunque Deloria era inteligente y una de las personas más cultas que había conocido, era radical hasta para los estándares de Otilio. No era fea, y aunque sí bastante plana su esbelto cuerpo no estaba mal por su afición a las carreras populares; pero la demencia que transmitían sus ojos cuando hablaba de política le echaban para atrás.

Al llegar a la mesa de billar donde estaban los demás integrantes del grupo, Deloria les comunicó toda eufórica:

\- ¡Ey, chicos! Esta noche hacen concierto de Freddy Mercury. ¿Quién se apunta?

¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Otilio gozó una barbaridad observando el rostro de Júligan.

\- ¿Pero no se había muerto? – Cayó Ensaimada.

\- Sería lo lógico. – Reconoció Deloria. – Pero recuerda que en el primer capítulo de Bola del Dragón el narrador ya avisa de que la historia transcurre en un tiempo indefinido.

\- Es verdad, no lo dice el manga pero sí el anime. ¡Un momento! Freddy Mercury es de la Tierra, no de este planeta. Y allí salvo cuatro gatos no tienen acceso a los viajes espaciales.

\- Ya… pero ten en cuenta que la música de Queen es universal.

\- Pues también tienes razón.

Una vez terminada la partida de billar, como todavía faltaban horas para el concierto Jonpierre les explicó su próxima misión:

\- No sé, - dijo Ensaimada- hacer pintadas y pinchar las ruedas de los coches de la policía es una cosa. Pero colocar una bomba cerca de un cuartel militar, ¿no podrían morir personas?

\- También murió mi padre por sus ideas políticas. - Replicó Jonpierre. Eso no era del todo exacto. Cierto era que los nicomicones le tenían ganas a su padre por estar asociado con algunas familias nobles rivales, pero su encarcelamiento fue por evasión de impuestos. Su parte de razón estribaba en que si su padre hubiera simpatizado con la familia real, y no con una rival, en lugar de aplicarle la pena máxima se le habría hecho la vista gorda, como se le hacía a tantos otros magnates. En cuanto a su muerte en prisión se debió a que el hombre ya era mayor y estaba delicado del corazón; de no estar en la prisión habría disfrutado más de sus últimos años, pero habría vivido lo mismo.

Otilio intervino:

\- Ya, pero una cosa es soldados profesionales, que matar no es lo mío pero hasta ahí lo puedo entender. Pero en el cuartel hay gente que está haciendo la mili obligatoria.

\- ¡Pues para qué aceptan las imposiciones del poder! - Vociferó Júligan. - Son traidores al pueblo y a los trabajadores, merecen morir.

\- ¿Pero qué dices de trabajadores, si tú no has trabajado en la vida?

Júligan se levantó exaltado:

\- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara? En lugar de trabajar para un sistema opresor he preferido dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a la revolución.

\- A eso y a trapichear con drogas. - Pensó Otilio, quien se había erguido por si tenía que defenderse. Pero se calló lo que pensaba por si podía ahorrárselo.

Trabajador. Precisamente Júligan. Otilio había currado de peón en una fábrica maderera hasta que lo despidieron sin indemnización por culpa de una nueva ley de los nicomicones. Llevaba tiempo buscando trabajo; no pensaba abandonar sus luchas sociales, sino que pensaba compaginar ambas actividades mientras se ganaba la vida honradamente.

En cuanto a los demás, Jonpierre controlaba la empresa de su padre, a la que cada vez dedicaba menos tiempo en pro de la revolución y gracias a haber encontrado a un gerente capaz que la dirigía por él. Ensaimada era una pánfila pero inteligente un rato, una estudiante de medicina que se sacaba la carrera a curso por año. En cuanto a la treintañera Deloria, también era estudiante, esta vez de economía, pero lo que se sacaba era una asignatura por año. Cuando a alguien le chocaba la elección de Deloria ella respondía que para combatir el sistema había que comprenderlo.

Deloria fue quien medió entre ambos revolucionarios:

\- Tranquilo, Júligan. Otilio no ha querido cuestionarte. Tampoco nosotros debemos pensar mal ni de él, ni de Ensaimada. - Sus febriles ojos asustaban más a Otilio que le tranquilizaban. - Chicos, respeto vuestras inquietudes, además de jóvenes forzados a hacer la mili también podrían pasar simples civiles pasando cerca. No obstante la Causa es más importante, todos ansiamos la libertad que disfrutada durante el régimen del Gran Frestón, creador del movimiento Jakobino, vilmente asesinado por lo nicomicones y su aliado, el tirano Cooler.

Chicos, hasta ahora habéis colaborado en tareas pequeñas, pero no por ello menos importantes. Si hubiera más gente como vosotros no habría necesidad de realizar actos radicales como este. Así que respeto que prefiráis no inmiscuiros en este trabajo y manteneros al margen, siempre podéis seguir ayudando en otras cosas, como habéis hecho hasta ahora.

Otilio y Ensaimada asintieron asustados, por un momento se las habían visto muy apuradas. Normalmente Jonpierre se habría mosqueado con Deloria, aunque era de lógica no forzar a dos de sus miembros a involucrase en más de lo que querrían, era su decisión el permitirles negarse a hacerlo, no de Deloria. Pero aunque se alegraba de tener gente tan concienzada en la causa, el fervor de Deloria le asustaba incluso a él.

Deloria se dirigió a su líder:

\- Puedes contar conmigo Jonpierre. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Pongo la bomba yo personalmente? ¿Me limitó a vigilar mientras lo hace alguien más? ¿Preparo el vehículo para escapar?

"Soy la funcionaria asesina, buscada por la policía. Y he degollado a más de..." Sonó la melodía de uno de los móviles de los presentes:

\- ¿A quien demonios se le ha olvidado ponerlo en silencio? - Se airó Jonpierre.

\- Disculpe jefe. - Se excusó Deloria. - Es mi primo Bluvevich.

\- ¿Eh? - Lo normal sería que para no interrumpir todavía más Deloria colgara el móbil, pero estaba demasiado consternado como para regañarla.

\- Primo Bluvevich, me alegro mucho de que me llames. ¿Es urgente o podría llamarte yo en un rato? Por supuesto, como quieras. Voy a casa inmediatamente para recibirte. - Deloria colgó y se dirigió a sus compañeros. - Lo lamento chicos, durante unos días tengo que atender a mi primo que viene del quinto pino para verme, y no podré ayudaros por unos días. Suerte con lo de la bomba.

Y Deloria se largó pitando sin dar tiempo a nadie ni a despedirse de ella.

 **Planeta Freezer-1**

Gertrudis, la mujer de la limpieza estaba dejando su zona del Palacio Principal de Freezer como los chorros del oro:

\- ¡Mujer, apártate de ahí ahora mismo! – Le gritó Dodoria, un gordo rosado extremadamente fuerte que era uno de los dos guardaespaldas del Emperador. – El Señor Freezer va a salir de sus aposentos.

La pobre señora salió pitando con el cubo y la fregona. Se abrió la puesta y de ahí salió el tirano con toda su comitiva. Al verle, Gertrudis se llevó un espasmo.

Al terminar la jornada Gertrudis marchó a su hogar, un chalet de lujo en una de las urbanizaciones de más alto copete del planeta. Por supuesto lo hizo vía teleportación, pues como se vería una vez recuperó su verdadero aspecto (cosas de la magia de su amiga Fedra) "Gertrudis" en realidad era la yardrat Hikari:

\- Hiro, tenemos pésimas noticas que transmitir a nuestros amigos terrícolas. Ya me lo veía venir el otro día cuando vi a Freezer preocuparse por la desaparición en Celestia tanto de sus fuerzas especiales como las de su hermano Cooler y las suyas, incluso el propio planeta Celestia ha sido destruido.

Freezer ya no es el confiado que era. Está entrenando y ya domina su forma Toro.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Espaciopuerto Palaciego.**

Deloria había llegado, sólo que con un maquillaje mucho más discreto que el que llevaba en el bar, vestida con ropas sencillas pero elegantes. También cambia su melenita lisa color fucsia, de la que se asomaban sus graciosas orejas de murciélago, por un estrafalario cabello que parecía comenzar un remolino capilar que antes de completarse se movía hacia un lado en un manojo de greñas laterales que le quedaban muy bien, tipo Tracer la de Overwatch. Pero su principal cambio físico radicaba en su mirada, en la que una profunda serenidad había reemplazado el fervor fanático anteriormente transmitido por sus ojos.

Deloria se dirigió a uno de los guardias:

\- Saludos, capitán Xirivia. ¿Alguna novedad?

El guardia se dirigió a Deloria por su título:

\- Su Alteza, nuestros visitantes llegarán en poco tiempo. - Normalmente a Xirivia no se le pasaría por la cabeza sugerir nada a un superior, pero aún así... - ¿Me permite sugerirle algo?

\- Bueno, disponemos de algo de tiempo que matar mientras llegan nuestros visitantes. Además, he coincidido lo suficiente con usted como para saber que no busca ni cuestionarme mis órdenes ni hacerme la pelota. Por favor...

\- Estoooo... lo habitual sería que los visitantes salgan de la nave para que veamos que son realmente quienes dicen ser. O si desean discreción, como mucho enviar a un hombre prescindible pero de confianza para confirmar su identidad.

\- ¿Por si son peligrosos? Tranquilo, ya sé que lo son, pero sus intenciones no son hostiles. Y si lo que teme es que sean unos impostores deseosos de secuestrarme no se preocupe tampoco, sabría detectarles a tiempo. - En ese mismo momento Deloria atrapó una mosca al vuelo y se la entregó en mano a Xirivia, algo así como el equivalente penátido a prepararle un café. - En cualquier caso, gracias por su preocupación.

Cuando por la nave espacial aterrizó, Deloria entró en ella. Allí estaban Sauza (alias primo Bluvevich), Doore, Neiz y... ¡Claro! Al otro también lo conocía, era Vegeta, antiguo príncipe destronado del planeta de su mismo nombre y ahora (¿supuesto?) sirviente de Freezer. A Deloria le había parecido notar algo, pero eso no podía ser:

\- ¡Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo.

Sauza y los demás la saludaron por su verdadero nombre:

\- Hola Nicomicona, es un placer verte.

\- Vuestras visitas siempre son un placer, aunque nunca lo hacéis por capricho. – A pesar de que en el fondo se sentía ligeramente inquieta, ¿habrían traicionado a Cooler?, Nicomicona se sentó en uno de los asientos como si estuviera sola viendo la tele en su sofá favorito. - Y normalmente os asomáis sin ningún miedo por eso de que en una pelea podríais machacar a cualquiera que no sea de la familia de Cooler. ¿Qué deseáis de mí?

\- ¡Buf! Es tan complicado que no sabría por donde empezar.

\- ¿Qué tal por el principio?

Sauza le habló del reto del Emperador Cold sobre el planeta Celestia. Y del combate de las Fuerzas Ginyu, ahora capitaneadas por Vegeta, contra el pirata espacial Slug. Nicomicona respondió:

\- Admito que mis servicios de inteligencia no conocían a ese tipo. Supongo que la galaxia es demasiado grande.

\- Ya, el caso es que finalmente los Ginyu derrotaron a Slug, así que su Majestad Cooler salió junto a nosotros para reclamar el planeta y liquidar a la competencia.

\- ¡Ajá!

\- Ahí es donde erramos. Vegeta no era Vegeta, sino el capitán Ginyu, quien posee la capacidad de intercambiar cuerpos con sus oponentes. - Hizo una pausa, como para preparar a su interlocutora.

\- Por favor, sigue.

\- El señor Cooler se confió, y el miserable de Ginyu pasó su alma del cuerpo de Vegeta al suyo. Por un momento todos creímos que íbamos a morir. - Nicomicona no interrumpió, así que Sauza terminó su absurda historia. - Por supuesto Ginyu ahora estaba venciendo a Cooler; claro, le había robado su cuerpo. Pero entonces ocurrió lo imposible: Cooler transformó el cuerpo de Vegeta en el del legendario Superguerrero de su planeta y derrotó a su antiguo cuerpo.

Nicomicona pudo mantener su compostura con gran esfuerzo:

\- Esta bien, pongamos que aunque Vegeta parezca Vegeta en realidad es mi señor Cooler. ¿Qué pretendéis de mí?

Esta vez respondió Cooler-Vegeta:

\- Nicomicona, soy consciente de que tú misma no das crédito a esta historia. Imagínate mi padre o mi hermano y comprenderás lo delicado de mi situación. Para que al menos tú confíes en mí, ¿bastará que te cuente como nos conocimos?

 **Cooler: Rememorando el pasado.**

Fue apenas después de que los jakobinos de Frestón os arrebataran el poder. Sauza me comunicó que tu familia había enviado a un emisario, tu sensei Fiore, para obsequiarme con una alfombra de lujo y una sorpresa, y de paso hablar conmigo; pero el regalo tenía que ser en privado. Le permití pasar. Me esperaba una vergonzosa petición de ayuda a cambio de unas migajas, y con tan mala educación como para no acudir el rey en persona. Pero más por decidir si castigar o no a tu padre que por otra cosa, acepté.

Fiore entró cargando una alfombra al hombro. Al dejarnos solos mis hombres, la desenrolló y de ahí saliste tú en persona. Te sacudiste el polvo y te presentaste:

\- Saludos, Majestad Cooler. Mi nombre es Nicomicona, princesa destronada del planeta Nicomicón. Disculpe que solamente le haya presentado una leve reverencia, pero ello es lo máximo que alguien de la realeza puede mostrar ante otro rey. Si os he ofendido sentíos libre de ejecutarme, estáis en vuestro derecho y mi familia no os lo tendrá en cuenta.

No recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero esas fueron más o menos. Como tu actitud, aún con su cierto atrevimiento no dejaba de mostrar respeto te permití continuar:

\- Antes de proseguir, debo reconocer que mi familia no estaba de acuerdo con mi visita y que he venido sin permiso de mi padre. Pero como me he escabullido eso no tiene importancia; además, técnicamente mi padre ya no es el rey, por lo que no estoy faltando a ninguna autoridad. Por si fuera poco, cualquiera le niega a usted algo ya acordado.

Al grano. Mi otro "regalo" es nuestro planeta, entrecomillo porque en realidad no se puede regalar lo que ya no se posee. Pero si no ha oído hablar de nuestro planeta puedo enumerarle sus riquezas y convencerle para conquistarlo, suponiendo que no lo tuviera pensado ya.

\- Admito que estaba en mi lista. - Reconocí.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tiene buen gusto. Ahora la parte difícil de mi visita. Deseo convencerle para no aniquilar su población y venderlo al mejor postor, como ya ha hecho en buena parte de sus mundos. De nuevo he traído informes que demuestran que en poco tiempo obtendría más beneficios con tributos periódicos.

\- Siempre que vendo un planeta, además de imponer un pago como entrada, también fijo tributos anuales a mi comprador.

\- Sí, pero al ser un planeta devastado perdería buena parte de su valor, así que un comprador extranjero tendría que aceptar un tributo inferior al que le podríamos dar nosotros. Nuestra principal ventaja es que si nos reestablece en el gobierno, por supuesto le deberíamos vasallaje, le podríamos ayudar con información para que si asalto al planeta fuera más quirúrgico, rápido y menos devastador. Podría hacerse con Nicomicón en un plazo desde cinco minutos a dos horas.

\- Yo podría conquistarlo sin ayuda en dos o tres horas.

\- Sí, pero arrasándolo todo y arruinando la mayor parte del valor del planeta. Además, sólo unos pocos de los soldados de Frestón le son verdaderamente fanáticos. Con nuestra ayuda es más probable el plazo de cinco minutos.

Otra ventaja de encargar la gestión al planeta a nosotros sería que al tener una mejor aceptación en la población local podremos reducir más nuestros gastos militares que si pusiera a alguien de fuera. Lo cual significa una mayor capacidad de pago de tributos.

\- ¡Uhm! Ahí veo un fallo en su razonamiento. Si el pueblo os ama tanto, ¿entonces cómo han sido ustedes destronados?

\- Vaaaale, es cierto que sólo nos quiere una parte de la población. Nuestra popularidad ha decaído en los últimos años, en parte porque el rey Caésaris, fabuloso como padre pero no tanto como gestor, ha permitido un incremento de la corrupción que ha disgustado a la gente, y que ha ayudado a los jakobinos recabar partidarios. Pero Frestón ha resultado ser un dictador mucho peor y muchos se han desencantado con él. La mayoría de la población no simpatiza ni con nosotros ni con él, pero si vuelve la paz (no vea la escabechina que se está haciendo ahora mismo en mi planeta) no les importará que volvamos nosotros. De hecho, lo preferirían a un invasor extranjero, aparte de simbolizar el retorno a la normalidad.

\- Pero con un rey, como reconoces tú misma su hija, corrupto. ¿Cómo va a ser estable y rentable tu planeta?

\- Como he dicho, mi padre se negaba a que viniera porque no quiere arriesgarse a que un extranjero se quede el planeta para sí sin darnos nada a cambio, por no mencionar el riesgo a que aniquile a nuestra población. Pero si todo sale bien desde luego que me agradecerá recuperar su corona. Hasta ahora no me ha hecho demasiado caso cuando le he aconsejado esto o lo otro en sus tareas de gobierno, pero si le demuestro mi visión cambiará su idea sobre mí.

\- ¿Pretendes que ponga al mando a tu padre o a ti?

\- A mi padre. Y el día que falte, ojalá tarde, a mi hermano mayor. Hay que seguir las normas.

\- ¿En que aspecto gobernarías en la sombra mejor que tu padre?

\- Tampoco gobernaría yo, en realidad quiero que el rey sea quien mande realmente. Yo sería una simple consejera, sólo que ahora me hará más caso, suponiendo que ahora me lo haga usted. Mis medidas recomendadas irían por limitar la corrupción, que una cosa es agradecer con cargos y privilegios a nuestros aliados, pero no devorar las arcas sin ton ni son. Dispongo de proyectos sobre obras públicas, mejora de la sanidad, y además revisaré si sería posible mejorar la educación pública con más medio. También vigilaría mejor nuestras amenazas, una de las pocas cosas en las que mi padre me ha hecho caso ha sido en ponerme al lado de nuestro jefe de espías para aprender. Precisamente una de las ventajas de devolvernos la corona sería disfrutar de uno de los mejores servicios de espionaje de la galaxia.

\- Por favor, préstame esos informes que muestran la rentabilidad de tu proyecto. - Me los pasaste. Los ojeé un poco. Normalmente los habría prestado a mis ministros para que los evaluaran, pero mi instinto me ahorró tiempo. – Está bien, les daré una oportunidad. Su padre conservará el título de rey, y a mí me deberéis vasallaje junto con una tasa anual. Pueden gobernar su planeta como les de la gana mientras no me causen problemas. Puntualmente les daré instrucciones sobre política exterior y otros menesteres, pero no interferiré en sus asuntos más de lo necesario.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Nave de Cooler.**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues ninguno de los presentes, ni de los no presentes, habían escuchado jamás a Cooler pronunciar tantas palabras seguidas. En cuanto se recompuso un poco Nicomicona dijo:

\- Me vale, no es necesario que cuentes más batallitas nuestras. La verdad es que sólo quería confirmar lo que me decían mis sentidos desde antes de entrar en esta nave, que en realidad eres Cooler. No sé si alguna vez os he mencionado que poseo la habilidad de detectar ki.

\- ¿Cómo? Pues no, no nos lo habías dicho nunca.

\- Bueno, hasta ahora no había venido a cuento. Mi sensei Fiore es una de las pocas personas en mi planeta capaces de detectar la energía espiritual que emanan los seres vivos, y me ha enseñado a mí. Me costó una barbaridad, ya que entrenando desde pequeñita sólo he podido aprender a hacerlo de mayor, no mucho antes de conoceros.

Lo que quiero decir es que si me he atrevido a entrar sola en esta nave es porque desde fuera había sentido vuestras energías y sabía que erais vosotros. Aunque en tu caso con menos fuerza de la que tenías en tu cuerpo original, y más de la que según mis espías Vegeta había adquirido en los últimos tiempos.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sabías lo de Vegeta?

\- Mis espías tomaron una grabación del ejército de Freezer, en la que descubrieron que había derrotado a un guerrero del espacio que tenía 300.000 unidades gracias a una fruta.

\- ¿¡Otro guerrero del espacio?! ¿¡Fruta que aumenta la fuerza?!

\- Ese tipo, Turles se llamaba, y sus secuaces murieron a manos de Vegeta, Raditz y varios soldados de Freezer. Y las semillas del Árbol Sagrado y Poderoso que proporcionaba esa fruta fueron destruidas, Vegeta confiaba en destruir a Freezer por sí mismo y temía que alguien más pudiera usarlas. En su momento me pareció una locura, pero viendo que te has derrotado a ti mismo veo que tenía razón.

Después de eso sólo sé que las Fuerzas Ginyu fueron tras Vegeta y Raditz por traición, el resto ya lo sabes. Lamento no haberte informado a tiempo, pero ya habías marchado hacia Celestia y esta información me parecía demasiado delicada para enviarla telemáticamente, esperaba el momento de contártelo en persona.

\- Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora quiero saber que piensas, ¿debería contarles la verdad a mi padre y hermano? ¿O entrenar para superarles?

\- ¡Uhm! Bueno, eso depende.

\- ¿Depende de qué?

\- De en qué confías más. Por ejemplo, si confías en tu padre sería mejor hablar con él cara a cara. Si decidieras hacer eso lo mejor sería hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- El problema es que él no puede sentir ki, y aunque le diga algo que sólo pueda saber yo no estoy seguro de que se fíe de mí.

\- Ya, siempre puede pensar que un espía lo ha averiguado, se lo ha dicho a un Vegeta capaz de vencerte por sorpresa y que este espera el momento adecuado para atacar a traición también a Cold. A mi misma se me ha pasado por la cabeza que quizá los espías de Freezer o Vegeta hayan escuchado nuestras conversaciones previas, averiguado que puede sentir ki, y Vegeta haya aprendido a simular la energía de otras personas.

\- ¿Y si dudas de mí porqué me ayudas?

\- Pues porque no dudo de ti. Esa hipótesis es casi tan rocambolesca como el intercambio de cuerpos, técnica que admito que desconocía a pesar de mis espías, aunque tú sí. Tranquilo, entiendo que incluso a los aliados no siempre hay que proporcionarles toda la información.

Pero en tu caso no era sólo tu energía, sino también tus ojos y ese algo que sólo despides tú. Todos mis instintos claman que tú realmente eres el Cooler que yo conozco. Por supuesto podría estar equivocada y creerlo sólo porque es lo que quiero creer, un viejo truco que yo misma uso para engañar a mis adversarios. Pero por eso mismo Cold te creerá o no según le interese.

\- A ver, razones por las que le podría interesar creerme: soy fuerte y un aliado útil; siempre he sido el hijo disciplinado; y con este cuerpo ahora por fin podría tener descendencia.

Razones en contra: No sería descendencia biológica, como con Freezer, soy un guerrero del espacio. Además eso, yo mismo convencí a mi familia de la necesidad de eliminar a los guerreros del espacio por la amenaza del superguerrero. Y yo soy el superguerrero, siento que aún podría aumentar mi fuerza, y seguramente mi padre y mi hermano lo teman. Por tanto aunque me crea decidirá eliminarme por temor a que termine con su imperio antes de hora.

\- Poco a poco yo también he acabado por llegar a esa conclusión.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a por Freezer y le liquide. Quizá con esa pelea mi nivel aumente lo suficiente como para superar a mi padre.

\- Depende. Con la fuerza que tienes en cuanto te acerques a Freezer, como alguno de sus soldados lleve rastreador, y alguno lo llevará, ten claro que Freezer pasará a su forma original.

\- No importa, me derroté a mi mismo y puedo derrotarle a él.

\- Sí, pero… ¿cómo de sobrado?

\- Lo suficiente. ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que en cuanto Freezer vea que en tu forma de superguerrero eres más fuerte, sólo tiene que destruir su planeta. Tu morirás, mientras que él sólo tendrá que esperar a que llegue alguna nave del exterior.

\- ¡Es verdad!

¡Uhm! Tuviste suerte con Ginyu. Para él era nuevo ser un demonio del frío y no cayó en todas sus ventajas. Y sobretodo, para cuando vio que estaba perdido se obcecó en repetir el intercambio de cuerpos, que es a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Entonces…

\- Lo primero que debéis hacer, tus hombres y tú, es aprender a suprimir vuestra energía. Hay pocos rastreadores en mi planeta, pero con tu millón y pico sin transformar, y los más de cien mil de estos, seguro que alguien se habrá dado cuenta. Seguramente creerá que es una lectura errónea, además de que sería demasiado casualidad que el rastreador lo lleve algún espía.

Pero no es imposible que si algún espía se entere de tales lecturas y de este vuelo secreto. Ambas cosas juntas le resultarían muy sospechosas. Y menos mal que sólo uno de mis capitanes ha visto tu nave, pues es bastante conocida.

\- ¡Uhm! Sería prudente eliminarle.

\- No, el capitán Xirivia es de completa confianza. Es más, hace un rato le he invitado a una mosca y me ha dado la impresión de que agradece tanto el detalle de que daría gustoso su vida por mí. Además, eso sería todavía más sospechoso.

Bueno, llamaré a mi sensei para que os enseñe, lo cual lo haréis en Barataria. – Barataria era el satélite gigante del planeta Nicomicón. Recientemente se había iniciado su proceso de terraformación, gracias a que las mejoras tecnológicas lo habían abaratado (valga el juego de palabras).- Está muy poco poblado, en teoría no hay rastreadores y podréis entrenar con escafandras.

Una vez allí ocultad vuestra nave en algún lugar apartado. En cuanto hayáis aprendido a suprimir vuestra fuerza si queréis podréis venir disfrazados aquí, pero en otra nave que os entregaré, a seguir entrenando hasta superar de sobra a Freezer y Cold.

En cuanto pueda me asomo para ayudaros en el entrenamiento de supresión, suponiendo que quede alguien por completarlo. Ahora mismo tengo unos asuntillos propios que atajar. ¡Je, je, je, je!


	37. Asalto a Freezer-1

**ASALTO A FREEZER-1**

 **Planeta Tierra. Palacio Celestial.**

El Todopoderoso convocó de urgencia a los guerreros Tortuga, Bulma (al igual que Lunch, ahora con una buena tripa de embarazada), Pilaf, Mai y Shu para reunirse en el Palacio Celestial con Hikari, Hiro y Fedra. Tras los saludos de rigor:

\- Hikari, por favor, comunícales la noticia.

\- Freezer está entrenando.

\- Ya, y nosotros también. – Preguntó Yamcha. - ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Lunch. – Deja que hable la que sabe.

\- Gracias señora Lunch. – Hikari se dirigió al resto. – Vegeta, Cooler, y sus respectivas fuerzas especiales han desaparecido misteriosamente en el otro extremo de la galaxia.

Chichi levantó la mano:

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Y…

\- Eso será bueno si han muerto realmente. Y sí, el capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer era el capitán Ginyu. Ahí tampoco sabemos lo que ocurrió exactamente, Ginyu desapareció hace un tiempo. Y ahora que lo pienso, cuando no tengamos nada que resucitar podríais usar las bolas del dragón para saber donde está. No sea que un soldado raso cualquiera de Freezer os robe el cuerpo en el momento menos pensado.

Ahora levantó la mano Bulma:

\- Quizá baste con hablar con Emma Daioh. Si Ginyu está muerto su alma habrá viajado al Más Allá.

\- No es mala idea. Volviendo a lo anterior, tras pelear contra vosotros Vegeta se fue volviendo fuerte a la carrera y ahora él es el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales. O era. La cuestión es que ahora tanto el Emperador Cold como Freezer están paranoicos tanto respecto a Cooler como respecto a Vegeta. Tanto si son unos desertores como si alguien los ha matado ahí hay un peligro potencial. Normalmente investigarían el planeta donde desaparecieron, pero ha volado en pedazos.

\- Quizá esos bestias hayan destruido el planeta peleando entre sí y se hayan muerto todos por falta de oxígeno.

\- Recuerda que los demonios del frío pueden sobrevivir en el espacio, aunque es verdad que si Cooler estuviera por ahí cerca ya le habrían encontrado las naves de Cold.

Bueno, os acordaréis del aspecto Freezer en su forma más reducida. – Hacía tiempo que Hikari les había enseñado fotos de Freezer y su familia.

\- Sí, parece mentira que alguien tan pequeño pueda ser tan poderoso.

\- Krilín, precisamente tú no deberías sorprenderte de lo engañoso que puede ser el tamaño. Pero sí que es verdad que ahora que ha aprendido a controlar su siguiente forma, no sólo tiene un físico y tamaño como los de su padre, sino que su poder ha pasado de 530.000 unidades a un millón. Ignoramos si la siguiente será el doble, más, o menos que eso. Pero sí que la mayor diferencia está entre la reducción menos reducida y la final. No es que le encuentre mucho sentido, pero así se lo oyó decir hace tiempo uno de nuestros agentes. La última es a la que se acostumbró Cooler hace tiempo, si encontráis a un Freezer que se le parezca olvidaos.

Ahora levantó la mano Chaoz:

\- Un momento, si Freezer ahora se parece a su padre, ¿no debería ser igual de poderoso? – Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tiene Cold formas de aumento?

\- Os lo expliqué hace tiempo, pero bueno. No todos vosotros sois igual de fuertes con el mismo kaioken, y no toda la familia es igual de fuerte con la misma forma. En cuanto a si la forma, llamémosla Toro, de Cold es su forma final, o si sus formas de reducción son diferentes a las de sus hijos, no lo sabemos. Nuestros espías nunca le han oído decir nada al respecto, y la verdad es que no me importa. Ya con su forma reducida actual Cold es demasiado para vosotros por mucho que entrenéis durante toda vuestra vida. Afortunadamente vive demasiado lejos como para preocuparnos.

Freezer sí nos tiene lo bastante cerca como para llegar. Y deberíamos atacarle ahora o nunca. Con vuestra fuerza actual quizá podáis a la forma Toro. El problema es que no podéis dejar de agobiarle, pues con un simple respiro podrá pasar a la siguiente, y ahí la cosa se pondría mal. Si llega a la original teleportaos de vuelta. Ni de coña podréis vencer eso en la vida.

Pegas de atacarle ahora:

Aún suponiendo que lo matéis antes de dejarle adoptar su forma original, quedaría Cold. Vive demasiado lejos de aquí, y seguramente muera de viejo antes de que le dé tiempo a conquistar hasta aquí. Otra cosa es si en lugar de avanzar conquistando en círculo viene en línea recta para vengar a su hijo. Para evitar que os reconozcan tenemos unos disfraces y la magia de Fedra. Sólo quedaría su nieto Kuriza, pero además de que parece ser más amable que su padre, lo que tampoco es difícil, siempre podríamos organizar su asesinato si muestra señales de peligro. En comparación a Freezer sería pan comido.

El cobarde Yajirobe levantó la mano:

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno, que visto en frío lo recomendable sería no meternos en problemas, y asumir que probablemente viviremos más si aceptamos quedar a merced de estos tiranos. Pero ya fui deshonrada y desterrada de mi planeta natal por la escasa ejemplaridad de mi carrera política. Luego fui capaz de agradecer a los murdorianos que me acogieran en su planeta salvándoles de la invasión valinoriana, donde encima perdí a mi hija. – Hikari levantó un poco la voz. -Todo para que a la postre todo quedará en nada cuando Freezer sojuzgó Múrdor.

Su voz bajó en volumen, pero no en firmeza:

\- Reconozco que mis motivaciones son egoístas, pero no soporto la idea de estar a merced de Freezer y no haber hecho nada por impedirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, no deseo vivir así. Es verdad que os pido algo demencial, pero… ¿preferiríais vivir así? Sobretodo porque sin vosotros sí que ya no hay nada que hacer.

Yajirobe respodió:

\- Ya sabéis que las misiones peligrosas no me gustan, y que si siempre me metéis en jaleos es porque aparte de porque Pilaf me paga, hace tiempo me enseñasteis que si el mundo muere yo muero. Encima ahora que ya no viene nadie a por nosotros aún tenemos que buscarnos el peligro.

Pero hace tiempo comenzamos a entrenar por si venían los guerreros del espacio. Luego por si venía Freezer y en lugar de conquistar prefería aniquilarnos. ¿Y ahora vamos a no hacer nada, cuando a lo mejor aún así nos mata igualmente? ¡Y un jamón!

Además, ¿os acordáis de esa top model islandesa que nos presentó Pilaf en la fiesta de nuestra victoria contra Silver y Blue? Pues hace poco que estoy quedando con ella, y cuanto antes termine Freezer antes podré dejar de entrenar y tener más tiempo libre. No sé si me explico.

 **Planeta Nicomicón.**

Jonpierre esperaba en el salón de interrogatorios de una comisaría cualquiera. Se abrió la puerta y entró:

\- ¡Deloria!

No había duda, aunque ahora Deloria, o mejor dicho Nicomicona, vistiera ropas formales y su expresión fuera muy diferente a la habitual:

\- Saludos, Jonpierre. – Su voz sonó cuerda, y también incluso más desenfadada que de costumbre. - ¿Le han tratado bien mis compañeros?

\- ¡Traidora, eras una topo!

\- Sí, pero tranquilo, no necesariamente irá a Siverya. – Era un apartado bosque de taiga cercano al Polo Sur del planeta. – Como en el fondo me cae bien le haremos una oferta: sólo seis meses de prisión convencional si nos ayuda con información sobre su gente. Si la información es lo suficientemente valiosa la prisión convencional podrá convertirse en libertad vigilada.

\- Jamás traicionaré la causa, así que ya puedes esperar. – Titubeó. - ¿Qué ha sido de los demás?

\- Menos mal, comenzaba a pensar que no le importaban. Sus destinos dependerán de como reaccionen, si se porta bien del todo ya le contaré.

Aparte de eso piense que su mujer e hijos le preferirán con ellos que haciendo trabajos forzados en un campo de concentración syveriano. Si cambia de idea sobre la información ya se lo dirá a mis compañeros, hoy mismo tengo que pasar este caso a otros colegas de la poli.

 **Planeta Freezer-1. Despacho del Emperador.**

El tirano Freezer estaba reunido con sus hombres de confianza:

\- Estos dos ricos planetas se nos han sublevado. Eso es lo que me pasa por poner inútiles a su cargo.

Así que menos vosotros dos, que tendréis que ocuparos de nuestro nuevo fichaje en cuanto llegue para que explicarle como trabajamos aquí, los demás os dividiréis en dos grupos para partir hacía allá de inmediato. Quiero que…

En ese mismo momento un grupo de humanos surgió de repente. Uno de larga melena y una cicatriz en el rostro tenía colocados dos dedos sobre su frente. El más pequeño de todos, maquillado como un payaso, se llevó las manos a sus sienes:

\- ¡Disco Solar!

Un inmenso resplandor cegó el despacho. Los compañeros de Chaoz cargaron sus respectivos kamehames hasta que sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a sentir que el resplandor de fuera se estaba mitigando:

\- ¡Haaaaa!

Freezer fue alcanzado de lleno, pero a pesar del generoso tamaño del despacho la onda expansiva fue demasiado para un lugar cerrado. Todo el mundo salió despedido.

Los guerreros tortuga se fueron recobrando, rodeados de los escombros de lo que había sido casi medio palacio. Entonces sintieron a unos pocos centenares de metros el enorme ki de Freezer, ligeramente debilitado, pero indudablemente consciente. Si se transformaba antes de llegar a él la situación se complicaría bastante.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Pub Xoni.**

Una pegadiza melodía de música latina sonaba a toda castaña. No vamos a tararearla para no castigar los oídos del lector, pero baste decir que era la canción del verano.

Júligan tenía una civilizada discusión con un tipo claramente más débil que él y con aires de inseguridad:

\- ¡Tú, comemierdas! ¿Me estás mirando mal?

\- ¡Pero tío! ¿De qué vas? Sí eres tú el que se ha tropezado conmigo. – Respondía el pobre.

\- ¿Me estás llamando torpe? – Júligan se dirigió a sus amigos. - ¡Ja, ja! Me está llamando torpe. – Se encaró a él de nuevo. – Pues tu madre no dice lo mismo de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo de mi madre?!

El sujeto de marras creía probable que Júligan le desafiara a salir a la calle; que gracia no le hacía, pero no podía dejar pasar lo de su madre. Júligan lo que había hecho era esperar su reacción airada para lanzarle un puñetazo a traición… que le habría dado de lleno de no ser porque la surgida de la nada Deloria se lo interceptó a tiempo:

\- Júligan, lamento interrumpirte en tan mal momento. Pero ha surgido un imprevisto con nuestra gente.

Caballero, le ruego que aplace sus asuntos con mi amigo. Es que necesito hablar con él ahora mismo.

A ese señor se le abrió el cielo. Aunque refunfuñando para guardar las formas, aprovechó el puente de plata:

\- Como quiera, señorita.

Júligan se encaró a Deloria:

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – Preguntó todo serio y levantando un poco la voz.

\- Verás, - Deloria mantenía su sonrisa como si tal cosa- quería informarte de que nuestros trabajos de esta noche han sido cancelados.

\- ¿Qué trabajos? ¡Pero sí no había ninguno! – Dijo señalándose la sien con el índice, mientras lo hacía rotar como un eje.

\- ¡Ah, perdona! Sólo sabía que se han cancelado los de todos. Como soy una madera infiltrada y los he arrestado a todos menos a ti.

Júligan estuvo a punto de creerse que era una broma debido a la sonrisa de Nicomicona, pero su mirada ligeramente desafiante le hizo darse cuenta:

\- ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua! – A continuación, le dijo a Deloria- ¿Vienes a arrestarme tú a mí? ¿Aquí, delante de todos? ¿Con qué ejército?

\- Con esta pistola, que, que… ¡Vaya, que despiste! Me la he dejado en la comisaria.

Tras un segundo de estupefacción, los amigos de Júligan la rodearon. Sonrientes y mirándose unos a otros:

¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf!

No se apreciaron bien los movimientos de Nicomicona, pero todos menos Júligan cayeron en redondo:

\- No te preocupes, no les arrestaré. ¿Para qué? Están todos muertos. – Nicomicona levantó su cabello con ambas manos mientras contoneaba su figura. – Por cierto, tú vas a ir a Siverya para toda la vida. Espero que te vaya el sexo con hombres, porque lo que es chicas pocas vas a conocer allí.

Júligan pasó a desempuñar su pistola. Pero tras un fulgurante desplazamiento en 45º, su enemiga agarró su mano antes de poder alcanzar la pistola y le propinó un brutal derechazo en plena boca del estómago.

Nicomicona verdaderamente había llegado con la intención de llevárselo a Siverya nada más que por el placer de fastidiarle. No es que Júligan fuera mucho peor persona que Cooler o ella misma, pero le caía mal. Aún así, al verle en el suelo sintió una punzada de lástima. Una punzada muy pequeña. Así que le cogió del cuello y le ahorró una vida de prisión siveryana arrancándole la cabeza junto a parte de su columna vertebral.

No por crueldad. Bueno, en parte sí, ¡je, je, je! Sino para dejar constancia a los testigos que pudieran parecerse a Júligan de a lo que podía llevar ese tipo de vida.

 **Planeta Freezer-1.**

\- ¡Rápido, a por él! – Gritó el Maestro Tortuga mientras cargaba hacia Freezer. - ¡Aaaaah!

Fue abatido por un disparo de pistola. El causante fue Sorbet, un enano alienígena con nariz de payaso negra, pero de aspecto más serio que el de Chaoz. La pistola no es que tuviera una gran potencia de fuego, sino que estaba diseñada para afectar el sistema nervioso de seres vivos. Lo que incluía el control del aparato locomotor y el uso del ki.

Mutenroshi estaba consciente, pero dolorido y fuera de combate. Al contrario que Freezer, cuyo ki todos sentían que se estaba estabilizando:

\- ¡Malditos gusanos! – Murmuraba el tirano. – Ahora verán.

Chaoz paralizó a Sorbet con sus poderes mientras Ten Shin le lanzó una bola de energía, pero se interpusieron los dos guardaespaldas de Freezer: Dodoria, un gordo rosa, rugoso y cruel; y Zarbon, un guaperas metrosexual azul verdoso turquesa, de melena verde chillona con cola de caballo, que había aprovechado su confusión para transformarse en monstruo. Algo que le llenaba de ira, pues así su fuerza aumentaba, pero a costa de su belleza narcisista. Los responsables pagarían con sus vidas.

Dodoria para el rayo de Ten, mientras que Zarbon Monstruo lanza un rayo a Chaoz, que si bien lo esquiva fácilmente le fuerza a liberar a Sorbet. Son Gohan le lanza un rayo al último mientras vuela hacia él, pero a esa distancia Sorbet tiene tiempo de sobra para evitar el ataque.

Gohan fue interceptado entonces por Shisami, un joven minotauro rojo, y Tagoma, un alien calvo, delgado y violáceo que parecía un revoltijo del muñeco de Roosevelt y de Saitama el de One Punch Man. En ayuda de Gohan acudieron Krilín y Chichi. Mientras el ki de Freezer comienza a aumentar.

Después de Shisami y Tagoma, los restantes miembros de las recién creadas Fuerzas Sorbet eran Abo y Cado, dos aliens gemelos enanos y rechonchos, uno azul y otro rojo, con cuerpo de teletubbie pero caras de personas decentes, cabeza también rechoncha y una pequeña antenita, de esas que no sirven para nada pero quedan bien a los aliens de ciencia ficción. Ellos fueron quienes se interpusieron a Yamcha y Yajirobe, mientras Freezer seguía aumentando su energía.

Mientras tanto todos los soldados freezerianos de las cercanías ya estaba llegando. A centenares, y más allá de veían miles. Ahora que todos los invasores estaban ocupados, Sorbet consideró que era el momento ideal para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Gohan, Krilín y Chichi acababan de aprovechar su superioridad frente a Shisami y Tagoma para liquidar al último. ¿Tres enemigos apelotonados? Ideal para unos cuantos tiros al blanco: ¡Piñau! ¡Piñau! ¡Piñau!

Cayeron Gohan, Chichi y Shisame, que sin darse cuenta se había puesto delante de Krilín. El último tuvo un instante de duda. Sorbet le apuntó:

¡Crash!

Para su sorpresa la pistola reventó por la telekinesia de un providencial Gyumao. ¿Buena noticia? No del todo, entre los gorilas de Freezer le habían conseguido tiempo a su jefe para alcanzar la forma Alien.

\- ¡Krilín! ¡Ve a por Freezer! ¡Yo me encargo de este! – Rugió el gigante.

De Sorbet y de las primeras docenas de soldados, se encargaría Gyumao. Krilín marchó disparado hacia Freezer quien aumentaba su ki una vez más.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Comisaría de policía.**

\- ¡Deloria!

\- Hola, Otilio. ¿Qué tal?

\- Entonces eras una poli. ¿Qué has hecho con los demás?

\- Buena pregunta, digna de un buen compañero. Normalmente ocultamos esa información a los interrogados, pero como me caes bien haré una excepción contigo. Jonpierre irá a la prisión, si por mucho tiempo o por poco depende de él. A Júligan lo he matado accidentalmente mientras se resistía a su arresto, así como a unos cómplices que dificultaban mi labor policial. En cuanto a Ensaimada le he hecho la misma proposición que a ti.

\- ¿Pretendes que traicione a mi causa?

\- No, ¿para qué? Eres uno de los últimos eslabones, igual que yo, y dudo que sepas algo interesante que ya no sepa. Lo que sí vas a tener que hacer será escoger entre pasar unos meses en prisión por delitos menores, que podría enumerarlos porque he compartido unos cuantos contigo; o decirme que te vas a olvidar de los jakobinos y volver a casa tranquilamente.

\- No sé. El Rey explota al pueblo, no puedo prometer quedarme de brazos.

\- Es que no tienes que prometerlo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Que si volvieras con los jakobinos no serías un perjuro. Podrías seguir diciendo que tienes palabra y eso, aunque por supuesto te caería de prisión lo de ahora y lo de después.

\- Dicho así. No prometo nada, pero sí puedo decirte que si vuelvo a la lucha no será con los jakobinos. Eso del atentado no me hizo ninguna gracia.

\- Ya. ¿Qué te puedes esperar de un club donde admitan como socios a gente como Júligan, o esa loca de Deloria?

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

\- Podría. Pero no lo haré. – Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Oye, ahora que te veo con ropa seria, otro cabello, y… dicho sea de paso, sin esa mirada de alucinada que hacías antes. Te pareces un huevo a las princesas de la Casa Real.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, claro. Soy la princesa Proserpina, y paso mis ratos libres como policía secreta.

Otilio encontraba a "Deloria" parecida a la princesa Proserpina, pero todavía más a Nicomicona. Precisamente pocos días antes la había visto en el telediario inaugurando un museo, y entonces había sentido que le recordaba a alguien. Generalmente Nicomicona achacaba estas "confusiones" de la gente a que todo el mundo se parece a alguien, que su aspecto era muy común, etc. Pero para casos como este tenía una coartada extra:

\- Bueno, vale. Las princesas son primas lejanas mías. Un tiobisabuelo o tiotatarabuelo suyo dejó preñada a una tatarabuela mía o algo así. Aunque no reconoció el niño, le arregló a la buena mujer un buen matrimonio con un oficial con ganas de ascenso. Desde entonces la familia real siempre ha ayudado a mi rama bastarda, por lo que nosotros somos leales a la monarquía.

Aparte de eso. Ya que vas a ser libre, necesitarás un trabajo. Se va a construir un polideportivo en Sangonera Town y se necesitan obreros. Si te interesa el curro…

Otilio recordó como Deloria les ayudó a Ensaimada y a él a no involucrarse en el atentado. Por no mencionar la libertad y la nueva oportunidad que le brindaba.

\- ¿Porqué haces todo esto por mí?

\- Pues por lo mismo que Ensaimada podrá proseguir sus estudios: me caéis bien.

 **Planeta Freezer-1.**

Una nave espacial acaba de entrar en la atmósfera del planeta. En ella viajaba el candidato a nuevo campeón de Freezer. No sustituiría a Sorbet como líder de las reestablecidas Fuerzas Especiales, pues el pequeñajo había demostrado más de una vez su buen juicio y capacidad de liderazgo. Y mucho menos a Zarbón y Dodoria como sus dos guardaespaldas personales de Freezer, ya que el Emperador les apreciaba no sólo por su capacidad para el combate, sino también por su capacidad para hacerle la pelota.

El nuevo guerrero no tenía ningún problema con ello, pues aunque sus galones serían inferiores, su sueldo superaría el de todos. Siempre y cuando superara la entrevista de trabajo (un combate de entrenamiento con las Fuerzas Especiales, y si lo superaba otro con el propio Freezer).

Según los informes, este nuevo fichaje poseía una fuerza de unas 250.000 unidades. Inferior a la del propio Freezer incluso en su forma más reducida, claro, pero superior no sólo a la del capitán Ginyu antes de robar el cuerpo a Vegeta, sino incluso a la que los informes indicaban para las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler.

Otra de las razones por las que Freezer odiaba a su hermano era el hecho de que sus campeones fueran más fuertes que los suyos. Ignoraba porqué gente como Sauza, Doore y Neiz habían preferido a Cooler a alguien tan grandioso como él. Seguro que el hecho de que Cooler fuera menos dado a ejecutar a sus hombres por chorradas, como cuando Freezer pilló a uno de sus soldados diciendo que Joffrey Baratheon era un niñato repelente, no tenía nada que ver.

Afortunadamente, en las últimas semanas los servicios de inteligencia de Freezer descubrieron a este asesino a sueldo de lujo con una fuerza anormal. Un espía hizo las negociaciones, y ya estaba llegando al espacio-puerto de Freezer a punto de terminar los trámites para su contratación.

El rastreador del espía se alteró: varios niveles de poder elevados habían surgido de la nada. Se asomó por la ventana de su nave: medio palacio de Freezer estaba destrozado, había explosiones por doquier y miles de soldados se acercaban a la acción.

El asesino puso su nave en modo aterrizaje automático. Mientras la inteligencia artificial se encargaba del descenso, él abrió la ventana y salió volando. Era más rápido que su nave, y si quería aprovechar la batalla para demostrar sus méritos debía llegar antes de que terminara.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Cuarto de baño de Ensaimada.**

La preciosa Ensaimada dejó caer su albornoz apenas antes de entrar en la bañera. Todavía estaba estupefacta ante la revelación de que su amiga Deloria en realidad fuera una poli, y todavía más por el hecho de que aún así fuera realmente su amiga y le diera una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su hermosa melena, la mente de Ensaimada se sumió en estos y otros profundos pensamientos:

\- ¡Botellón, botellón, bote-llo-ón! ¡Botellón, botellón, bote-llo-ón!

Sólo que esta vez en lugar de irse de juerga con los colegas jakobinos, con quienes no pensaba mantener contacto para evitarse problemas, se iría con sus compis de la universidad. En los días sucesivos seguiría estudiando y sacando buenas notas, pero esta noche se pensaba pillar un pedo que flipas.

Si esta fuera una de esas novelas, ahora mismo Ensaimada estaría tocándose aquí y allá, a sí misma o con alguna amiga igual de exuberante. Pero Ensaimada no era ninguna narcisista, y lesbiana todavía menos. Lo que ocurrió fue que escuchó un inesperado ruído:

\- ¡Hic, hic, hic!

Ensaimada se apartó el champú de los ojos. Toda ella estaba empapada a excepción de sus pies; sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pues aunque sus formidables curvas tapaban la caída directa del agua, esta no dejaba de deslizarse por su escultural cuerpo. Ensaimada asomó su linda cabecita por las cortinas de su bañera, de diseño floreado, y vio una rata que se había colocado en su cuarto de aseo:

\- ¡Groarrrr!

De un brinco, la espumeante Ensaimada saltó de su bañera al otro extremo del cuarto de baño. Agarró raudamente la sorprendida rata:

\- ¡Oooooh! Pobrecito ratoncito. – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente- Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi!

La rata, que no era pequeña, tembló de miedo. La dulce Ensaimada prosiguió:

\- Eres un ratoncito muy gracioso.

\- ¡HIC, HIC, HIIIIC! – La pobre rata quería escapar, o morderle el dedo. Pero estaba bien cogida.

\- Te voy a llamar Susanito, y voy a ser tu mamá. Y te voy a dar chocolate y turrón, y bolitas de anís.

En ese momento la maternal Ensaimada sintió los latidos de Susanito:

\- ¡Ñaca!

La penátida clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del roedor hasta que pasó de su saludable color alcantarilla a estar más blanco que la pared:

\- ¡Slurp, slurp, slurp!

Cuando la hematófaga se percató de que su víctima había perecido se sintió triste. No ya porque para entonces ya no quedara sangre, sino porque ahora ya no podría ser su mamá.

Su pesar le duró hasta que volvió a correr el agua de la ducha:

\- ¡Botellón, botellón, bote-llo-ón! ¡Botellón, botellón, bote-llo-ón!

 **Planeta Freezer-1.**

Freezer vuelve a aumentar su energía. Las protuberancias de su espalda comienzan a contraerse, su cráneo vuelve a adoptar una forma más humana futurista:

\- ¡Disco de Sierra!

Freezer es forzado a cancelar la transformación. Y si no es porque ve llegar el ataque desde lejos no le da ni a esquivar

Los amigos de Krilín aún no pueden ayudarle pese a su superioridad frente a los lugartenientes. La razón es que los soldados están llegando a cientos y bastante tienen con esquivar las lluvias de disparos de energía. A veces consiguen tumbar a los soldados de un golpe, pero no a los lugartenientes. Quizá podrían en otras circunstancias, pero no están en condiciones de lanzar un golpe demoledor.

Krilín se acerca lanzando pequeñas bolas de ki, que el terrorífico alienígena bloquea. Freezer contraataque lanzando otras, que Krilín esquiva mientras sigue avanzando para buscar el cuerpo a cuerpo. Freezer lo recibe propinando un coletazo, que Krilín bloquea, aunque pierde la iniciativa. Freezer comienza con una patada baja seguida de otra media. Krilín las para, pero Freezer sigue con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas perfectamente sincronizados.

Krilín bloquea la mayoría, pero ante la creciente velocidad del tirano no puede evitar un porcentaje de golpes cada vez mayor. La adrenalina, combinada con su experiencia permiten mantener al terrícola el tipo lo suficiente como para responder con algunos ataques, de los cuales falla casi todos. Para uno que acierta, la furia de Freezer se reactiva y le sale un coletazo automático que envía al pequeño por los aires. Le sangra la boca, pero apenas aterrizar salta y esquiva el ataque de ki de Freezer.

Híkari: A pesar de que Krilín lleva el kaioken al máximo Freezer lo supera de largo. Lo sorprendente sería lo contrario, pero quizá pueda aguantarle hasta que los demás estén libres.

¡Maldita sea! Tantos años preparando esto y no calcular que la detonación podría atrasarles. Tampoco pensé que los hombres de Freezer pudieran desequilibrar la balanza con lo débiles que son. Está claro que soy un desastre elaborando planes.

¡Uhm! Al menos estos tipos no se están bloqueando de terror. Eso de estar en peligro de muerte cada dos por tres les ha fogueado bastante. Veo más fácil perder que ganar, pero no será porque no hayan hecho cuanto esté en su mano.

Freezer emplea la técnica de la doble imagen para sorprender a Krilín por detrás y mandarle al suelo de una patada hacha. Krilín se recupera justo a tiempo, Freezer llega a la distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo y sigue dominando la situación.

Sus compañeros resisten holgadamente la lluvia de ataques de los lugartenientes y tropas, pero tienen demasiados problemas para acudir en ayuda de su amigo. Si tardan en asistirle Krilín no podrá impedir la siguiente transformación de Freezer y todo habrá acabado.

¡ZUM!

En ese mismo instante es cuando Hiro aparece teleportando a:

\- Jaco y al resto de la Patrulla Galáctica.

\- Al excoronel Green y casi todos los amigos del Budokai. Bora, Upa, Gilan, Ptaro, Chapa, Mr. Satán y Katarina.

\- Al reestablecido Escuadrón Petirrojo de los murdorianos, incluidos Galeno, Aníbal, Aries y Palomo, todos equipados con sus respectivas armaduras cibernéticas.

\- El antiguo Escuadrón Azul, con Zúnder, Fedra, Tanakis y Mortanios.

\- Arielano con su tribu de elfos marinos, junto con unas cuantas más con ganas de jarana.

\- El rey elfo Belynio, el general Gábalo y el resto de las mejores tropas valinorianas.

Todos:

"NON AURUM SED FERRUM LIBERANDA PATRIA EST!"

(¡La patria no se libera con el oro, sino con el hierro!)


	38. Non aurum sed ferrum

**NON AURUM SED FERRUM…**

\- ¡Estúpidos! – Pensó el sargento Kaki.

Kaki era un guerrero de Freezer curtido en mil batallas. Había estado presente en las conquistas de Múrdor y Válinor, y no sentía el menor respeto por unos débiles que ni siquiera habían osado luchar contra ellos. No es que les hubiera servido de nada, pero consideraba que su cobardía les deshonraba.

Los rebeldes parecían haber aprovechado algún descuido de sus gobernadores locales, y creer que con ayuda de ese comando de asesinos podrían acabar con el Gran Freezer. Ahora las mejores fuerzas armadas del universo les harían pagar su arrogancia.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando un coloso de tierra fue creado por algún mago elfo, y de un manotazo aplastó a Kaki junto a varios freezerianos más.

Apenas comenzar el bicharraco, salió toda una jauría de malditos dragones enormes que les soltaron llamaradas, viento congelante (por supuesto a distancia de las llamas), relámpagos, ácido, veneno, etc. Los freezerianos se lanzaron al contragolpe, pero apenas terminada la andanada los dragones retrocedieron para dejar su puesto a la infantería pesada elfa.

Los guerreros elfos eran inferiores a los soldados de Freezer, pero la inmensa ayuda del coloso de tierra les permitió aguantar mientras llegaba el Escuadrón Petirrojo. Su poder de combate era inferior, pero el armamento y pijadas de sus ciberarmaduras eran un puñetero incordio. Y el coloso seguía repartiendo leña.

Salvo los freezerianos que ya estaban ocupados con los asesinos, los demás retrocedieron para atender este inesperado ataque a la retaguardia. Ello liberó bastante a los terrícolas, Ten Shin y Chaoz fueron los siguientes en derrotar a sus jefazos con sendas combinaciones de golpes. Así que ambos marcharon raudos a socorrer a Krilín, que ya estaba siendo abrumado.

¡Booom!

\- ¡Chaoz! ¡Noooo! – Rugió Ten Shin. Su amigo acababa de ser liquidado a traición por un nuevo enemigo, el asesino de élite que iba a ser entrevistado por Freezer: Pui Pui.

En la mayoría de universos alternativos, Freezer no sintió jamás la necesidad de contratar a un asesino de élite para reforzar sus filas. En este la desaparición de Cooler le puso las pilas, con el resultado de que el letal Pui Pui encontrara un amo antes de conocer a Babidi:

\- ¡Ey, calvorota! – La magia de Fedra había alterado su aspecto sólo parcialmente. En parte por temor a que se agotara con alguno de sus amigos antes de tiempo, en parte por si llegaba el caso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Freezer o alguien más detectaba al tacto que el aspecto de los guerreros no era el que parecía. Por ejemplo, Pui Pui veía el rostro de Ten Shin idéntico al del calvo de Kojak.

¡Sí, te hablo a ti! No te habrá molestado que me cargue a tu novio, ¿verdad?

Ten Shin cargó a por él como un energúmeno. Con la ayuda del kaioken y la ira era claramente superior al alien, pero éste estaba lo suficientemente motivado por el empleo como para entretenerle. Bastante bien, mejor que Krilín a Freezer.

Por si fuera poco, el coloso había caído. No por falta de protección, pues la alianza murdovalinoriana estaba bastante pendiente de sus tobillos. Pero uno de los oficiales de Freezer tuvo la brillante idea de meterse bajo tierra, ir cargando un ataque energético, y soltarlo al volver a la superficie bajo el gigante.

Así que el combate se recrudecía en el frente. Salvo Green, Bora y Upa, que peleaban a pelo, el resto de sus compañeros budokai activaron sus droides de tecnología pilafiana. No obstante, el guerrero más furibundo de su ejército fue Aries, el orco pervertido.

El notas estaba cabreado porque el ex gobernador freezeriano en Múrdor había cerrado su local de striptease favorito por una nueva normativa contra los establecimientos con falta de higiene y exceso de cucarachas. Ahora el único antro que conocía, que no le pillara lejos de casa ni fuera demasiado caro, era uno de transexuales, una de las pocas excentricidades que no le gustaban.

Aries entró en plan punta de lanza, arreando rayos láser como un descosido, en medio de todos los freezerianos:

\- ¡Malditos puritanos! – Pensaba él, si bien con otras palabras. Lo que realmente decía era… - ¡Matar, matar, matar! ¡Aaaaargh!

Cuando se adentró demasiado por temeridad, varios enemigos aprovecharon para rodearle:

\- ¡Destello!

Obviamente no conocía la técnica de Ten Shin y Chaoz, pero disponía de bombillas cegadoras en su traje. Luego con explosivos y armas blancas mató a unos cuantos más. Más freezerianos fueron a por él, así que mediante una explosión de arena desapareció y retrocedió para salir del berenjenal:

\- ¡Oughhh! – Aries casi había regresado a la formación cuando una soldada de Freezer, bastante mona y con cara de guarrilla, como a Aries le gustan, le interceptó mediante la hipervelocidad seguida de un rodillazo en el estómago. Antes de que Galeno, Aníbal y Palomo pudieran rescatarle ella le había volado la tapa de los sesos con un disparo a bocajarro.

Palomo tuvo los reflejos como para corresponder a la soldado, lanzó un cable a Aníbal y juntos avanzaron cada uno por un lado de la chica, con el cable sostenido a la altura de su cuello. La guerrera era de casi un millar de unidades, y su cuello duro pero no como para soportar un cable de una aleación ultramoderna, fruto de la avanzadísima metalurgia murdoriana y sostenido por dos fuertes orcos potenciados con superarmaduras. Su linda cabecita salió despedida por los aires.

Krilín lanza una bola de energía a Freezer, él la esquiva mientras le lanza a otra que alcanza a Krilín. Aun así, Krilín logra controlar su bola para modificar su trayectoria y alcanzar a Freezer igualmente. El tirano emplea su telekinesia para explotar el suelo bajo los pies de Krilín, lo que le desequilibra e impide esquivar su:

\- ¡Rayo Mortal!

\- ¡Aaaaargh! Krilín cayó fulminado.

\- ¡Je, je, je! Ahora te enseñaré una lección, enano calvo. – Siguió Freezer, que por lo visto era melenudo, y en su forma original gigante.

¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash!

Seguramente el odioso asaltante habría muerto al primer rayo, pero por si acaso no hay que escatimar. Caray, y lo divertido que es lanzar rayos a troche y moche. Pero siempre hay un aguafiestas, y Yajirobe y Yamcha impidieron con sendas tormentas de espadas que cualquiera de los siguientes rayos rematara a su amigo. Si no estaba rematado ya, claro. Afortunadamente la aparición del ejército había aliviado la presión de los freezerianos sobre los guerreros tortuga.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo destacaban los guerreros Budokai. Green y Upa peleaban a lo machote, ya que estaban claramente por encima de la gran mayoría de freezerianos. Los demás sólo eran útiles gracias a unas armaduras prestadas por Pilaf.

Ahora Katarina parecía tan fuerte como Namu o Chapa, pero no es que se hubiera igualado en fuerza. Resultaba que en el pasado había sido sargento de la Cinta Roja, y tras la disolución de esta había decidido pasarse a los combates deportivos para con el dinero ganado montarse un gimnasio de artes marciales, y con los títulos conseguidos atraerse clientela.

Quien peor lo pasó fue Mr. Satán, que pulsó por error el botón de autodestrucción y se quedó sin armadura, precisamente cuando un soldado grandote se estaba encarando. Satán usó su as en la manga:

\- ¡Prepárate rufián! – Le dijo señalándole con el dedo. – Yo, el Gran Mr. Satán, campeón de la humanidad (sin contar a los anormales y algunos de los medionormales a secas) te va a dar tu merecido.

Satán hizo un poco de sombra de puño y pierna, con volteretas y un gran sentido del espectáculo. Amontonó unos cuantos pedruscos que había por ahí y los trituró de un puñetazo. Luego tras un salto en el aire y unas volteretas más aterrizó con una patada hacha sobre el suelo que causó una pequeña explosión.

Para cuando este soldado, de casi mil unidades de combate, ya había flipado bastante e iba a acabar con la tontería, Mortanios le atacó con su técnica del Brazo Esqueleto. Con ello podía marchitar al más pintado, si le tocaba; la pega estribaba en que cuando Mortanios convertía su brazo en simples huesos corruptos, sólo podía moverse caminando muuuy lentamente. Pero por entretenerse con un show barato en medio de una batalla, el freezeriano terminó más seco que la mojama.

Pui Pui no había tenido tiempo de mirar su rastreador, pero no era tan torpe como para no darse cuenta de que Ten Shin era algo más fuerte que él. Tampoco es que fuera un problema, con el rastreador sí había detectado que el poder de Freezer estaba fuera de rango, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que fuera acabando con esos asaltantes suicidas. Lo ideal habría sido demostrar ser superior a ellos, pero consideraba que ayudando aguantando, y demostrando sí ser superior a cualquiera de los guerreros del emperador bastaría para impresionarle.

Por su parte Ten Shin se sentía incómodo. Los soldados habían dejado de incordiarle, pero su nuevo rival no tenía nada que ver con el gordo rosado y el guaperas monstruo. A la larga le podía ganar, pero a la larga Freezer acabaría con sus amigos y con toda la tontería. Aumentó la cadencia de sus golpes, pero con ello también los huecos en su defensa, por lo que Pui Pui aún le dio pan y con que mojarlo.

Como veía improbable que un desesperado aumento del kaioken pudiera rematar a este duro rival, lo que hizo fue disminuirlo y esperar a los improbables refuerzos. De todos modos, los dos espadachines parecían mantener más o menos a raya a Freezer.

Mientras, la batalla se recrudecía en el frente freezermurdoriano. En este punto el refuerzo de unos nuevos colosos de piedra fue providencial. Todos a una, los freezerianos concentraron toda su potencia de fuego en las cabezas de los monstruos, para ver que estos eran simples ilusiones. Bombas de gas nervioso, redes eléctricas, metralla lanzada a velocidades absurdas por detonadores electromagnéticos, y demás pijadas de la tecnología murdoriana fueron empleadas mientras los orcos aprovechaban la distracción.

Freezer esquiva un tajo de Yamcha, al mismo tiempo que con la cola para uno de Yajirobe. Yamcha le lanza una bola, que Freezer vuelve a esquivar: ¡Paf! La bola desvía su trayectoria e impacta.

Freezer contrataca con una bola para cada uno, para que los dos espadachines las paren con sus espadas energizadas con ki y las destruyan. Freezer lanza más bolas, de las cuales destruyen la mayoría pero alguna es desviada de su trayectoria y les impacta.

Ambos se lanzan a por Freezer, recontraatacando con más bolas de ki con una mano mientras que con la otra paran con la espada las que sigue lanzando el tirano. Freezer es más rápido, pero al lanzar bolas a un ritmo mayor no puede jugar con ellos lo suficiente, así que le llegan al cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora hacen valer de nuevo la ventaja de rango de sus espadas.

Cansado del juego de esquiva, para y contrataca, Freezer les burla por un momento mediante la técnica de la doble imagen. A rivales débiles podría hacerles explotar con su mera voluntad, pero estos superan incluso a las desaparecidas Fuerzas Ginyu pre-Vegeta y él se halla en una forma restringida. Claro que… las espadas quizá no sean tan fuertes. Antes de que los dos esgrimidores se lancen a por él, levanta las manos y las desintegra:

\- ¡Je, je, je! Ahora es cuando me voy a divertir con vosotros, gusanos.

Mientras, en el frente valinoriano los elfos forestales han hecho crecer maleza para entorpecer a los freezerianos. También para que los dragones puedan cargar tranquilamente y quemar el bosque para incordiar más. De los árboles caen varios muertos vivientes, muy débiles comparados a los soldados, pero un buen incordio a la hora de escapar de las llamas.

Hilberth, otro sargento veterano de Freezer decide acabar con la tontería cargando una poderosa onda de energía:

\- ¡Kamehameha x2! – No viene de Hilberth, sino de Green.

Ambos rayos chocan. Con el resto de sus camaradas del budokai ocupados por ahí, y los valinorianos manteniendo a raya a los soldados que ahora lo podrían masacrar de gratis, está sólo. El rayo de Hilberth es más poderoso y gana terreno:

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Piensa el anfibio ex coronel. – Necesitaría ayuda con mi poder actual. Y eso que con la fuerza que tengo ahora hace unos pocos años sería el campeón de la Tierra indiscutido. Podría haber sido el tirano del mundo en lugar del enano de Pilaf. Y no tendría que haber sido un simple subalterno de la Cinta Roja. Ni seguir las órdenes del imbécil de Blue:

"¡Green, tráeme el café!". "¡Green, el café no está a 180º!". "Green, hay una mota de polvo en tu zapato". "Que el camino esté hecho un lodazal no es excusa, un coronel de la Cinta Roja ha de ir impoluto". "Green, ve al kiosko a recoger mi Vogue".

\- ¿Porqué no aprendería antes a entrenar como ellos? ¡AAAAAAARGH!

\- ¿Qué? – Hilberth estaba atónito. Su rastreador indicaba como la energía de la rana se disparaba. El rayo remontaba hacia él. Uno de los cabos más fuertes se unió a Hilberth para sumar su energía a la del sargento.

\- ¡AAAAAAARGH! – En su época de coronel, Green era obedecido cuando ordenaba algo a un subalterno, normalmente recados del caprichoso General Blue. Pero era Blue quien sólo con desearlo recibía ayuda de algún pelotillero. Ahora le venía a la cabeza el recuerdo de Blue babeando por Lucifer, o cuando le ordenó matar a Krilín. Por culpa de ese episodio no pudo ligarse a Tights en su momento, que tampoco lo lamentaba porque gracias a ello después había conocido a Pinky. No obstante, el rostro de su ex superior se le fijaba en su mente más y más.

Según el rastreador de Hilberth el poder de combate de Green había aumentado aún más del que le sumaba el cabo, y eso que este era casi tan fuerte como él mismo:

\- ¡Noooo! – El petardazo fue minino.

Hablando de mininos. Después de cargarse nosecuantos soldados, a Katarina le salió un mensaje de la armadura:

\- Alerta: sobrecarga. Explosión inminente.

Así que activó a modo de combo de videojuegos, el sistema de autodestrucción, el de carga frontal acelerada, y el autopropulsor. La armadura la despidió por los aires mientras entraba en la formación freezeriana y reventaba en medio de los enemigos. Quienes bien que hubieran querido castigarla, pero Upa, Bora, Namu y Chapa estaban aprovechando atizar a los enemigos desorganizados.

Menos presionado por los soldados, Gyumao por fin pudo agarrar a Sorbet de la cabeza. Sorbet no dejaba de ser un soldado de las élites de Freezer, con sus buenos millares de unidades de combate; pero claro, Gyumao tenía unas cuantas más, y además era un cacho bestia del tamaño de una camioneta. Así que hizo presión con las manos y el cráneo del alien reventó como una sandía del videoclip "I want out" de Helloween.

Gyumao aprovechó para lanzar un kamehame dirigido, aunque sin kaioken, para barrer la retaguardia de los freezerianos antes de unirse a Yajirobe y Yamcha. Que los pobres bastante estaban sufriendo contra Freezer:

\- ¡Garras del Lobo!

La técnica insignia de Yamcha tenía un nombre muy pomposo, pero no dejaba de ser una cadena de golpes lanzados rápidamente y con agresividad. Freezer era demasiado rápido y le paró todos los golpes, y se apartó a tiempo para evitar la patada frontal con la que cargaba Yajirobe, que si no llega a frenarla a tiempo le da a su compañero.

Gyumao se teleportó apenas detrás de Freezer y le hizo una doble Nelson. Freezer bajó la cola y la subió para agarrarle a Gyumao del cuello. El gigante lo tenía como un toro no, como un dinosaurio, y el trabajo de estrangular llevaría su tiempo, así que pudo aguantar mientras los dos ex espadachines volvían a la carga. Inmovilizado, Freezer sólo pudo parar la mayor parte de los golpes, así que con un sobreesfuerzo les hizo retroceder con una explosión telequinética a bocajarro, se inclinó hacia un lado mientras el trasero lo movía hacia el otro, y proyectó a Gyumao por encima de él.

Yamcha y Yajirobe cargaron. Freezer desapareció mediante la doble imagen y de una patada en la espalda estrelló a Yamcha contra tierra. Lanzó un puñetazo a Yajirobe, que desapareció también con la hipervelocidad, aunque Freezer le leyó la técnica y le cazó en el lugar de destino con otro puñetazo, esta vez al estómago, seguido de un golpe con ambos puños a la altura de la nuca:

\- ¡Rayo de la Muerte!

Gyumao se interpone y lo para. Yamcha se sobrepone y ataca, Freezer le lanza otro rayo de la muerte, pero el joven melenas lo esquiva sin dejar de avanzar.

\- ¡Mantened la formación! – Ordena telepáticamente Hikari al ejército. – Los habéis puesto contra las cuerdas y están sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. No os confiéis, y limitaos a aprovechar sus errores. Nuestra labor es que no molesten a los terrícolas.

Ahora los dragones estaban ocupados en una incursión contra refuerzos freezerianos que habían querido sumarse. Ya no se atrevería ningún grupo si no era un número mayor, y eso les llevaría más tiempo de reunir.

Las armaduras de Namu, Chapa, Gilan y Ptaro también habían quedado destruidas, así que también retrocedieron pitando a la retaguardia. Tras el kamehame de antes, el cansado Green ayudaba con un poder de combate más modesto, así que ahora el más destacado de los terrícolas del frente era Upa, claramente superior a cualquier a cualquier freezeriano no lugarteniente. Bora tampoco lo hacía mal.

En cuanto a los valinorianos, esta vez crearon una maraña de malas hierbas de varios metros de altura, de donde surgió otro coloso esta vez de verdad. Esto terminó de desmoralizar a los freezerianos, que ahora preferían desertar. Su jefe querría matarles luego, pero antes tendría que pillarles.

Yamcha, Yajirobe y Gyumao evidenciaron una tenacidad admirable, aún así sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el enemigo terminara con ellos. Incluso restringido, Freezer era demasiado Freezer:

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Hiro llegaba con Mutenroshi, Gohan, Chichi y… ¡Krilín! Todos curados en Námek.

\- ¡Formación en círculo!

Freezer carga contra Krilín, que al esperárselo bloquea el ataque. Chichi ataca por un flanco con una patada lateral que Freezer para, de paso que contrataca con la cola. La patada de Chichi era de tanteo, así que le dio tiempo justo para bloquearla. Krilín sigue con una serie de puñetazos y patadas mientras Gohan fuerza a Freezer a defenderse de otra patada por el otro flanco. El Maestro Tortuga viene por arriba, Freezer no se espera esa patada hacha que le entra de lleno en toda su larguísima cabeza.

Freezer trata de salir por abajo, pero Krilín se interpone al tiempo que le lanza una patada con la pierna adelantada que Freezer bloquea, al tiempo que para con la cola otra de Chichi. La patada de Krilín está encadenada a otra atrasada que sí da a Freezer, este responde con otra mientras para con la cola otra de Gohan, junto a otra de Chichi, y bloquea con los brazos otra de Mutenroshi hacia la cabeza.

Krilín se aproxima defendiéndose de una patada de Freezer para acercarse a la distancia de los puños. Freezer le bloquea la mayoría mientras atrapa con la cola otra patada de Chichi y la lanza contra Gohan. Esquiva dos patadas aéreas de Mutenroshi mientras se desplaza hacia abajo y en diagonal atrás-izquierda aprovechando que ahora tiene hueco. Krilín le cuela una patada en las costillas, pero el tirano sale del círculo.

Freezer fuerza a Krilín y Mutenroshi a bloquear sendas bolas de energía. Gohan y Chichi van a por él, así que Freezer si dirige a Gohan por el lado opuesto a Chichi. Gohan no es lo suficientemente rápido para retroceder a tiempo, y Freezer entra con una patada adelantada al hígado, bloqueada, finta seguir con la trasera pero golpea con la misma pierna ahora a la cabeza, seguida de la trasera al hígado.

El tirano se aparta antes de llegar los demás y lanza una lluvia de rayos. Los demás se mueven, van bloqueando los que no pueden esquivar, y cuando pueden responden con bolas de ki. Freezer ahora tiene ventaja, así que Mutenroshi se teleporta a un lateral suyo. El monstruo de pega un puñetazo en el abdomen, que no lo deja seco porque un luchador experto como el terrícola jamás pelea teniéndolo relajado, aún así duele y mucho. Freezer apenas tiene tiempo de bloquear una bola de Chichi, así que no sólo se recupera Mutenroshi sino que se teletransporta Gohan enfrente de él

Gohan para un directo de Freezer, acto seguido éste para una patada de Mutenroshi. Chichi y Krilín se teleportan también. Freezer escapa por abajo y corre por el suelo mientras les lanza bolas de ki.

Esta vez quien se teleporta enfrente de él es Gyumao, recién curado en Námek: jab y cross le mete en toda la cara al tirano. Freezer responde con una patada frontal al estómago, que aprovecha para aproximarse, agarrar el brazo y hombre de Gyumao y soplarle un rodillazo. Luego sólo se lo aparta porque ya llegan los demás.

Hiro también había traído a Yajirobe a Námek, como no también se ha recuperado y teleportado de vuelta. La mente de Freezer es como una olla a presión. Freezer le para dos patadas mientras se teleportan a su alrededor Mutenroshi, Gohan, Krilín y Chichi. Finta un puñetazo a Krilín, este se lo va a parar mientras Freezer cambia de llave y le atrapa el brazo mientras se aproxima y lo proyecta hacia Gohan. Aprovecha la confusión para escapar mientras lanza un rayo a Mutenroshi.

Yajirobe y Chichi le lanzan más rayos, sólo tiene tiempo para pararlos mientras retrocede sin darles la espalda. Gyumao aparece detrás con la hipervelocidad y le mete rodillazo en la espalda, y para el codazo de Freezer. Llegan Yajirobe, Chichi y Mutenroshi para sumarse al cuerpo al cuerpo. Gohan y Krilín se teleportan.

Yamcha también regresa de Námek.

Pui Pui reconocía su derrota ante Ten Shin Han:

\- Me rindo. Puedes ayudar a tus amigos que ya no tengo fuerzas.

\- ¿Mmmm? Quédate ahí y no hagas tonterías.

Pui Pui sonrió… y le lanzó arena a los ojos. Cargó con un rodillazo al estómago que hizo desaparecer a Ten Shin Han. El verdadero estaba a un lado:

\- Me lo olía. ¡Ki-ko-ho!

Ten dejó a Pui Pui tirado en el suelo y fue a ayudar a sus amigos.

Mientras, Yajirobe y Chichi son castigados por las combinaciones que intentan hacia el gran Freezer. Yamcha aprovecha la atención de Freezer hacia sus compañeros:

\- ¡Garras del Lobo!

Freezer bloquea la mayoría e incluso contraataca alguna, pero Yamcha le tiene temporalmente contra las cuerdas. Mutenroshi le patea el hígado seguido de la cabeza. Gohan la zona muscular que hay un poco por encima de la rodilla y el bazo. Krilín le agarra la cabeza y le arrea rodillazos. Gyumao le agarra de las piernas y los recobrados Chichi y Yajirobe le lanzan dos ataques de ki a bocajarro. Gyumao le proyecta y estampa contra el suelo. El recién incorporado Ten Shin Han le alcanza con un rayo teledirigido.

Pese a todo el castigo recibido el Gran Freezer se levanta una vez más:

\- ¡AAAAAAAAARGH!

Todos habían ido a por él, pero el estallido de ki les hizo retroceder. La inmensa polvareda les tapaba toda visión:

\- ¡Chicos! Ya sé lo que ocurre. – Les comunicó la telépata Híkari.

La polvareda se diluyó y Freezer había desaparecido.

El poderoso Freezer se adentraba centenares de metros en el subsuelo de su planeta. Por un pequeño instante se había planteado aprovechar la polvareda para salir al espacio exterior y pasar a su forma original. El problema estribaba en que esos gusanos, pese a ser más lentos que él, siempre se las apañaban para interponerse en su camino si les ganaba demasiada distancia. Pero aquí abajo no le podrían localizar. Les haría pagar por todo con tortura y una muerte lenta y pavorosa.

Freezer había marchado en zig-zag. Calculaba haber ganado suficiente suficiente ventaja. Se concentró. Su ki comenzó a aumentar. Ya sentía como iba ganando control sobre su cuerpo, ya estaba preparado para pasar a su forma verdadera: mucho más ligera y sin ninguna restricción a su ingente y descomunal poder:

¡Fiu! ¡Fiu! ¡Fiuuuuuu!

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Volvamos a la superficie.

Híkari: Marcha bajo tierra a toda velocidad. ¡Debe querer transformarse! Un momento, no pasa nada. Sentid su energía, y cuando le localicéis…

Y eso hicieron todos, desde varios centenares de metros hacia arriba, al atareado Freezer le llegó un disco de sierra por cada guerrero tortuga. El Maestro Tortuga, Son Gohan, Gyumao, Chichi, Krilín, Yamcha, Yajirobe y Ten Shin Han. Cada sierra le dio no una vez, sino que le pasaba y retrocedía volviendo a cortar. Así cada una de las ocho.

Cuando los discos ya habían hecho su papel.

Híkari: Yamcha, por favor. Lleva a Yajirobe y que haga los honores.

El ex bandido teleportó al ex samurái hasta los restos des agonizante Freezer. Yancha generó luz conuna bola de energía, y Yajirobe distinguió el trozo de cráneo donde quedaba la mayor parte del cerebro y la desintegró mediante una técnica de ki. Luego ambos hicieron lo mismo con los demás trozos que encontraron. Y por si les escapaba algo también fueron Krilín y Chichi a buscar más trozos.

Un minuto después Ten Shin Han, un poco más relajado porque de paso se había despedido temporalmente de Chaoz, regresaba teleportado del Más Allá tras una pequeña pregunta al Rey Enma:

\- Chicos, confirmado. Freezer está muerto.


	39. Vientos de cambio

**VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Palacio Real.**

Tras un buen asado de cordero a la miel, la familia real estaba zampándose tan ricamente una macedonia de frutas de la tierra, con zumo mezclado con sangre fresca, y salpimentado con algún que otro mosquito:

\- ¡Gronf, gronf gronf! ¡Ñam, ñam, ñam!

\- ¡Burp! – Eructó uno de los niños.

\- ¡Julio! – Le reprendió su madre Gala, de apellido Botín, esposa del príncipe heredero Claudius, e hija del archifamoso magnate Rogelio Botín, dueño de Nicotel, la mayor empresa de telecomunicaciones del planeta. – Aprende a comportarte, eres de sangre real y nos avergonzarías a todos si se te viera hacer algo así en público.

\- Lo siento, mama. Por cierto, hemos terminado nuestros deberes. ¿Podemos entrenar esta tarde con tía Cona?

\- Bueno, si a ella no le importa.

\- Tranquila Gala. -Respondió Nicomicona. - Menos cuando tenga otras obligaciones para mí siempre será un placer tanto entrenar a mis sobrinos, como recomendarles libros para leer. Quiero que sean gobernantes fuertes.

\- Hija, - intervino la reina Sofonisba- hablando de hijos. – Aquí Nicomicona resopló. – Ahora que Cooler ya puede tenerlos, ¿por qué no aprovechas para engatusarle y casarte con él?

\- ¡Mamá! Ya quedamos en que yo podría casarme con quien quisiera y no os meteríais en mi vida.

\- Muy cierto. – Respondió el rey Julius. Él mismo le había dado permiso para no interferir en su elección de marido como recompensa por recuperar su reino. -. No tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres. Lo que no quita que sí sería una buena idea, y que con todo lo que ha hecho por ti sospecho que no te costaría camelártelo. – Cuando Nicomicona fue a abrir la boca, añadió. – Por supuesto, tú conoces tus gustos mejor que nadie.

Claudius le hecho una mano a Nicomicona:

\- Gala, como iba diciendo mi hermana, ella se preocupa por la formación de sus herederos como el que más. Si queremos sobrevivir como dinastía hemos de ser unos gobernantes fuertes y sabios.

Claudius sabía de qué hablaba. De pequeño había sido el mimado de la familia porque asumía que podía pasárselo todo lo bien que le diera la gana porque de mayor lo tendría todo. Pero Nicomicona había salido más a su tío Cayo, mellizo menor del rey, y a pesar de ser la menor desde siempre fue la responsable de la familia.

Hasta llegar a la adolescencia, donde la influencia de ella le previno de seguir haciendo el vago y alternar los fiestorros con su formación para gobernar. Luego, tras su temporal caída y reinstauración de la corona de la familia, Claudius decidió abandonar la mayor parte de sus excesos para evitar ser un títere en un futuro, o peor aún, un rey destronado pero esta vez para siempre.

\- Bien dicho, hermano. No hay que dormirse en los laureles por haber alcanzado la cima. Haciendo las cosas bien es como hemos enseñado a nuestros enemigos que ante el poder sólo queda agachar la cabeza.

 **Planeta Válinor. En una pradera cercana al palacio del Rey Belynio.**

La cerveza corría por doquier. En la mesa que compartían Galeno y Aníbal, con sus más cercanos amigos del pelotón, los terrícolas y el escuadrón de Zúnder, se oía unas voces orcas ebrias estropeando la melodía de Winds of Change de Scorpions:

"Teic mi, tu de machic of de moment.

On a glori nait.

Uer the children of tumorrou drim auei".

¡Drim auei!

In de uind of cheinch".

\- ¡Menuda manera de estropear una canción! – Se quejó Yajirobe.

\- Ya. – Concedió Bulma. – Pero si lo piensas bien, que la canten en un momento como este tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Antes para mí era una canción preciosa, de mis favoritas, etc. Pero cuando Tights me contó su origen… bueno, desde entonces la veo de otra manera.

Todos callaron, intrigados. Tights sonrió:

\- Adelante Bulma, cuéntaselo tú.

\- A ver, Vientos de Cambio la compusieron los Scorpions cuando la caída del Muro de Berlín. Los vientos trajeron la libertad a donde había tiranía. Tights miró hacia Aníbal y Fedra. - Y volvieron a unir los hermanos de las dos Alemanias.

Galeno intervino:

\- Para alemanas la preciosidad que se ha traído el pelado.

\- ¡Piérdete en tu vómito y ahógate! – Sugirió Lázuli.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Galeno le dio una palmada en la espalda a Krilín. – Además de guapa con carácter y su buena patada en la boca. ¡Ay! Como hecho de menos a mi Yénifer.

\- Hombre, tampoco es para tanto. – Replicó Aníbal. – La encarcelaron ayer, y mañana mismo sale de prisión.

\- ¿Por insurgente contra los freezerianos? – Preguntó Bulma.

\- No, es cleptómana. Dejando eso de lado Galeno tiene una potra que es para matarlo. Salvo ese detalle de mangar porqué sí…

\- Bueno, vale, vale. – Interrumpió Galeno. – Que conste que me parece mal que robe en las tiendas, pero no lo hace porqué sí. Ella manga chorradas que no necesita para poder ahorrarse el dinero y gastárselo en otras que tampoco necesita.

\- Ya. La cuestión es que aparte de esa afinidad por lo ajeno es bastante guapa, incluso para los no orcos. Y una chica muy fina, educada y de buena familia. Una maravilla de chica si no la tienes de clienta.

\- ¿Cómo se ha ligado una chica así un ser como él? – Se extrañó Lázuli.

Aníbal explicó:

\- En una borrachera. Yo creía haberme ligado una yegua y resultó ser una preciosidad. Ella echó a correr, hasta que unas semanas después me localizó porque la había dejado preñada.

Afortunadamente Mr. Satán, que había regresado del lavabo a mitad canción, rompió el tradicional clima de estupefacción que suele venir tras las sórdidas historias de Galeno:

\- Chicos, no sé cómo los murdorianos podéis comeros estas tapas. Tienen un gusto muy raro.

\- ¡JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA! – Se troncharon los orcos. Los terrícolas que ya les conocían de antes se pusieron lívidos.

\- Tranquilo Satán, yo te expli… - Comenzó Galeno.

\- ¡No! – Interrumpió Chichi. - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- Vale, vale, Chichi. No le diré nada. De que eso es el cerebro de Aries y eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tranquilo Satán, que no pasa nada. - Medió Aníbal. – Es un rito funerario en nuestro mundo devorar el cerebro de nuestros difuntos para que siempre quede algo de ellos en nuestro interior. Pero aunque no seas murdoriano has peleado a nuestro lado y por nuestra libertad. En tu caso no lo consideraremos una blasfemia.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Palacio Real.**

Había llegado la hora del café, y sólo quedaban el rey Julius y los príncipes Claudius y Nicomicona:

\- ¡Majestad! Altezas. Traigo un mensaje urgente.

\- Está bien, senescal. Proceda a comunicarlo.

Bst. Bst. Bst.

\- ¡Cómo! Eso es imposible. A no ser…

Muy poco después Nicomicona había comunicado la noticia a Cooler por teléfono:

\- Ese necio. Pero el otro día me contaste que estaba entrenando para no necesitar sus formas de reducción, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero por lo visto le han pillado en su forma Alien. Me parece demasiada casualidad, imagino que algún otro espía informaría a los asaltantes y habrán preferido no esperar a que sea demasiado tarde.

\- De momento no importa. De todos modos tenía que entrenar igualmente por si tengo que enfrentarme a mi padre.

\- ¡Uhm! Estoy pensando que, vale, sigue siendo más seguro que sigas entrenando bien lejos de todo, pero quizá ya no sea tan peligroso quedarte aquí. Ahora que a tu familia le han surgido enemigos problemáticos, y que Freezer ha muerto, quizá Cold esté más predispuesto a creer tu historia.

\- Quizá. No obstante, si sus espías detectan mi llegada a Nicomicón justo ahora, no estoy seguro de hasta que punto le extrañará que coincida con la caída de Freezer. Creo que esperaré un tiempo para que no parezca lo que no es, antes de mudarme a vuestro palacio. Unos meses quizá.

\- Esta bien, como quieras. Ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

Unos meses, quizá un año, entrenando en un planeta remoto. Eso es lo que hubiera hubiera hecho Cooler de poseer aún su cuerpo original. No tardó ni una semana.

 **Planeta Válinor. El mismo fiestorro de antes.**

\- Que no insistas Mortanios, que a ti no te damos trozo. – Dijo Palomo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Protesto el elfo. – A los demás sí les habéis dado permiso para picotear del cerebro de Aries.

\- Sí, pero para ofrendarle sus respetos con un poco de antropofagia ritual sana. Tú lo quieres para prácticas nigrománticas abominables.

\- ¡Ey! Que yo también era colega suyo. Tranquilo, no es uno de esos experimentos míos que sobrepasan la línea de lo no ético. – Dudo un poco. – Bueno, sí. ¡Pero sólo un poquito! – Al ver que no colaba añadió. – Bueno, vale. Dame un trocito para comérmelo.

\- Vale. Pero te lo comes aquí y ahora mismo.

\- Es que ahora no tengo hambre. Me das un trozo y me lo tomo en casa.

¡PLAS! Esa y todas las conversaciones en bastantes metros alrededor fueron interrumpidas por el soberbio tortazo que Lylja Bjorkina, la novia de Yajirobe, había arreado al depravado Maestro Tortuga:

\- Así se hace, Lylja. - Le felicitó el ex samurái.

Chichi también felicitó, aunque sólo mentalmente a Lylja. La modelo le caía fatal, pero le había gustado ver como ponía al asqueroso sensei en su sitio. Aún así no se fiaba de la islandesa, le recordaba demasiado a Raulia, una antigua compañera de la facultad.

La tal Raulia era una creída que sólo se hablaba con la gente bien; por ejemplo, al principio ignoraba a la propia Chichi, hasta que se enteró de que era una celebridad por sus participaciones en el Budokai. Con Lylja no le había pasado lo mismo porque al conocerla en una fiesta en el Palacio de Pilaf estaba claro que no podía ser una doña nadie. Pero por ejemplo había observado que Lylja no era igual de amable con los personajes importantes que con los soldados sin amigos influyentes, a quienes ignoraba como si fueran objetos inanimados.

Yajirobe se encaró a Híkari:

– Oye, gracias Híkari. Con este plan que has orquestado nos hemos librado de una buena, y sobretodo por fin tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

\- No, gracias a vosotros que sois quienes lo habéis hecho posible. En cuanto al tiempo, descansad unos días, pero cuando os recuperéis de la batalla y la fiesta, bueno, yo entrenaría.

\- Pero el Emperador Cold estaba en el quinto pino y ya no quedaban peligros, ¿no?

\- Siiií. ¡Je, je, je! ¡Mira! Aquí esta Upa, que gracioso. Hola Upa, has estado genial en la batalla.

\- Muchas gracias, aunque me sigo viendo demasiado detrás de los otros.

\- No te preocupes. Aunque espero no tener más batallas de este tipo, a la próxima que tengamos creo que podré darte un papel más relevante.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí claro. Pienso enseñarte algunas cosillas, que bien lo mereces. – Se dirigió a ambos. – Ahora, si me permitís voy al lavabo, que no me aguanto.

Híkari salió pitando. Yajirobe levantó la mano:

\- Pero Híkari, no… ¡Oye, no te escaquees!

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Salón de té "La Tabacalera Ecológica".**

Dos amigas treintañeras merendaban la mar de a gusto. La más llenita, aunque sin estar gorda en absoluto, además de tener un busto razonable y ser más guapa que la otra, estaba tomando una empanadilla de pisto con grillos machacados en lugar de atún, y un té normal. La más delgada y plana, menos guapa pero tampoco fea y sí agradable, además de estar más atlética y aparentar menos edad, se zampaba un pastel de carne junto a un té con leche y miel.

\- ¿Y qué tal le ha ido a tu novio supersoldado con su operación del pito? ¿Te funciona bien en la cama? – Preguntó Angelina, que así se llamaba la más maciza.

\- ¡No es mi novio! Sólo estamos comenzando a salir. Pero sí, una bestia. Parece que esté queriendo recuperar ahora todo lo que no ha podido hacer en su vida. Menos mal que me las he apañado para rondarle precisamente mientras le operaban. – Respondió la esbelta Tea (de Teodora).

¿Tea? ¿De poco pecho pero atlética? ¿Agradable a la vista pero eclipsada por otra penátida más maciza? Sí, por supuesto se trataba de otra de las falsas identidades de Nicomicona.

La idea había sido del tío Cayo, mellizo del rey Julius. Ya de pequeño se daba cuenta de que a su padre, y no digamos a su hermano el heredero, el poder se les estaba subiendo a la chepa. Cayo no consiguió hacer entrar en razón a su familia, que siguió abocándose en la decadencia.

Cayo se volvió aún más pesimista cuando su hermano tuvo a Claudius y Proserpina, que iban camino de ser unos mimados. Pero luego se le abrió el cielo con Nicomicona. La pequeña no sólo estaba abierta a sus consejos y enseñanzas, sino que la falta de esperanzas de heredar el trono paradójicamente estimuló sus ansias de prepararse para ser el gobernante ideal, al menos desde el punto de vista de un Maquiavelo.

Claudius consideraba que un rey poderoso no debía serlo sólo de cuerpo y mente, sino que debía conocer a fondo el pueblo y poseer un profundo conocimiento de la psique humana. Así que no sólo la limitó a ser una lectora voraz, ni a añadirle a eso los severos entrenamientos marciales con su amigo Fiore (quizá el mejor guerrero penátido de la historia). Sino que recurrió a la educación pública para que la pequeña tratara otros niños de todo estrato social.

Eso fue lo bueno de que Nicomicona fuera el tercer hijo del rey, ya que su padre jamás habría aceptado arriesgar la educación de su hijo mayor en semejante experimento, ni siquiera el de Proserpina, la heredera reserva para caso de infortunio.

La vida de Nicomicona había pasado por senderos casi tan tortuosos como ella misma, pero se había esforzado para a pesar de ello conservar unos pocos amigos del cole, instituto y universidad. Todos los cuales la llamaban Tea y le atribuían pertenecer a la clase media. Alguno de los cuales, como la observadora Angelina habían bromeado más de una vez con su parecido a la princesa Nicomicona, a lo que a esta respondía en que es normal que dos chicas guapas se parezcan.

\- De todos modos. – Añadió Angelina, seria. – Por lo que me has contado ese tío es un malote. ¿Es buena persona en el fondo o sólo buscas una aventurilla?

\- Me lo quiero tomar con calma, pero ese tipo me mola de verdad. En cuanto a lo otro, no es un santo pero tampoco me preocupa. No es que yo sea un dechado de virtudes

\- Bueno, algo gamberra sí que eres. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 **Planeta Tierra. Jardín de la mansión de la familia Brief.**

Una semana después de la caída de Freezer, los guerreros tortuga quedaron con sus amigos alienígenas para una nueva fiesta, con Amigo Invisible incluido.

Del grupo sólo faltaban Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, que además de ser bastante solitarios habían aprovechado la paz para reabrir el antiguo dojo del Maestro Grulla. Preferían atender su negocio a tener que inventar excusas para explicar a sus amigos alienígenas porque Chaoz estaba vivo sin tener que mencionar las bolas del dragón.

De los guerreros budokai faltaban Namu, Gilan, Ptaro, Bora y Upa (a ninguno les gustaba salir de sus respectivas aldeas), ni Katarina (ocupada rodando un anuncio de champú). Pero sí Green y Pinky; también Mr. Satán, a quien Chichi le había insistido para venir.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los comandos de Galeno y Zúnder, con sus respectivas parejas. Transportados por Híkari y Hiro. Todos los terrícolas se giraron hacia los yardrat con cara de pocos amigos:

\- Saludos a todos. – Dijo Yajirobe. Se dirigió frontalmente hacia Híkari. – Bueno, ¿qué nos puedes decir del Rey Cold. ¿Nos estás ocultando algo? ¿Es un peligro o no?

\- ¡Ah, hola! Estoooo… Vale, está visto que no voy a poder cambiar de tema. La verdad es que sí se me ha pasado por la cabeza que podría existir la remota posibilidad de que Cold nos descubriese.

\- ¿Y por qué no avisaste antes?

\- Pues porque con las prisas por destruir a Freezer antes de que fuera imposible tampoco me paré a pensar tanto. ¿Lo hizo alguien? Si es así que levante la mano. ¿Nadie? Pues eso.

\- Esta bien, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo está el asunto?

\- A ver, lo más probable es que Cold no sepa de donde vino el golpe. Los mismos soldados que derrotamos serán los primeros en no querer viajar al otro extremo del universo para ser portadores de malas noticias. Aún así cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que se entere de algún modo, improbable pero sí se me ha ocurrido alguno. Incluso entonces no es seguro que se moleste en venir de tan lejos, que seamos una amenaza para un Freezer con forma reducida no significa que lo seamos para él.

Además, aún estará nervioso por la desaparición de Cooler y quizá no quiera pegarse un viaje tremendo y dejarse el imperio vulnerable. Y para caso de apuro tengo un as en la manga, pero os aseguro que ahora mismo no es momento de hablar de ello, y no lo digo sólo porque ahora toque fiesta.

Todos los presentes incluido Yajirobe confiaron en ella y pasaron a la jarana. Al llegar a la fase del Amigo Invisible, los regalos más interesantes fueron para:

\- Mutaíto, hijo de Krilín y Lázuli. Un sonajero.

\- Bra, hija de Yamcha y Bulma. Un libro, quizá demasiado temprano para un bebé que aún no había nacido. Encima era un ejemplar de "Mi primer libro de Nigromancia". Ambos padres fulminaron a Mortanios con la mirada. "Os aseguro que no he sido yo", aseguraba el macabro mago. "¡A engañar a la muerte!", gritó la madre. "Ya, de eso trata el libro", se defendió él.

\- Chuck Norris. Un bazooka para cazar dinosaurios. No es que lo necesitara, pero el ser un aparato ruidoso hacía su afición más divertida. Galeno y él se miraron cómplices.

\- Híkari. Un ejemplar de "El príncipe" de Tomás Maquiavelo. Mientras Yajirobe disimulaba la yardrat agradeció el gesto a "quien fuera que se lo hubiese regalado", aunque aseguró haber leído ya el libro.

\- Yénifer. Se mostró un tanto incómoda con el libro "Como liberarte del comportamiento compulsivo". Galeno se aguantaba la risa mientras miraba a Aníbal y Palomo por si descifraba a quien debía devolver la broma.

\- Mortanios. Un cerebro orco. No coló. Manifestó que se había dado cuenta de que el cerebro era de cerdo, y algo sospecharía del autor al añadir "aunque confieso que son extremadamente difíciles de diferenciar".

\- Zúnder. Un DVD de "Como entrenar a tu dragón". Se lo tomó a broma y aseguró que lo vería junto a su amigo Ramses.

En suma, lo pasaron divinamente, tan divinamente que nadie dio importancia a una avioneta que pasaba por ahí. Normal, por todas partes pasa alguna avioneta de vez en cuando. Tampoco detectó nadie la energía de su piloto, también muy normal, porque este espía penátido era uno de esos escasos seres que sabían cancelarla:

\- A ver. Sí, al menos son los humanos de la Patrulla Galáctica. Efectivamente de cuerpo cuadran con los tipos que encabezaron el asalto a Freezer, y sus energías también. Me pasaré unos días más por si acaso, pero de momento informaré a mis superiores de estos sospechosos.

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Banco Jeando.**

\- ¡Atiendan nuestras demandas o nos veremos forzados a matar rehenes! – Exigió Françoise, líder de la banda de jakobinos que estaba atracando el banco para sufragar su lucha armada en pro del pueblo.

\- ¡Esperen un poco, por favor! Está a punto de llegar el negociador. Viene en ese coche.

Quien salió del coche era una corpulenta rana humanoide con uniforme de policía y chaleco antibalas. La rana se dirigió al comisario y le pidió el altavoz para dirigirse al líder de la banda:

\- ¡Por favor, espéreme! Voy a entrar desarmado. Le entregaré mis armas a mi compañero, y allí dentro podremos discutir tranquilamente sus exigencias.

\- ¡Está bien! Venga con las manos en la cabeza y ni una tontería.

El anfibio negociador obedeció, e incluso por un momento pareció cerrar los ojos cuando se estaba acercando al banco, como si se concentrara. Al llegar a la puerta permitió que uno de los hombres de Françoise le registrara:

\- Está limpio.

\- De acuerdo, entonces puede pasar.

Una vez dentro el anfibio preguntó al líder de la banda:

\- Esta bien, caballero. ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?

\- Quiero asegurarme de que mis hombres y yo podamos escapar indemnes, con este botín recuperado de este banco opresor para poder seguir luchando por el pueblo contra…

\- Por favor, al grano.

\- Exigimos que la policía despeje esta zona en quinientos metros a la redonda y que se nos entregue en helicóptero con veinte plazas en la azotea de este edificio.

\- ¿Veinte plazas? Yo cuento, a ver… Doce atracadores, contando el piloto con trece bastaría.

\- El piloto que traiga el helicóptero se quedará aquí, disponemos de gente que sabe volar. Pero llevaremos rehenes.

\- No es que no pueda conseguirles el helicóptero pero, ¿qué sentido tiene si va a seguir con rehenes?

\- Una cosa es que los necesitemos aquí para protegernos de la policía, pero no tendremos razón para matarlos allá fuera.

\- Salvo que decidan tirarles del helicóptero para no perder tiempo. Pero les daré el helicóptero junto con veinte paracaídas si promete que los rehenes que se lleven serán liberados en cuanto escapen.

\- Siempre que nadie intente detenernos.

\- Por supuesto. Creo que le daré el helicóptero. Disculpe. - el negociador cerró los párpados y se llevó los dedos a los ojos. – Tengo un poco de jaqueca, pero está bien. Sí, le conseguiré el helicóptero, ¿algo más?

\- No, na…

En menos de una décima de segundo el negociador mató a catorce atracadores (algunos de ellos habían estado escondidos), a cada uno de un golpe.

¡Ra-ta-ta-ta! El anfibio también para los disparos de la ametralladora de otro atracador escondido. ¡Crac! Le mata. ¡Ra-ta-ta! Este otro atracador en lugar de apuntarle a él trata de morir matando a un rehén. Pero la rana también había sentido su energía durante su "jaqueca", y le da tiempo a interponerse:

\- Tranquilo, me interesa mantener a uno vivo para que el resto de los suyos sepan que esto no es una desinformación del telediario.

Doore cogió su móvil:

\- Señor. Rehenes rescatados y atracadores muertos.

\- Buen trabajo, Doore. No esperaba nada menos de ti.

\- ¡Gracias, señor!

 **Planeta Nicomicón. Palacio Real.**

Cooler estaba sentado en su despacho, tomándose un café mañanero y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La puerta sonó: ¡Toc, toc!

\- Adelan…

\- Hola Cooler.

\- Hola Nicomicona. Buenas noticias. Doore ha resuelto el problema de los atracadores con pleno éxito. En cuanto salga la noticia en el telediario los jakobinos se desmoralizarán completamente.

\- Genial. Desde que se escampó en internet la desaparición del Emperador Cooler, aliado de la Familia Real, se estaban volviendo más osados. Pero yo también tengo una noticia interesante.

\- Dime.

\- Uno de mis espías cree haber descubierto a los asesinos de tu hermano. Aún tiene que confirmarlo, pero es casi seguro que son ellos.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Bueno, los rostros no coinciden, pero este espía estaba infiltrado como soldado de tu hermano, participó en la batalla de Freezer-, y asegura que sus energías coinciden. Ten en cuenta que en esa batalla hubo un ejército valinoriano, y ya sabes que algunos elfos pueden crear ilusiones.

\- Donde se encuentran esos supuestos asesinos.

\- En el planeta Tierra.

\- ¡En la Tierra! ¿Y qué hacía tu espía en un planeta tan apartado?

\- Bueno, hace tiempo me encargaste espiar a tus rivales políticos potenciales, entre ellos al Rey de la Galaxia.

\- Sí, el rey de lo poco de la galaxia que no controlaba Freezer.

\- Sí, ese. Pues resulta que sus mejores agentes son unos terrícolas capaces de detectar y controlar el ki. Conozco muy poca gente capaz de hacerlo, por eso envié a la Tierra a uno de mis mejores espías.

\- Ha sido una buena idea. Que tu agente siga haciendo su trabajo. ¿Se sabe algo de mi padre?

\- Que sepamos el Emperador Cold sigue investigando tanto tu desaparición como la muerte de tu hermano. No me gustaría ser uno de los culpables. – Le guiñó un ojo.


End file.
